


Шотландский Мальчишка

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ace!Peggy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, BAMF!Bucky, BAMF!Steve, Bottom!Bucky, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, Knights - Freeform, Luke Cage - Freeform, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Slow Build, Some Switching, Stucky Big Bang 2017, Tactician!Steve, Thriller, because PoC were actually everywhere in the middle ages, but Tolkein whitewashed all of that, history is amazing, like spices and silk and math and medicine, mostly - Freeform, sam wilson - Freeform, sbb2017, seriously, there have been black settlements in the UK since the time of Julius Caesar, virgin!steve, where do you think all the good stuff came from, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 119,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: 1333 год. Англия в состоянии войны с Шотландией. Рыцарь Уэст-Кантри, сэр Стивен, превосходно выступает на турнирах, но жаждет оказаться на поле боя. Поэтому он c радостью принимает приглашение своего покровителя, барона Александра Пирса, присоединиться к дюжине лучших рыцарей в тайной миссии. В обваливающейся шотландской крепости они берут в плен дикого изголодавшегося мальчика, а остальных её обитателей предают мечу. И никто не знает, или же никто попросту не говорит, почему жемчужина английского рыцарства едет в другую страну ради нецивилизованного грязного мальчишки. Пирс отдаёт мальчика Стиву в качестве оруженосца с двумя условиями: не дать мальчику сбежать и перетянуть его на сторону Англии.Поначалу это кажется безнадёжной затеей. Мальчишка груб, несдержан, припрятывает острые предметы и тащит в рот всё, что не прибито к полу. А затем Стив начинает подмечать детали. Мальчик безупречно говорит на французском, и говорит куда лучше самого Стива. Читать он может ещё и на латыни. Он не столько мал, сколько отчаянно недокормлен. И когда Стив наконец убеждает мальчишку — Джеймса Бьюкенена, Баки — отстричь грязную спутанную завесу его волос, показавшееся лицо — самое прекрасное, что Стив когда-либо видел.





	1. Июль 1333: Битвы без чести и человечности

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод работы [ BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire) «The Scottish Boy».
> 
> Оригинал «Шотландского мальчишки» станет настоящей книгой! Подробнее можете узнать в примечаниях к четвёртой главе.
> 
> Когда пытаешься что-то продать, оставлять это в свободном доступе в интернете — не лучшая идея. Поэтому автор скрыла работу и ссылки на неё, соответственно, нет. У меня есть PDF-файл, так что, если вам нужен оригинал, милости прошу ко мне на почту, которая указана в профиле.
> 
> Перевод тэгов:
> 
> Альтернативная Вселенная — без суперсил, Альтернативная Вселенная — Средневековье, Рыцари — свободное видение, От врагов до любовников, Ангст, Душевные терзания, Медленное развитие событий, Триллер, Баки — крутая сучка, Стив — крутая сучка, Пассив!Баки, но иногда меняются, Асексуалка!Пегги, Люк Кейдж — свободное видение, Сэм Уилсон — свободное видение, потому что цветные люди в Средние века были повсюду, я серьезно, а откуда по вашему взялись все хорошие штуки, например, шёлк, специи, математика и медицина, в Великобритании со времён Юлия Цезаря были поселения чёрных, но Толкиен всё это стёр, История удивительна, Тактик!Стив, внутренняя гомофобия, типичная для данного периода гомофобия, Первый раз, Девственник!Стив.
> 
> Перевод на стадии неторопливой вычитки.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шотландия и что там произошло.

 

Леди Роджерс скончалась две недели назад. Стив готовился к поездке на север с сэром Абрахамом, целью которой было присоединиться к сосредоточенным против шотландцев войскам короля, когда маленький кузен Анджелы верхом на старой тягловой лошади с грохотом ворвался в поместье сэра Абрахама, призвав Стива скорее вернуться в Дартингтонский манор1.

По возвращении домой Стив обнаружил поля и живые изгороди цветущими с неукротимой энергией, присущей середине лета. Каждый уголок девонского пейзажа бурлил жизнью.

Каждый, кроме одного.

Яблоки склонили свои корявые ветви, а его мать не могла их съесть. Грозди жимолости тяжело лежали на лозах, их благоухание было почти удушливым, и всё же его мать не могла его почувствовать. Можжевельник на живых изгородях расцвёл жёлтым, а розы необузданно бушевали розовым вдоль троп. И тем не менее в темноте верхних солнечных покоев Леди Роджерс увядала в своей постели, утратив возможность ещё хоть раз пройтись по этим дорожкам. Она — хрупкий скелет в июле, в то время как во время апрельских дождей была быстрой и сильной. И Стив сидел подле неё и день и ночь, молясь богу, у которого не было для него ответов.

Когда леди Роджерс взяла его руку в свои трясущиеся, худые, будто птичьи, пальцы, посмотрела на него стеклянными голубыми глазами и назвала именем его отца, он наконец сломался.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Стив, целуя веснушки, усеивающие тыльную сторону её руки. — Всё хорошо, — сказал он.

 _«Вы с ним скоро увидитесь»,_ — не сказал он.

А после он вышел в конюшни, чтобы выплакать ужас, и одиночество, и бессилие в круп боевой лошади. Тогда он впервые позволил себе рухнуть в бездну отчаяния. Показать слабость, хоть там и не было никого, кроме огромного чалого коня.

Леди Роджерс, учтивая до последнего, выбрала именно это мгновение, чтобы тихо ускользнуть из оков земной жизни. _Нечего устраивать переполох по пустякам._

Прокравшись обратно в комнату, Стив сразу понял: она скончалась. Её рот и глаза были открыты: будто вздрогнули, узрев наконец загробный мир после долгих недель ожидания у его ворот, но вот кожа её была неродного жёлто-серого оттенка. Словно какой-то дух, какая-то фея украли его мать, этот яркий, шутливый, изящный клубок жизни, заменив восковой копией.

Это была не она.

И Стив не плакал.

Теперь тело её предано земле на небольшом дартингтонском церковном погосте рядом с камнем, отмеченном только духом её мужа — не телом, а их сын вновь ехал на север, пытаясь догнать войну. Когда человеку наносят жестокие раны, жажда ранить в ответ нестерпима. Стив знал: кровь и сталь, может, и не в силах умерить пустоту в его сердце, но всё равно был полон решимости испытать удачу. Уж лучше острый шум битвы, чем тихое, жалостливое безмолвие манора.

На севере ждала слава, ждало состояние, которое ещё только предстояло сколотить, дабы помочь маленькому манору процветать. Впереди виднелся шанс выйти из тени сэра Абрахама и получить рыцарский титул. Он был юн для этого: ему только исполнилось девятнадцать — в его день рождения они с сэром Абрахамом уже ехали на север, — но в рыцари в подобном возрасте и посвящают.

Был и шанс поквитаться с шотландскими варварами за смерть отца. Кровь за кровь, скорбь за скорбь.

Тело сэра Джозефа, умерщвлённого шотландской сталью, лежало в лесах Бэннокбёрна на протяжении всех этих девятнадцати лет, и Стив, каждую Пасху приходя к пустой могиле у дартингтонской церкви, обещал отомстить за эту смерть. Леди Сара же каждый раз качала светлой головой и рассказывала о Дартингтонском маноре, о его изюминках, о его проблемах и об ужасающей бедности маноров, которыми некому править. Родившийся в Девоне, Джозеф был смешливым, неторопливым и рассудительным (по словам других: Стив был слишком мал, чтобы помнить). Сара же была настоящей йоркширской женщиной: проницательной и прагматичной, и, хоть влияние Великого Голода на Уэст-Кантри было невелико, в воспоминаниях у неё отчётливо сохранились заброшенные деревеньки Дартмура, худые как щепки дети и смерть, пожинающая в середине зимы то, что посеяла изничтоженная потопом осенняя жатва.

И всё же Стив умолял разрешить ему стать рыцарем, твердил о славе и чести. Он мечтал вернуться домой после битв с тяжёлыми реликвиями за плечами, принести богатство и жизнь без бед матери и поместью, а своему имени — славу. Больше земель. Богатые шелка. Украшения и золото. А она в ответ просто целовала его в лоб и говорила, что его отец точно так же думал, будто война окупится, отплатит ему, но в конечном итоге именно он стал тем, кто поплатился.

Стив был рад рискнуть. Как и молодой Брок Рамлоу, живший прямо через топь, который на свой восьмой день рождения с радостью объявил, что поступает на службу к барону Пирсу, влиятельному лорду Уэст-Кантри. Отец Брока пал прямо рядом со Стивовым в победе Шотландии в 1314 году, и Стиву казалось жестокой несправедливостью, что Брок, на два года старший его да и вдобавок избалованный, будет пажом родовитого Александра Пирса. И это начало казаться вдвойне несправедливым, когда барон Пирс стал фаворитом молодого короля.

Сара в конце концов сдалась. _«Бессмысленно бороться с заблуждениями юности,_ — сказала она, — _остаётся надеяться лишь на то, что Стив их переживёт»._ Вот только отправился он не в прекрасные родовые поместья. Вместо этого Сара написала сэру Абрахаму де Эрскину, небогатому, но глубоко уважаемому рыцарю Уилтшира, которого она знала ещё с тех пор, когда жила при дворе. Эрскин был человеком прекрасно образованным и благородным, но не слишком жалуемым в высоких кругах, и поначалу Стив был глубоко огорчён его маленьким каменным и скудно обставленным имением на не самой популярной стороне Солсбери.

Но у рыцаря этого имелось три книги, а столько книг, думалось Стиву, наверное нет даже у короля, и он научил Стива читать, научил правилам рыцарства и обращению с мечом. И разбросанные по возвышенностям Солсбери поля на самой границе владений сэра Абрахама стали ему родными подобно топям собственного дома.

Как только Стив подрос достаточно, чтобы разбираться в политике, он стал до глубины души признателен за то, что, пока Англия терзала саму себя, его упрятали в поместье, до которого никому не было дела. Эдуард II изменял своей Французской королеве Изабелле с целой вереницей молодых мужчин: Гавестон, Дамори, младший Деспенсер… И пока слухи о великом, немыслимом грехе Эдуарда с этими миловидными юношами расползались, алчность фаворитов заставила баронов восстать против них, а впоследствии и против самого короля.

Они объединились с Изабеллой, Французской Волчицей, и её любовником лордом Мортимером — влиятельным лордом Марч2. Эдуард II настолько испортил отношения с баронами, что Изабелла с Мортимером вынудили его отречься от престола. Бывший король умер при таинственных обстоятельствах шесть лет назад, а Изабелла и Мортимер начали править Англией от имени её сына, юного Эдуарда III — мальчика ненамного старше самого Стива.

Англия молила об отдыхе и времени на восстановление сил, но этому случиться было не суждено. Мортимер, пользуясь своим положением и расхищая земли и деньги знатных семей, зарекомендовал себя ничем не лучше фаворитов Эдуарда II. И история повторилась.

Три года назад Мортимера вздёрнули на шёлковой верёвке в Тайберне. Пока Стив учил латынь и участвовал в местных турнирах для сквайров3, барон Пирс со своим сквайром Броком снискали благосклонность Эдуарда III. Вдвоём они ворвались в Ноттингемский замок и, арестовав Мортимера, отправили того в Тайберн.

Эдуард III занял трон, принадлежащий ему по праву. Запуганную французскую мегеру Изабеллу оттеснили на второй план, где ей и было самое место. Слава вернулась к Англии, и турнирам, и шансам молодых сквайров сделать себе имя и разбогатеть. А Стиву оставалось лишь барахтаться в том, что напоминало ему сельское изгнание, барахтаться не там, где правильные люди, не там, где что-то происходит. Сэр Абрахам, заставший еще Эдуарда I, на Стивову неугомонность лишь вздыхал и качал головой: «Дружба королей — клинок о двух концах. Ты и правда пожелал бы быть сквайром барона Пирса?»

Стив не отвечал. Но опека сэра Абрахама начала ему докучать: смущённый его осторожностью, он стыдился быть увиденным рядом с сэром Абрахамом в старомодной кольчуге, в то время как щеголеватые молодые рыцари и сквайры носили поножи, наручи и сверкающие латы. Больше всего на свете он хотел показать себя перед этой ослепительной толпой, быть принятым ею, и когда пришла весть о войне с шотландцами, он был уверен, что наконец-таки нашёл способ всего этого достичь.

Если говорить начистоту, Стив совсем не хотел входить в ближний круг барона Пирса. Барон Пирс был лишь средством достижения цели. Достижения короля.

Стив вырос на историях о короле Артуре, Гавейне и остальных великих рыцарях. Эдуард III был воплощением всех представлений Стива о том, каким должен быть английский правитель. Молодой король был снисходителен к ошибкам и мудр, и Стиву чудилось, что в его любимой стране в конце концов настало лето после долгой зимы измен и внутренних распрей. Эти тучи теперь надвинулись на Францию, где четырёхсотлетняя династия Капетингов пала под проклятием Тамплиеров, безумием Салической правды4 и долгоиграющими последствиями дела Нельской башни5. Франция споткнулась о своего новообретённого короля, какого-то кузена Валуа, а бароны  ей теперь разобщены и полны мятежных мыслей. Единственный альтернативный претендент на французский престол — сам Эдуард III, поскольку его мать Изабелла являлась принцессой Капетингов, сестрой королей. Англия, преисполненная чувством — чувством гордости и надежды, — бросала бесстрашные взгляды на Канал с мыслями о _«когда-нибудь»._ У Англии, разумеется, была Гасконь, но когда-то было намного больше. И однажды, возможно, будет снова.

Но сначала Эдуарду III предстояло вернуть Эдуарду Баллиолю и лишённым наследства лордам Шотландии их законные дома. И держа путь на север, вверх по длинному английскому хребту, к Берику и вооруженным силам короля, Стив мечтал о ратных подвигах, мечтал привлечь внимание короля: спасти жизнь барону Пирсу. Спасти жизнь королю. Убить Арчибальда Дугласа, регента Шотландии.

И всё же по прибытии Стива в Берик спустя полмесяца долгой поездки всё уже было кончено. Шотландцы проиграли, и поиграли с треском. Дуглас погиб, как и дюжина других знатных лордов Шотландии.

Но это отнюдь не всё.

Шотландская сталь забрала у Стива второго отца.

Сэр Абрахам де Эрскин был убит на Халидон-Хилле. Его старая кольчуга не чета шотландскому копью.

Шотландцев вырезали; добрая треть их воинов пала от рук английских лучников под предводительством Генри де Бомона. Английские потери были незначительны, и Стив знал, что нет причин сетовать: против капли английской крови разлилось багряное море шотландской, но почему же Эрскин?

Ужасное, сокрушающее чувство ответственности оседает на плечи Стива. Это он виноват. В том, что убедил сэра Абрахама принять призыв, хоть тот был стар и не горел желанием. В том, что не был рядом, чтобы защитить. В том, что так сильно и так часто желал покинуть покровительство сэра Абрахама, что Господь, должно быть, принял это за молитву и ответил на неё с ужасающе слепой точностью Всемогущего.

Стив стоит за Бериком на ставшем для войск пристанищем грязном поле, у входа в шатёр сэра Абрахама, и чувствует, как уголки его глаз пощипывают слёзы. Кожа его горит под дорожной пылью, горит стыдом и скорбью. Двое слуг, сообщившие ему известие, тихо скрылись с глаз. Внутри всё было нетронуто. Запасные мечи, сменная одежда, шерстяной плащ. Маленький псалтирь сэра Абрахама открыт на 23 псалме, его любимом. Будто сэр Абрахам вернётся в любую секунду.

Но он не вернётся.

Его больше нет. Леди Роджерс больше нет.

И Стив один посреди лагеря, охваченного принесённым великой победой ликованием, в то время как ему оставалось лишь лицезреть торжество пепла.

Он моргает и трясёт головой. Что делать теперь? Собрать вещи сэра Абрахама. Направиться обратно в Уэст-Кантри. Подальше от сияющей славы, принадлежащей другим людям и никогда — ему.

Он слышит голос, зовущий его по имени; возможно, тот зовёт уже давно. Он оборачивается, щурясь от солнца. Там стоит Брок, пристально глядя на него, словно увидел приведение. На щеках его темнеет грубая борода.

— Это _и правда_ ты! — выпаливает крепкий сквайр, рванув к Стиву и хлопая его по спине. — Стив! Ты всё веселье пропустил.

Стив слабо улыбается Броку. Ему особо нечего сказать.

— А ты с весельем справился? — наконец соображает он.

Брок ухмыляется.

— Справился? Да я пятерых шотландских ублюдков уложил. Пойдём, — говорит он, перебрасывая руку через плечи Стива, — в павильоне обед. Я всё тебе расскажу.

Стив нервничает. Броку всегда каким-то образом удавалось заставить его чувствовать себя маленьким мальчиком, хоть он и был его всего на два года младше — его девятнадцать против броковских двадцати одного.

Стив молча бредёт вслед за ним, пока Брок хвастается битвой при Халидон-Хилле, тем, как шотландцы поджали хвосты при виде английских стрел, как рыцари Англии перерубили и отправили в преисподнюю спасающихся бегством мятежников. И он сглатывает растущий в горле ком. Это не доблесть. Это — бить отступающих рыцарей в спину — не похоже на то, о чём он мечтал. Он не мог заставить себя сказать эти слова Броку, которому, как и ему самому, было, за кого мстить: за отца. Он мало знал о Бэннокбёрне; может, шотландцы бились бесчестно. Может, поэтому они тогда и одержали победу.

Он вновь ловит нить рассказа Брока, что-то о том, что шотланды больше походили на животных, чем на людей — странный хрюкающий язык, босые ноги и длинные волосы, — и уже вот-вот собирается вставить слово, когда осознаёт, _куда_ они направляются.

Возле входа в огромный холщовый павильон кружат лорды в ярких и дорогих одеяниях. И над павильоном развевается красно-золотой герб Англии с тремя леопардами. Стив в выцветшей походной одежде, немытый и грязный с дороги, а Брок тащит его есть в королевский шатёр. Стив замирает. Он вот-вот увидит короля. Впервые.

Брок глядит на него, и беспокойство смягчает его обыкновенно резкие черты лица.

— Ну же, Стив. Выглядишь так, будто сейчас в обморок грохнешься. Пойдём поедим.

И Стиву не нужно этого, не нужна _жалость_ Брока, он не хочет быть деревенским бедным родственником, которому все сочувствуют. Он бы сбежал оттуда, да его желудок решает громко заурчать. И он позволяет затянуть себя в павильон и усадить на скамью с радостным и неугомонным отрядом барона Пирса — люди бывают настолько громкими, когда привыкли, что на них смотрят, привыкли, что ими восхищаются.

Он не видит короля, и за это он благодарен. Он налегает на курицу, и хлеб, и сыр, и лёгкое пиво и вежливо и немногословно что-то бормочет в ответ на соболезнования от отряда Пирса.

Он не видит короля до тех пор, пока на его плечо не опускается рука.

Стив поднимает глаза, и это _он_ , высокий и светловолосый, в алой мантии и золоте, с золотым венцом в волосах. Стив давится и краснеет, собираясь подняться со скамьи и преклонить колено.

Король Эдуард улыбается и похлопывает его по плечу.

— Нет нужды, Стивен, — другие мужчины за столом, которым легко и знакомо его присутствие, улыбаются, глядя на короля. — Я лишь хотел выразить соболезнования твоей утрате, обеим твоим утратам…

«О Господи, — думает Стив, — теперь меня жалеет даже _король_ …»

— …и попросить тебя пройти в переднюю часть павильона с Броком.

Стив моргает. Затем он замечает Брока, уже стоящего преклонив колено впереди, рядом со столом короля. Стив сглатывает, кивает и, спотыкаясь, поднимается со скамьи.

Король ждёт его, точно снисходительный старший брат, и оглядывает с ног до головы, когда тот встаёт. Стив осознаёт, что столь же высок, как король, может, даже чуть выше, и слегка горбится. Король замечает и смеётся — звенящий, красивый звук. Оглядев его с ног до головы, он качает головой.

— А ты прямо олицетворение Уэст-Кантри, да? Я стога сена видал поменьше тебя. Хорошо хоть, что тебе нужно преклонить колено для того, что будет дальше.

Только тогда до Стива доходит, что делает король. Стив занимает место рядом с Броком, устремив на того взгляд — глаза распахнуты с застывшим в них вопросом, — но тот не реагирует. Брок торжественно смотрит вперёд, в то время как король обнажает меч и дотрагивается им до плеч Брока три раза.

— За отвагу на Халидон-Хилле. Встань, сэр Брок Рамлоу.

Затем меч касается и плеч Стива, и Стивово сердце бьётся так быстро, что он не может дышать, а за звоном в ушах едва разбирает слова короля:

— Встань, сэр Стивен Роджерс.

Этого момента он ждал с тех самых пор, когда впервые взял в руки тренировочный меч, он был уверен, что будет помнить его до конца дней своих, но сейчас, когда это происходит, этот момент утекает сквозь его пальцы, будто вода.

Он просто остаётся стоять там, подле Брока, пока король убирает меч в ножны и поворачивается к королеве Филиппе, и тогда момент кончается. Брок снова хлопает его по плечу, и Стив смутно осознаёт, что сборище рыцарей кричит и стучит по столам, когда они идут к своим скамьям.

Он рыцарь.

Он _рыцарь_.

И он не сделал ровным счётом ничего, чтобы это заслужить.

Барон Пирс ему подмигивает, когда он занимает своё место.

— Добро пожаловать в семью, сэр Стивен. Мы замолвили за тебя словечко.

Стив, запинаясь, начинает благодарить, когда кто-то — Стив полагает, что это граф Арундел, — кричит королю:

— И когда же на Францию, милорд?

Король вновь смеётся и поднимает руки.

— Я не имею ни малейших намерений в отношении моего французского кузена ровно до тех пор, пока он не имеет намерений в отношении Гаскони, — он поднимает свой бокал для тоста. — Кроме того, на трон я могу претендовать только через мать, а Франция своим законом запретила передавать престол по женской линии.

— Закон, которому двадцать лет, и не закон вовсе! — выкрикивает другой голос. — А как же французские войска в Шотландии?

Король машет на него рукой.

— Давайте праздновать победу, а не строить планы, — он кладёт ладонь на руку русого мужчины со скошенным подбородком, сидящего справа от него. — Сперва стоит уделить внимание нашим завтрашним делам и вернуть нашего кузена Эдуарда в его законные земли через границу.

Вернувшись взглядом к своему столу, Стив замечает, что ещё один со вкусом одетый мужчина садится рядом с бароном Пирсом, и те начинают перешёптываться. Этот мужчина старше, у него проницательный взгляд, а в загорелых чертах лица проглядывает что-то жестокое. Стив не слышит, что они обсуждают, но урывает детали о перехваченной почте, французских шпионах и короле.

Он, должно быть, глядел слишком пристально, потому что Брок шепчет ему на ухо:

— Барон Ситвелл. Новый констебль Берика.

В эту секунду взгляд барона Пирса устремляется через стол на них. Лицо у него серьёзное, что особенно бросается в  глаза в сравнении с предшествующей открытой лёгкостью.

— Что же, _сэр Стивен,_ не хотите ли убить парочку шотландцев?

Стив кивает. Он хочет этого больше, чем чего-либо ещё на этом свете. Отомстить за отца. Отомстить за сэра Абрахама. Доказать, что заслуживает рыцарского титула, данного ему из жалости.

Пирс улыбается, и улыбка выходит гадкой, но война — гадкая штука.

— Хорошо. Завтра поедем на север с Баллиолем. Нам предстоит отыскать нечто, что может причинить немало неудобств.

***

Они уходят на рассвете, в лёгких доспехах и простых сюрко без гербов, сменив боевых коней на быстрых скакунов. Пирс пообещал, что коня Стива, как и все его вещи, упакованные слугой Пирса вместе с вещами сэра Абрахама, доставят обратно в Дартингтон.

Стив всё время тянется рукой к тяжёлому кожаному поясу, покоящемуся на его бёдрах, — символу его рыцарского титула. Принадлежавший сэру Абрахаму и смягчившийся временем, он сел на него как влитой. Его тяжесть, как и тяжесть прикреплённого к левому боку меча, служат неустанным напоминанием о том, чего он ещё не заработал.

Маленькая компания рыцарей Пирса едва заметна в толпе ликующих пэров — «обездоленных» англичан, которым Эдуард I дал земли в Шотландии лишь для того, чтобы затем Роберт Брюс и Чёрный Дуглас опять их изгнали. Ситвелл остался позади, в Берике, а его место занял потрёпанный невысокий мужчина по имени Земо, которого наградили землями в Галлоуэйе за какую-то службу королю в шотландской кампании. Он весь день пытается завязать с Пирсом разговор, пытается к нему подлизаться, но, к счастью, совсем скоро Земо отстаёт: его тормозят медленные повозки его слуг.

В течение следующих двух дней пути по низменностям к реке Туид Обездоленные время от времени отрываются от них и скачут на север к своим землям, и отряд редеет. Совсем скоро их остаётся всего двенадцать. В других обстоятельствах поездку можно было бы назвать прекрасной, но над ними непрерывно кишат маленькие мухи и мошки, мелкие настолько, что проникают под одежду и кусают плоть. Они свыклись со своего рода угрюмой решимостью: мало разговаривали и гнали вперёд как можно быстрее. Мошки, норовившие залететь в рот каждый раз, как они пытались заговорить, неустанно напоминали о присутствии шотландцев, о том, что они на вражеской территории и что в любое мгновение их могут атаковать. Свирепых взглядов крестьян, встречающихся по дороге, достаточно, чтобы понять: англичан здесь ненавидят.

На четвёртый день они прорубают себе путь на север через галлоуэйский лес, а Пирс до сих пор не сказал, что они делают, что ищут. Стива сжигает изнутри желание спросить, но он здесь на птичьих правах, и лезть с бесцеремонными вопросами — плохая затея. Вместо этого он восхищается лесом — огромным, тёмным и зловещим.

Они наняли в проводники двоих шотландцев, и мужчины оказываются во многом именно такими, какими их описывал Брок: низкорослые причудливые создания, босоногие, облачённые лишь в лейне6 и плащ и рычащие друг на друга на своём непостижимо диком языке. Стив задаётся вопросом: что же это за мужчина, который настолько жаден до золота, что готов предать собственную страну? Презирающий их Стив не может не испытывать благодарность за то, что те способны провести их через бесконечное море деревьев.

Вскоре после полудня, когда позади остаётся уже большая часть громадного холма, Пирс останавливает их и командует разбить лагерь. Воздух здесь свежее, мух не так много, и Стив чувствует запах близлежащей воды. Он представления не имеет, где они — Земо сказал, что в Галлоуэйе, — он знает лишь то, что они ушли далеко вглубь Шотландии.

— Атакуем в полночь, — во время еды говорит Пирс. — Мне нужно, чтобы все вы перед этим хорошенько отдохнули. Одевайтесь легко. Нас ждёт ближний бой.

Стив обязан узнать:

— За чем мы охотимся, милорд?

Пирс улыбается — улыбка жестокая, хищная.

— Узнаю, когда увижу, — отвечает он. — Вам остаётся удостовериться, что никто до меня не доберётся.

Позже, когда они устроились на своих плащах на лесной почве, чтобы немного вздремнуть, Стив шепчет Броку:

— Ты знаешь? — спрашивает он. — За чем мы сюда пришли?

Брок улыбается.

— Не за чем. А за кем.

Он отворачивается.

Стив глядит вверх на полог леса, и сна у него ни в одном глазу. Пирсу доверили взять в плен лорда Мортимера. Разумеется, именно его бы отправили брать в плен опасного шотландца. Но кого? Какой могущественный лорд не был на Халидон-Хилле, но мог угрожать победе Англии? Тогда он осознаёт, как мало знает о Шотландии. Девон, насколько ему известно, мало заботили дела к северу от границы. Он слышал лишь горстку имён: Уильям Уоллес; Роберт Брюс и его брат; Чёрный Дуглас. Был ли этот человек их родственником?

Он хватается за осознание: _вот_ _оно._ Он так долго был в стороне, а теперь, наконец, рядом с нужными людьми, в нужное время, и вот-вот совершит нечто _значимое._

— На что это было похоже? В Ноттингемском замке? — шепчет Стив Броку. — Когда вы брали Мортимера?

Брок сонно бормочет:

— Ага. Просто шёл за Пирсом. Он знает, что делает, — и Брок пихает его. — Спи, Стив. Скоро придётся попотеть.

«Наконец-то», — думает Стив, пока сон окутывает его. _Наконец-то_ он в гуще событий.

***

Гуща событий ужасна.

Они безмолвно надевают кольчуги, а затем, миновав вслед за своими проводниками вершину холма, спускаются к берегу бескрайнего озера. Там их ожидают три пришвартованные лодки. Они отчаливают, и лунный свет, отражающийся от озера на примкнувший к нему холм, так красив, что представший перед Стивом серебристый пейзаж заставляет Стивово сердце замереть. Их цель — маленький каменный замок на острове, что, стоит им обогнуть небольшой мыс, вздымается в поле их зрения. Остров окутан вечерним туманом, будто вышел из легенды, как если бы воды озера могли втайне пронести их через невидимую преграду в землю фей, прямо к выглядывающей из воды руке с мечом.

Когда нос лодки царапает галечный берег острова, Стив вдруг понимает, что, боясь разрушить чары, задержал дыхание. Пейзаж чужероден, дик и прекрасен настолько, что сердце готово из груди выпрыгнуть.

Они выбивают гнилую дверь замка и убивают всё живое внутри.

Нет нужды в дюжине рыцарей. С этим справились бы и трое. Стив разинув рот наблюдает, как Брок орудует факелом в одной руке и булавой в другой. Смотрит, как тот разносит голову пожилой служанке, пытающейся спастись от резни полусонных слуг в зале.

— Никаких свидетелей, никаких выживших, — прошипел Пирс перед тем, как они рванули к берегу с оружием в руках.

В мерцающем свете факелов и зареве тлеющих углей в камине в памяти Стива откладываются лишь царящий в поместье хаос, женщины, их тонкие тела и потёртые одежды. Несколько пожилых мужчин, чьи кости ломались как ветки под сапогами и оружием англичан.

 _«Где их мужчины,_ — в панике думает он. — _Где их мужчины?»_ Никто не вооружён. Это _нечестно._

К нему приходит понимание, что мужчины, должно быть, ушли на войну, как и мужчины в его собственном имении, и у него внутри всё сжимается при мысли о врывающихся в ночи в Дартингтонский манор рыцарях, марающих мечи в крови его прислуги.

Красивая женщина возраста его матери в чудном поблёкшем платье из бирюзового бархата, на шее которого остались потёртости от снятых тяжёлых украшений, когда-то лежавших на том месте, крича на них, сбегает вниз по лестнице. Её чёрных волос сначала касается белый, а после, неминуемо, красный. Пирс во весь голос осыпает какого-то рыцаря бранью, — Роллинс, Стив думает, что это Роллинс, — убившего женщину, и ударяет того наотмашь по лицу.

Стив стоит, держа в руках меч, и молится, чтобы они не заметили, что он всё ещё никого не убил. Крики умирающих, их ужас и внутренности, вонь их кишок — всё отражается от твёрдых каменных стен зала замка и обрушивается на Стива, словно одеяло удушающего зла.

Пирс в поисках чего-то яростно оглядывается, когда вдруг Рамлоу кричит. Дело в мальчишке: он запрыгнул Броку на спину и вцепился зубами в его ухо, в то же время пытаясь пырнуть его тупым ножом через кольчугу. Пирс хватает мальчика и сбрасывает на землю вместе с половиной уха Брока, а мальчишка выплёвывает его Пирсу в лицо, и никто не знает, что делать, и Пирс кричит: «Назад! Не подходить!» — и мальчику, тощему и маленькому, на вид лет четырнадцать, но дерётся он как чёрт, крича на них на гаэльском и пытаясь вырвать Пирсу глотку голыми руками, и Пирс бьёт его в голову рукой в кольчужной перчатке, _хруст, хруст, ещё хруст,_ и наконец мальчик неподвижен, растрёпанные пряди его волос спадают на лицо, намокая в луже крови Брока на полу.

Стив отворачивается и опустошает желудок на каменные плиты.

Брок вопит отчасти от боли, отчасти от ярости, дотрагиваясь до ободранного кровавого куска того, что осталось от уха. Пирс шагает вперёд, вставая между ним и обмякшим телом мальчишки.

— Его не трогать, — рычит Пирс. — Он нужен живым.

Пирс оборачивается к Стиву, и в дрожащем свете факелов Стив видит тёмные кровавые царапины вдоль Пирсовой щеки, оставленные мальчиком. И в мыслях Стива появляется нечто крошечное и мерзкое, _молодец,_ шотландский мальчишка _. Молодец._

Неожиданно Пирс оказывается у лица Стива.

— Какие-то проблемы? — произносит он тихо и угрожающе.

— Это… это не благородство, — запинается он, маша рукой в попытке охватить смерть и осквернённое поместье.

Пирс фыркает.

— А ты думал, что королевства зиждутся на _благородстве?_ — он указывает на мальчишку. — Связать, вставить кляп и кинуть в лодку.

***

К рассвету, во весь опор гоня на юго-восток и покидая Галлоуэйский лес, все они измотаны, а, добравшись до главной дороги, ведущей к границе, наконец пускают лошадей шагом. Мальчишку перекинули через запасную лошадь, будто мешок с овсом, крепко привязав к брюху коня, чтобы не сбежал. Стив не может удержаться и всё время на него оглядывается. Он _чересчур_ худой, одежда с него чуть ли не стекает. Часть его лица, не прижатая к боку лошади, прикрыта грязными и спутанными тёмными волосами, и он либо до сих пор в бессознательном состоянии, либо притворяется, потому как ни разу не пошевелился.

Стив хочет посмотреть на его лицо. Хочет увидеть опасность для Англии, ради которой они пересекли всю страну.

Пока он пристально его разглядывает, Пирс подъезжает прямо к нему. Попытки отразить на лице что-то кроме неодобрения слишком утомили Стива.

Пирс закатывает глаза и вздыхает.

— Что, по-твоему, произошло на Халидон-Хилле, Стив?

Стив хмурится.

— Я не понимаю…

— Да, не понимаешь, — произносит Пирс. — Думаешь, у нас с шотландцами был миленький рыцарский турнир? Думаешь, это похоже на меле7?

Стив моргает. Война похожа на меле. Разве нет? Поэтому они и устраивали меле в начале каждого турнира. Десять или двенадцать фальшивых битв, тупые мечи. Чтобы они знали, что делать в настоящих.

Он уже собирается ответить, но Пирс его останавливает.

— Мы приказали лучникам стрелять сперва по знати. Установили длинные луки на вершине холма, чтобы стрелы сыпались на них вниз словно град. Мы заплатили шотландским лордам за предательство, и они рассказали нам их боевой порядок. Вот как Земо заработал себе замок. Наши шпионы в их лагере всё нам докладывали.

— Это ужасно, — произносит Стив.

— А у них были шпионы в нашем, — Пирс улыбается. — Точнее, ровно до тех пор, пока я их всех не убил.

— Я не…

— Это _война,_ Стивен. Молись, чтобы она никогда не дошла до Уэст-Кантри, — Пирс тянется и кладёт руку ему на поясницу. — Лучшее, что ты можешь с этой войной сделать, — это одержать победу настолько быструю и безоговорочную, насколько это возможно.

— Кто он? — спрашивает Стив. Ему даже не нужно уточнять, о ком именно он говорит. Пирс тут же бросает взгляд в сторону мальчика.

— Он страховка, — чуть погодя, осторожно отвечает Пирс. Он вновь обращает взгляд к Стиву, сталкиваясь с уязвленным выражением замешательства на его лице.

— Но он всего лишь мальчик, — говорит Стив.

— Стив. Посмотри на него, — рычит Пирс. — Да он _скелет_ ходячий. Они бы не пережили зиму в той башне. Они _голодали._ Мы избавили их от страданий. А парень, глядишь, даже ещё пару лет проживёт.

Стив возвращается мыслями к платью женщины — у его матери никогда не было настолько чудесного платья. Из капель крови на бирюзовом бархате. Из дыр там, где когда-то могли быть вышивка из золотых нитей или украшения.

— Кем они были? — спрашивает он.

— Они это то, что случается, когда власть уходит и оставляет тебя за бортом, мой мальчик. Никогда не забывай об этом, — после этих слов Пирс пускает коня рысью, возвращаясь на своё место во главе их маленького отряда. Минуя Брока, перевязанного и угрюмого, он подбадривающе сжимает его плечо.

Мальчик просыпается, когда день становится жарче, незадолго до встречи с Земо и его повозками. Он извивается в путах и во всю мочь кричит через кляп. Выходят лишь неразборчивые вопли, но путники на дороге начинают на них оборачиваться.

Пирс обнажает меч, и прохожие быстро находят на что ещё можно посмотреть.

Несколько часов спустя крики мальчишки затихают. У него охрип голос, и ничего кроме злого рычания из него уже не выходит, но он наблюдает за ними, будто подмечая слабости, за которые ухватится сразу же, как сможет избавиться от верёвок. Сквозь волосы проглядывает худое и похожее на волчье лицо со свирепыми бледными глазами и острыми скулами.

Когда Земо поворачивает на север, к Галлоуэйю, к своим новым землям, он забирает их шотландских проводников, но оставляет небольшую повозку — странный квадратный груз, покрытый парусиной. Отряд вслед за Пирсом съезжает с дороги за ближайшей рощей. Он кивает Роллинсу с Рамлоу. Те срезают мальчика с коня и тащат его к повозке. Мальчишка хоть и вымотан, но всё же пытается драться, пинаясь связанными ногами и стараясь ударить их собственной головой. Стив вздрагивает, увидев, как Брок бросает мальчика на землю и несколько раз пинает в живот.

Тогда Роллинс срывает парусину со штуковины в повозке, и Стив давится воздухом.

Это _клетка_. Стальная клетка — похожую он видел на ярмарке в Эксетере, когда медведей перевозили в яму для кормёжки. На металлических прутьях этой даже остались неглубокие борозды: следы от когтей или зубов, а, быть может, и от того и от другого. Брок открывает дверь, и они, подхватив всё ещё связанного мальчика, ударяют его лицом о решётку. На мгновение тот цепенеет, кровь уже льётся из его носа, а затем они швыряют его целиком внутрь и захлопывают дверь.

Роллинс снова накрывает клетку холстиной, и мальчик пропадает из виду. Скрылся бы и из мыслей, если бы не грудные животные шипения и рычания, издающиеся из клетки, да звон прутьев, когда мальчик врезается в них своим телом.

Пирс командует устроить привал и пообедать, и все они спешиваются, радуясь отдыху.

Из еды лишь чёрствые галеты и сушёная говядина, но все они сохраняют трезвость ума и перед уходом наполняют фляги холодной озёрной водой. Стив встречается с Пирсом взглядами и кивает в сторону мальчика, покачав в руках флягу и кусок лепёшки.

Пирс отрицательно качает головой.

— Но, — начинает Стив. День знойный, шотландские мошки предстали во всей красе, когда они оказались в низинах Лоуленда, двигаясь на юг, а под плотной парусиной, накрывающей клетку, должно быть, ещё жарче, — я думал, мы пытаемся сохранить ему жизнь.

Брок фыркает.

— Этой бешеной псине? Такие заносчивые не мрут.

Пирс серьёзно смотрит на него с разочарованием в глазах, будто ждал от Стива большего. Будто Стив должен понять.

— Стянешь кляп, или же развяжешь его, чтобы он смог снять кляп, и он будет выть на шотландском, что мы английские рыцари, убившие его семью и пленившие его. До английской земли ещё день. Ты _хочешь_ драться всю дорогу обратно?

Стив пристыженно опускает голову. Ему ненавистно то, что они сделали, ненавистна сопутствующая бесконечная жестокость, но он не может поспорить с логикой действий Пирса. Каждый раз. Всё, что говорит Пирс, имеет безупречный, ужасающий смысл.

Когда они направляются назад к дороге, Стив пристраивается к хвосту отряда. Клетка качается прямо перед ним, и вместе с запахом лошади и стали доносится резкий, бьющий в живот запах мочи и дерьма. _«Мне жаль»,_ — шепчет Стив. Он ломает голову, пытаясь придумать, как дать их юному заключённому хоть крохи достоинства, но не может придумать ничего, что не поставило бы их всех под удар.

На ночлег они останавливаются в дальней стороне древостоя, поближе к ручью. Движение на дороге не самое оживлённое. Оба королевства будто затаили дыхание в ожидании того, что случится. Эти низины годами переходили то от Шотландии к Англии, то наоборот, и люди знают: нужно не высовываться и заниматься своими делами, пока меняется мир вокруг них.

Пирс решает, что они могут позволить себе разжечь огонь. Повозку с клеткой на ней оставили на самом краю лагеря, достаточно близко, чтобы до неё добирался свет от костра, но недостаточно, чтобы от него доходило тепло. Брок оставил ткань на клетке, и Стив время от времени слышит доносящиеся изнутри шаркающие звуки. Легко забыть, что там человек, мальчик, лишь на несколько лет младше Стива.

Судя по всему, остальные и забыли. Они слишком заняты пивной бочкой, что Роллинс по дороге купил у торговца, да ощипыванием куриц, чтобы пожарить их на костре. Они цепному псу бы больше внимания уделяли, чем уделяют пленнику. Собаке бы хоть кость перепала, а то и две.

Стива подташнивает. Он встаёт, якобы чтобы набрать своей лошади из источника воды. Зловоние из клетки исходит невыносимое, когда он подходит к ней ближе. Удерживаемое холстиной тепло до сих пор сочится изнутри, сбраживая тошнотворную вонь. Внутри, наверное, дышать совсем нечем, думается Стиву.

Стив шепчет своей лошади извинения, крадя её питьевое ведро и шагая к ручью. Он наполняет холодной водой его и флягу.

Подойдя вновь к клетке, он обходит её и становится сзади, подальше от огня. Он протягивает руку и откидывает наверх заднюю часть парусины. И тут же, когда вырывается вонь, прикрывает нос и рот. Мальчишка был у самых прутьев, а теперь удирает на локтях и коленях со всё ещё связанными руками и лодыжками, и уже у дальнего конца клетки поворачивается, смерив его взглядом. В тенях сумерек Стив может разглядеть лишь завесу тёмных волос и светлые волчьи глаза, сверкающие во тьме.

Стив дрожит, злясь на самого себя. Мальчик — воплощение всех поучительных историй о шотландской дикости, о разбойниках низин, сжигающих и насилующих всё и вся на своём пути через границу, о горных племенах, сметавших все препятствия на дороге, будто нечеловеческая волна. Но затем он спрашивает себя: какие же сказки шотландцы рассказывают о них? Облачённые в сталь бледные чудовища, что убивают беззащитных женщин и стариков, что морят детей голодом в их собственных испражнениях.

Стив просовывает через решётку кожаную флягу. Мальчик дёргается, пытаясь отодвинуться ещё дальше, и шипит на него.

— Вот, — говорит он на английском. — У меня нет ключа, но могу дать воды, чтобы попить через кляп. Но тебе нужно подойти ближе.

И тогда он чувствует себя идиотом. Мальчишка не знает английского. Он машинально переключился на родной развязный язык, как если бы говорил со слугами в Дартингтонском маноре. Вот только они далеко от Девона, и здесь говорят на гаэльском. На котором Стив не знает и слова. За неимением лучших вариантов, Стив возвращается к французскому, нисколько не ожидая успеха.

Но мальчик вскидывает голову, словно понимает.

— Не отравлено, клянусь, — произносит Стив, покачивая флягой.

Мальчик фыркает, будто разочарован, что предложение Стива не закончит начатое.

Но мальчик осторожно придвигается.

— Ты понимаешь французский? — спрашивает Стив.

Мальчик для Стива всё ещё вне досягаемости, но достаточно близко, чтобы Стив уже мог разглядеть его лицо. Так что Стиву открывается отличный вид на то, как шотландский мальчишка от его слов закатывает глаза, словно в жизни не встречал такого идиота.

Стив тихо смеётся — выходит немного истерически.

Стив наклоняет фляжку, и вода начинает выливаться. Мальчик медленно, так медленно подставляет голову под струйку воды, наклоняя заткнутый кляпом рот, чтобы та попала внутрь. Он выпивает почти всю флягу. Много стекает по лицу, но и в рот попадает достаточно, чтобы Стив не боялся, что парень умрёт от обезвоживания. Лишь когда вода оставляет чистые мокрые следы на лице мальчика, Стив осознаёт, насколько грязным тот был.

Когда фляга пустеет, мальчик вновь отстраняется. Ни признательности, ни благодарности, и сперва Стива это задевает. Пока он не вспоминает, что только что вместе с друзьями убил всех, кто был тому дорог.

Поэтому он поднимает ведро и предлагает выплеснуть его в клетку. Мальчик глядит на него, а затем просто кивает. Он извивается, принимая сидячее положение, по-прежнему подальше от Стива, но достаточно близко, чтобы вода ополоснула и нижнюю часть его тела. Стив взмахивает ведром у решётки, и поток холодной воды обрушивается на металлический пол клетки, а когда вода доходит и до бёдер мальчишки, тот шипит.

— Ты что творишь? — рычит Брок из-за спины Стива.

Стив отворачивается от клетки, оставляя парусину убранной для циркуляции воздуха и надеясь, что Брок этого не заметил.

— От него несёт, — говорит Стив, переходя на английский и изображая на лице отвращение. — Не хочу ехать позади воняющей повозки, полной мочи и дерьма.

Брок ему ухмыляется.

— Не знал, — он подмигивает. — Я еду впереди, с Пирсом.

Стив тяжело стонет, и, стукнувшись плечами, они шагают обратно к тлеющим уголькам костра и одеялам. Он уже было решает, что смог обдурить Брока, но Брок приближается и шепчет:

— Нельзя быть таким мягким, Стив. Ты видел, что этот парень со мной сделал. Он и с тобой сделает то же, если не хуже, с улыбкой во весь рот.

И ведь Стив отнюдь в этом не сомневается.

Они опять поднимаются на рассвете и движутся на юг. Обед проходит в спешке, потому что они всего в шести часах от границы и все рвутся вернуться на английскую землю. В этот раз Стив ведёт себя смелее, просто смотрит Пирсу в глаза и говорит:

— Я дам пленнику воды.

Прошлой ночью он даже про запас наполнил флягу из ручья.

Пирс лишь немного обречённо качает головой. Но его проницательные серые глаза следят за Стивом, пока тот откидывает уголок парусины и кивком подзывает мальчика. Он не разговаривает с ним. Что-то в нём не хочет, чтобы Пирс знал, что мальчишка говорит по-французски.

Сейчас, при свете дня, всё — то, как мальчик пьёт — по-другому. Стив разглядывает кровь в спутанных волосах и забившиеся в поры пыль и грязь. То, как выпирают кости под кожей. И мальчишка смотрит в ответ, его глаза не на струйке, льющейся из фляжки, а на Стиве: рассматривают, оценивают. Стив шепчет мальчику, что постарается выпросить разрешение вечером его покормить.

— Ты наверняка голоден.

Глаза мальчика сужаются. Обрамляющие их тёмные ресницы длинные, будто женские, отчего эти самые глаза кажутся ещё бледнее, еще более неестественными.

Когда фляга вновь пустеет, Стив опускает холстину и оборачивается к Пирсу.

— Когда пересечём границу с Англией, я бы хотел достать солому для клетки и ведро для испражнений. У медведей и то такие вещи есть, — говорит он, упоминая изначальное предназначение клетки.

Пирс вскидывает бровь, хмыкает и запрыгивает на коня.

— Езжай рядом.

Стив забирается на лошадь и пускает её рысью рядом с Пирсом. Он не в состоянии удержаться от ухмылки в сторону Брока.

— Кажется, вам придётся проехаться позади, сэр Брок.

Брок ухмыляется в ответ.

— Мы вас сюда пускаем лишь затем, чтобы вы поняли, насколько далеки, сэр Стивен.

Но затем он отходит на своём чёрном иноходце и покорно ждёт, чтобы занять место в хвосте.

Как только Брок исчезает из виду, барон Пирс улыбается Стиву. На его лице удивление и веселье.

— Заводим друзей, да?

Стив краснеет.

— Кто он? — в очередной раз спрашивает Стив. Потому что ничего не сходится. Охваченное бедностью сельское имение. Шотландский мальчишка, выглядящий как оборванец, но говорящий не только на гаэльском, но и на французском. И кто настолько важен политике Англии, что Пирс самолично пересёк границу, чтобы схватить его.

Пирс глядит вдаль, и взгляд у него отсутствующий, когда он начинает разговаривать со Стивом.

— Ты знал, что каждую сотню лет мы теряем около трети знатных семей? — говорит Пирс. — На смену им, конечно же, приходят новые, но ты задумывался когда-нибудь о том, что разорившиеся дома просто… исчезают? Куда они деваются? Разумеется, совсем в упадок приходят немногие. Но вот некоторые. Некоторые всё же претерпевают крах.

И Стив думает о бирюзовом бархате и протёртых дырах, где была когда-то вышивка.

Пирс хмыкает.

— Как поживает Дартингтонский манор? Глубоко в долгах, насколько мне известно.

— Временные трудности, — Стив откашливается. — Урожай в этом году выглядит многообещающе.

Тем не менее манору нужно нечто большее, чем хороший урожай. Ему нужно, чтобы Стив вернулся с войны со славой, идущей впереди него, с землями и драгоценностями, подаренными королём. Вот только Стив пропустил всю войну, а поездка с Пирсом в Галлоуэй не принесёт ни славы, ни награды — лишь глубокое чувство стыда.

Это было той запретной темой между Стивом и его матерью, тем, что они никогда не обсуждали. Он хотел сделать всё правильно, расплатиться с кружащими вокруг манора стервятниками с помощью стали, молодости и мускул. И его мать, завидев его полные решимости глаза, всегда трепала его волосы и говорила: «Ты не должен». Но он должен был. _Должен._

Пирс рассматривает его, и в уголках его губ играет веселье.

— Будь осторожен, шагая по своему пути, Стивен. Ты хорошо идёшь, но дорога узкая, а скалы подле неё смертоносны, — он вздёргивает поводья, подгоняя коня и очевидно отказываясь продолжать разговор со Стивом. — Покорми сегодня своего ручного волка, — бормочет Пирс. — Может, тебя он и не укусит.

Уже вечером, когда они разбивают лагерь, едва пройдя три мили после пересечения границы Англии, Стив, держа одну из приготовленных на костре форелей, говорит мальчику, что сейчас достанет кляп. Что кричать нельзя и что он сможет поесть, если будет вести себя тихо. Мальчик подползает к нему и послушно наклоняет голову, давая Стиву добраться до узла кляпа. Тот такой тугой, что Стиву приходится его срезать, поранив в процессе ему щёку.

Мальчишка в одно мгновение бросается на Стива, кусает в предплечье с такой силой, что Стив роняет нож, и воет проклятья на гаэльском, связанными руками пытаясь подобрать нож.

Брок, открыв клетку, проскакивает мимо Стива и избивает мальчишку дубиной до потери сознания.

Стив в ужасе наблюдает за тем, как всё пошло наперекосяк — слишком быстро.

Тонкая струйка крови стекает по лбу мальчишки. Его лицо _,_ расслабленое в беспамятстве, так _юно_. Губы от кляпа влажные и потрескавшиеся, но теперь, когда плотная тряпка не удерживает его рот широко раскрытым, тот оказывается до странного нежным. Всё в чертах его лица кажется благородным. Скорее уж дорогая породистая охотничья собака, чем дикий волк.

   
Artwork by [maichan](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/)

Брок пихает его. Остальные рыцари смеются; даже Пирса это позабавило.

— Вот что случается, когда пытаешься приручить дикое животное, — кричит Роллинс.

Брок качает головой и бормочет, что всех шотландцев нужно вырезать, а их проклятую страну — заселить овцами. Возвращаясь к костру, он отвешивает Стиву подзатыльник.

— Уж не знаю, чему тебя учил тот старый рыцарь, но по возвращении в Девон ты пойдёшь с нами и научишься прилично драться, — ворчит Брок.

Стив потирает рукав. Он не виноват. Мальчишка _быстрый_. Он опускает глаза на кровавый след от зубов на правой руке и молит Бога, чтобы не было заражения.

Они озираются по сторонам, когда слышат приближающийся топот копыт, и вынимают мечи из ножен. Уже поздно, почти стемнело, а порядочные люди по ночам не странствуют. Пирс слезает с коня.

— Иоганн? — произносит он, когда виднеется лицо мужчины.

Это один из латников Пирса, составляющих его основные силы, что брели на юг с королём и везли имущество Пирса и которые опережали их уже на неделю. Мужчина, спешившись, шагает к Пирсу, быстро опускается на колено и, подойдя вплотную, шепчет тому что-то на ухо. Лицо Пирса искажается от ярости, и он ругается себе под нос.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Брок.

— Граф Арундел поджидает нас в Карлайле, с _вопросами._ — выплёвывает Пирс.

Арундел опоздал, когда раздавали милость короля. Его отец объединился с Эдуардом II против королевы Изабеллы и Мортимера и потерял жизнь и земли, когда Изабелла вторглась в Англию, пытаясь свергнуть мужа. Но юный Энтони, богатый как Крёз8 и вдвое более надменный, убедил Эдуарда III вернуть ему простирающиеся в Сассексе земли и Валлийскую марку. Стив знает, что между Пирсом и Арунделом никогда не было любви: в борьбе за лучшую службу королю победы Арундела в Уэльсе соперничали с выступлениями против шотландцев под предводительством Пирса.

Пирс раздражённо отходит от огня, шипя и ругаясь, будто злой кот. Возвращается он пару минут спустя, и в чертах его лица проступает странное, неестественное спокойствие. Стиву думается, что Пирс — человек масок. Ему кажется, что, в то время как Брока прочитать крайне легко, в Пирсе он никогда не увидит больше, чем тот _позволяет_ ему увидеть. Стив совершенно не представляет, каков этот человек за политическими махинациями. Возможно, под политикой ничего и нет. Возможно, игры — это единственное, что в нём есть.

Пирс ему улыбается. Что никогда хорошо не заканчивается.

— Ты теперь рыцарь, — обходительно произносит он, пальцами чуть надавливая на старый кожаный пояс сэра Абрахама. Улыбка ширится. — Тебе нужен сквайр.

— Я об этом не подумал, сэр, — неуверенно отвечает Стив.

Пирс одной рукой обнимает Стива и ведёт прямиком к повозке с клеткой. Его голос обманчиво непринужденный, будто он просил Стива подобрать костюмы для придворного бала-маскарада.

— Ты возьмёшь волчонка, и он станет твоим сквайром. Не выводи его в свет, пока не научится себя вести. Не бей его всё время. Попробуй переманить на нашу сторону. О, и, что бы ты ни делал, не дай ему сбежать.

— У меня есть выбор? — спрашивает Стив. Он уже знает ответ, но ему попросту любопытно, что ответит Пирс.

Пирс, изображая задумчивость, поджимает губы.

— Ну, если ты не хочешь за ним приглядывать, я могу попросить Брока. Так или иначе, мы запрячем шотландского мальчишку в Уэст-Кантри, где никто не станет его искать.

— А если он сбежит? — спрашивает Стив, пробегаясь большим пальцем по отметке зубов на предплечье.

— Ах, видишь ли, сразу по возвращении домой в Солсбери я скуплю все долги Дартингтонского манора, — отвечает Пирс, и Стив чувствует призрачную шёлковую тесьму, стягивающуюся вокруг шеи. —  Не дай ему умереть и держи его рядом с собой до его совершеннолетия, и я прощу их. Потеряешь его — что ж, прощай, дом Роджерсов, — Пирс, вскинув бровь, глядит на Стива.

Стив оглядывается и видит Брока и Джека Роллинса, со смехом закидывающих камнями бессознательного мальчика через прутья.

— Я сделаю это, — выдыхает Стив.

  

 

~*~

 Заметок очень много!

[Примечания переводчика]

Я, конечно, всё гуглю и самообразовываюсь, но мои знания истории средневековой Европы небезупречны. Если вы увидели появившуюся при переводе неточность каких-либо исторических терминов, пожалуйста, скажите мне об этом, и я с радостью поправлю! Также автор говорит о том, что использует в тексте много лексики, непривычной и малоизвестной даже для англоговорящих. Я стараюсь максимально этому соответствовать, поэтому, как и автор, прошу спрашивать в комментариях, если что-то неясно. Я добавлю в сноски или расскажу прямо там.

Заметки автора показались мне довольно интересными и полезными, так что после каждой главы они обязательно будут.

~*~

[Примечания автора]

Привет, народ! Добро пожаловать в суперальтернативную вселенную (без сил, без металлической руки, без сывортки). Здесь, в отличие от большинства средневековых фиков, очень много усилий ушло на то, чтобы сделать его исторически верным. И от соавторов у нас тут есть шикарные арты.

На написание этой работы меня вдохновило… что самое прекрасное в этой жизни, Конан? [отсылка к фильму Конан-Варвар — прим. переводчика] Томящиеся рыцари. Бесспорно. Тем не менее, многое из оригинального духа фика появилось благодаря моей скромной одержимости японскими сказками, особенно Хэйкэ-моногатари и Гэндзи-моногатари (читать сначала советую Хэйкэ; начало Гэндзи довольно тяжелое для восприятия. Забавный факт: Гэндзи-моногатари написала в XI веке женщина, и это один из самых ранних романов в истории.)

В этих сказках меня восхищает то, что основное внимание в них сосредоточено не на победителях исторического конфликта, а на проигравших. А точнее на том, что происходит дальше с их любовницами, внебрачными детьми и союзниками. Что вы станете делать, когда вы были лучшим другом императора, а он больше не император? Особенно если вы женщина и должны подчиняться строгим правилам вашей социальной роли. В дань уважения я называю главы в честь японских гангстерских/нуар фильмов.

В конце каждой главы «Шотландского мальчишки» будет обширное обсуждение истории средневековой Англии.

Многие персонажи основаны на реально существовавших людях, хоть их действия по большому счёту являются выдуманными. Пирс — это Уильям Монтегю, Брок — Роберт де Уффорд, Ситвелл — Генри де Перси, Тони Старк — Ричард ФитцАлан, граф Арундел. Большая часть истории включает в себя битвы и поступки королей и королев, которые происходили на самом деле. Если вам интересен этот период, рекомендую две моих любимых книги: «A Distant Mirror» Барбары Такман и «Edward III & the Triumph of England» Эдмунда Барбера [первая переведена под названием «Загадка XIV века», её можно найти в сети или попросить у меня, если не найдёте; вторая, насколько я поняла, на русский не переведена — прим. переводчика].

Это карта Англии того времени. Кликните [тут](http://www.emersonkent.com/images/british_isles_1300.jpg), чтобы увидеть во весь экран. Девон (Devon) слева внизу. Дартингтонский манор (Dartington Manor) на юге Дартмура (Dartmoor), чуть левее Эксетера (Exeter). Как видите, и у Дарема (Durham), и у Честера (Chester), и, если присмотреться, ещё и у Или (Ely) интересные имена: Епископство Дарема (The Bishopric of Durham) и Палатинское Графство Честер (The County Palatine of Chester). Это благодаря тому, что эти земли управлялись церковью. Католическая церковь в то время всё ещё была невероятно влиятельна и богата. Также можно заметить чёткие границы Уэльса и Шотландии. В то время бедному Уэльсу от англичан довольно сильно досталось.

 

* * *

1 Ма́нор — феодальное поместье в средневековых Англии и Шотландии.

2 Граф Марч — титул, который несколько раз создавался в Англии и Шотландии для представителей семей, владения которых располагались на пограничных владениях (марках) между Англией с Уэльсом (Валлийская марка) и Англией с Шотландией (Шотландские марки).

3 Сквайр — в раннем Средневековье титул оруженосца рыцаря (впоследствии титул присваивался чиновникам, занимающим должности, связанные с доверием правительства).

4 Салический закон — постановление «Салической правды», исключавшее женщину из наследования земельного владения, в некоторых европейских государствах послужившее основанием для устранения женщины от престолонаследия. В этом своем значении Салический закон был принят во Франции в XIV в.

5 Дело Нельской башни — скандал и уголовное дело о супружеской и государственной измене во французской королевской семье, произошедшие в 1314 году. В ходе расследования три невестки короля Филиппа IV были обвинены в супружеской измене единственной дочерью короля Изабеллой, королевой Англии. Дело было названо по Нельской башне, в которой, по словам обвинения, происходила большая часть прелюбодеяния. Скандал привёл к пыткам и казням любовников принцесс и тюремному заключению невесток Филиппа IV, а также долгосрочным последствиям для всей династии Капетингов.

6 Лейне — шотландская рубаха-туника.

7 Меле — рыцарский турнир, в ходе которого две группы рыцарей, вооружённых копьями либо другим турнирным арсеналом, сражались друг против друга. Основная цель меле — моделирование реальной битвы.

8 Крёз — последний царь Лидии из рода Мермнадов. Считается, что Крёз одним из первых начал чеканить монету, установив стандарт чистоты металла (98 % золота или серебра) и гербовую царскую печать на лицевой стороне (голова льва и быка). По этой причине он слыл в античном мире баснословным богачом.


	2. Август 1333: Бездомный пёс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С пленником через всю Англию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все диалоги на французском, за исключением выделенных полужирным шрифтом: они на английском.

Следующим утром Пирс, Рамлоу и остальные рыцари устремляются на юг прямиком к Карлайлу, оставляя Стива на небольшом перекрёстке в компании одного из латников Пирса, специально нанятого местного проводника и мальчика в клетке. Впереди у них долгий путь, и идут они в обход, минуя английских пэров со слугами, возвращающимися после победы по главной лондонской дороге на юг, и избегая вопросов о заключённом.

Небольшая группка Стива бредёт на запад, прямо к камберлендскому побережью. Проводник не без сильного акцента сообщает, что по побережью придётся идти два дня, пока старая римская дорога не повернёт вновь на восток, где через лес пересекается с лондонской дорогой в Кендале. Стив всегда любил море, и теперь, когда он покинул общество Брока и других рыцарей, ему кажется, будто с плеч его спадает тяжёлый груз. Он почти спокоен. Он впервые за несколько месяцев настолько близок к умиротворению, и он не преминул бы соскочить с лошади и поцеловать английскую землю, если за этим не последовал бы смех со стороны его спутников.

Но, пока их одинокая шеренга движется по извилистой просёлочной дороге на запад мимо впечатляющих холмов, испещрённых любопытными овцами и настороженными крестьянами, из головы Стива не выходит мальчишка. Тот по-прежнему связан, во рту его кляп, а клетка всё так же накрыта полотном из парусины. Но он проснулся. Спустя час пути по пустынной камберлендской местности, где нет лишних глаз за исключением овечьих, Стив принимает решение. Он поворачивает назад, к клетке, и срывает скрывающую её ткань. Отчего Иоганн, лысый краснолицый всадник, прожигает его взглядом, но мальчик неподвижен: он вжался в угол и глядит на них.

В середине дня, дойдя до вершины холма, они оказываются у развилки, одна из дорог которой по крутому склону ведёт к раздольному песчаному побережью. Они останавливаются у моря, чтобы отдохнуть и перекусить. Их проводник скачет с парой Стивовых монет к близлежащим, стоящим вплотную друг другу лачугам, чтобы найти хоть одного крестьянина, у кого можно купить что-то кроме солёной говядины и чёрствых галет. Вскоре он возвращается с охапкой зайцев, и они с Иоганном берутся их свежевать и готовить.

Стив проверяет мальчика. Он отлично знает, что мальчишка не ел три дня. Мальчик глядит на него — в его длинных волосах запёкшаяся кровь, а рубаха покрыта пятнами. Он кажется изнурённым, но глаза его горят всё той же бессильной яростью, подобную которой Стив никогда доселе не видел. Стив не может найти в своём сердце ненависти к нему, что бы Рамлоу ни говорил о шотландцах. Его, очевидно, воспитывали, судя по знанию французского и платью его матери, которое было прекраснее любого из платьев его собственной и, даже лишённое украшений, было ничуть не хуже, чем у любой из благородных дам за королевским столом.

Стив открывает клетку и заходит внутрь, чтобы вытащить из неё мальчишку. Тот сильно вздрагивает от прикосновения Стива, и в это мгновение Стиву хочется Рамлоу придушить. Пока Стив помогает ему выбраться из повозки, мальчик безудержно дрожит, ослабший от голода, измождённый, испытывающий страх, но полный ярости.

Босые ноги мальчика погружаются в тёмный песок, и на мгновение тот поджимает пальцы ног, зарывается в него, ощущая влажные крупицы. Это до странного очаровательный, интимный жест, и он кажется таким нормальным после дней крови и ужаса, что Стив вынужден отвести глаза.

Вернувшись взглядом к мальчику, он замечает, что тот, не уверенный, что будет дальше, снова за ним наблюдает.

— Мы уже в Англии, — говорит Стив. — Сейчас я сниму кляп. Можешь кричать что душе угодно. Только, пожалуйста, не кусайся больше.

До них долетает запах жареной зайчатины, и аромат заставляет желудок Стива заурчать от голода. Он даже представить не может, каково мальчишке.

Прежде, чем успевает передумать, Стив срезает кляп и делает шаг назад, удерживая парня в стоячем положении, но на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Его запястья и лодыжки ещё связаны, но мальчишка демонстративно изо всех сил старается удержаться на ногах, хоть дрожь и умаляет эффект. Не будучи связанным, мальчик уже не кажется таким маленьким, как думал Стив: всего на пару дюймов ниже его самого. Но мальчик слишком худой. И худоба это рождена постоянным голодом, рождена постоянной  _нуждой_ на протяжении длительного времени. Стив вспоминает сказанные Пирсом слова: _«Они бы умерли от голода в этой башне»_ , и осознаёт всю их ужасающую правдивость.

Мальчик кричит.

Кричит и кричит на гаэльском.

На небо. На Стива. На холмы. Иоганн и их камберлендский проводник Фрэнк вскакивают на ноги и тянутся за оружием, но Стив, подняв руку, останавливает их. Спустя будто бы вечность мальчишка, дрожа, падает в песок. Слёз нет, но кажется, словно он плачет. Его голос скрипит и ломается, и крики крошатся в хриплый шёпот, а затем и вовсе сходят на нет. Он лишь ударяется лбом о песок, снова и снова, словно в молитве, словно в проклятии. После такого шума тишина бьёт под дых.

Стив присаживается на корточки рядом с ним.

— Я бы не прочь тебя помыть. Умеешь плавать?

Мальчик садится на колени и обращает голову к Стиву. Снова этот взгляд. Прищуренные глаза и выражение полного и безоговорочного презрения. И тогда на самом чистом французском на памяти Стива мальчишка шепчет:

— Разумеется, я, блядь, умею плавать, саксонский1 ты кусок идиота. Я вырос в башне посреди озера.

Стив смеётся, злясь на самого себя.

— Что ж, тогда придётся оставить руки связанными, — говорит он и, потянувшись вперёд, разрезает связывающую лодыжки мальчика верёвку.

Стив встаёт и помогает подняться мальчику. Они подходят к морю, и мальчишку трясёт, будто новорожденного жеребёнка, он едва держится на тощих ногах. Мальчик спотыкается, и Стиву следовало ожидать того, что происходит дальше, но его всё же застаёт врасплох мгновение, когда запинка становится подножкой, и Стив приземляется точно на свою задницу.

Мальчишка бежит.

Стив кричит Иоганну и Фрэнку, и они бросаются в погоню. Мальчишка падает, ободрав себе колени, но тут же поднимается и продолжает бежать, а кровь струится по его голеням. Он медленен. Слишком вымотан, чтобы быть быстрым, и Стив нагоняет его, как только тот добегает до самого берега.

Мальчик оглядывается на шум Стивовых шагов, и Стив в ужасе смотрит, как лодыжка мальчика подворачивается на камне и тот начинает падать. Со связанными руками он не в состоянии смягчить падение.

Стив делает рывок вперёд и хватает мальчика прежде, чем тот успевает удариться о землю. В конце концов оба они барахтаются на болотистом берегу, мальчишка поливает его грязью и выплёскивает на него свою ярость. Но Стив превосходит его и в росте, и в силе и просто обхватывает мальчика со спины мощными руками. И помимо этого Стиву приходится вертеть головой, уклоняясь от попыток мальчишки затылком сломать ему нос, а голени его начинают покрываться синяками от пяток мальчика, но оба они относительно невредимы.

— Ну хватит, — говорит Стив, поднимая парня на ноги. — Давай уже затащим тебя в море, — Стив держит мальчика за плечи перед собой и подталкивает в сторону медленных гребней волн. Мальчишка не сопротивляется, и Стив не уверен, сдался ли тот на время или же просто ждёт подвернувшейся возможности.

Мальчик шипит, когда холодная солёная вода омывает многочисленные порезы и раздраженную рассечённую кожу на запястьях и лодыжках. Но, когда Стив мягко надавливает на его плечи, он покорно окунается в воду, позволяя воде смыть грязь и кровь с волос. Он погружается несколько раз, после чего встает и трясётся, словно собака, умудряясь сильно обрызгать и Стива.

   
Artwork by [tsumi](http://tsumi-noaru.tumblr.com/)

Мальчик откидывает голову и на мгновение закрывает глаза, полуденное солнце освещает его бледное утончённое лицо и обращает капли воды в иссиня-чёрных волосах в подобие драгоценных камней. Длинная льняная рубашка от воды становится полупрозрачной и облепляет его худощавое тело. Губы поалели от царапавшего их кляпа и саднящей солёной воды.

У Стива пересыхает горло. _Кто он такой?_

— Лучше? — с трудом произносит он.

Один светлый глаз приоткрывается, и губы изгибаются в оскале.

— Ты всерьёз ждёшь, что я _поздравлю_ тебя с тем, что это наименьшее дерьмо из случившегося со мной на этой неделе? — плевок мальчишки попадает Стиву в щёку. — Вы убили мою семью. Я убью всех вас до единого.

Стив свободной рукой — не той, что сжимает плечо парня во избежание следующей попытки удрать, — стирает с лица слюну. Он вздыхает и пытается по-другому.

— Я Стив. А тебя как зовут?

Мальчишка смеётся резко и глухо.

— Ты убил их всех и даже не знаешь моего имени. Иди к чёрту. _Смерть_. Вот моё имя.

Он поворачивается к Стиву.

— Если ты закончил быть добрым самаритянином, я хочу обратно в свою клетку.

***

Они опять связывают мальчишке ноги, но уже слабее, чтобы он мог медленно и шаркая ногами передвигаться, но не бежать. Стив велит Иоганну и Фрэнку держать мальчика, пока сам срезает верёвку с его рук, обматывает запястья лоскутом камвольной ткани, чтобы защитить кожу, и снова связывает руки перед ним, чтобы мальчишка мог есть руками. Кляп они не используют. Они дают ему хлеб, сыр, половину жареного зайца и воду. Он съедает всё до последней крошки. В крохотной деревушке на опушке леса они покупают солому, которой застилают дно клетки, и ещё одно ведро для испражнений.

На дороге вдоль камберлендского побережья редко кто-то появляется, да и то лишь крестьяне, и Стив может оставить клетку не накрытой. Никто не станет открыто глазеть, но Стив замечает, как взгляды пробегают сперва по клетке, потом по вооружённому всаднику, а затем и по рыцарскому поясу Стива, после чего все неминуемо решают, что мальчишка в клетке — вовсе не их дело.

Проблемы начинаются сразу же, как они прощаются с Фрэнком на лондонской дороге. Первый намёк на них появляется уже в южном Кендале: монах на осле, глядящий слишком долго. Иоганн, ведущий повозку, встречается с мужчиной взглядами и произносит: « **Шотландский пленник»** , и служитель Господа подъезжает ближе и плюёт на мальчика. Мальчишка рычит что-то в ответ, и это даже похоже на латынь, но монах лишь, указывав на него пальцем, говорит, что тот отправится в преисподнюю. Стив, скрепя сердце, вновь накрывает клетку. Он складывает парусину, чтобы та не доходила до самого низа, оставляя фут припуска для проветривания.

По дороге встречаются рыцари и мечники, бредущие на юг с шотландской кампании, некоторые из которых с перевязанными и всё ещё кровоточащими ранами, и Стив, заслышав, как они проклинают шотландцев и бравируют тем, что с ними сделают, если повстречают, ощущает прилив беспокойства за их подопечного. И люди всё равно стараются рассмотреть, что внутри, и украдкой бросают взгляды под ткань, проезжая или проходя мимо.

Мальчишка молчит, даже если задавать ему прямые вопросы. И ест за двоих.

Стив, дразня, называет мальчишку Лорд Смерть или Ваше Величество. Ответа не получает. Они останавливаются в трактире, но Стив, охраняя заключённого, спит в задней части повозки. Иоганн спит на сеновале в конюшне с другими латниками.

И здесь, в таверне за пределами Ковентри, худший страх Стива становится явью. Выпросив жалованье, Иоганн тут же пропивает его в компании четверых саффолкских лучников. Они слишком пьяны, чтобы разглядеть: гора ткани около повозки — вовсе не мешки, а вот Стив от их шума просыпается. Лучники, стянув с клетки покрывающую её ткань, бросаются в мальчишку нечистотами и помоями, называя его самыми грубыми английскими словами.

Мальчишка на них рычит, а затем оборачивается и глядит в упор на Стива.

— Выпусти меня, — шипит он.

Один из лучников вынимает длинный нож.

— **Никакой королевской охраны. Выбьем из него всё дерьмо,** — произносит на английском мужчина и швыряет нож сквозь прутья клетки. Мальчишка отшатывается, и один из других лучников тычет кинжалом туда, куда сдвинулся мальчик.

Они смеются, и остальные присоединяются, зазвенев длинными ножами по прутьям, пытаясь дотянуться до бледной худой плоти.

— **Танцуй! Танцуй, дикарь!**

Мальчишка подлетает к самому медленному и пьяному из них и разрезает о его кинжал связывающие его руки верёвки. Но на мгновение это делает его беззащитным, и нож ранит его, оставляя глубокий порез на бедре.

В эту секунду Стив поднимается, ловким движением доставая меч из ножен и сбрасывая плащ, под которым спал. Они пьяны, он — нет, и для него вбить в них немного сдержанности с помощью меча — раз плюнуть. К тому моменту, как трое из них приземляются на ягодицы в сточную канаву, Иоганн испаряется.

Стив уже поворачивается, чтобы проучить четвёртого, но видит, как мальчишка хватает лучника за запястье и дёргает мужчину к себе так сильно, что кровь из его носа, врезавшегося в прутья, бьёт фонтаном, и выворачивает ему руку до болезненного щелчка и крика.

Когда лучники с трудом поднимаются на ноги и начинают пятиться, Стив рычит:

— Я сэр Стивен Роджерс. Мальчишка под моей защитой. Следующий, кто хоть _посмотрит_ в его сторону, отведает моей стали, — он прячет меч в ножны и надеется, что выглядит это достаточно зрелищно. — Расскажите своим друзьям, — добавляет он.

— **Мы же не собирались его убивать,** — скулит наименее пьяный лучник. — **Хотели лишь немного поколотить.**

Стив усмехается.

— **Что ж, он оголодавший мальчишка в клетке, но всё же смог надрать вам задницы. Готов поспорить, ваши друзья из таверны _с превеликим удовольствием_ послушали бы эту историю.**

Лучники заплетающимися языками бормочут извинения Стиву — не мальчику, не тому человеку, кому на самом деле причинили вред, — и удирают в ночную темень.

Стив вздыхает и падает на козлы повозки. Та чуть скрипит под его весом. Иоганн нужен ему, чтобы везти повозку, но утром у них обязательно состоится крайне серьёзный разговор. Он бросает взгляд на мальчика, лицо которого в лунном свете едва виднеется.

— Ты в порядке?

Мальчишка утвердительно ворчит, и Стив скорее слышит, чем видит, как тот шуршит соломой, возвращаясь под свой плащ. Он сворачивается в клубок в центре клетки, так далеко от прутьев, насколько это возможно.

Стив укладывается, положив под голову свёрнутые кольчугу с сюрко и укрыв ноги плащом, и глядит на проплывающие по звёздам облака.

Он почти засыпает, когда слышит негромкий грубый шёпот:

— Стив. Почему ты сделал это для меня?

Стив переворачивается на бок.

— Потому что я дал слово, что позабочусь о тебе, — он усмехается, потому что звучит это отчего-то забавно. — Хоть ты и придурок.

Мальчишка фыркает, и наступает тишина. Стив решает, что это конец разговора. Но затем он слышит тихое:

— Я всё равно однажды тебя убью.

— Что ж, пока этот день не настал, спокойной ночи, Лорд Смерть, — шепчет Стив.

На смену его словам приходят пауза и звуки возни.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен, — произносит мальчик так тихо, что слова едва не теряются в ночи.

— Что? — говорит, садясь, Стив.

— Моё имя, — бурчит мальчик.

— Тогда доброй ночи, Джеймс, — говорит Стив не в силах сдержать улыбку, заигравшую в уголках его губ.

Мальчишка вздыхает. Теперь он лежит на спине, глядя на те же звёзды, что и Стив.

— Баки. Семья называла меня Баки.

— Хорошо. Доброй ночи, Баки, — говорит Стив. — Заберу у тебя клинок лучника завтра.

Стив проваливается в царство Морфея со странным ощущением счастья, убаюканный в объятиях сна звуком тихих полных разочарования ругательств на гаэльском.

***

Объявившийся утром Иоганн выглядит так, будто его протащили за шкирку через кусты. Стив делает ему суровый выговор, эффект от которого уменьшается оттого, что большую часть предыдущей ночи Иоганн не помнит. Солнце в новый день пути палит нещадно, и к полудню Иоганн уже чрезвычайно напоминает страдающую от похмелья свёклу.

Баки (и думать о нём как о Баки, а не о Мальчишке, странно волнительно) неохотно отдаёт украденный нож в обмен на полдюжины медовых пряников, пару ранних яблок и фляжку лёгкого пива. Стива безмерно забавляет, что Баки, оказывается, сладкоежка, и впредь он пытается ухватить что-нибудь с мелькающих по дороге рынков.

Остаток пути на юг проходит без происшествий. Иоганн не пропивает зарплату, а Стив не связывает Баки руки, кроме разве что случаев, когда они выводят его к рекам или ручейкам, чтобы помыться.

В прекрасный день в середине августа, спустя почти полмесяца с отъезда из Ковентри, они добираются до Дартингтонского манора. Встречающая их дюжина слуг манора выстраивается снаружи серого квадратного каменного поместья. Во главе их — Энджи с её рыжевато-светлой головой и ухмылкой от уха до уха. Энджи управляла повседневными делами Дартингтонского манора вот уже почти десяток лет. Женщину от земли не видать, румяная и раскованная деревенская красавица с веснушчатыми щеками и лёгкой улыбкой.

Едва ноги Стива касаются земли, Энджи тут же его обнимает, тараторя на грубоватом Уэст-Кантрийском английском благодарности Господу за то, что тот вернулся в целости, и пронзительно визжит от радости, завидев сидящий на его бёдрах рыцарский пояс. Она настаивает, чтобы он рассказал ей _всё_ , но прежде, чем тот успевает ответить, она утягивает его в джигу прямо в дворе у всех на глазах. Стив бы от стыда сгорел, да его слуги знают его с пелёнок и видели вещи и похуже. Гораздо хуже.

Тут повозка проезжает через ворота, и голос Энджи смолкает. Она хмурится и глядит на Стива.

— **Клетка?** — изрекает она.

Стив закатывает глаза, и стоит ему это сделать, как к нему сразу же приходит осознание: он перенял этот жест у Баки.

— **Долгая история, Энджи, но он… это шотландский пленный. И мой новый сквайр.**

Энджи шагает к Баки и начинает мило с ним болтать на английском: спрашивает, как его зовут, откуда он и подобные этому вещи, пока юный конюх Питер отвязывает ломовую лошадь и иноходца2 Иоганна, прицепленных позади телеги, а Стив просит кухарку Кэти отвести Иоганна в поместье и накормить.

Баки, глядя на ожидающую от него ответа Энджи, лишь качает головой.

Когда начавшаяся с их прибытием суматоха стихает, Стив наконец понимает, что происходит, и окликает Энджи.

— **Эндж, он говорит только по-французски и, эм, по-гаэльски. Он не понял, что ты сказала.**

И он молится, чтобы Энджи не была к Баки предвзята из-за того, что тот шотландец. Раньше он никогда не замечал за ней предубеждений, но если он что и вынес из поездки в Берик, так это то, что люди могут удивить тебя самым непостижимым и неприятным образом.

Энджи, благослови Господь её душу, едва слышно разочарованно цокает и тычет в Баки пальцем.

— **Что ж, придётся нам обучить тебя английскому, мой мальчик! Гаэльский в здешних краях особой популярностью не пользуется.**

Стиву приходится отвернуться и заглушить смешок рукавом, скрывая свою реакцию на слегка перекосившееся от шока лицо Баки.

Энджи оборачивается к Стиву, и тогда давится смехом уже Баки, когда Энджи упирает руки в боки и говорит:

— **Он чересчур тощий, Стив! Да он меч вряд ли поднять в состоянии, не говоря уже о том, чтоб им махать. Ты ведь в курсе, что людей нужно кормить?**

Стив качает головой.

— **Энджи, он от самой границы всю еду, какую только Англия могла ему предоставить, поглотил до последней чёртовой крошки. Клянусь, он ест ещё больше Тора.**

Восхищение, хоть и несколько напоминающее одержимость, озаряет глаза Энджи.

Стив поворачивается к Баки и терпеливо поясняет:

— Энджи у нас главная по хозяйству и еде. Для неё ты словно рождественский гусь, Бак. И скоро ты и твой аппетит станете её любимчиками.

Баки вскидывает бровь, выглядя до нелепого растерянным.

Энджи тычет в него локтём, чтобы он ей перевёл. Энджи, скрестив руки, кивает Баки, и на губах её играет чуть безумная улыбка. Затем она похлопывает Стива по руке.

— **Мы его вот-вот устроим, и тогда он в жизни не захочет уезжать** , — говорит она. — **Кажется, все мои молитвы Пресвятой Богородице о том, чтобы ты нашёл себе друга по возрасту, всё же были услышаны.**

Стив натягивает улыбку.

— А ты знаешь, что меня посвятил в рыцари сам король, Энджи? — произносит он.

Энджи задорно визжит и хватает его за руку, и все разговоры об ужасающих событиях на севере на секунду забываются.

***

Вызванная их прибытием суета рассеивается уже через час, когда Энджи начинает раздавать людям подзатыльники и велит возвращаться к работе. Стив посылает за Тором, кузнецом, и они спешно говорят на английском о Баки и его… склонностях. Поначалу Стив пытается быть поделикатнее, но, когда карие глаза Тора заволакивает замешательством, Стив раздражённо вздыхает и, вскинув руки, поясняет, что Баки пытается сбежать при каждой возможности.

— **Тогда почему он твой сквайр, если всё, чего он хочет, — это убежать?** — спрашивает Тор.

Стив бормочет, что это запутанная ситуация и что для всех будет лучше, если Баки какое-то время побудет здесь.

Тор хмурится, переводя взгляд от Стива к Баки, что, скрестив ноги, сидит в клетке и наблюдает за ними, и вновь ко Стиву. К счастью, Баки с самого прибытия в Дартингтон ведёт себя наилучшим образом. Стив не может удержаться от мысли, что тот что-то планирует.

Тор идёт обратно в кузницу и возвращается на закате с телегой, в которой катит цепь с куском железа в форме пирамиды и прикреплёнными к ней наручниками. Он приносит и кандалы для ног, достаточно свободные, чтобы позволить ходить, но и достаточно тяжёлые, чтобы любая попытка побега была затруднительна.

Стив и Энджи решают, что Баки лучше спать в солнечных покоях3 со Стивом, единственным человеком, кто может с ним общаться, чем внизу со всеми слугами. Энджи улавливает нечто в голосе Стива — сомнение — и, сощурив глаза, пристально на него смотрит.

— **Хочешь, чтобы я сделала тюфяк?** — спрашивает она.

— **Думаю, так будет лучше,** — выдыхает Стив. — **Угрожать убить меня — обычное для него дело.**

Энджи хмыкает и взгляд её очень говорящий: «Мы обязательно это обсудим». После чего она уверенной походкой удаляется, чтобы убедиться, что обед, приготовленный Кэти, как и всегда, на высоте, а светловолосый Питер (которого все они называют Пьетро, чтобы не путать с Питером-брюнетом, конюхом) не витает в облаках, забравшись на изгородь, а действительно стелет постельное бельё.

Поднимать пирамиду железа по лестнице Тору и Стиву приходится совместными усилиями. Они оставляют её около окна в добрых пятнадцати футах4 от семейной кровати.

Стив, вытирая предплечьем унизанный каплями пота лоб, вдруг осознаёт, что впервые со смерти матери оказался в этой комнате. Её личные вещи пропали — быть может, их просто убрали в сундук у дальней стены, — но всё же эта комната в голове у Стива всецело связана с _ней._ Большая кровать и лежащий на её тяжёлом деревянном каркасе матрац из конского волоса. Из-за летней жары полог кровати убран, и на ней лишь перьевые подушки и шерстяное одеяло. Затворённые тогда окна теперь открыты, пропуская воздуха столь много, сколь возможно. Главный резной сундук у дальней стены под рядом вбитых колышков для одежды. Сундуки поменьше рядом с кроватью. Скамья и небольшой стол с покоящимися на нём изящным серебряным зеркалом, умывальным тазом и костяным гребнем. Ночной горшок — потому что Дартингтонский манор был слишком старым, чтобы иметь уборную, созданную специально для этого.

Непостижимым образом всё до сих пор пахнет  _ею._ Так, как она и должна пахнуть: свежескошенной травой, печёными яблоками и только-только постиранным бельём. Не так, как под конец.

Тор дотрагивается до Стивовой руки, и лишь тогда Стив понимает, что замер. Что щёки его влажные.

— **Я… прости,** — запнувшись, произносит он, скользя по лицу рукавом. — **Надо сходить за мальчиком.**

Ножны с мечом бьются о ногу, пока он спускается по ступеням, и это напоминает Стиву о том, как всё изменилось. Теперь он управляет Дартингтонским манором. Ему девятнадцать, в его возрасте юноши обычно разъезжают с турнира на турнир и тянутся к процессии придворных, аки цветы тянутся к солнцу. Но вместо этого он несёт ответственность за всех этих людей: процветают они или голодают — в ответе он. Все они глядят на него — на _него,_ случайно пожелавшему человеку смерти, — и ждут мудрости, ждут, что он будет их вести. Все, за исключением, разумеется, одного-единственного человека, жаждущего его убить.

Стиву чудится, будто весь воздух выходит из лёгких, и всё, чего он хочет, — это сидеть на каменных ступенях и не делать ничего, ничего не решать. Но снаружи, в клетке, сидит мальчишка, а внизу, в холле, дюжина людей считают его своим лордом. Все они ждут его.

Стив прочищает горло, поправляет тунику и выходит в холл. Он благодарит Тора, похлопавшего его по плечу покрытой рубцами от искр рукой, приложив силы чуть больше необходимого, и ответившего: **«В любое время»** , и вдвоём они выходят на улицу.

От предвечернего солнца Стив щурится.

Баки лежит в клетке на спине, подложив руки под голову и закинув лодыжку одной ноги на колено другой, словно его в этом мире совершенно ничего не заботит. Он лениво садится, заслышав копошившегося у замка Стива.

— Я не горю желанием связывать тебе руки на глазах у всех, — бормочет Стив, ощутив на себе взгляд светлых глаз.

Баки по-волчьи ухмыляется.

Стив разочарованно стонет. Ну конечно же, он будет вести себя как маленький кусок дерьма. Он хватает огрызок запасной верёвки спереди повозки.

— Давай сюда свои запястья, — говорит он.

— Нет, — отвечает Баки.

— Тогда просидишь тут всю ночь без обеда, когда мог бы спать в чудной постели с… — Стив оборачивается через плечо и принюхивается, — жареной бараниной и черносливовым пирогом.

Баки пожимает плечами и укладывается обратно.

— Да ну, мне и тут неплохо, — и усмехается. — А твои слуги не поскупились на забавные взгляды в мою сторону, Стив. Полагаю, нечасто ты на своё болото людей в клетках привозишь.

Стив щёлкает замком клетки, открывает дверь и умышленно поворачивается спиной, делая несколько шагов в сторону. Когда он начинает говорить, выходит нарочито колко:

— Мои люди беспокоятся обо мне. Впрочем, я забочусь о том, чтобы им хватало еды и одежды. Ты, наверное, не помнишь, каково это, но, смею тебя заверить, в грамотно управляемом маноре…

— В него врезается десять стоунов5 концентрированной шотландской ярости.

Стив ожидал удара, поэтому уклоняется и в итоге оказывается сверху на извивающемся рассвирепевшем Баки, что кричит на него на истерическом и бессмысленном сочетании гаэльского и французского, между делом пытаясь укусить его и выцарапать ему глаза.

Оба Питера выбегают из поместья на шум и тоже садятся на Баки, и после нескольких неистовых мгновений борьбы у них выходит связать ему руки и ноги. Баки разбивает губу, и у него снова открывается одна из старых ран на голове. На лице Питера скверная царапина. Пьетро укушен в ногу, а Стив получил удар по яйцам, но работа выполнена. Он благодарит обоих Питеров и велит им возвращаться внутрь. Бросив взгляд на вход в имение, он замечает наблюдающую за ними Энджи.

Баки сверлит их взглядом, валяясь в пыли.

Стив сыт по горло.

Он поднимается, хватает Баки под руки — хватает сильно, до синяков — и тянет в стоячее положение. И затем ведёт его на расстоянии вытянутой руки в поместье. Стив чувствует, как все в поместье — действительно _все_ — глядят ему в спину, а глаза их горят любопытством: слухи уже поползли. Но вместо того, чтобы обратить на них внимание, он, опустив голову, сосредотачивается на том, чтобы не дать Баки в очередной раз вырваться на свободу, пока ведёт его наверх.

Оказавшись наконец наверху, Стив не сдерживается и грубо толкает Баки, отчего мальчишка падает на колени и старается извернуться, чтобы удар об пол пришёлся на плечо, а не на лицо.

— Прости, — машинально произносит Стив, заключая ноги Баки в кандалы и захлопывая замок. Разрезав верёвки, он отходит прежде, чем Баки успевает на него замахнуться.

Стив усаживается на большой сундук, тот, что с резьбой, и обхватывает голову руками. Во что он себя втянул?

Отстранённо он слышит, как Баки исследует, насколько далеко ему позволяют двигаться цепи. Доносятся даже надсадные стоны и приглушённая ругань, вероятно, оттого, что Баки пытается сдвинуть пирамиду из железа на конце своих оков. Но Стиву ни капли не интересно посмотреть.

Он должен был отказаться. Он должен был сказать Пирсу катиться в ад. Он не может этого сделать.

По утру Иоганн уедет обратно в Солсбери. Он может доставить Пирсу письмо, думается Стиву. Сказать, что сделка отменяется. Сказать, что удерживать Баки Дартингтонский манор не в состоянии. Он слишком маленький. Он не предназначен для содержания заключённых.

Пирс ещё не успел скупить долги поместья. Баки может отправиться куда-нибудь ещё. Просто… не сюда. Куда угодно, но только не сюда.

В комнате тихо.

Стив запускает пальцы в волосы и поднимает взгляд, и его тут же охватывает ужас.

Баки сидит на полу вполоборота от Стива. Его пальцы рассеянно скользят по железному браслету на правой лодыжке, а сам он уставился в пространство.

Стив следит за направлением взгляда Баки: тот глядит на кровать и на стоящий рядом стол с зеркалом и гребнем.

И он плачет, плачет совершенно беззвучно.

 

 

~*~

[примечания автора]

Давайте поговорим об Англии 1333 года и как она к этому пришла. Первое, что нужно иметь в виду, — это что вся знать говорила на французском! Да, это правда. Но не на парижском французском. Они говорили на нормандском французском, который как настоящий французский, но со странным акцентом и хреновой тучей заимствованных у викингов слов.

Многие знают о Вильгельме Завоевателе, нормандском (северо-западном французском) лорде, приплывшем в Англию в 1066 и, ну, завоевавшем её. С того момента английской знатью стали нормандско-французские рыцари, переплывшие Английский Канал вместе с ним. А чего многие не помнят, так это что менее чем за 200 лет до этого, примерно в 880 году, викинг по имени Ролло завоевал Нормандию, стал первым герцогом Нормандии и всех своих викингов-приятелей сделал важными шишками.

Поэтому нормандские рыцари, завоевавшие Англию в 1066, всего несколько поколений назад были викингами. Но все они говорили на странном французском диалекте, а потому все в Англии, кто из себя что-то представлял, с того момента тоже стали говорить на этом странном французском диалекте. Настоящие крестьяне говорили на английском, по крайней мере в Англии. Уэльс и Шотландия были независимыми на тот момент и даже (по большей части) во временной период этой истории. В этих странах говорили на своих родных кельтских вариациях (валлийский гэльский и шотландский гэльский соответственно), хоть по границам и обитали странные германские шотландцы, жившие в низинах (начинаем понимать, почему английский язык — огромная мешанина? В одном только этом абзаце мы поговорили про языки викингов, старофранцузский, германские/фризские диалекты и два крайне отличных друг от друга кельтских языка, приправленных крестьянской разговорной речью. Я хочу принести искренние извинения всем, кто когда-либо изучал английский в качестве иностранного, простите, что во всём этом нет никакого смысла, спасибо, что пытаетесь [извинения приняты, но легче от этого не стало — прим. переводчика]).

Кроме того, знаете, даже ненавидя друг друга, Уэльс с Англией и Шотландия с Англией заключали смешанные браки, а знать есть знать, поэтому (к примеру) шотландская знать при дворе Роберта Брюса одевалась подобно Европейской и в основном говорила на французском. Это была леген…

(подожди, подожди)

…дарная эра французского [отсылка к сериалу «Как я встретил вашу маму» — прим. переводчика].

(Игнорируйте Рамлоу, он просто ксенофобный мудак, а шотландцы были в ту пору очень даже цивилизованными. И «Храброе Сердце» тоже игнорируйте [речь о фильме с Мелом Гибсоном, не о мультфильме с созвучным названием — прим. переводчика]. Никто лица синей краской из вайды не мазал.) И ещё одна важная вещь: килты в то время не существовали. Не было клетчатого тартана, не было ни намёка на килт или накидку-плед. Я знаю, люди, не являющиеся шотландцами и незнакомые с шотландскими традициями, очень тащатся по килтам, но клетчатые пледы появились лишь в XVI веке. И килт, каким мы его знаем сегодня, был результатом промышленной революции, потому что из-за большого килта — килта на всё тело, — застрявшего в деталях машин, происходили Плохие Вещи. Так что не докучайте мне вашими килтами, ладушки спасибо пока.

 

* * *

1 Sassenach — гэльский пренебрежительный термин, употребляемый в отношении всего английского и в отношении самих англичан. Всё ещё используется. В русском языке (сакс/саксонский) оттенок пренебрежительности утрачен, к сожалению.

2 Иноходец — верховой конь. Иноходцем называется конь с особой походкой: при движении конь поднимает сразу две ноги какой-либо стороны, в то время как у обычных лошадей ноги поднимаются по диагонали: например, передняя правая и задняя левая. Из-за такой особенности иноходцы выигрывают у обычных лошадей в скорости, а потому для передвижения на дальние расстояния чаще всего выбирают именно их [Подробнее можете прочитать в комментариях, где добрый человек указал мне на то, что эту особенность иноходцев стоит разъяснить — прим. переводчика]. У рыцарей обыкновенно было две лошади: иноходец, то есть лошадь на каждый день для длинных дистанций, и дестриэ, или боевой конь, — здоровенная тяжёлая махина, обученная для битв. Были и универсальные лошади, которые и телегу тянуть могли, и для езды на длинные дистанции годились.

3 Солнечные покои — то, что американцы назвали бы вторым этажом, а здравомыслящие европейцы — первым этажом средневекового поместья. Там спала семья, которой принадлежал манор. Чтобы вы понимали, не было отдельных комнат для каждого. Слуги спали на полу в холле или на кухне, а семья лорда — всей толпой в одной кровати.

4 15 футов ~ 4,5 метра.

5 Стоун — устаревшая британская единица измерения массы, равная 14 фунтам или 6,35 кг. В настоящее время тоже иногда употребляется. Так, если Баки весит 10 стоунов, то, иными словами, он весит 64 кг.


	3. Август-сентябрь 1333: Юность зверя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уроки для будущих сквайров.

Энджи, конечно же, замечает, что в холл этим вечером они не спускаются. Часом позже вместе с Кэти они поднимаются с подносами ужина в руках и обнаруживают, что угрюмые мальчишки сидят по разным углам спальни, устремив мрачные взгляды в пол, а в самой комнате, хоть солнце и почти село, нет ни единой зажженной свечи.

Глаза у обоих красные и опухшие.

Энджи тихо цокает и жестом велит Кэти поставить поднос рядом со Стивом. Баранина, хрустящий хлеб и пирог с топлёными сливками источают до того сильный аромат — сытный и настолько  _домашний_ , что вырывают Стива из мыслей.

Кэти берётся зажигать свечи и помешивать угли в камине, разжигая в них жизнь, и чем ближе суетящаяся Энджи подходит к сидящему на полу мальчику, тем чётче становится её дрожащая тень, отбрасываемая в теперь уже освещённой комнате.

— **Как его зовут, Стив?** — спрашивает она.

— **Эм,** — доносится от глядящего на свой поднос Стива. На лежащий на нём нож для еды, монотонно сверкающий в едва доходящем до него свете. Он вскакивает так быстро, что голова кружится. — **Энджи, постой.**

Он подлетает к ней.

— **Баки. Его зовут Баки,** — и хватает прибор с подноса мальчишки. — **И никаких ножей.**

Энджи, глядя на него, хмурит брови.

— **Что он такого натворил, Стив? Чтобы заковывать его в цепи подобным образом.**

Что-то внутри Стива сжимается.

— **Ничего. Просто… он ничего не сделал,** — предшествующее головокружение стремительно обращается в головную боль. — **Расскажу позже. Сейчас я слишком уставший, Энджи.**

Энджи неодобрительно хмыкает и кладёт на пол перед Баки поднос. Стив лениво замечает, что на нём чуть ли не в два раза больше еды, чем у него. И что Баки глядит на Энджи через завесу тёмных волос.

Энджи, не обращая на него внимания, ухмыляется Баки.

А затем протягивает руку и _треплет его за щёку._

Стоит этому произойти, Стив в страхе замирает, а время замедляется настолько, что, кажется, не идёт, а ползёт, как на турнире в Челтнеме, где он видел, как рыцарь сломал шею: мгновение перед тем, как свалившийся с лошади мужчина ударился о твёрдую почву, тянулось будто целую вечность. Это то самое чувство, когда ты знаешь, что вот-вот произойдёт нечто ужасное, но твой разум отгораживает тебя от этого момента, пытается как можно дольше сдерживать его наступление. И в голове Стива мелькает мысль о том, что, ей-Богу, если Баки хоть пальцем тронет Энджи, он…

— **Тебе надо набрать вес перед жатвой! Кушай, мой мальчик, еды у нас горы, если захочешь ещё, и я подумывала сделать завтра ежевичный пирог с песочной крошкой…**

Она ерошит ему волосы.

Руки Баки не связаны, и Стив отлично знает, каким по-змеиному быстрым при желании может быть мальчишка. Сердце Стива бешено колотится в груди; каждый мускул в его теле напряжён.

— Если ты хотя бы _подумаешь_ о том, чтобы причинить ей боль… — шипит Стив.

— Я не из тех, кто поднимает руку на женщин, — шипит в ответ Баки только уголком рта. — В отличие от некоторых.

Энджи продолжает болтать, а её хорошее настроение — почти что физически ощутимая сила. Она, указав на себя, повторяет громко и медленно:

— **ЭН-ДЖИ.**

И Баки, откинув волосы с лица и склонив голову, улыбается ей. Настоящий, феерический маленький гадёныш. Стива охватывает непреодолимое желание Баки придушить, пока тот выдает на французском с красивейшим акцентом истинного аристократа:

— Спасибо Вам огромное, миледи Анджела. За приготовленную Вами чудесную еду и за то, что так великодушно поделились ею с пленником вроде меня.

— **О-ох,** — восхищённо произносит Кэти, стоящая у потрескивающего огня. — **Он благопристойный юный лорд, правда?**

— **Что он сказал, Стив?** — обернувшись к нему, говорит Энджи.

— Да, переведи, Стив, — ухмыляется Баки.

Стив вздыхает и скрещивает на груди руки.

— Баки, если ты хочешь её поблагодарить, можешь сделать это на английском. **Спасибо.**

Баки переходит на гаэльский просто потому, что может, и говорит Энджи что-то, что звучит вполне очаровательно, но может и быть чем-то вроде: _«Надеюсь, у тебя случится коитус с ослом-сифилитиком»,_ а никто из них и не узнает об этом никогда.

Стив отодвигает ногой поднос Баки в сторону, где тот не сможет до него дотянуться, и, вскинув бровь, глядит на Баки.

— **Спасибо,** — повторяет он.

Баки закатывает глаза и стонет, а затем поворачивается к Энджи и вновь натягивает на лицо ту же улыбку.

— Шпасибо, — шепелявит он, кланяясь так низко, насколько это возможно в сидячем положении.

— **Ох, всегда пожалуйста, душа моя** , — говорит Энджи и тянется, чтобы снова похлопать Баки по щеке. Стив содрогается. Она так и пальца лишиться может.

Уходя вместе с Кэти, Энджи шепчет Стиву:

— **Он кажется крайне милым. Уверен, что цепи так уж необходимы? Он ведь не убежит?**

— **Убежит, чёрт возьми,** — стонет Стив. А когда они уже выходят к лестнице и Баки их больше не видит, Стив кладёт ладонь на руку Энджи: — **Энджи, хоть Баки и строит из себя саму невинность, не дай ему тебя обдурить. Он опасен. Он не привык к нам. Он просто _выжидает._**

Энджи фыркает, тыча локтём Стиву в живот.

— **В этом мальчике есть добро. Ты знаешь, что у меня нюх на такие вещи, и я уже вижу всё по нему, Стивен Роджерс. Он тебя удивит.**

— **Мысль об этом не даёт мне спать по ночам,** — устало произносит Стив. — **А до тех пор убедись, что ему в руки не попадут острые предметы, умоляю.**

***

Стив усаживается на сундук и принимается за остывшую баранину и хлеб. Баки, как обычно, едва ли не заглатывает всю порцию целиком. Мясо и ломоть хлеба он уже прикончил и теперь расправляется с пирогом, пока сливовый сок и сливки стекают по его пальцам.

И пристально глядит на Стива. Стив чувствует, как скулы заливает румянец, и утыкается в свой поднос.

Как только он заканчивает с едой, Баки произносит:

— Где твои родители? — голос его осмотрительно нейтрален.

Стив вздыхает.

— Отец умер в Бэннокбёрне через месяц после моего рождения. Мать умерла в прошлом месяце от кахексии1.

Это до сих пор… каждый раз при мысли о ней появляется нечто опустошающее и болезненное, будто её уход — какая-то ошибка. Будто что-то в мире сломалось, раз она больше никогда не войдёт в эти двери с пяльцами под мышкой и букетом цветов в руке, будто он вот-вот должен проснуться, и тогда всё вновь встанет на свои места.

Баки опускает взгляд на пустой поднос, собирая пальцем несколько мучных крошек.

— Мой отец умер от того же три зимы назад.

Стив пересекает комнату, подходит к кровати и, вылезая из пыльной дорожной одежды — сбрасывая штаны и тунику, нуждающиеся в стирке, — остаётся в одних брэ2.

— Я сожалею, — говорит он, тяжело усаживаясь на кровать. Головная боль по-прежнему пульсирует во лбу, и он прикрывает глаза. — Сожалею обо всём.

Плечи Баки дёргаются.

— Я…. — Стив машет рукой, охватывая комнату. — Это наш дом. Мы вовсе не богаты. В десять лет меня взял в ученики Уилтширский рыцарь, который ушёл в отставку со службы у короля, и я всегда задавался вопросом, почему же он ушел… и теперь я понимаю. В сражениях нет чести, так ведь?

Баки не встречается с ним взглядом. Он смотрит на Стива, но не в лицо.

— Я не знаю, почему думал, будто война похожа на турнир… но то, что мы сделали с тобой, и не война вовсе. Это лишь… кровавая резня. И я не понимаю почему. А ты знаешь? — спрашивает Стив. Под конец голос его затихает, лишённый сил.

Баки кивает, но ничего не говорит. Он заползает на сделанный для него тюфяк и под звуки соломы, шуршащей от его тяжести, укрывается изодранным шерстяным плащом.

— Значит, тебе девятнадцать, да? Раз ты родился в год Бэннокбёрна.

— Да, — говорит Стив, задувая свечу у кровати. — Сколько тебе?

— Семнадцать, — бормочет Баки.

— Кем они были? Твои люди, — настаивает Стив, голос его мягок в темноте. — Почему… — ему не хватает мужества, чтобы закончить, чтобы произнести: _«Почему это произошло. Помоги мне понять. Дай мне причину для зла, что мы совершили»._ Он попросту позволяет своему шёпоту затеряться в ночи. — Почему.

— Тебе лучше не знать, Стив, — отвечает Баки, и голос его — уставший скрежет.

В футах десяти от конца кровати Стива доносится шорох, пока Баки устраивается на тюфяке. И тогда темноту снова разрезает сиплый голос Баки.

— Я помню, как ты стоял в холле моего замка. Я мало что помню о той ночи — мало чего хочу помнить, — но я помню тебя. Твой меч был чист.

Стив закрывает глаза и зарывается лицом в подушку, пытаясь остановить поток слёз, грозящихся прорваться наружу. Он не понимает, почему для него так важно, что Баки _знает,_ что Баки осознаёт, что он не принимал участие в резне, но это и правда важно.

Это значит всё.

***

Следующим утром Иоганн отбывает в Солсбери. У него опять похмелье, он раскраснелся, а взгляд его слишком затуманен от без преувеличения смертоносного сидра Энджи. Но он не забывает спросить Стива, передать ли что-нибудь барону Пирсу.

Стив застывает.

Он оглядывается на поместье, на своих людей, которых поклялся защищать. Его взгляд переходит на окна солнечных покоев. Баки всё ещё наверху, всё ещё в цепях. Стив оставил ему умывальный таз, одежду и горшок и попросил Энджи отправить к нему кого-нибудь с подносом с завтраком.

Он закрывает глаза.

— Нет. Никаких сообщений, — наконец говорит Стив. — Пока что.

— Уверены? — уточняет Иоганн, неуклюже взбираясь на скакуна. — В таком случае барон отправит сюда Брока, чтобы всё проверить. Хотя он и так его, вероятно, отправит.

Стив потирает лицо рукой. Призрак вчерашней головной боли всё ещё его преследует, а сам он неожиданно осознаёт необходимость сформулировать сообщение должным образом.

— Передай барону, что шотландский мальчишка содержится в надлежащих условиях и совершенно не доставляет проблем.

Иоганн фыркает.

— Для этого мелкого дикаря надлежащие условия — гроб, — он дёргает поводья, и лошадь оживляется, отступает в сторону и начинает разворачиваться. — Ума не приложу, зачем барону приспичило оставить его тут. Хороший шотландец — только мёртвый шотландец.

Стив разводит руками — жест бессилия.

— Нам остаётся лишь выполнять приказы.

— Что мы и делаем, — вздыхает Иоганн.

Стив хлопает коня по крупу.

— В добрый путь, Иоганн. Спасибо за помощь в поездке.

Иоганн поднимает на прощание руку и пускает лошадь рысью. Та ускоряется, и, судя по выпущенному им стону, он не предусмотрел то, как на нём скажется всё ещё плещущийся в голове сидр.

Стив молча молится, чтобы желудок Иоганн опустошил где-нибудь подальше.

***

Остаток дня проходит быстро. Навёрстывать предстоит многое. Застегнув на себе рыцарский пояс, Стив запрягает Звёзду, преданную серую верховую лошадь. Он отправляется к границам поприветствовать своих крестьян. От внимания Стива не ускользает то, как взгляды крестьян цепляются за пояс на его бёдрах и качающийся по левую сторону меч. Как они называют его теперь сэром Стивеном.

Он болтает с ними об урожае, который, по всей видимости, в этом году припозднится. Уже середина августа, но пшеницы до первой недели сентября не ожидается, а фасоли и подавно. Придётся потрудиться, чтобы всё убрать и разложить, так что Стив рад, что вернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы помочь.

И тем не менее ехать по узеньким обставленным живыми изгородями дорожкам чудно́, чудно́ останавливаться у разноцветной мозаики полей, маша в ответ стоящим у своих хижин мужчинам и женщинам. Он знает их лица, по большей части, но за последние девять лет, проведённые у сэра Абрахама, он редко возвращался в Дартингтон: лишь на время коротких визитов в большие праздники и на сбор урожая. У него по сути никогда и не было нужды знать их имена: этим занималась его мать. _Этот Руфус обрюхатил темноволосую кухарку, ну, знаешь, Марайю, ту, что вечно кладёт во всё чересчур много перца? Весной они женятся, мы отправим ей ткань для платья. О, и помнишь Старого Дональда, если он когда-нибудь скажет что-то хорошее хоть о чём-нибудь, знай: настал конец света. Зато_ _цыплята_ _у_ _него_ _отменные_ _._ _Только курицы его и терпят._

Помимо этого его мать могла разложить по полочкам отношения всех и каждого в деревне подобно тому, как коневод мог зарисовать происхождение нескольких поколений своих лучших кляч. _Первый муж матери этого парня, тот, которого, как нам кажется, она отравила_ _— этот премерзкий мужчина это заслужил, если спросишь моего мнения: он её бил, — так вот, его семья была не слишком рада узнать, что ей остались его поля, а Элеонор, что живёт через топь, встречается с одним из его кузенов, и все они теперь работают на Рамлоу, так что, если увидишь, как кто-то из них ошивается поблизости, имей в виду: не к добру это. И не бери Элеонор на работу, какую бы слезливую историю она тебе ни рассказала._ Стив узнает их лишь смутно знакомые лица и заводит с ними приятные беседы, но едва ли знает хоть одно имя. Он чувствует фальшь. Фальшивый лорд, совершающий фальшивый жесты по отношению к людям, которые наверняка видят его насквозь.

На дальнем конце земель манора, уже у подножия Дартмура, стоит лес дремучий и древний, к которому по негласному правилу не приближается никто. Он для оленей, диких кабанов и куропаток, не для людей.

Не для большинства людей, по крайней мере. Едва научившись ездить, одинокий мальчишка начал удирать к пруду, скрытому глубоко в лесной чаще, после того, как особенно строптивый маленький пони сбежал с ним и не останавливался до тех пор, пока они не оказались у кромки воды. Впоследствии мальчик возвращался при малейшей возможности и проводил там волшебные дни детства, воображая сказочных королев и серебряных рыцарей, устраивающих лесные приёмы и облачённых в мантии из паутинного шёлка и цветков корявых яблонь, растущих вдоль берега.

А теперь туда возвращается всё такой же одинокий мужчина.

Это самое заветное место Стива, обеспечивающее ему абсолютную уединённость каждый раз, когда ему кажется, будто никто и никогда не оставит его одного, и практически лишённое звуков, когда ему кажется, будто шум подступает со всех сторон. Поводьями он направляет Звезду к ветке яблони и осторожно выходит к гладким мшистым камням, дорожка которых тянется до самой воды. И, как делал сотни раз до этого, ложится под солнечные лучи, всегда казавшиеся ему здесь какими-то особенными, позволяя свету, просачивающемуся сквозь окружающие его кроны могучих дубов и ясеней, заворожить себя.

Когда Стив был ребёнком и думал подобно ребёнку, здесь он мечтал о приключениях. В мечтах тех Стив был рыцарем, коим является сейчас, но облачённым в золото, и он одержал победу над тёмным рыцарем, что преграждал мост, но не убил его, и этот рыцарь стал его другом. Вместе они ездили сражать великанов и драконов, а точно к обеду возвращались в прекрасный замок Стива. Они смеялись, кутили и клялись в вечном братстве.

Стив родился в голодный год. Поблизости не было детей его возраста и социального положения. Был один лишь Брок, и он относился к Стиву так, словно тот ему не ровня. Сейчас разница в два года не значит ровным счётом ничего, но, когда тебе восемь, значение её _всеобъемлюще._

Под согревающим утренним солнцем Стив прикрывает глаза и вспоминает, как молил Господа даровать ему рыцарство и брата по оружию.

И Боже.

У Стива на глазах наворачиваются слёзы.

Господь слушал.

Господь дал ему всё, о чём он молился, вот только в обмен забрал двух людей, которых он любил больше всего в этом мире.

Он рыцарь, и сделал его им король, что пожалел его, юного и пережившего утрату. И у него есть сквайр. Одичалый сквайр с практически невыносимым темпераментом и желанием убивать.

Стив лежит и пытается узреть во всём этом божью волю, даже в смерти сэра Абрахама, даже в смерти матери. Потому что мысль о противном — том, что у Господа нет плана, что сумбурные боль и жестокость — всего-навсего бессмысленное раскачивание человеческого существа в лодке, что с криком приходит в мир и точно так же с криком его покидает, — невыносима.

Быть может, Баки — это испытание. Быть может, Стив слишком долго почивал на лаврах и Бог возжелал напомнить ему, что он ничего из имеющегося не заслужил.

Баки — тот, у кого отняли всё: семью, землю, статус, страну. У кого нет ничего кроме рубахи на плечах и потрёпанного шерстяного плаща за спиной. А Стив собирался отправить его обратно к человеку, спланировавшему предумышленное убийство его семьи, потому что с Баки _сложно_. Потому что Стиву не хочется чувствовать перед слугами смущение.

Стивовы губы проговаривают слова любимого отрывка сэра Абрахама от Луки: _V erumtamen diligite inimicos vestros et benefacite et mutuum date nihil desperantes. Estote ergo misericordes sicut et Pater vester misericors est3. _

Он открывает глаза, становится на колени и складывает в молитве руки. Он молит Господа о прощении за свою слабость, за нетерпеливость, за то, что не оправдывает ожидания, и клянётся стараться усерднее. Он знает, что слишком долго ставил веру в мирских людей превыше веры в Бога, и за это теперь проходит чрез испытания.

Он не подведёт Господа.

И, что важнее, не подведёт Баки. Завтра он попытается снова.

По дороге домой Стив останавливается у деревенской церквушки и приветствует отца Мэттью, рыжеволосого приходского священника, тот неистово его обнимает и говорит, что мессы о его благополучном возвращении служили каждый день. Хватка Стива чуть слабеет, и он спрашивает, можно ли теперь вместо этого устроить мессу о душе сэра Абрахама, чьё тело осталось в Шотландии. Отец Мэттью твёрдой рукой сжимает его плечо и, уставившись на него незрячими глазами, даёт ему честное слово, что так и поступит 

Направившись к выходу, он вновь обнимает отца Мэттью и обещает прийти на мессу в воскресенье.

Он наконец возвращается в манор, чтобы взглянуть с Энджи на список трат. Всё не слишком хорошо, и он выпускает разочарованный стон, когда Кэти заглядывает в комнату и сообщает, что Тор и Пьетро забивают троих телят для пира в конце недели по случаю его возвращения домой.

— **Мы не можем пустить на это дело аж троих телят, Энджи,** — ропщет Стив. К Михайлову дню они должны передать займодержателям годовую оплату, и, чтобы хотя бы приблизиться к возможности сделать это, они должны продать этих телят на рынке.

— **Чепуха,** — отрезает Энджи. — **Мы слишком многое потеряли. Деревне нужен праздник. Невозможно заставлять людей работать, если временами не давать им немного радости, Стив. Жизнь — нечто большее, нежели рутина и обязанности.**

Стив хмурится, но в её словах есть смысл. По крайней мере в том, что касается слуг.

— **К тому же,** — продолжает она, — **мы ведь не хотим, чтобы маленький шотландский лорд решил, что у нас совсем нет манер.**

Стив стонет, роняя голову на руку, лежащую на столе. Он игнорировал Баки весь день, пытаясь наверстать упущенное. Пытаясь вернуться в привычный ритм, а затем на горизонте замаячил Баки и пинком вновь лишил его равновесия.

— **Как он сегодня?** — спрашивает Стив.

— **Он чудо! Съел на ужин половину жареной курицы и приличную порцию пастернака с морковью. Думаю, Кэти в него влюблена,** — щебечет Энджи.

— **Боже, помоги нам,** — бормочет Стив.

— **О, и он спрашивал насчёт ванны. Я сказала, что поговорю с тобой.**

Стив кивает, а в голове уже прокручивает всё, что используется для принятия ванны и что Баки, вероятно, сможет использовать с иной целью: как смертельное оружие. Не так уж много неприятностей могут доставить хозяйственное мыло и тряпка… правда ведь?

— **Завтра после полудня, перед обедом. Мне тоже нужна ванна. Как думаешь, сможешь набрать тёплой воды для нас обоих?**

Энджи усмехается.

— **Я и для стирки вашей одежды смогу набрать.**

— **Хорошо. Можешь дать ему мою старую рубаху, пока его сохнет. И с завтрашнего дня он будет спускаться на ужин в зал, да и на любой другой приём пищи, пока хорошо себя ведёт. Но будет лучше, если никто рядом с ним сидеть не будет.**

— **Кроме тебя?** — спрашивает Энджи.

— **Кроме меня,** — вздыхает Стив.

***

Стив остаётся на обед в холле, выслушивая тихие сплетни людей Дартингтона, _его_ людей, и по возможности решая их разногласия. Дети просят рассказать истории о войне, но он лишь качает головой и обещает: **«Когда подрастёте»,** — и вместо этого рассказывает им о короле.

Поднимается в покои он, уже когда стемнело. Пара свечей горят; зажгла их, должно быть, Энджи, когда забирала поднос с обедом. Баки не спит, сидит на тюфяке, и Стив, стягивая с себя одежду, ощущает взгляд наблюдающих за ним холодных серебристых глаз.

— Прости за сегодня, — произносит Стив. — Много чего в маноре нужно было проверить.

— Ты не должен извиняться передо мной, Стив, — бормочет Баки. — Я твой _пленник._

— Тебе полагается стать моим сквайром, — говорит Стив, пытаясь внести непринуждённость в пропасть меж ними.

— Можно подумать, я об этом просил, — шипит Баки.

Стив садится на кровать и в отчаянии ударяет ладонями по бёдрам.

— Я просил об этом не больше тебя, Бак. Ни один из нас это не выбирал…

Баки насмешливо фыркает.

—… но альтернатива куда хуже, и ради всего святого, Баки, я _устал,_ может, смиримся уже и просто попытаемся извлечь из этого пользу?

Ответа не следует.

Стив задувает свечи и едва слышно молится, добавив ещё одну молитву Деве Марии о терпении.

***

Стив просыпается на рассвете. Ночью Баки скинул с себя плащ и распластался на тюфяке на животе, а волосы его скрывают лицо. Рёбра всё ещё видны под бледной кожей, а синяки всё темнеют. Раны от верёвок на запястьях и лодыжках исцеляются: красные, воспалённые, покрытые корочкой запёкшейся крови, но заражения, слава Богу, нет. От жестокости, следы которой оставили на его теле люди Пирса, ему становится дурно, и его переполняет жажда расчесать растрёпанные волосы Баки, убрать их с глаз и сказать, что больше его никто не тронет.

Если он попытается это сделать, Баки, вероятнее всего, оторвёт ему руку.

Стив не знает наверняка, проснулся ли уже Баки. Тот не двигается, пока Стив бесцельно слоняется по покоям, надевая вчерашнюю одежду и доставая из сундука какие-то вещи, но он поклясться готов, что чувствует на себе взгляд Баки.

— Сегодня пойдём на улицу, — говорит Стив, вытаскивая последнюю необходимую вещь из сундука около кровати. Он бросает пару старых брюк Баки в голову. — Возьми. Они тебе понадобятся.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Баки, глядя на узкие шерстяные портки. — Затея, что требует _штанов,_ ни на секунду не вызывает у меня доверия.

После целого дня разговоров со слугами и крестьянами что-то в сердце Стива совершает кульбит от обыденного красноречия Баки. Но он ничего не отвечает. Баки ему не друг и, возможно, никогда им не станет. Он лишь поднимает правую руку. В ней двухфутовая железная цепь с парой тяжёлых колец по концам. Он отчётливо видит, в какой именно момент выражение лица Баки меняется от осознания: _кандалы._

— Порезы от Пирсовых верёвок на лодыжках ещё не зажили, — объясняет Стив. — В них ты сможешь ходить, но если ты не наденешь штаны и не позволишь мне обмотать их полосками шкуры, чтобы защитить порезы, то тебе станет до смерти больно ещё до того, как мы покинем поместье.

Баки прожигает его взглядом, но всё же просовывает свободную ногу в штанину. Те ему чуть великоваты — это старые Стивовы брюки для верховой езды, заштопанные на колене, чтобы не разорвались ещё сильнее, — но они подойдут. Баки смотрит на вторую ногу, прикованную к массивному тюфяку, и выразительно глядит на Стива.

Стив становится на колени у одетой ноги Баки и оборачивает вокруг лодыжки и голени мягкую кожу. И, защёлкнув на ней одну из вериг, освобождает вторую. И выжидающе глядит на Баки.

— Я мог бы врезать тебе этим по голове, — произносит Баки, указав подбородком с ямочкой на другой конец оков.

— Ага, но тогда ты бы не узнал, что я на сегодня запланировал, — усмехается Стив. — Да и, кроме того, оба Питера и Тор стоят под лестницей на случай, если ты попытаешься удрать. И уж поверь мне, ты _отнюдь_ не хочешь почувствовать на себе удар Тора.

Баки щурится и суёт в штаны другую ногу. Он разочарованно вздыхает от того, как свободно они висят на его талии, и пытается завязать шнуровку как можно туже.

— Энджи твердит лишь о том, как много ты ешь, так что не беспокойся, совсем скоро мы решим эту проблему, — говорит Стив, заключая в кандалы и вторую ногу Баки.

Он отступает на шаг и предлагает Баки руку.

Баки её игнорирует и встаёт самостоятельно. Сделав пару пробных шагов, он пробегает мимо Стива, исследуя расстояние от окна до лестницы. Проверяет, насколько быстро может передвигаться. Высчитывает.

Стив стоит у самой лестницы, скрестив руки и улыбаясь самой снисходительной улыбкой из возможных.

Баки сжимает руки в кулаки и, осознав, что чересчур короткие и тяжёлые кандалы едва ли способны позволить что-то кроме ходьбы, раздосадованно вздыхает. Мальчишка поднимает взгляд, сжав челюсти.

— Ну и что же ты на сегодня запланировал? — спрашивает он голосом, лишённым эмоций. — Стив.

— Подумывал найти выход накопленной агрессии, — отвечает Стив, разворачиваясь и спускаясь по лестнице, словно это самая естественная вещь не свете. — Иди за мной.

Баки хмурится — каждый шаг его сопровождается грохотом и лязганьем.

Стив выводит его из холла, по дороге останавливаясь у Энджи, чтобы прихватить сумку, наполненную хлебом, сыром и яблоками, и проходит с Баки вокруг поместья к маленькому ветхому загону около сарая.

Тёмноволосый Питер следует за ними, неся в руках свёрток, в котором, к удивлению Баки, оказываются деревянные тренировочные мечи, пара ватных жилетов и объёмные металлические шлемы. Стив бросает Баки защитный ватник и шлем.

— Тренировка сквайра. День первый, — произносит Стив. — Хочу посмотреть, насколько хорошо ты владеешь мечом.

Баки берёт один из деревянных мечей в руки и рассматривает его, будто деревяшка наносит личное оскорбление всей его семье. Он поднимает его вверх и, вздёрнув бровь, глядит на Стива:

— Я не ребёнок, Стив, — бурчит он.

Стив проверяет завязки на своём жилете и берёт второй меч.

— Если думаешь, что в ближайшее время я дам тебе что-то хоть отдалённо похожее на настоящее оружие, ты спятил, — говорит он.

От этих слов Баки ухмыляется.

— Я всё никак решить не могу, действительно мягкотелый ты или нет.

— Не путай мягкотелость и отношение к кому-либо с толикой человеческой порядочности, — произносит в ответ Стив, разогревая плечо парой разминочных взмахов. — Я стремлюсь лишь к этому.

— Не стремись ты, было бы проще, — бормочет Баки, надевая шлем.

Слоняющиеся мимо Пьетро и Тор присоединились к Питеру, сидящему на заборе загона. Якобы они обычные зеваки, кем и останутся, если только Баки не попытается Стива убить. Что, по подсчётам Стива, случится с вероятностью в пятьдесят процентов. Якобы у Пьетро в руках трость, а не дубинка.

Стив становится в оборонительную позицию и манит Баки:

— Что ж, тогда вперёд. Брок говорит, что шотландцы не умеют драться.

Едва последнее слово вылетает изо рта Стива, Баки уже идёт на него.

Стив отлично владеет мечом и знает это. В конце концов, он за последние девять лет с боевым мечом не расставался ни на день. Он выигрывал или занимал высокие места на каждом соревновании сквайров с тех самых пор, как Эдуард III вернул к жизни турниры.

Но недостаток техники Баки восполняет свирепостью и скоростью.

Редкие мечники во время боя действительно хотят ранить противника. Этому Стив научился на бесчисленных турнирах. В самый последний момент они закрывают глаза, целятся в меч, не в человека, или же слишком долго ждут мгновения, когда противник будет открыт.

В Баки нет таких сомнений, и оттого бой с ним _захватывающий._ Каждый взмах — словно с целью убить. Стивов меч — лишь неудобство, оттолкнёшь его — и сможешь продолжить движение клинком прямо к телу Стива. У Баки нет полной свободы действий из-за кандалов, но это отнюдь не мешает ему двигаться настолько быстро, насколько он желает. Он не рассматривает отступление как возможный вариант.

Баки наносит очередной удар во всю силу, и Стив отходит от него футов на десять, оставляя Баки размахивать мечом в воздухе.

— Остановись. У тебя никакого ритма. Бессмысленно вкладывать в удар всю силу, если знаешь, что его парируют: ты просто вымотаешь сам себя. И отбиваешь удары ты слишком далеко. Это пустая трата энергии.

— Неважно, что я устал, если ты мёртв, — отвечает тяжело дышащий Баки сквозь волчью улыбку.

— Смотри, — говорит Стив, подходя обратно к Баки и аккуратно сталкивая их мечи. — Как думаешь, какое преимущество ты получишь, если отразишь удар аж _здесь,_ — и Стив отталкивает клинок Баки дюймах в восемнадцати от своего тела, — когда можешь сделать это _здесь,_ — Стив отталкивает клинок Баки так близко, что он проходится в дюйме или двух от его тела.

Баки морщит нос.

— Если я отобью твой меч подальше, это даст мне больше времени.

— Но тогда _твой_ меч тоже оказывается далеко, Бак, — мягко произносит Стив. — И, если тебе так тяжело парировать здесь, я могу сделать _это,_ — Стив указывает Баки на меч, чтобы тот парировал удар, и, стоит Баки это сделать, Стив выкручивает запястье, отправляя кончик своего клинка в манящее своей уязвимостью крошечное местечко под мечом Баки. И тычет Баки в живот. — Видишь? Ты оставил себя абсолютно открытым.

Баки смотрит на него с приоткрытым ртом.

— Сделай ещё раз, — говорит он.

Стив атакует, Баки парирует, Стив огибает меч Баки, в этот раз стукнув его по шлему.

Баки ругается на гаэльском, а затем расправляет плечи:

— Ещё, — говорит он на французском.

Стив поднимает палец.

— Давай покажу хитрость, которая в реальной ситуации срабатывает лучше. Притормози немного, чтобы увидеть.

Стив атакует, Баки парирует, Стив вновь уходит от его попытки отразить удар, огибает своим мечом меч Баки и, подобравшись к клинку Баки с внутренней стороны и заблокировав его так, чтобы тот не мог нанести ему урон, концом тычет Баки в плечо.

— И, если на чистоту, — говорит Стив, — целиться в плечо, грудь или голову всегда крайне заманчиво, но предплечье противника ближе, а если ты хорошенько ударишь, то он выронит меч. Никто от такого не оправится. Остальные сквайры попытаются геройствовать, будут ждать возможности ударить в голову или грудь наверняка. Просто проткни им ладонь или руку, Бак. А затем кончай с ними.

Баки ничего не говорит. Стив не знает, что мальчишка чувствует. Выражение его лица отстранённое, будто в голове он проводит вычисления. И взгляд у него как у побитой собаки. Стив закусывает губу. Может, для первого дня он слишком напирает.

— Бак, послушай, — говорит он. — Ты хорош. У тебя талант, и то, что тебя тренировали, видно невооружённым глазом. Но ты можешь стать куда лучше. В чём лично я крайне заинтересован.

Эти слова заставляют Баки обратить взор на него. Стив ухмыляется.

— Подумай только, каково будет отряду Пирса, когда мой шотландский сквайр втопчет в грязь всех их английских сквайров в первом же турнире, на котором мы покажемся.

Баки не улыбается, но глаза его загораются. Он поднимает меч, готовый обороняться.

И, когда полчаса спустя Баки в совершенстве удаётся уйти от отражения атаки и ударить Стива в бицепс достаточно сильно, что тот шипит, Стив поклясться готов, что под шлемом Баки ухмыляется.

Когда колокола церквушки своим звоном сообщают о том, что пришло время ужина, по Стиву и Баки пот ручьём льётся. Стив снимает тренировочный жилет и шлем, идёт, пошатываясь, к лошадиному корыту у ворот загона и опускает в него голову. Откинув с глаз мокрые волосы, он улыбается Баки.

— Приятно кости размять, а?

Баки расшнуровывает ворот и стягивает мешковатую льняную рубаху на талию, волоча ноги до корыта. На лицо его возвращается маска апатичной угрюмости. Ничего не сказав, он окунает голову и брызгает на грудь холодной водой.

Стив хмурится. Он, однако, на большее надеялся. Он подумал, что спарринг заставил лёд меж ними треснуть. Но Баки, отвернувшись от него, поковылял обратно в поместье, вновь безмолвный и мрачный, и Стив понять не может, что сделал не так. Он направляется вслед за Баки, боясь выпускать того из виду.

Стив слышит подходящего к нему Тора и поднимает на огромного кузнеца глаза.

— **Спасибо, что прикрыл сегодня.**

— **Мне в радость,** — отвечает Тор, не отрывая взгляд от спины Баки. Следующие слова Тор произносит шёпотом: — **Он принял решение тебя ненавидеть,** — говорит Тор.

— **Я знаю,** — вздыхает Стив.

— **И сердится на самого себя, что не выходит,** — продолжает кузнец.

Стив изумлённо смотрит на Тора. Тор улыбается и хлопает его по спине.

— **Мне пора возвращаться в кузницу. Не оставляй попыток, Стив. Самое лучшее железо куётся тяжко, а чтобы погнуть его, приходится попотеть, но оно может превратиться в нечто прекрасное, если запастись терпением.**

Стив нагоняет Баки, а голова его кружится от слов, сказанных Тором напоследок.

Баки машинально поворачивает направо, к лестнице в покои, но Стив берёт его за предплечье и ведёт к столу покороче во главе зала. Он выдвигает скамью и садится, указав Баки садиться рядом. Баки занимает место и оглядывает помещение, пару дюжин слуг, крестьян и гостей, что собрались на большой обед. Когда вошёл Баки, все они умолкли, лязганье железа на его ногах громким эхом отдавалось в расползающейся тишине, заглушая все разговоры. Теперь большая часть зала глазела на него: прямо ли, украдкой ли.

— Я бы предпочёл поесть наверху, если ты не против, — бормочет Баки, опустив голову, отчего мокрые волосы его спадают на лицо.

Стив вздыхает и поднимается.

— **Господа, это мой новый сквайр Баки. Он издалека и не говорит по-английски. Уверен, все вы присоединитесь ко мне в попытках облегчить его жизнь в Уэст-Кантри,** — он продолжает стоять, пристально глядя в глаза всем, кто смотрит на Баки как на диковинное животное, пока до них не доходит и они не возвращаются к своей еде. Вскоре гам разговоров вновь наполняет имение.

— Что ты сказал? — спрашивает Баки, когда Стив усаживается обратно.

— Сказал, что тебе нужно выучить английский, — отвечает Стив, утыкаясь в лежащие перед собой окорок, горох и хлеб.

— Рано или поздно я тебя прикончу, — вздыхает Баки, принимаясь за собственную еду.

— Что ж, я буду весьма благодарен, если ты сможешь подождать до конца следующего турнирного сезона, — говорит Стив.

— Маловероятно, — бурчит Баки с куском окорока во рту.

Энджи выносит летний пудинг на десерт: огромную порцию для Стива (потому что это его любимый) и такую же огромную для Баки (потому что аппетит Баки для неё по-прежнему причина радости и удивления). Она садится рядом со Стивом и берётся за собственную порцию. Как только поглощению лучшего английского десерта было уделено достаточно внимания, Стив завязывает с ней беседу о выборе дня для пира. Они уже почти было решили, что суббота годится больше пятницы, когда Энджи тычет в него локтём и указывает подбородком на Баки. Стив оглядывается.

Баки, подложив под голову руку, спит, губы его испачканы в тёмном ягодном соке.

— **Бедное дитя, должно быть, так устало,** — шепчет Энджи.

Стив оглядывает Баки, то, как мирно тот выглядит, пока спит, как длинные тёмные ресницы покоятся на острых скулах, и к нему приходит осознание, что он и сам устал. Он не переставал быть уставшим с тех пор… с тех пор, как умерла его мать. Два месяца невообразимого давления, страданий и непрекращающихся странствий. А затем ему пришлось наблюдать, как смерть на крыльях, сотканных из мечей, врывается в окутанный туманом шотландский замок. Стив трясёт головой.

— **Я отнесу его наверх,** — говорит Стив. — **Думаю, я тоже отдохну. Полагаю, последствия путешествий наконец меня настигли.**

— **Славно** , — произносит Энджи, собирая их тарелки. — **Тебе это нужно. Жизнь — не только долг, Стив.**

Стив ей не отвечает, потому что не уверен, что сказать. « _Не для меня»,_ — думается ему. « _Не для меня»._ Вместо этого он говорит:

— **Определённо перенеси пир на субботу.**

Он подхватывает Баки — мальчишка весит чересчур мало — и замирает, стоит Баки пошевелиться. Но Баки лишь сквозь сон бормочет что-то по-гаэльски, утыкаясь головой в изгиб Стивовой шеи и обвивая рукой его плечи.

Стив морщит нос, почувствовав запах Баки.

— **И нам обоим завтра нужна ванна**.

***

На рассвете Баки подскакивает в постели. Дыхание его неровное, он в ужасе хватает ртом воздух, а взгляд его мечется по комнате: на лице не появляется ни тени узнавания.

Шум лязгающих цепей на его ногах будит Стива, сон которого не был глубоким из-за страха, что ночью Баки каким-то образом сумеет сбежать.

— Всё хорошо, Бак, — произносит, потирая глаза, Стив. — Ты в безопасности.

Баки весь сжимается, скрывая лицо за волосами.

— Как я сюда попал? — бормочет он.

Стив улыбается.

— Ты в одиночку съел почти весь летний пудинг и уснул. Прямо за столом.

Отчего-то выражение глубочайшего оскорбления на лице Баки — самое очаровательное, что Стив в своей жизни видел.

— Я бы… да ни за что, — выдавливает Баки.

— Ещё как, — говорит Стив не в силах сдержать теплоту, закравшуюся в голос.

Баки стенает что-то на гаэльском и трёт лицо. И затем вновь возвращается к французскому.

— Если услышишь завывания, знай: это неупокоенный дух моей матери, что вернулась мстить мне за кошмарную оплошность в поведении за столом.

Стив посмеивается.

— Твоя мама всерьёз вернулась бы мстить тебе, а не Пирсу?

— Несомненно, — фыркает Баки. — Убийства и предательства в нашей семье — дело обычное. Но оплошности в этикете? _Непростительны._

— Похоже, семья у тебя занимательная, Бак, — произносит Стив в надежде выведать у шотландского мальчишки хоть какую-то информацию о его прошлом.

— Ага. Она была занимательной, — тихо говорит Баки, большим пальцем бездумно ковыряя отходящие коросты на запястье.

Над ними повисает неловкая тишина, и Стив поднимается умыть лицо и руки в тазу. Закончив, он снова окидывает Баки взглядом.

— Умеешь ездить верхом?

Баки морщит нос и неопределённо машет рукой.

— Мы, эм… Нам пришлось продать лошадей. После смерти отца, — щёки его краснеют. — Мы написали семье моей матери и попросили о помощи. Но, полагаю, письма перехватили. Или же они не захотели помогать.

Стив вспоминает Ситвелла с Пирсом и отрывок подслушанного им разговора в Берике.

— Думаю, одно из них точно перехватили. Думаю, так Пирс о тебе и узнал.

Баки вздыхает — звук смирившейся безнадёжности.

— Что ж, — произносит Стив, пробуждая в себе жизнерадостность, коей не ощущал, — чтобы быть моим сквайром, тебе придётся ездить верхом.

Баки прожигает его взглядом, и на мгновение Стив безмерно счастлив, что это вернулось, счастлив вновь видеть борьбу в глазах Баки.

— А ты и _впрямь_ этого хочешь, да?

— Что же мне остаётся? — говорит Стив. — В противном случае сидеть тебе здесь в цепях всё время, и, Бак, — Стив указывает рукой на окно, за которым ярко светит августовское солнце, — снаружи слишком чудесно для этого.

Баки ворчит, но он спокоен, пока Стив цепляет ему на ноги кандалы и ведёт его через весь холл ради набега на кухню. Стив крадёт пару морковок для лошадей и суёт себе в рот здоровенный кусок сыра и колбасы. Энджи смущает Баки до румянца, Кэти всучивает ему медовые пряники, и ему почти удаётся стащить нож, прежде чем Стив выталкивает его в конюшни.

Стив рвано выдыхает, когда его окутывает запах соломы, и сена с таволгой, и кожи, и конского навоза. Он любит конюшни и как никто другой понимает, почему Питер решил связать с ними жизнь. Баки же озирается вокруг, будто оказался в странной и чуждой стране.

Стив подходит к своей скаковой лошади, что высунула гнедую голову из стойла и наставила на него свои вибриссы. Потирая её щетинистый нос, он произносит:

— Ты уже знаешь моего иноходца, Звезду.

— Ну, не лично, — говорит Баки.

Стив кривит лицо и указывает на Звезду: _так подойди да познакомься._ Звезда шевелит ухом.

Баки кривит лицо ему в ответ.

— Спасибо, воздержусь.

— Ну же, дай ей морковку, — говорит Стив. Звезда — отличная лошадь, ласковая и кроткая, но при желании быстрая, и ко всем незнакомцам дружелюбна. Даже к тем, у кого само существование лошадей вовсе не вызывает восторг.

— Она твоя лошадь. Сам её морковками и корми, — бурчит Баки.

Стив вздыхает и указывает на пустое стойло рядом со Звездой.

— Мой дестриэ, Номад, обычно живёт здесь, но он всё ещё возвращается с севера с вещами Пирса, — а затем он подходит к стойлу в самом конце. — А это теперь твоя лошадь. — Он заглядывает в стойло и стонет: — Поднимайся, лежебока.

Стив чувствует, что Баки заглядывает ему через плечо, когда из-за стойла раздаётся сердитое фырканье, а лошадь внутри поднимается.

И поднимается.

И ещё немного.

Баки давится воздухом от вида огромного рыже-чалого, показавшегося у двери в стойло.

— Господи Иисусе, Стив. Это не дестриэ, это _слон_.

Стив, усмехнувшись, отходит от двери.

— Его зовут Дубина. Дам вам время познакомиться.

Дубина переводит взгляд от одного к другому, и, осознав, что ни один из них не собирается его угощать, утыкается носом в своё сено.

Лицо Баки объято ужасом. Он машет в сторону Дубины:

— Ты меня разыгрываешь? Это пахотная лошадь. Посмотри на него. Он скучает по плугу. Не делай этого с нами. Ни с кем из нас.

Дубина поднимает взгляд — сено валится из его рта — и фыркает, словно его оскорбили.

Баки зло размахивает руками.

— Да он же _одноглазый._

Дубина в отместку пихает Баки головой в грудь, щедро размазывая по его рубахе и шее траву и слюну вперемешку с сеном.

— Ах, отвратительное ты создание! — вопит Баки, касаясь склизкой зелёной массы и делая лишь хуже.

Стив не в силах сдержаться. Счастье взрывается в нём подобно удару в грудь. Ещё до того, как он сам это осознал, он падает на запасённые тюки с сеном, схватившись за бока и разразившись смехом.

— О, прекрасно, смейся, — дуется Баки.

Дубина фыркает на него, и Баки хмурится.

— И ты туда же. Это заговор. Вы все сговорились против меня и моего достоинства.

Дубина кашляет, и частички соломы оказываются у Баки в волосах и на лице.

— Пахотная лошадь, — шипит Баки. А затем оборачивается к Стиву, что покраснел от безудержного веселья. — Стив. За что.

Стив утирает слёзы.

— Он безмозглый брат Номада. Никто не хотел себе одноглазого боевого коня, которому слишком лень скакать галопом. Его собирались продать на мясо, и я забрал его себе. Номад его любит, они лучшие друзья по загону. К тому же он прекрасно обучаем.

Баки, скрестив на груди руки, в упор глядит на Стива.

— Я не стану ездить на этой образине.

К несчастью, Баки поворачивается к Дубине спиной. Чего Стив, если честно, делать бы ему не советовал.

Дубина протягивает шею над дверью стойла и, втянув губы, сильно кусает Баки за плечо.

Баки _кричит_ и, обернувшись, шлёпает Дубину по носу, проклиная того на гаэльском.

Стиву должно быть Баки жаль, но вместо того он заходится в очередном приступе хохота. Он беспомощно машет рукой между конём и мальчишкой.

— Сам подумай, Бак, — сквозь смех, задыхаясь, произносит он, — вы созданы друг для друга. Он такой же кусачий засранец!

На лице Баки появляется сложное выражение, переходящее из шока в удивление, а затем в нём будто что-то переламывается. Ухмылка озаряет его лицо, и вот он уже гогочет вместе с ним, хватаясь за живот и пятясь от Дубины. Споткнувшись о свои же кандалы и потеряв равновесие, он приземляется в сено рядом со Стивом, оба они беспомощно трясутся от смеха. Стиву думается, что это вовсе не так уж смешно, но отчего-то это заставляет его смеяться ещё пуще.

Стив обращает взгляд на Баки, и к нему вдруг приходит понимание, почему Энджи называет его _маленьким лордом_ ; лицо его преображается в счастье, у глаз появляются морщинки, а на щеках — ямочки. Он невероятен, великолепен в своей аристократичности, когда не хмурится и не прячется за волосами. Будто именно так Стив представлял себе сэра Ланселота, играя в короля Артура с самим собой у пруда: его воображаемый лучший друг, неземной темноволосый рыцарь озера. Стив давится воздухом и кашляет.

А затем Баки совершенно неэлегантно хрюкает, мягко пихая Стива локтём, и чары рушатся.

Мгновением позже вбегает Питер.

— **Что произошло? Все целы?** — он хватает ртом воздух и тяжело дышит.

Он глядит в лица Баки и Стиву, чуть ли не лежащих друг на друге на соломенном тюке и смеющихся до потери пульса.

— **Он повернулся к Дубине спиной,** — сквозь смех говорит Стив, указывая на Баки.

— Я всех вас ненавижу, — икая, произносит Баки, а в глазах его стоят слёзы веселья.

 

 

~*~

[примечания автора]

Дубина (рыже-чалый) выглядит [примерно так](https://www.equisearch.com/.image/t_share/MTQ1ODU2NzIxMDgyMTMyMTUx/roan-belgian-draft-horse-photo-by-malene-thyssen.jpg), а Номад (вороно-чалый) — [вот так](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/17/e7/1d/17e71d60d0b501f4f3da2063daff80f2--pretty-horses-beautiful-horses.jpg).

Лучший английский десерт — летний пудинг, и даже не пытайтесь меня переубедить. И ещё я питаю слабость к хорошему пирогу из ревеня с песочной крошкой. Они до нелепого легко готовятся. (А лучший зимний десерт — финиковый пудинг с карамелью.) [Автор даёт ссылки на рецепты, но они на английском. Я их тут оставлю, но в интернете можно без проблем найти аналогичные на русском.

http://www.glamoursleuth.com/2016/05/mary-berry-and-perfect-summer-pudding.html

https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/420616/rhubarb-crumble

https://www.theguardian.com/lifeandstyle/wordofmouth/2011/apr/14/cook-perfect-sticky-toffee-pudding

— прим. переводчика]

Большая часть Стивовых обсуждений боя на мечах основана на принципах боя на шпагах — лучшего из трёх классических видов фехтования (потому что он наиболее универсален, если вы захотите вместо классического фехтования вдруг поучаствовать в уличной драке на мечах. Я без ума от его бесконечной практичности, хоть и тактика «шахмат» с участием острых рапир тоже весьма забавна. Так или иначе, фехтование прекрасно, советую всем его попробовать). Также, полагаю, стоит пояснить упомянутую технику фехтования. Стив по большей части говорит о том, что ранить противника следует не самим лезвием меча, а лишь его концом. И да, я знаю о H.E.M.A. (Historical European Martial Arts / Исторические Европейские боевые искусства), или, другими словами, бородатых задротах с мечами. Я могла бы поискать инфу, чтобы Стив говорил о тех техниках, но не стала этого делать, потому что могу писать о классическом фехтовании по памяти.

Базовые для деревни штуки: солома (как правило, стебли пшеницы) использовалась вместо постели, так как не удерживала влагу/сырость; сено (трава или люцерна) использовалось как корм.

Краткий список вещей, которых в сельском английском поместье 1333 года не было: кофе, чай, шоколад, табак, картофель, томаты, кукуруза, вилки, кресла (разве что одно или два; большей популярностью пользовались лавки, потому что их можно было придвинуть к стене и вздремнуть), спальни для каждого, кроме семьи лорда (как уже говорилось в предыдущей главе, слуги спали на полу в холле/главном зале, который занимал целый этаж, или же в кухне, а семья лорда спала всем скопом в одной кровати), ванные комнаты, стёкла в окнах, сахар (он существовал, но был чрезвычайно дорогим, потому что привозился из-за границы; в качестве подсластителя в основном использовали мёд), пуговицы на одежде, понятие о минутах как о единице измерения времени (часов было мало, из-за чего время не делилось на такие короткие промежутки — по факту большинство ориентировалось по церковным колоколам, звоном которых обозначались [семь литургических часов](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B2)).

 

* * *

1 Кахекси́я — крайнее истощение организма, характеризующееся общей слабостью, резким снижением веса и активности физиологических процессов. Кахексия является симптомом многих заболеваний вроде болезней желудочно-кишечного тракта, туберкулёза, рака, и многих других. Насколько я понимаю, при весьма малой развитости средневековой медицины практически все болезни протекали подобным образом, так что, можно сказать, для того времени почти любая болезнь — кахексия.

2 Брэ (фр. braies) — деталь мужского костюма, нательное бельё для низа в Средние века.

3 Но вы любите врагов ваших, и благотворите, и взаймы давайте, не ожидая ничего. Итак, будьте милосерды, как и Отец ваш милосерд (лат.).


	4. Сентябрь 1333: Ржавый нож

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сбегая и ломаясь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВАЖНО
> 
> Уважаемые читатели, у меня для вас две новости! Хорошая и не очень.
> 
> Начнём с хорошей. Оригинал «Шотландского мальчишки» станет настоящей книгой! Чтобы это случилось, автору нужно 500 предзаказов, так что на случай, если вы вдруг заинтересованы, вот ссылка: [The Scottish Boy](https://unbound.com/books/the-scottish-boy). Там есть и электронная версия, и печатная, и аудиокнига, и куча других ништяков вроде зарисовки, написанной специально автором по идее человека, заплатившего чуть (дохрена) больше, чем за обычную книгу. Насколько я поняла, доставка будет осуществляться по всему миру, но насколько это касается России и сколько это будет стоить — не знаю, не уточняла. Так что вперёд, если есть желание и куча денег!
> 
> А теперь не очень хорошая новость. Когда ты пытаешься что-то продать, не лучшая идея оставлять это что-то в свободном доступе в интернете. Поэтому автор скрыла работу на АО3. У меня есть добро на продолжение перевода и есть сохранённый pdf-файл, так что, если вам нужен оригинал, милости прошу ко мне на почту, которая указана в профиле. Я обязательно отвечу и скину, но при этом, как и автор, убедительно прошу нигде этот оригинал не выкладывать!

Стиву не стоило удивляться, что после утра в конюшне Баки вновь замыкается в себе, но это всё же причиняет боль. Баки забавен, и умён, и на удивление силён, и Стив хочет, чтобы тот был счастлив. Он знает, что это нечто большее, нежели чувство вины за причастность к расправе над людьми Баки. Рядом с Баки на самом деле весело, и от того, как тот продолжает отвергать всякий исходящий от Стива жест дружбы, Стиву начинает казаться, будто это с ним что-то не так. Но Стив так просто не сдаётся, а потому продолжает пытаться.

Он не знает, играет ли с ним его собственное воображение, но в следующие пару недель Баки словно становится менее агрессивен. На субботнем пиру он хорошо себя ведёт и даже повторяет несколько английских слов, которым его пытаются научить сельчане.

В воскресенье, взяв его на мессу, Стиву приходится терпеть то, как сидящий рядом с ним на передней скамье Баки закатывает глаза от латыни отца Мэттью (это один из немногочисленных случаев, когда Стив благодарен за слепоту отца Мэттью).

— Не так уж всё и плохо, — шепчет Баки Стив.

— Очень плохо, чёрт возьми, — шипит Баки в ответ.

— Ведь ты, помимо прочего, ещё и в латыни мастак, — отвечает Стив.

Баки, скрестив руки, резко откидывается на спинку скамьи.

— Естественно, я знаю латынь, Стив. Разве _похоже_ , что меня растили в сарае?

Стив вскидывает бровь, осуждающе глядя на потёртую _лейне_ , которую до сих пор носит Баки, и его спутанные длинные волосы. Баки непоколебимо отказывается носить английскую одежду, за исключением одолженных у Стива пары старых штанов для езды (Стив замечает, что они уже не столь свободны; рёбра и косточки на бёдрах не так остро выступают, и во время молитв он просит Господа благословить Энджи и всю её семью).

Баки начинает проводить время с Энджи и Кэти на кухне, пока Стив разъезжает по манору и занимается своими делами (нужно урегулировать летние споры и закончить некоторые дела к Михайлову дню). Он очаровывает кухарок, что учат его английским словам и фразам, и ест всё, что под руку попадает. Они привыкают к его присутствию и начинают поворачиваться к нему спиной.

Он крадёт нож.

Стив узнаёт об этом только тогда, когда тот оказывается приставленным к его животу, а обхвативший его со спины Баки хватает ключ от кандалов, висящий на верёвке на Стивовой шее.

Горячий гнев вспыхивает у Стива в груди — ярость, рождённая предательством, — он выкручивается из захвата Баки и перебрасывает мальчишку через плечо на каменный пол. Он куда шире в плечах и сильнее Баки, и сбивает Баки с ног он изо всех сил. Стиву отнюдь его не жаль, когда он жёстко дёргает Баки за лодыжку и накрепко защёлкивает цепь на ногах. Баки сильно ударяется о каменный пол. Выпавший из его хватки нож звенит.

Стив подбирает нож и оглядывает до сих пор распластавшегося на полу Баки. Баки прожигает Стива взглядом через волосы и слизывает с губы кровь. И Стив думает о том, что Баки сказал утром перед тем, как они впервые ездили верхом: _«Убийства и предательства в нашей семье — дело обычное»._

И осознает, насколько на самом деле мало знает о мальчишке. И насколько хорошо Баки манипулирует им и всеми остальными в Дартингтоне. Стиснув зубы, он выходит из комнаты, не проронив ни слова.

Стив оставляет Баки одного на весь день.

Пьетро радостно машет ему, когда он проходит по холлу в сторону кухни, и кричит:

— Будете сегодня с Баки тренироваться?

Стив оборачивается к нему, мышцы его напряжены, а с кончика языка готова сорваться череда проклятий. Пьетро бледнеет, выпучивает глаза, и Стив отшатывается от него, качая головой и поднимая руку вверх. Ту, что всё ещё держит нож.

— Прости, Пьетро. Всё в порядке. Не сегодня. Баки нехорошо.

— Вот как. Хочешь, составлю ему компанию? — спрашивает Пьетро.

— Нет. Это… эм, — запинается Стив. — Можешь заразиться.

Он сбегает поджав хвост на кухню, избегая взглядов. И затем, швырнув нож на кухонный стол, устраивает Кэти и Энджи разнос.

Этой ночью Стив вполне уверен, что Баки, как и он сам, не спит, но оба старательно делают вид. По крайне мере, уже глубоко за полночь Стив слышит натужные звуки и приглушённый звон цепи, обёрнутой в старый, потрёпанный плащ во избежание шума. Баки пытается переместить прикреплённую пирамиду железа. Губы Стива подёргиваются. _Он сам_ эту тяжесть едва в состоянии сдвинуть. Баки, тощий и маленький, в жизни не сможет её оттащить.

Стив продолжает тренировки с Баки скорее для своей выгоды, нежели для выгоды Баки. Жизнь ему теперь кажется нескончаемым гнетущим разочарованием, по большей части благодаря Баки, и бить по вещам _приятно_. А Баки никогда не отказывает. Но ещё мальчишка становится лучше. Он быстро учится и, оказывается, обладает терпением и тактическим чутьём, достойными его свирепости. Он по-прежнему даже близко не ровня Стиву и по-прежнему не понимает, что иногда стоит уйти от атаки, но Стиву, чтобы одержать верх, стараться всё же приходится.

Он просит Тора сделать кандалы с более длинной цепью, в которых Баки сможет ездить верхом и цепь которых можно будет закинуть сзади него на седло. Изначально Стив подумывал освобождать Баки от оков на время езды, но это, очевидно, невозможно. Звезда с лёгкостью обгонит и Баки на Дубине, и Баки на своих двоих, но уважение Стива к Баки как к противнику растёт, и он решает, что лучше не давать мальчишке такую возможность.

Дубина с Баки неохотно приходят к понимаю, а Баки прекращает в лицо оскорблять Дубину после случая, когда Дубина «случайно» наступил Баки на ногу (у Стива есть тайное подозрение, что помимо Баки Дубина — единственный, кто знает гаэльский). Стив всё так же не понимает, нравится ли Баки езда, но, как и в случае со спаррингом, всегда предлагает выбор и ещё никогда не получал отказ.

И от его внимания не ускользает, как Баки тащит для Дубины морковки и яблоки, когда думает, что никто не видит.

Неделей позже, после полудня, когда все заняты подготовкой к началу жатвы, а на кухне нарезают хлеб и мясо, которые предстояло съесть следующим утром в поле, Баки крадёт ещё один нож.

В этот раз Стива не удаётся так просто провести: вечером он замечает хитрый вид Баки и как тот прячет правую руку за спиной, когда глядит на Стива.

Стив заставляет его отдать нож.

— Идти спать, — рычит Стив, кладя нож под собственную подушку. — Всю следующую неделю тебе, как и всем остальным, предстоит проводить по двенадцать часов в поле. Будешь по полночи пытаться поднять этот кусок железа — пеняй на себя, когда отдашь концы к полудню.

Баки угрюмо бурчит что-то на гаэльском, но в кои-то веки, чёрт возьми, делает, как он велит.

На следующий день Стив берёт Баки с собой на поля и вручает ему косу. Баки оглядывает тяжёлое, громоздкое орудие в своих руках, а затем глядит на ловкий и до безобразя выгнутый серп в Стивовых и хмурится.

— И зачем мне это? — негодующе произносит он.

Стив качает головой.

— Ты знаешь зачем, Бак, — и тогда он замечает, что Баки по-прежнему смотрит на серп в замешательстве. — Ты ведь бывал на жатвах, правда? — спрашивает он.

Баки краснеет и прикусывает губу.

Стив вздыхает и отдаёт свой серп Клинту, кузену Энджи. Забирает у Баки косу.

— Смотрите и учитесь, Ваше Величество.

Клинт прыскает. Баки, скрестив руки, презрительно поджимает губы.

Стив делает шаг вперёд и взмахивает косой по низкой дуге. Это официальное начало жатвы: лорд манора делает первый скос, и радостные крики разносятся по полям, когда все остальные присоединяются. Пшеница падает под звук «вжух-вжух», что словно колыбельная для души Стива, словно песнь сменяющих друг друга сезонов, которую он знает, сколько себя помнит.

— Старайся проходиться как можно ближе к земле, — поясняет Стив, запыхавшийся от усилий. — После обмолота мы из стеблей пшеницы делаем запасы соломы на зиму. Иди вперёд до самого конца поля; я буду работать позади и чуть левее, а женщины будут идти сзади и подбирать, — он вручает косу обратно Баки. — Старайся задействовать бёдра, ноги и плечи, а не поясницу, иначе с утра об этом очень пожалеешь.

Жестом он велит Баки начинать. Баки, глянув на него сощуренными глазами, шаркает вперёд. Сегодня Стив оставил его в длинных кандалах, тех, что для езды: для размахивания косой ему понадобится большая подвижность.

Солнце едва взошло, но уже жарко. Стиву, распустившему шнуровку рубашки и стянувшему её на талию, становится почти стыдно, что он дал Баки самый тяжелый инструмент из имеющихся у них, когда тому приходится идти ещё и в кандалах. Однако у уставшего Баки вряд ли останутся силы пытаться его убить, а учитывая, какая суматоха царит во время сбора урожая, он не боится прибегать к тактике вроде этой, чтобы пережить неделю.

В итоге лишь сбор пшеницы занимает восемь дней, и под конец все они орехово-коричневые от загара и не без ломоты в костях. У Баки, оказывается, от солнца появляются веснушки, и Стив, работая, наблюдает, как они расцветают на его плечах и спине: сперва созвездия, а затем и целые млечные пути, как будто не загар покрывает его кожу, а все веснушки просто сливаются в нечто единое. Медные блики закрадываются в тёмные волосы, которые Энджи собирает для него в хвост, чтобы не лезли в глаза во время работы.

Каждую ночь, возвращаясь в поместье на закате, оба они спят на ходу, Баки проваливается в сон, стоит его голове коснуться тюфяка, да и Стив не отстаёт. Баки ни разу не пожаловался, ни разу не отказался, хоть работа и изнурительно тяжела.

Все выходные они отсыпаются, пока те, кто не участвовал в косьбе пшеницы, идут на поля с бобами или занимаются молотьбой, а после полудня воскресенья устраивается пир, чтобы отпраздновать успешный сбор урожая. До Михайлова дня ещё чуть меньше недели, и бояться им нечего. Еды хватит на зиму, а излишек пойдёт на рынок — деревня и манор могут вместе вздохнуть с облегчением.

Энджи приносит новую партию сомнительного сидра, над ямами жарят баранину и подают особый хлеб, сделанный из той самой собранной ими пшеницы — из самых первых упавших колосьев, которые специально собрали, отмололи и размельчили в первую очередь.

Стив объясняет это Баки и ломает буханку, что Энджи, подмигнув, положила перед ними.

— Он сделан из пшеницы с первого поля, из пшеницы, что ты и я скосили в первый день. На удачу.

Баки смотрит на половинку буханки с неровными краями, что Стив протягивает ему, и, взяв её в руки, осматривает. В очередной раз Стив не понимает, что Баки чувствует.

— А он… эм. Хорош, — оторвав кусочек и закинув его в рот, наконец произносит Баки.

— Ага, — говорит Стив. — Энджи печёт хороший хлеб.

Весь остаток трапезы Баки молчит, и Стив это уважает, хоть и не уверен, что у Баки за настроение или что его вызвало.

Люди останавливаются рядом, чтобы поблагодарить его за помощь с урожаем. В их местах это традиция: лорд первым срезает пшеницу, если находится в своих краях, но не каждый лорд остаётся помогать в настоящей работе. Стив, хоть и медленно, но всё же запоминает их имена. Руфус, Эдди, Оуэн. Уолтер. Они благодарят и Баки, что удивляет Стива, а ещё больше его удивляет то, что Баки, подняв взгляд, тихо произносит на английском с сильным акцентом:

— **Пожалуйста.**

Проблема в том, что каждый остановившийся хочет поднять бокал за их здоровье, из-за чего Стив выпивает чуть больше сидра Энджи, чем намеревался. «Возможно, не чуть-чуть, а намного больше», — путанно думает он, пытаясь в конце пира подняться и осознавая, что ноги его держат с трудом.

Баки стеклянными глазами пялится в никуда, изредка моргая и немного покачиваясь на скамье, и Стив приходит к выводу, что Баки тоже пил вместе с крестьянами. Тьфу. С утра они будут чувствовать себя так, словно у них на головах корова оставила подарок в виде навоза, думается Стиву.

— Давай, Бак, — говорит он, оборачивая руку вокруг груди Баки и помогая тому подняться на ноги. —  Пойдём проспимся.

— Что _это_ за пойло? — заплетающимся языком произносит Баки.

— Cкрампи1, — икает Стив. — Гордость Уэст Кантри.

— О-ох, — стонет Баки.

Они качаются рядом друг с другом, стукаясь плечами, и, обхватив руками друг друга за талии, поднимаются в покои. Ещё только смеркается, низкое солнце раскрашивает небо полосами розового и золотого, но оба они заваливаются на тюфяк Баки. Баки выставляет ноги и ухмыляется Стиву. «У него крайне милая улыбка», — думает затуманенный мозг Стива.

— Окажешь честь? — бормочет Баки, указывая на поножи.

Стив кивает и открывает замок на кандалах.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы нам не приходилось этого делать, Бак, — говорит он, и голос его выходит хриплым. Он тянется за веригой с грузом, чтобы приковать Баки на ночь, но Баки выбирает этот момент, чтобы рухнуть прямо на него, уткнувшись головой Стиву в ключицу.

— Бак, что ты делаешь? — хмурится Стив. Он выпил чересчур много и хочет просто лечь на спину и заснуть со свернувшимся на груди Баки. Что-то на задворках его сознания приглушённо бьёт тревогу, говорит, что это ужасная идея. Но волосы Баки, теперь всё время чистые, так мягки. Он запускает в них руку и совершает ошибку, опустив взгляд.

Баки ворочается и теперь сидит у Стива на коленях, обернув ногами его талию и глядя на него снизу. Стив чувствует себя пригвождённым к бледно-серым глазам, сверкающим в последних лучах летнего солнца.

Баки облизывает губы, и…

Его губы.

Внизу живота Стива что-то искрится, разгорается, и Стив неудобно перемещается, в его голове вертится: _«Нет, нет, это неправильно»_ , но его тело может ответить лишь _«Да»,_ когда Баки тянется и касается Стивовой щеки.

— Ты так добр ко мне, — бормочет Баки. — Никто и никогда не был так добр ко мне, как ты, Стив.

В голосе Баки мелькает нечто сродни сожалению, но Стив слишком пьян, чтобы понять тому причину. И тогда палец Баки проходится по нижней губе Стива.

Стив опускается на спину, привлечённый бледным огнём, будто моль — пламенем. Его глаза закрываются.

А железная манжета врезается ему в голову.

***

В сознание Стив приходит посреди ночи, прильнув лицом к тюфяку Баки и с липкими от крови волосами. Баки нигде не видно.

Стив поднимается, голова его раскалывается из-за смеси похмелья от сидра и травмы тупым предметом, и, прикрыв глаза, он вспоминает с праздника то, что сразу не заметил или посчитал неважным. Кружка Баки с сидром была полна, когда они уходили. Стив вспоминает, как подумал: _«Как жаль оставлять хороший сидр»_. Кружка Баки всегда была полной. Он, должно быть, и не выпил ни капли, неважно, сколько раз он подносил её к губам.

Ночь ясная, луна почти полная — светло почти как днём. И Баки может быть уже на полпути к Эксетеру.

Пошатываясь, Стив спускается и будит всех в холле. Питеры, Клинт и Скотт, юный свинарь, как и остальные мужчины поместья, шустро поднимаются с тюфяков и зажигают факелы от углей в камине. Стив уже на полпути к конюшням, босой и разъярённый, когда слышит цокот копыт у манорских ворот.

Стив поднимает взгляд, сжимая в руках факел, и видит Рамлоу, который лёгким галопом проезжает с отрядом личных громил. Дёргает поводья и останавливается он всего в нескольких футах от Стива.

Стив замечает, что вслед за лошадью Брока что-то тянется.

— Сэр Стивен, — язвительно произносит он.

— Сэр Брок, — отвечает Стив как можно более вежливо и безучастно. — Что привело тебя так поздно в Дартингтон?

— Ты знаешь, что по дороге из Карлайла Пирс сделал меня шерифом Девона? — с издёвкой говорит Брок. — А может, и не знаешь, тебя-то с нами не было, — после этих слов он тянет верёвку, привязанную к навершию седла. — Нашёл кое-что твоё на болоте, бежало себе свободненько.

Баки, спотыкаясь, шагает вперёд. Руки его связаны, а верёвка обёрнута вокруг его груди.

Его _волокли._

Колени и плечи Баки — мешанина грязи, крови и разорванной в клочья одежды, но каким-то образом Баки всё же стоит и прожигает всех их взглядом, будто мокрый кот. Стив уверен, что единственное, что удерживает Баки на ногах, — это чистая злость, и внезапно он безумно гордится этим мальчишкой.

Он подходит, чтобы забрать верёвку у Брока.

— Ну-ка! — произносит Брок, отводя её в сторону. — Роджерс, часть моих обязанностей как шерифа состоит в избавлении от бездомных собак, о которых мне докладывают. Держи своих животных в клетках, где им и место.

Позади Брока Баки плюёт на землю. Слюна его розовая от крови.

Стив отчаянно хочет упомянуть, как эта бездомная собака сумела откусить Броку ухо, но знает, чего ждёт Брок. Знает, что есть лишь один способ заполучить верёвку без дальнейшей жестокости со стороны Брока. А потому он закрывает глаза и говорит:

— Приношу свои извинения, Брок. В следующий раз мы обеспечим за ним надзор получше. Спасибо, что вернул его.

Он вновь протягивает руку за верёвкой. Брок наклоняется и, передавая верёвку, шепчет Стиву на ухо:

— Подумай, Стив. Кому, по-твоему, достанется Дартингтон, если Пирс закроет все твои долги? Я получу твою шотландскую псину _и_ твоё имение, если ты продолжишь лажать. Будь добр, старайся усерднее, потому что, если честно, я не хочу добавлять твою навозную кучу к своим землям. Она приносит слишком мало денег, — сев опять в седле ровно, он насмешливо салютует Стиву. — Сладких-пресладких, Стив! Не давай клопам в кроватке кусаться.

Они глядят вслед уезжающим Рамлоу и его парням, сворачивающих на северную дорогу через болото. Всех до сих пор одолевает похмелье, а половина спит на ходу, в замешательстве замерев от того, чему только что стали свидетелями.

Первым двигается Баки.

Как только Брок с остальными пропадают из вида, он грохается. Он оседает на землю постепенно, сперва на колени, затем туловищем, а потом падают и руки, словно марионетка, у которой подрезают ниточки.

И Стив хочет подбежать к нему, подобрать его, но он не даст ему опять себя обдурить.

Баки бьётся в конвульсиях в грязи, дрожит неудержимо.

Стив слышит сонный голос Энджи за спиной.

— **Что во имя Дьявола…** — и, увидев Баки, она отталкивает Стива, а голос её становится острым и не терпящим пререканий. — **Господь милосердный! Скотт, чистой воды. Клинт, Стив, занесите его внутрь. Питер, согрей ванну и брось в неё Эпсомскую соль. Пьетро, принеси из кухни мои ножницы, нужно срезать с него одежду.**

Все бегом начинают выполнять её указания. Стив берёт Баки на руки и несёт сразу в кухню, пока Питер выкатывает большой деревянный чан, обитый тканью, который они используют в качестве ванны. Они кладут его прямо в чан, потому как он куда чище, и начинают отделять ткань от разодранной плоти. Баки шипит и дёргается, приходя в сознание после того, как почти что вдавленную полоску шерсти отодрали от его колена, и озирается на них с видом раненого, зажатого в угол зверя.

Энджи жестом велит Питеру ненадолго прекратить лить воду.

Стив придвигается, чтобы Баки кроме него почти ничего не видел, и убирает с лица Баки волосы.

— Тш-ш, всё хорошо, ты в безопасности, — произносит он настолько успокаивающе, насколько это возможно. — Ты вернулся в Дартингтон. Ты с нами.

Баки вновь бесконтрольно дрожит и крепко зажмуривает глаза, крупные слёзы стекают по его сухим щекам.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — скрежещет он. Выходит что-то среднее между шёпотом и скулежом.

Стив продолжает гладить его по волосам.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он.

— Почему ты не можешь просто ненавидеть меня? — едва слышно всхлипывает Баки. — Было бы намного проще.

— Прибереги силы, — говорит Стив. — Завтра можем подраться. А прямо сейчас нужно промыть ссадины, пока они не загноились. Ты домой полболота принёс.

Баки поднимает трясущуюся руку из воды и медленно тянется, чтобы коснуться запёкшейся крови на виске Стива. Он хмурится.

— Да, — мягко произносит Стив. — Мы и меня в порядок приведём, не волнуйся.

***

Весь следующий день восстанавливающийся Баки проводит в спальне, одетый в старую, поношенную рубаху Стива, которая для него всё ещё как платье. Слуги попеременно за ним следят.

Стив весь день проводит на коленях в церкви, молясь о помощи. Потому что он… он желал того, что ни один мужчина не должен желать от другого мужчины. Отец Мэттью трижды спрашивал, не хочет ли он исповедаться, и на третий раз Стив сдаётся и соглашается.

И всё же ему слишком стыдно. Кается он не полностью, вместо этого рассказывая отцу Мэттью, что на пиру в честь урожая напился (что наверняка можно расценить как чревоугодие) и почти поддался блудным помыслам. Он всего-навсего упускает деталь, что помыслы эти были о мужчине и что единственная причина, по которой он не поддался им, состояла в том, что этот самый мужчина треснул его по голове длинной железной цепью.

Отец Мэттью улыбается ему через перегородку.

— Если бы все исповеди были подобны твоим, Стивен, Девон был бы куда ближе к Господу, чем есть сейчас.

Стив издаёт грудной стон, потому что _нет,_ он хочет, чтобы его наказали. Наказание ему необходимо.

Отец Мэттью качает головой.

— Стивен, у тебя нет привычки напиваться, так ведь?

— Нет, отец, — отвечает Стив.

Это случилось впервые за несколько лет. С тех пор как он в шестнадцать одержал победу в соревновании сквайров в Ньюмаркете, где соперники были много старше его, и всю ночь каждый, начиная с сэра Абрахама, хотел угостить его выпивкой. И Стив отчётливо помнит, как его вывернуло на изгородь, как после он упал вниз головой в эту многострадальную изгородь и как проснулся утром всё там же, чувствуя себя так, словно Номад лягнул его в черепушку. После того случая ему не особо хотелось выпивать.

— Выпивка заставляет человека совершать странные и глупые поступки, которые он ни за что бы не сделал, будучи трезвым. Испытывал ли ты блудные помыслы в отношении этой женщины прежде или после этого?

 _«Мужчины»,_ — мысленно поправляет Стив, внутренне съёжившись от страха. Но рот его изрекает:

— Нет.

Потому что это правда, так? Он хмурится и пытается прокрутить в голове всё общение с Баки. Которое можно разделить на две части: половину времени он хочет мальчишку придушить, другую половину — стать его другом.

— Нет, — увереннее повторяет он.

— Так я и думал. Я хочу, чтобы ты прочёл две «Аве Мария» и держался подальше от сидра Энджи. Думаю, воскресную проповедь посвятим воздержанию, так что там и обсудим несколько хороших отрывков из Библии.

— Спасибо, отец, — говорит Стив.

— И, возможно, самое время начать подыскивать себе жену, — улыбается отец Мэттью. — Сколько тебе уже? Девятнадцать?

— Да, отец, — говорит Стив.

После он едет к своему лесному озеру и исповедуется Господу полностью, преклонив колени на скале и моля о прощении.

И глядя на спокойные, тихие воды озера, он думает, что отец Мэттью, быть может, прав. Быть может, спутник, о котором взывает его сердце, — это жена, а не брат.

Он ложится на спину под солнечные лучи на той же скале и делает _другую_ вещь, ради которой пришёл к озеру. Вторую причину, по которой ему понадобилось место лишь для себя вдали от солнечных покоев, которые он делил с матерью, и непрекращающегося потока слуг-женщин. Ведь, думается ему, пока он распускает шнуровку спереди брюк, «Аве Мария» — это прекрасно, но они не в силах облегчить чувство неудовлетворения, закипающее под его кожей с тех пор, как он вернулся из Шотландии.

Он достаёт член и начинает себя поглаживать, прикрыв глаза и представив фигуристых женщин королевского двора с красивыми локонами, сбрасывающих с себя платья и манящих его к себе. Его член растёт и твердеет удивительно быстро, и совсем скоро он уже выгибается дугой на скале, втягивая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, и пытается сдержать рвущиеся стоны, трахая собственную руку. Фантазия о придворных красавицах разбивается на сумбурные осколки: его руки, сжимающие в кулаках тёмные волосы, влажные свирепые поцелуи с открытым ртом и длинные ноги, обвивающие его талию. Кончает он сильно, облегчение его вырывается с рычанием, и оргазм почти болезнен оттого, что выходит таким ярким, пока содрогающиеся волны удовольствия стихают, а сам он лежит, распластавшись, на мшистой скале, и голова его впервые за много недель настолько ясна.

***

Через неделю Баки пытается снова.

Они на лошадях. Стив, сам того не понимая, ведёт их на север чрез долины и тропы, пока не осознаёт, что направляются они прямиком к озеру, к секретному месту, которое он не собирался когда-либо показывать другому человеку. Он дёргает поводья, удивляясь самому себе, и машет Баки, чтобы тот тоже остановился, чтобы решить, действительно ли он готов поделиться с Баки чем-то столь… личным.

Но Баки не останавливается. Баки поддаёт ходу, и Дубина переходит в кентер2. На мгновение Стива поражает, что Баки заставил Дубину перейти с трота3 на что-то хоть сколько-нибудь более быстрое, а Баки тем временем уже пускает огромного скакуна галопом и резко поворачивает на восток, прямо на дорогу, ведущую к Эксетеру.

Стив, выругавшись, пускает Звезду следом. Звезда, прижав уши и шею, стремглав бросается галопом, что только копыта сверкают, и теперь уже оба они скачут по узкой тропе с изгородями по краям: огромный неуклюжий чалый и шустрая гнедая.

Стив нагоняет Баки, Стив кричит ему остановиться, кричит, что ему ни за что от него не оторваться. Баки коротко оглядывается на Стива, и лицо его — маска первобытной решимости. Но Стив не дурак; он дал Баки Дубину не просто так, и причина тому в том, что Дубина, вероятно, самая ленивая лошадь во всём графстве. Дубина с грехом пополам скачет галопом, но галоп этот куда медленнее кентера Звезды, и Звезда в мгновение ока его догоняет.

Стив уже продумывает, как будет тянуться за поводьями Дубины (и, быть может, даст Баки по затылку на обратном пути), когда Баки достаёт из-под одежды нож для еды и ранит Звезду в плечо. Звезду сильно заносит, и Стив, хоть и удерживается в седле, дёргает поводьями и останавливает её, чтобы та не поранила себя ещё сильнее. Нож вошёл в плечо Звезды на несколько дюймов, и Стив впервые чувствует настолько сильную ярость.

А Баки наслаждается краткими блаженными мгновениями свободы, ухмыляясь Стиву через плечо и неистово гордясь собственной сообразительностью, когда Дубина вдруг единственным глазом замечает крайне аппетитный травостой и ржёт, прекращая побег и отправляя Баки в полёт над изгородью в сточную канаву.

Стив, трясущийся от злости, спешивается. Он перешагивает через канаву и тащит Баки за волосы вверх, пока они не оказываются лицом к лицу. Баки на глазах бледнеет, увидев, насколько взбешён Стив.

— Не смей. Ранить. Мою Лошадь. Снова, — рычит Стив, глядя на мокрого грязного мальчишку. — Я не против, что ты пытаешься убежать, но придумай план получше.

Он тащит Баки за предплечье к Дубине, забрасывает того на спину чалого, словно мешок с овсом, и они ковыляют к Дартингтон-Холлу, пока разум Стива всё ещё кипит от злости. Утешает лишь то, что к стойлу Дубина движется всегда быстрее, нежели от него.

На полпути обратно, Стив останавливает Дубину.

— Что? — безжизненно произносит Баки.

— Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я ставлю на тебе крест, — шипит Стив. — Я устал от попыток наладить с тобой отношения. Ты просто _используешь_ нас. Используешь меня и используешь Энджи, мы для тебя даже не люди, не так ли? Мы просто вещи, которыми можно манипулировать, чтобы получить желаемое.

Баки неловко съёживается и пытается отвести лицо, но Стив хватает его за подбородок и заставляет мальчишку глядеть на него.

— Я умываю руки, — говорит Стив. — Мои поздравления. Надеюсь, ты хотел этого.

По приезде в Дартингтон Стив даже не поднимается, чтобы приковать Баки к грузу. Он отправляет заняться этим Клинта и Пьетро, пока вместе с Питером промывают Звезде рану. Рана задевает мышцу, но она ни большая, ни глубокая, от таких вещей дестриэ всё время прекрасно оправляются. Но Звезда — не дестриэ, её не готовили к шуму и боли битв, и Стив чувствует ужасную вину, что ей прошлось с этим столкнуться. Он обвивает её шею руками в безмолвном извинении, и Звезда фыркает, тычась мордой в его волосы и утешая.

Позже, в зале за ужином, Энджи вопросительно глядит на Стива, не увидев рядом с ним Баки. Когда Стив под её взглядом заметно сникает, они хватает его и утягивает за кухню, чтобы поговорить. Однако, оказавшись снаружи, Стив лишь качает головой, прислонившись к каменной стене манора.

Энджи с жалостью во взгляде произносит:

— Я слышала.

Стив сжимает губы и пытается загнать слёзы обратно. И сказать у него, в конце концов, выходит лишь:

— Я думал, он может стать моим другом.

Энджи не отвечает; здесь, на самом деле, мало что скажешь. Баки не друг ни одному из них; Брок был прав: он как бездомный пёс, что укусит тебя, стоит тебе его докормить.

Она просто протягивает руки, и Стив шагает в её объятия.

— Некоторых исправить невозможно, — шепчет она ему, — как бы сильно ты этого ни хотел.

***

Тишина теперь обоюдна.

Стив на несколько дней оставляет Баки прикованным к грузу в спальне. Он разбирается с делами Дартингтона, ходит в церковь и велит слугам относить их шотландскому пленнику еду.

И когда приезжает новый сквайр Рамлоу, мальчишка по имени Уорд, с приглашением поспарринговать в поместье Ордлингтон, Стив хватает экипировку для тренировок и Дубину и скачет к Рамлоу.

Когда Стив приезжает один, Брок, разумеется, спрашивает:

— Где твой пёс?

— На цепи, — отвечает Стив, чем вызывает у Брока широкую улыбку. Он перекидывает руку через его плечо, которую Стив умудряется не скидывать целых три вдоха.

В Дартингтон Стив возвращается спустя несколько дней, уставший, с болью в теле и удовлетворённый настолько, насколько только можно удовлетвориться ударами по предметам в попытке выплеснуть досаду. Ему по-прежнему не нравятся ни Брок, ни его дружки, но человек и не должен нравиться, чтобы махать в его сторону тупым мечом.

Питер ждёт у ворот с новостями. От ржавого ножа в ране Звезды пошло заражение, и она заболела. Они не надеются, что она выживет. Стив приходит в конюшни. Она лежит на здоровом боку, едва в состоянии поднять голову, чтобы поздороваться, и, завидев его, лишь издаёт слабое фырканье. Рана на плече воспалена, кровоточит и полна зелёным гноем, сочащимся по ноге вниз. Они пытались прочистить рану, но гной не прекращается.

Стив остаётся с ней, положив её голову к себе на колени и поглаживая её щеку до тех пор, пока та не засыпает. И тогда, наконец, возвращается в поместье, чёрный как брусчатка в самой преисподней.

Он поднимается в покои, чтобы переодеться. Войдя, он даже не глядит на Баки. Лишь проходит к кровати и начинает стягивать дорожную одежду. Рыцарский пояс слетает первым, кожаные штаны, меч и ножны ударяются о матрац с глухим стуком. А когда он уже собирается стянуть через голову рубаху, он слышит, что за спиной что-то бормочет Баки.

 — Что, — произносит он, не потрудившись обернуться.

— Мне жаль, — повторяет чуть громче Баки. В голосе его слышатся искренние боль и сожаление, но Стив устал, что его собственное добронравие используют против него же.

Он оборачивается, сжав кулаки, и кричит на Баки:

— Нет! Тебе не жаль. Ты говоришь это лишь затем, чтобы добиться моей милости и чтобы я снова позволил тебе сбежать.

Баки распахивает от удивления глаза, но затем щурится, и пустая гадкая ухмылка расползается по его лицу.

— А ты меня раскусил, — шипит он.

— Ты убил Звезду, Баки. К завтрашней ночи она, вероятно, будет уже мертва, — Стив делает шаг вперёд. — Кого ты ранишь дальше, Бак? Энджи? Питера? Прикончишь бедного Дубину, как того хотели скупщики, когда он был ещё жеребёнком? Подкрадёшься к нему со слепой зоны? Ты здесь лишь потому, что, в противном случае, попал бы к Рамлоу, а он из тех ребят, что отрывают котятам ноги, просто чтобы посмотреть, как они умирают. Но, как выяснилось, вы заслуживаете друг друга. Потому что вы делаете людям больно.

Баки пытается заговорить, его губы складываются в первые слова, но ни единого звука не доносится.

Стив отрешённо машет на Баки рукой, снимает остатки одежды намного более ожесточённо, чем рассчитывал, и заползает в постель.

— Катись в ад, Баки, — произносит он, задувая свечу.

***

На следующий день наконец прибывают вещи Стива с севера. Привозит их Иоганн, и Стив на удивление рад его видеть, но куда сильнее рад видеть Номада, своего гигантского вороно-чалого дестриэ. Номад теперь походит скорее на вьючную лошадь, и Стив вопрошающе вскидывает бровь, глядя на Иоганна. Он уверен, что на юг Номад тащит гораздо больше вещей, чем он брал на север. Особенно учитывая, что брал он лишь немного сменной одежды, запасные доспехи, меч и палатку.

— **Сэр Абрахам, как оказалось, кое-что Вам завещал,** — поясняет Иоганн. — **Потому это и заняло так много времени. Мы застряли в Солсбери, ожидая легистов**4 **.**

— **Ты знаешь, что именно?** — спрашивает Стив.

— **Доспехи, мечи, книги,** — пожимает плечами Иоганн. — **Ничего важного.**

Стив пытается утихомирить колотящееся сердце. У него теперь есть книги. _Книги._ Он рассыпается перед Иоганном в благодарностях, суёт ему в руку несколько монет и велит Энджи собрать ему самый лучший обед с собой.

Иоганн ухмыляется, когда выходит Энджи с мешком в руках.

— **Пироги этой леди — вот причина, по которой я захотел сюда вернуться. И её сидр,** — подмигивает он.

Энджи толкает его локтём.

— **Положила тебе в сумку полную бутылку из новой партии. Не налегай, он ударяет по голове, как мул — копытами.**

Они недолго болтают, а Стив неотрывно глядит на сумки, которые Питер сгружает с Дубины, и, в конце концов, Иоганн понимает намёк.

— **Барон Пирс спрашивает о мальчике,** — произносит Иоганн, взбираясь на скакуна.

Стив стонет.

— **Что-то не так, а?** — сочувственно говорит Иоганн.

Стив так чертовски устал притворяться, что всё хорошо. Он поднимает взгляд на Иоганна и говорит:

— **Если честно, я дошёл до того состояния, что если бы я мог отказаться от сделки с Пирсом и вместо этого отправить мальчишку к Броку, то сделал бы это в ту же секунду. Я не хочу, чтобы он был здесь.**

Иоганн хмурится.

— **Вы в самом деле хотите, чтобы я передал это милорду?**

Стив сникает.

— **Да, Иоганн. Давай хоть единожды скажем ему правду. Возможно, он простит меня, ведь я ещё совсем зелёный и неопытный.**

Иоганн смеётся.

— **Впрочем, очень может быть, — произносит мужчина и, отсалютовав и пришпорив лошадь, направляется вниз по дороге.**

***

Они поднимают книги в покои. Стив освобождает для них прикроватную тумбу, убрав вещи матери в сундук, и Пьетро заносит книги одну за одной. Стив благоговейно пробегается пальцем по их кожаным корешкам. Это Евангелие, псалтырь и _«История Карла Великого»._ Псалтырь и _история_ — книги старые, они перешли сэру Абрахаму от его отца, и выцветшие страницы их рвутся на части. Стив прочёл их все, когда жил у сэра Абрахама, но ему не терпится просмотреть их снова. Он всё ещё поверить не может, что владеет книгами. _Несколькими_ книгами. Он и одной не смог бы себе позволить, учитывая плачевное состояние Дартингтона. Но три. Три — невообразимая роскошь.

Баки глядит на них широко раскрытыми глазами. Но ни Пьетро, ни Стив с ним не заговаривают, как и он не пытается заговорить с ними.

Вскоре Стив уходит, чтобы рассмотреть остальные вещи сэра Абрахама, доспехи и мечи. Пьетро следует за ним, и ему столь же любопытно, сколь и самому Стиву, жаждущему увидеть своё новое имущество. Когда они идут через зал, Пьетро поднимает на него глаза и произносит:

— **Внизу хватит места для ещё одного, если что.**

Стив кивает.

— **Ты прав. В следующий раз, когда Тор будет поблизости, переместим Баки сюда.**

Они обедают, а затем выходят посмотреть на доспехи и оружие сэра Абрахама. Кольчуга ему мала, но сделана на славу, а иметь запасную на случай, если его собственная пострадает в бою, никогда не повредит. Среди прочего, что удивительно, есть латные щитки, простые и незамысловатые, для голеней, коленей и локтей.

Есть и пара мечей, и Стив разворачивает их из вощанки по одному. Первый стар и испещрён насечками, лезвие его почти вогнуто от заточки. Стив хорошо его знает: это любимый меч сэра Абрахама, тот, что сопровождал его в каждой битве Англии за два десятка лет. Другой же ему незнаком, и он совершенно новый: лезвие, рукоять, ремень и ножны в отличном состоянии. Меч будто и не использовали ни разу.

Стив смотрит на него, и чувство утраты сжимает его сердце в тиски, стоит ему осознать, что это.

Сэр Абрахам сделал меч.

Для Стива.

Для дня, когда Стив станет рыцарем.

Стив оседает на скамью и прикрывает рот. Меч скромен и прост, но сделан искусно: орудие войны, а не зрелищ. И длина, и вес его точно такие, как любит Стив.

Момент прерывает вбежавшая Энджи.

— **Стив! Я… дело в Баки** , — произносит она, и голос её дрожит от беспокойства.

— **Что?** — говорит Стив, вскакивая на ноги. — **Что он натворил на этот раз?**

— **Просто… пойдём со мной. Тебе нужно увидеть самому,** — отвечает она.

От этих слов в Стиве что-то ослабевает. На одно ужасное мгновение Стив беспокоится, не покончил ли мальчишка с собой. Он следует за Энджи, они пересекают двор, зал и поднимаются в покои.

Энджи указывает на него жестом, безмолвно говорящим: _«И что нам делать с ним теперь?»_

Потому что Баки неведомым образом передвинул гигантскую тяжёлую пирамиду из железа, к которой был прикован, и теперь удобно восседает на столе матери Стива.

И спокойно перелистывает псалтырь сэра Абрахама.

— Отойди от них! — кричит Стив. — Если ты хоть немного их повредишь, помоги мне…

Баки вздрагивает и весь сжимается, и этого Стиву достаточно, чтобы не суметь закончить предложение.

— Я просто… читал, — голос его груб от долгого молчания. — Я скучал по ним, — он хмурится, — У нас… у нас была «Книга часов» моей матери. Это единственное, что она смогла взять с собой, когда бежала в Шотландию. Точнее, — он шумно вдыхает, — книгу и меня.

Стив потирает рукой лоб и устало вздыхает.

— Возвращайся на тюфяк, — говорит он.

Баки кривит губы и гавкает на Стива, видимо, решив, что, раз им командуют, как собакой, он и отвечать будет, как собака. Он разминает плечи, хватается за груз и волочит его туда, где он стоял изначально.

Этой ночью Стив спит в стойле Звезды, свернувшись у её шеи и пытаясь её утешить, донести, что она любима, что она покинет эту землю не в одиночестве. Этой ночью она не умирает, но на следующее утро ей больно настолько, что они с Питером принимают решение прекратить её страдания.

Первое, что Стив убивает новым мечом, — это его собственная лошадь.

Весь остаток дня он проводит хорошенько напиваясь и держась подальше от Баки. К вечеру Питер и Пьетро приходится нести его в покои на себе, хоть оба они ненамного трезвее, и все они заваливаются спать на кровати Стива. «Завтра», — коротко бормочет Стив Пьетро, пока ещё не проваливается в сон. Завтра, протрезвев, они переместят Баки вниз, и жить он будет в зале со слугами.

***

Но когда они просыпаются, Баки нет.

Стиву следовало этого ожидать, но он не находит в себе сил волноваться.

Баки подтащил груз, пока они спали, и украл висящий на шее Стива ключ. Пирамида железа лежит у кровати, верига открыта, а ключ по-прежнему в замке.

Стив вздыхает, потирая глаза. Он рад, что Баки не заколол его во сне. Ему думается, что следует быть благодарным за крошечные мгновения милосердия. Покачиваясь, он спускается вниз, будит Энджи и велит ей пересчитать в кухне ножи. Вернувшись, она качает головой и сыпет проклятьями. Пропало два длинных разделочных ножа. Как и хлеб, сыр и сушёное мясо.

Стив предупреждает людей в поместье, что Баки вооружен и будет драться, что они не обязаны участвовать в поисках, если не желают. Но всё же все слуги до единого трогаются в путь, кто на своих двоих, кто на ослах, кто на конях, и Стив седлает Номада. Уже нет такой исступлённой спешки, какая была при первом побеге Баки. Они продвигаются медленно, методично и хладнокровно, исследуя тропы и проверяя сараи.

Поиски занимают целый день. И ни следа Баки.

Он пропал.

Заслышав разносящийся по долине звон церковных колоколов, Стив прекращает расспрашивать крестьян на дороге в Эксетер и поворачивает Номада к дому. На ужин Баки либо явится, либо нет, и Пирс либо приберёт к рукам Дартингтон, либо нет. Что бы ни случилось, тревоги и разочарования прошедшего месяца закончатся, и жизнь Стива вернётся на круги своя.

Стиву думает, что следует предупредить Брока. Он пошлёт с этим в поместье Ордлингтон Питера. У Питера есть кузина, Гвен, которая работает там кухаркой, так что он не будет против остаться на ночь, если отправится прямо сейчас.

Но когда он подъезжает к Дартингтону, Брок уже его ожидает.

Он нашёл Баки. Снова.

В этот раз Брок его хотя бы не волочил за лошадью. В этот раз Баки привязан к спине лошади. У него синяк под глазом и рассечена щека, но он в сознании.

Брок качает головой и цокает, будто разочарованный родитель, пока Стив слезает с Номада и отдаёт поводья Питеру.

— Проблема с твоей сбегающей на волю псиной всё ещё на месте, Роджерс.

— Знаю, — говорит Стив.

И Брок наверняка видит в Стиве усталость, в том, как разбито опущены его плечи, потому что он улыбается и произносит:

— Я могу решить твою проблему, если хочешь.

«Да», — думает Стив. Каким-то образом это кажется не таким уж грехом, если не произносить вслух. Если он просто отступит в сторону и позволит Броку забрать Баки. Тогда он сможет спать. Тогда его народ и лошади будут в безопасности. Тогда весь этот хаос, сбивающий с толку, полный напряжения и душераздирающей печали, сможет, наконец, _закончиться_.

И всё, что ему нужно, — лишь кивнуть.

Брок ухмыляется и спешивается.

 _«Прости, Баки,_ — думает Стив, опустив глаза, — _Я пытался. Я правда пытался»._

И тогда Брок кричит:

— Грант! Срезай его.

Стив поднимает глаза. Они не уезжают.

Сквайр Брока грубо стягивает Баки и бросает на землю. Брок обнажает уродливую огромную булаву, висящую в чехле у него за спиной, и выжидающе глядит на Стива.

— Есть предпочтения? Левая или правая нога.

Разум Стива подводит его. Рот его открывается и закрывается, словно у ищущей воздух рыбы.

Брок устаёт ждать.

— К чёрту. Левую ногу, — произносит он, и, взмахнув булавой, попадает по голени Баки.

Звучит ужасный влажный хруст сломавшейся напополам кости, а Баки белеет от боли. Нижняя часть его голени… теперь неправильная. Угол _неправильный._

Баки не кричит, доносится только кряхтение, затихающее в вое.

Рамлоу плюёт Баки в лицо, большим пальцем счищая кровь и частицы плоти Баки с булавы.

— Куда ты собирался бежать, глупая ты шавка? Шотландией теперь правит Баллиоль, барон Земо — лорд Галлоуэя. Ну добрался бы ты до северной границы, а нашёл бы лишь англичан и наших союзников. У Земо целая армия слуг. Ты бы их всех кухонным ножом перебил? — насмехается он.

Брок самодовольно улыбается, обернувшись к Стиву.

— Забирай своего пса. Больше он бегать не может. Я его для тебя починил.

Стив оседает на колени и срезает с запястий Баки верёвки, берёт руки Баки (холодные, слишком холодные, и дрожащие) в свои и пытается втереть в них хоть немного тепла. Он даже не поднимает взгляда на уезжающих Брока со сквайром. Лишь прижимает к губам покрытые синяками костяшки Баки и бормочет: «Прости меня», будто литанию5.

В отдалении он смутно слышит, как Энджи хлопает в ладоши, отправляет за горячей водой, палками для шин и простынёй для перевязки. Она посылает Пьетро, который бегает быстрее всех, за Тором, потому что тот лучше всех вправляет кости.

Солнце село, и, когда прибывает Тор, они работают под светом ламп. К этому моменту они уже уложили Баки на спину, а сам он сжимает в зубах кусок сыромяти, пытаясь справляться с болью, когда Тор спрыгивает с коня, чтобы осмотреть его. Огромный скандинав качает головой, глядя на рану, и Стиву не остаётся ничего, кроме как держать Баки за руку и стараться не смотреть на кошмар, в который превратилась его нога. Ему думается, что Баки вряд ли хочет, чтобы он был рядом, вряд ли хочет его прикосновений, но, стоит ему попытаться отнять руку, Баки воет и сжимает его пальцы так сильно, что костяшки белеют. _Не уходи. Не отпускай._

Стив чувствует себя абсолютно потерянным. Всё вокруг него — вереница жестокости, и что бы он ни предпринимал, он не в силах остановить её. Он пытается поступать, как велят благородство и честь, а это в итоге не значит ни черта.

Тор несёт Баки к тюфяку, а Стив порывается уйти.

— **Куда ты идёшь?** — говорит Энджи, подбирая покрытую розовыми пятнами влажную одежду и бросая её в ведро.

— **Я иду в часовню,** — отвечает Стив. — **Мне нужно помолиться. Мне нужно, чтобы мне указали путь.**

Энджи упирает руки в боки.

— **Тебе нужно быть со своим** _ **другом.**_ **Бог подождёт, или можешь поговорить с ним прямо отсюда.**

— **Баки мне не друг,** — вздыхает Стив. — **Он ясно дал это понять.**

Энджи обращает молящий взгляд к небесам и отчаянно вздыхает.

— **Он в агонии, Стив, хоть этот маленький гадёныш и слишком упёрт, чтобы это показывать. Ты самое близкое к другу, что у него есть. Не оставляй его сейчас одного.**

Стив кивает и поднимается в покои. Тор укладывает Баки на тюфяк, пытаясь устроить его поудобнее. Глаза того влажные от непролитых слёз, и он дрожит, впав в шок от боли и изнурения.

— **Пусть спит в моей кровати,** — говорит Тору Стив. — **Там удобнее.**

— **Нет, Стивен,** — говорит Тор. — **Не время путать мальчика чем-то новым. Будем придерживаться того, к чему он привык. Но если бы мы могли подложить под ногу пару твоих подушек?..**

Стив наклоняется к кровати и хватает подушек столько, сколько может унести, и они с Тором подкладывают их вокруг ноги с наложенной шиной и под неё.

Стив ложится в кровать, но сон не приходит: кошмарный звук ломающейся кости снова и снова отдаётся эхом в его памяти. Он словно проваливается в трясину, прокручивая в уме каждое мгновение, где мог поступить иначе, ему кажется, что ничего бы не случилось, если бы он приложил чуть больше усилий.

Баки кричит в ночи, скулёж ужаса перерастает в крик боли во весь голос, когда он двигает ногой. Стив выскакивает из кровати и шарит рукой в поисках свечи. Он подползает к тюфяку Баки и дотрагивается до мальчика.

— Ты в порядке? — шепчет он.

Он скорее чувствует, чем видит, что Баки трясёт головой.

— Вот, — произносит он, ложась на бок и придвигаясь назад, чтобы спиной касаться плеча Баки. — Я здесь. Я не позволю ничему плохому случиться с тобой, Бак. Не сегодня.

Присутствие Стива рядом с Баки ничего не решает. Мозг Стива по-прежнему застрявший в смертельной карусели самобичевания и сожаления, а Баки по-прежнему вздрагивает в ужасе каждый час или два. Ночь ползёт медленно для них обоих. Но Баки больше не просыпается с криком, и Стив наконец измученно соскальзывает в короткую дрёму до рассвета.

Утром они об этом не говорят и спят отдельно следующей ночью.

***

Баки две недели проводит в забытьи. Он едва ест. Он не говорит. Он не желает вставать с тюфяка. В эти дни Стив и сам словно ходит во сне, а разум его продолжает возвращаться к темноволосому мальчишке, свернувшемуся в углу. Хоть это отнюдь и не мальчишка, думается Стиву, больше нет. Баки всего на два года младше Стива. В марте ему исполнится восемнадцать.

Стив привык к безмолвию Баки, но ранее оно было рождено яростью или свирепостью, расчётливыми мыслями. А теперь в нём будто что-то умерло. Он просто… пустой. Денно и нощно смотрит в окно невидящим взглядом.

После четырёх дней отказа от еды он начинает машинально есть то, что кладёт перед ним Энджи. Но он по-прежнему не разговаривает.

Стив не может вынести эту тишину. Не может вынести мысль, что яростный дух Баки наконец сломлен. Он никогда этого не хотел. Он хотел лишь поменьше поножовщины и поменьше побегов.

Поэтому Стив начинает заполнять тишину по ночам.

Он читает вслух книги сэра Абрахама. Спрашивает, не хочет ли почитать Баки. Он даже намеренно неправильно говорит на латыни, что прежде вызвало бы по меньшей мере тяжёлый вздох со стороны мальчишки. Теперь же никакой реакции не исходит вовсе.

Когда и эта попытка кончается провалом, Стив начинает рассказывать истории, истории об Эрскине и том, как он был его сквайром в Уилтшире. Он лежит на кровати в темноте и рассказывает о том, как рос в Дартингтоне. О матери, что растила его и в одиночку руководила всем манором. О случае, когда он свалился с дерева. О том разе, когда, выпав из лодки, научился плавать. О куче раз, когда падал с лошадей. И он надеется, быть может, услышать тихий и резкий саркастичный голос, шёпотом отвечающим в ночи, поддразнивающий его за то, что отовсюду падал.

Но выходит лишь ещё больше тишины.

Начинается дождь. Он идёт три ночи, и это лучше тишины. Внизу, за обедом, поют. Баки не реагирует, когда Стив предлагает отнести его вниз, как и не реагирует, когда Энджи меняет повязки.

На третью ночь Стив бессвязно бормочет в потолок какую-то идиотскую и совсем не интересную историю о своём первом турнире в качестве сквайра Эрскина, о том, как рыдал за шатром, потому что скучал по дому, потому что так сильно скучал по матери. Он просто произносит слова, чтобы заполнить вакуум, что Баки оставил внутри него, и…

Баки говорит что-то. Оно тонет в ливне.

Стив чуть с кровати не падает.

— Что ты сказал, Бак?

— Её звали Уинифред, — шепчет Баки, и голос его скрипуч и тих.

— Твою мать? — спрашивает Стив, соскакивая с кровати на пол и садясь рядом с Баки.

Баки кивает, слёзы стекают по его лицу, а из уродливо кривящегося рта вырываются рыдания. Стив вдруг осознаёт, что впервые видит, как Баки плачет, по-настоящему плачет, в голос. Стив неловко протягивает руки:

— Пожалуйста, не тычь в меня ножом, — произносит он.

И тогда он придвигается, очень медленно, и обнимает Баки.

На мгновение Баки напрягается, но затем обмякает в объятиях Стива, позволяя юноше держать весь его вес в руках.

Стив шепчет ему на ухо:

— Если хочешь, по ней отслужат заупокойную мессу.

Баки кивает Стиву в плечо, пытаясь задушить всхлипы.

Стив улыбается, выводя на спине Баки круги.

— Баки, ливень очень громкий, никто не услышит, как ты плачешь, — говорит он.

— Ты услышишь, — бурчит Баки.

— Приятель, я видел, как Дубина скинул тебя в сточную канаву, словно ты содержимое ночного горшка, — улыбается Стив. — Со мной твоё достоинство давно тебя покинуло.

Руки Баки одновременно медленно поднимаются по Стивовой спине, но затем Баки обнимает его яростно, вжимая себя в тепло Стива, будто это единственная известная ему тихая гавань. И всхлипывает Баки словно вечность, громко и сокрушительно, оплакивая наконец всё, что потерял.

Когда небо начинает проясняться, а дождь всё ещё тарабанит по крыше, Баки говорит:

— Я собирался бежать во Францию. Она была француженкой.

— Ты знаешь кого-нибудь во Франции? — спрашивает Стив. — Или ты хотел просто прибежать к её людям?

— Я… нет. Я не помню Францию. Я был очень маленьким, когда мы уехали. И… у неё нет людей. От неё отреклись. Отец был ниже её по статусу, если верить её семье, — Баки прикрывает глаза. — Был скандал. Она пыталась обратиться к новому королю, но… это сложно. Она давным-давно могла бы вернуться, если бы не я.

— Мне очень жаль, Баки, — произносит Стив.

— План был глупым, — вздыхает Баки.

— Поэтому твой французский так хорош?

— Нет, — отвечает Баки, тыча пальцем Стиву в рёбра. — Потому что в Шотландии мы верим в образование, саксонский ты кусок идиота.

У Стива вырывается удивлённый смешок.

— Я скучал по тебе, — произносит он, и слова вылетают из его рта прежде, чем он успевает о них подумать.

Баки хмыкает и прижимается к его груди.

— Прости, что доставляю так много неприятностей.

В это воскресенье, как и каждое воскресенье впредь, в дартингтонской церкви проходит месса по Леди Уинифред Бьюкенен. И временами со скамьи семьи Роджерсов слышатся вздохи, когда сквайр сэра Стивена не согласен с латинским произношением.

 

 

~*~

[примечания автора]

Во-первых, [Penny](http://thunderboltsortofapenny.tumblr.com) составила для работы крутой плейлист на [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CxT1Qby5OzKvmgO8VYAQI) [мне зашло, очень даже атмосферно — прим. переводчика].

А теперь к истории. Давайте поболтаем о Плантагенетах (правящей семье в Англии со времён Генриха II) и том, как работает королевское правление. С начала 1327 года в Англии правил Эдуард III (которого обычно считают Довольно Неплохим Королём). Он сменил своего отца, Эдуарда II, которого обычно считают Совершенно Пустым Королевским Местом. Рядом с Эдуардом II ошивалась вереница алчных привлекательных юных фаворитов (Гасконский рыцарь Пирс Гавестон и Граф Марч Хью ле Диспенсер Младший — двое самых известных и оказавших наиболее пагубное влияние), а помимо этого ещё и его молодая королева Изабелла — дочь Филиппа Красивого, короля Франции, — родила ему нескольких отпрысков.

[На обеих картинках древо Плантагенетов: сверху — прикреплённая автором, внизу — скрин из русской Википедии (здесь красным отмечен основатель дома Ланкастеров, зелёным — основатели дома Йорков) — прим. переводчика]

_На заметку: Генрих III был праправнуком Вильгельма Завоевателя, если вы пытаетесь составить общую картину с 1066 года… Англия как Европейская держава на тот момент была очень молодой страной (тогда Британская держава была мощнее Уэльса, Ирландии и Шотландии, но ненамного… и не на постоянной основе). И несложно заметить [только в древе на английском — прим. переводчика] кучу связей/смешанных браков с французской королевской династией Капетингов._

Был ли Эдуард II бисексуалом? Эм, ответ — да, чёрт возьми. Многие историки при таком вопросе начинают прочищать горло, потому что нет однозначных доказательств, никаких _«Королевских указов Его Величества поставщикам лубриканта»_ или обличающих писем вроде: «Дорогой Эдуард, любовь моя, мой зад болит столь яростно, и всё же я с нетерпением жду, когда вновь почувствую меж ягодиц королевский жезл любви, искренне твой, П. Гавестон». А это значит, что он по умолчанию гетеро, никак не гомо, ведь гетеронормативность, все дела, правильно? Правильно. В любом случае королём Эдуард II был слабым, и окружала его горстка баронов, которых он не выносил и которые не выносили его в ответ, что и вынудило его в итоге отречься от престола — он стал первым из всего лишь трёх совершивших это английских правителей: ещё были Яков II (с приглашённой звездой в лице Эдуарда II в сценарии под названием «Отрекись или умри») и Эдуард VIII (в сценарии «Генрих VIII даже новую церковь основал, чтобы позволить мне жениться на этой чикуле, но что-то как-то слишком много тут мороки»). Так или иначе, совсем скоро Эдуард II умер при «таинственных обстоятельствах» (другими словами, отморозки Мортимера порезали его ножичком).

И к другим гейским новостям: король Яков (1567-1625) тоже был по меньшей мере бисексуалом, учитывая, что у него была парочка фаворитов-мужчин, которых он продвинул до титулов графов и герцогов (личный фаворит: [Джордж Вильерс](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B6,_1-%D0%B9_%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%86%D0%BE%D0%B3_%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BC)). Самое занимательное в этом не то, что он гей, потому что геи в движухах участвовали всегда, а то, какой главный документ ассоциируется с королём Яковом. Правильно, Библия короля Якова. Третий (примерно), но до сих пор наиболее устоявшийся перевод Библии на английский, сделанный опосля нескольких не слишком хороших ранних переводов и одного, что был Немного Чересчур Пуританским. Тем не менее, перевод хоть и был выполнен под патронажем короля, сам он к нему не особо причастен, а потому время от времени возникает вопрос: мог ли комитет церковников, не одобрявших в высшей степени публичные отношения своего короля с Робертом Карром, [немножко исказить перевод, чтобы отразить свою неприязнь](http://religiondispatches.org/does-the-bible-really-call-homosexuality-an-abomination/) [ссылка на статью на английском: «Действительно ли Библия называет гомосексуальность "мерзостью"?» — прим. переводчика]. Я имею в виду, да, конечно, это по-прежнему Слово Божие, но переведённое парочкой малозначительных лично заинтересованных чуваков.

Как бы то ни было, больше о Плантагенетах увидите в заметках к следующей главе.

 

* * *

 

1 Скрампи — крепкий сухой традиционный сидр, который производится на юге и западе Англии. Родом этот напиток из Девона, Сомерсета и Глостершира.

2 Кентер — среднего темпа галоп.

3 Трот — тихая рысь.

4 Легист — средневековый юрист.

5 Литания — в христианстве молитва, состоящая из повторяющихся коротких молебных воззваний.


	5. Ноябрь 1333: Бледный цветок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Грешники и их покаяния.

Нога Баки заживает медленно. Он оказывается прикован к кровати на несколько добрых недель, а мимо проходит празднование Михайлова дня и начинается октябрь. Всё поместье с облегчением выдыхает, когда Тор приносит Баки трость, потому что мальчишка — сгусток гнетущей запертой энергии — помирал со скуки и усложнял всем вокруг жизнь.

Уходя, Тор забирает груз и наборы кандалов, по крайней мере, на время, а в идеале навсегда. Стив больше _никогда_ не желает их видеть.

Аппетит Баки по-прежнему отрада Энджи, и она взваливает на свои плечи миссию по возвращению веса, который тот потерял за тяжёлый бунтарский сентябрь.

Он быстро приспосабливается к трости и принимается ковылять за Стивом, будто тёмный смертоносный утёнок, пока Стив занимается делами манора. Он всё такой же егозливый, и Энджи, в один прекрасный день не выдержав, хватает его за ухо, тащит в кухню и вручает ему нож.

Баки удивлённо моргает, разглядывая нож в своих руках.

Энджи, сощурившись, указывает на бушель1 лука на кухонном столе.

— Режь, — говорит она.

— Но… — произносит Баки, помахивая ножом в руке.

Энджи поднимает тяжёлую чугунную сковородку и вскидывает бровь.

Баки усаживается на скамью и режет лук.

Стоит ему закончить, Энджи, забрав из его рук нож, вместо него придвигает первую из череды мисок с тестом, которое нужно замесить. Работа тяжёлая — манору приходится делать _много_ хлеба, — и, когда за обедом Баки хромает к Стиву и садится рядом, плечи у него болят, а энергия больше в нём не бурлит.

— Днём Питеру не помешает помощь с лошадьми, если что, — говорит Стив, улыбаясь Баки.

Баки кивает и, оказавшись позже в конюшнях, вычёсывает лошадей, собирает сено и сгребает навоз, а Питер с помощью отдельных словосочетаний на английском и демонстрации учит его. Стив всё время заглядывает, проверяет, в порядке ли Баки.

Вечером, закончив все свои дела, Стив идёт проведать Баки. Шотландский мальчишка сидит на старом, разваливающемся табурете для доения, начищая упряжь, рубашка его стянута к бёдрам, а Стив просто стоит, прильнув к дверям в конюшню, и наблюдает за ним.

На лице Баки сосредоточенность, он, высунув кончик языка, соскребает грязь со старой кожаной уздечки тряпкой, вымоченной в масле. Волосы его беспорядочными волнами спадают на лицо, и, пока он деликатно выполняет это задание, на его плечах и предплечьях видно скудную игру мышц. Загар его поблёк, но всё ещё остались млечные пути веснушек, покрывающие плечи и спину и скользящие вниз по рукам.

Стив, возможно, обманывает сам себя, но ему думается, что Баки кажется расслабленным настолько, каким ещё никогда не был в Дартингтоне, словно освободился от тяжёлой ноши, которую видит лишь он сам.

Стив шаркает ногой по грязному полу конюшни и спрашивает:

— У тебя всё хорошо?

Баки поднимает на него глаза и улыбается, и лицо его полно мягкой теплоты. Он говорит:

— Ага, — и улыбка не исчезает, когда он вновь опускает взгляд на грязную уздечку в руках.

***

Следующие две недели Баки продолжает работать, какие бы задания для него ни находили в поместье или в конюшнях, а английский его улучшается семимильными шагами, и он вынужден его использовать. В начале ноября Тор тычет в его ногу, смотрит, как он ходит, и объявляет его готовым к езде. Кузнец предупреждает Баки, что ездить нужно без седла, потому как давление стремени на выздоравливающую ногу может привести к проблемам с заживлением.

Но Баки уже глядит на Стива с мольбой в глазах.

Стив смеётся и обещает другу, что утром они смогут покататься верхом. Возьмут с собой обед и проведут день в лесу на севере, на окраине земель манора. И тогда Стив обращает взгляд на Тора:

— Ему можно плавать? — спрашивает Стив.

Тор пожимает плечами.

— Пускай, если хочет.

Следующим утром Баки едва ли не силком вытаскивает Стива из кровати и толкает его к конюшням. Стив хоть и в полудрёме, но не может не ощутить восторженный трепет, видя, как Баки готовит к поездке и Номада, и Дубину, как уверенны и быстры руки мальчика.

Поскольку левая нога Баки всё ещё не может держать вес, Баки проходится взбираться на Дубину с неправильный стороны, которая к тому же ещё и его слепая сторона. И лошади, и мальчику крайне неуютно, Дубина пытается отойти от подставки, а Баки не решается перебросить покалеченную ногу через гигантскую спину коня, пока этот конь продолжает двигаться.

Наконец Стив вздыхает, возвращает Номада в стойло и ловко запрыгивает на спину Дубины с левой стороны. Он протягивает Баки руку.

— О нет. Я могу сделать это _сам_. Я тебе не барышня, чтобы ты за моей спиной сидел, — заявляет Баки.

— Ну не знаю, Бак, — ухмыляется Стив, оглядывая сверху-вниз Баки в мешковатой поношенной рубашке и паре свободных льняных штанов, которые они искали специально, чтобы они налезли на бандаж. — С этими твоими длинными волосами нам осталось лишь одеть тебя в платье, и можешь садиться ко мне на коленки. Всё графство решит, что я нашёл себе жену.

 _Вот тебе и раз_ , откуда _это_ взялось-то, думается Стиву. Ему нужно проснуться. Или, по крайней мере, проснуться нужно его мозгам. Потому что чресла его проснулись непозволительно быстро при мысли о женском теле на лошади, примостившемся против его собственного.

Баки щурится.

— Я пырну тебя ножом, не думай, что я этого не сделаю, — говорит он.

— Серьёзно, Бак, — вздыхает Стив. — Ты впервые садишься на лошадь с тех пор, как сломал ногу, а ты и прежде верхом ездил далеко от идеала — нет, не смотри так на меня, — будешь ехать передо мной — я смогу удержать тебя, если ты потеряешь равновесие и начнёшь падать. Свалившись с Дубины, ты отбросишь успехи с ногой на месяцы, упрямый ты идиот.

— Тьфу. Ладно, — стонет Баки.

— Ты не умрёшь, если примешь помощь, знаешь? — произносит Стив, протягивая руку. — Ты не обязан проходить через всё в одиночку, будто какой-то ополоумевший шотландский мученик.

Баки заскакивает на спину Дубины, усаживаясь перед Стивом и оказавшись прижатым задницей к Стивовым бёдрам.

— Французский, — говорит он.

— М? — Стив берёт поводья в одну руку, другой неловко обхватывая талию Баки.

— Я француз, Стив, — мягко произносит Баки. — Миру есть до меня дело, потому что я француз, а не шотландец. Но не… — Баки, прильнув спиной к груди Стива, вздыхает. — Не говори никому. Это только навлечёт опасность на тебя. А я не хочу видеть, как случившееся в Лох-Дун повторяется здесь. Одного раза достаточно, — он прерывисто выдыхает. — Одного раза уже много.

Стив обнимает Баки за талию и прижимается братским поцелуем к его волосам, когда его накрывает бушующее желание защитить.

— Я не расскажу. Обещаю, — шепчет Стив Баки в волосы. А затем улыбается. — Я даже отплачу тебе. Покажу тебе свой собственный секрет.

Стив заставляет Дубину шевелиться, и всё утро они спокойно и неторопливо петляют на север чрез земли Дартингтона, пока не добираются до леса. Утро прохладное — в такое утро чувствуешь поджидающую в тенях зиму, — и огромная лошадь под ногами, как и тёплое тело Баки спереди, приходятся очень кстати. Баки мягко напевает гаэльские трудовые песни и старые французские мелодии под цокот копыт Дубины, и Стив, глубоко умиротворённый, укладывает подбородок Баки на плечо.

Он крепче вцепляется в Баки, когда они пробираются через густые кустарники вниз по склону, ведущему к спрятанному озеру. Всё ещё довольно рано: над кромкой холодной воды витает дымка тумана, и впечатление это производит, как и всегда, волшебное. Стив отчётливо видит, в какой именно момент Баки замечает это: у мальчика перехватывает дыхание, а мышцы торса под рукой Стива напрягаются.

— Сюда я приезжаю, когда хочу побыть один, — говорит Стив тихо, чтобы не разрушить утренний покой. — Я никогда и никому не показывал это место.

Баки вполоборота поворачивается к Стиву, лицо его проникнуто благоговением.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает он. — Это…

— Да, — глядя Баки в глаза, произносит Стив, до глубины души тронутый тем, что Баки действительно понял и оценил, что это значит для Стива, — я знаю.

Стив вдруг осознаёт, что в какой-то момент начал выводить большим пальцем крошечные круги по шелковистой коже крепкого бедра Баки, и мальчик выдыхает, прильнув к нему и закрыв глаза, когда их лбы соприкасаются. Они не двигаются одно прекрасное мгновение, пока время будто остановилось, дыша в такт друг другу и живописной природе вокруг них, пока жирная форель со всплеском не выныривает из воды, отчего Баки, вздрогнув, посмеивается.

 Artwork by [maichan](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/)

— Вперёд, слезай первым, — подталкивая Стива, произносит Баки.

Стив тоже смеётся и, соскользнув со спины Дубины, тянет руки к Баки, чтобы помочь. Баки тихонько шипит, спрыгнув на мягкую землю, и хромает поближе к озеру.

— Когда придём сюда в следующий раз, давай возьмём охотничий лук, — говорит он, оглядываясь на Стива, пока тот привязывает поводья Дубины к низкому суку. — Я вырос у лоха2. Могу поймать нам ужин.

Стив поднимает висящую через плечо сумку.

— Ну а сегодня об этом позаботилась Энджи.

Они устраивают пикник на огромной ровной мшистой скале, омываемой озером. Перекусывая, они увлекаются непринуждённой беседой, Стив рассказывает Баки о том, как в детстве играл в короля Артура и королеву Фей на этой самой скале, а Баки рассказывает Стиву, как бегал в Галлоуэйский лес играть в Кухулина3 и как барахтался и плавал в лохе, играя в Дикую Охоту4.

— Холодно было в воде? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки, поглощая куриную ножку, утвердительно мычит.

— Зато вода очень чистая, можешь стоять в ней по пояс и видеть, как синеют пальцы на ногах.

Стив прыскает и подмечает:

— Тут вода тоже не особо тёплая. Но не такая чистая.

Они собирались поплавать, но после еды оба растягиваются на скале, ненадолго, лишь на пару мгновений. Но полные животы и согревающие солнечные лучи утягивают обоих в зыбучие пески сна.

Первым просыпается Стив. Во сне они с Баки сплелись друг с другом в поиске тепла в это свежее утро. Баки свернулся против его груди, уткнувшись лбом Стиву за ухо. Рука Стива под спиной Баки, нога оказалась перекинута через бедро Баки, а ладонь вплелась Баки в волосы, бережно держа за шею сзади.

И твёрдый он настолько, что можно гвозди заколачивать.

 _Чёрт._ Чёрт бы побрал глубоко укоренившуюся реакцию его тела на лежание на скале. Он, стиснув зубы, пытается придумать, как незаметно отодвинуться от Баки, не разбудив мальчишку и чтобы Баки ничего не понял. Он рассказал Баки о воображаемых приключениях, рассказал Баки о молитвах, но не упоминал _многочисленную мастурбацию._

Потому что такие вещи ты обычно друзьям не рассказываешь. _«Ах да, Бак, мох на этой скале растёт так славно потому, что я регулярно удобряю его своей спермой»._

И конечно же, в этот момент Стив осознаёт, что два серебристо-голубых глаза-близнеца смотрят на него из-под тёмных ресниц.

— Эм, — произносит Баки голосом, изобилующим смущением.

— Ага, эм. Прости, — Стив, кашлянув, откатывается от Баки и обнимает себя руками.

Баки шустро садится и, ссутулившись, отворачивается от Стива.

— Я видел сон. Я не, эм. Это не. Эм… — бурчит Баки, пытаясь привести себя в порядок — это движение ни с чем не перепутаешь.

У Стива вырывается смешок, отчего Баки удивлённо на него смотрит.

— Я тоже видел сон, — расслабившись, произносит Стив. — Я думал, ты… эм, просто ты видел, что я, ну ты понял.

Баки поворачивается обратно к Стиву, оглядывая Стива и опуская глаза на очень эрегированный член. Стив сжимается под взглядом бледных глаз Баки, оставившим за собой след раскалённого смущения. На скулах Баки играет румянец, штаны его по-прежнему натянуты, а рука наполовину прикрывает его позор.

И. эм.

Позора там _много._

— Боже, Бак, — произносит пялящийся Стив.

— Прости, — шепчет Баки, подтягивая к себе здоровую ногу, пытаясь прикрыться.

Стив прижимает ладонь к собственному члену, потому что тот так сильно болит, что, кажется, он вот-вот с ума сойдёт.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Стив, закусывая губу, а после, зажмурившись, выпаливает скороговоркой: — Я здесь ещё и дрочу, пожалуйста, не осуждай меня.

Баки фыркает, лицо его морщится от сдерживаемого смеха, и он врезается лбом Стиву в плечо.

— Мой укромный уголок был на самой вершине главной башни нашего замка. Снаружи была щеколда.

Стив ощущает, как тот движется.

— Блядь, я так возбужден, — выдыхает Баки. — Я не чувствовал никакого желания с тех пор как, ты знаешь, а теперь словно все три месяца без дрочки настигли меня за раз.

И тогда сам Дьявол забирается Стиву в рот и заставляет его сказать:

— Мы могли бы... ты понял.

И Баки придвигается к нему и произносит:

— Пожалуйста, — голос его осипший, а щёки порозовевшие.

Стив имел в виду _«может, ляжем друг подле друга и устроим сами себе разрядку»,_ но вместо этого Баки расшнуровывает брюки и, взяв руку Стива и обернув её вокруг своего большого члена, а собственную — вокруг члена Стива, шепчет ему в ухо:

— С тобой когда-нибудь делали это?

Сердце Стив заходится. У него голова кружится от ужаса и возбуждения, и он хочет и отстраниться от Баки, и придвинуться ближе, и мальчишки в поместье делают это друг с другом постоянно, он _видел,_ как они крадутся ночью на кухню, но _он_ никогда этого не делал, и он не уверен, что…

А затем Баки двигает рукой.

Плотину Стива чуть не срывает в ту же секунду.

Баки прав. Это.

Несравнимо. Это никогда.

Не было. Похоже на это.

О. Боже мой.

Он стонет, и тело его напрягается, будто тетива, и он начинает двигать своей рукой по члену Баки, и они склоняются друг к другу, щека к щеке, оба дышат остервенело и тяжело и стонут, и в какое-то мгновение их лица преодолевают последний дюйм расстояния между ними, и вот они уже стонут друг другу в рот, это не поцелуй, но и не сказать, что это _не_ поцелуй, и он никогда не думал, что губы могут быть настолько чувствительными, могут ощущаться _настолько_ хорошо, и тогда Баки протягивает вторую руку Стиву под брэ и обхватывает его яйца, и Стив толкается ртом в рот Баки, пока его прошибает оргазм, а мир вокруг растворяется в искрящемся огнище, и он быстрее надрачивает Баки, а Баки, высунув одну руку из штанов Стива, хватается за его волосы, и да, теперь они _безусловно_ целуются, пока Баки трахает кулак Стива, а язык его у Стива во рту, и он тоже кончает, и Стив чувствует, как накрепко закрываются его глаза, пока стон удовольствия Баки отдаётся у него глубоко в горле, а горячие полосы вырисовываются на руке и предплечье Стива, и они наваливаются друг на друга с блаженной усталостью.

Баки отстраняется первым, забирает первую руку из штанов Стива, а другую — из его волос. Стив опускает глаза на руку Баки, покрытую его спермой, и с широко раскрытыми глазами глядит, как Баки подносит руку к губам и слизывает с пальцев следы удовлетворения Стива. Член Стива вновь дёргается.

Баки с пальцами во рту улыбается.

— Я замарал тебе волосы спермой, — облизывает большой палец, — но это _твоя_ сперма, так что я не раскаиваюсь.

— Мы. Эм, — заикается Стив. — Это. Было.

— Ага, — произносит Баки, глядя на него из-под до нелепого длинных ресниц, его грудь всё ещё тяжело вздымается и опадает, напоминая о их старательных действиях.

Баки, смутившись, отворачивается.

— Стоит поплавать. Почистимся, — он начинает выпутываться из рубашки.

— Там холодно, — предупреждает Стив.

— Вот и славно, — говорит Баки, свесившись со скалы во всё ещё наполовину расшнурованных штанах, и спрыгивает в озеро.

Вдвоём они нарезают круги по озеру, играя в пятнашки, брызгаясь и стараясь утащить друг друга на дно, а после, полежав на скале, чтобы немного подсохнуть, собираются домой. Тишина между ними немного напряжённая от болезненно острого осознания: насколько же большая меж ними пропасть. И всё же, какой бы большой она ни была, этого одновременно и чересчур много, и недостаточно.

А затем Стива пронзает мысль: домой им придётся ехать на одной лошади. И с каждым шагом у его промежности будет раскачиваться упругая, мускулистая задница Баки. Пока его рука будет на животе Баки, а пальцы — тереться у кромки штанов Баки. Время от времени случайно проникая внутрь.

Да он ведь _умрёт._

Потому что у него только что был лучший в жизни оргазм, который вместо того, чтобы утихомирить костёр под кожей, лишь разжёг его ещё пуще. Его тело попросту хочет сделать это снова, сделать _больше._ И да, выручить друга, когда вы оба возбуждены, вероятно, вполне нормально, но тянуться в его штаны за членом и тереться о его задницу, пока едешь по тропе, где кто угодно может вас увидеть? Что ж, это… совершенно неприемлемо.

Боже, но он может _представить_ это. Как его соски от возбуждения становятся очень чувствительными, а сам он трётся ими о спину Баки, о грубый лён их рубашек, зажатый меж его грудью и поджарыми, твёрдыми мышцами плеч Баки, и он прикусывает шею Баки, душа собственный стон, и…

Он откашливается.

— Эм, не хочешь немного поехать сам? Посмотрим, как справишься? — говорит Стив, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, потому что ему необходимо _прямо сейчас перестать думать об этом._

— Ага, — чуть натянуто произносит Баки. — Хочешь пройтись?

Стив согласно мычит, отвязывая поводья Дубины.

***

По возвращении в Дартингтон они узнают, что Стиву пришло письмо, и дюжина слуг взволнованно нарезает круги по двору в ожидании, когда Стив прочтёт его им.

Оно от короля. Стив приглашён ко двору на две недели в середине ноября, пока король и королева будут в Виндзоре. Прибавив ещё и время на дорогу к окраинам Лондона и обратно, выходит, что его не будет целый месяц.

Он едва ли не падает на колени прямо во дворе, рассыпаясь благодарностями Господу.

Энджи визжит, услышав новости, и все обитатели Дартингтона в панике начинают собирать Стива в путь. У него есть четыре дня на подготовку, а этого явно недостаточно. Нужно доделать кучу дел в маноре, оставить инструкции Энджи и остальным главным прислугам, решить, что и кого взять с собой, и помимо всего этого Энджи паникует из-за того, что, бога ради, надеть Стиву, в чём нестыдно будет появиться перед потенциальными жёнами, придворными и, что куда важнее, перед королём. _Королём!_

У Стива один-единственный сносный комплект одежды.

Нет ни времени, ни, более того, приличной ткани, чтобы сшить другой.

Энджи наконец сдаётся под сильным давлением Стива и под на удивление убедительными доводами Баки, которые Стив переводит.

 _Скажи ей, что королю плевать; он знает, что Стив_ _— сельский рыцарь, и не ждёт, что Стив будет при параде. До этого есть дело лишь второсортным придворным, которые настолько не уверены в собственном статусе, что пытаются вылезти за счёт подавления других. Так что надевай свою обыкновенную одежду и будь сельским рыцарем, а людей, которые будут грубы к тебе, ты знать не захочешь. К тому же, Рождество близится, так что король будет раздавать приехавшим подарки. Ты получишь новую одежду и не только, если повезёт._

Стив не спрашивает Баки, откуда он всё это знает, как и не спрашивает, хочет ли Баки поехать с ним. Судя по намёкам Баки, брошенным о его прошлом, Стив делает вывод, что брать его в гущу английских политических махинаций — худший из всех представленных вариантов. Он объясняет это Баки, не желая задеть чувства мальчика, и Баки согласно кивает.

И затем спрашивает:

— Там будет королева-мать?

Стив пожимает плечами. Изабелла, французская мать Эдуарда III, нынче редко покидает свой крошечный замок с тех самых пор, как полдюжины лет назад сын вырвал корону из её с любовником рук. До Стива доходили слухи о восстановлении их дружеских отношений, когда был в Берике, но он представления не имеет о текущих интригах при дворе и предпочёл бы и впредь держаться от них подальше.

— Ни малейшего понятия. Не знаю даже, будет ли там _Брок_ или же барон Пирс, но подозреваю, что у них шансов получить приглашение много больше, чем у Изабеллы.

Баки с отсутствующим взглядом произносит:

— Если встретишь её, расскажи мне, какая она.

Стив даёт слово и возвращается к сбору вещей. Питер поедет с ним, как и Клинт. И с приближением дня отбытия к нему постепенно приходит осознание, что, хоть беспокоится он об очень многих вещах, Баки к ним не относится.

Стив глядит на друга, когда они выходят на уже ставшую ежедневной утреннюю поездку (не к озеру — после первого раза они там так больше и не появлялись). Лошади их идут друг подле друга к западным бобовым полям, и Баки выглядит здесь, в Девоне, непринуждённым, приняв его за свой дом. Но нечто всё же не даёт Стиву покоя — нежелание потерять Баки снова. Было бы ужасно вернуться в конце ноября и обнаружить, что тот пропал.

Наконец он говорит:

— Ты ведь не сделаешь ничего, пока меня не будет, правда?

Баки опускает взгляд на свою ногу, на которою по-прежнему наложен бандаж, и, обернувшись к Стиву, вскидывает бровь.

— Брок, вероятно, тоже будет в Виндзоре?

Стив кивает.

Баки хмыкает.

— Тогда, раз уж убийство Брока в качестве развлечения в твоё отсутствие неактуально, я обещаю быть хорошим мальчиком и вернуть тебе твой манор через месяц в том же состоянии, в котором ты его оставил, — он ухмыляется. — Быть может, даже в лучшем состоянии.

У Стива вырывается смешок, и он пихает его в плечо. Баки хватается за бок Стива там, где тот боится щекотки, и Стив, вскрикнув, отвешивает Баки подзатыльник. Баки ругается, бросает поводья Дубины и пытается схватить Стива за волосы.

Чуть позже Тор, катящий телегу вниз по тропе из кузницы в манор, заворачивает за поворот, и пред ним предстаёт крайне необычная картина. Молодой лорд манора зажал голову своего темноволосого друга в шейном захвате, а вместе с тем они едут бок о бок на двух гигантских чалых конях, Стив хохочет и извивается, пока Баки щекочет его и пытается выпутаться из захвата, ругаясь на него и называя саксонским куском идиота.

Проезжая мимо, оба отрываются от бурного веселья, чтобы помахать и улыбнуться Тору, а огромный кузнец лишь тепло качает головой, и широкие плечи его подрагивают от смеха.

— **Стив, только попробуй свалить мальчишку с коня и заново повредить ему ногу,** — кричит Тор им вслед через плечо.

— **Спасибо,** — кричит Баки, раздражённый и немного запыхавшийся. За чем следует пронзительный вопль и «ах ты мерзавец, я тебя за это достану».

По мере того, как день отбытия становится всё ближе, Стив наблюдает, как гора на «телеге до Виндзора», как её прозвали, становится всё выше. Его доспехи и латные щитки сэра Абрахама, сюрко, меч и щит — на случай, если там устроят турнир. Сменная одежда. Запасы еды в дорогу. Его единственный приемлемый для двора комплект одежды. Вещи Питера. Вещи Клинта. И вот наконец наступает последняя ночь, а на рассвете он уедет.

Он никогда прежде так не волновался. Баки возьмёт на себя конюшни в отсутствие Питера — ничего сложного, присматривать предстоит лишь за Дубиной и парой пони — и продолжит, когда потребуется, помогать Энджи. Энджи продолжает ему повторять, что всё будет хорошо, они справлялись, пока он был в Шотландии, справятся и сейчас. Но Стив не в силах унять беспокойство и вот-вот проделает дыру в половицах, расхаживая после ужина из стороны в сторону по покоям и пытаясь припомнить, ничего ли не забыл.

— Не прекратишь мельтешить, — наконец произносит Баки с тюфяка, — и я свалю тебя с ног и привяжу к кровати.

Баки уже готов ко сну: раздевшись до брэ, он распластался на спине, подложив руку под голову.

Стив останавливается, вытаращившись на Баки.

— Тебе стоит спать в моей кровати, пока меня не будет.

— Что? — говорит, садясь, Баки.

— Она куда удобнее тюфяка. И больше. Это пойдёт на пользу твоей ноге, да и _кто-то_ же должен там спать.

— Эм. Нет, — произносит Баки, махнув рукой и укладываясь обратно.

— Потому что ты наслаждаешь дискомфортом?

— Нет, — вздыхает Баки.

— И почему же тогда? Кровать ведь хорошая, — начинает раздражаться Стив.

— Потому что я так сказал, — бурчит Баки.

— Это не причина, — произносит Стив, скрестив на груди руки. — Почему нет?

Баки фыркает и крепко зажмуривается.

— Потому, Стив, — раз уж тебе так необходимо знать — что прямо сейчас я чувствую себя как кошка во время течки, и, как только ты уедешь, я собираюсь каждую ночь душить ужа, а ещё удобрять мох на твоей скале, но обкончать всю твою чудесную кровать _определённо_ моветон.

— Баки, ты отвратителен, — хмурится Стив.

Баки, открыв один глаз, уставляется им на него.

— А ты _не знаешь_ , когда закрыть тему, Стив.

Стив присаживается на край кровати. И тогда кое-что приходит ему в голову.

— Погоди, ты не дрочил, потому что я был в комнате?

— Эм, да? — произносит Баки, и даже при свечах Стив в состоянии разглядеть, как румянец окрашивает его щёки.

— Ты такой придурок, — качая головой, говорит Стив. — Бак, мне всё равно. Дерзай.

Баки нервно ёрзает.

— Просто… я никогда не слышал, чтобы это делал _ты_ , и не думал, что стоит…

— Ну что сказать, — произносит Стив, уставившись себе на ноги. — Очень долгое время я был слишком обеспокоен тем, что _кое-кто может пырнуть меня ножом во сне,_ чтобы думать о мастурбации.

— А теперь? — шепчет Баки.

Стив, прикрыв глаза, откидывает голову.

— Кажется, если я не спутаюсь в Виндзоре с какой-нибудь девицей, я умру.

Баки издаёт звук, похожий на низкий стон.

— Ты делал это когда-нибудь? Доходил до конца? — спрашивает он, и голос его в ночи мягок.

— Нет, — говорит Стив. — А ты?

— Я путался с кучей деревенских девушек в Шотландии, но никогда не делал всего. Обрюхатить одну из них было бы, эм, очень скверно, — говорит Баки, пробегаясь пальцем вверх и вниз по бедру. — Но с парнями. Я… доходил до конца. С. Эм. Парнями, — шепчет он.

— Разве это не грешно? — шепчет в ответ Стив.

— Грешно, — выдыхает Баки.

Он поднимает глаза на Стива, бледный и прекрасный в лунном свете. И Стив ёрзает, потому что его штаны становятся неудобными. По сути, весь этот разговор никак не помогает ему решить проблему с либидо.

Стив распускает шнуровку на штанах и, приподнявшись на локтях, выпутывается из них. И обхватывает рукой свой член, который уже затвердевает. Сглотнув, он глядит на Баки, и видит, что тот находится в похожей ситуации.

— Стив, — произносит Баки, облизывая губы, — ты должен понять. Я не доживу до совершеннолетия. Меня убьют. Само моё существование… абсолютное недоразумение. Я не хочу умереть, не познав удовольствие.

— Расскажи мне, — говорит Стив. — Каково оно.

— С девушкой? — спрашивает Баки.

— С парнем, — говорит Стив. — Что _тебе_ нравится.

— Господи, Роджерс, — стонет Баки, запрокинув голову. — Я тут пытаюсь сдерживаться до твоего отъезда.

— А я сказал тебе, что нет необходимости, — отвечает Стив, начав медленно двигать рукой по члену.

Баки, заметив это, от удивления чуть раскрывает рот. Он сглатывает и перемещает руку вниз, на член.

— Эм, во многом… во многом это схоже. Мне нравится… мне нравится так сильно дразнить людей, что они не в состоянии разговаривать. Некоторых девушек, и некоторых парней тоже, ты можешь заставить кончить лишь играя с их сосками, посасывая их, покусывая, чуть подув. Зажать их руки над головой и пустить в ход язык, а если это парень, то опуститься ниже и отсосать ему, Стив, впервые, когда парень или девушка возьмёт в рот твой член, ты будешь поклясться готов, что нашёл рай, Господи Иисусе, ты понятия не имеешь, насколько это приятно.

Стив, застонав, ускоряет движения рукой.

— Не останавливайся, — с трудом выдыхает.

— Я… Боже, Стив, ты уверен, что хочешь это слушать?

— Да, — хрипло отвечает Стив.

Баки выдыхает тяжело и прерывисто от волнения.

— Мне нравится быть оттраханым. Мне нравится, когда парень мне отсасывает, а затем суёт мне в задницу язык и растягивает меня для своего члена, а затем попросту вколачивается в меня, Стив, ты не поверишь, насколько сильно я кончаю, на мгновение я будто умираю, это настолько восхитительно, если он всё делает правильно, что мне даже не нужно прикасаться к своему члену…

Стив стонет. Он не может оторвать взгляд от Баки, что выгнулся над тюфяком и уставился на Стива в ответ, лунный свет обрамляет его силуэт серебром, пока тот, поглаживая себя, выпаливает самые грязные вещи, которые когда-либо доводилось слышать Стиву. Всё самообладание Стива уходит на то, чтобы сдержаться и не накинуться на Баки, чтобы подвести того к разрядке самому.

— …а если у него ещё и приличный размер, ты будешь чувствовать всё и на следующий день, эту лёгкую боль, эти будто бы отметины наслаждения. Внутри тебя есть одно местечко, и, Стив, если ты никогда его не находил, обязательно сделай это, потому что ты сразу же кончишь, словно чёртов лев, клянусь… Боже, Стив, я так этого жажду, разговор об этом меня убивает, хочу, чтобы меня трахнули…

И тогда Баки стягивает с себя брэ, суёт два пальца в рот и ведёт ими вниз по груди, минуя руку, движущуюся на члене, всё дальше и дальше, пока не запускает их внутрь себя. Лицо Баки едва ли не благоговейно от экстаза. Пальцы его начинают проталкиваться внутрь и выходить обратно, и Стив вынужден тяжело сглотнуть и сжать собственный член, потому как это самая эротичная вещь, которую он видел в своей жизни.

— Продолжай говорить, — произносит Стив, а разум его так затуманен удовольствием, что ему едва удаётся составлять слова.

Баки стонет рвано и порочно.

— Наслаждаешься представлением, Стив?

— Боже, да, — шепчет Стив.

— У тебя на этом бзик? — бормочет Баки. — Тебе нравится смотреть? Скажи мне, что — ах, о Господи — скажи мне, что тебе нравится, Стив. Заставь меня кончить от твоих слов.

Разум Стива плывёт. У него нет ни малейшего опыта, за исключением собственной руки и пары неловких поцелуев с девочками-служанками, сопровождавшихся запущенными под одежду руками. А Баки, лежащий обнажённым в лунном свете, смотрит на него, точно некий сказочный принц или сатир5, и Стив не может решить, что заводит его больше: пальцы, погружающиеся внутрь Баки и выходящие обратно, или выражение его лица…

 — Я… я хочу трахнуть тебя, — запинаясь, произносит Стив.

— Тогда иди сюда, — рычит Баки.

Стив, поднявшись, спотыкается о штаны, спущенные к лодыжкам, падает на колени и отшвыривает ткань от себя, а затем, оказавшись уже на полу, решает подползти к Баки. Баки перестал себя трогать, прекратил всё, и, стоя на коленях, лишь глядит, как изумлённый желанием Стив приближается к нему. Когда Стив оказывается достаточно близко, Баки, всхлипнув и схватив его за затылок, сталкивает их губы.

Поцелуй заканчивается чересчур быстро, и Стив выпускает разочарованный стон. Который превращается чуть ли не в крик, когда Баки берёт в рот его сосок. Стив вынужден зажать во рту собственный кулак, потому что он уже на грани, заведённый срывающимися с губ Баки непристойностями, а теперь эти самые губы Баки на его соске, пока второй сжимают и перекатывают его пальцы. Стив дёргается будто от судороги, хватая Баки за волосы и вскрикивая, чем зарабатывает «чёрт, да» от Баки.

Баки прокладывает себе путь вниз к животу Стива, и у Стива лишь мгновение на осознание, что сейчас произойдёт, прежде чем Баки опускает рот на член Стива и медленно вбирает его всё глубже, пока губы не упираются в основание. Теперь же Стив совсем не понимает, что говорит. Только то. Что Баки не шутил. О рае.

Он зажмуривается и пытается не кончить.

— Баки, — стонет он. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно тебя трахнуть.

Баки отстраняется от его члена и произносит:

— Ты так сильно нужен мне внутри, даже выразить не могу насколько. Просто мне нужно хорошенько тебя намочить.

Голос Баки сиплый, резкий, и к чёрту соски, думается Стиву, он мог бы кончить лишь от одних грязных разговоров Баки. Проклятье, он уже почти это сделал.

Стараниями Баки член Стива покрывается слюной, а затем Баки отстраняется, забрасывает здоровую ногу Стиву на плечо и тянет его самого на себя. Приставляя член Стива к своему входу, он глядит прямо ему в глаза.

Стив толкается в него.

И смотрит Баки в глаза, пока его член охватывает тесный жар Баки, и там _так_ узко, прямо на границе меж болью и удовольствием, и Баки шепчет: «Продолжай», — и Стив, взяв себя в руки, толкается внутрь до конца.

На мгновение они замирают, привыкая к всепоглощающим ощущениям, и Стив резко опускается и целует Баки, потому что его губы совсем рядом, потому что каждый раз после поцелуя Стив думает об этом поцелуе, сомневаясь в собственных ощущениях: ну не может же это быть _настолько_ приятным, так что ему приходится повторять всё по новой, чтобы перепроверить, но ответ всё тот же: да, это и правда _настолько_ приятно, _чистая правда._

Баки пробегается пальцами вверх по бокам Стива и, возвращаясь обратно, царапает его короткими ногтями.

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты сексуальный? — шепчет Баки, поглаживая большим пальцем Стивову щёку. — И хороший. Я не лгал той ночью, когда сказал, что никто и никогда не был ко мне так добр, как ты. А ведь ты был моим _врагом_.

Что-то в Стивовом сердце трещит по швам, переливается через край, и Стив не в силах это удержать, поэтому он качает бёдрами, и Баки выгибается и стонет: «Да, да, двигайся», — а Стив, уткнувшись рукой рядом с головой Баки и поддерживая второй задницу Баки, _толкается_. И.

Он не. Оно. Боже милостивый.

Так вот почему. Это грех.

Потому что ничего. Не должно быть. Таким приятным.

Баки подгоняет Стива — _жёстче, быстрее, —_ и Стив вдалбливается в Баки, впившись ногтями Баки в бедро и задницу, околдованный тем, как член Баки ударяется об их животы. Баки твёрд настолько, что это наверняка болезненно, твёрдый и фиолетово-красный, он марает предэякулятом прессы обоих.

И Стив обязан снова обхватить его рукой, он отпускает бедро Баки, оборачивает пальцы вокруг члена Баки и ведёт по нему, подкручивая у головки, размазывая большим пальцем сочащуюся смазку и вбиваясь бёдрами в Баки, и Баки чуть ли не кричит, когда вдруг кончает, всё его тело замирает, член его пульсирует, и Стив чувствует это своей рукой, чувствует, как тело Баки сжимается от его толчков, и тогда он больше не в состоянии сдерживаться, он тоже распадается на части, изливаясь в горячую тесноту и вместе с тем продолжая двигаться, бормоча имя Баки снова и снова, а сам Баки _светится_ — не сыскать для описания другого слова, потому что он выглядит как чёртов ангел, и Стив, медленно падая с вершины оргазма, устраивается на тюфяке рядом с Баки, и, будучи всё еще внутри него, перетягивает мальчика к себе на грудь. Баки довольно мычит и устраивается поудобнее.

А затем Баки подносит руку Стива к своим губам.

— Ты в порядке? — бормочет он между поцелуями Стивовых костяшек.

Стив издаёт невнятный звук. А после, когда к его мозгу возвращается возможность функционировать, произносит:

— Поверить не могу, что лишился девственности с тобой. Ты _укусил_ меня.

Стив даже в темноте чувствует ухмылку Баки.

— И, если хорошо попросишь, укушу снова.

Баки смолкает, а когда заговаривает вновь, голос его становится серьёзным.

— _Bon Courage_ в Виндзоре, Стив. Не… не доверяй там никому. Особенно если кто-то слишком быстро попытается стать твоим другом. При дворе не бывает дружбы, только расчётливость, — он сжимает руку Стива. — И _никому_ про меня не рассказывай.

Стив сжимает руку мальчишки в ответ.

— Обещаю, Бак.

 

 

~*~

[заметки автора]

Давайте-ка поговорим о сложных средневековых отношениях между Англией и Францией и о различиях между этими странами. Это часть I длинного примечания!

В тот временной период английский король имел владения в Гаскони на юго-западе Франции (обратите внимание, речь об Англии не как о чём-то целом, а о землях, которые принадлежали лично королю), и, правя ими, он являлся вассалом французского короля. Ладно, это запутанно. Давайте на секунду в этом месте задержимся. Английская знать владела английскими землями по милости короля Англии. В большинстве случаев при принятии решений они должны были считаться с королём, а король теоретически мог при малейшем желании отнять у них земли, хоть на практике это было бы труднореализуемо и опасно.

Исключение составляли лишь так называемые Лорды Марч — дворяне, во владении которых находились земли на границах с Уэльсом и Шотландией (которые, между прочим, были независимыми странами и ненавидели Англию). А поскольку эти пограничные территории были настолько стратегически важными и частенько подвергались попыткам захвата надоедливыми кельтами, правившие там пэры обладали абсолютным авторитетом на этих землях и могли делать что пожелают без нужды искать одобрение короля. Одной из причин, почему Эдуард II в итоге потерял всю власть, является то, что он разрешил Хью ле Диспенсеру (горячему богатому чуваку, время от времени занимавшемуся грабежом, и королевскому фавориту но никак не гомо просто спали в одной кровати честно) захапать себе земли, принадлежавшие Уэльским Лордам Марч. Особенно Роджеру Мортимеру.

Земли короля во Франции, которые в какой-то момент были довольно обширны, появились у него благодаря выгодным бракам (ну здорóво, Алиенора Аквитанская!) и парочке занимательных сюжетных поворотов, случившихся несколькими поколениями позже Вильгельма Завоевателя (а ты не промах, Генрих II, очаровательный ты анжуец*). Ага, вы помните, что все-все-все «английские» пэры на самом деле наполовину викинги и французские деревенщины? Но! Вильгельм не был королём Нормандии. Он был лишь герцогом, знатью, подчиняющейся королю Франции, который с 987 года принадлежал династии Капетингов**.

А это означает, что, хоть английский король и был королём Англии, он был лишь французским герцогом на понтах, и, чтобы владеть французскими землями — которые, я повторюсь, были не английскими землями и не частью Англии, а всего лишь его личными владениями, — он был обязан принести клятву верности французскому королю. А это было как раз в ходу тогда.

Так или иначе, талдычу я тут вам о личных владениях Плантагенетов (английских королей) потому, что это становится большой проблемой, повлиявшей на Столетнюю войну, а эта война как раз открывает с ноги дверь и вторгается в этот фанфик. Земли Генриха II протянулись через Нормандию, Анжу, Гасконь, Аквитанию, Бретань, Мэн и Пуатье (у него французских земель к рукам было прибрано больше, чем у Луи, французского короля! И несмотря на то, что технически Генрих II был герцогом/графом этих земель, вассалом французского короля, это всё же доставляло Луи… неудобства). Но спустя сотню лет почти всё было утрачено, главным образом благодаря королю Иоанну по прозвищу Безземельный, потому что не было такой провинции, которую он бы не потерял. К 1333 году осталась лишь Гасконь.

*Ремарка 1: Генрих II унаследовал трон по матери, Матильде, которая была дочерью Генриха I, который был сыном Вильгельма Завоевателя. Что в сущности значит, что трон Англии очень рано перешёл по наследству по женской линии (хоть там и попросту не было несокрушимой череды чуваков-наследников, Генриху II всё равно пришлось за трон сражаться, а Матильда до чёртиков взбесилась, когда оказалась в пролёте, а место её занял её же кузен, Стефан Блуаский). Возможность унаследовать корону через прямых родственников женского пола очень важна и противоречива почти во всех точках истории и почти для всех монархов, но особенно для Капетингов на закате их эпохи. Забавный факт: Плантагенеты получили своё имя от Генриха II, потому что он граф Анжуйский, то есть Анжуец, то есть Плантагенет [Имя «Плантагенет» происходит от лат. planta («растение») и латинского названия дрока (Genista) — цветка, который был эмблемой Жоффруа V, графа Анжуйского. Благодаря удачному браку с Матильдой, дочерью Генриха I, короля Англии, Жоффруа получил шанс унаследовать английскую корону. Их сын, Генрих II, первым из Плантагенетов стал королём Англии и родоначальником соответствующей династии — прим. переводчика].

**Ремарка 2: Дом Капетингов дико облажался во время правления Эдуарда II. Милостивый боже. Все такие: «Эдуард, вы некомпетентны», а в то же время французская королевская семья была мощна настолько, что сумела заставить Папу переехать в Авиньон, чтобы до него было легче добираться, и у них было намного больше земель во Франции, чем когда-либо, плюс три сына, у Филиппа Красивого было ТРИ СЫНА, а они всё равно умудрились к 1328 году просрать свою династию. Я виню Салический закон и королеву Изабеллу, заложившую своих невесток за щекотливую ситуацию с передариванием наверняка крайне уродливых кружевных кошельков [Королева Англии Изабелла Французская с супругом навестила отца во Франции в 1313 году. Там Изабелла подарила братьям и их жёнам шёлковые кошели с вышивкой. Позднее в том же году Изабелла заметила, что эти кошели теперь носят двое нормандских рыцарей (Подробнее можете почитать в Википедии) — прим. переводчика].

 

* * *

1 Бушель — мера объёма в Англии, равная 36,3 л.

2 Куху́лин (ирл. Cú Chulainn «пёс Куланна») — герой ирландских мифов.

3 Лох (ирл. и гэльск. Loch) — пресное озеро или морской залив в Ирландии и Шотландии.

4 Дикая охота — в скандинавской мифологии группа призрачных всадников-охотников со сворой собак.

5 Сатир — в греческой мифологии существо с хвостом, рогами и козлиными ногами, развратный спутник бога вина и веселья.


	6. Ноябрь 1333: Сливки общества и его низы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Двор и Старк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поздравляю всех с наступающим Новым годом! А если тут есть ещё и несчастные вроде меня, желаю удачной сессии!

Дорога до Виндзора лёгкая, хоть и медленная, и Стив чрезвычайно благодарен за подаренную путешествием возможность отвлечься. Жестокий свет дня принёс с собой сокрушающее сожаление, и Стив бы на что угодно согласился, лишь бы не оставаться наедине со своими мыслями.

Он улизнул из Дартингтона в лучах просыпающегося солнца, оставив Баки по-прежнему спящим. Крадясь на цыпочках мимо спящих в зале фигур собственных слуг, он вспомнил о долге, об обязанностях, невзирая на которые едва ли не преступил закон, возлежав с Баки. Объятый страхом от того, что они с Баки сделали, и ужасом от того, как сильно он хотел сделать это снова, он оседлал Номада.

Рядом с Баки он теряется. Это сродни чёрной магии. Всякие границы стираются; всё окутано спокойствием, всё дозволено.

Даже грех.

Он знает, что мальчишки друг с другом экспериментируют, одному Богу известно, сколько раз он натыкался на Питера, Уэйдом, с мальчишкой свинаря, запустившими руки друг другу в штаны. Да полграфства на них натыкалось. Но то, что прошлой ночью совершили они с Баки, зашло куда дальше безобидной ребяческой возни. Он возлежал с Баки, как мужчине дóлжно возлежать с женщиной. Стив прикрывает глаза, когда волнение пронзает его позвоночник. Когда вспоминает лицо Баки в момент высшего наслаждения; ощущение тела Баки вокруг себя. Его…

Стив вздрагивает.

— Замёрзли, сэр? — говорит Клинт со своего места в телеге. — Ваш плащ у меня, если желаете…

— Спасибо, я в порядке, — бормочет Стив.

Он поедет в Виндзор.

Он отставит в сторону неестественную, греховную, безрассудную страсть со своим… _пленником._

С помощью молитв, дисциплины и силы воли он сможет — он сосредоточится на обязанностях лорда Дартингтонского манора.

Он начнёт искать жену.

Пока его не приговорили к аду, а от поместья не остались лишь руины, чему едва не подверг всю Англию Эдуард II.

Ведь это железное правило их жизней, в особенности для не самых состоятельных пэров вроде Стива: манор надобно обеспечить наследником. А ещё лучше несколькими, в силу постоянных спутников их жизней: болезней, несчастных случаев и смерти. Ещё не поздно найти жену, но от него ждут этого в течение ближайшей пары лет. Если Стив не сможет обеспечить манор необходимым преемником, он подвергнет опасности жизни всех своих слуг и вассалов. Всё, что его семья построила за последний век, может пойти прахом по вине лишь одного безалаберного бездетного поколения — вот каков постоянный страх, сосущий под ложечкой. Он не станет разочаровывать свой народ, он не станет их подводить.

Стив оборачивается, смотрит на косматую блондинистую голову и открытую улыбку Клинта. И возвращает взгляд к тёмненькому, угловатому и маленькому Питеру, едущему на таком же маленьком лохматом пони, которого прозвали Гоблином, потому что прилично себя ведёт он лишь с Питером.

Оба они мужчины по-своему привлекательные. Стив не может это не заметить. И не может не заметить, что ничего по отношению к ним не чувствует, ничего помимо неявственной дружбы. Стив с облегчением выдыхает. Он не… он не извращенец.

Он помнит, как проезжал с сэром Абрахамом Салисбурский рынок, и был там мужчина, которого вздёрнули за извращения. Палач отрезал ему гениталии, а самого его четвертовали.

Когда Клинт его окликает, он осознаёт, что мыслями оказался далеко от них, убаюканный принёсшим задумчивость ритмичным постукиванием тяжёлых ног Номада по дороге.

— Сэр? Будем останавливаться у Эксетерского рынка?

Стив моргает. Деревеньки становятся всё ближе и ближе друг другу, когда они подбираются к портовому городу; они и правда теперь совсем рядом: Стиву с такого расстояния видно каменную крышу Эксетерского собора. Устремлённые ввысь серые каменные стены взывают к нему, суля спокойствие и обещая указать путь.

— Да, остановимся на рынке пообедать, — говорит Стив. Они в пути уже шесть часов, а Номад не приучен к преодолению длинных дистанций. — Клинт, останься с повозкой и лошадьми. Питер, у меня есть кое-какие дела, но я хочу, чтобы перед тем, как мы поедим, ты отправился к торговцу лошадьми и подобрал мне парочку новых подходящих скакунов. Когда освобожусь, приду принять окончательное решение.

Лицо Питера озаряется благоговением от порученной ему великой ответственности.

— Ох… конечно, сэр! — бормочет мальчик. — Какие-нибудь пожелания? Кобылу или мерина? Цвет?

— Просто хорошую лошадь, достаточно сильную, чтобы перевозить меня на дальние расстояния, — отвечает Стив.

В нём роста без малого два метра, и сложен он крепко: широченные плечи и мускулистая грудь человека, что зарабатывает на жизнь размахиванием меча. Звезда была довольно крупной для скакуна — более 16 ладоней1 в холке, — но проворной.

Он всё ещё скучает по Звезде. Он всё ещё ощущает на коленях тяжесть её головы, в стойле, в её последнюю ночь. Её взгляд, когда он поднял меч, будто говорящий: _«Я знаю, что это нужно сделать, и я прощаю тебя»._ Стив вздыхает. Их, наверное, можно назвать счастливчиками, раз единственной жертвой первых месяцев пребывания Баки стала лошадь. Но ныне кажется, что ценой всему служит чья-то жизнь. Его матери за возможность попасть на войну. Сэра Абрахама за то, чтобы стать рыцарем. И Звезды в обмен на обретённого друга.

На _Баки._ Таинственного, потерянного, дикого Баки.

Жидкий огонь разгорается в венах Стива, когда в его разуме всплывают звуки ударов плоти о плоть, длинные тёмные волосы и светлые глаза, наполовину прикрытые от наслаждения, и…

Стив закусывает щёки так сильно, что чувствует кровь. Он подгоняет Номада.

— Мне нужно ехать, — кричит он ошарашенным Клинту с Питером. — Встретимся на рынке.

***

Собор вселяет в Стива трепет. Он проделывал этот путь дюжины раз, минуя толпы на ступенях, ведущих к прохладному внутреннему убранству. И всё же каждый раз его переполняет благоговение будто впервые. Сердце его воспаряет, когда глаза видят длинные до головокружения своды, и грандиозное буйство красок, и необъятные витражи на окнах. Полуденное солнце проникает длинными рябыми лучами чрез стёкла с мучениками и королями на огромные каменные плиты центрального нефа2, отражаясь от тёмного дерева епископского трона пятнадцати метров высотой — выше всего Дартингтонского манора.

В самый первый раз витражи Стив увидел в Эксетерском соборе на пасхальной мессе с матерью. Ни в Дартингтоне, ни в любых других близлежащих манорах витражей не было; зимой тепло сохранялось в основном благодаря ставням, камину и тяжелым занавескам у кровати, а летом открытые окна ловили лёгкий бриз.

Лишь Церковь и богатейшие лорды располагают средствами на постройку таких головокружительно изящных каменных сводов, лишь они окна могут делать не из обычного прозрачного стекла, а из цветного. Такой колоссальный собор являет собой свидетельство как и ужасающего могущества Господа, так и просветления, кое Он может даровать.

Просветления Стив как раз-таки и вожделеет.

Он поворачивает направо, проходит вдоль приделов и оказывается у исповедальни. Приходится немного подождать, пока она не освободится, но Стив использует это время, чтобы прильнуть к одной из высоких каменных колонн, поддерживающих крышу, вдохнуть слегка наполненный благовониями воздух и разложить мысли в голове по полочкам.

Пожилой мужчина — лавочник, судя по виду, — покидает дальнюю исповедальню, а тяжёлая занавеска всё колышется, пока Стив не отодвигает её и не усаживается в кабину из тёмного дерева. Он не смотрит на священника через заслонку; он не хочет знать, как выглядит этот мужчина. Это только усложнило бы то, что он обязан сделать.

 — _In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sanctii, Amen3 ,_ — произносит пожилой уставший голос по другую сторону решётки.

— Благослови меня, отец, ибо я согрешил, — начинает Стив. И в этом самом крошечном из закутков самой большой из церквей, в темноте, где никто помимо Бога и посланника Его на Земле его не видит, вина Стива прорывается наружу. Описание его греха по строгим правилам церковного исповедания по ощущениям сродни айсбергу, едва намекающему на необъятность его проступка, скрытого под водой: — _С последней моей исповеди прошло три недели. Я совершил один раз грех рукоблудия и один раз грех гомосексуальных действий. Также я несколько раз совершил грех похоти. За это и за все прежние прегрешения в моей жизни я прошу прощения у Господа, а у тебя, отец, покаяния и отпущения._

— Намерен ли ты продолжать совершать грех гомосексуальности с этим человеком? — спрашивает священник.

— Ах… нет. — произносит Стив, стиснув челюсти. — Нет, не намерен.

_Волосы Баки, разбросанные по подушке, светлые глаза и поджарое тело, и этот толстый член…_

— Нет! — произносит Стив, резкое слово отскакивает от жёстких деревянных поверхностей исповедальни.

— Ладно, — говорит священник. — За индульгенцию4 два шиллинга. Можешь прийти за новой в следующем месяце, если вновь согрешишь.

Стив раскрывает рот, порываясь спорить, _отрицать_ , когда его поражает осознание: он всю исповедь говорил на французском. Священник знает, что он благородного происхождения.

Лишь Церковь и богатейшие лорды располагают деньгами на стёкла в окнах.

Он прикусывает язык. Без особого интереса он задумывается: сколько за индульгенцию заплатил лавочник, что исповедовался перед ним, больше или меньше?

— Прости, отец, — наконец говорит Стив. — Я не намерен вновь совершать эти грехи. Я бы предпочёл епитимью5.

— Как пожелаешь, — вздыхает священник.

Стив читает молитву о прощении, и ему выдаётся список молитв, которые нужно прочесть, и псалмов, которые нужно выучить. _Ego te absolvo6. _ Он не чувствует себя прощённым, шагая обратно навстречу мягкому свету собора. Его желудок урчит, когда он продвигается к дверям, и это подкидывает ему идею: он будет поститься и совершит вигилию7 у алтаря в каждой уединённой захолустной часовенке, которую сможет отыскать в Виндзоре. Раз священник не даёт ему должной епитимьи за его грехи, он найдёт себе епитимью сам.

К моменту, когда Стив возвращается к главной рыночной площади города, переваливает за полдень. Питер восторженно машет ему рукой, всё его существо искрится радостью. Стив, усмехнувшись и подъехав ближе, спешивается и с нетерпением следует за ним, и Питер показывает трёх разных лошадей. Стив без колебаний останавливается на серой кобыле по имени Либерти, чуть более высокой, нежели была Звезда, но сильной и хорошо сложенной. От одного её уха отрезан кончик, а на боку её несколько шрамов, хоть она и совсем молодая (по подсчётам Питера, ей около четырёх), а потому за неё просят дешевле, чем та стоит на самом деле.

Забравшись на лошадей, они снова едут на северо-восток. Либерти совсем скоро становится Либби и оказывается хорошим скакуном: она чрезвычайно вынослива, а рысь у неё лёгкая, размашистая. Более того, Номад, кажется, влюбился в неё без памяти: рядом с ней он выгибает шею и чуть ловчее поднимает большие мохнатые ноги.

***

Виндзорский замок… необъемлем. Маленькая группка Стива подъезжает к нему со стороны деревни, и все втроём теряют дар речи при виде огромного коренастого замка, развернувшегося на холме: в центре — присадистая большая Круглая башня; слева — Нижний двор, на котором всё ещё видны последствия большого пожара, случившегося тридцать лет назад; справа — Верхний двор. Как только Стив объявляет привратникам, что намерения его честны _,_ их провожают внутрь, а там уже на них налетает рой слуг, забирающих лошадей и повозку, разгружающих её и показывающих им Нижний двор, где мелким дворянам на следующие несколько недель предстоит расставить шатры. Стив видал и другие замки, в основном на турнирах и только снаружи, но, как и Клинт с Питером, и слова вымолвить не может, пока все они изо всех сил пытаются осознать бескрайние размеры и богатство самого любимого среди ещё дюжины замка короля.

Установив небольшой павильон и расстелив один на троих тюфяк, они отправляются беспардонно глазеть на остальных гостей. Чьи-то вещи продолжают прибывать, потому что _ludi8_ начнутся не раньше завтрашнего дня. Со стороны деревни виднеется целая очередь из повозок и всадников. По другую сторону замка на мягком склоне будто бы до самого горизонта тянутся сады, парки и охотничьи угодья. В Верхнем дворе, совсем рядом с королевскими апартаментами, расположилось полдюжины огромных шатров — это временные холщовые дома самых состоятельных лордов. Стив узнаёт вымпелы Пирса и Арундела, и внутри у него всё сжимается. Пирс, разумеется, здесь. Брок, вероятнее всего, прибудет тоже, как и дюжина других рыцарей, перебивших семью Баки. Броковский вымпел с чёрными головами боровов Стиву на глаза не попадается, а это значит, что сейчас самое время увидеться с Пирсом, прежде чем Брок, схватив его за ухо, не наябедничает о попытках Баки сбежать.

Стив мысленно стонет оттого, что нужно встретиться с Пирсом лицом к лицу. Он решает, что уж лучше сразу же поприветствовать Пирса, нежели дать барону повод думать, что он его избегает. До ужина ещё около часа, и начинает смеркаться, но солнца на пасмурном позднеосеннем небе пока ещё достаточно, чтобы отыскать Пирсов шатёр. После недели верхом Стиву непривычно ходить, а меч его, вложенный в ножны и с каждым шагом бьющийся о левую ногу, напоминает о том, с чего началось всё это окаянное приключение.

Мало кто обращает на него внимание, пока он пробирается через шикарные павильоны в Верхнем дворе; в старомодной, свободно висящей тунике и плаще Стив походит на бедного ратника, если не считать рыцарского пояса на талии. Более состоятельные пэры уже блистают в лучших пурпурных шелках и бархате, туники с заниженными талиями плотно облегают их тела, увенчанные небольшими декоративными плащами с неровными краями и капюшонами с до абсурдности длинными заострёнными концами, предназначением которых заключается разве что в демонстрировации состоятельности и согревании плеч и шеи. Он видит тучного рыцаря — Золу, одного из людей Пирса, — в тиснёной золотом тунике, стóящей, наверное, больше, чем ежемесячный доход со всего Стивова маленького поместья. И Стив ловит себя на том, что на губах его вертится: «Эй, Бак, погляди-ка. Как тебе такое?»

Когда Стив добирается до павильона Пирса, самого его нигде поблизости не видно, как и ни одного из слуг, знакомых Стиву. Тем не менее, он говорит им своё имя и просит передать барону Александру, что заходил. Только он порывается возвращаться, как барон, ослепительный в таусинном9 стёганном жакете поверх атласной туники впору, собственной персоной шагает через вход в палатку.

Загорелое лицо лорда расплывается в усмешке.

— Стив, — восклицает он, подводя молодого рыцаря к столу и кивая в сторону пива. — Что нового, — спрашивает он, садясь на скамью напротив и наклоняясь вперёд, — у мальчишки? Я слышал, были… трудности.

Пирсово лицо принимает жалостливое выражение после этих слов, в одно и то же время выказывая и сожаление о неприятностях Стива, и совершенное отсутствие удивления, что он в них угодил.

Стив откашливается, но встречается взглядом с маленькими голубыми глазками Пирса.

— Проблемы были, — говорит он, — но Брок помог мне разобраться. Мальчишка… теперь он в порядке. Больше _трудностей_ не будет.

— Мой человек сказал, что ты больше не хочешь, чтобы он был там? — произносит Пирс так елейно, что у Стива волосы на затылке дыбом встают.

— Нет! — восклицает Стив, испугав маленького мальчика-слугу, разливающего им пиво. — Нет, я просто… Я был вымотан и сказал это не к месту. Его эм… — Стив делает глубокий вдох и приказывает себе выглядеть собранным. — Его удалось поставить на колени.

_Влажный треск кости; изданный Баки скулёж был тихим, потому что тот слишком горд, чтобы позволить англичанам узреть, насколько ему больно._

Пирс ухмыляется, придвигаясь ближе и хлопая Стива по плечу.

— Молодчина. Я знал, что ты один из нас. Быть может, мы сядем на коней да навестим вас обоих на Рождество. Было бы чудесно увидеть успехи нашего юного пленника.

Слуга ставит между ними блюдо со свежим хлебом, сырами и сосисками, но Стив совершенно не чувствует аппетита.

— Наше поместье… очень маленькое, — запинается Стив. — Боюсь, мы не в силах обеспечить уровень гостеприимства, к которому Вы привыкли.

— Ты недооцениваешь… — начинает Пирс, но остаток предложения прерывается суматохой у входа в павильон и выкрикнутым именем барона.

Брока. _Сэра_ Брока.

Приверженца рыцарских доблестей вроде убийств, пыток и обыденной жестокости.

Пирс приветствует резкого и грубого рыцаря весёлым криком и объятием, и Стив осознаёт, что ситуация, какой бы неприятной она ни была, даёт ему тактическое преимущество.

— Привет, Брок! — говорит он, приклеив к лицу широкую улыбку. — Барон только что говорил мне, как хочет приехать в Дартингтон на Рождество! Ты, полагаю, тоже мог бы у нас погостить.

Лицо Брока неприязненно морщится, и он поворачивается к Пирсу.

— Да Вы хоть _видели_ их поместье? Ваш вдовий домик10 в Уилтшире и то больше, чем всё их имение. Милорд, останьтесь лучше у нас в Ордлингтоне. А на послеполуденных прогулках можете приезжать увидеться с Роджерсом на его пятачке земли, и так Вы хоть сможете остаться в комфорте, — Пирс оборачивается на Стива и оценивающе склоняет голову, но затем Брок оборачивает руку вокруг лорда, который чуть ниже него, и произносит: — Я настаиваю.

Пирс поднимает руки, изображая поражение, и, надув губы, глядит на Стива.

Стив зло прожигает Брока взглядом, а затем повержено вздыхает, прямо как и планировал.

— Что ж, будем рады видеть вас, если всё же решите заглянуть в наши места, — бормочет он, пялясь в ноги, словно провинившийся ученик.

Брок придвигается и намеренно громко шепчет Пирсу на ухо:

— Не припомню, есть ли у них вообще хлев, или же они держат скотину прямо в зале, — а затем ещё громче, чтобы Стив точно услышал: — Не то чтобы он _в принципе_ мог держать животных под контролем.

— Мальчишка? — спрашивает Пирс.

— Этот чёртов маленький дикарь, — стонет Брок, перебрасывая ногу через скамью и усаживаясь напротив Стива. Он тянется за хлебом и сыром и запихивает куски и того, и другого в рот, — ещё одна причина, почему Вы не захотели бы оставаться в этом гадюшнике, — бурчит Брок с набитым ртом. — Маленький засранец наверняка попытается убить вас во сне.

Пирс глядит на Стива резко и с любопытством.

Стив, ссутулившись, вздыхает.

— Он свыкся с нами, но я не могу гарантировать, что он будет хорошо себя вести в присутствии людей, которые у него на глазах убили его мать. Я работаю над этим, — и после этих слов он поднимает взгляд, а уголок его губ подрагивает от улыбки. — А ещё он на удивление хороший сквайр.

Брок смеётся так сильно, что из его рта по всему столу разлетаются хлебные крошки.

***

Королевские игры, _ludi,_ начинаются на следующий день за обедом. Более сотни лордов и леди собираются в Верхнем дворе огромного поместья, и драгоценные камни на их туниках и платьях сверкают в огнях свечей. Разворачивается пьеса: двенадцать мужчин в костюмах, в том числе Пирс, Ситвелл и Зола (которого несложно узнать по размерам) разыгрывают историю о Зелёном Рыцаре, пришедшем предложить рыцарям короля Артура сделку: один из них отрубит ему голову, а через год Рыцарь вернётся и отрубит голову этому вызвавшемуся.

С дальнего стола Стив видит, что на сделку соглашаются, и разукрашенным деревянным мечом взмахивает рыцарь, одетый как сэр Гавейн. Голова Рыцаря из папье-маше, упав под всеобщий пронзительный смех, катится по центральному проходу, являя всеобщему обозрению стройного лорда средних лет с весёлыми глазами и коротко стриженной тёмной бородой. А Гавейн, разумеется, сам король Эдуард.

Стив вместе с остальными пэрами поднимается, чтобы поаплодировать пьесе, пока король, сняв маску, объявляет, что, коль приключение началось, можно начинать и пир.

Когда Стив усаживается обратно, напротив него уже сидит женщина.

Она его возраста, быть может, чуть младше, её тонкая тёмно-красная накидка из превосходной брюггской шерсти намекает на изысканную фигуру с привлекательными формами, а столь же превосходная вышивка на рукавах видимого под ней платья глубокого синего цвета намекает на состоятельность. Льняная горжетка11 и филле12, обрамляющие лицо, придают ей вид человека с незаурядным умом, а карие глаза оценивающе проносятся по Стиву.

— Миледи, — произносит Стив, склонив голову. — Стив Роджерс, бедный рыцарь из Девона. Боюсь, Вы оказались на несколько столов дальше, чем нужно.

Пухлые губы весело дёргаются.

— Маргарет Картер, из Ланкаширских Картеров. Зови меня Пегги. И, сэр Стивен, я именно там, где и хочу быть.

Стив вскидывает брови.

Пегги заговорщически придвигается.

— Меня посадили с типом по имени Рамлоу, и, если он ещё хоть раз попытается положить свою лапу мне на ягодицу, я пригвозжу её к скамье ножом для еды, — шепчет она. — А потому вместо того, чтобы устраивать сцену, я подумала проверить, все ли вы, рыцари Уэст-Кантри, такие грубые мужланы или же он исключение.

— Он определенно исключение.

— Слава Богу, — говорит Пегги, отстраняясь. — Ты как-то слишком привлекателен, чтобы тыкать в тебя ножом. А вот его я бы покалечила не колеблясь, особенно при виде того, что кто-то уже пытался.

Пегги касается мочки уха, указывая на то место, которого самому Броку не достаёт.

— Он рассказал тебе, откуда у него это? — говорит Стив. Он не в силах сдержать ухмылку. До чего же замечательно.

— Странно, но нет, — произносит Пегги, скрестив руки и наклонив голову. — Что любопытно. Обычно рыцари так _докучливы_ со своими боевыми ранами — болтают о них при малейшей возможности.

— Это потому, что он получил эту рану, когда на него запрыгнул безоружный мальчишка, сорвав с него шлем и чуть не откусив ухо. Брок же в это время был во всеоружии.

Пегги хохочет в рукав.

— Надо не забыть спросить у него об этом в следующий раз, когда будет распускать руки.

— Вперёд, прошу тебя, — говорит Стив.

— И скажи мне, что он не убил мальчика, — говорит Пегги; лицо её посерьёзнело.

— Нет, хотя пытался изо всех сил, — говорит Стив. — Мальчик…

И тогда Стив вспоминает о словах того самого мальчишки, произнесённых перед уходом Стива, о том, что нельзя сразу доверять кому-то при дворе. Он также вспоминает, что глянул туда, где сидит Рамлоу, когда пришёл на пир, и рядом с ним не было никакой леди в шелках.

— На самом деле я не знаю, что случилось с мальчиком, — заканчивает он. — Думаю, он сбежал.

Он мягко улыбается этой чудесной смешливой женщине на пару сословий выше него, которая решила подсесть к нему под несуразнейшими предлогами.

Пегги меняет позу и улыбается в ответ.

— Какая жалость. Хотела бы я найти мальчика и поздравить.

— Что поделать, — говорит Стив.

Пегги поджимает губы, выявляя желание сказать что-то ещё, когда слуги принимаются расставлять по столам всевозможные вычурные виды жареного мяса.

— Когда-нибудь пробовал лебедя? — спрашивает Пегги, пока на стол перед ними ставят пару жареных птиц, шеи которых для красоты переплетены в форме сердца.

Стив качает головой.

— Я думал, только король может их держать? Да и, — он краснеет, — я впервые на королевском пиру.

Глаза Пегги округляются.

— Чудовищные создания. Противные в живом виде и спорно пригодны в пищу в мёртвом. Хвала небесам, королевская кухня нанимает мавританских поваров: если бы не их мастерство со специями, всем нам пришлось бы терпеть мерзкое мясо.

После этого они едят в тишине, Стив отмахивается от обыденных вопросов Пегги, норовящих перевести разговор в русло последней шотландской кампании, его отношений с бароном Пирсом и вопросов о том, проходил ли он через Карлайл по дороге домой из Шотландии. Это, безусловно, самый очаровательный и ненавязчивый допрос, в котором когда-либо приходилось участвовать Стиву, и часть его разочарована, что женщина такой ослепительный красоты после обеда его покинет и не вернётся, как только ей надоест задавать вопросы.

Но как бы ни была прекрасна леди Картер, он не станет выдавать ей существование Баки. У Баки кроме него никого нет.

После обеда они танцуют. Мудрёные кадрили и другие придворные танцы, которых Стив не знает. Пегги несколько раз пытается позвать его танцевать, но в конечном счёте сдаётся и возвращается к лорду с бородкой, что играл Зелёного Рыцаря. Стиву хочется спросить у Пирса, кто этот лорд и с чего бы ему интересоваться Баки, но боится ещё больше запутаться в паутине.

Он выскальзывает из всё ещё бурлящего суетой замка и наконец находит уединённую часовню святого Георгия. Незамысловатый грубый камень часовни оказывается неведомым образом успокаивающим после преисполненного великолепием двора Эдуарда III. К тому же там ещё и пусто, кроме разве что монаха, поглядевшего на склонившего колени Стива, а затем оставившего его наедине со своей верой.

Стив проводит остаток дня и вечер молясь святому и взывая его помочь ему преодолеть собственных демонов. И созданий в роскошных атласных одеждах, рыскающих по двору в поисках свежего мяса, и покрытого чешуёй чудовища тьмы, что извивается внутри него, чей шёпот лишь о грехах плоти.

***

На следующий день устраивают охоту. Питер готовит Либби для Стива, который второй день носит всё ту же единственно приличную аквамариновую шерстяную тунику. Всего у входа в парк замка собирается около тридцати лордов вместе с псарями. Тридцать лордов и три леди. Одна из них — Королева Филиппа, — едет на дамской подушке за спиной мечника, одетого в алый акетон13 с золотыми львами — цвета Эдуарда. Вторую Стив не узнаёт. А третья — Пегги, и едет она одна.

Стив неловко ошивается рядом с отрядом Пирса; громкие и бесшабашные, они передают друг другу флягу с вишнёвым бренди, чтобы справиться с холодом раннего утра. Он даже не уверен, кто громче: компании рыцарей (каждая из которых пытается продемонстрировать, что им _радостнее всех_ , что они тут _самые весёлые_ ), или же свора дирхаундов, ревущих на кровь оленя.

Ухмыляясь, он представляет, что сказал бы Баки. Баки бы подвёл Дубину к нему вплотную и пробормотал бы, что Зола уже красный как собственный плащ, что одежда на нём трещит по швам, и что выглядит он как набитая оболочка сосиски. Что лошадь Ситвелла выглядит так, будто её собрали по частям из других, абсолютно разных лошадей. И губы Баки щекотали бы Стивово ухо, и он сказал бы: «Мы можем всех их перегнать, ну же, Стиви, кто последний доедет до оленя — проиграл» а затем погнал бы, словно сам дьявол, потому что Джеймс Бьюкенен не понимает принципов отступления.

— Стив?

Он поднимает взгляд. Пирс наблюдает за ним, а на его некогда привлекательном лбу залегает морщина смятения.

— Прошу прощения. Мысли далеко, — говорит Стив. — Думаю о доме.

Звуки рога егермейстера прерывают дальнейший разговор, и собак спускают, чтобы те привели их в чащу. Лес идеальный: словно сказочный, никакого подлеска, никаких низких веток, и, пробираясь лёгким галопом вглубь, Стив задаётся вопросом: существует ли специальный отряд слуг, поддерживающих его в таком состоянии? Он задаётся вопросом: может ли о таком знать Баки? Для мальчишки, умирающего от голода в захолустном шотландском замке, тот пугающе много знает о придворной жизни.

Он отбрасывает эти мысли о друге из головы. Утро чудесное, низкий туман всё ещё нависает на мшистой земле, и физическая нагрузка только в радость: как ритм копыт Либби, так и то, что передвижение заставляет Стива взаимодействовать с ней и сохранять правильный баланс. Стив подгоняет Либби; лошадь она большая и резвая, и совсем скоро он обнаруживает, что гонит главную добычу. Пегги ему подмигивает, когда он проносится мимо, и он в ответ ей салютует. А затем, сам того не заметив, оказывается в авангарде, и притормаживает, дабы не обогнать короля (и нужно обязательно похвалить Питера за выбор лошади, и похвалить громко и публично).

Король оглядывается через плечо и усмехается, увидев, что Стив его нагоняет.

— Сэр Стивен, — кричит он. — А ты хорош верхом!

Он машет ему рукой, чтобы тот подъехал ближе. Едут они лёгким галопом; собаки временно потеряли след и замедлились.

— Спасибо, что пригласили, — говорит Стив. — Я в первый раз в Виндзоре, да и при дворе тоже. Это большая честь.

— Но не в последний, — отвечает король. — После Нового года я устраиваю в Данстейбле праздничный турнир. Надеюсь, что увижу тебя там и что ты покажешь весь свой потенциал в главном соревновании, какой показывал, будучи сквайром.

На мгновение Стив теряет дар речи. Король, заметивший его, его успехи в турнирах, — мечта его юности, ставшая явью. А саркастическая часть его шепчет: _«И кто же должен умереть за эту мечту?»_

А затем глаза короля сужаются.

— Ты попросту любишь исключительно этот цвет или же у тебя всего один комплект одежды?

— Эм, — произносит Стив, потупив взгляд и покраснев. — Это очень удобная туника.

Король, откинув голову, смеётся.

Краем глаза Стив замечает, что по другую сторону от короля едет Брок, и понимает, что его время с Эдуардом подходит к концу.

— Прошу прощения, — шепчет Стив.

Король от его извинений отмахивается.

— Нет, всё в полном порядке. Уж лучше пусть мои рыцари лучше меня ездят верхом, чем одеваются.

Глаза Стива ширятся, и прежде, чем он успевает себя остановить, он произносит:

— Это вызов, Ваше Величество?

Тёплая усмешка вновь расплывается по лицу короля.

— Да, — говорит он. — Доберись до оленя первым, и я дам тебе одежды столько, сколько сможешь увезти.

И после этого его лошадь бросается вперёд от прикосновения королевской шпоры.

Стив наклоняется вперёд и подгоняет Либби, и вдвоём они отрываются от Брока, что скачет позади них, крича и спрашивая у Его Величества, слыхал ли тот новую шутку.

Когда они загоняют оленя в угол, лошадь Стива на полголовы впереди королевской, но Стив в последний момент сдаёт назад, чтобы дать Эдуарду его забить.

Стив больше и не думает об этом, но тем же днём, чуть позже обеда, в маленький павильон Стива заявляются портной и трое подмастерьев. Подмастерья тащат рулоны ткани: дорогой небесно-голубой лён и превосходную брюггскую шерсть разных цветов, тяжёлое сукно для зимних плащей, гладкую кожу и меха для отделки. Блестящие ленты и нити для украшений. Портной приносит два почти законченных костюма одежды, туники и пурпуэны14, акетон под доспехи, пару тугих чулок взамен свободных штанов и отличные и тонкие льняные нательные рубашки. Он заставляет Стива надеть каждый предмет наизнанку, а затем разрезает швы и повторно их отмечает для лучшей подгонки. И со всей одеждой вновь исчезает. Рулоны ткани остаются — вероятно, подарок. Их хватит, чтобы сшить по новой тунике или плащу каждому в Дартингтон-Холле, и тем самым король одним лёгким движением руки устроил их маленькому девонскому поместью лучшее Рождество на памяти Стива.

Клинт, достав тяжёлую шерсть глубокого пурпурного цвета, поглаживает её и разглядывает цвет. Ткани такого цвета ни он, ни Стив в жизни не видели.

Портной приходит следующим утром с законченной одеждой и королевским слугой, который объявляет Стиву, что ему предстоит играть в пьесе за обедом, а потому он должен незамедлительно прийти на репетицию. Стив натягивает указанный ему наряд и направляется к выходу, но длинный конец капюшона тут же запутывается у него в ногах. Придворный, закатив глаза, показывает Стиву, как обернуть хвост вокруг плеч.

По дороге Стив места себе не находит от волнения. Придворная одежда узкая. И жёсткая. И короткая. И чёртов хвост капюшона всё время норовит развязаться и спасть с плеч, будто так и задумано специально для Стива. Даже такая прекрасно сшитая одежда, какая сейчас на Стиве, болезненно напоминает Стиву о себе нежным, но решительным сковыванием движений.

Пьеса оказывается живописной сценой охоты: двенадцать достойнейших холостяков двора изображают лесных чудовищ. Каждому из них дали по плащу из изумрудного дамаска, украшенному позолоченными лозами и листвой, надеваемого поверх туники, и шлем с забралом. Король играет льва Лайонела, разумеется. Стив — оленя. Брок — борова, и, хоть это и явная отсылка к эмблеме его герба, это всё же кажется хлёстко подходящим.

Пока они ждут своей очереди с головами зверей из папье-маше в руках, Брок предлагает за Либби вдвое больше, чем заплатил он. Стив вспоминает глубокие раны от шпор у скакуна Брока после охоты и вежливо отказывается.

Поэтому Брок предлагает ему трижды большую сумму.

Стив подмечает, что вряд ли они на этой неделе опять поедут на охоту, поскольку король, по всей видимости, превыше всего ценит разнообразие.

Брок ворчит и пересаживается поближе к королю.

Выступление проходит хорошо, и в конце каждого «зверя» выбирает себе в пару для танца одна из знатнейших придворных дам. Стива выбирает Пегги, которая в этот раз выглядит столь же изящно, как и в первый день, в травянисто-зелёной накидке и шафрановом платье под ней.

— Прости, — шепчет Стив. — Я не умею танцевать.

— Просто повторяй за мной, — шепчет она в ответ. — На самом деле это довольно просто. И это я должна извиниться за обед в тот день. Мне нравится твоя компания, и, боюсь, я заставила думать, будто это не так.

Стив непонимающе склоняет голову. Он избегал её; так куда проще, чем столкнуться с неизбежным разочарованием, когда она перестанет его замечать и найдёт кого-то более подходящего своему положению.

— Но здесь множество куда более достойных твоего общества, — говорит он, пока они кружатся по зале, выводя сложные фигуры.

— По карману — да, но не по духу, — отвечает Пегги. — И у меня достаточно собственных земель, чтобы они могли впечатлить меня своими.

Стив краснеет.

— Что ж, это хорошо, потому что у меня лишь крошечный уголок в Девоне.

— Я слышала, Девон красив. Твой уголок тоже? — спрашивает она, глаза у неё тёплые, а улыбка озорная.

— Это самое красивое место на земле, — улыбается он.

Танец подходит к концу, и они сталкиваются друг с другом на последних шагах.

— Хотела бы я однажды его увидеть, — говорит Пегги, отпуская руку и делая реверанс.

— Я бы тоже этого хотел, миледи, — отвечает Стив с поклоном. И ловит себя на мысли, что он не просто вежлив: он и правда _хотел бы_ погулять по Дартингтону с Пегги и услышать её сообразительный, умный взгляд на вещи. Энджи бы она понравилась. Баки бы... Баки бы её возненавидел. Поначалу.

После ужина он вновь заходит в часовню и молится до глубокой ночи. Здесь так же пусто, если не считать одного или двух монахов из близлежащих монастырей. Все остальные при дворе, по видимости, слишком заняты светскими делами. Впервые Стив чувствует себя тем, кем хотел бы быть. Сегодня он думал о Баки лишь раз, и то без завихрений похоти, обычно подстерегающих его мысли. О Пегги он теперь думает чаще, но даже здесь всё пристойно: скорее учтивое восхищение, нежели низменное, греховное желание.

Следующим утром уже наступает воскресенье, и никаких развлечений не планируется. Вместо этого весь двор находится в ожидании похода с королём на полуденную мессу, но до этого времени все предоставлены сами себе. Стив решает погулять по садам, что словно призрачные в утренней дымке, присущей позднему ноябрю. Нежные кусты защищает покрывающая их мешковина, а иссохшие стебли многолетников по-прежнему устремляются ввысь. Доносящиеся в отдалении крики павлинов напоминают плач скорбящих.

Стив полагает, что он тут один, пока не заворачивает за угол и не обнаруживает меньше чем в двадцати футах белого льва. Его рука дёргается к эфесу15, но зверь едва моргает красными глазами, глядя на него, трясёт гривой и уходит. Его огромные лапы беззвучны на подмороженной земле. Лев скрывается в тумане — белый в белом, — и Стиву остаётся лишь гадать, был ли он реальным или же это странного рода видение.

— Он альбинос, — произносит голос позади него. — Подарок от венецианского дожа16.

Стив оборачивается. На скамейке стоящей неподалёку розовой беседки сидит Зелёный рыцарь — лорд с коротко стриженной бородой и весёлыми глазами. Друг Пегги. Мужчина, приметив на лице Стива замешательство, чуть кланяется.

— Энтони Старк, граф Арундел, к твоим услугам, — он похлопывает по пустому пространству рядом с собой. — Подходи. Садись со мной.

Стив, хоть и что-то ему подсказывает, что Арундел уже отлично знает, кто он, представляется и отказывается от предложения.

Арундел бросает на него взгляд, говорящий: «Ну как пожелаешь», и спрашивает:

— Что ты знаешь о политике Франции, Стив?

— Маловато, а заботит она меня ещё меньше, — отвечает Стив, начиная замечать связь между расспросами Пегги и лордом Арунделом, чьё присутствие в Карлайле заставило Пирса отдать Баки Стиву на попечение. И он по-прежнему не знает, что за игру ведут Пирс с Арунделом и поставлены ли на шахматную доску он или Баки. Но, думается Стиву, признать это было бы фатальной ошибкой. Поэтому он должен продолжить играть, даже если ему неведомо, зачем и что является целью.

Арундел вскидывает бровь, услышав равнодушный ответ Стива.

— А должна заботить. Грядёт война.

— Теперь, когда мы покончили с Шотландией? — говорит Стив.

Арундел фыркает.

— Я тебя умоляю. С Шотландией никогда не будет _покончено_ , пока там остаются шотландцы. Придурок Баллиоль даже свечу не в состоянии удержать — обязательно прольёт воск; он никогда не сможет править Севером, — Арундел награждает его кривой ухмылкой. — А я слыхал, что ты не понаслышке знаешь о живучести шотландцев.

Стив оглядывается, чтобы посмотреть на положение солнца. Хоть оно и решило быть бесполезным, спрятавшись за плотной завесой серых облаков.

— Прошу меня простить, милорд, мне пора. У меня назначена встреча.

Арундел поднимается и хватается за Стивов рукав, притягивая его к себе. Тёмные глаза его теперь отдают сталью, а голос опускается почти до шёпота. От его слов кровь в жилах Стива леденеет.

— Ходят слухи, Стив. О мальчишке, ставшем проблемой. Знаешь, как Эдуард оправдает войну с Францией? Как заставит баронов пересечь ради него Ла-Манш, чего они не стали делать ради его деда?

— Я… — мямлит Стив. Он понятия не имеет.

Арундел кривит губы.

— Его мать, Изабелла, — дочь Филиппа Красивого. Что делает нашего короля прямым наследником династии Капетингов, правившей Францией аредовы веки. В Англии стать наследником можно и по женской линии, и Генрих II тому доказательство. А вот во Франции — нет. Пока нет. Но благодаря интригам Изабеллы у Капетингов не осталось других наследников. Кроме Эдуарда. Или, лучше сказать, у Капетингов не осталось других _известных_ наследников, — он отпускает рукав Стива и вместо этого похлопывает по руке. — Просто слухи.

Мгновение они пристально друг друга разглядывают, пока Арундел вновь не ухмыляется и, пожав плечами, не произносит:

— Французская политика, Стив. Занимательная вещица.

— А Вам-то что с этого? — спрашивает Стив.

— Я твой друг, Стив, — мягко произносит Арундел, а глаза его расширяются от наигранной обиды.

Стив скупо улыбается.

— При дворе не бывает дружбы, только расчётливость, — отвечает он.

Арундел глядит на него с удивлённым уважением, и лёгкая улыбка играет на его лице.

— Ужасно проницательные слова для того, кто при дворе впервые.

Стив опускает взгляд.

— Я проницательный человек.

Арундел кривится.

— Да как бы не так. Ты рыцарь из захолустья, который полжизни сам возделывает свои земли. Не пытайся мне лгать, Стивен. Ты в этом не силён. Кто обучал тебя? Не Пирс. Он бы и собственной матери не помог, если бы в этом не было выгоды.

— Я не лгу, — произносит Стив, изо всех сил стараясь звучать спокойным.

— Брешешь, мальчик, ещё как, — шипит Арундел, подаваясь вперёд. — Это слова того, кто попал при дворе впросак, и _сильно._ Только так можно выучить этот урок. Я его знаю, потому что Роджер Мортимер казнил моего отца. Мы потеряли всё, Стив. _Всё._ Вот как _я узнал,_ что при дворе не бывает дружбы. Но вот что разжигает во мне любопытство: как ты, _деревенщина,_ выучил этот урок. Или же кто тебе его преподал.

— Мне рассказал сэр Абрахам, — отвечает Стив как можно более мягко.

— Не лги мне, _Стивен,_ — рычит Арундел.

— Не пытайтесь втянуть меня в свою игру, _Энтони,_ — цедит Стив, готовясь к драке.

Но Арундел отстраняется — театральность и напористость с него уже как водой смыло.

— Я и не пытаюсь, — прямо говорит он. — Ты нравишься моей подопечной, леди Картер. А я терпеть не могу, когда хороших людей вовлекают в то, чего они не понимают.

Арундел выжидающе оглядывает Стива. Стив ничего не отвечает. Будет молчать — не сможет изобличить ни себя, ни Баки.

Наконец Арундел поднимается и, похлопав его по плечу, отходит.

— Приезжай, когда захочешь узнать основы французской политики. Знание — сила, Стив.

***

Оставшиеся две недели проходят одновременно и слишком быстро, и слишком медленно, и, к счастью, никто больше не пытается застать Стива врасплох с неудобными разговорами о политике, в которой он не разбирается. Он проводит с Пегги больше времени, и они уславливаются друг другу писать. Её адрес — замок Арундел. Она рассказывает ему, что лорд Мортимер убил её родителей ради земель и что она с восьми лет под протекцией графа Арундела. Когда она выйдет замуж или достигнет совершеннолетия — смотря на то, что произойдёт раньше, — корона вернёт ей родовые земли — Эдуард пообещал.

На последнем завтраке они получают ещё больше подарков: каждому пэру с Нижнего двора достаётся мешок монет. Вернувшись с завтрака, он обнаруживает, что во дворе царит хаос. Павильоны разбирают и укладывают в телеги. Купцы из города и извне кишат во всех доступных местах, выставляя товары и помогая пэрам тратить только полученные деньги. Стив отмахивается от них всех, пока мимо не проходит африканка, торгующая парфюмом. Женщина очаровательна, она с лёгкостью перескакивает с английского на французский и другие языки, объясняя каждый аромат и откуда взяли для него основу. У Стива от этого дух захватывает, он теряет голову, вдыхая запахи арабских сандала и уда, французских жасмина и лаванды, роз из Болгарии, лаймов из Португалии, мирры из Египта.

Покупая маленький пузырёк для Энджи (о такой роскоши она и не мечтала никогда), он замечает большую бутыль, слегка скрытую за остальными, захватившими его внимание.

— А это что? — спрашивает он, ожидая, что это окажется одним из ароматов, что он услышал, но в большем объёме.

Но женщина широко ухмыляется и придвигается ближе, понизив голос:

— Розовое масло, — шепчет она. — Для спальни.

Стив успевает произнести лишь: «Что…», а затем отчаянно краснеет, вспомнив последнюю ночь с Баки. _Нужно хорошенько тебя намочить._

Женщина заворачивает бутылку в вощёную бумагу и подмигивает.

— Всего лишь одну чудесную серебряную монету сверху, — говорит она, протягивая маленький свёрток.

Стив передаёт шиллинг.

Вновь начинает работать его разум чуть позже, когда он глядит на вощаный свёрток в руках. Он слишком смущён, чтобы бежать обратно к женщине и возвращать его, поэтому суёт его в седельный вьюк. Парфюм для Энджи. А… _другое_ он отложит для брачной ночи.

***

Неделю спустя они подъезжают к знакомым и дорогим сердцу тропам Дартингтона, их повозка трещит от подарков, а всё вокруг утопает в снегу. Пьетро, их предвестник, замечает их ещё у верхних пастбищ, и срывается вперёд. В итоге почти все жители поместья ждут его во внутреннем дворе, чтобы поздравить своего лорда с возвращением домой.

Но в море улыбающихся лиц Стив беспокойно ищет лишь одно-единственное. И его там нет.

Он спрыгивает с Либби и передаёт поводья Питеру, и как раз в этот момент Энджи утягивает его в объятия. Стив поднимает её в воздух и кружит, а она кричит от восторга, будто маленькая.

— **Я так счастлив вернуться домой,** — говорит он. — **Ничего не случилось, пока меня не было?**

Все радостны, и Стив предполагает, что Баки больше никого не убивал и/или не сбежал, но знать наверняка никогда не проводит.

— **Без происшествий,** — Энджи улыбается, похлопывая его по щеке.

Стив говорит тише:

— **Как он?..**

Улыбка Энджи ширится, а глаза её приобретают озорной блеск.

— **Сам спроси,** — произносит она, кладя руки Стиву на плечи и разворачивая его к конюшням.

Лёгкие Стива его подводят.

Баки бредёт к нему походкой отчасти хромой, отчасти неестественно прямой, которую приобрёл после перелома. В отсутствие Стива он вернулся к шотландским привычкам и теперь, невзирая на начало декабря, бос и одет лишь в длинную мешковатую рубаху, подпоясанную совсем низко на бёдрах. Потупив взор, он запускает грязную руку в волосы и вытаскивает из них клок соломы. Рубашка его в плачевном состоянии: протёрлась от носки, и на плече огромная дыра. А затем он поднимает взгляд и ухмыляется при виде Стива.

Волосы Баки подстрижены. Теперь взгляду предстаёт его лицо, больше не скрытое за тёмными спутанными локонами.

Сердце Стива тоже складывает оружие.

Лицо Баки — самое прекрасное, что Стив когда-либо видел.

Стив знает, что лыбится как осёл, не в силах отвести от друга глаз, и живот его переполняют не то что бабочки — там теперь настоящий птичник, чёрт возьми. Между вздохами они обнимаются, сталкиваясь грудью, Баки тёплый, мышцы его твёрдые, а пахнет от него конюшнями, и Стив шепчет Баки:

— Я скучал.

— Как прошло? — произносит Баки, отстраняясь достаточно, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в глаза, и проверяя, в порядке ли он.

— На самом деле я не знаю, — вздыхает он. — Я одновременно полон любви и ненависти, — и, вспомнив про подарки: — **Энджи! В телеге куча вещей для манора. Подарки от короля!**

Энджи опять визжит и отправляет мальчиков разгружать повозку, а затем загоняет всех в поместье, жалуясь на холод. Баки обхватывает Стив за талию, и они заходят внутрь, а Стив не в силах стереть непрестанно играющую на лице улыбку.

Великолепные ткани, отделка и одежда — всё расстелили на длинные обеденные столы, и все обитатели манора уже их разглядывают, ахая от цветов и узоров. Стив, приметив льняную нательную тунику от одного из его придворных комплектов одежды, хватает её из общей груды. Она слишком приталена, чтобы он мог ходить в ней по деревне, но вот для Баки — маленького и поджарого — она сошла бы за хорошую повседневную рубаху.

Он протягивает её другу.

— Это тебе, — говорит он.

Баки берёт её в руки и, бережно сжав, поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Ты уверен? — тихо произносит он.

— Я не буду её носить, Бак. На тебе она будет смотреться лучше. Кроме того, — говорит он, теребя обтрёпанный рукав Баки, — эта рубаха вот-вот с тебя спадёт. Давай, примерь.

Баки, фыркнув, расстёгивает ремень, покорно снимает старую рубашку и натягивает придворную рубаху Стива. И.

Стив пытается вымолвить хоть слово, но все они застревают в горле.

На Баки рубаха выглядит даже уже, чем на Стиве, туго обтянув загорелые и мощные от работы плечи и талию, испещрённую мышцами. Рубашка едва доходит до бёдер, и Стиву приходится пустить все силы на то, чтобы остановить взор на груди Баки, а не опустить его ещё ниже в попытке углядеть намёки на мужественность Баки. Он отчётливо видит под рубахой игру мышц, когда Баки движется, чувствуя себя некомфортно в тугом льне. Там… куда ни посмотри — везде опасно.

 **— Баки! Тут же дети,** — добродушно кричит Энджи с другого конца стола, игриво прикрывая Кэти глаза. Кэти на Энджи ругается и пытается вырваться из-под её руки.

Баки стонет, отворачивается и выпутывается их рубахи, с нескрываемым облегчением надевая старую, рваную.

 **— Прости,** — говорит Стив.

Баки пожимает плечами и возвращает рубаху. А Стив осознаёт, что они стоят глаз к глазу: Баки теперь ниже него, быть может, всего на дюйм.

 **— Когда ты так вырос?** — спрашивает Стив, кладя руку Баки на плечо, а разум его отказывается понимать, как тощий шотландский мальчишка с середины лета возмужал и превратился в мужчину, что стоит перед ним. Но да… под рукой его мышц много.

Многообразие летающих созданий в Стивовом животе передвигается ниже, начиная доставлять неудобства ещё и _там._

Баки ухмыляется.

— **Пришлось взять на себя заботу о маноре одного саксонского идиота, пока тот валял дурака с королём. А хозяйка его поместья пыталась откормить меня, чтоб я стал рождественским гусем.**

— **Я изо всех сил старалась,** — мелодраматично стонет Энджи, — **но мальчишка только мышцами обзавёлся, а не жиром.**

Стив улыбается, когда его озаряет: всё было на английском. Его переполняет гордость за Баки, за то, что тот в его отсутствие удерживал поместье на плаву, что так хорошо освоился в их доме. У Баки по-прежнему есть акцент, но за месяц, пока Стив был в отъезде, английский его улучшился безмерно. Он поднимает взгляд, чтобы поздравить Баки, но зависает ниже, наткнувшись на соски Баки, напрягшиеся в холоде поместья; тонкая ткань вздымается поверх твёрдых пиков. Он заставляет взор подняться выше, к глазам Баки — таким светлым глазам и тёмным ресницам — и россыпи веснушек на щеках.

Баки облизывает губы.

И все планы Стива о стойкости духа и воздержании рушатся в одночасье.

Стив, осознав, что придвигается всё ближе, отчаянно желая снова ощутить эти губы на своих, отходит, встряхивается и вручает льняную рубаху Энджи.

— **Может, Пьетро будет в пору,** — говорит он.

Энджи суёт её под мышку.

— **Не о чём волноваться, я сошью Баки новую рубашку из этого чудного голубого льна,** — произносит она. — **Подчеркнёт глаза.**

«Боже, _нет_ », — думается Стиву.

— **Помнишь мою старую рубаху?** — говорит Баки, облокачиваясь на стол, чтобы быть ближе к Энджи. — **Можешь сделать такую?**

Энджи хмурится.

— **Ты в Англии. Тебе нужно носить английскую одежду.**

— **Нет,** — говорит Баки, капризно выпячивая нижнюю губу. Стиву хочется её прикусить.

— **А тебе приглянулась какая-нибудь придворная дама?** — спрашивает Энджи, тыча в Стива локтём.

Кэти стонет.

— **Что?** — бурчит Энджи. — **Я хочу баловать деток. Уже пора.**

— **Одна приглянулась,** — говорит Стив, застенчиво опуская голову. — **Дама из Ланкашира, крайне знатного происхождения. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь стану ей ровней.**

 — **Чепуха,** — говорит Энджи. — **Она была бы счастлива с тобой. Позволь сказать тебе, Стив, ничего нет хуже тюрьмы плохого брака. Сердце хорошего человека стоит больше несчётных акров земли и маноров.**

Стив мельком глядит на Баки и стискивает зубы, пока в нём рушатся замки раскаяния, основание которых — бесполезный песок. Он не хороший человек.

Лицо Баки не выражает ровным счётом ничего, но он тут же извиняется и поднимается в покои.

Энджи, заметив отстранённый взгляд Стива, ошибочно принимает его за усталость.

— **Ты, должно быть, выбился из сил за путешествие, Стив,** — она оборачивается к юной младшей кухарке: — **Кэти, принеси ему из кухни хлеба, яблок и сыра, и ещё жареной курицы. Стив, можешь взять всё это с собой наверх.**

Стив поднимается по лестнице чуть позже, нагруженный корзиной еды и кувшином сидра.

Обнажённый, Баки стоит, склонившись над умывальным тазом, и счищает с шеи и плеч влажной тряпкой грязь, скопившуюся за день.

Стив опускается на кровать и просто с _мотрит._

Баки, выжав тряпку, принимается за подмышки, живот, опускается ниже, между ног. Он останавливается, почувствовав на себе взгляд Стива.

— Прости, — выдыхает Стив. — Ты стал ещё красивее, пока меня не было. Не думал, что это возможно.

Баки фыркает и бросает тряпку Стиву в голову. Он ловит её, издав смешок, и метает обратно в Баки.

— Спутался со своей девицей в Виндзоре? — бурчит он, возвращаясь к умыванию.

— Она не из таких девушек.

— А я как раз-таки из таких парней, — говорит Баки, и нечто терзающе-горестное закрадывается в его голос.

— Бак, нет, — произносит Стив, подходя к другу. — В какой-то момент ты стал моим лучшим другом, и при дворе… я всё время оборачивался, чтобы что-то тебе сказать, думал, что бы ты ответил, и… Я хотел, чтобы ты был там. Со мной. Всё время. Пегги прекрасная и замечательная, но ты это _ты_ , и никто никогда не сможет заменить тебя. И то, что ты для меня значишь.

Баки по-прежнему стоит к нему спиной, и Стив кладёт руки Баки на плечи, опуская голову и касаясь лбом основания шеи Баки.

— Я не знаю, что мы делаем. Я не знаю, что это. Всё время там я так усердно молился о том, чтобы суметь… быть тебе другом. Бе… без греха. Я думал, у меня получилось. Но я вернулся, и от одного твоего вида меня охватывает пламя.

Баки поворачивается, и глаза у него дикие. Он шагает ближе к Стиву, его обнаженная грудь прижимается к Стивовой тунике.

— А _она_ вызывает у тебя такие чувства? — рычит он, широкой загрубелой ладонью накрывая эрекцию Стива.

— Н… нет, — запинается Стив, прикрыв глаза от волны обрушившейся на него похоти.

Баки, прильнув ближе, проходится губами по ушной раковине Стива. Стив дрожит, вымотанный, переполненный чувствами и настолько сильно возбуждённый, что едва слышит Баки:

— _Da mihi castitatem et continentiam, sed noli modo17 , _— он опять сжимает эрекцию Стива, и Стив стонет. — Чего ты хочешь, Стив? — спрашивает Баки, пробегаясь губами по скуле Стива. — Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? Или хочешь пойти в кровать?

Стив вжимается в губы Баки своими, проникая языком тому в рот. Баки вздрагивает и выпускает низкий стон, когда Стивова рука поднимается и крепко обхватывает его шею сзади. Всё, чего Стив хочет, — это завладеть этим мужчиной, совратить его, изучать каждую выпуклость и борозду на его новом разросшемся от работы теле, пока пальцы не запомнят каждый мускул в точности. Другой рукой сжимая задницу Баки, сталкивая вместе их бёдра, он чувствует твёрдую эрекцию второго мужчины, прижимающуюся против его собственной.

Когда они, запыхавшиеся, отстраняются, Баки стирает с блестящих губ слюну и произносит:

— Снимай свою одежду, пока я её с тебя не сорвал.

Стив кивает, отступает и, упёршись коленями в край кровати, садится, начиная возиться с запутанными пуговицами на новой одежде. Баки, глядя на него, лениво себе надрачивает; на лице его хищническое выражение.

Стив сбрасывает изысканную одежду в кучу на полу и разводит колени, глядя на Баки с вызовом в ответ. И вот Баки у него между ног и, облизав ладонь, опускает её…

— Погоди, — говорит Стив.

— Богом клянусь, Стив, если ты мне сейчас скажешь, что мы должны остановиться… — начинает Баки, но Стив останавливает его поцелуем.

— Просто подожди, — шепчет он и оглядывает комнату. Один из слуг уже принёс его седельные вьюки — они на резном сундуке около двери. Стив соскальзывает с кровати и подходит к ним, одной рукой придерживая эрекцию у живота. Он вынимает упаковку вощаной бумаги и несёт к кровати.

Баки разворачивает свёрток, и опавшая бумага обнажает бутылку ароматического масла.

— Я хочу, — начинает Стив.

Баки поднимает на него взгляд, а на лице его неприкрытое изумление и обожание достаточные, чтобы разбить вдребезги нечто внутри Стива, очередную стену, очередную разделяющую их преграду.

— Чего ты хочешь, Стив? — бормочет Баки.

Стив ощущает закрадывающийся на щёки румянец.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне то место внутри. От которого хорошо.

Баки раскрывает от удивления рот, а затем до одури нежно целует Стива в лоб, в глаза, в скулы, опускается на рот. Вместе с тем Баки, понемногу используя свой вес, продвигает лежащего на спине Стива чуть дальше.

— Да, — выдыхает с каждым поцелуем Баки.

Когда Стив уже лежит на середине кровати, Баки откидывается на бок и благоговейно проводит рукой по телу Стива.

— Ты будто ангел, знаешь? — шепчет Баки. — Мой ангел, — Баки вынимает из бутылки пробку, — Поначалу ощущения странные, — говорит он, посерьёзнев. — Но доверься мне.

Стив кивает.

— Я доверяю тебе, — шепчет он, наблюдая, как Баки размазывает масло двумя пальцами.

Баки подбирается пальцами к члену Стива, и Стив шипит и вскидывает бёдра от прикосновения. Затем пробегается пальцами ниже, к яичкам, и ещё дальше, где волосы растут реже.

У Стива перехватывает дыхание, когда он чувствует, как указательный палец Баки прижимается к его входу. Другой рукой Баки поворачивает Стива на бок, прямо напротив себя, и теперь они лежат почти упираясь друг в друга грудью. Их члены — блестящие и твёрдые одновременно — сталкиваются, и у Стива точно так же спирает дыхание.

Он стонет, когда палец Баки начинает проталкиваться в него, и Баки выдыхает мягкое «чш-ш», словно Стив лошадь, которую он пытается успокоить. Стив извивается под давлением, отчего его член трётся о член Баки, и уже от этого каждый нерв в его теле вспыхивает.

Баки вынимает палец, чтобы добавить немного масла, и размазывает его по входу, и Стив обнаруживает, что ему не хватает проникновения. Это не было приятным, но невероятно интимным — да. Когда Баки подносит пальцы, Стив придвигается к ним и стискивает зубы. Теперь проталкиваются два.

Баки целует залёгшую меж бровей складку, давая Стиву о ней знать, и Стив пытается расслабиться. Тогда Баки вдавливает пальцы глубже, поворачивает их, и…

Стив выгибается дугой, ловя ртом воздух от удивления.

Он видит лишь пол-лица Баки, но в глазах у того озорной блеск, а сам он ухмыляется, глядя на Стива.

— М-м? — мычит Баки.

— _Блядь,_ — на выдохе произносит Стив, отстраняясь от пальцев Баки. — Сделай ещё раз.

Баки смотрит прямо Стиву в глаза, вынимая пальцы на полдюйма и жёстче толкаясь ими внутрь.

Стив пытается не отводить взгляд от Баки, но глаза его закатываются, а изо рта вырывается чувственный стон. Тогда Баки свободной рукой несильно обхватывает их члены, сталкивая их вместе, позволяя им тереться друг о друга благодаря движениям своих пальцев в заднице Стива и реакции Стива на них. Теперь он трахает Стива пальцами нещадно, поглаживая местечко внутри него, от которого через Стива волна за волной проносятся ошеломляющие искры, и Стиву остаётся лишь зажмуриться и держаться за это чувство.

— О Господи, — стонет Стив. — Я понял, почему ты так любишь это.

И Баки шепчет ему:

— Вот так, малыш, не сдерживайся, ты так хорошо выглядишь, так хорошо их принимаешь, это восхитительно, правда ведь? — и Стив мог бы кончить лишь от действий на члене или же от действий в заднице, но всё вместе — это слишком, и всё же недостаточно.

Стив открывает глаза.

— Я хочу тебя, — говорит он, и голос его охрипший и пьяный от секса, когда тело перестаёт его слушаться и вздрагивает от проходящих сквозь него ударов наслаждения.

— Я с тобой, — говорит Баки.

— Нет, — бормочет Стив, тряся головой. Говорить _тяжело._ — Я хочу тебя внутри.

Баки замедляет натиск на задницу Стива, когда сомнение закрадывается на его лицо.

— Стив, я не самый подходящий парень для первого раза. Я…

— Большой, знаю, — рычит Стив. — А теперь прекращай вести себя будто я стеклянный и трахни меня.

Баки пристально его разглядывает и без предупреждения добавляет третий палец. Стив, задыхающийся, наполненный, выгибается.

— Ты _уверен?_ — глухо спрашивает Баки, полностью вытаскивая пальцы и вбиваясь ими обратно. — Потому что он куда больше.

— Да, — сквозь сжатые зубы произносит Стив, толкаясь Баки на руку. — _Да._

— Боже, — говорит Баки. — Ты невероятный.

Он поднимает голову и целует Стива в рот, опускается на шею, покусывает и посасывает соски, не прекращая трахать Стива пальцами. Стив мечется от желания оторваться от этого рта и вместе с тем прижаться к нему, когда вдруг чувствует подкрадывающийся оргазм и отстраняется от Баки, пока у него ещё остались крупицы самообладания.

— Сейчас, — приказывает он.

— Хорошо, — говорит Баки с блеском в глазах. — Встань на колени и упрись локтями, так будет проще, — он помогает Стиву устроиться, всё время держа на нём руку нежно поглаживая его бок, спину, бёдра. — Мне не часто выпадала такая возможность, — бормочет он позади Стива, размазывая побольше масла на члене и входе Стива. — Обычный трах за конюшней, как правило… лишь взглянув, они сразу говорили: «Да ни за что».

Стив чувствует тёплую грубоватую ладонь на бедре. А затем Баки проталкивается в него.

Сначала боли куда больше, нежели удовольствия, и к глазам Стива подступают слёзы, а дыхание его становится прерывистым. Рука на бёдрах принимается его успокаивающе поглаживать, и первые побеги наслаждения начинают ласкать тело Стива.

— Я так сильно по тебе скучал, — выдыхает Баки. — Со счёту сбился, сколько раз дрочил, думая о тебе, мечтая о том, как буду сосать твой член и как ты будешь трахать меня, вспоминая, как лежал на скале и трогал тебя в самый первый раз.

И Стиву попросту хочется, чтобы Баки коснулся _того_ местечка, меньше разговоров и больше траха, и он насаживается на член Баки сам. И Господи Иисусе, это намного, _намного_ больше пальцев Баки, и Стив, выгнувшись, чуть не вопит в подушку. Руки Баки на его бёдрах сжимают его так сильно, что наверняка появятся синяки.

— Ты меня _убить_ пытаешься? — хрипло шипит Баки, едва способный говорить.

— Да, — рычит Стив.

Баки, переместив правую руку со Стивова бедра на плечо, усмехается низко и опасно.

У Стива всего мгновение на осознание того, в какие неприятности сам себя втянул, прежде чем Баки, полностью выйдя, врывается в него снова.

— Ты этого хочешь? — говорит Баки, вдавливаясь в его бёдра, вторгаясь ещё глубже, и выходит.

— Да, — рычит вновь Стив.

Баки издаёт довольный звук и проникает внутрь снова. Стив изгибается, и теперь Баки с каждым толчком задевает нужное место. Баки продолжает бормотать грязные вещи о Стивовом лице, его груди, заднице, и это грубо, и идеально, и Стив способен лишь держаться и позволять Баки вдалбливать в себя волны невообразимого наслаждения. Его член раскачивается под ним, каменно-твёрдый и покрасневший, сочась на простыни.

А затем рука Баки соскальзывает с его плеча и вместо этого, схватив Стива за волосы, сильно дёргает, и это подводит Стива к краю: всё его тело выгибается и сжимается, пока он, нетронутый, кончает, а член его изливается горячей спермой по постели.

У него спирает дыхание, он дрожит от сброшенного напряжения, а Баки по-прежнему вбивается в него, движения его беспорядочны, а поток грязных разговоров, вырывающийся из его рта, соединяется в бессмыслицу, и тогда Баки кончает внутрь него, наполняя его ещё сильнее, и член его вновь дёргается, изливая ещё больше семени.

Оба они пытаются прийти в себя, прильнув друг к другу и тяжело дыша, Баки накрывает его спину, но не наваливается, нежно прижимаясь носом к его затылку. Наконец по какому-то беззвучному согласию Баки, по-прежнему не выходя из Стива, просовывает под Стива руку и вдвоём они ложатся набок, переплетаясь друг с другом. Когда он выскальзывает из него, Стив чувствует спиной, как Баки капризно надувает губы.

Затем Баки тянет Стива за плечо и разворачивает его, чтобы быть с ним лицом к лицу. Их носы почти соприкасаются.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он. Он поглаживает Стивову покрытую щетиной щёку. — Мы, эм, это было сильно.

Стив, кивнув, придвигается и целует Баки нежно, мягко. Он скользит рукой по покрытым твёрдыми мышцами груди и боку и оставляет её на бедре.

— Мне не нравятся другие мужчины, — говорит Стив. — Только ты.

Баки хмыкает, рассеянно запуская пальцы Стиву в волосы, и гладит его.

— Повезло тебе, — произносит он.

Стив прижимается ближе к обнимающему его Баки, они сворачиваются в клубок, спасаясь от холода ранней зимы, что безжалостно опускается с заходом солнца. Он наконец вернулся домой в свою кровать, в целости и сохранности и блаженный от разрядки. Сон не заставляет себя ждать.

***

Стив просыпается на рассвете и обнаруживает, что по-прежнему лежит, переплетясь с Баки. Голова его покоится у Баки на груди. Нога закинута Баки на ноги… а эрекция прижимается к бедру Баки.

Стив смущённо ёрзает, и на него уставляется один бледно-голубой глаз. Баки улыбается и прижимается поцелуем к его волосам, пробормотав «доброе утро». Он потягивается, будто кот, и у Стива перехватывает дыхание от того, как _много_ теперь Баки, как мышцы натягиваются под загорелой кожей. От того, что Баки такой же твёрдый, а его толстый член изогнут над дорожкой тёмных волос, идущей от живота.

Баки тычется в него носом.

— Мне скоро нужно приступать к работе, не хочешь сначала немного покувыркаться?

И Стив собирался сказать нет. Сказать, что он всё ещё смиряется с тем, что чувствует к Баки и насколько _правильным_ всё кажется рядом с ним, что то, что они делают — смертный грех. Он. Собирался. Сказать. Нет.

Но Баки скользит по его телу вниз, царапая щетиной Стивову грудь, оставляя дорожку поцелуев на животе и приветственно целуя его член, влажный и липкий.

И _«нет»_ непостижимым образом становится концепцией далёкой, становится чем-то, с чем можно разобраться потом.

Баки берёт яйца Стива в рот, перекатывая их во влажном тепле, и мягко выпускает. Игривые светлые глаза поднимаются на Стива.

— Просто хочу убедиться, что не поранил тебя прошлой ночью, — говорит он, а затем ныряет глубже между ног Стива.

Сильные руки проскальзывают под задницу Стива и приподнимают его, и Баки целует его дырочку, пробегаясь языком по припухшему использованному кольцу мышц. Меж его ног раздаётся низкое рычание, а после Стив чувствует язык Баки _внутри,_ чувствует губы, посасывающие его вход.

Стив ловит воздух ртом, голова его мечется по подушке.

— Бак… — стонет он.

Баки, оставив ещё один поцелуй на его дырочке, поднимается к Стиву.

— Ты всё ещё растянутый и мокрый с прошлой ночи, — бормочет он, его губы и подбородок блестят. — Я чувствую в тебе себя, — Баки перемещается, и теперь тяжесть его члена лежит на члене Стива, и оба они начинают лениво друг о друга тереться. — Готов поспорить, я бы с легкостью проскользнул внутрь, совсем без подготовки, лишь немного масла, — он прижимается к Стивовым губам с поцелуем. — Ты бы хотел этого? Или хочешь трахнуть меня? — выдыхает он Стиву в рот.

Стив не использует для ответа слова. Он попросту раздвигает ноги.

Уголок рта Баки дёргается в улыбке. Это единственное предупреждение, после которого Стив чувствует, как мышцы Баки напрягаются, а затем Баки переворачивает их, и теперь на спине он, а Стив лежит на нём. Он тянется к маслу, стоящему на одной из досок кровати между ней самой и стеной, и подготавливает себя.

— Вот так, — говорит он, устраивая Стива на себе, — у тебя будет больше контроля.

Стив кивает и тянется рукой себе за спину, направляя член Баки и медленно, очень медленно, опускаясь на него, а его наполовину спящее тело пронзают искры живого эротического блаженства. Он не может не заметить, что это чудесный способ проснуться. Он начинает вращать бёдрами, медленно, нерасторопно, глядя на лицо Баки, видя, как его любовник закусывает губу, как выгибается дугой его большая грудь, как глаза закрываются от счастья.

Баки протягивает руку и обхватывает член Стива, надрачивая в такт всё более энергичным взмахам бёдер Стива.

— Вот так, малыш, — бормочет он. — Скачи на мне.

Он поворачивает руку, большим пальцем потирая щель на члене Стива, и Стив давится воздухом, поднимаясь с Баки и насаживаясь вновь ещё жёстче. Баки подаётся ему навстречу, крепко зажмурившись и ругаясь на смеси гаэльского и французского.

— Доброе утро, — ухмыляется Стив и ещё раз жёстко насаживается на Баки. Баки ещё пуще ругается на гаэльском, и Стив ощущает, как позади него подтягиваются колени Баки, когда тот упирается ступнями в кровать, чтобы толкаться Стиву навстречу. И Стив начинает активнее трахать Баки, найдя ритм и ускорившись, в то же время прикусывая собственную губу, пробегаясь ладонями по собственным соскам, и Баки глядит на него, приоткрыв рот, а губы у него влажные от вожделения, и он стонет: «Да, трогай себя», когда на лестнице раздаются звуки шагов, которые невозможно с чем-либо спутать.

Баки срывается с места, переворачивает их обоих на бок — Стива ближе к двери — и, выйдя из него, ложится на живот, стараясь принять наименее подозрительный вид. Стив накрывает их обоих одеялами.

Лицо его всё такое же раскрасневшееся, а сам он тяжело дышит, когда Энджи с Кэти радостно вламываются с завтраком.

Энджи, заметив их обоих в кровати Стива, улыбается.

— **Ах, ночка была холодной, не правда ли?**

Спать в одной кровати абсолютно нормально. На самом-то деле ненормально спать одному в свете недавнего опасного сокращения семьи Стива. До самого отъезда к сэру Абрахаму Стив делил кровать с матерью, а затем и каждый раз, когда возвращался в Дартингтон. Слуги спали на тюфяках в зале или кухне по четверо, пятеро или шестеро, переплетясь друг с другом на одном набитом соломой матраце. Чёрт, да в павильоне в Виндзоре он спал на одном тюфяке в обнимку с Клинтом и Питером.

Но вот то, что они делали в кровати, совершенно ненормально, и Стив чувствует, как прямо у него на лице отчётливо виднеется румянец греха.

К счастью, забота Энджи вращается вокруг греха чревоугодия, а не прелюбодеяния. Она удивлённо цокает, завидев полную корзину еды, забытую около кровати.

— **Но вы ведь не притронулись к обеду! Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?**

— **Стив устал с дороги,** — говорит Баки, укладывая подбородок на локоть. — **Он уснул, стоило его голове коснуться подушки. Я собирался выскользнуть и поесть, но его храп усыпил и меня**.

— **Я не храплю!** — возмущённо восклицает Стив.

Баки корчит рожу, и Стив тычет в него локтём. И вдруг Баки уже на нём, пытается удерживать его руки и одновременно щекотать, передразнивая то, как громко он храпит. Стив оглядывается на Энджи и Кэти, пытаясь оттолкнуть Баки, и говорит:

— **Не волнуйтесь о завтраке, мы поедим то, что осталось с прошлой ночи.**

— **Чёрта-с-два,** — произносит Баки, пытаясь заключить голову Стива в захват локтём и не преуспевая. — **Я уже отсюда чую медовые пряники и лепёшки, и если ты позволишь Энджи их унести, то милосердия не жди.**

Он меняет тактику и тычет Стиву в бока, где тот боится щекотки больше всего, и Стив визжит.

— **Уноси пряники!** — кричит Стив, задыхаясь от смеха, хватая запястья Баки и отталкивая их подальше от своих боков. — **Ауч! Не пинайся!**

Энджи закатывает глаза.

— **Мальчишки,** — стонет она, бросая поднос с завтраком на ближайшем сундуке, пока Кэти меняет воду в кувшине для умывания и забирает ночной горшок.

Женщины уходят, Кэти оборачивается через плечо, когда закрывается дверь, и видит, что Стив, сидя на Баки, скручивает ему руку за спиной, а Баки пытается скинуть с себя Стива. Оба мальчика раскраснелись от смеха. Спускаясь с лестницы, Кэти слышит одновременно громкий крик и гулкий улар и предполагает, что Баки всё же удалось сбросить Стива.

Стив снова запрыгивает на Баки, но их игра-борьба теперь, когда они опять одни, кажется опасной: завеса мальчишеских шалостей спала. Теперь, когда Стив хватает руки Баки и прижимает их к кровати, он трётся об него. Баки трётся в ответ, и, остановившись на мгновение, чтобы перевести дух, он проводит кончиками пальцев по блестящему розово-белому шраму на предплечье Стива — шраму от его зубов — и нежно, извиняясь, целует отметину.

— Нет, — произносит Стив, отнимая руку. — Я люблю этот шрам. Первым… первым, что я о тебе узнал, было _это_ — то, насколько ты был неукротим, и ничего не могло тебя сломить. Я думал, что многое бы отдал, чтобы стать таким сильным.

Баки ведёт пальцем по губе Стива.

— Первым, что я узнал о тебе, было то, что ты добр и что ты не хотел быть там. Я так отчаянно хотел использовать эту мягкость против тебя. Чтобы отвоевать свою свободу.

— И тем не менее ты по-прежнему мой пленник, — произносит Стив.

— Неужели? Разве ты не отпустил бы меня, если б я попросил? — спрашивает Баки.

— Нет, — выдыхает Стив. — Я не могу, — он целует Баки, и к его удивлению Баки не отстраняется. Его губы открыты для Стива, его язык ласкает язык Стива. — А ты бы остался со мной, если бы я тебя отпустил? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки глядит на него, и эти бледные глаза ширятся.

— Мне здесь не место, — наконец мягко говорит Баки. — Это не моя страна, и у меня здесь лишь враги, — он прижимается губами к Стивовой шее, за ухом, и бормочет: — и мой саксонский идиот, — он обвивает Стива руками и притягивает ближе. — Я знаю, что _здесь_ у меня нет врагов. Но от меня одни несчастья, Стив. А я не хочу приносить их в твой дом.

— Прошу, останься, — произносит Стив. — Притворись моим сквайром. Позволь мне сделать всё возможное, чтобы защитить тебя. Но если ты и правда хочешь уйти, дай мне время, чтобы найти способ.

Баки щурится. Вновь переплетясь, они лежат лицом к лицу, глядя друг другу в глаза.

— У них есть что-то на тебя, не правда ли.

Это не вопрос.

Стив вздыхает.

— Если ты сбежишь, я потеряю Дартингтон.

Баки обмякает.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, какие беды я навлеку на Дартингтон, если останусь.

Стив думает о странном разговоре с графом Арунделом в Виндзоре. Он прислоняется щекой к щеке Баки.

— Имею, — вздыхает он. — Это уже началось.

 

 

~*~

[примечания переводчика]

Если посмотреть на количество переведённых глав, можно подумать, что мы добрались уже до половины, но на самом деле нет. Переведена всего лишь треть, потому что теперь главы больше по объёму. Желаю всем нам терпения, крепитесь, товарищи!

Либерти (Liberty) в переводе с англ. свобода, если что. Не стала переводить, уж больно понравилось мне прозвище Либби.

Сносок много, знаю, но уж лучше так, чтобы ни у кого не осталось вопросов.

А [здесь ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%8D%D1%80_%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BD_%D0%B8_%D0%97%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%91%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%A0%D1%8B%D1%86%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%8C#%D0%A1%D1%8E%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%82)можно почитать целиком сюжет поэмы о сэре Гавейне и Зелёном Рыцаре, забавная вещица. 

 

~*~

[примечания автора]

Просто случайная заметка об «английскости»: все лебеди-шипуны в Великобритании принадлежат короне: например, королеве. А потому вы не можете их убивать — только корона может. Всё началось в XII веке, и причиной этому послужило то, что противные валлийцы, постоянно убивая лебедей-шипунов, лишали короля его любимого банкетного блюда.

Это моя последняя заметка об англо-французских отношениях! (а дальше будут напыщенные речи о килте). Англия в ранние 1300-ые смотрела на большой кусок Франции так, словно он по праву принадлежит ей, но, с другой стороны, английская знать не считала Францию своей проблемой. Поэтому когда Эдуард I (отец Эдуарда II; просто смиритесь с тем, что лет эдак сто всех звали Эдуардами) такой типа: «Йоу, бароны, го во Францию надирать задницы!» — они ему такие: «Не, мужик, нам и так норм».

И хоть все они и были потомками нормандских чуваков-французов, они правили английскими землями и присягали на верность английскому королю, но вот эти вот земли во Франции? Проблема короля, а не их. Причина: даже если они бы и бросили свои земли на полгода, а то и больше, чтобы помочь королю отвоевать обратно, скажем, Бретань, в конце король не смог бы по-настоящему отплатить им землями во Франции, потому что это должен был подтвердить настоящий король Франции, а для этого сперва, положа руку на сердце, пришлось бы покататься на коньках в аду. Английский король правил своими французскими землями через сенешаля — по сути, почётного оплачиваемого менеджера. Для английских баронов кампания на Францию не сулила ни экономических выгод, ни оправданного экономического риска. А в доиндустриальном обществе земля = власть.

Что изменило их отношение? Во-первых и в-главных, в отличие от деда, Эдуард III имел серьёзные притязания на французский трон. Он был внуком Филиппа Красивого, «Железного короля». А ещё он был племянником троих французских королей, пришедших тому на смену (Луи X, Филипп V и Чарльз IV — все сыновья Филиппа Красивого).

Стоит заметить, что преемственность была через женщину (Изабеллу, дочь Филиппа Красивого), но он всё равно мог бы сыграть на том, что прямая королевская линия наследования предпочтительнее, нежели двоюродный брат-деревенщина, которого французы всей гурьбой схватили и водрузили на трон, как только Капетинги развалились и погорели: Филипп Валуа, ака «король-найдёныш».

Если бы Эдуард и в самом деле смог заполучить французский престол (вполне обоснованно, учитывая тесные связи этих двух стран), то викинго-нормандско-английские лорды, сражающиеся за него, получили бы чутка земель во Франции, что добавляло в эту азартную игру шанс на прибыль. Это одна из главных причин, почему английские лорды продолжали наступать на Шотландию, — это идея о возможности навсегда заполучить там земли. Во-вторых, Эдуард III взращивал в своих баронах верность куда более сильную, чем его отец или дед. В-третьих, наёмные войска да и вообще плата людям за сражения. Столетняя война послужила началом кучи важных военных традиций, начиная концепцией постоянной армии и заканчивая тем, что врагам показывали два пальца. Потом обо всём этом будет подробнее.

***Общее примечание об английском дворянстве: за исключением Лордов Марч, не берите во внимание то, лордом чего является человек, где он по факту живёт и откуда он. Например, потомственное поместье герцога Девонширского — Чатсуорт-хаус. Который в Дербишире. Дербишер… даже не близко с Девоном. Уильям де ла Поль был состоятельным торговцем шерстью из Халла (северо-восток Англии), и много вложил в Столетнюю войну, а в награду его сына сделали графом Саффолка (юго-восточная Англия). Просто… английские титулы и английские места — один огромный смайлик с пожимающими плечами. Король награждает тебя любым незанятым титулом или изобретает новый для припасённых земель, даже если это через всю страну от того места, где ты живёшь. Примите это и поехали дальше. Теперь о французских титулах: герцог Бургундии находятся в Бургундии, чёрт возьми. Затея с «Двенадцатью пэрами Франции» существовала со времён КАРЛА ВЕЛИКОГО, но по итогу провалилась в XIV веке. В 1333 году во Франции насчитывалось семь светских титулов (герцоги и графы) и шесть церковных титулов (помимо титулов, носимых по обычаю, а не по закону, которые предназначались королевским родственникам), вот и всё пэрство Франции, и никаких новых больше не придумывали. По крайней мере, несколько лет. К 1400 году пэров стало уже двадцать три. XIV век сопровождался гигантской инфляцией в титулах и Англии, и Франции.

А ещё есть специальное французское слово, обозначающее так называемый графский или герцогский «титул учтивости», носимый по обычаю и не дающих никаких прав: апанаж. Этот титул, как правило, давался некоронованным членам королевской семьи. Также апанаж — принадлежащие им королевские владения.

 

* * *

1 Ладонь — единица измерения длины. В некоторых англоязычных странах подобная мера, которая называется хэнд (от англ. hand — рука), используется специально для измерения высоты лошадей. 1 ладонь = 10,16 см (ширина ладони). Так, если Звезда в высоту 16 ладоней, то, другими словами, она чуть выше 1,6 метра.

2 Неф — часть (романской, готической) церкви, базилики, и т.п., простирающаяся от главных входных дверей до хора.

3 Во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого духа, аминь (лат.).

4 Индульгенция (в католичестве) — грамота об отпущении грехов, выдаваемая за особую плату церковью от имени папы римского.

5 Епитимья — вид церковного наказания для мирян в христианской Церкви; имеет значение нравственно-исправительной меры. Например, посты или длительные молитвы.

6 Я прощаю тебя (лат.).

7 Вигилия (в католичестве) — вид богослужения, предполагающий проведение от захода солнца до рассвета и требующий от всех его участников бодрствования (отсутствия сна).

8 Игры (лат.).

9 Таусинный (устар.) — тёмно-синий с вишнёвым отливом.

10 Вдовий дом — не очень большой дом на территории поместья, куда переезжала вдова или после смерти мужа, если наследник женат, или после женитьбы наследника.

11 Горжетка — прямоугольный лоскут ткани, которым женщины покрывали шею (позже горжетки стали делать из меха).

12 Филле — спадающая с головы ткань. Чтобы было понятнее, вот так примерно выглядели вместе горжетка и филле:

13 Акетон — короткая стёганая куртка, надеваемая под доспехи для смягчения ударов. Акетон мог надеваться и сверху на доспехи (кольчугу) и таким образом защищать от перегрева металлических доспехов или от их повреждений.

14 Пурпуэн — изначально, как и акетон, был вариацией поддоспешника с зауженной талией. Около 1340 года стал использоваться как самостоятельная одежда, так что, вероятно, в описываемое время под пурпуэном понимается как раз-таки обыкновенная куртка.

15 Эфес — рукоятка меча вместе с гардой (защитными дугами около рукоятки, предохраняющими пальцы).

16 Дож — глава республики в средневековых Венеции и Генуе.

17 Дай мне целомудрие и воздержание, но только не сейчас (лат.).


	7. Декабрь 1333: Устрашение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О любви и ненависти в сельской Англии.

Утро начинается вполне мирно, когда они выпутываются из объятий кровати, чтобы с ним встретиться. Питера нигде поблизости не видно, поэтому Баки хлопочет в конюшнях, пока Стив разбирается с делами манора. Но немногим позже обеда всё катится к чертям.

Питер — в истерике, со слезами на глазах — врывается во двор на пони.

— **Они, они собираются сжечь Уэйда, на Динвичском пустыре,** — задыхается он.

— **Что?** — произносит Стив.

Уэйд, юный свинарь. Не самый блистательный малый, но во всём графстве вряд ли можно сыскать ребёнка жизнерадостнее. Он ближе Питеру любого брата.

Питер валится с пони, а Стив его подхватывает.

— **Говори со мной, Питер. Что происходит? Кто собирается поджечь Уэйда?**

Питер краснеет и вытирает рукавом нос — из него бежит повсюду. Стив встряхивает его.

— **Говори со мной,** — шипит он.

Поверх плеча Питера он видит Баки, наблюдающего за ними из дверей конюшни. Он достаточно близко, чтобы слышать их, но вид у него такой, будто знает: вот-вот начнётся бой.

Губы Питера дрожат, а затем из его рта вырывается поток слов, перемежающихся с громкими влажными всхлипами.

— **Его ма хочет, чтобы он женился, и всё время представляла ему девчонок, пока меня не было, а потом я вернулся, и она застала нас вместе, и они с Уэйдом сильно поругались, и он сказал, что не хочет жениться на девушке, что хочет остаться со мной, и тогда его ма вышвырнула его и сказала, что он ей больше не сын, и позвала священника, знаете, того ужасного, из Ордлингтона, и они обвинили его в колдовстве и извращенстве, и они собираются сжечь его на костре, чтобы преподать урок нравственности, и за него некому вступиться, он всего лишь свинарь, никому _нет дела…_**

— **У него есть мы,** — говорит Баки. Он возвращается в конюшни и начинает седлать дестриэ — Номада и Дубину.

— **Жди здесь,** — говорит Питеру Стив, утягивая того в объятия. — **Мы всё исправим**.

Из поместья выбегают Клинт с Пьетро. У Клинта в руках лук, у Пьетро — копьё.

— **Мы тоже пойдём,** — говорит Клинт.

— **Нужно больше лошадей,** — шмыгнув, произносит Питер и волочит ноги в конюшни, чтобы помочь Баки.

Стив бежит в покои и, вынув из походных сумок кольчугу, натягивает её через голову. Он хватает с сундука рыцарский пояс, со стены — щит. На поножи нет времени да и, быть может, нужды. Цель — продемонстрировать военную силу.

После секундного колебания он хватает и свои старые меч с поясом для Баки, как и запасную кольчугу.

Он выскакивает из поместья прямо к конюшням. Пять лошадей стоят в ряд, и на четырёх из них уже есть всадники. Баки, сидя верхом на Дубине, держит поводья Номада. Стив, беря их, просовывает ногу в левое стремя и с лёгкостью запрыгивает.

Он передаёт броню и оружие Баки, который быстро проскальзывает в кольчугу и пристёгивает меч. Баки кивает Стиву.

— **Мы готовы, Питер. Веди нас к Уэйду,** — произносит Стив.

Питер пришпоривает пони, и они срываются прочь от Дартингтона, проносясь по тропам и через ручей, обозначающий конец Стивовых владений, прямо туда, где земли болотисты и скудны, где собраны лачуги тех, кто не смог найти работу на хорошей земле или был из неё изгнан. Это всего в получасе езды, но мир там совсем иной, нежели Дартингтон.

В центре пустоши, поросшей низкими кустарниками, стоит столб, подле которого лежат сухие ветви, а тощая фигура извивается в сковывающих верёвках. Собралась толпа, и их крики и свист доносится до Стива и его людей через всю пустошь.

Сейчас декабрь, и время перевалило за полдень — цвета высосаны отовсюду, даже из неба, и зелёного совсем не осталось: только коричневый да серый. Даже первый язык пламени в хворосте бесцветен, лишь блеск, ничего более.

Стив гонит Номада галопом и останавливает лошадь уже в центре толпы, пока к нему приближается фигура в чёрном. Священник из Ордлингтона. Отец Фрэнсис, низкорослый мужчина с коротко стриженными тёмными волосами и взглядом фанатика.

Стив обнажает меч, но оставляет руку висящей вдоль тела.

— **Этот человек принадлежит Дартингтону. Освободите его.**

Из толпы доносятся недовольные возгласы, рядом со Стивовой головой пролетает гнилой кочан капусты. Он слышит тихий стальной скрежет меча Баки, покидающего ножны; уголком глаза он видит, как пламя в ветках начинает разгораться. Мальчик, Уэйд, тощий и маленький, как Питер, но глаза у него огромные, как и уши, торчащие, будто ручки кувшина, из непослушных кудрей песочного цвета. Судя по его виду, он уже давно плачет, и теперь глаза его устремлены не на Стива, но мимо него, на Питера. Сухие ветки боярышника и ясеня сложены вокруг него в пирамиду почти до самых плеч, и огонь вот-вот охватит всё.

Отец Фрэнсис поднимает голову.

— **От чьего имени Вы здесь? Дартингтон заканчивается вон у того ручья, как Вам отлично известно, сэр Стивен.**

— **Этот человек наш, и судить его преступления мы будем сами,** — говорит Стив, и голос его твёрд и властен. — **От чьего имени здесь Вы?**

— **От имени _Бога_** **,** — кричит отец Фрэнсис. Он обвинительно указывает на Уэйда, потеющего и содрогающегося от жара вокруг. Ветки боярышника хрустят и трещат во внезапно наступившей тишине, и Уэйд ещё сильнее старается отстраниться. — **Этот мальчишка — испорченная душа, что отказывается жениться на своей невесте и вместо этого делит ложе с мужчинами!**

Толпа от этих слов свистит и шипит, начав швырять в Уэйда камни и клочки земли. Один острый камень попадает ему в щёку, рассекая её почти до кости.

— **Мой ответ прежний: он наш вассал, и мы сами будем его судить,** — говорит Стив.

Отец Фрэнсис шагает к нему, широко раскинув руки в театральном неверии.

**— И Вы станете стоять на пути у Библии? Потому что возомнили себя судьёй лучшим, нежели Слово Божие?**

Свист становится громче, и направлен он теперь на Стива. Священник хоть и ополоумевший, но публику свою знает, и для публики этой ничего нет слаще, чем видеть, как опускают знать.

— **Отвечайте мне!** — вопит отец Фрэнсис. — _**Вы выше Господа?**_

— **К чёрту всё,** — бормочет Баки.

И это единственное предупреждение для Стива перед началом настоящего ада.

Дубина, несмотря на то, что всему Дартингтону известно, какой он ленивый и проказливый зверь, всё же остаётся конём гигантским, огромным, да ещё и устрашающим благодаря шраму через весь правый глаз. И у Баки, облачённого в кольчугу, слегка ему маловатую, точно такое же смертоносное, одичавшее выражение лица, какое было в клетке в Шотландии и от которого почти что стынет в жилах кровь. Когда толпа перед ним не расступается, он едет прямо _через_ неё, для пущей верности ударяя по паре голов мечом плашмя. Кто-то пытается схватить поводья Дубины, а Дубина в ответ кусается, и кусается сильно. От возникшего вследствие крика толпа, наконец, отступает.

— **Остановите его,** — кричит отец Фрэнсис, когда Баки подбирается к огню, отчего Дубина недовольно трясёт головой.

Стив вкладывает меч в ножны и скрещивает на груди руки.

— **Сами останавливайте,** — кидает в ответ Стив. — **Или, может, попросите Господа это сделать?**

Клинт и Питер следуют за Баки, Клинт целится луком в каждого норовящего приблизиться. Толпа пятится — их ярость блекнет перед их страхом. Стив скорее чувствует, чем видит, что Пьетро едет рядом с ним и вертит в руках копьё. Баки взмахивает мечом, и Стив слышит резкий глухой стук, когда лезвие впивается в столб, разрезая связывающие Уэйда верёвки. Мальчик падает, не в силах стоять, прямо в огонь.

Питер кричит и, спрыгнув с пони, подбегает к другу. Он утягивает оттуда Уэйда, а Уэйд горит: пламенем охвачены его волосы, одежда, покрытая свиным навозом, пылает.

— **Кати его по земле!** — вопит Клинт, но Питер застывает от ужаса, глядя на языки пламени, танцующие вокруг головы друга.

Стив спешивается и, оттолкнув Питера в сторону, едва ли не запрыгивает на Уэйда. Он хлопает по огню, прижимает к голове мокрую грязь и катит того по земле, чтобы убедиться, что ни одна его часть больше не пылает. Кожа Уэйда покрыта пятнами красного и чёрного, подгоревшая, будто пережаренное мясо. Но пальцы его слабо сжимают пальцы Питера, а уголок рта подёргивается намёком на прежнюю неугомонную улыбку.

— Нужно увезти его отсюда, — произносит по-французски Баки, чтобы понял только Стив. — Им обоим нужно исчезнуть и никогда не возвращаться, — он по-прежнему перед ними на лошади, прожигает взглядом оставшуюся толпу и отца Фрэнсиса, будто бросая вызов: попробуйте сделать хоть шаг.

Толпа не решается. Они злы, до ужаса бедны, но не глупы.

Отец Фрэнсис, держа ногу в стремени толстого каштанового коня, глядит на них.

— **Я знаю шерифа,** — рычит он, — **Скоро к этому столбу будете привязаны Вы, сэр Стивен,** — имя он произносит с презрительной усмешкой. — **И ощутите на себе огонь суда Господня. Вы _и_ ваш шотландский дикарь.**

Вышеназванный шотландский дикарь пришпоривает огромного коня, чтобы тот сделал несколько шагов вперёд, и, скривив губы в оскале, _лает_ на священника.

Отец Фрэнсис забирается на лошадь чуть быстрее и стремительно скачет по тропе прочь, чересчур часто оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на них.

Стива разрывает изнутри ужас. Головой он понимает, что отец Фрэнсис _ну никак_ не может знать о том, что совершили они с Баки, что они делали этим самым утром, но часть его уверена, что отец Фрэнсис заглянул ему в душу, что он видит покрывающее её чёрное пятно смертного греха.

Питер всхлипывает, и низкий стон боли, вырвавшийся у Уэйда, выдёргивает его из мыслей. Сейчас, к счастью, есть дела поважнее.

Стив берёт Уэйда на руки, словно ребёнка, и усаживает его Номаду на спину.

— **Уэйд, тебе нужно совсем немного подержаться самому,** — чуть покачиваясь, пьяный от боли мальчишка вцепляется в переднюю часть седла. Стив запрыгивает позади и удерживает одной рукой за талию. — **Знаю, ты предпочёл бы Питера,** — говорит он, — **но я сильнее. Питер не сможет удержать тебя на лошади, если начнёшь падать.**

Уэйд понимающе кивает.

— **Тогда вперёд,** — произносит Стив. — **Нам предстоит немного проехаться.**

Он выкладывает им свой план, как только они подъезжают к границе Дартингтона. Отец Фрэнсис наверняка отправит за Броком, а потому отсиживаться в Дартингтоне, даже чтобы залечить большие ожоги Уэйда, было бы тактической ошибкой. Вместо этого они поедут в порт Плимут, где множество больших торговых суден приходят из бухт Бискайи, Испании и Северной Африки. У Стива ещё остались в карманах монеты короля, и они могут купить мальчикам билет куда угодно или же, если очень повезёт, найти им работу на корабле.

Питер рассыпается благодарностями, пытается сказать, что они этого не стоят и что лучше их просто оставить, они как-нибудь сами справятся, но Баки отвешивает тому подзатыльник и велит заткнуться и наслаждаться возможностью увидеть мир. А Стив рассказывает историю о том, как встретил торговку парфюмом (опуская часть про масло, разумеется), говорящей на множестве разных языков, о поведанных ею сказках о душистых деревьях пустыни и бесконечных полях роз, обо всех чудесах света за пределами их крошечного изумрудного уголка.

Поездка их должна продлиться до глубокой ночи. К их удаче небо ясное, и полная луна светит почти как днём, поэтому дорогу найти им удаётся с лёгкостью. Ехать ночью хоть и не совсем безопасно, не каждый разбойник настолько глуп, чтобы напасть на компанию вооружённых и облачённых в броню рыцаря, его сквайра и троих вооружённых всадников.

В доках, когда они до них добираются, на удивление для такого времени кипит жизнь. Стив останавливает мужчину — моряка, судя по виду, в бриджах и без рубахи, зато с покрывающими тёмную кожу татуировками — и спрашивает, что происходит. Мужичок таращится на него, будто на идиота, но затем обуздывает свои эмоции, и выражение его лица становится немногим вежливее.

— **Да это ж, знамо дело, волны. Весь день штиль был. Нельзя же выбраться из устья реки на большом корабле, коли хоть маломальской качки нет. Наши часы — море, милорд.**

— **Не знаешь, есть ли тут корабль, где недостаёт экипажа?** — говорит Баки, пристально разглядывая тату чёрного дракона через всю грудь мужчины и его раскосые азиатские глаза — и то и другое поразительно контрастирует с его выцветшей от моря копной почти белых волос.

Мужчина окидывает их взглядом, и Баки указывает на Питера и Уэйда. Глядя на Питера, тот щурится.

— **Плавал когда-нибудь, парень?**

— **Н-нет, сэр,** — запинается Питер.

— **Лет-то вам сколько?**

Питер беспокойно ёрзает.

— **Шестнадцать, сэр. Уэйду семнадцать.**

Стив не удерживается и переводит взгляд с Уэйда, который всё ещё очевидно мальчишка и по телосложению, и по поведению, на Баки, прекратившему быть ребёнком уже давным-давно. Нечто в нём скорбит по ним обоим, семнадцатилетним, вынужденным повзрослеть слишком быстро без дома и родителей.

Моряк запускает руку в гриву блондинистых волос.

— **Карабкаться умеешь?**

Питер кивает.

— **Могу на самую вершину восьмифутового дуба забраться,** — говорит он.

Мужчина усмехается и разворачивается.

— **Меня Дэнни звать. Идите за мной.**

Оставив Клинта с лошадьми, они идут за моряком, который петляет по докам, минуя мужиков, водрузивших на плечи мотки английской шерсти, чтобы погрузить в отходящие корабли. Дэнни выводит их к одному, где небольшая группа мужчин загружает длинную шлюпку.

— **Вон там, далече, «Мститель»,** — говорит Дэнни, указав вдаль моря, на огромный корабль, стоящий на якоре в устье, где поглубже. А затем Дэнни указывает на довольно светлого темнокожего африканца с непринуждённой улыбкой и витающим вокруг него авторитетом. — **А вот её капитан. Капитан Уилсон.**

Капитан, услышав своё имя, поворачивается и улыбается Дэнни. Дэнни указывает на Питера и Уэйда.

— **Тебе ещё нужен пацан, чтобы прыгать на мачту, кэп?**

— **Я вижу _двух_** **пацанов, Дэнни. Хотя один из них больше походит на солонину. Ты опять пил?**

— **Они идут в комплекте,** — говорит Стив. — **Питер может вскарабкаться куда угодно, а Уэйд, как только поправится… что ж, он был нашим свинарём, так что чем отвратительнее вы ему найдёте работёнку, тем счастливее он будет,** — Стив останавливается, забеспокоившись, что перегнул палку. — **Если у вас и правда есть для них место. Мы… мы можем заплатить за их начальное пребывание, пока они не освоят азы,** — добавляет он.

Брови капитана Уилсона поднимаются.

— **И что же они натворили?**

Баки многозначительно машет головой на Уэйда и Питера, указывая на то, как они жмутся друг к другу, и капитан Уилсон фыркает.

А затем капитан Уилсон ему _ухмыляется._

— **Справедливое замечание,** — смеётся мужчина. — **Всего-то?**

— **В здешних краях этого достаточно,** — вздыхает Стив.

Капитан Уилсон и другие моряки собираются вокруг Питера и Уэйда, разглядывая, будто лошадей на рынке. Уилсон и блондинистый моряк обмениваются взглядами.

— **Мужчины идут в море по многим причинам,** — говорит Питеру моряк Дэнни. — **И глубокая любовь к лодкам к ним не относится. Ваше прошлое только ваше, если ваше будущее — наше,** — после этого он указывает на шлюпку.

Питер будто вот-вот разрыдается от благодарности. Он обнимает каждого, а затем и впрямь начинает плакать, а затем обнимает Уэйда и плачет ещё немного.

— **Вы скажете тёте, что случилось? Что мы в безопасности?** — спрашивает Питер у Стива.

Стив кивает.

— **Конечно,** — после чего оборачивается к капитану Уилсону. — **Чего это будет стоить?** — спрашивает он, потянувшись к кошельку.

Капитан Уилсон машет рукой и отвечает на французском. Это не нормандский французский, а более мягкий, шипящий перелив парижского французского, напоминающий по уникальному акценту и слогу французский Баки.

— Услугу, если позволите, — отвечает капитан.

Стив ведёт бровью. Капитан Уилсон вздыхает.

— Не все могут приспособиться к жизни на парусном судне. Мой кузен, Лукас, сейчас в моей команде. Его желудок отказывается находить общий язык с морем. В прошлой жизни он был скотоводом.

— Что он сделал? — говорит Стив.

— Убил человека, — ровно отвечает капитан Уилсон.

— Он этого заслуживал? Тот человек? — спрашивает Баки.

— Да, — твёрдо и без тени сомнения отвечает капитан Уилсон. — Но у того человека были могущественные друзья, а наш дом, Занзибар, — островок маленький. — Он оборачивается: — Лукас, — зовёт он.

Огромный чёрный мужчина, кожа которого на несколько оттенков темнее Уилсоновской, поднимается со шлюпки по лестнице.

— Да, капитан, — говорит он.

— Он говорит по-английски? — спрашивает Стив.

— Нет, — тут же отвечает Лукас. — Французский, арабский и наш родной язык. В море нет особой нужды знать английский. А коровам всё равно, на каком языке ты говоришь.

Баки не в силах сдержать смешок. Стив пристально на него смотрит, а после шагает вперёд и протягивает Лукасу руку.

— Стив Роджерс, лорд Дартингтонского манора. У нас есть овцы, свиньи, коровы, козы и разные птицы. Урожай — в основном пшеница и бобы, но ещё есть яблоневый сад.

Рукопожатие мужчины сильное и твёрдое.

— Лукас Кейдж. Овцы мне в новинку, но остальных я пас всю свою жизнь.

— Тебе придётся выучить английский. Единственный франкоговорящий в имении помимо меня — он, — говорит Стив, указывая на Баки.

— Заранее приношу свои извинения. Английский — ужасный язык. Абсолютно бессмысленный, — говорит Лукасу Баки. — Хорош он только для ругательств.

— Что ж, неудивительно, что тому, кто говорит на придворном французском, всё остальное кажется ужасным, — усмехается капитан Уилсон. — Не отнимут ли у Вас титул, если Вы признаете обратное, милорд?..

Баки салютует.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен. Его _сквайр._

Капитан Уилсон улавливает иронию в словах Баки, и на лице его отображается своего рода смесь забавы и шока.

— Вот это да, за этим наверняка стоит целая _история,_ и посмотрите-ка на волны. Нам пора отплывать. Лукас? Хочешь остаться?

Лукас окидывает карими глазами небольшую группку, задерживаясь на Стиве и Баки. Он медленно кивает.

— Если они желают меня принять.

— Забирай вещи, — говорит Стив.

***

Освобождение Уэйда на следующие несколько дней становится сплетней всей округи. Пока Лукас всё больше обживается со скотом, Стив начинает надеяться, что этот эпизод не встретит никаких обвинений.

Он ошибается.

Спустя три дня после отплытия в море корабля капитана Уилсона, утром, в Дартингтон прибывает гонец и сообщает о близящемся прибытии Епископа Девона и Корнуолла, шерифа Девона и отца Фрэнсиса Осборна, планирующих остаться на ночь.

Ужас возвращается. Глубоко в сердце Стив убеждён, что они едут его арестовать, чтобы наказать за то же самое преступление, за которое был осуждён Уэйд.

Баки хватает одного взгляда на Стива и то, как Стив его избегает, и он переносит свои вещи и тюфяк на сеновал в конюшни.

— Прости, — бормочет Стив позднее за обедом.

Баки, склонив голову, садится с Клинтом и Лукасом, которым не помешало крайне быстро сдружиться то, что из английского Лукас знает всего нескольких фраз.

Епископ прибывает, когда Энджи расставляет на столах большие горшки с рагу из баранины, изобилующего больше морковью и пастернаком. Это невысокий мужчина под тридцать, богато одетый и оглядывающий острым носом их небогатый зал так, словно он ему и в подмётки не годится. Епископство — должность зачастую политическая, хоть и обязано найти одобрение папы в Авиньоне, и по молодому возрасту мужчины Стив делает предположение, что тот дослужился не через Церковь.

Политические епископы обычно идут одной из двух дорог. Либо довольствуются номинальным статусом главы и спокойно наслаждаются мирскими благами, покидая обширную администрацию Церкви, чтобы заняться делами духовенства. Либо же их одолевает некое чувство собственной неполноценности, отчего они решают доказать неуклюжему левиафану Церкви, что заслуживают этого положения, как и уважения. Церковь, на протяжении тысячи лет наблюдающая, как мужчины вроде них приходят и уходят, впадает в забытье, и подобное беспокоит её не более, чем блоха — слона. Пока страдают обычные прихожане, у которых в запасе всего три десятка лет, если не меньше.

Стив знает наверняка, какого рода епископ перед ним.

Брок вышагивает позади епископа, и Стив находит определённое сходство. И тогда он вспоминает, что епископ приходится Броку дальним кузеном. Отец Фрэнсис тоже проходит внутрь, триумфально ухмыляясь.

Стив с лёгкостью входит в роль сэра Стивена, улыбаясь радушно, хоть и принимать их радушно желания нет совершенно, и усаживая знатных гостей за свой стол в главной части зала.

От его внимания не ускользает, как глаза Брока ширятся, когда тот замечает Баки, или как Баки прожигает его взглядом с плохо скрываемой яростью, когда проходит мимо них, чтобы заняться их лошадьми.

— Уверен, что так откармливать своих монстров — хорошая затея? — ворчит Брок едва слышно.

— Вполне, — беззлобно улыбается Стив, ожидая, пока епископ разложит свои обшитые золотом одеяния, готовясь сесть. — От этого они становятся куда эффективнее, когда я спускаю их с цепи.

— Хм? — произносит епископ, окидывая их взглядом.

— Мой сквайр — шотландец, — говорит Стив, усаживаясь сам и указывая рукой между собой и Броком. — Мы с сэром Броком потеряли отцов и друзей в шотландских кампаниях. Они… дикие бойцы.

— И Вы впустили этого волка в свой дом? — произносит епископ, и голос его становится на пару тонов выше от удивления.

— Судьба способна одурачить нас всех, — говорит Стив. Он переходит на английский, приметив сердитый взгляд отца Фрэнсиса. — **И чем наше скромное поместье обязано такой чести, Ваше Преосвященство?**

— **Он встал на пути у Божьего суда,** — шипит отец Фрэнсис.

— **Ах, вышло недоразумение,** — говорит Стив, предлагая мужчинам лёгкого пива из кувшина на столе. — **Наш вассал за пределами манора навещал мать, когда его схватили и обвинили в преступлениях.** **Мы предпочитаем сами устраивать суд для наших людей. Что мы и сделали быстро и безоговорочно, забрав вассала.**

— **Вы прячете его здесь,** — произносит отец Фрэнсис.

— **Вы обвиняете меня во лжи?** — спрашивает Стив. — **Прошу, обыщите все уголки Дартингтона. С тем парнем, как и с конюхом, которого он совратил, мы расправились. У нас поместье благонравное, и мы верим в необходимость сводить счёты и с Господом Богом, и с человеком.**

Кэти наклоняется, ставя на стол свежие буханки хлеба, от которых идёт пар, и баночку приготовленного утром масла. И у Стива внутри всё сжимается от ужаса и омерзения, когда он видит, как епископ провожает взглядом её маленькие груди.

Кэти четырнадцать.

— **Гомосексуальность** **— смертный грех,** — подчёркивает епископ, — **который я намерен искоренить в своих графствах как можно быстрее и эффективнее.**

 _«Уверен, руководство Церкви совсем не против»,_ — жёстко думает Стив.

Епископ продолжает, отрывая кусок хлеба и макая его в рагу:

— **Мой кузен, шериф, отныне будет брать на себя все дела об обвинении в гомосексуальности, и виновные будут повешены, утоплены или четвертованы на Эксетерском рынке.**

— **И мы с нетерпением ждём первого показательного повешения,** — злорадно добавляет Брок. — **Ничего нет лучше хорошей казни; люди от них без ума.**

Стиву нечего сказать.

— **Крайне благородное дело, Ваше Преосвященство, мы благодарны Вам за приложенные усилия, приближающие Девон к Богу.**

Лицо епископа озаряется улыбкой.

— **Лжец,** — шипит отец Фрэнсис. — **Где тела осуждённых?**

— **Мы скормили их свиньям,** — говорит Стив. — **Можете поискать в навозе в свинарнике их зубы, если желаете доказательств.**

От этих слов морщит нос даже Брок.

Стив закрывает глаза.

— **И как вам хотелось бы провести день? Гонец сказал, что вы останетесь на ночь. Хотите тур по имению?**

— **Царство небесное, нет,** — стонет епископ. — **Все поля на одно лицо. Я хочу, чтобы меня _позабавили._** **У вас есть танцоры? Музыканты? Шут?**

Стив окидывает взглядом зал. Тут часто поют, но местные питейные песни епископ вряд ли посчитает подходящими.

— **Клинт умеет играть на лютне, и некоторые знают рабочие песни.**

— **Ричард,** — шепчет кузену Брок. — **К чёрту это всё. Давай вернёмся в Ордлингтон.**

— **Нет,** — шепчет в ответ отец Фрэнсис достаточно громко, что слышит Стив. Он не уверен, по неосторожности ли или же намеренно. — **Они что-то скрывают. Я хочу остаться.**

— **Оставайтесь,** — улыбается Стив, пока его мозг изо всех сил старается придумать стратегию. — **Нечасто нам выпадает шанс принимать таких знатных гостей. Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.**

Если он, сохраняя спокойствие, правильно распорядится ситуацией и если ему повезёт, епископа обвинения отца Фрэнсиса утомят, и тогда между мужчинами начнётся раскол. Хитростью питая подозрения отца Фрэнсиса, он сможет выставлять его всё большим глупцом в глазах епископа.

Алкоголь — вечный помощник.

Он поднимается и шагает в кухню, обрисовывая Энджи свой план и предупреждая, что Кэти стоит держать от епископа подальше. Энджи кивает и направляется на чердак за бутылками скрампи и бренди. После чего он, обогнув кухню, подходит к конюшням, где таится Баки.

Баки ворчит, но обещает вести себя прилично. И предлагает Стиву план улучшить: Пьетро отличный притворщик, а в правильной одежде и при подходящем свете может быть принят за Уэйда.

Стив шагает обратно в зал, ведя Баки за собой, и ударяет ладонью по ближайшему столу, привлекая всеобщее внимание:

— **А теперь песни для Его Преосвященства!**

Клинт тут же начинает завывать местную и всеми любимую «Двадцать четыре девственницы», и получает с двух сторон удары от Лукаса и Пьетро.

— **_Цивилизованные_ песни, ** — поясняет со вздохом Стив, глядя на Баки.

Баки нервно фыркает и делает глубокий вдох. Его богатый баритон наполняет весь зал, поначалу нерешительно, но затем все увереннее и увереннее. Он поёт французскую балладу о храбром Роланде1, мелодия которой простая, но вот ритм и игра слов — отнюдь. После куплета или двух слышится присоединившаяся в лад лютня Клинта.

Стив, возвратившись к своему месту, с удовлетворением замечает, что сидр на его гостей действует во всю. Брок, неспособный уловить связь между прекрасным французским, исходящим изо рта Баки, и тем, что знает о мальчишке, пребывает в замешательстве. Епископ широко разинул рот, но его пальцы в золотых кольцах постукивают ритм песни.

Когда Баки, закончив, встречает от зала топот и аплодисменты, епископ говорит:

— **Мне казалось, он шотландец?**

Стив ухмыляется и кричит Баки:

— **Спой что-нибудь по-шотландски!**

Баки ухмыляется в ответ и начинает набивать по столу ритм. Эта песня быстрее — подобные песни созданы разжигать кровь, — и Баки поёт её с едва ли не одичалостью на лице. Вскоре весь зал хлопает в такт и пытается кричать припев, хоть и никто, кроме Баки, гаэльского не знает.

— **О чём эта песня?** — шепчет через стол епископ.

— **Представления не имею,** — пожимает плечами Стив. — **Зная его, смею предположить, что об убийстве врагов и сжигании дотла их замков. Ещё сидра, Ваше Преосвященство?**

Епископ в ответ мычит, чуть бледнея.

— **Не беспокойтесь,** — улыбается Стив. — **На ночь мы запираем его в конюшнях с собаками и дестриэ.**

Стоит Баки закончить, его сменяют Энджи и Кэти с простенькой и короткой хороводной песней о цветах и весенней поре, голоса их изящно переплетаются с голосом Джессики, садовницы.

Стив вновь наполняет пустые стаканы и подмигивает Пьетро, сразу прошмыгнувшему в заднюю дверь. Солнце уже садится; почти середина зимы, и к четырём вечера наступает темень.

Баки, бросившись вперёд, хватает и кружит закончившую петь свою часть Кэти. Она визжит, а затем он, очень официально взяв её за руки, кланяется ей. А она, хихикая, делает реверанс.

Отец Фрэнсис на нетвёрдых ногах поднимается. Стив указывает на дверь в задней части зала.

— **Вон там, шагов десять прямо и затем направо,** — рассказывает он, как пройти в отхожее место.

Священник презрительно усмехается и ковыляет к двери, и создаётся впечатление, что земля под ним движется.

Баки вновь начинает петь — французскую танцевальную песню — и во время пауз выделывает с Кэти пару па. Стив несколько из них узнаёт — они очень похожи на их с Пегги танец в Виндзоре. Когда она становится увереннее, Баки ускоряется, и вскоре они уже танцуют в такт, а Кэти непрестанно смеётся. Затем он передаёт её Клинту, а сам хватает Энджи, которая кричит и вырывается из его рук, громко жалуясь, что не умеет танцевать.

Глаза епископа, с вниманием наблюдающего за ними, преисполнены интереса. В его выражении лица есть нечто печальное, против воли запрятанное когда-то поглубже.

— Епископы не танцуют? — догадывается Стив.

— Мне раньше нравилась кадриль, — говорит епископ, а спустя мгновение добавляет: — Ваш люд хорошо её танцует.

— Не могу судить, — говорит Стив. — Единственный известный мне танец включает боевой меч.

Слышится до ужаса пронзительный крик и стук снаружи, и весь шум внутри стихает.

Следом они слышат триумфальный клич отца Фрэнсиса:

— **Он у меня! Преступник у меня! Я знал, что они лгут!**

И Брок, и епископ обращают головы к Стиву. Стив в жесте беспомощности поднимает руки:

— **Ума не приложу, о чём он говорит…**

И в то же мгновение заходит отец Фрэнсис с распахнутой рясой и спущенными к лодыжкам шоссами, а его мужское достоинство болтается у всех на виду (Энджи накрывает рукой Кэти глаза). В руках он держит вырывающегося, разъярённого Пьетро, одетого в изодранную рубаху ржавого цвета, которую носил Уэйд и в которой он для верности ещё и покатался в грязи, чтобы соответствовать обычному состоянию чистоты Уэйда.

— **Человеку уже облегчиться спокойно нельзя?** — вопит Пьетро. Клинт закусывает кулак, чтобы сдержать хохот. — **Раз уж собирались вытащить меня из сортира, могли бы сперва хоть зад мне подтереть!** — кричит на отца Фрэнсиса Пьетро.

Клинт в этой схватке проигрывает. Запрокинув голову, он выпускает из себя ревущее веселье, стуча рукой по столу. Стив вздыхает.

— **Отец Фрэнсис, не могли бы Вы отпустить моего посыльного, Пьетро?**

Отец Пьетро, высокий фермер по имени Эрик, поднимается.

— **Что ты сделал этому священнику, шкет?** — рычит он.

— **Ничего, па! Я сидел себе спокойно, справлял нужду, а он как просунет свою голову да начнёт на меня орать, мол, с мужиками я трахаюсь!** — кричит в ответ Пьетро, отчаянно жестикулируя.

Отец Фрэнсис смотрит украдкой на Пьетро и, осознав, что глядит на его голый зад, и покраснев, бросает того на землю.

— Ой, — вырывается у Пьетро.

— **Ты не свинарь,** — бормочет отец Фрэнсис.

Эрик обращает ястребиный взгляд на отца Фрэнсиса.

— **Если ты ещё раз притронешься к моему мальчику, священник ты или нет, я живьём сдеру с тебя кожу, прямо как со святого Варфоломея.**

— **Он пьян!** — кричит Клинт, помогая Пьетро подняться и видя, как сильно плавает взгляд у отца Фрэнсиса. — **Чёртову приезжему этот сидр не по зубам.**

— **И близко не оправдание,** — бурчит Эрик.

— Эм, — произносит Стив, оборачиваясь к Броку и епископу и указывая рукой на отца Фрэнсиса. Брок выглядит разгневанным, а вот на скулах епископа играет румянец. Стив не может решить: это ярость, смущение или всё вместе. — Полагаю, на сегодня увеселений достаточно? Кажется, шута мы всё-таки нашли.

— Протрезвите его, — сурово говорит епископ.

— Баки? Лукас? — зовёт Стив.

— Лошадиное корыто? — спрашивает Лукас. Баки кивает. Они, подхватив сопротивляющегося отца Фрэнсиса, выносят его, а чуть позже слышен громкий всплеск воды и мучительный вой.

— Ох, — выдаёт Стив, симулируя беспокойство. — Надеюсь, вода не покрылась коркой льда. — Он указывает на лестницу: — Поднимемся наверх?

Епископ, вздохнув, кивает. Брок, сощурившись, глядит на Стива.

— Уверен, ты обязательно найдешь, _кого повесить,_ Брок, — сочувствует Стив.

Он проводит неуютную ночь деля кровать с епископом и Броком, которые неистово храпят, пока отец Фрэнсис отсыпается после сидра Энджи внизу, в холле со слугами.

Праведные посетители поднимаются и отбывают, как только светает.

***

Стив не видится с Баки в течение следующих нескольких дней. До Рождества остаётся меньше недели, и предстоит сделать кучу дел в маноре, чтобы успеть устроить праздничный пир. «Сейчас просто разгар сезона», — говорит сам себе Стив. «Так проще», — тоже говорит он себе, всё ещё боясь, что они угодили в какой-то список, что один из многочисленных родственников и друзей, которые прибудут в поместье на праздники, доложит на него епископу. Что у отца Фрэнсиса есть ещё фанатики вроде него, наблюдающие из изгородей и подглядывающие в замочные скважины.

Рассудительная его часть знает, что это паранойя. Что никто и никогда их с Баки вместе не видел. Но он ничего не может поделать с чувством, что весь мир по его лицу читает, что он от Баки хочет. Это чувство его переполняет, и ему сложно поверить, что оно не сверкает, словно сигнальный огонь греха. Как его руки болят от желания пробежаться по бокам Баки, сжать его бёдра, ощутить гладкие изгибы его задницы. Как пощипывает его изголодавшиеся по поцелуям губы. Как все остальные его части хотят вкусить ещё более запретные плоды.

Обычное влечение, испытываемое Стивом, ещё не самое худшее. Вблизи становится невыносимо, огонь, разжигаемый Баки внутри него, на расстоянии всё же угасает, будто влечение железа к магниту: то усиливается, то стихает. Но нет. Худшее здесь то, как сильно он скучает по другу.

Он и забыл, как одиноко ночью в солнечных покоях.

Он и забыл, каково это, когда целый день тебя окружают люди, среди которых нет тебе подходящих. Ни один из которых не может прочесть твои мысли лишь взглядом, поднять настроение лишь фразой, отвести печали лишь прикосновением.

За три дня до Рождества Баки опаздывает на обед.

Все кроме него укрываются в зале от холода, закрыв двери. Клинт предлагает сходить за ним, но Стив, подняв руку, призывает Клинта сесть. Он сделает это сам. Он велит Энджи начинать накрывать на столы.

Стив выскальзывает во двор; его мягкие ботинки хрустят по подмороженной земле.

Он обнаруживает Баки, как и предполагал, в конюшнях. Баки раздет по пояс, в руках у него вилы, с помощью которых он закидывает сено на навес про запас. Поблескивающий пот покрывает грудь Баки, а его твёрдые мускулы пульсируют, когда он подбрасывает тяжелые тюки сена над головой. Стив давится воздухом. Такое зрелище может и святого искусить.

Баки, заслышав его, поворачивается, его холодные глаза под грешно длинными ресницами проносятся по Стиву.

— Который час? — бормочет он. — Я пропустил обед?

Стив вздрагивает. Он полагал, что огонь в его чреслах потушен страхом и расстоянием, что обыденное действие наподобие того, чтобы позвать Баки в зал, не сможет разжечь его вновь.

Однако нет.

Всё это время он несомненно тлел, словно торф на болоте, глубоко под травянистой землёй его спокойствия, ожидая дуновения кислорода, чтобы опять вспыхнуть пламенем.

Стив стонет и, оказавшись рядом с Баки, кладёт руки тому на грудь, толкая в сторону сарайчика. Оказавшись внутри, Стив захлопывает и запирает дверь.

Баки, прильнув к стене, выгнувшись и упершись локтями в седло на полке, ведёт, глядя на Стива, бровью.

— _Чёрт,_ — выдыхает Стив.

Уголок рта Баки дёргается от улыбки.

Стив даже не отдаёт себе отчёта, что наступает на Баки. В одно мгновение он смотрит на широкую блестящую от пота плоть и мышцы, выставленные для него напоказ, а в следующее его руки уже у Баки на талии, а язык — у Баки во рту.

Баки стонет и целует его в ответ столь же жадно.

— Я схожу без тебя с ума, — задыхаясь, говорит Стив, расшнуровывая штаны и оставляя между собой и Баки меньше слоёв.

Баки лишь рычит Стиву в рот и накрывает рукой его член.

— Не ты один, — произносит он голосом, охрипшим от желания.

— Чёрт, — опять бормочет Стив, пробегаясь руками по телу Баки вниз. — Нас ждут в зале, — он перекатывает один из сосков Баки в пальцах, отчего Баки ещё сильнее выгибается и закусывает губу, чтобы заглушить стон.

— Тогда пропусти чёртовы ласки, Роджерс, — шипит Баки.

Стив рычит и, схватив бёдра Баки, разворачивает и наклоняет того над седлом. У Баки от неожиданности спирает дыхание, что обращается в низкий стон, когда Стив заправляет подол рубашки Баки под пояс, обнажая его задницу.

Баки уже твёрд, и Стив отлично видит, чего тот хочет, видит, что кожа на расщелине задницы Баки тем темнее, чем ближе к его входу. Он берёт половинки в руки и разводит в стороны, открывая ещё лучший вид, но этого по-прежнему недостаточно, поэтому он проходится сочащимся членом вверх и вниз по расщелине, шипя от ощущений.

Баки умоляюще хнычет, и подаётся задницей к Стиву. И Господи, задница Баки выглядит превосходно поверх седла, а когда тот расставляет ноги, мышцы на бёдрах обрисовываются чётче.

Стив тянется к кожевенному маслу, стоящему в нише рядом, и льёт немного на член. И, положив одну ладонь Баки на пояс, а другую — ему на задницу, толкается внутрь, и его разум пустеет: остаётся лишь переполняющая нужда трахнуть Баки без подготовки, прямо там, в сарае, среди сёдел, уздечек, гребней и одеял, пока лошади фыркают и ходят в стойле по другую сторону стены.

И это по-прежнему.

Это рай. Это.

Словно тонуть. Но. В свете.

Когда Стив доходит до предела, он кладёт руку Баки на спину, прильнув ближе и тяжело дыша.

— Боже, — стонет Баки. — Стив, _пожалуйста,_ — говорит он, подмахивая бёдрами.

Стив прикусывает язык, с которого норовят сорваться ругательства, когда сквозь него проходят поражающие чувства горячие искры, и он, выйдя полностью, вновь толкается бёдрами. Кожаное седло, на которое навалился Баки, скрипит, а Баки выгибается дугой и _скулит:_

— Сильнее, — голос его — пьяный шёпот.

Шёпот этот затрагивает _нечто_ во Стиве — порочное первобытное чудовище, которое показывается только в присутствии Баки.

Стив полностью себя отпускает. Они должны быть к обеду; каждую минуту кто-то может отправиться на их поиски, а Стив не может не закончить начатое — это слишком, слишком приятно, поэтому начинает вдалбливаться в Баки сильно, быстро, а рука его соскальзывает по спине Баки вниз, к полке, в которую одной рукой упирается Баки, и он накрывает его ладонь своею, переплетая их пальцы, и _это_ — каким-то образом это становится самым интимным из всего, что они когда-либо делали, и Стив сжимает руку Баки, когда внутри него собирается оргазм, жидкий огонь расходится от его паха по всему телу, пока он толкается в Баки, нагнувшегося над седлом, а другой рукой тянется вниз, где член Баки зажат между животом и кожей седла, отчего он не может слишком сильно ему надрачивать, а потому довольствуется поглаживаниями большого пальца сверху, под головкой, по щели, и начинает покусывать Баки шею и плечо, потому что этого _недостаточно_ , ему необходимо каждой частью своего тела касаться каждой части тела Баки, потому что прикосновение к нему словно открывает ему дорогу в рай, и он хочет упиться этим чувством вволю, преклоняться перед ним во всю мочь, ведь, как и все люди, он знает: рай существует только затем, чтобы его забрали.

Баки откидывает голову, когда Стив кусает его в мышцы на загривке. Его глаза зажмурены, а рот раскрыт в каком-то эротическом неверии, и, когда его тело начинает содрогаться и сокращаться, он шепчет:

— Стив…

Стив врывается в него изо всех сил, удерживая его вопреки всему и вся, желающему встать у них на пути, заключив в свои объятия, пробегаясь по его шее губами и неглубоко в него толкаясь в попытке оттянуть собственный оргазм, чтобы узреть картину падающего с края Баки, пока сам Баки сжимается вокруг него, и Стив падает вслед за ним, не проронив ни звука.

Баки первым приходит в чувство и, обмякнув, разворачивается, чтобы обнять Стива за талию, и поднимает голову, мягко его целуя, поглаживая его лицо, будто восхищаясь самим фактом его существования. Он улыбается против Стивовой щеки.

— Добавил мне работёнки. Теперь придётся чистить и сарай, — игриво бормочет он.

Стив щипает его за бедро. А затем обхватывает лицо Баки руками.

— Возвращайся в покои, — молит Стив. — Останься со мной.

— На тюфяке, как хороший сквайр? — говорит Баки, и Стив явно слышит в его голосе сарказм.

— Да, — произносит Стив и, извиняясь, целует нежное местечко у Баки за ухом. — Пока что. Я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что за нами наблюдают. Что в поместье шпионы.

***

Никто не замечает, или же никто просто никак не комментирует, то, что Стив приходит, когда обед уже в самом разгаре, и говорит, что Баки ещё не закончил убирать новое сено и хочет закончить перед едой. Во время ужина он вновь рядом со Стивом, как и вечером, сидя на своём тюфяке, и они со Стивом до поздней ночи тихо разговаривают и обо всём, и ни о чём сразу.

На утро всё в снегу, безмолвно подкравшемся в ночи и укрывшем белым плащом холмистые поля Дартингтона. По поместью витает дух праздника, и все хлопочут, развешивая украшения, занимаясь готовкой и подбирая в последнюю минуту подарки.

Стив каждый день хотя бы раз проверяет, на месте ли подарок Баки. В Виндзоре его деньги получила не только торговка парфюмом.

Со дня в конюшне он не прикасался к Баки так, как касаются друг друга любовники — лишь как друзья. Тяжело не придвигаться ближе, трогать, но не встречать ответного прикосновения. Даже в ночи они остаются благонравны. Баки ничего не говорит. Стив знает, что задолжал ему объяснение, и собирается оное ему дать, но не раньше, чем сможет сформулировать что-то помимо «мне страшно».

Крошечной части его думается, будто то, что так ярко между ними воспламеняется, перегорит само, если они не будут подливать в этот огонь масло. Эта часть его оказывается неправа.

Но сейчас Рождество, и отвлечений, способных помочь игнорировать проблемы до самого Нового года, предостаточно. А на январь запланирован целый список королевских соревнований, начинающихся шестнадцатого и продолжающихся друг за другом до самого марта. Ему нужна _практика_ , и ему нужно натренировать Баки, чтобы сделать из него сквайра. Они снова начинают спарринговать. Это помогает.

На ужине в канун Рождества они выпивают чересчур много, когда всё имение целиком, пошатываясь от выпитого и вопя колядки на английском и на других языках, бредёт по тропам к дартингтонской часовне, чтобы послушать полуночную мессу отца Мэттью.

За обедом в само Рождество они опять перепивают, и Стив вручает подарки. Большинству поместья, благодаря милости щедрого короля, — тёплые туники и плащи. Энджи — новое платье и флакон с духами. Энджи же дарит Баки рубашку, которую сделала в точности такой же, какой была его шотландская рубашка, но из бледно-голубого королевского льна с красной вышивкой, и плащ в шотландском стиле из тёмно-пурпурной шерсти, которой так любовался Клинт.

Баки натягивает новую рубаху и плащ, и прежде, чем тот успевает сообразить, Энджи, подхватив старую изодранную рубашку, швыряет её в огонь. Он разочарованно вскрикивает, но замолкает, когда Стив вручает ему свёрток из вощёной ткани.

Глаза развернувшего его Баки ширятся.

Подарок Стива — длинный клинок из превосходной стали. Это ничем не украшенное оружие для боя, вовсе не выставочный образец, с простым металлическим лезвием без прикрас и оббитой кожей рукоятью.

Баки издаёт смешок и качает головой.

— **Что ж, это точно заставит меня оставить кухонные ножи в покое.**

Стив кладёт руку Буки на плечо и произносит:

— **Мы доверяем тебе, Баки. И я хочу, чтобы в случае необходимости ты мог защитить себя.**

Лицо Баки мрачнеет.

— **У меня нет для тебя подарка,** — говорит он, опуская взгляд на изящные одежды на своём теле, блестящий клинок в руках и опять поднимая его на Стива.

— **Ты не обязан мне ничего дарить,** — улыбается Стив с переполняющей его в этот момент нежностью.

— **Обязан,** — серьёзно отвечает Баки.

Стоит Стиву подумать о том, насколько упёрт и упрям Баки, как он… как Баки…

Он становится на одно колено.

Он становится на одно колено и опускает голову перед Стивом, будто сошедший с гравюры рыцарь-крестоносец, клявшийся в верности кресту, и мягко произносит:

— **Я дарю тебе себя. Я никогда не преклонял колено перед другим человеком и вряд ли когда-либо сделаю это впредь,** — он поднимает глаза. — **Это всё, что у меня есть. Прошу, прими это.**

В зале стоит тишина. Стив не знает, что сказать. Он протягивает ладонь и тянет Баки за руку, пытаясь заставить встать, и говорит:

— **Не думаю, что достоин этого. Я просто…**

Баки поднимается на ноги с кошачьей грацией и произносит:

— **Это моё решение, не твоё.**

Стив открывает рот, тут же закрывает, а затем открывает снова:

— **Я постараюсь быть достойным этой чести,** — наконец произносит он.

Баки согласно кивает. За рождественским ужином они выпивают чересчур много.

За рождественским ужином они выпивают чересчур много, а сам ужин состоит из холодных остатков обеда и сказок у огня о короле Артуре и его рыцарях, рассказываемых до тех пор, пока кружки не опустели, а взгляды не поплыли. Стив с Баки, пошатываясь, поднимаются наверх и выпутываются из одежды.

На следующий день поместье отсыпается, огонь в камине на кухне не горит, и во всём маноре нет забот. День тёплый, что удивительно для этого времени года, а капанье тающего снега за окном пробуждает на утро Стива. Он слышит в воздухе запах влажной грязи и задаётся вопросом: не утыкаются ли уже в землю зелёные носы подснежников?

Воспользовавшись ночным горшком и брызнув холодной водой из умывального таза в лицо, он ковыляет вниз в поисках съестного.

Он тихо ступает мимо тюфяка Баки, направляясь к двери. Баки ещё спит. Ночью он скинул с себя плащ и теперь лежит на спине с задравшейся до бёдер рубашкой, подложив под голову руку.

Стив останавливается и подбирает плащ, чтобы набросить его на Баки. Но обращает взгляд на друга, на его тело. Это уже далеко не тело маленького худого волчонка, приехавшего из Шотландии в клетке. Хотел бы Стив знать, насколько недокормлен был Баки и как долго. Потому что дело не только в работе, добавившей ему мышцы. Очевидно, что это обычное для него телосложение, которое от голода походило на недоразвитое для его лет, пока Баки не попал в Дартингтон и не расцвёл в мужчину.

И глаза Стива опускаются ниже. Баки твёрд, головка его члена, выглядывающего из-под подола рубахи, набухла, покраснела и теперь блестит. Баки переворачивается во сне, его свободная рука теперь оказывается на каменном члене и, пальцами размазав жидкий жемчуг на кончике, движется вниз, подкручивая у основания. Очередная жемчужина не заставляет себя ждать.

Стив чувствует, что горло совершенно пересохло, и его охватывает почти инстинктивная жажда узнать, как эти жемчужины будут ощущаться на языке. Его собственный член, затвердевая, дёргается.

Он осознаёт, что справедливо будет преклонить колени и перед Баки.

Стив опускает губы на шелковисто-твёрдую головку и касается щели кончиком языка. Вкус солёный, чуть горьковатый и густой, и Стив издаёт тихий стон восторга. Он отстраняется и, облизнув губы, берёт глубже, пока вся головка не оказывается у него во рту. Его губы мягкие, чувствительные, и водить ими вверх и вниз по головке члена Баки — вещь до ужаса эротичная, доставляющая такое большое удовольствие, какое он и вообразить не мог.

Он опускает руку и достаёт из брэ собственный член, медленно себя поглаживая.

А затем ласково убирает руку Баки и заменяет её своей, чтобы посмотреть, как много сможет вобрать в рот.

Он погружается наполовину, нежно посасывая и двигаясь вверх и вниз. Стив чувствует у самой глотки ещё больше тёплой солоновато-горькой жидкости. Он и не думал никогда, что это действо может так заводить; ему казалось, что всё оно направлено на того, кто ласки получает, но он возбуждён настолько, что от малейшего прикосновения готов выстрелить, будто боевым снарядом.

Баки под ним извивается, издавав сонный тихий стон удовольствия, и Стив хочет, чтобы тот сделал это снова. Он сдуру заставляет себя вобрать толстый член Баки глубже, до упора в заднюю часть горла, ускоряется, отстраняясь почти до конца, пока его губы не проходятся по венцу головки Баки, и насаживается обратно, пока не давится. Слюна стекает по его подбородку, сам он очень твёрд, а его бёдра отчаянно подёргиваются от желания большего, чем может дать ему рука.

Баки вскрикивает во сне и вскидывает бёдра, вгоняя член в рот Стива целиком и перекрывая тому воздух, но Стив чувствует какую-то извращённую победу оттого, что ему удаётся удержать губы сомкнутыми до самого основания члена Баки. Он кладёт ладонь Баки на бёдра и скользит наверх, пробегаясь языком по стволу, и снова погружается, пока не душит сам себя.

Он чувствует схватившую его за макушку руку, толкающую его невозможно дальше, а затем слышит сонный рык. И бормотание:

— Господи Иисусе.

После чего Баки движется, поднимаясь на локтях.

Стив в очередной раз проходится по члену Баки вверх и вниз и поднимает на него глаза. Он знает, что выглядит безумно: губы красные, слюна размазана по всему его рту и стекает по подбородку, но ему всё равно. Баки глядит на него в немыслимо ошеломлённом восхищении, когда Стив целует головку его члена, облизывая её и играясь с ней губами, будто это рот Баки. Низко простонав, Стив снова опускается на член Баки до самой глотки, а Баки, зажмурившись, откидывает голову и шипит. Его бёдра начинают толкаться под Стивовой рукой.

Стив всё делает темп быстрее, жёстче, и по увеличению смазки во рту и совершенно ополоумевшему выражению на лице Баки он понимает: Баки близок. Теперь он и сам стонет, трахая собственный кулак, невероятно заведённый поклонением своего рта члену Баки.

Баки пытается что-то сказать Стиву, кладя руку ему на голову, и отстранить, но Стив рычит, отталкивая его руку и принимаясь сосать усерднее, и чувствует поднимающийся по члену Баки оргазм: тёплая сперма изливается ему в рот, вниз по горлу, и стекает по подбородку. И когда Баки уже кончил, когда Стив чувствует, как обмякает член Баки, он проходится губами вверх в последний раз и отстраняется, усаживаясь на колени, чтобы позаботиться о себе. Он ощущает капающие на живот сперму и слюну, глядя на Баки, а его собственный оргазм до ужаса близок, и он, зажмурившись, кончает так сильно, что всё вокруг на мгновение темнеет, и прикусывает губу, чтобы не закричать.

После такого Стив чувствует себя желе. Он стоит на коленях, держа руку на липком обмякающем члене, вокруг всё кружится, а он глядит на Баки, который лежит, распластавшись, словно напуганный сатир, пока сам, по-прежнему ошеломлённый и одурманенный, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова.

Баки двигается первым: стягивает новую рубашку и, обнажённый, тянется к Стиву, чтобы помочь подняться. Стив подчиняется, податливый, будто новорожденный ягнёнок, и все силы пускает на то, чтобы оставаться на ногах, пока Баки освобождает его от рубашки и брэ.

— Пойдём, — говорит Баки, оставляя поцелуй на его лбу. — Нужно тебя почистить.

Он ведёт Стива к умывальному тазу и прислоняет к нему, прижимаясь своей грудью к его. Их мягкие члены устраиваются друг подле друга, а сам он оборачивает руку вокруг Стивовой поясницы, укладывая её прямо над изгибом задницы. Это успокаивает — Стиву на ум приходит лишь эта мысль. Это действие непринуждённое, нежное, и ему от него хорошо.

Свободной рукой Баки обмакивает губку в воде и поднимает Стиву подбородок. Стив краснеет, хочет извиниться за устроенный беспорядок, но Баки лишь мягко ему улыбается и, придвинувшись, целует. Хоть они и были любовниками совсем недолго, их поцелуи были и голодными, и требующими, и извиняющимися, и целомудренными. Но это нечто новое. Никакой спешки, никакого стремления к поцелуям. Это просто обмен теплом, просто исследование. Временами Баки отодвигается и немного протирает влажной тканью Стиву подбородок или шею, но затем обязательно приближается снова, чтобы поцеловать ещё немного.

Стив перемещает собственные руки к верху задницы Баки. Не утягивая ближе и на сжимая. Лишь создавая ещё одну точку соприкосновения. Его руки там ощущаются правильно. Словно им самое место на шёлковом изгибе кожи.

Баки движется вниз, очищая Стиву грудь, и живот, и затем их члены, и каждый раз, стоит Стиву подумать, что вот оно: вот самое интимное мгновение, возможное с другим человеком, как происходит нечто простое, вроде того, как его любовник мягко протирает его вялый член, прерываясь на поцелуи, и другая часть его, разбиваясь, открывается солнечному свету, что льётся из Баки прямо в него.

И теперь он не уверен, почему свет не сочится из каждой его поры: настолько зачарован он существованием в _этом_ моменте с _этим_ человеком.

Закончив, Баки отбрасывает тряпку, и они стоят там будто целую вечность, слабо держа друг друга в своих руках, сплетясь телами и потерявшись в медленной беседе поцелуев.

***

Стив избегает Баки день или два. Ничего не может поделать. Всю свою жизнь он построил вокруг дисциплины, контроля и долга, оградившись от всего мира тяжёлым щитом.

А Баки одним своим взглядом способен оставить его беззащитным.

Стив чувствует, что теряет контроль. После бесконечной нежности проведённого вместе утра после Рождества его конечности, кажется, хотят двигаться без его разрешения. Пальцы до зуда желают зарыться Баки в волосы. Тело изнемогает от нужды найти пристанище возле тела Баки. Губы жаждут его губ беспрестанно. Сердце, его сердце хочет вылететь прямо из груди, где ему место, и порхнуть Баки в руки.

Он больше не доверяет себе в присутствии Баки. Он знает, что выдаст себя, прикасаясь к нему и будто крича всему миру: _«Он мой любовник»._ Поэтому решает проблему запретив себе находиться рядом с Баки. Это худшая епитимья из возможных.

***

На следующее утро Энджи загоняет Стива в угол на кухне:

— **Получал весточки от своей Ланкастерской дамы?** — щебечет она.

— **Пока нет,** — говорит Стив. — **Надеюсь увидеть её в Данстейбле, на турнире.**

Энджи, положив ладонь ему на руку, придвигается к нему.

— **Тебе нужно найти жену, Стив,** — еле слышно произносит она.

— **Я и намереваюсь,** — отвечает Стив, глупо моргая. — **Энджи, к чему этот разговор?**

Энджи крайне выразительно на него смотрит, а затем стреляет глазами наверх, в окна покоев.

— **Будь осторожен, Стив,** — шепчет она, поворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться на кухню. — **Вокруг много новых людей.**

Весь остаток дня Стив улыбается, разговаривает и занимается всем, чем престало заниматься лорду манора, но действует словно машинально — заводной рыцарь, у которого под бронёй ничего кроме гнетущего страха.

Он едет в Ордлингтон и договаривается с Грантом, сквайром Брока, о совместной тренировке перед Данстейблом. Как бы сильно они с Броком друг друга ни не переносили, они могут чрезвычайно увеличить свои шансы в турнире, если сломают вместе пару копий. А это единственное, чего Баки ещё не умеет.

_Баки._

Когда Стив возвращает Либби в конюшни, вот-вот должен начаться ужин, поэтому там нет никого помимо Баки. Баки в, чёрт бы её побрал, новой рубашке, подчёркивающей лёд его глаз и тепло его кожи.

Стиву необходима пара мгновений, чтобы собраться, чтобы сказать то, что сказать необходимо, и к собственному удивлению он замечает, что в уголках глаз собираются слёзы. Он поднимает взгляд на Баки и раскрывает рот.

Прежде чем он успевает вымолвить хоть слово, Баки отворачивается, а его гордая осанка чуть даёт слабину.

— Не говори этого, — шепчет Баки. — Какое бы оправдание ты ни собирался произнести, не надо.

Стив делает шаг вперёд, а Баки отшатывается от него, будто от огня.

— Я знаю, тебя разрывает изнутри от грехов, которые ты совершаешь со мной. Я знаю, это не даёт тебе уснуть, — говорит Баки. Голос его низок и глух от едва сдерживаемых эмоций. — Ты когда-нибудь думал, каково _мне_?

Стив прикусывает язык.

— Это меня уничтожает, — шепчет он, глядя под ноги. Загнанный в угол, он бессмысленно ходит по кругу, а затем стискивает рукой вершину двери в стойло так сильно, что скрипят петли. — В одно мгновение ты хочешь меня с ошеломляющим голодом. А уже в следующее даже не заговариваешь со мной, не прикасаешься ко мне. Я будто _прокажённый._ — Баки, покачав головой, поднимает взгляд на Стива, и глаза его, увлажнившиеся от эмоций, ослепительно красивы. — Я хочу тебя _непрестанно,_ Стив. Для меня это не эксперимент. Это то, кто я есть. Мне нравятся парни. Я грязный извращенец, которому нравятся парни. Я не могу просто найти себе жену и жить как ни в чём не бывало. Мне не предоставлен такой выбор.

Баки издаёт удушливый звук, причиной которому служит отчасти горестный смешок, отчасти подступающие слёзы. Продолжить у него выходит только шёпотом:

— И самое худшее в этом то, что я чувствую себя самым мерзким, самым неблагодарным ублюдком на свете.

— Нет, ты не… — начинает Стив.

Баки оборачивается, и Стив видит, как по его щеке катится слеза.

— И самым лицемерным, — произносит Баки, голос его срывается от попытки не заплакать. — Ведь, если мне достанутся лишь крошки, если мне достанется меньшее, чем обглоданные кости, которые ты бросаешь своим псам, я приму их, — он глубоко и рвано вдыхает. — Потому что это лучше, чем ничего, а я отлично знаю, каково _ничего_ на вкус.

Боль на лице Баки словно копьём пронзает Стивово сердце. Естественный порядок будто перевернулся. Это Баки из них двоих сильный. Он никогда не должен был выглядеть так. Стив не должен был причинять боль. Но причинил ему боль, быть может, смертельную, быть может, такую, оправиться от которой невозможно.

Стив тянется к нему, инстинкт в его душе, нужда заключить Баки в объятия и уберечь от всего, всеобъемлющ.

Но Баки от него шарахается, а губы его дрожат.

— Нет, — произносит он резко и безоговорочно. — Не трогай меня. Поимей ко мне уважение, сделай это убийство чистым. Никогда впредь ко мне не прикасайся.

Не сказав больше ни слова, он выходит в зимнюю ночь.

Стиву остаётся лишь смотреть ему вслед, пока страх быть раскрытым заменяется ужасом от того, что он разрушил. 

 

 

 

~*~

[примечания переводчика]

Коротко о моей внимательности: до меня только что дошло, что прототип отца Мэттью — Мэтт Мёрдок, который сорвиголова. Не то чтобы он особо ключевой персонаж, но камон! Слепой по имени Мэттью, как можно было не просечь фишку? Вот и я не знаю.

Ну и, если что, прототип отца Фрэнсиса — тот чувак, который сотворил из Уэйда Дэдпула и которого тот стебал за дурацкое имя (хоть до этого я додумалась сразу).

Ну и добавлю ещё, что безумно люблю то, как автор вплела сюда кучу канонных персонажей и что все они очень даже в тему. Люблю настолько, что побила все свои рекорды и перевела главу за 4 дня.

~*~

[примечания автора]

Итак, когда в этой хреновине было уже несколько десятков тысяч слов, [Relena Fanel](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/) запостила в tumblr [это](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/163232212288/viperbranium-relenafanel-this-book-looks-like):

И я просто: «О да, тут же прям вся суть моего фика!» ОДНАКО. *голос Эдны* НИКАКИХ КИЛТОВ!

Слушайте, килты чудесны. У меня парочка имеется. И тем не менее изобрел их в начале 1700-ых владелец Ланкастерской фабрики, чтобы шотландские горцы, которых он нанимал/эксплуатировал, перестали случайно поджигать большие килты, когда плавили для него железо. Большой килт — да, шотландский, датирован XVI-ым веком, и по сути представляет собой эволюцию грубого сукна или шерстяного плаща, которые в то время носили шотландцы и ирландцы.

(И раз уж мы заговорили о вещах, о происхождении которых вы и не догадывались, то святой Георгий — палестинец, а святой Патрик — англичанин.)

Так что в описываемое в этой истории время у шотландских простолюдинов одежда была практически идентична ирландской: длинная льняная рубаха (лейне) со свободным вырезом, которую в жаркие дни можно расшнуровать и стянуть на талию. Ирландцы, как правило, красили их шафраном [получался тёмно-оранжевый цвет — прим. переводчика], но цвет мог быть любым. (Пожалуйста, прошу вас, примите, что прошлое было НАПОЛНЕНО красками. Понятное дело, какие-то красители были распространены сильнее/стоили дешевле, чем другие, но цвет! Цвет был повсюду. Все прекрасные сломанные белые греческие статуи когда-то были окрашены в яркие цвета, как и Парфенон. Замки были расписаны! Прошлое было ЧЕРТОВСКИ БЕЗВКУСНЫМ, и все мы обязаны с этим смириться.)

Итак, длинные льняные рубашки, подпоясанные на талии. Нижнее бельё (брэ, что-то вроде льняных боксеров) могло присутствовать, но его могло и не быть. Штанов зачастую не носили. Шотландцы и ирландцы в каком-то роде славились тем, что не носили ни штаны, ни обувь, да до такой степени, что в 1500-ые шотландских наёмников за голые ноги прозвали красноножками [[птица с красно-оранжевыми лапами](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA_\(%D0%BF%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0\)) — прим. переводчика]. А затем поверх рубашки набрасывали накидку, и накидка эта была, по сути, портативным одеялом с рукавами: дождевик, капюшон, одеяло для сна — называйте как хотите. Накидка могла быть в клетку, но никто особо клетке не поклонялся.

Шотландская знать одевалась подобно знати английской/европейской и выглядела примерно так:

Обычная тусовка парочки средневековых английских бро…

Примечание: насколько мне известно, придворного французского как такового не существовало. Парижский/придворный французский по звучанию разительно отличался от нормандского французского (и именно эта разница упоминается в этой главе), но мне слабо верится, что в те времена при дворе был особый диалект. А вот в других регионах такое имело место быть. Например, шепелявость Габсбургов оставила неизгладимый след на кастильском испанском.

 

* * *

 

1 Роланд — персонаж средневековой поэмы «Песнь о Роланде». В результате предательства графа Ганелона отряд франков во главе с графом Роландом оказывается в неравной схватке с маврами. Роланд, отказавшись звать подмогу, дабы не подвергать опасности жизнь и честь Карла Великого, погибает, как и весь его отряд. [Забавный факт: это уже второй мой перевод, где упоминается Роланд. Видимо, довольно значимый персонаж фольклора — прим. переводчика].


	8. Январь-февраль 1334: Пьяный Ангел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О лилиях и львах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Милый переводчик, — спросите вы, — почему в этот раз нам пришлось ждать так долго?»
> 
> «А это оттого, дети мои, — отвечу вам я, — что переводчик, будучи до безобразия невнимательным, сохранил вместо нужного файла ненужный и 20 страниц перевода (почти половина главы) канули в Лету».
> 
> В один прекрасный день переводчик самостоятельно сведёт себя в могилу. Не будьте как переводчик. И пользуйтесь гугл доками, пожалуйста.

До турнира в Данстейбле остаётся две недели, а следом за ним пройдут состязания в Вудстоке и Ньюмаркете. С учётом дороги Стив будет отсутствовать в Дартингтоне больше месяца. Он любит свои земли, но поместье теперь напоминает ему тюрьму — бурлящий котёл, готовый вот-вот взорваться. 

До Данстейбла добираться неделю, а за неделю до этого они остановятся в Ордлингтоне, чтобы попрактиковаться с Броком и парочкой других рыцарей Уэст-Кантри, стряхнуть с себя тенёту середины зимы и поточить друг о друга сталь.

Баки поедет с ним в качестве сквайра.

Он подумывает оставить Баки дома, но, по правде говоря, ему _нужен_ сквайр. Он не сможет управляться со сборами, подготовкой и напряжением три турнира подряд без помощи. Кто-то должен расставить палатку, позаботиться о лошадях. Кто-то должен подать новые копье или меч, если те сломаются. Кто-то должен приготовить еду, когда он, потрёпанный и измождённый, вернётся с ристалища1.

Он не справится в одиночку.

Не то чтобы Баки на данный момент являл собой нечто большее, нежели безмолвную тень.

После разговора в конюшнях Баки испарился на сутки, а после вошёл в зал под конец ужина грязный, исцарапанный ветками кустов и с выглядывающей из волос листвой. Он сел с Клинтом и Лукасом и не вымолвил ни слова.

Стив не уверен, говорил ли с тех пор Баки хоть с _кем-нибудь_. Он исправно выполнял свою работу, показывался в зале, когда приходило время есть, но свет в нём словно угас. Тело по-прежнему двигалось, но дух — дух неукротимый и сияющий, яркий и осмысленный — пропал.

Он стоит в дверях конюшни и говорит Баки, что упаковать, пока Баки расчёсывает Дубину. Им нужна повозка, и Дубина сможет её тянуть. Стив поедет на Либби, а Номад будет идти за телегой. В неё положить палатку, горшок для варки, и табуретку; старую сквайровскую кольчугу Стива и новые доспехи сэра Абрахама. Щитки. Набор для ремонта. Мечи и шлемы, тренировочные куртки и клинки. Приличный щит и щит для тренировок. Одежду, включая комплект придворной для Стива. Провизию. Мыло. Четыре копья Стива и деньги, чтобы купить ещё. Его знамя. Походный тюфяк, который можно свернуть и который обтёрт воском во избежание намокания. Железные колышки для привязи. Хороший овёс для лошадей. Силок для охоты. Верёвку.

Баки кивает после каждого наименования, но глаза его ни разу не отрываются от лошади, над которой он воркует.

— О, и скажи Тору посмотреть подковы, особенно у Номада, — добавляет Стив. Он замечает, что клинок, подаренный им Баки на Рождество, свисает у того с пояса, и от его вида кто-то будто сжимает его сердце в кулак.

Баки в очередной раз кивает, показывая, что насчёт кузнеца всё понял.

Стив вздыхает и облокачивается на косяк.

— Тебе необязательно ехать со мной, — говорит он.

Баки одаривает его взглядом, способным выжечь целое поле боя. Костяшки на скребнице белеют.

— Ладно, — произносит Стив, отступая во двор.

***

Четвёртого января они отбывают в Ордлингтон, откуда отправятся на турниры. Всё имение приходит их проводить, все близкие Стива его обнимают, желают ему удачи и просят стать гордостью Дартингтона.

Баки тоже получает поразительно много объятий от Энджи и кухарок, толчок в плечо от Пьетро и почти сокрушительное сжимание в ручищах Тора. Когда к нему подходит Лукас, Стив решает, что тот тоже его обнимет, но вместо этого Баки Лукасу улыбается и, прижав к груди руку, склоняет голову. Лицо Лукаса расплывается в ухмылке, и он повторяет жест, произнеся короткую фразу на незнакомом Стиву языке.

Клинт обнимает Баки, а затем, хлопнув себя по лбу, вбегает в поместье и вылетает оттуда с массивным охотничьим луком, который он вручает Баки вместе с колчаном со стрелами. Баки тоже шлёпает Клинта по лбу и, притянув за ворот, ещё раз обнимает.

Когда они отъезжают от Дартингтона подальше, а дети и юные слуги прекращают гнаться за повозкой, Стив выдыхает.

Он пришпоривает Либби левой ногой, направляя её поближе к телеге.

— Знаю, это очевидно, — говорит он, — но в Ордлингтоне тебе придётся отнюдь не сладко.

Баки смотрит на него, и во взгляде его отлично читается: «Да неужели». Выглядит он вызывающе: голубая рубашка в шотландском стиле, босой, а плащ он перекинул через плечо в манере настоящих горцев. И на бедре его клинок.

Стив мысленно молит о терпении.

— Ты будешь практиковаться с остальными сквайрами после полудня, когда мы закончим. По большей части будет фехтование, но зачастую сквайров сажают на лошадей для участия в поединках с копьями, — говорит Стив.

Баки упорно смотрит на дорогу.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты проиграл тренировочные бои, — произносит Стив, и _это_ привлекает внимание Баки. Мальчик хмурится. — Послушай, — пускается объяснять Стив. — Это не просто тренировка. Это начало сезона, и ты должен думать о нём именно в таком ключе. _Проиграй_. Проиграй сейчас, когда это ничего не значит, и заодно узнай слабости сквайров, против которых сражаешься. Рыцарь никогда не бывает более небрежен, чем когда полагает, что победа достанется ему легко.

Раздражение с лица Баки исчезает, сменяясь холодной расчётливостью.

— Решать тебе, — продолжает Стив. — Я даже не спросил, хочешь ли ты вообще участвовать в _бугурте_ **2** _,_ в состязаниях сквайров. Ты хочешь?

Баки кивает.

— Хм, — произносит Стив. — Тогда позволь другим сквайрам поверить, что ты не представляешь угрозы. Они в любом случае будут смотреть на тебя свысока, потому что ты шотландец, так используй же их предвзятость против них самих. И не ведись на их уловки.

Конские копыта цокают по утрамбованной грязи и камню дороги; колёса повозки скрипят.

— Если покажется, что тебе недостаёт практики, дай знать, — говорит Стив. — Можем выйти перед рассветом, и я тебя немного поколочу.

Баки прожигает его взглядом. Стив ухмыляется.

— Я поддавался.

Это правда. За время их нерегулярных спаррингов в Дартингтоне техника Баки неизмеримо улучшилась: это уже не то ожесточённое стремительное безобразие, каким было в октябре. Но за Стивом годы практики и своего рода умение сохранять голову холодной посреди лязга стали, которые каждый раз одерживают верх над разгорячённой пылкостью Баки.

Топь они пересекают в молчании, а в Ордлингтон прибывают с закатом. На сборы, как оказалось, приезжают шестеро рыцарей вместе со сквайрами. Брок и Стив, ещё сэр Мориен и сэр Малахи — братья мавританского происхождения из Корнуолла; поджарый рыцарь Дорсета по имени сэр Хью, который был сэру Абрахаму близким другом; и ещё один девонский рыцарь, сэр Пиаз. Ордлингтон — поместье куда больше Стивова, зал его богат на гобелены и кишит хорошо обученными слугами. Брок их встречает и зовёт Стива внутрь на ужин, пока Баки вместе с одним из конюхов Брока отводят лошадей на ночь в стойло.

Стив ужинает за столом Брока вместе с остальными рыцарями. Вернувшегося из конюшен Баки отправляют за стол чуть поодаль, к сквайрам. Остальные сквайры встречают его вполне дружелюбно, и Стив видит, как Баки тихо бормочет своё имя. А затем Грант, сквайр Брока, манит одного из них к себе поближе и шепчет ему что-то на ухо. Глаза мальчишки ширятся, и он оглядывается на Баки. Грант усмехается.

Плечи Баки чуть поникают, но Стив уже изучил язык тела Баки как свой собственный. Баки вздыхает и, изолируясь, отодвигается от группы. Это пробуждает в Стиве иррациональный гнев. Баки лучше большинства из них. Умнее, забавнее, определённо образованнее, и боец из него наверняка более искусный. С ним не должны обращаться как с бродячим псом, над ним не должны насмехаться.

— Поверить не могу! Ты и впрямь его привёз, — посмеивается Брок, тыча Стиву в бок локтём и глядя на Баки.

— Барон Александр сказал сделать его своим сквайром, своим сквайром я его и сделал, — бурчит Стив.

— Стив, — фыркает Брок. — Это шифр, означающий _«запри его и выброси ключ в ближайший колодец»._

— Что ж, _мне_ об этом никто не сказал, — ворчит Стив, скрестив руки.

— У тебя, — с ошеломлённой усмешкой произносит из-за другого конца стола сэр Пиаз, —сквайр-шотландец.

— Да, — вздыхает Стив, потянувшись за куриной ножкой.

— Вот ведь диковинка! — восклицает мужчина. — Он хоть на толику хорош? Он говорит на французском? Он вообще разговаривает? Где ты его откопал?

Стив суёт немного курицы в рот.

— Да; да, а также на английском, гаэльском и латыни; он говорит только с теми, кто ему нравится; он прибыл в коробке.

— В коробке! — хохочет сэр Пиаз. Он, кажется, из хороших; не блещет интеллектом, но настоящей злобы в нём нет. — В _коробке._ Приобрёл на Рождество?

Стив качает головой.

— Нет. В середине лета.

Брок многозначительно прочищает горло. _Уже достаточно._

Сэр Хью доливает в Стивов бокал вина.

— Сожалею о сэре Абрахаме, — тихо произносит он.

— Я тоже, — говорит Стив. — Он был прекрасным учителем, да и человеком тоже.

— Точно, точно, — произносит сэр Хью. — Таких ныне мало.

Стив глядит в сторону Баки, чтобы проверить, как он. Остальные пятеро сквайров не разлей вода. До Стива доносятся обсуждения общих знакомств и прошлых состязаний. Баки тихо ест в одиночестве, склонившись над едой. Один из сквайров корнуолльских братьев, долговязый чёрный мужчина с любопытными белыми пятнами на коже, говорит что-то Баки, пытаясь втянуть в разговор. Но Баки лишь качает головой и возвращается к еде. У него нет с ними ничего общего.

И у него нет совершенно никого кроме Стива.

***

Следующим утром повозки тянут к огромному равнинному пастбищу, которое будет служить им тренировочным полем. Слуги уже расставили временное ограждение для ристалища, а теперь невдалеке отмечают место для поединков с копьём. Сквайры уже у повозок, разбирают оружие и доспехи. Несколько пожилых рыцарей и латников, слишком старых или же слишком покалеченных для драк, приехали поглядеть, как в эти игры играют молодые. Они будут выкрикивать свои советы, думается Стиву. Как и всегда.

Баки кажется слегка потерянным, глядя из-под ресниц на остальных сквайров и пытаясь понять, что делать.

Стив вдруг осознаёт: он настолько увлёкся попытками научить Баки быть рыцарем, что забыл научить его быть сквайром.

Баки беспомощно опускает взгляд на доспехи из трёх частей, на груду пластин, которые предназначены защищать Стивовы конечности. И поднимает глаза на Стива, на других рыцарей, сквайры которых быстрыми выверенными движениями одевают их в броню. Пара сквайров оборачиваются, учуяв его дискомфорт, подобно акулам, учуявшим в воде кровь.

Стив дотрагивается пальцами до плеча Баки и шепчет:

— Всё в порядке, Бак, я справлюсь.

Баки от него шарахается и шипит:

— Нет.

Уставившись на гору доспехов, будто они нанесли ему личное оскорбление, он поднимает кольчужные шоссы и, сощурившись, разглядывает их.

— Сперва шерстяной чулок, — шепчет Стив уголком рта. — И на чулках, и на шоссах сверху кожаные ремни, которые крепятся к поясу брэ.

Баки, фыркнув, опускается на колено и хлопает Стива по ноге, словно лошадь, которой нужно почистить копыто. Стив отрывает ногу от земли и опирается на бок повозки. Баки с ним не церемонится, растягивая по ноге шерсть, а следом и кольчугу и продевая кожаные ремни через пояс. Застегнув их, он поднимает голову и устремляет взор на Стива. Стив кивает, и Баки переходит ко второй ноге. Пока он с ней расправляется, Стив шепчет:

— Дальше стёганную куртку, а сверху хауберк3.

Стив вытягивает руки, когда Баки надевает на него куртку и шнурует спереди поспешными резкими движениями. Стив делал то же самое для сэра Абрахама бесчисленное количество раз, а теперь впервые кто-то делает это для него, и несмотря на то, что мальчик покрывает его бронёй, он ощущает себя куклой, обнажённой и уязвимой под прикосновениями Баки.

Баки смотрит на него, поправляя кольчужный капюшон вокруг Стивовой шеи, и Стив дрожит. Один лишь взгляд светлых глаз по-прежнему способен лишить его всего, обратить из рыцаря, окружённого на поле другими рыцарями, сквайрами и слугами, в мужчину, не ощущающего во всём мире ничего помимо другого мужчины напротив. Закрыв глаза, он шепчет:

— Теперь пластины. Наплечники, налокотники, наколенники и поножи. Двигайся сверху вниз. Важно затянуть потуже. Не обращай внимания на существующие следы на ремешках: всё это принадлежало сэру Абрахаму, и я надеваю их впервые.

Баки кивает и становится у Стива за спиной. Он оглядывает поле, когда Баки прикладывает первый наплечник. Все уже закончили и теперь ждут, наблюдая за ними. Он молит собственное тело его не подводить, когда Баки оборачивает ладонь вокруг Стивова плеча и затягивает первую пару пряжек. Это странная эротическая пытка: чувствовать руки Баки, медленно проходящиеся по его телу и убеждающиеся, что он защищён.

Он взирает на небо, лишь бы не смотреть на Баки, преклонившего перед ним колени, чтобы прикрепить пластины к голеням. Перистые облака на фоне серого неба не снизошли даже до того, чтобы изобразить какие-нибудь фигуры.

Баки дважды хлопает по его правому наголеннику, показывая, что закончил, и поднимается. Он выжидательно смотрит на Стива.

— Рукавицы. Затем тренировочный щит, затупленный меч и шлем, — Стив вздыхает. — Застегни на мне рыцарский пояс.

Лицо Баки кривится от досады на самого себя, и он роется в поисках оружия. Стив проклинает свою недальновидность. Баки ненавидит, когда его заставляют чувствовать себя тупым, а Стив только что выставил его дураком перед остальными рыцарями и сквайрами. Он хочет извиниться, но знает, что это лишь ещё больше разозлит Баки.

Руки Баки оборачиваются на мгновение вокруг него, чтобы прикрепить рыцарский пояс, и у Стива уходит всё самообладание, чтобы не сделать шаг ближе, не превратить это в объятие.

— Ты хорошо справился, — говорит Стив, выдыхая наконец воздух, которому, кажется, не давал выхода целую вечность.

— Роджерс, ты уже закончил с причёской? — вопит Брок.

— Я готов, — кричит в ответ Стив, вынимая меч и пару раз им взмахивая, разминая запястье и плечо. — Баки, где мой конь?

— Эм, — произносит Баки, оглядывая коновязь, где ждут осёдланные и взнузданные дестриэ, привязанные на расстоянии в двадцать футов, чтобы не навредить друг другу. — _Твою мать._

Стив осознаёт, что они всегда спарринговали только на своих двоих. Баки не мог знать, что настоящие тренировки проходят верхом.

— Беги, — говорит он, подталкивая Баки в сторону конюшен, и разворачивается к рыцарям: — Прошу прощения! Начало сезона. Не стоит ли нам для начала устроить разминку без лошадей?

Брок закатывает глаза, но всё же подходит к зоне меле, ныряя под ограду и размахивая булавой. Остальные рыцари следуют за ним.

Спустя десять минут Баки галопом возвращается верхом на Номаде. Из гривы Номада торчит сено, а хвост его не подстрижен как следует, но он осёдлан, обуздан, и ноги его забинтованы. Номад раздражённо выгибает спину и начинает брыкаться, когда они проносятся мимо других дестриэ. Испытывать симпатию к другим лошадям не в природе боевых коней, и кучка жеребцов в одном месте в любой момент может привести к неприятностям. Баки умудряется не выпасть из седла, хоть его ноги и не в стременах — он скрестил их через луку. Добравшись до конца коновязи, он спрыгивает с гигантского боевого коня и привязывает его. Баки, вынув из-за пояса скребницу, принимается устранять спутанный беспорядок, в который Номад каждую ночь ухитряется превратить свою гриву.

Стив решает сегодня же подстричь ему гриву. Оставить всего пару дюймов, чтобы торчала как хохолок, но ни за что не цеплялась. Гриву Номаду не стригли для боёв с прошлого лета, пришла пора повторить.

Корнуолльский сквайр — тот, что с белыми пятнами на коже, Ибрахим, — не спеша подходит к Номаду с парой запасных лент. Пока Баки вычёсывает Номаду гриву, сквайр принимается заплетать Номаду хвост. Баки прерывается и подходит понаблюдать. Второй сквайр ничего не говорит, лишь начинает плести медленнее, чтобы Баки смог уловить суть, и в конце показывает Баки, как сделать тугой пучок, способный защитить хрупкую репицу и снизить шансы сломать её в битве. Прежде чем Баки успевает его поблагодарить или смутиться, сквайр разворачивается и уходит.

Весь остаток дня Баки проводит в повозке, не отрывая глаз от Стива, пока тот сперва борется в меле, изображающем настоящее сражение, а после ждёт своей очереди среди рыцарей, ломающих друг о друга неторопливые разминочные копья. Стив знает, что совет, данный Баки им самим же, относится и к нему: придержать коней, не дать им узнать, насколько ты на самом деле натренирован и быстр, но он _хочет_ покрасоваться перед Баки.

Он хочет, чтобы ни один другой рыцарь так не впечатлил Баки, как он.

Стив качает головой и сдерживает отчаянное желание подставить её под броковскую булаву. Что дальше, подъедет к Баки и попросит у него сувенир, который возьмёт с собой в бой? Какая безумная идея. Сувенир от его _сквайра._

(Это было бы что-то бледно-голубое, думается ему. Лоскуток шёлка или льна, который он повязал на запястье, где никто не увидит.)

Он рычит, злясь на собственную глупость, и, схватив копьё, разворачивает Номада прямо на сэра Малахи. Он выбрасывает из головы всё, помимо ощущения коня под собой, грохота копыт и дребезжащего касания копья другого рыцаря и своего щита. Он молится, чтобы силы удара хватило для выбивания из него всей дури.

Копья их разлетаются вдребезги, и обоим удаётся удержаться на лошадях. Доносящиеся от наблюдающих рыцарей негромкие аплодисменты напоминают звон крошечных колокольчиков, издающийся, когда сталкиваются облачённые в кольчугу ладони.

Когда рыцари заканчивают и сквайры их разоружают, слуги Брока приносят пиво, хлеб и колбасы, и они, облокотившись на ограду, наблюдают за борьбой сквайров. В первый день мальчики дерутся без лошадей, в кольчужных рубахах, стёганых куртках и шлемах, чтобы убедиться, что те не поранятся. Большинство из них постарше, лет по шестнадцать-девятнадцать, но сквайру сэра Пиаза всего четырнадцать, и хоть мальчишка и был, как и Стив, сперва пажом, никто не желает видеть, как бьют ребёнка.

Брок перебрасывает через ограду ристалища с одной стороны синее знамя, с другой — красное, и делит сквайров на команды по три человека. Первая команда, добравшаяся до знамени соперников, победит.

В команде с Баки оказывается дитя сэра Пиаза и Ибрахим, сквайр сэра Малахи, а против них — сквайр Брока Грант, сквайр сэра Хью Ролли (которого, вероятнее всего, в этом году посвятят в рыцари) и Тристан, сквайр сэра Мориена.

Стив потирает щетину. Не самое лучшее распределение. В другой команде все старше, сильнее, и тренировали их далеко не один год. Ролли, огромный рыжеватый парень со сломанным носом и веснушками на руках и по всему лицу, был давним противником Стива во всех последних состязаниях сквайров. А Грант — садистский безжалостный ублюдок. Баки — единственный в своей команде, способный составить им хоть какую-то конкуренцию в размерах и силе, а Стив велел ему проиграть. Он знает, на что сам сделал бы ставки с такой командой, знает, как можно победить, но ему запрещено давать Баки наставления. Сквайры должны учиться на своих ошибках.

Стив чувствует на себе взгляд Баки. Стив крайне выразительно смотрит на маленького сквайра сэра Пиаза — кожа да кости, настоящий жеребёнок, — переводит взгляд на красное знамя, цель его команды, и снова смотрит на Баки.

Едва заметно кивнув, Баки отворачивается.

— Спорить будем? — спрашивает Брок.

— Да, — отвечает Стив.

— Не то чтобы я получал удовольствие, забирая твои деньги, Стив, зная, что ты уже задолжал барону Александру, — фыркает Брок, — Но отступать не стану.

К моменту, когда команды сквайров расходятся к знамёнам, которые им предстоит охранять, в противоположных концах поля, рыцари и зрители уже оживлённо обмениваются ставками.

Команда Брока — фаворит, три к одному.

— По моей команде, — кричит Брок. Сквайры поднимают щиты и мечи. — Вперёд!

Баки кричит что-то леденящее кровь на гаэльском и бежит прямиком на противников, держа меч слишком высоко, чтобы парировать удары, а щит — слишком низко, чтобы их блокировать. Двенадцать стоунов беспорядочной, самоубийственной шотландской ярости, решивших, что могут пробежать к красному знамени _сквозь_ другую команду.

Рыцари, прильнув к ограде, усмехаются и качают головами.

— О, как же _больно_ ему будет падать, — вздыхает сэр Пиаз. — О Боже, а какую же _взбучку_ потом устроят Эдди.

Эдди, маленький сквайр сэра Пиаза, бежит за Баки. Ибрахим заходит сбоку, чтобы помочь Баки, но затем Эдди отступает от страха попасть в перепалку, которая вот-вот развернётся у него на глазах.

Ролли и Грант переглядываются, кровожадно ухмыляясь, и тоже срываются с места, приближаясь к Баки. Тристан собирается обогнуть их, но путь ему перекрывает Ибрахим. Они хорошо друг друга знают и подступаются друг к другу осторожно, ища слабое место, как и _должны_ подступаться друг к другу рыцари.

Грант останавливается прямо на пути у Баки, подняв меч для адской силы удара по его шлему. Ролли припадает к земле чуть перед Грантом и выставляет вперёд щит, пытаясь заставить Баки нанести удар слишком рано и лишая Баки пространства, необходимого, чтобы воспользоваться мечом. Они так быстро заняли позиции, так слаженно и в тот самый момент, когда Баки уже не сможет увернуться, что походят на стальной капкан со всей присущей ему элегантностью.

Стив перестаёт дышать. В любое мгновение раздастся страшнейший лязг стали.

— Немудрено, что у Халидон-Хилла было настоящее побоище, — бормочет сэр Мориен.

Но все они ошибочно полагали, что Баки попытается ударить Гранта мечом, как любой нормальный человек. Стив видит перемену прямо перед тем, как всё происходит, и вцепляется в ограду так сильно, что чувствует проникающие в пальцы занозы. Баки _безумен_. И это прекрасно.

Баки подпрыгивает и изворачивается, врезаясь в Гранта на полной скорости, словно таран, и чуть ли не мимоходом ударяет Ролли мечом по шее, разбивая щит о лицо Гранта. Все трое падают в кучу, и всё становится подобно драке у таверны. Баки избивает Гранта, прижав того к земле, Ролли избивает Баки, пытаясь спихнуть, чтобы они смогли разойтись и пустить в ход мечи. А затем Баки начинает _смеяться._

Потому что над ними, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоит маленький Эдди с комком смятой красной ткани в руках.

Тристан, выругавшись, бросает меч к ногам Ибрахима, который, улыбнувшись и пожав плечами, отправляется помогать Баки встать. Лицо Баки всё в крови, но улыбается он с одичалым восторгом.

У Брока отвисает челюсть.

— Хитрый маленький засранец, — рычит он.

— Плати, — произносит Стив.

***

Следующим утром Баки ждёт его на поле, Номад вычесан, подстрижен и привязан к своему месту, а доспехи аккуратно лежат сверху в телеге. Надевая на Стива доспехи, он по-прежнему не церемонится, но прикосновения его уверенны и проворны. Стив бросает пару указаний — шоссы на деление потуже, поножи чуть послабее, — но в основном он справляется сам.

После он переворачивает оба щита и показывает Баки, как искать повреждения.

— Это нужно делать каждую ночь, почистив и отполировав доспехи, — объясняет Стив. — Щиты со временем изнашиваются, и если видишь, что трещины меняются или растут, то щит пора заменить. Если не уверен, отметь их углём. Всё это кажется бессмысленным, пока чей-то щит во время боя не развалится у тебя на глазах. Рыцарь после этого обычно погибает, — он всматривается в тренировочный щит, которым пользовался вчера, и проводит пальцами по линии на дереве. — Не нравится мне эта трещина, — бормочет он. — Поклясться готов, раньше она была меньше.

Баки стоит молча, глядя ясными глазами и внимательно слушая.

Этим утром меле устраивают верхом, три на три, и Стиву кажется, что он справился хорошо. Сэр Хью — его любимый соперник: немолодой рыцарь быстр, ловок, и из него прекрасный тактик. Турнир после обеда становится динамичнее, резвее, жёстче, нежели разогрев днём ранее. Сэру Мориену удаётся свалить его с лошади: кончик его копья в последний момент смещается в сторону и попадает в самый край Стивова щита, где поглотить силу удара сложнее всего. Вот он сосредоточен на собственном копье — _бах,_ темнота, и он на земле. Баки тут же оказывается рядом, наматывая на руку поводья Номада и поднимая Стива на ноги.

Сэр Мориен подъезжает на коне.

— Прости за это. Плохо прицелился.

— Нет, — произносит Стив, потирая зад. — Удар был честным. Это я не смог его отразить.

Тут же отходя от сэра Мориена, он чувствует на себе руки Баки, проверяющего, есть ли травмы.

— Бак, — бормочет он, — нам нужно освободить поле. Ничего не сломано, поверь.

Но всё же не отстраняется, не отталкивает руки Баки.

Ближе к вечеру один на один состязаются сквайры, вертясь друг около друга в коротких боях. У Гранта синяк под глазом и рассечена щека, и он определённо точит на Баки зуб. Баки намеренно проигрывает бой с Грантом, медленно отступая и позволяя Гранту показать все свои вредные привычки и лучшие атаки. Намеренно ли он проиграл схватку с Ролли, Стив не уверен; Ролли хорош, быть может, лучший из сквайров, и как бы резв ни был Баки, ему, в отличие от Ролли, изучать приёмы приходится на лету. Ибрахим, как ни странно, тоже задаёт ему трёпку — силы в нём немного, зато скорости хоть отбавляй, а Баки чересчур сильно налегает на наступление. Для Баки полезно заранее потренироваться с Ибрахимом: корнуолльский сквайр показывает ему все рваные дыры в его обороне. Баки с лёгкостью одолевает Эдди, который только и делает, что защищается, и берёт верх над Тристаном, которому удовольствие больше доставляет звук лязгающей стали, нежели сама битва с человеком.

Они аплодируют сквайрам, и Брок объявляет, что утром сквайры будут состязаться верхом, так что следует подготовить лошадей.

Стив недолго сидит с Баки, пока тот начищает доспехи и крепления, проверяет щит и всё остальное на следы износа. Он не уверен, слушает ли Баки — мальчик по-прежнему едва разговаривает что с ним, что с кем бы то ни было ещё, — но всё равно тщательно разбирает каждый бой Баки, тихо выделяя сильные и слабые стороны его соперников, что Баки сделал правильно, а над чем ещё стоит поработать. Он проходится и по собственным боям, подмечая ловкие приёмы противников, которые хотел бы и сам повторить в будущем, и выражая недовольство тем, что против броковской булавы тактика нужна совсем иная: перед дробящим кости орудием кольчуга бессильна. Её нужно блокировать щитом.

Баки молча продолжает работу.

— Ты хорошо справляешься, Бак. Хочу, чтобы ты это знал, — он спрыгивает с повозки и направляется в зал на ужин. — Будь здесь в пять утра с готовыми Номадом и Дубиной. Буду учить тебя биться верхом.

Быть может, Стиву только чудится, что Баки согласно мычит, когда он удаляется.

***

В пять утра Баки на месте, прикрывший глаза и взъерошенный ото сна.

Никогда в жизни Стиву не хотелось так сильно кого-то поцеловать.

Потому что именно так Баки _должны_ будить: прижав к стволу яблони, целовать и ласкать руками, пока тот не начнёт улыбаться, пока не начнёт извиваться и ворчать: _«Роджерс, нет, тут щекотно»,_ пока его пальцы не зароются в Стивовы волосы, чтобы поцеловать в ответ.

Вместо этого Стив берёт в руку тренировочный меч и велит забираться на лошадь.

— Посреди меле, верхом, у тебя совсем не будет пространства для манёвра, — говорит Стив. — С одной стороны, тебе это на руку, потому что твой стиль борьбы не особо предполагает отступление. С другой, отсутствие мобильности означает, что ты не сможешь повторить трюк, который провернул в первый день. Для победы верхом нужны уверенное владение основами техники и умение находить общий язык с конём, который может повести себя совершенно непредсказуемо.

Баки кивает. Теперь он выглядит куда более бодрым, и Стив осознаёт, что Баки не просто подчиняется ему из какого-то извращённого чувства долга. Он хочет этого, ему это _нравится_.

Перед завтраком у них времени не так уж много, но Стив показывает Баки азы конного боя: столкновение левыми боками, когда, врезавшись щитами, ты машешь мечом над лошадью, пытаясь поразить соперника (или же почему у боевых коней плохих рыцарей зачастую недостаёт левого уха), и столкновение правыми, когда меч оказывается напротив меча. Рассказывает, как меняется тактика в зависимости от того, какое расстояние между лошадьми. Стив проходится по другим видам оружия: копья и раздробляющее орудие вроде булавы и боевого топора. И напоследок показывает Баки пару способов быстро устроить перепалку лошадей: как пихнуть или развернуть лошадь противника плечом собственной лошади.

Закончив, они возвращаются к поместью, и Стив, не подумав, хлопает Баки по плечу.

Баки тоже кладёт ладонь Стиву на плечо и чуть сжимает, прежде чем отпустить.

Со своим первым бугуртом Баки справляется не очень. Не ужасно, но, судя по счёту, оказывается в числе последних. Он злится сам на себя и шипит что-то на гаэльском, будто намокший кот, соскакивая с Дубины и швыряя щит и кольчугу к повозке.

— Эй, — произносит Стив.

Баки его игнорирует.

— Эй! — повторяет резче Стив. Схватив Баки за плечи и развернув, он прижимает того к повозке. — Нет.

Глаза у Баки дикие, и Стив наполовину уверен, что Баки сейчас на него замахнётся.

— Завтра будет лучше, — произносит Стив, отшагивая.

Так и происходит.

Вдвоём они справляются с этой неделей, каждый день совершенствуя навыки хоть и не слишком очевидно, но прогресс определённо есть. Баки переживает свою первую сшибку4, которая заканчивается, скорее, уроком о том, как падать с лошади. Во время второй они с Ролли ломают друг о друга копья, и оба ухмыляются и вопят, словно им только что достался в наследство весь мир. Стив много времени проводит с сэром Хью и сэром Мориеном: втроём они оттачивают комбинации, от которых Брок скучающе закатывает глаза, но зато Баки наблюдает за каждым их движением.

По вечерам, пока Баки занимается делами, Стив по-прежнему проговаривает перед Баки произошедшие днём бои, делая замечания, а Баки по-прежнему ничего не говорит. Между ними всё ещё есть неловкость, словно они не знают, как вести себя рядом друг с другом, но Стив невероятно благодарен за присутствие Баки. Так проще. Менее одиноко. Хоть Баки и мало говорит, он _здесь_ , любит то, что любит Стив, он рядом, он вместе с ним.

А после, десятого января, они отправляются на грандиозный турнир в Данстейбле.

Где им с Баки целую неделю придётся делить походный тюфяк и жить вместе в крошечной палатке. Прикрыв глаза, Стив молится святой Агнессе, покровительнице целомудрия.

***

Дорога в Данстейбл кишит рыцарями, пэрами, крестьянами, зеваками и торговцами, единым потоком направляющимися на недельный турнир и фестиваль, устроенный в честь летней победы над шотландцами. Стив рад, что передвигается с остальными рыцарями из Ордлингтона, но не только потому, как люди сторонятся строя шести вооружённых рыцарей. Нет. На Баки по-прежнему шотландская одежда, и прохожие не раз бросают на него враждебные взгляды. И один раз, что особенно запоминается, в его голову летит кочан капусты.

Они сворачивают к пастбищу, прилегающему к ристалищу, где им показывают, куда ставить палатки.

У Стива перехватывает дыхание.

На поле уже больше сотни рыцарей, их разноцветные знамёна развеваются над павильонами, поляна стальных цветов.

Самый большой турнир, в котором он когда-либо принимал участие, был в Лондоне три года назад, и там было, быть может, рыцарей восемьдесят. Шокированный, он спешивается с Либби и просто стоит, разглядывая поле.

Он грезил о победе, грезил хотя бы о призовом месте в своём первом турнире, на котором он будет полноправным рыцарем. Но против такого количества народа? У него ни шанса.

Всё внутри у Стива опускается. Вот вам и гордость Дартингтона.

Он скорее чувствует, чем видит, что Баки подходит к нему, тоже глядя на море ярко-полосатых шатров. Баки придвигается, врезаясь в Стивово плечо своим.

— Как много рыцарей, — произносит Баки.

Стив поражённо переводит на него глаза. Баки за всё путешествие столько слов не сказал. Баки, поймав его взгляд, усмехается, снова пихая его плечом.

— Ты лучше, — говорит он.

— Я… это не так, — отвечает Стив, но Баки проходит мимо.

— Палатка сама себя не расставит, — произносит Баки, начиная разгружать повозку.

Стив хватает столб и держит его, пока Баки вбивает в землю железные колышки, которые будут удерживать её на месте.

— Это не турнир, это _празднество,_ — бурчит Баки. — Большинство из этих идиотов здесь лишь затем, чтобы их _увидели_ здесь, — он поднимается. — Серьёзно, Стив, скольких из них ты считаешь реальными соперниками? Сколько из них тренировались всю неделю?

Стив хмурится и снова оглядывает поле. Богунов удача преследует с переменным успехом. Арундел не воспринимает турнир всерьёз. Как и Пирс. Если ему не изменяет зрение, вдали виднеется флаг де Бомона — он яростен, но уже стареет. Морли, постоянный чемпион уже несколько лет, тоже там, и он, наверное, лучший рыцарь из присутствующих.

— Легко всё равно не будет, — говорит Стив. — Но ты прав. Нужно зарегистрироваться и посмотреть, кто на самом деле записался в участники.

Баки глядит на него и, увидев, что Стив расслабился, улыбается.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Стив.

Баки пожимает плечами и возвращается к работе.

— Один саксонский идиот при каждой возможности давал мне напутствия. Видимо, это заразно.

Стив усмехается и пихает его.

Закончив с шатром, они неторопливо подходят к большому столу, расположенному у одного конца поля, где небольшая очередь из рыцарей и сквайров ожидает шанса поговорить с тремя клерками в багряно-львиной форме. Это три мойры5 рыцарского сражения. Клерки работают друг за другом: первый заносит на лист бумаги имя, происхождение и родовой герб рыцаря; второй ищет его в огромной книге, содержащей список законных рыцарей Англии, и ставит штамп: одобрено или отклонено; третий переносит имя допущенного участника в список и сообщает рыцарю его номер в очереди. Порой Стиву кажется, что книга эта нужна лишь для шоу: старые клерки всех английских рыцарей знают в лицо, а каждый из них знает их.

Когда очередь доходит до Стива, он называет им своё имя, герб и дату посвящения в рыцари. Один из клерков украдкой обращает на него взгляд.

— А, сквайр сэра Абрахама, твой пояс молод! Приятным ты был мальчиком, с хорошими манерами, — говорит он. — А _вот_ и новое лицо, — продолжает он, размахивая концом пера для письма в сторону Баки. — Шотландец, — хмурится он. — Немного тут вас, — он поворачивается ко второму клерку. — Магнус, у нас есть список _шотландских_ знатных родов?

— Майкл, шотландских знатных родов не существует, — бурчит второй клерк.

Стив сжимает предплечье Баки и произносит:

— Что ж, смею вас заверить, он подходит. Джеймс Бьюкенен, и я хотел бы записать его на _бугурт._

— Если бы заверения на что-то годились, мой мальчик, я бы заверил всех вокруг, что я королева Богемии, — бормочет Магнус.

Третий клерк придвигается ближе.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен из?.. Ты знаешь правила, Стивен, если бы мы хотели посмотреть на драки крестьян, устраивали бы турниры у таверн. Говори, мальчик. Кто твои родители?

Баки стоит неподвижно и тихо произносит:

— Джордж Бьюкенен, лэрд6 Галлоуэйского леса. Замок Дун. Хотя формально лэрд теперь я.

 — Матери нет? — говорит Майкл. — Мы не можем его принять, если он бастард, сэр Стивен.

— Возможно, мальчишка был рождён как Афина: прямо из головной боли отца. В чём я очень сомневаюсь, — вздыхает Магнус. — Но зрелище было бы то ещё.

— Я не бастард, — рычит Баки. — Моя мать была француженкой, и её в вашей книге нет.

— Разве лорда Галлоуэйского леса недостаточно? — стонет Стив.

Третий клерк мычит.

— Лорд Галлоуэйского леса теперь барон Земо, — произносит мужчина. — Он об этом не затыкается. Лично я думаю, шотландцы его вытурят оттуда ещё до конца года, лишь бы вернуть тишь да гладь. Запиши дитя, Майкл.

Вот и ещё одна деталь о клерках: они были самыми злостными сплетниками всея Англии.

Третий клерк вручает им документы со штампами и говорит:

— Сэр Стивен, ты участвуешь в открывающем меле послезавтра, в команде чужих против команды короля. Поздравляем. Стоит ли твой родовой герб на твоём знамени, и есть ли знамя на твоём павильоне?

— Да, лорд Моррис, — произносит Стив, а сердце его сокрушительно колотится о грудную клетку. О такой позиции он и мечтать не смел.

— Хорошо. Завтра к тебе придёт человек с акетоном. Удачи тебе и новичку, — говорит клерк, уже повернувшись к следующему в очереди рыцарю.

Вместо того, чтобы вернуться к палатке, Стив отводит Баки к рыночной площади за пределами огороженного для рыцарей пространства, принимаясь взволнованно болтать о том, что благодаря жеребьёвке он будет биться с самыми авторитетными, но не очень опытными соперниками и что, если повезёт, он уже в первый день вырвется вперёд.

Баки лишь мягко ему улыбается.

Они покупают два новых щита и оставляют заказ на копья, а после заказывают по огромной тарелке ростбифа, и йоркширский пудинг, и подливку, и по кружке эля в таверне на открытом воздухе, стоящей прямо посреди рынка. Оба они счастливы, вымотаны и немного пьяны, и Стиву, разглядывающему Баки через стол, кажется, что, _быть может,_ всё пройдёт хорошо.

А затем он слышит, как его зовут по имени из другого конца таверны.

Вместе с Пегги Картер, элегантной в длинном лавандовом котарди7, из-под которого виднеются голубые рукава нижнего платья, ещё две придворные дамы.

Стив тут же поднимается и шагает к ним. Обе дамы — светловолосая и рыженькая, хихикают, прикрыв ладошками руками.

— Пегги, — говорит он, — я надеялся, что ты будешь здесь.

— Стивен, — улыбается она, — здесь _все._

— А ты умудряешься посреди поля битвы выглядеть намного грациознее большинства дам при дворе, — произносит Стив, поспешно поправляя себя: — Все вы выглядите грациозно.

Подруги Пегги вновь хихикают.

— Мы уже опаздываем на ужин, но я с радостью наверстала бы упущенное, — говорит Пегги. — Когда твой бой?

Стив робко улыбается.

— Я буду на открывающем меле. Сражаюсь против короля, но, надеюсь, мне не придётся брать на себя всех противников.

— О, — восклицает Пегги, прижав миниатюрную бледную ладонь к груди. — Ты настолько хорош?

— Да ты только _посмотри_ на него, — шепчет светловолосая подруга Пегги.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Я стараюсь.

— Думаю поставить на тебя грандиозные деньги. Не проиграй, — Пегги ухмыляется и машет ему, вместе с подругами удаляясь безупречной неторопливой поступью.

Обернувшись, Стив понимает, что Баки с двумя щитами пропал.

Вернувшись к шатру и не обнаружив Баки и там, он начинает паниковать.

Но затем видит новые щиты прислонёнными к повозке. Заглянув в неё, он видит, что Баки свернулся на деревянном полу под своим плащом.

Он тычет в Баки.

— Не валяй дурака, Бак.

Баки сверлит его взглядом.

— Оставь меня в покое.

Стив закатывает глаза.

— Снаружи холодно, в палатке тюфяк, в пять утра мне тебя поднимать на тренировку, так что предлагаю выбрать вариант, позволяющий тебе нормально поспать, вместо того чтобы провести ночь изображая мученика на дне телеги. Кроме того, представь, какая из тебя икона получится. Пальмовый лист в одной руке и занозы, вонзившиеся в задницу, в другой.

Баки, всё так же закутанный в плащ, садится.

— Я тебя _ненавижу,_ — говорит он.

— Что ж, — бормочет Стив, держа открытым вход в шатёр, — мы и не брататься сюда приехали. Мы приехали _побеждать._ Более того, может пойти дождь.

Баки бредёт внутрь и падает на тюфяк, отодвинувшись на самый его край.

Вздохнув, Стив укладывается на другой.

Где-то посреди ночи начинает моросить.

К восходу уже льёт как из ведра, капли ровно стучат по парусине палатки; ручейки воды проникают под её краями. Сплетясь, Баки и Стив лежат по середине тюфяка.

Стив не знает, когда оба они признали, что не спят, но вполне уверен, что Баки уже полчаса притворяется спящим. Разумеется, Стив знает об этом из-за того, что и сам притворялся спящим. Он обнимает Баки со спины, обвив руками, перекинув через него ногу и прижавшись к заднице утренним стояком.

— Ну ладно, — произносит Стив, отодвигаясь от Баки и садясь, — Давай выбираться и колотить друг друга.

— Да ты издеваешься, — говорит Баки.

— Это _Англия,_ — отвечает Стив. — Здесь необходимо уметь сражаться под дождём.

— Как и прятать мёртвые тела саксонских идиотов, — рычит Баки.

Стив щёлкает его по затылку.

— Поднимайся. Тренировочные мечи и щиты, верхом. Только шлемы. Поедем без сёдел и без доспехов, потому что грязь из них потом чертовски сложно вычистить.

Баки глядит на него и качает головой.

— Только безумец станет водить дружбу с мальчиком в клетке, — говорит он, будто осознавая какую-то крайне глубокую мысль. — Я должен был это понять. Только безумец.

Стив ухмыляется. За последние две недели он осознал, насколько Баки молчалив со всеми. Со всеми, кроме него. И это словно дар: этот смышлёный, тихий, хитрый остряк известен ему и _только_ ему.

Но он всё равно вытаскивает Баки под дождь.

Они стягивают рубашки на пояс, хватают в палатке оружие и скачут на лошадях к тренировочному полю. Заметив, что они там одни, Баки прожигает Стива взглядом и бормочет: «Безумец».

Стив смеётся и сбрасывает его с лошади в лужу.

Баки взбирается обратно, грязный и разъярённый, и уже готовится с дьявольской стремительностью направить коня прямо в Стива, когда Стив качает головой. Баки, к чести его, успокаивается и начинает кружить вокруг Стива, ища брешь в его обороне. И уже теперь схватка начинается.

И продолжается час. Ливень не прекращается, но спустя половину тренировки оба они неведомым образом забывают о дожде и достигают того состояния, когда всё, кроме оружия в руке и противника напротив, перестаёт существовать. Под конец они промокают до нитки, навыки Баки в бугурте становятся сносными, а Стив отрабатывает собственные ошибки, пока от них практически не остаётся и следа.

Когда небо пронзает молния, Стив прекращает спарринг и убирает меч в ножны. Он подъезжает к Баки, снимает с Баки шлем и ерошит ему волосы. Баки ухмыляется и, схватив за запястье, сбрасывает его с Номада прямо в грязь.

Стив смеётся, и пока они бредут к шатру, на их вымазанные в грязи тела обращают взгляды немало рыцарей и сквайров, сгрудившихся у входов в палатки. К тому времени, как они привязывают лошадей, пыл схватки уже испаряется, зато в кости начинает пробираться холод. Растопки нет ни у кого. Нигде не зажжено огня, помимо, быть может, огромных павильонов самых богатых пэров.

Они раздеваются перед палаткой, вешают рубахи на веревки, чтобы дождь смыл с них грязь, и по мере возможностей оттирают грязь с кожи. Стиву приходится отвести взгляд, потому что тело Баки блестит от дождя, мышцы после тренировки набухли, и это невыносимо. Краем глаза он замечает, что Баки тоже отвернулся, и ощущает лёгкий трепет победы.

Но стоит им оказаться в палатке, прятаться уже негде.

И делать тоже нечего, кроме как сидеть и ждать, когда кончится дождь. Они доедают остатки взятой в дорогу еды — старый хлеб и жёсткий сыр — и, завернувшись в плащи, засыпают. Утро ещё раннее, и зов дрёмы силён.

Просыпается Стив от присутствия звуков, присоединившихся к стуку дождя по парусине. Во сне они с Баки вновь приникли друг к другу и теперь лежат спиной к спине, делясь теплом.

И Баки, стараясь быть как можно тише, мастурбирует.

Стив сжимает натёртую воском ткань тюфяка и зажмуривает глаза. Теперь всё, что он слышит, — это мягкий звук руки Баки на члене. И ему хочется, Боже, как же ему _хочется_ развернуться и прильнуть к бёдрам Баки своими, сказать: _«нет, позволь мне»,_ и прижаться грудью к широкой спине Баки, и протянуть руку ему между ног, и целовать его шею, и пробежаться пальцами другой руки по соскам Баки, уже затвердевшим от холодного воздуха, и Баки бы выгнулся в его руках, издавая красивые звуки лишь для Стива, и…

Стив ругается себе под нос и опускает руку. Его собственный член твёрдый, налившийся и жаждущий внимания.

Баки застывает. Но когда Стив начинает двигать рукой, напряжение из спины Баки испаряется, и он вновь принимается ублажать себя. Кроме них словно больше ничего не существует, их крошечный шатёр с задорными красно-синими полосами становится всем их миром; тёплое и твёрдое ощущение тела Баки, прижатого к его спине, — его Адам, обещанный ему в Эдеме.

И когда оба они достигают высшей точки наслаждения, пальцы свободных рук сплетаются, и это касается лишь их двоих и никого более.

Позже, около полудня, сэр Мориен, просунув голову, спрашивает, играют ли они в шахматы. Услышав утвердительный ответ, он их приглашает в их с сэром Малахи шатёр, где сэр Хью, по всей видимости, весьма увлечён обдиранием их мирских владений по игре за раз. Они проводят приятный ленивый вечер в павильоне корнуолльских братьев с другими рыцарями и сквайрами Уэст-Кантри, играют в шахматы и рассказывают истории. Баки и Стив за шахматной доской показывают себя потрясающей командой: смелость сквайра уравновешивается продуманной стратегией рыцаря.

***

Дождь стихает к ужину, и день открытия турнира начинается солнечно и ясно. Большую часть последствий дождя земля впитала, но местами слякоть всё же осталась. Баки одевает Стива в доспехи и в новый зелёно-золотой акетон поверх, обозначающий его команду в меле, и ведёт того верхом на Номаде к главной ограде. Баки тоже надел хауберк и старое Стивово сюрко, украшенное звездой и соколом, как на гербе у Стива, чтобы обозначить его сквайром. Он нагружен запасными мечом, щитом и шлемом — в меле хоть и используются притупленное оружие, меч всё равно может сломаться или выскользнуть из рук. А бумаги со штампами заткнуты Баки за пояс, рядом с клинком.

Когда они добираются до ограждения, у обоих захватывает дух. На наспех построенных трибунах, расставленных вокруг ристалища, уже собралась, быть может, тысяча людей, но через них всё равно ещё виднеется зелёное дерево трибун. Дальние трибуны у входа для придворных, и Стив замечает там Пегги с подругами, сидящую около королевы Филиппы. Арундела и Пирса не видать, так что они, вероятно, участвуют. Сэр Пиаз машет ему с ближней трибуны, и Стив, ухмыльнувшись, салютует в ответ. Сэр Мориен тоже его окликает и желает ему _bon_ _courage_.

Баки показывает документы Стива стюарду на входе — это лишь дань традициям, но всё же необходимость, — а после Стив скачет в конец ограждения, где его ожидают одиннадцать остальных участников команды чужих, облачённых в зелёное. Баки и другие сквайры выстраиваются позади них за оградой.

Стив щурится от утреннего солнца. На другой стороне он видит короля, высокого, красивого и бородатого, вместе с командой своих. Короткий рыцарь, должно быть, Арундел; он _слышит_ Пирса и Брока; и Зола, старый пузач. А вот братья де Богун могут стать проблемой.

В его команде сэр Хью и сэр Малахи, а их капитан — сэр Роберт Морли, которого Стив помнит с большого турнира в Степни, где тот стал чемпионом. Стив тут же проникается глубоким уважением к мужчине, который, не выбирая выражений, раздаёт каждому противника в зависимости от возможностей. Сам Морли возьмёт на себя короля: они давние друзья и часто друг с другом сражаются, так что он сможет обеспечить хорошее шоу, не рискуя поранить монарха.

Выходит герольд и объявляет рыцарей поимённо — это сигнал каждому из них выехать вперёд, отсалютовать королеве и вернуться в строй. Несколько рыцарей затем подъезжают к жёнам или возлюбленным и, получив от них платок, надевают его как сувенир. Стоит аплодисментам утихнуть, мечи поднимаются, проверяются стремена, а колени подтягиваются к сёдлам.

Раздаются сигналы фанфар и грохот литавр — турнир начинается.

Стив быстро сбивает с лошади Арундела. Когда рыцарь остаётся без коня, ему разрешается сражаться на своих двоих, но немногие решают остаться. Арундел мелодраматично вскидывает руки и, уйдя с поля, принимает у своего сквайра кружку пива. Он выглядит не особо огорчённым. В меле нет определённой цели, кроме как суметь остаться на лошади до следующего громыхания литавр через час, но это куда проще, если твоя команда превосходит числом.

Следующая цель Стива — Зола, но прежде чем он успевает добраться до дородного йоркширского рыцаря, дорогу ему преграждает Брок со своей проклятой булавой. Правилами меле запрещено атаковать остриём меча, что ставит его в невыгодное положение против булавы, и лучший выход из этой ситуации — блокировать удары щитом, а уже после атаковать мечом. На выручку ему приходит сэр Хью, отвлекая Брока сильным ударом по пояснице. Стив ускользает и гонится за Золой, который слоняется вне основного побоища, размахивая мечом и изображая ужасную занятость. Он даже не пытается с Золой бороться; он просто врезается в него и сбрасывает с лошади мощным ударом щита.

Боковым зрением он замечает какой-то блеск. Сквайр Золы, ныряя под ограду и выбегая на арену, но направляется он не к своему хозяину, а прямиком к Стиву. Схватившись за стремя, он пытается сдёрнуть его с коня. Стив хмурится и врезает ему по голове рукоятью меча, и сквайр падает. Он кричит через плечо Баки, чтобы тот вытащил мальчишку, пока его не затоптали, когда броковская булава встречается с его шлемом.

Стив с трудом удерживается на лошади. Номаду хватает ума укусить лошадь Брока и увезти Стива к краю поля, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Сквайр Арундела утаскивает мальчишку Золы, и он теперь в безопасности. Баки убийственно сверлит Брока взглядом, а Тристан и Ролли насильно удерживают его на месте. Стив, пытаясь очистить разум, трясёт головой и поворачивает Номада обратно к битве. Он надерёт Рамлоу задницу, даже если это станет последним, что он успеет сделать в этой жизни.

Это Стив и делает за секунду до сигнала фанфар.

Чужие побеждают и кланяются королеве, а затем Морли и король рука об руку, со смехом выезжают за ограду, показывая, что никто никаких обид не таит. После небольшого перерыва начнётся меле уже других команд рыцарей. Некоторые из них уже ждут в конце поля.

Завтра группа Стива начнёт поединки на копьях, и Стив за следующие два дня сразится с каждым членом команды противников. А затем, если Стив займёт высокое место, будет биться с лучшими рыцарями из других меле.

Баки встречает Стива на выходе с ристалища, язык его тела напряжён. Первыми словами, сорвавшимися с его рта, становятся эти:

— Почему этот сквайр на тебя напал?

Стив опускает взгляд. В бледных глазах плещется звериная ярость, и Стив беспокоится, что следующие невысказанные слова такие: _«И можно ли мне его за это убить?»_

Стив вздыхает.

— Таковы правила, Бак. Сквайр может выбежать на поле во время меле, и, если ему удастся выбить рыцаря из седла, он может оставить лошадь себе. Но никто и никогда _не делает_ этого. Нужно выйти без оружия и без щита, в лучшем случае в кольчуге и шлеме.

— Вот как, — произносит Баки с заигравшей в уголках губ ухмылкой.

— Баки, _нет,_ — говорит Стив.

***

Стив в итоге занимает второе место, уступив лишь Морли. Баки хорошо справляется с состязаниями сквайров. Ролли всех опережает, что никого не удивляет, но и Баки несильно отстал.

В последний день король устраивает праздничный обед. Стив поражён, что его пригласили, и становится ещё больше обескуражен, когда по всему лагерю его начинают узнавать рыцари, с которыми он никогда прежде не встречался, они кивают ему и улыбаются, когда он проходит мимо, ищут его во время обедов.

Во время обеда ему удаётся сесть вместе с Пегги. Он в жизни не встречал женщин как она: поразительно красивых, но приземлённых. Утончённых и достойных, но не жеманных, как свойственно большинству других женщин. Стив начинает задумываться, каково было бы, если бы Пегги вошла в его жизнь на постоянной основе. Если бы её устроило его потрёпанное маленькое имение в не самом популярном (хоть и красивом) уголке Англии.

С ней он не чувствует давления. Нет неловкости, ощущения, что он тонет в озере ярчайшего огня, которое переполняет его рядом с Баки. Они с Пегги разговаривают, и танцуют, и шутят, и этого им достаточно. И это по-своему правильно.

Однажды он спрашивает её, почему она проводит с ним так много времени, и у её карих глаз появляются весёлые морщинки.

— А ты не думал, что я привлекаю зависть остальных дам, завладевая вниманием юного чемпиона турнира?

— Но выиграл Морли, — говорит Стив.

— Морли _всегда_ выигрывает, — стонет Пегги. — И он стар. И женат, — её взгляд скользит к краю зала, где Брок, прижав неразумную светловолосую подругу Пегги к стене, целует её, шаря руками по груди. — Кроме того, — тихо добавляет она, — ты меня уважаешь.

— Я никогда бы не сделал ничего, что запятнало бы твою честь, — произносит Стив, у которого от позёрства Брока сводит желудок.

Улыбка у Пегги выходит совсем небольшая, предназначающаяся только ему, и она берёт его за руки для ещё одного танца.

***

Следующий турнир в Вудстоке начинается через неделю, и времени на дорогу в обрез. Стив опять попадает в команду чужих, против короля, но в этот раз Морли на стороне короля, а у них оказывается Зола. От такого далеко не благоприятного обмена меле выходит жестоким и тяжёлым.

Баки, взобравшись на ограду, запрыгивает Броку на спину.

Стив чертыхается, слишком занятый Морли и Пирсом, чтобы спасти своего сквайра от неминуемого падения лицом в грязь.

Брок рычит от ярости, а Баки безмолвен, он сражается безжалостно и грязно, заламывая Броку за спину правую руку и вынуждая бросить булаву. Та глухо падает в грязь. Брок сражается тоже грязно, колотя щитом по левой ноге Баки и пытаясь по новой её сломать, но Баки лишь продолжает его избивать, намертво к нему приклеившись и отвешивая удары кулаком в кольчуге то по почкам, то по голове, пока Брок не падает с лошади, изумлённо соскальзывая в грязь.

Баки, схватив поводья дестриэ и прокричав что-то на гаэльском, разворачивает коня прямиком к Пирсу.

 _«Чёрт»,_ — мельтешит в мыслях Стива, и он, оторвавшись от собственной битвы, скачет к Баки.

— Уйди с поля, — рычит Стив Баки.

— Нет, — говорит Баки. — Я хочу…

— _Уйди с поля,_ — произносит Стив тоном жёстким и не терпящим препираний. — Сбрасываешь кого-то с лошади, забираешь её и уходишь с добычей. _Правила._ А теперь свали с ристалища, пока мы ещё можем извлечь пользу из твоего неожиданного появления.

— Я мог бы забрать лошадь и у Пирса, — шипит Баки, разворачивая коня.

— Нет, не мог бы, — шипит в ответ Стив.

Когда звучат фанфары, судья объявляет ничью. Морли тепло улыбается Стиву, кивая в знак признательности за бой. Король хлопает его по спине и с ухмылкой говорит, что атака его сквайра в полёте — лучшее, что ему довелось в этом году увидеть.

— Боже милостивый, не поощряйте его, Ваше Величество, — вздыхает Стив, и король заливается смехом.

Тем же днём Брок через Гранта выкупает свою лошадь. Баки отдаёт деньги Стиву, краснея и лепеча, что должен ему за Звезду.

Вечером Баки отстаёт, чтобы заплатить за них в таверне, а на обратном пути к шатру его подстерегают Грант и ещё несколько сквайров.

Когда Баки уже долгое время не появляется, Стив идёт его искать. Услышав звуки борьбы за павильоном Пирса, Стив догадывается, _что именно_ происходит.

— Эй! — кричит он, шагая к ним и с лязгающим звуком начиная доставать меч из ножен. Четверо сквайров прижимают Баки к земле, пока Грант избивает его до потери сознания. Стив узнаёт двух сквайров Пирса, сквайра Золы, а два рыжих мальчишки могут принадлежать Роллинсу. Они спрыгивают с Баки, услышав Стивов меч, и Баки нетвёрдо садится. Из его рта капает кровь.

— Пришёл спасать свою псину? — плюёт Грант.

— Нет, — улыбается Стив. Схватив Баки за предплечье, он помогает тому подняться. — Пришёл лишь отдать ему клинок. Он оставил его в шатре.

Вынув оружие из-за пояса, он прижимает рукоятку к руке Баки.

Баки достаёт кинжал. Несколько сквайров отступают, услышав металлический скрежет клинка, покинувшего футляр.

Стив хлопает Баки по плечу.

— В конце концов, — говорит он, — что есть один мёртвый саксонец?

— Хорошее начало, — шипит Баки, запрыгивая на Гранта.

Баки, хромая, возвращается в шатёр пятнадцать минут спустя, окровавленный, но преисполненный триумфа.

— Прошу, скажи, что ты не стал и впрямь их убивать, — говорит Стив, пока Баки протирает лезвие кинжала.

— Не-а, — произносит Баки. — Но Грант в следующие несколько месяцев ходить будет маловато, — ухмыляется он, дико и широко. — Расхерачил ему левую ногу как следует.

Стив облокачивается на шест в центре палатки.

— Давай сделаем вид, что я прочитал тебе суровую лекцию о том, как безнравственно калечить в подворотнях других сквайров.

Баки, отсалютовав, заваливается на тюфяк спиной.

— Давай сделаем вид, что я ужасно раскаиваюсь.

Стив фыркает и пихает его ногой.

Он уже было решил, что сегодня разговоров больше не будет, но часом позже через темноту прорывается голос Баки.

— Стив? — шепчет он.

— М-м?

— Грант сказал, Брок получит Дартингтон, если я умру.

Стив вздыхает.

— Это не совсем так. У Дартингтона куча долгов, и Пирс их выкупил, когда тебя схватили, в качестве гарантии, что я буду держать тебя в плену. Пирсу нужно, чтобы ты был живым, и Брок с Грантом это знают.

— Ну разумеется, Пирсу это чертовски нужно, — бормочет Баки.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что ты со мной не из-за Пирса? — шепчет Стив. — Я на что угодно готов, чтобы сохранить Дартингтон, но… даже если бы Пирс меня не шантажировал, я бы нигде не поступил иначе. Нигде.

— Я знаю, — говорит Баки, протягивая руку и сжимая Стивову ладонь. — Знаю.

***

Неустанные тренировки с Баки оправдывают себя, и в Вудстоке Стив побеждает. Травмы, полученные от Гранта, Баки замедляют, и в _бугурте_ он приходит пятым, злясь на самого себя. Брок на турнире появился с одним из сквайров Пирса, и до Стива доходят слухи, что Брок прогнал Гранта, потому что от сквайра на костылях никакой пользы.

Арундел устраивает праздничный обед, и Пирса совсем не радует, что Стив сидит по левую руку Арундела, между графом и Пегги, но обоснованно возразить он не может. Арундел чувствует витающее в воздухе напряжение, а оттого говорит громко, поддерживая лёгкие светские беседы.

В конце вечера Арундел передаёт Стиву под столом кошель, полный монет, и шепчет:

— Пегги убедила меня поставить на тебя огромные деньги. Думаю, тебе полагается доля.

Стив, поражённо на него уставившись, пытается вернуть ему тяжеленный кошель. Арундел, слегка покачав головой, отказывается.

— Продолжай выигрывать, парень, ублюдков это выводит из себя, — говорит он, стрельнув глазами на Пирса с Рамлоу.

На следующий день, собрав вещи, Стив вручает кошель Пирсу. Он покроет около трети долгов Дартингтона. Пирс, сощурившись, его принимает. Он ещё сильнее щурится, когда Стив просит расписку о выплаченных долгах.

***

Заключительный зимний турнир в Ньюмаркете должен состояться следом за турниром в Вудстоке. У Пирса замок поблизости, поэтому в роли распорядителя выступает он, и соревнование приходится на день рождения Брока, так что в их кругу королевских приближённых царит особо сильная суматоха.

Баки завёл с тремя старыми геральдическими клерками дразнящие товарищеские отношения, основанные на их способности оскорблять друг друга на латыни, и получает документы без помощи Стива. Стив раскрашивает чистый щит в свой родовой звёздно-соколиный герб, когда в шатёр вбегает Баки, размахивая бумагой со штампом и улыбаясь до ушей.

— Стив, ты в команде короля! — задыхаясь, выпаливает Баки.

Стив роняет кисть.

— Что?!

Баки кивает.

— Лорд Моррис сказал! — и принимается загибать пальцы. — Похоже, ты будешь с Броком, Морли, сэром Хью, разумеется, королём, потом Богуны, Пирс, Роллинс, и ещё Малахи с Мориеном и кто-то ещё. А Арундел — капитан другой команды. Из них я узнал только имя Ситвелла.

Стив хмурится.

— Это подстроил Пирс. Он хочет победить.

— Чёрт, — стонет Баки. Его улыбка испаряется, и он садится рядом со Стивом. — Он хочет, чтобы выиграл кто-то кроме тебя. Он приставил тебя к мощной команде, чтобы ты не мог блистать.

 _«Прощай, хороший конец зимнего сезона»,_ — думает Стив.

В Ньюмаркете Стиву некомфортно. Все вдруг стали его друзьями, и, стоит ему пройти мимо, кричат: «Сэр Стивен!» Приятно, конечно, вращаться по одной орбите с королём, но он не может отделаться от чувства, что всё не по-настоящему, что всё пойдёт прахом столь быстро и легко, сколь родилось. В лагере тысяч, зовущих его по имени, лишь одному человеку он доверяет.

И Пегги. Может быть, ещё и Пегги.

Меле выходит бестолковый. Команда Арундела сражается храбро, но они и рядом не стояли с силой и опытом людей короля. Брок безжалостен, набрасываясь на лёгкие цели одна за другой, и выходит из группы с наибольшим числом очков.

Стив настолько на взводе, что тащит Баки на тренировочное поле, спаррингуя весь день, и в конце оба едва держатся на ногах. Он отправляет Баки обратно с доспехами, которые нужно начистить к завтрашнему турниру, и окунает голову в ближайшее лошадиное корыто. Сейчас середина февраля, но Господь, видимо, благословил Ньюмаркет на не по сезону тёплую погоду.

По пути обратно к павильонам к нему присоединяется Роллинс, болтая о погоде. Всё напряжение, выплеснутое из его тела через спарринг с Баки, тут же просачивается обратно. Роллинс ему не нравится; он второй громила Пирса после Брока. Ничего хорошего из его внимания не выйдет.

И когда они доходят до поворота, где несколько деревьев обеспечивают местечку уединённость, выясняется, что инстинкты его были правы.

— Вот тебе от меня мудрость, — шепчет Роллинс, — Брок выиграет этот турнир.

— Сперва ему придётся показать себя намного лучше в сшибках, — говорит Стив.

— Не-а, — насмешливо усмехается Роллинс. — Он будет сражаться как обычно. Но вот что случится: ты покажешь себя намного хуже, иначе епископ, кузен Брока, узнает, что ты вытворяешь со своим сквайром. Каким же позором будет увидеть титулованного рыцаря вздёрнутым на Эксетерском рынке, словно обычного преступника.

Стив уверен, что стал бел как снег, но впивается ногтями в ладони, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать эмоций.

Роллинс снисходительно похлопывает его по плечу.

— Ты слишком мало времени провел с сэром Пирсом, парень. Думаешь, его сила в богатстве? Не-а. в шпионах.

После ухода Роллинса Стив ждёт минут пять, а после его выворачивает за деревом.

***

По итогу Стиву даже не приходится делать выбор. Его сделали за него.

В течение двух дней он бьётся на копьях с двенадцатью членами чужих, и его бессонница и душевные муки проявляются в более чем глубоких тенях под глазами и односложных ответах.

Баки он ничего не рассказывает.

В этом нет смысла. Баки сделал бы какую-нибудь дурость, попытался бы убить Брока во сне, к примеру (отчего рассказать всё Баки крайне соблазнительно).

На третий день на копьях должны биться шестеро лучших рыцарей. Сперва ему предстоит сразиться с Роллинсом, и Роллинс мухлюет. Он чувствует запрещённый железный наконечник копья, соскальзывающий с щита и пронзающий ему грудь, чувствует, как ломается ребро, — и вот он на земле.

Кто-то кричит.

В сознание он приходит быстро, синие, красные, белые полоски парусины павильонов исчезают из виду, и руки Баки на его щеках, и лицо Баки над его собственным, и Стив слышит: «…не умирай, слышишь, _придурок,_ ты не можешь умереть, чёрт возьми, оставайся со мной…» и где-то вдалеке герольд кричит:

— Он в состоянии продолжать соревнование? Да или нет?

И Стив отрицательно качает головой, и Баки кричит:

— Дайте нам хоть минуту, чёрт возьми.

И Стив снова отключается.

Проснувшись в следующий раз, Стив видит, что на нём нет доспехов, руки и ноги его связаны, а в рот воткнут кляп. Он пытается сесть, но боль в груди слишком сильная, чтобы пытаться выбраться из пут.

Но он всё ещё в своём шатре. А грудь его аккуратно перебинтована. Баки рядом нет.

Это… очень странно. А затем всё становится ещё страннее.

Стив видит самого себя, входящего в палатку. Свои доспехи, свой щит, свой шлем и свой меч. В его голове мелькает мысль: такая ли она, смерть?

А затем возникает другая мысль: он не очень хорошо справился с рисунком звезды на щите. Вышло немного кривовато. Святой Пётр увидит его с отвратно раскрашенным щитом. Унизительно.

Щит бесцеремонно бросают на землю. Рыцарь — он и не он одновременно — снимает шлем. Тёмные волосы спадают на светлые глаза.

_Баки._

— Пожалуйста, Стив, скажи мне, что ты можешь подняться, — говорит он. Стив мычит с кляпом во рту. — Чёрт, точно, — произносит Баки, сбрасывая доспехи и наклоняясь, чтобы развязать кляп. — Слушай, мне неприятно это говорить, но у тебя минут пять, чтобы напялить всё это дерьмо и выйти к королю.

Стив хмурится.

— Баки, — произносит он, чувствуя нарастающий ужас внутри. — Что ты сделал?

— Эм, — ухмыляется Баки, садясь на колени и краснея, — я выиграл тебе турнир, Стив. Идеально сбил с лошади Брока. А ещё он приземлился в кучу лошадиного дерьма. Это было _восхитительно._ Морли сделал меня, но ты и так был на несколько сшибок впереди, так что мы всё равно победили.

— О Баки, _нет,_ — стонет Стив, освобождая руки от верёвок. — Ты хоть представляешь, _насколько_ это против правил?

— Ещё как представляю, — рычит Баки, раскрывая ладонь. — Как и _это._

На ладони лежит окровавленный наконечник копья — заточенный металл. На нём остались куски гипса, использованного для маскировки и застрявшего в соединении меж ним и деревянным обломком самого копья.

От его вида Стив приходит в ярость. Страх и боль предыдущих трёх дней сменяются праведным пылающим гневом.

— Что ж, вперёд, — произносит Стив. — Надень на меня доспехи. Король ждёт.

На губах Баки появляется привычная одичалая ухмылка.

Толпа ликует, когда Баки выводит Стива на Номаде. Герольд его расхваливает: « _преодолевший смертельные раны и вырвавший победу»_ и так далее. Они не замечают, что он едва держится на лошади, а, быть может, и замечают, и это ещё сильнее заставляет их купиться на героическую легенду. Как и надетая на Баки рубаха, сплошь покрытая пятнами Стивовой крови.

Стив оглядывает трибуны, на которых все люди, поднявшись на ноги, аплодируют и выкрикивают его имя, и не чувствует ничего. Оглядывает других рыцарей, часть из которых ему рукоплескает, часть — стоит угрюмо и завистливо. Ничего. Он, насколько может, кланяется королеве, скорчившись от боли, и снимает левой рукой шлем, чтобы принять от короля поцелуи в щёки.

Он вкладывает в руку королю сломанный наконечник копья, когда монарх протягивает руку, чтобы помочь сохранить равновесие. Поняв, что это, король от шока широко раскрывает глаза, разгневанно сжимая челюсти.

Под видом дружеского рукопожатия он возвращает его Стиву.

Стив почтительно склоняет голову, а после сигнализирует Баки уводить его обратно к шатру.

***

Король с королевой неожиданно покидают Ньюмаркет перед праздничным обедом Пирса. Это выдаётся за _«важные государственные дела, нам очень жаль»,_ но Стив знает, что это на самом деле: намеренное пренебрежение.

И если до Пирса дойдёт, как и чем вызвано это пренебрежение, Стив окажется в ситуации ещё худшей, нежели сейчас. Ему нужны союзники. А потому во время суеты в начале обеда, когда все рыцари и придворные ищут, где бы присесть, он проскальзывает мимо графа Арундела и шепчет:

— У меня развился интерес к французской политике.

Он не смотрит на графа и не оборачивая, уходя. Он хорошо уяснил: шпионы повсюду.

Танцуя с ним позже, Пегги упоминает, что, говорят, дорожки для верховой езды в Ньюмаркете чудесны.

Лучше них только, конечно, дорожки за Парижем. Стив предлагает устроить пикник.

Она соглашается, а затем советует потанцевать и с другими придворными дамами, ведь нечестно, что она монополизировала всё внимание чемпиона.

Под конец вся свита Пирса удаляется в его покои, чтобы выпить. Стив хочет отказаться, но что-то ему подсказывает, что у него нет выбора. Он должен ещё немного построить из себя обычного провинциального рыцаря: их пешку, их шута.

Сейчас открытое противостояние Пирсу может привести к его смерти и разрушению Дартингтона. И лишь одному богу известно, что случится с Баки. _«Он обрёл бы свободу»,_ — шепчет нечто внутри Стива, хоть и другая часть в нём рисует картину Баки, умирающего от голода в одной из мрачных башен Пирса, которого по собственной прихоти избивают подобные Броку и Роллинсу.

К слову о Броке: он пьян.

Брок пьян, взбешён, и у отхожего места Стив слышит, как тот ноет, словно избалованное дитя, Пирсу, что это был _его_ день рождения, что _он_ должен был выиграть.

До Стива доносятся звук пощёчины и тихий голос Пирса:

— Король, к несчастью, решил, что Роджерс ему _нравится_ , так что нам от него не отделаться. Сосредоточься на цели, Брок. Какое нам дело до одного незначительного турнира, когда мы можем заполучить _Францию?_ Герцогства Бургундии. Нормандии. Неслыханные богатства. Французские бароны ненавидят Филиппа де Валуа. Они встанут на нашу сторону, и, заручившись их поддержкой, мы заставим Эдуарда переплыть Ла-Манш. Не время мутить воду, Брок.

Брок снова лепечет о справедливости, и слышится ещё одна пощёчина. Стив лениво задаётся вопросом, пришлась она на другую щёку или на ту же.

— И прекращай столько пить, чёрт тебя дери. Езжай домой.

Стив прячется за опорой, когда они проходят в сторону поместья.

Вернувшись в опочивальню Пирса, Стив видит, что толпа рыцарей и знати стала ещё громче, чем до его ухода. Турниров теперь не будет до мая, поэтому сегодня они могут позволить себе предаться порокам выпивки и игр в кости.

Зола пристально глядит на Стива, когда тот проходит к своему месту. Стоит ему раскрыть рот, Ситвелл тут же пытается его заткнуть. Но Зола от него отмахивается, и раздаётся высокий скрипучий голос:

— Мне лишь интересно, трахает ли Роджерс своего сквайра, потому что, Богом клянусь, мальчишка крайне симпатичный.

— Нет, — выпаливает Роджерс зло и не веря своим ушам.

— Жаль, — пожимает плечами Зола. — Они для этого и нужны. Пажи, разумеется, даже лучше, но для мальчишки Роджерса я бы сделал исключение.

Стив вспоминает о выбежавшем на ристалище сквайре Золы, о слепой привязанности мальчика к этому омерзительному человеку, и ему становится дурно.

— _Этот_ дикарь? — произносит один из рыцарей, выхватывая из руки Золы бутылку бренди. Он был среди дюжины, ездившей в Шотландию, Гай д’Одли, здоровый мужчина с покрытой шрамами щекой. — Ты ведь знаешь, что это его мы взяли в плен? Я бы лишь беспокоился о том, что он может во сне перерезать мне глотку. Удивительно, что он не перерезал глотку Стиву.

Пирс наблюдает за ними, прикрывшись кружкой лёгкого пива.

— О нет, — говорит Зола, откидываясь на спинку и поглаживая выдающийся живот. — Бьюсь об заклад, он из тех, кто готов _умолять_ об этом. Все они такие, кто с виду жёсткий. Разводят в стороны ягодицы, стеная, просят их заполнить… с такими длинными волосами и красивыми чертами лица он уже наполовину женщина.

Роллинс качает головой и усмехается.

— Если все ваши йоркширские женщины походят на него, Зола, неудивительно, что ты отдаёшь предпочтение пажам.

Зола, жестикулируя маленькой ручкой, продолжает:

— И всё же. Представь, как нагибаешь его над столом… Каким узким он был бы. И громким, зуб даю, — он поворачивается к Стиву и облизывает губы. — Как будет на гаэльском _«трахай меня сильнее»_?

Стив встаёт так резко, что скамья, на которой он сидел, заваливается на бок.

— Да? — произносит Пирс, вскинув бровь.

— Если тронешь моего сквайра, — низко и угрожающе говорит Стив Золе, — единственные стенания и мольбы будут исходить от тебя, когда он голыми руками вырвет кишки из твоего живота и ими же задушит тебя насмерть, — он бросает кружку на землю. — Доброй ночи, _джентльмены,_ — произносит он и уходит.

Удаляясь, Стив слышит, как Роллинс имитирует звуки поцелуев и как остальные люди Пирса хохочут и свистят, но ему плевать. Покинув замок, он идёт, не заботясь о том, где очутится, пока не оказывается совершенно один посреди рощи в противоположном направлении от ристалищ.

Он сползает вниз, прислонившись к берёзе, и позволяет выйти наружу слезам, отвратительному клубку гнева, разочарования и страха.

И, опустив руку, прижимает её к своему сраму. Потому что это было хуже всего в выслушивании грязи Золы. Это его возбудило.

Изображения Баки, непрошенные и нежеланные, всплывали в его воображении. Баки с обнажённой грудью под дождём, размахивающий тренировочным мечом. Баки в Стивовых доспехах и рыцарском поясе, низко покоящемся на бёдрах. Баки в конюшнях, прильнувший к седлу и приглашающе расставивший ноги. Баки на коленях, прикрепляющий ремни шоссов и глядящий снизу вверх на Стива, чтобы убедиться, что делает всё верно.

Стив достаёт из штанов напрягшийся член и начинает его поглаживать, представляя, как Баки, руки которого перемещаются с кожаных ремней на бёдрах к члену и высвобождают его от льняных складок брэ, поднимает на Стива глаза точно так же, как делал, прикрепляя Стивовы доспехи. _Я всё делаю правильно? Что мне делать дальше?_ И затем берёт Стива в рот, и эти полные губы, способные за один вздох превратиться из неприрученных в испорченные, теперь растянуты вокруг члена Стива, принимая его целиком быстро и небрежно, и, отстранившись, он стонет и умоляет Стива его трахнуть, Стив говорит, что нельзя, что они в шатре и с минуту на минуту должны выйти, что их могут услышать, но продолжает вбиваться Баки в рот, и Баки пылает от желания, позволяя использовать себя, дикарь для всех кроме своего Стива, Стива, который любит его…

Стив кончает сокрушительно сильно, настолько, что воздух спирает из-за разлившейся в груди боли от ранения, настолько, что голова кружится. И он сидит там, позволяя горячим слезам сбегать по щекам, пока его член обмякает, а сперма на руках остывает, превращаясь в неприятное липкое месиво.

Потому что он любит Баки.

Своего сильного, храброго, дикого Баки, который очаровывает озлобленных геральдических клерков оскорблениями на латыни, которому Энджи в рот заглядывает и который скинул Брока Рамлоу в кучу конского дерьма, потому что победа в турнире много значит для Стива.

Теперь он знает название парящего чувства, появляющегося в груди при взгляде на сквайра. Теперь он знает имя песни, какую поёт его тело при прикосновении к другу.

Это _любовь._

И она несбыточна.

В реальность Стива возвращает шелест листвы. Если б на его месте был везунчик, это оказалась бы полевая мышь или белка, занимающаяся своими ночными делами.

Но Стив — не везунчик.

Из тени выходит Пирс и становится перед ним.

— Что ж, — говорит барон Александр. — Как я погляжу, ему удалось тебя совратить.

Стив заталкивает член обратно в штаны и поднимается, вытирая руку о ствол дерева.

— Я предпочитаю думать, что это было взаимно, — произносит он.

Пирс весело фыркает.

— Стивен. Он из семьи, которая игралась с судьбами наций, ещё когда как наши пращуры были обычными нормандскими копьеносцами. Если начистоту, во всей этой кутерьме я сожалею лишь о том, что мне никогда не представиться шанса посоперничать с ним напрямую, посмотреть, что он мог бы сделать, дай ему немного власти, — он скрещивает руки на груди. — Так что нет, Стив. Тебя совратили. И чем раньше ты осознаешь, как необычайно тебя обставили и что единственно верное решение — не лезть на рожон и делать то, что велено, тем лучше для тебя же.

Лицо Стива расплывается в лишённой эмоций ухмылке.

— Видите ли, здесь-то Вы и оступились. Теперь я знаю, что Вы лжёте. Ведь… ведь Вы не знаете его. Вы лишь _думаете_ , что знаете.

— И как часто ты лжёшь, Стив? Своему священнику? Мальчишке? Девчонке Картер, полагающей, что твоя любовь принадлежит ей? Какую поразительную паутину лжи ты плетёшь, — улыбается Пирс. Его тон меняется, становится серьёзным. — Вот в чём дело, Стив. Я никогда не лгу. Это бессмысленно. Я лишь представляю правду в верном ключе. А сейчас я делаю то же самое для тебя: союз с этим мальчишкой приведёт тебя на неправильную сторону истории. Ни одна сила в Европе не сможет спасти мальчика от его судьбы, и, когда он пойдёт ко дну, он утащит за собой всех, кого коснулся. Подумай об этом, сэр Стивен, и спокойной ночи.

Отсалютовав, Пирс испаряется в ночи.

Стив ковыляет к ристалищам в подавленной тишине. Баки уже спит, распластавшись на спине на своей половине тюфяка. Стив смотрит на него и задумывается о тепле, оставшемся в нём, и том, ради чего его нужно беречь. И приникает к Баки, уложив голову мальчику на плечо и обняв рукой за грудь.

Баки сонно мычит и приоткрывает один глаз.

— Расскажу завтра, — сопит Стив, притягивая его ближе.

Баки открывает и второй глаз и приподнимает пальцами Стивов подбородок, рассматривая опухшие красные глаза и высохшие дорожки слёз.

Он согласно мычит.

— Только тебе нужно спать на спине, иначе рана может опять открыться.

— Хорошо, — произносит Стив, и руки Баки обвивают его.

***

Следующим утром, за завтраком, Стив встречается с Пегги, все они верхом на скакунах. У Пегги лошадь гнедая, а её спутница, изящная темнокожая девушка в жёлтом платье, едет следом на вороной.

— Это леди Фатима, — говорит Пегги. — Её отец — аристократ из Египта, который очень хочет продавать в Англии хлопок, а лорд Арундел очень хочет помочь. Поэтому он отправил младшую дочь налаживать с нами, варварами, связи.

— И как Вам у нас? — спрашивает Стив.

— Слишком влажно, слишком холодно, вы слишком редко принимаете ванну, а еда у вас до ужаса пресная, — улыбается женщина. — И всё же я считаю, что мне повезло. Моя старшая сестра уехала на Русь.

— Бедняжка, я всё ещё думаю, что нужно организовать спасательную миссию, — говорит Пегги. А затем подмигивает Стиву: — Поехали, я выбрала идеальный маршрут.

Они молча едут по извилистой гаревой тропе, вдоль которой раскинулись вязы, подальше от земель турнира и к угодьям ровных пашен, разделённым редкими рощами дубов и ясеней. Фатима отстаёт, но не сильно: не теряет их из виду, но определённо находится вне слышимости.

— Итак, — наконец произносит Пегги, — я слышала, у тебя внезапно появился интерес к международным делам. Что же на тебя нашло?

Стив потирает большими пальцами кожаные поводья Либби.

— У Брока Рамлоу кое-что на меня есть. Это заставило меня осознать, что, если не начну давать сдачи, могу потерять всё, — он переводит взгляд на Пегги, вдруг занервничав. — Дайте мне в руки меч, и во меня заиграет вся уверенность мира. Но _этот_ вид битвы, шпионы, влияние, тайны… Я теряюсь, Пегги. Совершенно теряюсь, — он прикрывает глаза. — Брок хотел, чтобы я проиграл турнир.

— Но ты не проиграл.

— Мы не проиграли, — поправляет Стив.

Пегги вскидывает идеальную тёмную бровь.

— _Мы._

Стив вздыхает.

— Я был… ранен сильнее, чем всем известно, когда упал во время поединка. У Роллинса было копьё с наконечником, покрытым гипсом и покрашенным, чтобы сойти за допустимый. Мой сквайр… взял дело в свои руки. В последних сшибках участвовал не я. Это был _он._

— Хм, — произносит Пегги, чуть удивлённо выгибая губы. — Он… тот ещё чудак.

— Это точно, — говорит Стив, и маленькая личная улыбка чуть грозится прорваться через тщательно сдержанное выражение лица. — Я боюсь за него.

Пегги фыркает.

— Брок Рамлоу — громила, глупый настолько, что тебе не нужно его сражать. Тебе нужно лишь терпеливо ждать, когда он сразит сам себя.

— Если бы Брок был нашей единственной проблемой, нам бы крупно повезло, — шепчет Стив.

— Думаю, нам сюда, — говорит Пегги, сворачивая на боковою тропу, которая, извиваясь серпантином, ведёт к вершине горного хребта с видом на чудный небольшой замок.

Стив едет следом. И глядя, как Пегги мягко покачивается в такт движениям лошади, понимает, что прозрение прошлой ночи остаётся истиной и при резком дневном свете. Это не было порождением пьяного, вымотанного и лихорадочного безумия прошлой ночи, на что надеялась крохотная его часть.

Он _души не чает_ в Пегги. Она красавица, она неизменно одета с иголочки, она смешлива, она держится верхом стол же хорошо, сколь это свойственно мужчинам, она умна, и она одновременно уверенна в себе и сдержанна. Она воплощение всего, чего ему _следует_ хотеть физически.

И всё же этого нет.

Он пытается представить в фантазии у берёзы Пегги, и это кажется отчего-то _неправильным._ Внутри лишь влажный пепел, в то время как с Баки внутри разгорается пожар разрушительной силы.

И всё же ему хочется смеяться с Пегги за обедом, карабкаться с ней на деревья, танцевать, смотреть, как она растит детей, и она может разбираться с чёртовой _политикой,_ а он может управлять поместьем и заниматься битвами…

…и любить Баки.

— Готов к первому уроку? — спрашивает Пегги, выдёргивая его из грёз, когда они добираются до рощи на вершине хребта.

— Конечно, но предупреждаю: ученик из меня ужасный.

— О, этот будет простым, — говорит Пегги с загадочной полуулыбкой, как у сфинкса. — Ведь ты уже знаешь ответы, — и затем, остановив лошадь, указывает на хорошенький маленький замок внизу. — Видишь женщину возле камелий? Знаешь, кто она?

Стив присматривается. В обнесённом стеной саду, у розового куста камелии, стоит богато одетая женщина средних лет, светловолосая и с красивой фигурой. Позади неё ждут две служанки. Она ему не знакома. Но вот глаза Стива поднимаются к знамени, развевающемуся с башни замка: на разделённом на четыре части полотне виднеются лилии и львы.

Лилии, означающие Францию, и Львы — Англию.

Он рвано вдыхает.

— Изабелла, — произносит он. — Королева-мать.

Пегги больше ничего не говорит, и Стив наблюдает за женщиной, за захватившей приютившую её страну и свергнувшей собственного мужа королевой, которую позже подавил её же сын, смотрит, как она бродит по месту своей сельской ссылки. Она срезает едва распустившийся цветок, и он падает к её ногам, где его подбирает склонившаяся служанка и кладёт в корзинку. Когда она подходит к следующему кусту, из её руки выскальзывает платок, и одна из спутниц подхватывает его прежде, чем тот успевает коснуться земли. Служанка оббегает королеву-мать и падает на колени, предлагая его вернуть.

Ни разу Изабелла не обращает взгляд на женщин, ни разу не заговаривает с ними. Они лишь декорации её жизни, как скамья или гобелен.

— И всё же в определённом смысле она мне симпатична, — вздыхает Пегги. — Она была крайне амбициозной женщиной, дочерью сильного короля, а вышла за короля слабого, который не обращал на неё внимания. Была бы партия получше, и было бы побольше умений в её действиях, она могла бы объединить две свои страны, — она бросает на Стива озорной взгляд из-под ресниц. — Хочешь услышать мою любимую историю о ней?

— Ни за что бы не отказался от твоих историй, — тепло отвечает Стив.

— Льстец, — фыркает Пегги. — Эта история может заставить тебя передумать. Всё началось, когда Изабелле было семнадцать. Она была замужем за Эдуардом уже пять лет. И у неё был сын. Наследник. И она начала саботировать собственную династию, Капетингов, во Франции. Это было достаточно легко. На Рождество она подарила сводным сёстрам, жёнам своих младших братьев, по рукодельному кошелю. А весной, к своему удивлению, увидела, как их носят двое привлекательных молодых рыцарей Нормандии. Так что она стала выжидать, нашла себе шпионов и уличила их всех за прелюбодеянием в Нельской башне во время поездки на выходные. Женщин сослали, а два брата, короли Франции, умерли один за другим, не оставив наследников мужского пола.

— Это… — начинает Стив, не находя слов. — Это самый жестокий и хладнокровный поступок, о каком мне доводилось слышать. С собственной _семьёй._

— Ах, но это ещё не самое интересное, — продолжает Пегги, пока они смотрят, как вдовствующая королева Изабелла бесцельно копошится в саду с цветами. — Золовки на самом деле не были частью её интриги. В лучшем случае они были сопутствующим ущербом.

— Кто был целью Изабеллы?

— Её старшая сестра, первый ребёнок Филиппа, — говорит Пегги. — Любимица. Сосватанная императору Священной Римской империи, но влюбившаяся, говорят, в шотландского лорда. Скандала было достаточно, чтобы Его Императорское Величие расторг помолвку. Филипп был _в ярости._ В рамках буквы закона он не лишал её наследства, она до сих пор остаётся принцессой Франции, но в душе? Она была отвержена. Финансово. В обществе. Она никогда не была волевой и темпераментной, каким был её отец, и он уничтожил её за это.

— Боже мой, — бормочет Стив. — Что же это за отец.

— Не думаю, что возможно быть одновременно и хорошим отцом, и великим королём, — говорит Пегги, пришпоривая лошадь. Гнедой скакун идёт к тропе, петляющей вниз — прочь от маленького замка, обратно к Ньюмаркету. — Филипп выбрал величие. Для себя, для Франции, — Пегги поднимает взгляд на Стива, и её проницательные, умные глаза изучают его голубые. — Мой отец какое-то время был послом при французском дворе, и, знаешь, он встречал Филиппа Красивого. Прозвище ему дали как нельзя лучше. Высокий, темные волосы, светлые глаза. Ямочка на подбородке. До нелепого привлекательный. Этакий король из сказок, — Пегги наклоняет голову, как если бы делала важное замечание: — И его старшая дочь пошла в него.

У Стива внутри всё опускается, и в желудке оседает ужасное ощущение.

— Что с ней случилось? — умудряется он выдавить из себя.

Пегги улыбается.

— Она исчезла. К лучшему, вероятно. Подумать только, что случилось бы, выйди они замуж и роди наследника. Мальчик имел бы притязания на французский трон серьёзнее, чем у короля Эдуарда или Филиппа Валуа. _Представь_ масштаб бедствий, Боже мой.

— Как её звали, Пегги? — произносит Стив. Он чувствует тошноту, будто всё его тело в иголках.

— М-м? — произносит совершенно невинно Пегги.

— Дочь, — скрежещет Стив. — Любимицу.

— Мне казалось, тебе не интересна политика королей Франции, — хмыкает Пегги, поглаживая лошадь.

— _Пегги,_ — рычит Стив.

— Ты знаешь её имя, Стив, — журит его Пегги.

Стив, прикрыв глаза, произносит имя, которое тёмной ночью несколько месяцев назад прошептал ему напуганный мальчишка со сломанной ногой:

— Уинифред.

— Да. Видишь? Ты _и правда_ знаешь ответы. Разумеется, большинство думает, что она уже скончалась, — говорит Пегги.

— Да. Скончалась, — бормочет Стив. — Она умерла. В прошлом году.

— Как жаль, — произносит Пегги. — Я хотела бы с ней познакомиться. Она прожила жизнь по своим правилам, не слушая больше никого. Мало у кого хватает на это смелости.

— Я… я должен идти, Пегги, — произносит Стив.

***

К моменту, когда Стив добирается до ристалищ, ему удаётся успокоиться и перейти от безрассудного галопа, каким ускакал от Пегги и леди Фатимы, к более приемлемой прогулочной езде. Спрыгнув со спины Либби, он проводит её через лагерь. Теперь, когда зимний сезон завершился, а король уехал, некоторые рыцари складывают павильоны, стремясь поскорее отправиться домой. Другие отдыхают, отсыпаются от похмелья и наслаждаются тем фактом, что больше не нужно перемещаться в очередной город на очередной турнир. Стив едва отвечает всем новым друзьям, выкрикивающим его имя, пока продвигается к их всё ещё стоящему маленькому шатру. Вокруг так много разного шума, но всё перекрывает биение его сердца, отстукивающего: _«это не может быть правдой,_ _это не может быть правдой»._

Баки сгребает лопатой конский навоз. Его рубашка спущена на бёдра, он весь грязный, босой и прекрасный. Он мягко напевает под нос что-что на французском, наполняя огромное ведро, и собирается поднять его, чтобы отнести к куче в конце поля.

Стив думает о Изабелле и том, как слуги падают ниц, чтобы словить оброненный ею платок и не дать тому коснуться земли.

Прежде чем он успевает подумать, его рука оказывается на руке Баки и освобождает того от смердящего ведра.

— Я сам, — произносит Стив. — Ты не обязан.

Баки хмурится.

— Почему? Это моя работа, — он тянется за ведром и забирает его. — Кроме того, на тебе приличная одежда, а стирать её — _тоже_ моя работа.

— Нет. Это… не стоит, — запинается Стив. — Теперь я буду стирать её сам, — он снова хватается за ведро. — Давай его мне. Это ниже…

Глаза Баки ширятся от осознания, и на лице его появляется страдальческое выражение.

— Стив, — вздыхает он, ставя ведро на землю.

— Прости.

Баки поднимает глаза, и взгляд его холоден.

— Кто.

Стив стонет.

— Пегги. Думаю, до этого додумался Арундел. Они не говорили мне, дали возможность догадаться самому. Боже мой, Баки, я… — он начинает опускаться на колено.

Баки, запаниковав, озирается по сторонам и, хватая за предплечье, тянет Стива наверх.

— Нет. Стив. Встань. Стив, _пожалуйста._ Люди глазеют, — он силой поднимает Стива на ноги и, притянув ближе, шепчет на ухо: — Ты совал в меня свой член. Преклонять передо мной колени тебе стоит только в одном случае: если мы занимаемся сексом. Просто… забудь об этом, ладно? Ничего не изменилось. _Ничего._

— Но… почему ты мой сквайр? — говорит Стив. — Ты мог сбежать, в Плимут. Взять лодку через Ла-Манш. Ты расчищаешь лошадиное дерьмо, когда мог бы… — Стив машет рукой на восток, в сторону Франции.

Баки, склонив голову, глядит на Стива с глубочайшим раздражением. Вздохнув, он отпихивает Стива.

— Если ты настолько туп, что не понимаешь, нет смысла называть тебе причину, — он вновь подбирает ведро. — Сейчас я собираюсь вывалить наше лошадиное дерьмо в огромную гору лошадиного дерьма, а когда вернусь, прими решение, когда мы уезжаем: днём или завтра.

Бормоча что-то на гаэльском, он шагает прочь.

— Баки…

Баки лишь ворчит и показывает ему неприличный жест, а бадья с навозом от ходьбы бьётся о его ногу. На дорогах настоящая давка из людей, покидающих турнир, поэтому Стив решает отложить отъезд до завтра. Когда-то необъятный и богатый городище павильонов теперь обратился в намного меньшее королевство, в котором осталось палаток десять. Баки исчезает с луком, а возвращается помывшийся и с двумя жирными форелями, которых они жарят на костре.

Стив говорит мало, Баки, как и всегда, довольствуется молчанием.

Внутри же на разум Стива сходит лавина мыслей и беспокойств. Ему начинает казаться, что, стоит ему в чём-то разобраться, земля тут же под ним разверзается, открывая под собой огромную бездну того, в чём ему ещё предстоит разобраться. Мало ему было осознать, что он влюбился в своего сквайра. Принять решение, что в мире, полном убийств, обманов и предательств, он больше не станет корить себя за грех, основа которому любовь.

Но нет, всё всегда может стать хуже.

Он влюблён в _принца,_ человека, который, когда естественный порядок вещей восторжествует (а так и будет, это всегда происходит), станет для него недосягаем настолько, словно оказался на луне.

Если Стив не сорвёт план Пирса, с Баки произойдёт нечто ужасное, в этом он уверен. Если он _сорвёт_ план Пирса, Баки воспарит обратно к королевскому положению. Что бы Стив не предпринял, он потеряет Баки. И как бы ему ни хотелось верить в искренние слова мальчика, на Рождество склонившего перед ним колено и поклявшегося Стиву в верности, мальчик рано или поздно вырастет и получит в наследство мир гораздо больший, нежели Дартингтон.

Стив дёрганый и неспокойный, и примерно часом позже, когда им пора ложиться спать, Баки решает, что с него хватит. И выражает это вздыхая и усаживаясь на Стива сверху, прижав к земле везде, кроме груди, которую бережно избегает, чтобы не навредить ране.

— Прекращай, — рычит Баки.

— Не могу, — произносит Стив. — Господи Иисусе, ты ведь _принц._

Баки со стоном падает на спину рядом с ним.

— Да. Изабелла — моя тётя, Эдуард — кузен, нет, ни с одним из них я не встречался, если бы во Франции позволялось монархии передаваться по женской линии, я мог бы быть первым в очереди за короной, но это невозможно, потому и мне там места нет. Вместо этого я без гроша и без земель служу сквайром саксонскому куску идиота, которого слишком сильно заботит геральдическая чушь.

Вдруг Баки, ахнув, тычется лицом в лицо Стива и ухмыляется.

— Стив. Ты только представь. Лорд Моррис в штаны наложит. Заявлюсь я и выложу всю свою родословную, поищите-ка это в своей книге, лорд Магнус. Бедная старая летучая мышь сыграет в ящик.

Стив фыркает.

— Баки, не издевайся над геральдическими клерками. Без них английское рыцарство пошло бы прахом.

— Вот и первый шаг в моей мстительной войне, — шипит Баки. — Но вообще нет, — добавляет он нормальным голосом. — Они освобождаются от моей мести ввиду приличной латыни.

— Гнев его был могуч, но эпиграммы он не тронул, — фыркает Стив.

— Верно сказано.

Стив качает головой и ёрзает.

— _Теперь-то_ что, — стонет Баки.

— Я… у меня было _много_ секса с членом французской королевской семьи, — произносит Стив.

— Не сказал бы, что _много,_ — ворчит Баки. — Скорее _недостаточно,_ — ухмыльнувшись, он вжимается пахом в пах Стива. — Этому члену ужасно сильно нравится _твой_ член.

— Я люблю тебя.

Баки каменеет, распахнув глаза.

Из Стива вырываются всхлипы.

— Я любил тебя раньше и люблю сейчас, и мне предстоит тебя потерять.

— Погоди, что? — говорит Баки. — Это ещё почему? Я никуда не денусь, Стив.

Он принимается поглаживать руками бока Стива вверх и вниз, будто успокаивая напуганную лошадь.

Стив отчаянно подаётся прикосновениям навстречу.

— Я должен был раньше рассказать тебе. Я был так напуган. Пирс, Пирс знает о нас, — выдыхает Стив. — Меня не покидает чувство, что мир непрестанно путает нам все карты.

— Плевать. Мы их за пояс заткнём, — говорит Баки, прижимаясь губами к Стивову лбу, где залегла беспокойная морщина. — Я _выбрал_ быть с тобой, Стив. Если все узнают, кто я, мне придётся на какое-то время уехать, чтобы разобраться с делами, но _послушай меня,_ — он берёт в руки лицо Стива и глядит тому в глаза до смерти серьёзно. — Я всегда буду к тебе возвращаться. _Всегда._ Даже если для этого мне придётся вытащить самого себя из могилы.

Стив жмурится.

— Не шути так.

— Знаю, — выдыхает Баки, прильнув лбом ко лбу Стива. — Чш-ш. В следующем месяце мне исполнится восемнадцать. Затем мы соберём озимую пшеницу, а после будет турнир в Бёрствике. Я буду с тобой. Если ты захочешь взять меня с собой.

Стив качает головой.

— Ты смешон. Конечно же, я захочу взять тебя с собой. Ты всё, чего я хочу. Но ты мог бы получить _намного большее,_ Бак.

— Ты был рядом, когда у меня не было ничего, — говорит Баки, а затем ухмыляется. — Вдобавок, в моей семье есть восхитительная традиция делать глупости ради любви.

— Только у принца хватит наглости бросить всё ради другого мужчины, — говорит Стив.

— Или у свинаря, — отвечает Баки. — Уэйд чуть не отдал жизнь за Питера.

— Но мы где-то между, — произносит Стив, вновь чувствуя, как слёзы начинают покалывать уголки глаз, — _нам нельзя._ Мы повязаны родами и обязанностями, необходимостью в наследниках…

Баки скатывается на спину и прижимается к Стиву.

— У меня нет ответа. Я не знаю, что делать.

Когда он заговаривает снова, голос его грубоват от эмоций.

— Я никогда не хотел претендовать на престол Франции, но стану, если это позволит нам быть вместе, — он фыркает. — Король страны, которую я даже не помню. Что за глупая шутка.

— Ты уже король страны, — произносит Стив, проводя пальцами по лицу Баки, по великолепным скулам, по сильной челюсти. — Очень маленькой, состоящей из сельского рыцаря, его меча и его сердца.

Баки мычит, приникая к Стиву с поцелуем.

— Мои земли непревзойдённо красивы, — бормочет он, с обожанием пробегаясь пальцами по телу Стива, царапая ногтями и подбираясь к лобковым волосам. — Леса золотисты, а достопримечательности… — его рука оглаживает мягкий член Стива, начавший наливаться кровью от прикосновения, — впечатляющи.

Стив жмурится и шепчет:

— _Пожалуйста._

— И находясь вдали от своей страны, любимой мною всем сердцем, — произносит Баки, перебрасывая ногу через Стива и усаживаясь сверху, — я раздавлен и угрюм, и довольствоваться мне приходится работой собственных рук — лишь холодное утешение в сравнении с тёплыми объятиями моего пристанища.

 

 

~*~

[примечания автора]

Даты и места турниров исторически верны, спасибо, [Эдмунд Барбер](https://www.amazon.com/Edward-III-Triumph-England-Company/dp/0713998385). Я приняла 30 миль в день за среднюю скорость перемещения маленькой группы верхом. С тяжёлыми повозками/для большой группы/при плохой погоде выйдет медленнее, а если менять лошадей — быстрее (но это маловероятно, разве что вы чрезвычайно богаты). Если хотите побольше узнать о дорожной сети средневековой Англии, [дерзайте](https://www.jstor.org/stable/2590730?seq=1&;page_scan_tab_contents#page_scan_tab_contents).

Прототип сэра Мориена — сэр Мориен из сказаний о Короле Артуре, знаете, чёрный рыцарь, который был друганом сэра Ланселота, но ещё и хорошенько так однажды надрал Ланселоту задницу. Он появился в сказках в 1200, примерно тогда же, когда появился Галахад. Прототипами сквайру Ибрахиму послужили сразу трое сарацинских рыцарей из сказок о Короле Артуре — сэру Паломиду экранного времени досталось больше всего. Там же сэр Фейрефиз, который был старшим сводным братом Персиваля и у которого было витилиго. Другими словами, в XIII веке у англичан совсем не было проблем с историями о чёрных рыцарях, выбивающих дерьмишко из их белых любимчиков и становившихся потом с ними друзьями по интересу в виде размахивания кулаков. Может, современным авторам фэнтези тоже стоит как-то к этому поспокойнее относиться, смекаете?

Вы должны понять, что сказки о короле Артуре являются, по сути, первой вселенной фанфикшна в открытом доступе. Народ сейчас полагает, что версия Томаса Мэлори — та самая версия, будто он сам их написал или типа того. На самом же деле он просто отобрал свои любимые из огромного количества историй, веками рассказываемых в тавернах и у костров, и записал. Это не его истории. Он их не создавал. Он их лишь «навыбирал».

Видеть в Мэлори всю артуриану это словно сжать весь фандом Стаки до одного-единственного фанфика. И даже если это был бы хороший фик (скажем, большинство будет не против, если нам останется лишь «This, You Protect» от Owlet [«Требуется прикрытие» в переводе от Sungrill — прим. переводчика], это всё же оставило бы без внимания множество других версий персонажей канонных и персонажей внехарактерных, а также довольно популярные альтернативные вселенные и кроссоверы. То, что нам осталась только определённая подборка историй о короле Артуре, не означает, что не существовало чрезвычайно более разнообразной вселенной этих историй, многие из историй которой, быть может, были даже более популярными. Подробнее [здесь](https://elodieunderglass.com/2012/10/13/713/) [Статья на английском: «Чёрные рыцари, Зелёные рыцари и Цветные рыцари повсюду: Раса и Круглый стол» — прим. переводчика].

И помните: история — это всегда нечто большее, нежели книги, написанные её победителями, особенно если к ней каким-либо образом приложили руку викторианцы, потому что викторианцы рушат всё (секс, гейство, большую часть Южной Азии, добротный кусок Африки, частично Китай…).

Ниже хорошая схема европейского вооружения раннего XIV века (снизу справа). В примечаниях к следующим главам мы поглубже окунёмся в эволюцию вооружения и приёмов ведения войны.

[Специально для вас я картинку перевела, потому что я солнышко, но, если кому-то хочется узнать, как вся эта жуть называется на английском, [получите, распишитесь](http://www.umich.edu/~marcons/Crusades/topics/war/euroarms.gif) — прим. переводчика.]

Такой штуки, как лорд Галлоуэйского леса, не существует и никогда не существовало, но, может, мне удастся пробудить в вас интерес, чтобы вы потыкали по статьям на [Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%81_\(%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4_%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%8D%D1%8F\)) про королей Галлоуэя XII и XIII веков?

Изабелла была единственной выжившей дочерью Филиппа Красивого. Но были ещё две дочери, не дожившие до зрелости: Маргарет и Бланка. Инцидент в Нельской Башне и правда имел место быть, и причина его состояла в том, что Изабелла взбесилась из-за передаренных кружевных кошельков. А дальше эффект домино: её братья не успели завести детей, потому что были слишком заняты гневом на своих жён и попытками с ними развестись. Вследствие всего этого династия и пришла в упадок.

 

* * *

1 Ристалище — площадь для конных состязаний, а также само рыцарское состязание.

2 Бугурт — групповая схватка, бывающая как конной, так и пешей. Однако в отличие от меле бугурт не основная, а дополнительная дисциплина турнира, являющаяся, скорее, развлекательной, и участвовали в ней сквайры, а не рыцари.

3 Хауберк — вид доспеха, представляющий собой длинную кольчугу с капюшоном и рукавицами (капюшон и рукавицы могли выполняться как отдельно, так и составлять единое целое с кольчугой).

4 Сшибка — рыцарский поединок на копьях.

5 Мойры — в древнегреческой мифологии три богини судьбы (у древних римлян они назывались Парками).

6 Лэрд (англо-шотл. laird — землевладелец, лорд) — представитель нетитулованного дворянства в Шотландии. Лэрды образовывали нижний слой шотландского дворянства.

7 Котарди (также блио) — средневековая верхняя одежда. У женщин отличалась расширяющимися рукавами, которые могли доходить до пола. Котарди, или верхнее платье, надевалось на киртл, или нижнее платье. Пример: 


	9. Февраль-июль 1334: Империя чувств

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пепел, пепел — все падают ниц.

Когда Баки проводит руками по Стивовой груди, тот дрожит. Он зажмуривается, отдаваясь ощущениям. В безмолвии ночи раздаются лишь звуки сверчков и потрескивание костров нескольких оставшихся участников турнира. Но для Стива мир снаружи растянутой парусины их маленького шатра отсутствует, не существует никого кроме него и мужчины сверху, оседлавшего его бёдра.

Губы Баки блуждают по его челюсти от подбородка до мочки уха, а после Баки шепчет:

— Полагаю, то масло ты не привёз?

Стив отрицательно машет головой.

— Я не… Я думал, что могу… — открыв глаза, он поднимает взгляд на Баки. — Я был идиотом, возомнившим, что любовь исчезнет, если закрою на неё глаза.

Баки кусает его за шею, посылая заряд боли-удовольствия к паху Стива.

— Мой идиот, — рычит брюнет. — Безумец, водящий дружбу с мальчиком в клетке.

Вес Баки исчезает с ног Стива. Стив слышит, как тот копошится в одной из дорожных сумок, подвешенных к деревянному каркасу шатра, чтобы не намокли. Стив хотел бы, чтобы сейчас было светло как днём или чтобы у них хотя бы горела свеча, ибо даже от очертаний задницы и бёдер Баки в темноте перехватывает дыхание.

Из гортани у Баки выходит тихий радостный звук, и внезапно он, вновь оседлав Стива, тянется за его правой рукой.

— Благо сквайр и конюх я хорошо подготовленный: я взял с собой масло для кожи. Помимо прочего.

Раздаётся тихий хлопок откупоренной пробки, а затем Стив ощущает холодную влагу на пальцах и резкий запах масла.

Стив содрогается: желание вибрирует в нём, словно струна лютни. Он пробегается пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра Баки, перемещаясь к яйцам, мягким и тяжёлым, и оборачивает рукой его член, чувствуя, как тот, дёрнувшись, наливается кровью в его хватке. Баки рычит, двигая бёдрами чуть вперёд, пытаясь заставить Стива переместить пальцы дальше, заставить пальцы эти оказаться внутри него. Но Стив его игнорирует, продолжив поглаживать до стояка. Ему даже не нужно к себе прикасаться. От тихих звуков, издаваемых Баки, — отчасти нетерпеливое ворчание, отчасти невольные едва слышные хныканье и стоны — Стив уже твёрд и сочится смазкой.

Наконец Баки хватает руку Стива и подносит туда, где её желает: значительно дальше.

 У Стива вырывается довольный смешок, полный нежности, и он забирает из рук Баки бутылочку с маслом. Он перемещает пальцы выше и удерживает их там. Достаточно близко, чтобы Баки ощущал против своего входа их тепло, их близость. Но всё же не касаясь. Пока нет.

Когда дыхание Баки обращается в отчаянное тихое стенание, когда Стив чувствует, как мышцы ноги того начинают трястись, он, наконец, дотрагивается. И Баки выгибается дугой, всё его тело напрягается, будто от припадка. Будто прорвало плотину. Изо рта Баки обрушивается волна шёпота — сквернословия и обожания, — когда тело его толкается вниз, к пальцам Стива, всё ещё дразняще кружащим вокруг дырочки.

— Ты ведь и для себя продлеваешь ожидание, — шипит Баки, когда Стив входит самым кончиком пальца внутрь и опять отнимает его.

И тогда что-то в Баки меняется: появляется нечто одичалое и тёмное, развернувшееся в едва уловимом изменении позы и ухмылке, которую Стив не видит, но жизнью поклясться готов, что она есть. Это подобно чему-то первобытному, что искрится в Стивовом желудке каждый раз рядом с Баки. Для кого бы то ни было ещё Стив существует за ширмой тяжёлых доспехов хорошего рыцаря, хорошего защитника. Но один лишь взгляд Баки оставляет его обнажённым. Баки видел его худшую сторону и всё равно его любит. И от этого… от этого Стиву хочется обладать им, оградить его от вреда мира с яростью, о существовании которой внутри себя прежде даже не подозревал.

Стив слышит, что Баки посасывает два собственных пальца, и его пробирает дрожь — любопытство подсовывает его воображению картинки того, что мальчик задумал.

Его дрожь обращается в удивлённый вздох, когда Баки, едва касаясь, проводит подушечками пальцев вниз, к члену Стива.

— Посеявший ветер в конечном итоге пожнёт бурю, — выдыхает Баки, наклоняясь к Стиву с поцелуем сладким как мёд.

А затем эти пальцы ползут выше по стволу, потирая крайнюю плоть.

Стив толкается вверх — и бёдрами, и пальцами, — хрипя от нужды. Из него пытается выбраться животное. Он начинает проникать пальцами в Баки и выходить из него, быстро и глубоко, и, когда он попадает по нужному местечку, Баки откидывает голову и впивается зубами собственный кулак, сдерживая вскрик удовольствия.

И Стив, лёжа на спине, поднимает взгляд, смотрит на выгнувшуюся мускулистую грудь Баки, на его член, уже твёрдый и со стекающими каплями, и он так сильно любит его в это мгновение, что, думается ему, мог бы попросту распасться на части, попросту отпустить себя и бросить все на произвол судьбы, и всё было бы хорошо. Баки собрал бы его заново.

— Готов? — шепчет Стив.

— Боже, да, — выдыхает Баки, наклоняясь и снова целуя Стива, когда Стив вынимает пальцы.

Стив очерчивает рукой жёсткие линии бедра Баки, ощущая, как еле заметно под его пальцами перемежаются мышцы, когда Баки растворяется в поцелуе. А затем Баки тянется назад и берёт в руку Стивов член, направляя его в себя. Прервав поцелуй, он медленно опускается на него, выдыхая.

Стив зажмуривается. Это рай.

И если за это действо его отправят в ад, он охотно предастся огню.

Наконец, когда мальчик принимает его полностью, вес Баки оседает на нём. Его рука скользит ниже, пальцами цепляясь за Стива, и на мгновение они замирают, и в ночи слышится лишь их дыхание.

А после Баки начинает двигаться. И несмотря на огонь, разгорающийся внутри у обоих, это уже не исступленный, отчаянный ритм предыдущих свиданий, ведь страх ушёл. Каждый поцелуй перестал быть прелюдией к прощанию. Это не станет их последним разом.

Скорее наоборот: это их первый раз.

В качестве любовников. В качестве партнёров. В качестве самих себя.

Баки качает бёдрами, насаживаясь на него медленно и нежно, в то же время переплетясь с ним пальцами рук. Стив потирает большим пальцем ладонь Баки, чувствуя мозоли от меча. Он прижимает их к губам. Баки над ним мычит, проводя пальцами по Стивовой улыбке.

И затем перемещает руку Стива к своему члену.

— Да, Ваше Высочество, — бормочет Стив, чем выбивает из Баки рык, и плоть мальчика сокращается вокруг Стива.

— Это… это неверный способ заставить меня прекратить так говорить, — стонет Стив, начиная двигать рукой по члену Баки.

Баки ускоряет темп, пока Стив не теряет возможность говорить вовсе. Стив сгибает колени, упираясь ногами в пол шатра и подмахивая бёдрами в такт с Баки. Так они долго не продержатся. Слишком хорошо. Стив чувствует, как Баки кончает первым, как его член, дёрнувшись, изливается Стиву на руку, на его тело, и как он сжимает внутри себя Стива, словно горячими бархатными тисками. Стив тоже совсем близко, и он, схватив Баки за бёрда, вдалбливается в него жёстко, неряшливо и сбивчиво, пока оргазм не обрушивается и на него. Он садится и кончает, притянув Баки, Стив от нужды осязать тело мальчика вокруг себя обнимает его руками, утыкается лицом в шею Баки и, задыхаясь, бормочет его имя, содрогаясь от экстаза. Баки держит его точно так же крепко: руки его будто обхватившие его стальные прутья, и вместе они находятся на пике наслаждения, будучи в поле вдалеке от домов обоих, но обретя свой истинный дом друг в друге.

Они держат друг друга, пока Стив не обмякает и не выскальзывает из него, а потом еще немного. После Баки, чуть дрожа, укладывает Стива на тюфяк и натягивает на них кучу из их плащей. Баки идеально устраивается подле Стива, словно подходящий кусочек пазла, который давно считался утерянным. И Стив не в силах сдержать сорвавшиеся с губ восхищение и благоговение, поглаживая Баки по волосам:

— Я люблю тебя, мой принц, — шепчет он, оставляя на щеке Баки поцелуй.

— Не произноси этого, Стив. Не привыкай это произносить, — бормочет Баки, неуютно поёрзав рядом. — Говорить такое вслух небезопасно даже между нами. Я не более чем твой шотландский сквайр, — он ухмыляется. — Которого ты можешь любить.

Стив накручивает один из тёмных локонов на указательный палец, и он тут же выпрямляется.

— Но Пирс знает. Арундел догадался, — произносит он, принимаясь накручивать другой локон.

Баки отодвигается, отстраняясь от его крепкой хватки.

— Стив, — голос его серьёзен. — Если выяснится, кто я, а Эдуард пойдёт с войной на Францию, я должен буду умереть. Им придётся меня убить. Вероятнее всего, они меня убьют в любом случае, даже если я буду тише воды, но… — Баки вздыхает. — Я не знаю. Пирс не убил меня, когда нашёл, значит, нашёл мне применение живым.

— Я думаю, Арундел хочет нам помочь, Бак, — говорит Стив, притягивая Баки обратно в свои объятия. — Думаю, он не хочет войны. У него есть деньги и влияние, чтобы защитить нас, — Стив хочет сказать больше, объяснить ситуацию с Пегги, но не знает как.

Баки стонет, пробираясь через всё ещё путаные мысли.

— Я думаю, Арундел хочет одурачить Пирса, а мы до ужаса соблазнительные пешки, — произносит Баки. — Послушай, Стив, лучший способ для Арундела дискредитировать Пирса — публично привлечь ко мне внимание Эдуарда. Пирс предстаёт в отвратительном свете, Арундел занимает освободившееся место Пирса — бум, я всё ещё должен умереть, если Англия поднимется против Франции. А если я и сбегу во Францию… — Баки качает головой. — Зачем Филиппу де Валуа меня принимать? Я угроза. Я даже _выгляжу_ как мой дед. Французские бароны смогут использовать меня, чтобы заставлять Филиппа плясать под свою дудку. Будь паинькой, или мы вернём положенного короля-Капетинга.

— Люди и правда настолько ужасны? — шепчет Стив.

— Поверь мне, — говорит Баки, проводя пальцами по Стивовой груди вдоль ключиц. — С самого детства в меня вдалбливали целую тайную историю моей семьи, пока она не въелась в подкорку. Триста пятьдесят лет жесточайшей династической политики, — он поднимает взгляд на Стива; глаза белые как лёд под завесой тёмных ресниц. — Корона не удержится так надолго у семьи хороших людей, Стив. Как и у тех, кто не учится на ошибках предшественников, — его голос почти сходит на нет. Стив не видит в темноте, но ему думается, что Баки, возможно, краснеет. — Моя мать, обставленная Изабеллой, так и не смогла оправиться от стыда. Она хотела убедиться, что её судьба не повторится со мной.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты родился под другим именем, — вздыхает Стив, проводя губами по скуле возлюбленного.

— М-м, — мычит Баки. — Но тогда я не был бы собою и, скорее всего, никогда бы не встретил тебя.

— Но, скорее всего, был бы счастлив, — сонно бормочет Стив, потому что Баки тёплый в холодной ночи.

— Я счастлив сейчас, — прижимаясь к нему, отвечает Баки.

***

Поездка обратно в Дартингтон нетороплива; весна проглядывается в почках на деревьях и низких первых цветах сезона, и Стив ощущает такое же перерождение: что-то зелёное в нём пробивается к солнцу через холодную землю.

Ему думается, что всему миру наверняка видно, насколько он влюблён, но никто, кажется, не замечает: все заняты собственными заботами. Но Баки всё же приходится шлёпать его по рукам, когда тот пытается помогать ему слишком усердно. Стив больше не позволяет и намёку на истинное положение Баки сорваться с губ, но всё равно об этом думает. Когда они наедине, он по-прежнему смотрит на Баки с восхищением. Словно заносит в книгу крошечные детали, которые ранее не замечал или неправильно интерпретировал: то, как он держится. Его гордость, основанная не на браваде, рожденной неуверенностью в себе, как у Рамлоу, а на насмешливом тихом превосходстве. Его образование.

Часть Стива желает остаться с ним навечно здесь, на дороге, без возложенной на плечи ответственности. Но чем ближе становится крошечный девонский уголок Стива, тем больше оба начинают неосознанно ускоряться. В последний день пути они встают до рассвета, чтобы успеть домой к обеду.

У них не выходит.

И вина целиком лежит на Баки.

Свернув на тропу, одна из развилок которой ведёт к манору, а другая — к Стивову озеру, Баки вскидывает бровь.

— Может, стоит немного поплавать перед прибытием домой, — произносит он, и голос его многообещающе низок. — Почиститься.

Стив знает, что на уме у Баки что угодно, но никак не водные процедуры, но всё равно поворачивает Либби к лесу, а предвкушение поднимается в нём подобно внезапно пробудившимся светлячкам. Они привязывают трёх лошадей у края леса и спускаются по лесистому склону к озеру.

— Итак, — улыбается Стив, снимая пояс и меч и вешая их на ветку дерева. — Плавать?

— М-м, может, через минуту, — произносит Баки, поднимаясь к их скале и опускаясь на колени. Он, стянув рубашку и бросив её на усыпанный листвой край скалы, ухмыляется Стиву. Следом слетает его пояс, но его он не откидывает. Вместо этого он кладёт клинок и ножны на край скалы и наматывает кожаный ремень на руку. — Сперва мне хотелось кое-что проверить.

И этот взгляд.

Взгляд, ведущий прямиком к неприятностям.

Стив выскальзывает из ботинок, штанов и рубахи и подходит к Баки абсолютно обнажённый.

— И что ты хотел проверить, сквайр? — спрашивает Стив, глядя вниз на мальчика. Он уже твердеет лишь от покорной позы Баки перед ним.

Баки придвигается и, будто послушное животное, прислоняется подбородком к Стивовой ноге, поднимая на него глаза, темнеющие от похоти. Он моргает длиннющими ресницами, словно невинный. Стиву хорошо известно, что он вовсе не таков.

— Смогу ли заставить тебя кончить лишь играясь с твоей грудью и грязно разговаривая, — произносит Баки. И задевает поцелуем самый край паха Стива.

Разум Стива пустеет, а когда у него снова выходит мыслить, он опускается на колени столь быстро, что вызывает у Баки восторженный смешок. Баки, прильнув, целует его, мягко заводя его руки за спину и направляя к лодыжкам, чтобы тот за них ухватился. Баки оказывается позади него, и Стив ощущает старую мягкую кожу ремня Баки, оборачивающего его запястья и лодыжки. Тело Стива наклонено назад, выставляя перед любовником грудь и член.

— Всё хорошо?

Стоящий сзади Баки пробегается ладонями вверх по Стивовым рукам, успокаивающе, вопрошающе. Стив прижимается к нему, потянувшись пальцами связанных рук. Баки, заметив движение, переплетает их пальцы, приникнув с поцелуем к загривку. Наэлектризованная холодность воздуха вокруг его обнажённого тела против жгучих прикосновений и влажного горячего рта. Поцелуи превращаются в укусы, когда Баки добирается до плеча Стива. Баки, простонав, отнимает руки от Стивовых и ведёт ими по Стивовой груди вниз, проходясь по бёдрам и кружа по заднице. Хватка Баки становится собственнической, укусы его посылают через Стива заряды болезненного наслаждения, и за каждым укусом следует успокаивающий поцелуй.

Баки раздвигает половинки задницы Стива в стороны и проходится двумя пальцами меж ними, к яйцам и обратно. Он прижимается к Стивовым связанным ногам, упёршись коленями в ступни, и Стив ощущает его тяжёлое возбуждение против собственных предплечий.

И затем Баки рычит и отстраняется.

— Нет, — голос его низкий от вожделения, — у меня есть план.

— Ни один план не выдерживает контакта, — бормочет Стив, выгибаясь и сокращая мышцы на заднице. Он оборачивается через плечо. Баки разглядывает его, глаза у него дикие, и он держит в руке собственный член, уже твёрдый и пунцовый.

— Прекрати, Стив.

— Заставь меня.

И тогда Баки вновь прижимается к нему сзади. И пока его губы клеймят рот Стива, ладони его тянутся к Стивовым соскам. Он настойчиво перекатывает в пальцах две розовые бусины, и всё тело Стива целиком вспыхивает. Стив теряет всякую возможность продолжать поцелуй и в состоянии разве что ахать в рот Баки.

А Баки толкается в его связанные предплечья, размазывая возбуждение по Стивовым рукам, впившись в грудные мышцы Стива. Голова Стива кренится вперёд: настолько ему хорошо.

Баки даже ни разу не коснулся его члена, а Стив уже возбуждён до такой степени, что не в силах мыслить.

Баки выцеловывает дорожку до Стивовой мочки и нежно зажимает её в зубах, покусывая, пока его руки измываются над грудью Стива.

— Только посмотри, — шепчет Баки, вновь выкручивая Стивовы соски, прежде чем обхватить его грудь ладонями. — Всё это принадлежит мне. Твоё чёртово тело, Стив… то, что оно со мной делает. То, что я хочу сделать с тобой… — бормочет Баки, целуя и кусая мягкую плоть за ухом. Одной рукой Баки опускается ниже вдоль дорожки светлых волос на прессе Стива, но останавливается прямо над Стивовым членом. Стив разочарованно стонет и несогласно толкается навстречу его руке.

— Нет, малыш, — произносит Баки, обходя Стива и оказываясь перед ним.

Он обрамляет коленями колени Стива и обхватывает руками его бёдра. Наклонившись, он вбирает в рот левый сосок Стива, ненадолго успокаивая после сурового обращения. Пока на груди ощущается жар рта Баки, пальцы его продолжают играться с другим соском. Затем Баки начинает соски Стива поочерёдно то покусывать, то необыкновенно нежно щёлкать по ним языком. Стиву приходится стиснуть зубы, чтобы сдержать крик. Он извивается в путах. Ему одновременно хочется придвинуться к Баки и отстраниться, заставить его остановиться, но также хочется большего. Его тело поймано на острие ножа между болью и удовольствием: он чувствует, что по лицу его катятся слёзы, а член до боли твёрд. И временами Баки придвигается достаточно близко, что Стив ощущает тепло тела мальчика возле своего паха и выгибается сильнее, пытаясь получить больше трения о ноющий член.

— Не-а, — улыбается Баки, вобравший в рот грудь Стива. Он отстраняется.

Хуже всего то, что он видит, насколько Баки тоже твёрд, и он хочет что-то с этим сделать.

— Развяжи мне руки, — произносит Стив, и Баки подчиняется, обходя Стива и наклоняясь, чтобы развязать узел на поясе.

Стив тут же тянется назад и, схватившись за бёдра Баки, вдавливает их в себя, пока не чувствует член Баки, примостившийся меж его половинок, а Баки истязает его грудь одной рукой и сжимает его член другой, и он жмётся к любовнику, ощущая, как тот вздыхает и шипит, ощущая, как он начинает толкаться бёдрами вверх.

Стив отводит руку Баки от своего члена, возвращая её на грудь.

— Жёстче, — задыхаясь, произносит он. — Больше. Я близко.

Баки, издав низкий первобытный рык, прижимая Стива ближе, сильно толкаясь вдоль его задницы. Он нападает на Стивову шею ртом, целуя жёстко и мокро, пустив в ход зубы. Он царапает ногтями Стиву грудь, хватается за соски, оттягивая и выкручивая. Больно столь же неистово, сколь и приятно.

— Блядь, — рычит Баки, выделяя каждое слово толчком, выкручиванием. — Ты. Целиком. Мой.

И, кончая, Стив думает: _«Да, да, я твой»,_ тело его трясётся, слёзы соскальзывают с уголков глаз, когда его член наконец сбрасывает напряжение. А затем Баки берёт его в руку, и этой сильной загрубелой руки, обернувшейся вокруг члена сразу после того, как он кончил почти нетронутым, чуть ли не слишком много, воздействие слишком интенсивное, и Стив пытается сжаться в клубок, пытается ухватиться за землю, не распасться на части, пока продолжается оргазм.

Баки опускает его, медленно поглаживая Стивов член, прикосновения его становятся мягче, нежнее, пока свободной рукой он потирает его бок. Стив оказывается на земле, упёршись локтями и коленями, всё ещё дрожа, всё ещё падая в бездну. Грудь и соски его горят от свежего в памяти огня, но теперь тот смешивается с холодом воздуха, и это тоже приносит своего рода наслаждение, и он вновь содрогается — его тело едва способно с этим справиться.

Когда момент проходит, Баки поднимает его, разворачивая Стива к себе лицом и обнимая. Из Стива словно все кости вынули, и он тонет в тепле Баки. Они ничего не говорят, лишь держатся друг за друга, пока Стив не чувствует что-то против бедра и не осознаёт, что Баки до сих пор твёрд. Он скользит рукой по изрядно мускулистому телу любовника, опускаясь туда, где начинают расти тёмные волосы.

— Стив, ты не должен… — начинает Баки, но, когда Стив берёт его в рот, замолкает. Стив чувствует, как всё тело Баки напрягается, когда начинает опускаться, начинает посасывать вверх и вниз ствол Баки и довольно мычит оттого, какую власть имеет над Баки. Он ощущает, как руками Баки зарывается в его волосы. Баки начинает слегка толкаться бёдрами, почти неосознанно, и Стив чувствует вкус тёплого солёного предэякулята, просочившегося в рот.

Стив поднимает взгляд на Баки. Тот смотрит на Стива с каким-то поражённым восхищением, словно Стив — его личное чудо. Он накрывает одной рукой Стивову, а другой продолжает нежно гладить Стива по голове, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы. Стив сосёт усерднее, проходясь языком вверх и вниз по члену Баки, и в качестве награды рука оттягивает его волосы. Ритм бёдер Баки начинает сбиваться, и совсем скоро Баки отстраняет Стива. Обернув рукой собственный член, он толкается — раз, два — и кончает Стиву на лицо.

Баки чуть не падает спиной на мшистый камень. Потянув Стива на себя, он закидывает на него ногу, чтобы удержать сверху.

— Кажется, обед мы пропустили, — бормочет Стив, уткнувшись лицом в шею Баки.

— Это всё ты виноват, — лепечет в ответ Баки. — Ты всё внимание отвлекаешь…

Над озером раздаются громкие гулкие звуки, будто лёд ломается или дробятся ветви деревьев. И звуки эти повторяются снова и снова.

И тогда Стив осознаёт, что это аплодисменты. Кто-то хлопает в ладоши.

Он отскакивает от Баки — сквозь него проносится ужас — и поднимает взгляд.

— Браво! — раздаётся с вершины каменного островка. — Кажется, мы всё же нашли, кого повесить.

Это Брок.

Ухмыляясь, он говорит что-то о Пегги Картер, но Стива отвлекает резвое оживление сбоку. Баки уже движется к нему. С губ его слетает звериное рычание, а в руках его клинок.

— Баки, нет! — кричит Стив, бросаясь к нему, но Баки вырывается из его хватки и швыряет клинок.

Тот врезается в дерево в нескольких дюймах от броковского уха.

— Промахнулся, — скалится Брок.

— Это предупреждение, — клокочет Баки. — Если ты хоть что-то предпримешь против нас, хоть кому-то проболтаешься, я убью тебя и всех, кто тебе дорог.

Брок вскидывает руки, и на лице его играет ядовитая улыбка.

— Я королевский шериф! Я завтра же могу приехать и увезти вас из Дартингтона за волосы, и ни один из вас ничего с этим поделать не сможет.

— Но ты этого не сделаешь, — говорит Стив, изо всех сил стараясь излучать авторитет, коего у него не было. — Потому что Пирс держит тебя на привязи, и пока он не готов тебя спустить. Так что беги домой к хозяину, уродливый ты пёс, и гавкай на того, кому есть дело.

Баки злорадно ухмыляется и лает на Рамлоу чередой ужасающих, почти нечеловеческих звуков. Закончив, он поворачивается к Броку спиной, перестав обращать на него внимание.

Рамлоу багровеет от ярости, завладевшей им до дрожи, и, выхватив клинок Баки из берёзы, метает его обратно в мальчика. В краткое мгновение, в мгновение, от которого замирает сердце, оружие разрезает воздух, но Баки отшагивает в сторону и проворно ловит его, когда то пролетает у его плеча.

Брок тычет в них указательным пальцем, пытаясь сформулировать устрашающий ответ. Губы его кривятся от отвращения.

— Я тебя достану, — всё, что он умудряется прошипеть, прежде чем отправиться обратно к своим землям.

Стив, подождав несколько минут, едва ли не обрушивается на Баки.

— Однажды я его убью, — шепчет Баки.

Стив лишь качает головой. Баки скорее чувствует, чем видит это.

— Поехали домой, — произносит он. — Я устал. Я хочу домой.

— Хорошо, — произносит Баки.

***

Для людей манора они натягивают счастливые маски, а за ужином наперебой рассказывают о приключениях на турнирах. Но как только становится приемлемым уйти, Стив извиняется за них обоих, ссылаясь на изнурённость. Он хочет рассказать Энджи о Броке, о том, что в поместье Пирсов шпион, но не знает как. Энджи захочет узнать, почему Брок им угрожал. И вместе с тем, чувствуя, что Энджи знает о его чувствах к Баки, он боится, что произойдёт, если он скажет ей, что они любовники. Сейчас, по крайней мере, если Брок попытается распустить слухи, Энджи сможет их отрицать и не лгать.

Этой ночью в покоях они с Баки держат друг друга в объятиях, как и каждую ночь в течение двух недель, проходящих в ожидании падения дамоклова меча.

Но не прибывает епископ. Ни толпы, ни латники не омрачают их ворота.

Они почти поверили, что инцидент с Броком обойдётся, когда ночью перед днём рождения Баки раздаются крики.

Огонь.

Это в каком-то роде логично. Сжечь свинаря за любовь к другу, свалив вокруг него в кучу боярышник и бросив в него факел. Сжечь лорда за любовь к другу, предав огню его манор.

Дартингтон — поместье старое, глинобитное, и крыша его покрыта соломой: это вовсе не элегантный камень современных зажиточных маноров. Поджечь соломенную крышу трудно — труднее, чем людям кажется, учитывая, как плотно она уложена. Но как только пламя её охватывает, потушить его невозможно.

Стив пробуждается от самого первого крика и, придя в чувство, тут же слышит дым. Повсюду чересчур светло для глубокой ночи. Баки тоже вскакивает, скатываясь с кровати и хватая рубаху.

— Чёрт, — рычит он.

Потолок по краям стены, прилегающей к большому залу, светится. Завидев это, Баки распахивает глаза.

— Чёрт, — повторяет он.

Стив, напялив рубашку и схватив рыцарский пояс, уже направляется к лестнице.

— Баки, — кричит он через плечо. Баки, стоя посреди комнаты, затягивает собственный пояс и оценивающе оглядывает комнату с паникой в глазах. — Скорее!

— Ты иди, — говорит Баки. — Выведи всех из поместья. Я следом.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Стив, прекращая идти к двери.

Баки машет в сторону книг сэра Абрахама, в сторону зеркала его матери.

— Твои вещи, — произносит он.

— Забудь о них, — говорит Стив, открывая дверь. В него врезается горячий воздух, опаляя волосы и брови, и Стив, закашлявшись, отшагивает обратно в комнату. Поместье — адское пекло.

Судя по крикам паники снаружи, добрая часть обитателей поместья, кажется, сумела выбраться. Он зовёт Энджи, Клинта, хоть кого-нибудь.

Откликается Клинт.

— **Выбирайтесь** , — кричит мужчина. — **Крыша вот-вот обвалится на кухню!**

Баки отпихивает его и бросает в окно связанный в узел плащ.

— **Клинт! Лови!** — затем оборачивается к Стиву. — Что дальше? — спрашивает он.

Из конюшен раздаётся ржание лошадей. Огонь пока не добрался ни до сарая, ни до конюшен, но ветер уже разносит искры в ту сторону, и лошади начинают паниковать.

— Забудь о вещах, — говорит он. — Вытащи лошадей.

Баки, кивнув, перебрасывает ногу через подоконник. Это рискованно: окно маленькое, чтобы можно было прикрыть в холодную погоду. Стив кивает. Он прыгает, и Стив глядит, как тот приземляется и срывается к конюшням.

Стив в последний раз оглядывается через плечо на большую семейную кровать с тяжёлым шерстяным балдахином, который начинает охватывать пламя. На резной сундук, сделанный на свадьбу матери его матери. На маленькую комнатку, служившую ему домом всю его жизнь и теперь обращающуюся в пепел.

И затем тоже прыгает.

Баки выезжает из конюшен на неосёдланном Номаде, ведя за веревку остальных лошадей. Все они в ужасе: высоко поднимают ноги и трясут головами. Даже если бы огонь так и не добрался до конюшен, велик шанс того, что лошади от паники разбежались бы или сами себя бы поранили, оставшись так близко к пеклу. Лошади инстинктивно знают, какое зло в себе таит огонь, даже если никогда не испытывали его на себе.

Стив кричит:

— Отведи их в северный сарай, останься с ними на ночь.

Баки кивает. В северном сарае тремя пастбищами дальше они хранят сено. Ирония в том, что построили его вдали от дома на случай, если сено загорится.

Пока Баки уводит группу лошадей, Стив замечает, что на поясе у него клинок и старый Стивов меч, а через плечо перевешен охотничий лук. Стив кряхтит себе под нос, довольный тем, что Баки додумался схватить оружие, которое они хранят в конюшне, но лучше бы он взял ещё и хауберк.

Он шагает ко внутреннему двору и про себя пересчитывает собравшихся, пока жар огня бьёт ему в спину. Люди, столпившись, глядят на пылающее имение. Сложно сказать, кто есть кто. Все завёрнуты в плащи, держа в руках что смогли унести, а лица их скрыты дымом. Он находит Энджи. Пьетро. Кэти. Клинта. Лукас, скорее всего, со скотом, так что о его пропаже не стоит беспокоиться, по крайне мере пока. Двух из трёх девочек-кухарок. Шестерых слуг.

— **Энджи,** — проталкиваясь через напуганную толпу к своей управляющей, произносит Стив. — **Кого-нибудь не хватает? Все смогли выбраться?**

Энджи кивает. Она стискивает в руках железную кастрюлю, наполненную кухонными ножами, которые раньше всё время пытался выкрасть Баки.

— **Мы все здесь. Кэти уехала навестить семью, её ма родила ещё одного, ей нужна помощь, а Скотт помогает Лукасу с окотом овец.**

Энджи всхлипывает, вздрогнув от ужасного треска, раздавшегося в воздухе, когда крыша поместья начинает медленно обваливаться. Дом им словно кланяется, зная, что это его последнее выступление, и извиняясь за состояние, в котором их покидает.

— **Я дважды всё в кухне проверила, Стив,** — задыхаясь, говорит она сквозь слёзы. — **Ты же знаешь, что я всегда это делаю. Все лампы и свечи были потушены, камин догорел до тлеющих углей за решёткой.**

— **Я знаю, как ты внимательна,** — произносит Стив, обнимая её, кастрюлю и всё остальное. — **Это были не мы, в этом я уверен.**

Тогда Энджи поднимает на него глаза, красные от дыма и плача.

— **Это был Брок,** — шепчет Стив. — **Я должен был сказать, что нужно держать ухо востро. Он в ярости, что проиграл турнир в Ньюмаркете, и мы вновь пересеклись с ним по дороге обратно. У Баки на него накинулся, что было совершенно оправданно,** — он осознаёт, что этого недостаточно, что Энджи заслуживает узнать правду целиком. — **Энджи, Баки и я…**

Энджи щипает его за руку.

— **Я знаю,** — шепчет она. — **Всем бы нам найти кого-то, кто будет смотреть на нас так, как вы смотрите друг на друга,** — она тоже ёрзает, тяготимая виной. — **Перед Рождеством нам на кухне помогали несколько детей. Один расспрашивал про Баки. Я мелкого крысёныша выпроводила, проложив ложкой по голове за то, что суёт нос не в своё дело, но, думаю, он видел вас двоих.**

Сжав её ещё раз в объятиях, Стив через её плечо смотрит на стены солнечных покоев, которые наваливаются друг на друга, посылая высоко в небо сноп искр — жалкие и опасные подражатели звёзд, глядящих сверху. Отпуская её, он произносит:

— **Нужно найти всем безопасное место.**

Энджи кивает и посылает Кэти к амбару, прямо за конюшнями, чтобы выпустить куриц и гусей. Они, возможно, не вернутся, но уж лучше так, чем чтобы они сгорели заживо, если ветер всё же перебросит огонь дальше. Слишком поздно забирать хранящиеся там плуги, косы и сельскохозяйственные орудия или же зерно.

Стив повышает голос, подзывая своих людей, вынужденных покинуть дом:

— **Если у ваших семей есть дома на наших землях, вернитесь к ним на ночь. Завтра встретимся здесь, чтобы забрать что сможем из обломков. Если вам негде переночевать или дома слишком далеко, идите за мной к северному сараю.**

В итоге с ним остаётся отряд из восьми человек, включая Энджи, Кэти и Клинта, который всё ещё сжимает в руках узелок, брошенный ему Баки. На занимающую обычно пятнадцать минут прогулку к старому большому сараю уходит, скорее, часа полтора, потому что все они постоянно оглядываются на алеющий склон позади. На гибель их дома. Каждый словно надеется: сейчас они обернутся, и Господь скажет: «Я ведь пошутил», и Дартингтон окажется целый и невредимый. И они смогут отбросить бремя и страхи, смогут просто вернуться домой. Но свет так и не гаснет.

И нет больше дома, в который они могут вернуться.

Баки встречает их у входа в сарай, натянув лук и прищурившись. Узнав Стива, он опускает оружие. Узнав и Энджи, он его бросает.

Люди делают всё то, что нужно для отхода ко сну. Они ложатся на усыпанный сеном пол, сгрудившись в кучу. Они натягивают на себя схваченные с собой плащи и закрывают глаза. Привязанные неподалёку лошади переминаются с ноги на ногу и фыркают, но люди притворяются, что спят.

И в приближающемся рассвете Баки крепко прижимает Стива и шепчет тому на ухо:

— Ты это переживёшь.

Когда солнце освещает горизонт, их маленькая группка вымазана в саже, голодна и подавлена. Всё произошедшее кажется ненастоящим, пока они не возвращаются заплетающимися ногами к истлевающим руинам Дартингтон-Холла. От дома, когда-то приземистого и гостеприимного, хоть и не бывшего никогда роскошным, теперь остался лишь чернеющий костяк, острые обломки стен которого устремлены к небу, а крыша открыта безжалостному взору небес.

И Стив понятия не имеет, что делать. До двадцатилетия ему, лорду глубоко погрязшего в долгах манора без гроша на его восстановление, осталось меньше трёх месяцев. Он ощущает, как от стыда и страха пылают его щёки.

Логичным решением было бы попросить лорда по соседству приютить их, пока он не вымолит или не одолжит деньги на восстановление.

Но ближайший к ним лорд — Брок.

В это мгновение Стив до горечи скучает по матери. Она знала бы, что делать. Он думает о том, как она никогда не отступала, никогда не боялась, когда ужасающая мысль всплывает на поверхности его разума, словно труп в тихих водах: что, если она боялась. Что, если его мать тоже притворялась, будучи столь же сбитой с толку и объятой страхом, как и он, оттого, что с ними станет, как долго их маленькое убыточное имение сможет держать голову над водой, прежде чем её накроет волна чересчур большая.

Баки кладёт ладонь Стиву на плечо и сжимает его.

— Кажется, какое-то время поживём в сарае, — говорит он, подбородком кивая в сторону домашнего сарая.

— Кажется, так, — отвечает Стив.

Он сдавливает переносицу; небольшая боль от впившихся в уголки глаз пальцев помогает ему сконцентрироваться. После чего он вздыхает, вздыхает глубоко и медленно. Всюду запах пепла и выжженной земли. «Шаг за шагом», — думает он. Устроим всем ночлег, уже затем будем думать, как восстанавливать поместье.

Весь день уходит на очистку домашнего сарая, перенос из него хлебопашенных инструментов в северный, а солому — в домашний. С утра пораньше появляется Тор, чтобы помочь, как и Скотт, и Лукас, и ещё несколько вассалов. Лошадей возвращают в конюшни, а в их конец перемещают курятник. Из живности в поместье вернулись лишь курицы; жирная красная несушка сидит на полуразрушенной стене и наблюдает за ними жёлтыми равнодушными глазами. Для всех остальных это перебор, ещё слишком рано. Тлеющие угли ещё не догорели, ни у кого не хватает духу искать что-то уцелевшее в огне. Пока нет.

Люди из деревни и крестьяне-вассалы приносят еду. Это до глубины души трогает Стива. У них самих нет еды в избытке, но они всё же что-то нашли, хоть маленький ломоть хлеба.

И все продолжают жить. Все они движутся как в тумане, но всё-таки движутся. Вероятно, думается Стиву, потому, что, если хоть один из них остановится и по-настоящему осознает, насколько плоха их ситуация, они больше не смогут сдвинуться с места. Стив оглядывается на Баки, увлечённого разговором с Энджи. Он беспокоится, что мальчик попытается отомстить Броку, но пока что, похоже, слишком много всего нужно сделать, чтобы попросту привести их жизни в порядок.

По распоряжению Энджи Баки и другие молодые парни начинают расчищать завалы с кухни. Большая каменная жаровня и духовка несильно пострадали, но от остальной комнаты осталась лишь шелуха. Стив с Тором отправляются за древесиной, отложенной для ремонта сараев, и принимаются делать основную крышу. И в течение двух следующих недель ненормальное становится нормой: они спят в сарае и готовят на импровизированной кухне. Превращают в кладовую запасные стойла в конюшне. Работают посменно, чтобы ночью всегда оставался кто-то бодрствующий на случай, если поджигатель вернётся.

В таком состоянии они смогут пережить весну и лето, но с приходом зимы им будет необходим настоящий дом. И это проблема.

Он мог бы пойти за деньгами к Пирсу. Но тогда он окажется во власти Пирса целиком и полностью, даже сильнее, чем сейчас. Или же, что ещё хуже, Пирс откажет и отдаст Дартингтон Броку, вынудив Стива стать рыцарем в подчинении у Брока.

Он не может ехать к Пирсу.

У Арундела тоже есть лишние деньги, но Стив не хочет становиться обязанным вместо одного влиятельного лорда другому. Особенно тому, кто выиграет, используя Баки как политическую пешку.

Есть и третий вариант. Стив отодвигает его на задворки мыслей, потому что в той же степени, в какой он решит его проблемы, он создаст множество других. Но по мере того, как пролетают недели, приближая май и турнир в Бёрствике, он всё больше кажется единственным оставшимся выбором.

Приданое.

И он правда любит её. Просто… не так, как любит Баки.

Баки, который смотрит на него за обедом через стол в сарае и который пихает его лодыжку ногой.

— Что такое? — говорит он с едой во рту.

Стив качает головой.

— Ничего. Бёрствик уже близко. Пора начинать снова тренироваться.

Баки кивает и хватает ещё один кусок курицы.

— Завтра?

— Да, — отвечает Стив.

К счастью, большая часть их турнирной обмундировки и оружия была в конюшнях и не пострадала от огня.

— Может, позовём сэра Хью? И корнуэльских братьев? — произносит Баки.

— Баки, — стонет Стив, обводя рукой их обветшалое убежище. — Мы не можем никого у себя принять. Не в таком положении.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— У них есть палатки. И, думаю, им не будет до этого дела.

Но Стив отрицательно качает головой. Порой ему сложно заставить Баки понять, насколько жёсткие у них социальные нормы. Потому как то, что Баки знает, что такое абсолютное дно и каково там, и смог оттуда подняться, не значит, что остальные простят ему хоть малейшую оплошность в статусе. Да и кроме того, Баки постепенно достигает уровня, способного сравниться со Стивовым.

— Ты и я. Каждое утро. На лошадях. Можем устроить ристалище не невспаханном бобовом поле.

Баки кивает.

— Я этим займусь.

Стив надеется, что их тренировки не станут зрелищным спортом всего манора, потому что изменение жилищных условий после пожара означает, что у них двоих нет никакой уединённости. Разумеется, они каждую ночь спят в сарае в объятиях друг друга, когда ни один из них не стоит на часах, но в паре футов от них две дюжины других людей. Не то чтобы эти люди сами не занимались сексом, тихо, в темноте — а иногда не так уж тихо. Но им с Баки нельзя.

Они ухватываются за любую возможность: в конюшнях, прижавшись к стойлу. За деревом глубоко в роще отчаянные рты ищут друг друга, быстрые руки заползают под рубашки и расшнуровывают штаны. Но всегда есть риск быть обнаруженными, и Стив скучает по возможности быть с Баки не второпях. Скучает по времени, утерянному в вере, что он сможет неведомым образом погасить чувства к мальчишке.

Ударять друг по другу мечами и копьями по меньшей мере эффективный, хоть и совершенно неудовлетворительный, способ выпустить на Баки своё чувство отчаяния и безысходности. Он мечтает трахнуть Баки на поле, в доспехах, мечтает утащить Баки к ближайшей роще и поставить того на колени, чтобы мальчик ему отсосал. Но, как он и опасался, их тренировки становятся популярным событием, на которое собираются от горстки до дюжины подбадривающих их вассалов и друзей. Он знает, что это помогает всем отвлечься от гибельного состояния их земель. Он не прочь стать для всех отвлечением. Просто ему хотелось бы найти отвлечение и самому себе.

В Бёрствик они отбывают сразу после Майского праздника. Стив обнимает Энджи и тихо уверяет её, что у него есть решение. Что единственная причина, по которой он тащится через всю Англию к далёкому Восточному Йоркширу, — это найти деньги, чтобы отстроить поместье заново, сделать его ещё больше и лучше, чем когда-либо. И она кивает и улыбается, хоть что-то в её глазах до конца ему поверить не сумело.

Поездка занимает десять дней, едут они быстро, останавливаясь в переполненных трактирах вдоль Великой Северной дороги, пока не срываются в Йорке на восток, направляясь к Халлу. Стиву во время поездки становится всё более неспокойно. Он так близко к Баки, каждую минуту дня он проводит рядом с мальчиком, но не с ним. Не так, как ему хочется. Даже ночью им приходится делить трактирную кровать с другими путешественниками.

Баки попросту замыкается в тишине и, чем дольше они продвигаются на север, становится всё молчаливее и много более диким.

В Бёрствик они добираются днём четырнадцатого мая, за два дня до начала турнира. Но для Стива в том, что он блестяще показал себя в зимнем турнирном сезоне, кроется большая проблема: все его узнают. Каждый проходящий мимо рыцарь, завидев знамя со звездой и соколом, заглядывает и приглашает отобедать вместе. Попрактиковаться. Выпить и посудачить. Заняться чем угодно кроме того, чем он хочет заниматься (повалить Баки наземь и трахать, пока тот не закричит), и того, чем заняться должен (найти злато-красное со стоящим на задних лапах львом знамя Арундела).

Поэтому Стив улыбается, машет и обменивается любезностями, а Баки находит лордов Майкла, Магнуса и Морриса и передаёт документы Стива. Стив оказывается с королём в команде хозяев, Брок с Пирсом — в команде гостей. И нечто мелочное в Стиве глубоко радуется шансу пару-тройку раз ударить Рамлоу по голове.

Наконец, наступает ночь, и они с Баки будто впервые за долгие месяцы остаются наедине. Или же в этот поздневесенний вечер лишь создаётся иллюзия нахождения наедине оградившими их от мира тонкими стенами парусины, на несколько часов загнавших их в угол. Какое-то время они лишь глядят друг на друга, почти не веря. И когда в ночи заводят песню сверчки, момент рушится, и они сталкиваются телами. Секс, первый секс, жёсток и быстр: не что иное, как удовлетворение пылающей нужды двух человек, настолько быстрое и тихое, насколько возможно. Стиву хочется кричать, когда он входит в Баки, изливаясь в него, наполняя его, но вместо этого он заглушает вой удовольствия в мягкой коже шеи Баки.

Второй раз более медленный, разбуженный после посткоитальной дрёмы, чтобы целовать, и чувствовать, и ласкать, и заново изучать тела друг друга. Стив перемещает руку Баки ниже, себе между ног, безмолвно задавая вопрос. Баки лишь мягко и тихо рычит, почувствовав под пальцами вход Стива. Он приникает и целует Стива, начав его растягивать. И позже, когда Стив оказывается едва не согнутым пополам, задыхающимся, наполненным Баки настолько, что больно, Баки трахает его так спокойно, так совершенно и основательно, раз за разом не давая ему утонуть в объятиях оргазма, что Стиву требуется час, чтобы Баки наконец позволил ему кончить.

Он всё ещё чувствует последствия на следующий день, выливая на себя ведро воды, а затем одевая придворные одежды, чтобы увидеться с графом Арунделом и его подопечной. Пегги там нет, но граф приглашает его на обед.

— И сквайра своего приводи, — подмигнув, говорит граф.

— К сожалению, он будет слишком занят подготовкой к завтрашнему дню, — возражает Стив.

Он не сказал Баки о своих планах или о своей привязанности к Пегги. Знает, что должен, но также вполне может представить, как Баки отреагирует. Ему нужно выиграть турнир. И он не сможет сосредоточиться на победе, если Баки будет испытывать муки яростной ревности.

Стив знает, что поступает не лучшим образом что по отношению к Пегги, что по отношению к Баки. Но в конце концов речь вовсе не о них. Речь о выживании, выживании людей Дартингтона. Он с обоими будет честным, но позже. После турнира.

Стив осознаёт, что граф задал вопрос.

— М-м? — произносит он. — Прошу прощения.

— Он участвует в состязаниях, твой шотландский мальчишка? — спрашивает граф.

— Да, — отвечает Стив.

— Он победит в сквайровских?

Стив ухмыляется.

— Мы оба победим, — и тогда на лету в его голове созревает ещё один план. — Если Вы любитель ставок, я бы взял это на заметку.

Граф усмехается.

— Это да, так и сделаю. Половину наживы тебе, если вы вдвоём такое провернёте. Мне не доводилось слышать, чтоб и рыцарь, и его сквайр возглавили список.

Стив кланяется.

— Всё бывает в первый раз, — говорит он и удаляется.

Когда Стив возвращается к шатру, Баки натирает доспехи. Мальчик поднимает взгляд и похотливо ухмыляется, глядя на Стивову придворную одежду.

— Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь в чулках, — говорит Баки, и Стив чувствует, как на щёки закрадывается румянец.

— Я кое-что сделал, — произносит Стив. Баки вскидывает бровь. — Тебе придётся выиграть бугурт, — продолжает он. — Любой ценой. Я попросил графа Арундела поставить на нас. Если мы выиграем, получим достаточно денег, чтобы начать отстройку манора.

— Стив, — настороженно выдыхает Баки.

Бёрствикский турнир меньше, чем зимние, те, что южнее, и многие лондонские рыцари не желают ради него совершать такое путешествие. Но вместо них здесь суровые северные рыцари, имевшие дело с реальной пограничной войной против шотландцев и валлийцев.

— Мы справимся, Бак, — произносит Стив с уверенностью, которую ощущает не в полной мере. — Я… у меня есть и запасной план, но мы сможем.

Баки улыбается и проводит ладонью вверх по его ноге, оценивая по достоинству то, как чулки облепляют его мускулы. Глаза Стива закрываются от такой лести, но, почувствовав искру заинтересованности в паху, он отшагивает.

— Бак, нет, мне нужно на обед к Арунделу, я не могу, — лепечет он. — Прости.

Он наклоняется и, едва касаясь губ Баки, целует его. В это мгновение его лирипип — модный длинный конец капюшона — разматывается с плеч, и мягкая шерсть падает Баки на лицо.

Баки морщит нос и весело фыркает, когда Стив вскидывает руки.

— О, чёрт возьми, — ворчит Стив, пытаясь поправить нелепейший предмет одежды. — Избавиться бы к чёрту от этой одежды.

— Это я сделать и пытался, — делано сердито бормочет Баки, — но ты меня прервал, — он поднимается на ноги с присущим ему плавным, естественным изяществом и парой движений умудряется привести капюшон в порядок. Взяв Стива за плечи, он прижимается к его губам с поцелуем, хотя губы его почти расплываются в улыбке. — Будь любезен с графом, Стив, и не делай ничего, чего не стал бы делать я.

Стив насмешливо фыркает.

— Между прочим, он хотел, чтобы ты тоже пришёл.

— Спасибо, нет, — отвечает Баки, и тон его непреклонен.

Стив целует появившуюся напряжённую морщину на его лбу.

— Я уже передал ему твои извинения.

Обед не таков, как он ожидал. За вычетом короля, который ещё не приехал, на турнир прибыли почти все влиятельные пэры: Ситвелл, Морли, Богуны, даже Пирс. И проклятый Брок Рамлоу. Пегги сидит между Стивом и Броком — роза среди терний. Приехал и Сэр Хью, к счастью, и сидит напротив Стива, но сэр Малахи и Мориен на эту поездку не решились, как и сэр Пиаз.

Встреча двух огромных фракций придворных крайне неловка, и все они расправляются с ней с помощью огромного количества выпивки. Арундел, вполне вероятно, за свои расточительные пиры и знаменит, и кружки даже не успевают опустеть, как в них тут же подливают, а его вина и виски — лучшие из тех, что можно купить за деньги. Мужчины разговаривают обо всём и ни о чём сразу, пытаясь выделиться друг перед другом в социальном плане. Стив находит это утомительным и переводит взгляд на Арундела, предположив, что графу такое тоже удовольствия доставляет не больно много. Улыбка на лице графа неизменна, а сам он подталкивает своих друзей всё выше и выше к опьянению, попивая из кружки, которая, кажется, никогда не опускается и не наполняется.

Стив даже оставил попытки притворяться, что пьёт: похмелье — последнее, что ему нужно на завтрашнем утреннем меле. Ему радостно видеть, что Брок пьёт нещадно, и не так уж радостно видеть, как тот всё ближе и ближе придвигается к Пегги.

Пегги, пытающаяся отстраниться подальше от становящихся навязчивее пьяных намерений Брока, тоже не выглядит особо радостной. Но Стив замечает, что она и слишком придвигаться к Стиву желанием не горит. Стив, кашлянув, смещается влево, давая Пегги больше пространства для манёвра.

Пегги, обратив к нему полные благодарности глаза, отодвигается от цепкой руки Брока.

Стив, поймав взгляд Пирса, кивает в сторону Брока, вскинув бровь от его нетрезвого состояния. Пирс лишь пожимает плечами, раскрыв ладони, словно бессилен. Стиву хочется поднять Брока за шкирку и швырнуть в ближайшее лошадиное корыто, но в этом случае ему не избежать последующих неприятностей. Пирс, вероятно, уже знает об огне в Дартингтоне, но Стив бы предпочёл, чтобы Пегги с Арунделом пока что об этом не слышали.

Поэтому, когда Пегги особенно сильно вздрагивает от попытки Брока поцеловать её в щёку, Стив с грохотом ставит кружку на стол.

— Брок! Прекращай, — произносит Стив достаточно громко, чтобы на них начали озираться. — Леди Картер явно не заинтересована в том, что ты можешь её предложить.

Тогда Брок поднимается, сжав руки в кулаки.

— Я хотя бы предлагаю это женщинам, Роджерс, — скалится он, прежде чем нависнуть над Пегги. — Во всём мире всего одна такая милая мордашка, — невнятно произносит он, облизывая губы. — Я так много могу тебе дать. А тебе нужно всего-то дать мне немного…

Кулак Пегги врезается прямо в Броков нос, мужчина отшатывается и, споткнувшись о скамью, приземляется на задницу. Он выглядит совершенно сбитым с толку.

— Мой нос, — гнусаво хнычет он, тыча пальцами в поток крови, начавший изливаться из ноздрей.

— Думаю, нам сейчас самое время удалиться на прогулку, — скрежещет Стив, предлагая Пегги руку. — Быть может, свежим воздухом подышать?

— Согласна, — произносит Пегги. Она всегда была бледнокожей, подобно самой настоящей английской красавице, но теперь она совсем бела, и Стив не уверен: от ужаса ли или же от ярости. Она кладёт маленькую сильную ручку на его предплечье, и Стив кланяется графу.

— С позволения милорда, — говорит Стив.

Арундел машет рукой.

— Её служанка Пеппер пойдёт с вами.

— Разумеется, — отвечает Стив.

Незамужнюю благородную даму ни за что не отпустят с неженатым мужчиной без сопровождения. Худощавая светло-рыжая девушка, тихая, но с осмысленным взглядом, поднимается с одной из крайних скамей и идёт за ними, склонив голову.

Стив с Пегги проходят три круга по полю павильона, прежде чем один из них обретает возможность говорить. Стоит им выйти из шатра, Пегги поспешно отнимает руку от Стива, и Стив задаётся вопросом, что это значит. Возможно, он ошибался. Возможно, Пегги он вовсе не нравится.

— Пегги, — начинает он, пытаясь как-то обратить путаный клубок мыслей в слова.

— Не проси меня выйти за тебя, — мягко говорит Пегги. — Меня не нужно спасать.

— Я… это я заметил, — произносит Стив. — Вообще-то, я теперь ещё больше тобой восхищаюсь. Всякий, кто бьёт Брока Рамлоу в лицо, тут же становится одним из моих любимчиков, — нога Стива попадает в небольшое углубление в дёрне, но он успевает сохранить равновесие. — Эм, не то чтобы ты уже не была моей любимицей, — он останавливается и хлопает ладонью по лбу. Всё у него выходит ужасно. — Вот что я пытаюсь сказать: это не тебе нужно спасение. А мне.

Пегги лишь глядит на него, сдержанно сцепив руки у живота, а уголки её губ подёргивает ухмылка.

— Полно тебе, — произносит она. — Я в это не верю. У тебя почти жуткая способность притягивать неприятности, но рыцарь вроде тебя? Что же может тебя сразить?

 _«Темноволосый шотландский мальчишка»,_ — думает Стив. Но произносит он иное:

— Всего лишь один светоч.

Бровь Пегги недоумённо изгибается.

— В марте сгорел мой манор, — шепчет Стив. — У нас нет доказательств, но мы думаем, это сделал Брок.

— Почему вы не обратитесь к королевскому шерифу? — произносит Пегги.

— Брок — шериф Девона, — вздыхает Стив, — и наш сосед. Если я не найду деньги на восстановление, к нему перейдут мои земли, наши люди.

— Ох, — произносит Пегги. Она начинает идти, и Стив торопится за ней. — Попроси графа, он даст тебе денег, — говорит она ему.

— Я не хочу теперь принадлежать Старку вместо Пирса, — признаётся Стив.

— И поэтому хочешь, чтобы тебе принадлежала я? — спрашивает Пегги.

— Пегги, — стонет Стив. Эта женщина. Она всё время без труда сбивает его с толку. — Ты права. Это нечестно.

— Я подумаю об этом. В этом есть выгода, — произносит она, высоко подняв подбородок. А затем, много тише, добавляет: — Для нас обоих, смею сказать.

Она поглаживает руку Стива.

— Приятно было поболтать. Удачи завтра, — говорит она.

После она подзывает служанку, и они возвращаются к павильону Арундела, оставляя позади совершенно растерянного Стива.

***

Турнир начинается хорошо. Половина рыцарей в меле очевидно страдает от чудовищного похмелья, учтиво обеспеченного графом Арунделом, и в первые пять минут Стиву удаётся так сильно ударить Брока, что тот сваливается с коня. Бессознательного, его уносит его новый сквайр. В первый день поединка на копьях Стив тоже опережает всех на несколько сшибок.

После обеда того же дня Баки сокрушает соперников с бугурте, выбиваясь в финал. Чего ему по-прежнему недостаёт в технике, он восполняет скоростью и безоговорочной, непоколебимой яростью. Зрелище это щекочет нервы, и Стиву думается, что пешие битвы сквайров на самом деле выходят более захватывающими, чем конные рыцарей.

Но мнение его обычно не разделяют. Обычно на бугурт смотрят только рыцари, сквайры которых соревнуются, однако поглазеть на финальную схватку Баки против сквайра сэра Хью, Ролли, собирается целая толпа. Оба сквайра уставшие; оба в течение последних трёх часов участвовали в битвах почти без остановки, и Стив отлично знает, насколько тяжёлым к этому времени уже кажется меч.

Ещё Стив знает, что здесь, в финале, тактика решает всё. Ты не можешь понапрасну тратить силы, потому что лишних у тебя уже не осталось. Перенапряжёшься — не сможешь увернуться или парировать с необходимой скоростью. Как раз этого Стив и боится: что Баки возьмётся за старое, и, когда битва начинается, Баки именно это и делает. Такая тактика ужасна, и работает она лишь против плохих бойцов.

Ролли — не плохой боец. Когда-то Стив проиграл Ролли.

Сердце Стивово стучит у него в горле, когда он смотрит, как Баки кидается на Ролли, шквалом сильных ударов принуждая того отступать. Ролли все их парирует, отходя назад, и Стив качает головой. Баки прикладывает чересчур много силы. Он пытается его прикончить каждым ударом, даже теми, которые Ролли наверняка отразит. Он выматывает сам себя, и Ролли остаётся лишь ждать, когда он замедлится. Баки по-прежнему не видит смысла в тактическом отступлении, поэтому, когда Ролли наносит удар, Баки спасает лишь то, что он успевает парировать.

Стив хочет свирепо глянуть на Баки, но знает, что это в лучшем случае не принесёт никакой пользы, в худшем — такое отвлечение приведёт к поражению.

Нужно нанести три удара по телу или по голове. Первая из трёх побед.

— Ну и ну, — выдыхает кто-то рядом, где до этого никого не было. Стив поворачивается. Граф Арундел, прислонившись к ограде и касаясь плеча Стива, наблюдает за состязанием. — Защищаю свои инвестиции, — бормочет граф. — Твой мальчишка выкарабкается? И который, ещё раз, твой? Тот жуткий, от которого в штаны можно наложить, или тот, что…

— Удар, — кричит стюард, судящий матч.

— Тот жуткий, — вздыхает Стив.

— …только что его ударил, — заканчивает граф.

— Он отыграется, — говорит Стив, в то время как страх начинает пожирать его желудок.

В следующем раунде Баки не меняет тактику. Стиву хочется по чему-нибудь ударить, желательно по Баки. Он видит, как усталость начинает вытягивать из Баки скорость и силу. Ролли тоже устаёт, но не так быстро, как Баки. «Проклятье, Баки», — думает Стив. Ты можешь лучше. Я учил тебя лучше.

Баки уворачивается от парирования Ролли и пытается заблокировать его клинок, подбираясь к нему с внутренней стороны. Но Ролли, должно быть, почувствовав слабость, с лёгкостью отводит клинком лезвие Баки вниз и прежде, чем Баки успевает вновь принять защитную позу, ударяет сбоку по шлему Баки.

Баки отшатывается назад.

Объявив удар, стюард спрашивает Баки, способен ли он продолжать. Баки покачивает, и кажется, что он едва в состоянии стоять ногах. Он не отвечает. Стюард повторяет вопрос.

— Это нехорошо, Роджерс, — бурчит граф.

Баки, подняв руку, кивает. Он продолжит. Он поднимает меч трясущейся рукой. Толпа издаёт коллективный вздох и негромко аплодирует.

Ролли пожимает плечами и поднимает меч. Он знает, что всё кончено. Все знают, что всё кончено. Все кроме Баки.

Ролли шагает вперёд, используя против Баки его же тактику: напирая на него, заставляя отступать сильными ударами, не давая времени прийти в себя. Баки, к его чести, и правда отступает. И тогда Ролли замахивается мечом высоко над головой, и Стив видит, что тот вложил в удар всю силу, весь импульс. Такие удары ломают мечи. Ломают людей.

Но он не достигает цели.

Разносится громоподобный лязг стали о сталь, и Ролли, спотыкаясь, отшагивает назад. Баки не только отразил удар над головой каким-то непредвиденным запасом силы, он ещё и в тот же самый момент пнул Ролли в живот. И затем Баки по-змеиному быстро напирает и сильно бьёт Ролли по правому локтю плоской стороной меча. Меч Ролли падает из рук на землю в то же мгновение, когда первый удар Баки приходится на тело Ролли.

Стюард отмечает удар. По правилам противники после этого должны разойтись, если оба при оружии, но если один из них его лишается, другой сквайр вправе воспользоваться преимуществом. Это отнюдь не вежливо, отнюдь не по-рыцарски, но это и не против правил. Как и пинать соперника в живот.

Баки отшвыривает меч Ролли в сторону и продолжает наступать. И Стив видит момент осознания Ролли своего поражения. К чести сквайра, он не увиливает и не притворяется, что может вернуться в бой. Он лишь преклоняет перед Баки колено и склоняет голову.

Баки дважды мягко касается мечом правого плеча Ролли. Стюард засчитывает удары и объявляет победителя: Джеймс Бьюкенен, сквайр сэра Стивена Роджерса из Дартингтона. Баки кратко принимает победу, подняв руку ввысь, но не сняв шлема, а затем наклоняется, помогая Ролли подняться. Ролли тут же обнимает его, и Баки по-доброму хлопает Ролли по шлему сзади.

И у Стива внутри извивается нечто тёмное и гадкое. Внезапно он испытывает абсурдную ярость по отношению к Ролли, доброму мальчику и добросовестному сквайру, потому что они с Баки уходят с поля, обняв друг друга за плечи в простой братской симпатии.

— Хм, — доносится от Арундела. — Он всегда настолько драматичен?

— Вы даже не представляете.

— Что ж, — тихо говорит граф. — Спасибо милосердному Господу и всем Его ангелам и святым, что судьба уберегла мальчика от трона его деда. Я бы боялся за Англию, воистину бы боялся, — он отодвигается от ограды. — А теперь, если позволишь, мне надо забрать кое-какие выигрыши.

Когда подходит Баки, уже снявший шлем, волосы у него мокрые от пота, а по лицу расползается ухмылка.

Стив опускает взгляд на собственные руки, костяшки которых белеют от хватки за ограду.

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты вытворял, — шипит он.

Стив видит, как счастливый вымотанный блеск в глазах Баки ожесточается, и чувствует себя худшим человеком на земле.

— То, чего ты хотел, — рычит в ответ Баки. — Побеждал.

Врезавшись в Стивово плечо своим, он проходит мимо и топает в сторону их палатки.

Стив бредёт к ней медленнее, репетируя извинения: он знает, что Баки их заслуживает. Дорога усугубляется ещё и тем, что многочисленные рыцари останавливаются, чтобы поздравить Стива с победой его сквайра и сказать, что наслышаны о финальной сногсшибательной схватке. И Стиву приходится признать, что тактику Баки выбрал великолепную, заставив обычно осторожного, держащего всё под контролем Ролли стать слишком уверенным в себе. Просто это не было одной из тактик Стива.

И вот в чем дело, не так ли? Баки больше не нуждается в Стиве. Стив привык к тому, что Баки полностью зависит от него. Баки в цепях. Затем Баки со сломанной ногой. Затем Стив учил его ездить верхом, сражаться и быть сквайром. Говорить по-английски.

Но теперь Баки шагает по турнирным землям гордо и с высоко поднятой головой, будучи принадлежащим самому себе. Лорд Шотландии и принц Франции, труднопреодолимый соперник, остроумный и обворожительный друг. Мужчина, в котором за прошедший год Стив стал каким-то образом отчаянно нуждаться. Баки заполнил одинокую пустоту в жизни Стива теплотой, о которой Стив и не мечтал. Он не может его потерять. Не может.

Баки смывает с себя пот рядом с лошадьми, когда Стив добирается до их шатра. Стив стоит там, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока Баки заканчивает умываться.

— Прости меня, — бормочет он, жестом указывая на поле, где имел место бугурт. — Это было несправедливо.

Баки бросает взгляд на Стива, откидывая тёмные волосы назад, и направляется к павильону. Стив бросается за ним.

— Пожалуйста, — произносит Стив.

Баки оборачивается, медленно и свирепо.

— Ты можешь хоть раз просто сказать, что я хорошо справился?

Стив замирает. Он раскрывает рот, но ни звука из него не выходит. Для Стива его жизнь — это долг. Он не нуждается в похвале и не ждёт её. Просто делает что должен. Но для Баки это выбор. Нелепый и невероятный выбор для кого-то с таким знатным происхождением, как у него: скрываться в качестве сквайра в захудалом поместье в Уэст-Кантри. Он выбрал остаться.

— Я никогда не бываю достаточно хорош, — произносит Баки. — Это ранит.

— Баки, — мягко говорит Стив. — Ты удивительный. Ни в одном языке не найдётся слов, чтобы описать, насколько ты на самом деле хорош.

***

В последний день поединков на копьях пасмурно: небо затянуто дождевыми тучами. Рыцари, с которыми Стив теперь встречается, уже не из знакомого ему круга приближённых наперсников короля. Это суровые пограничные рыцари севера, страстно преподающие мягким южанам жёсткий урок сшибок. И все они охотятся на девятнадцатилетнего чемпиона — Стива.

Стив так просто не сдаётся.

Его лидирование постепенно сокращается, но к середине соревнования он всё равно впереди на несколько копий. Он позволяет себе надеяться, что всё же выиграет. Что Дартингтон получится спасти.

А затем появляется местный огромный рыцарь по имени Брэддок и сбрасывает его с лошади так жёстко, что он проводит без сознания полтора часа. Когда он приходит в себя, всё кончено: турнир выиграл кто-то другой. Стив сверлит взглядом серые облака, голова пульсирует, свист и выкрики чужого имени эхом доносятся туда, где он лежит на траве. Баки сидит на коленях рядом, мокрой тряпкой обтирая ему лоб.

Он скорее чувствует, нежели слышит, как Баки деревенеет, когда слышатся звуки шагов.

— Он сломался? — говорит голос. Стив решает, это Арундел.

Баки качает головой.

— Плохое падение. С ним всё будет хорошо.

Арундел опускается на корточки, чтобы Стив его видел. Стив видит и силуэт женского платья. Пегги.

— Не повезло, парень, — говорит Арундел.

— Простите, — бормочет Стив.

Арундел вздыхает. Он протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до Стивова плеча, но останавливается, когда Баки, сощурившись, издаёт грудной звук.

— Ладно, не трогать, понял, — произносит Арундел, а на лице его отражается беззлобное удивление поведению Баки.

— Баки, нет, — невнятно бурчит Стив, замахиваясь рукой, чтобы шлёпнуть Баки по ноге. — Не груби.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Арундел, поднимаясь и роясь в сумке на поясе. — Это твоё, — продолжает он, кладя на землю небольшой мешочек с деньгами. — Я ставил на вас обоих, но по отдельности, — ухмыляется граф. — Ставки на тебя были плачевны, Стив. А вот его впечатляющи. Тридцать к одному, — он переводит взгляд на Баки. — Мои поздравления, ты крайне прибыльный. Увидимся в Ноттингеме.

С выигрышем и с деньгами, полученными от продажи книг сэра Абрахама, Стив может нанять каменщиков, чтобы начать отстройку нового зала в Дартингтоне. У Стива как раз хватит времени, чтобы добраться домой и всё организовать, прежде чем опять отправиться в июле на север, на ноттингемский турнир. Это будет последним турниром перед сбором урожая, а закрытие сезона пройдёт парой турниров в сентябре вблизи Лондона. Камень дорогой, и времени на него уходит много, и ему понадобится больше денег, чтобы завершить строительство, но Стив не хочет когда-либо снова увидеть, как его поместье горит.

Стив старается не думать о долгах, всё ещё связывающих его с Пирсом. Но он ничего с ними поделать не может; восстановление имения в приоритете. Радость, которую он видит на лицах своих людей, когда они слышат о планах на новое каменное поместье, стоит риска. Он что угодно сделает, чтобы они чувствовали себя в безопасности. С будущими проблемами он будет расправляться в будущем.

Будущее наступает в июле.

На поле павильонов в Ноттингеме Пирс дожидается его. Выражает печаль из-за проблем в Дартингтоне и спрашивает, достаточно ли он велик, чтобы быть самостоятельным имением. Говорит о том, как хорошо было бы Стиву стать вассальным рыцарем Пирса, переехать в пирсовский манор в Солсбери. Как было бы разумнее Пирсу выкупить его долги и передать имение в управление Броку вместе с Ордлингтоном. Как Пирс понимает, насколько тяжёл долг управления поместьем на юных плечах и что Стиву стоит смотреть на это как на шанс насладиться юностью, освободившись от ноши долгов и обязательств. Что Пирс никогда не видел, чтобы Стив веселился подобно другим рыцарям, и как это печально. Пирс ни разу не упоминает Баки, и эта недомолвка наводит на Стива ужас.

Всё так вежливо, так спокойно, так логично. Стив хочет Пирса прикончить. Но всё, что он может, — лишь кивнуть. Кивнуть и задаться вопросом: сам ли Брок додумался поджечь Дартингтон. Вспоминая об этом теперь, Стив находит это слишком хитроумным планом для человека столь неотёсанного, как Брок.

Пирс улыбается, будто ждёт благодарности.

— Дайте мне времени до конца турнира, — говорит Стив. — И позвольте съездить домой и попрощаться, прежде чем это произойдёт.

— Конечно, конечно, — самодовольно произносит Пирс. — Но мы с нетерпением ждём твоего приезда в Солсбери. Почему бы тебе не навестить нас перед жатвой? А переехать можешь после сентябрьских турниров.

«Или, может, никогда», — думает Стив. Никогда — тоже вариант. И приходит в действие последний его план, план самый отчаянный.

 Этой ночью Баки видит, что что-то не так, но, к счастью, мальчик ничего не говорит. Он лишь держит Стива в руках, позволяя Стиву найти в его теле утешение, и не комментирует то, что лицо Стива влажное от слёз, когда он достигает разрядки.

И Стиву остаётся только надеяться, что Баки его простит, когда всё закончится.

В утреннем меле Стив снова попадает в команду короля, и акетоны у них небесно-голубые с золотом, чтобы почтить присутствующую королеву-мать. До Стива дошли слухи, что за лето между Эдуардом и его матерью Изабеллой наладились своего рода дружественные отношения и что она совершила несколько поездок ко двору. В Ноттингеме, в общем-то, турнир крупнее, чем в Бёрствике, и здесь вдвое больше королевской свиты, что означает, что больше южных пэров постарались приехать. Лорды Марч — влиятельные бароны, безраздельно правящие пограничными территориями между Англией и Уэльсом, — тоже участвуют, хоть и дорога в Ноттингем из их поместий — немаленькое путешествие.

Стиснув зубы и молясь о храбрости, Стив выезжает на арену.

Он вскидывает руку, когда объявляют его имя, и аплодисменты не более, чем пустой шум.

А затем вместо того, чтобы, как и каждый турнир прежде, уйти к линии, в которую выстроилась остальная команда, он подъезжает туда, где расселись жемчужины английской знати. В глаза бросается Арундел, пестрящий красным и золотым. А рядом с ним Пегги. Стив подводит Номада как можно ближе к ней и, сняв шлем, глядит ей в глаза и кланяется.

Сердце колотится так быстро, и ему чудится, что его сейчас стошнит. Он не может вдохнуть. Всё зависит от этого момента. Если она публично его отвергнет…

…но она этого не делает.

Покрывшаяся румянцем, она вынимает красную ленту, вплетённую в её замысловатую причёску. И наклоняется. И вручает ему.

Стив протягивает запястье, и Пегги повязывает вокруг сувенир. Он вновь кланяется и скачет обратно к линии под свист и аплодисменты собравшихся лордов и леди.

Он выдыхает, вынимая затупленный меч для меле из ножен. Теперь всё, что ему нужно сделать, — доказать, что он достоин благосклонности Пегги, придя первым в меле.

А уже после подвергнуться буре, которую несомненно встретит в глазах Баки.

Меле проходит хорошо. После Стива поджидают несколько наиболее приятных рыцарей, включая Морли, который приглашает их всех в свой огромный шатровый павильон на обед. По-видимому, хоть этого вовсе и не ощущает, Стив теперь один из их компании. Поэтому он идёт с ними. Стив знает, что это малодушно — спрыгнуть с Номада и вручить поводья Баки, а затем исчезнуть с другими рыцарями, — но ему нужно беречь силы для грядущей куда более большой битвы: битвы за спасение его дома.

Баки, к счастью, молча забирает Номада, Стивовы шлем и щит с доспехами и направляется к их палатке.

Обед — событие грандиозное. Присоединяется король, как и Изабелла, и Арундел, и Пирс. Он растягивается на часы: кушанья, музыка и танцы, шут. Шут мал ростом и нескладен, а на голове у него жестяная корона. Он скачет по столешницам и провозглашает себя королём Франции. Он вопит, что он «Капет», но произносит это слово невнятно, и выходит «poupée» — французское слово, означающее детскую куклу. «Валуа» ему удаётся исказить до «fantoche» — марионетка. Все его остроты о том, что его нашли в кустах, о том, как Франции не хватает настоящего короля, но он всё равно попробует им стать. А затем шут, конечно же, вытворяет что-то совсем бездарное, например, роняет нож, который застревает у него в бедре, или проливает себе на лицо вино. Стив знает, что цель этого розыгрыша — выказать почтение Изабелле и лишний раз напомнить о родословной Эдуарда Капета, но от этого у Стива внутри всё сжимается. «Настоящий король» сейчас в Стивовом шатре и в этот самый момент, возможно, чистит сбрую.

Стив встречается взглядом с Пегги, сидящей поодаль, и переводит его на выход из павильона. Пегги поднимается и шепчет что-то лорду Арунделу, и тот кивает, а затем она вместе с неизбежной служанкой подходит к Стиву. Встав, он извиняется и говорит, что ему нужно подышать.

И тогда шут начинает вытанцовывать перед ним, вопя:

— Колено! Колено! Преклони колено перед королём Франции, и сможешь выйти!

Стив знает, что должен делать. Он громко произносит:

— Конечно, — затем повернувшись к Эдуарду, встав на колено, и говорит: — Ваше Величество, могу я выйти?

Шут сердито завывает, а лорды и леди ликуют, да не громче Изабеллы. А если Стив и думал о том, чтобы вновь преклонить колени перед Баки, никто об этом кроме него бы не узнал.

Стив скованно поднимается, кланяется и сбегает к дверям с Пегги.

— Двор. Весело до жути, — сквозь зубы произносит Пегги.

— Не поспоришь, — говорит он. Когда они оставляют шумный шатёр позади, он расслабляется. — Спасибо за сегодня, — говорит он, — и что вышла со мной на прогулку.

Он смотрит Пегги через плечо. Их спутница отстала футов на десять: достаточно близко, чтобы держать на виду при дневном свете, но и достаточно далеко, чтобы разговоры до неё не доходили. Они проходят довольно далеко, к краю поля, где никого вокруг нет.

Стив делает глубокий вдох.

— Пегги, — начинает он, глядя в её светлое лицо. — Думаю, ты уже поняла, что дороже мне всех женщин…

Губы Пегги насмешливо изгибаются.

— Да, но в этом и проблема, не так ли? Всех женщин. Но… не о женщине ты думаешь в моменты уединения, правда?

Щёки Стива вспыхивают.

— Я… — поперхнувшись, пытается он, и голос его повышается.

Пегги кладёт руку ему на бицепс и наклоняет голову. Она не осуждает его. И отчего-то так всё ещё хуже.

— О Стивен. Это твой шотландец, так ведь? Когда ты принял мой сувенир, он одарил меня таким взглядом, будто желал убить.

— Говоря начистоту, эм, он смотрит так на всех, — мямлит Стив.

— Хм. Кроме тебя, — хмыкает Пегги. — И ты неотделим от него.

Стив сникает. Это всё равно был глупый план.

— Я люблю его, — выдыхает он.

— Он твой сквайр, — произносит Пеги. — Твой слуга. Тебя разве не беспокоит, что он не мог сказать «нет»?

Сдержать весёлый смешок Стиву не удаётся.

— О, ещё как может, чёрт возьми. Он говорит «нет» каждый день. Он самый ужасный и непокорный слуга, которого тебе доводилось видеть. Однажды? Он пырнул мою лошадь. Когда я впервые его встретил? Он укусил меня. Укусил! У меня до сих пор шрам остался, — он вновь глядит на Пегги, и теперь уже до смерти серьёзно. — К тому же мы оба знаем, что он не сквайр. Не взаправду.

— Но поместье без наследников не удержишь, — вздыхает Пегги.

— Как и без денег, — бормочет Стив. — Пирс забирает Дартингтон. Вот почему… — он показывает на Пегги. Затем прикладывает ладонь тыльной стороной к лицу, смахивая слёзы, горячие и тихие, стекающие по щекам. Он шагает к старому дубу на краю поля и падает под него. — Он для меня весь мир, Пегги. Я любил его шотландским сиротой; я люблю его принцем Франции, я люблю его. Я люблю его, — он зажмуривает глаза. — Что мы делаем? Я боюсь за его жизнь. Я боюсь того, что задумал сделать с ним Пирс. Я не могу его потерять. Но я и от Дартингтона отказаться не могу. Я не могу оставить своих людей на растерзание Броку, — он слабо улыбается, поднимая глаза на Пегги. — И я чувствую себя отвратительно оттого, что втянул тебя. И хорошо, что тебе удалось этого избежать. Я мог предложить тебе лишь бедный девонский манор и лорда, способного любить тебя лишь куртуазно, — Стив опускает голову. — Ты заслуживаешь намного большего, нежели тебе могу предложить я. Прости меня, Пегги.

Пегги, прислонившись плечом к дубу, касается холодной маленькой ладонью Стивовой щеки.

— Что, если я не хочу ничего кроме куртуазной любви1?

Стив недоумённо моргает.

— Не думай, что знаешь, как будет лучше для других, Стив, — журит Пегги. — Недостатков в тебе мало, но этот — самый большой.

Пока их тени ползут по полю, Пегги продолжает.

— У меня есть к тебе предложение, — произносит она. — Ты хочешь жену, в то время как сам любишь другого, кого не можешь любить открыто. Я хочу мужа, которому могу доверять и которого… не нужно трогать.

Стив раскрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Пегги поднимает палец.

— Я не фригидна. Меня не нужно отогревать. Мне хорошо такой, какая я есть. И если я вступлю в союз с тобой — потому что, говоря начистоту, либо ты, либо монастырь, — ты должен понимать, чего я хочу: чтобы наша любовь оставалась непорочной и куртуазной. И ты никогда не заставишь меня чувствовать себя менее значимой из-за того, чего я не желаю.

— Дети будут… ожидаемы. И необходимы, — произносит Стив.

— Знаю. Есть способы, — Пегги замолкает и переводит взор на яркое мерцание разбросанных позади павильонов. — Каково это — так любить? Так, как ты любишь его?

 Стива вопрос застаёт врасплох. Как облечь в слова что-то столь всеобъемлющее?

— Это огонь, никогда не угасающий и грозящий вот-вот поглотить целиком. Это словно летать над бездной, зная, что твои крылья разлетятся вдребезги — страшно до дрожи. Это самое лучшее чувство в мире.

— Звучит как одно сплошное беспокойство, — вздыхает Пегги.

— Так и есть, — говорит Стив. — Он стоит того.

Пегги хмыкает и опускается, прислоняясь к дереву спиной.

— Вот моё предложение, Стив. Во-первых, я встречусь с твоим мальчиком…

— Баки, его зовут Баки, — говорит Стив.

— Я встречусь с Баки. Мы должны это ему объяснить. Если он согласится и если его это устроит, мы поженимся, Стив. Моё приданое покроет твои финансовые обязательства перед Пирсом. Твой мальчик пойдёт к королю и поклянётся в верности…

Стив стонет.

— Это вряд ли произойдёт.

— Откажется ли он официально от всех притязаний на французский престол? — спрашивает Пегги.

— Полагаю, да, — говорит Стив. — Он не хочет быть королём.

— Это хорошо, — выдыхает Пегги. А затем шепчет Стиву в ухо, и Стив слышит в её голосе улыбку: — Он до чёртиков пугает.

Стив тает.

— Я знаю.

— Нужно открыть людям, кто он, — произносит Пегги. — Если он скрывается, он пешка. Если известен — гораздо более влиятельная фигура на доске. И вместе со мной ты получишь Арундела и его протекцию, а он ни за что не позволит чему-либо произойти со своими любимыми подопечными.

— Ты не против, если мы продолжим?..

— Поверь, мои тревоги значительно уменьшатся, если вы будете бросаться друг на друга, как кролики, — Пегги фыркает. — Так я буду знать, что ты получаешь то, что тебе нужно, от кого-то проверенного, а не от меня. Буду знать, что ты не станешь забираться ко мне в кровать и пытаться «изменить моё мнение» насчёт секса.

Пегги переводит взгляд на Стива и вскидывает бровь, завидев ухмылку на его лице.

— Что? — спрашивает она.

— Просто… — начинает Стив. — Когда я был ребёнком, я приходил к озеру, лежал на камнях и мечтал о будущем, мечтал о преданном рыцаре, бывшем мне лучшим другом, и знатной даме, любимой мной всем сердцем. А теперь я нахожу себе мужчину, воина, любимого мной всем сердцем, и знатную даму, ставшую мне лучшим другом, — он качает головой. — Всё это. Таких событий в своей жизни я не ожидал.

— Да. Я тоже, — вздыхает Пегги. — И всё же вот они мы.

Стив провожает Пегги со служанкой обратно к павильону Арундела, пообещав поговорить с Баки и договорившись встретиться после утренних поединков.

Вот только Баки в Стивовой палатке нет.

Стив возвращается к палатке Морли, где празднество в самом разгаре. Он ищет среди сквайров и слуг, кружащих внутри, знакомые широкие плечи, тёмную копну волос. Но Баки там нет.

Стив пытается успокоиться, расхаживая по полю павильонов в поисках своего сквайра. Баки не убежал бы, так ведь? Их лошади по-прежнему привязаны. Из палатки с виду ничего не пропало. Если бы Баки и правда сбежал, он прихватил бы Либби, которая быстрее прочих, вместе с провизией и оружием.

Или, быть может, он ускользнул на своих двоих, исчезнув в толпе, направившись к шотландской границе. Чтобы никогда не возвращаться.

Стиву, схватившемуся за грудь, приходится уцепиться за удерживающий ближайшую палатку трос, чтобы не упасть. Он не может дышать. Баки ушел. Прощения не будет. Его грудную клетку будто сжимают в тисках. Ему хочется упасть на землю и свернуться в клубок, но он не может. Нельзя, чтобы его увидели таким: чемпион, парализованный от страха из-за пропажи сквайра. Никто не станет ему помогать, если увидят, насколько он на самом деле слаб.

Стив поднимает себя лишь благодаря силе собственной воли и добирается до следующей верёвки от палатки. Он добредёт до своей проклятой палатки и свернётся в клубок там, даже если для этого ему придётся выводить вавилоны, словно пьяный. Пьянство, в конце концов, рыцарю простительно.

И в это мгновение он слышит это — низкий стон по другую сторону парусины. Прозвучавший внутри палатки, за которую он цепляется так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

Сердце Стивово наливается в груди свинцом. Он знает этот стон.

Он столько раз сам вызывал его, делал это самыми разными способами. Стив, шатаясь, подходит ко входу в шатёр и открывает его.

Он думал, худшее, что с ним может произойти, — это уход Баки.

Но он ошибался.

Всё в любой момент может стать ещё хуже.

Это палатка сэра Хью — сэра Хью, который всё ещё на празднестве. А его сквайр Ролли, крупный, светловолосый, стоит на коленях с членом Баки во рту. В одной руке Баки кружка с выпивкой, другая сжимает в кулак волосы Ролли, пока сам он трахает мальчика в рот. На нём голубая рубашка, сделанная для него Энджи. Та, что подчёркивает глаза.

Стив, должно быть, издал какой-то шум, потому как, когда его глаза карабкаются по телу Баки вверх, их встречают светлые глаза мальчишки, наполовину прикрытые от похоти и распутства, глядящие на него с рассеянной весёлостью. Баки, толкнувшись ещё несколько раз в рот Ролли, кончает, не сводя со Стива глаз.

Стив застывает, неспособный пошевелиться, ненавидя собственную трусость, ненавидя чёртову гордость Баки. Ненавидя то, насколько стал твёрд, чёрт возьми, лицезревши, как кто-то другой отсасывает мужчине, которого он любит.

Он наблюдает, как Баки тянется и поднимает Ролли на ноги: карикатурная пародия на его действия после битвы в Бёрствике. Он целует мальчика, медленно и грязно, как может целовать только Баки, и глядит через плечо Ролли на Стива.

— Иди заканчивай торжество с леди Картер, — заплетающимся языком произносит Баки, — и дай мне закончить своё.

Ролли сжимается, осознав присутствие Стива, и Стив видит, как напрягаются мускулы на руке Баки, удерживающей мальчика на месте, успокаивающей.

Стив подлетает быстрее, чем успевает подумать, хватая Ролли и отшвыривая его от Баки. Ролли тоже пьян: пробормотав извинения, он неуклюже падает на задницу. И Стив хватает Баки за волосы.

— Пошёл ты, — шипит он. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что происходит.

— И чья же это вина? — рычит в ответ Баки.

Стив отвешивает ему пощёчину такой силы, что жжёт ладонь. Слова — слова полные ненависти — вырываются из его рта.

— Ты маленькая дикая шотландская дворняга, извращённый кусок грязи…

Разумеется, он на самом деле так не считает. Он выбирает самые ранящие слова, какие только находит, чтобы Баки было столь же больно, сколь ему было больно увидеть…

Увидеть…

Баки на глазах бледнеет, светлые глаза его ширятся от ужаса. Что уж кто-кто, а Стив знает, куда бить. И Стив хочет забрать эти слова обратно, поймать их, впихнуть обратно в рот и проглотить, словно горстку ос. Но не может.

Он знает, что удар в живот от Баки заслужен, но безболезненнее тот оттого не становится. Он пятится, пытаясь вдохнуть, и что-то металлическое, на что наткнулась его нога, со звоном падает.

Стив оборачивается. Это тренировочное обмундирование сэра Хью, аккуратно сложенное в кучу. Стёганные жилеты, простые шлемы, затупленные мечи. Краем глаза он замечает, что Баки приближается к нему, сжав кулаки, и в глазах его — жажда крови.

Стив бросает в него шлем. Баки от него уворачивается и ловит следующую за ним стёганую куртку.

— Наружу. Сейчас же, — рычит Стив. — Покончим с этим.

Если вспомнить об этом позже, станет очевидно, что самый центр поля павильонов, где между шатрами совсем мало пространства, — не самый умный выбор места для вымещения друг на друге гнева. Но в этот момент что его, что Баки здравомыслие покидает. Остаётся лишь бездонная ярость, рождённая преданной любовью.

Ни один из них не сдерживается. Стив знал, что драка их такой и будет, с того самого момента, когда ударил Баки изо всей мочи, когда Баки врезал кулаком Стиву в живот, вложив всю силу, имеющуюся в крепком теле. Но, по правде говоря, Стив не знает, что будет, когда один из них одержит верх, действительно ли это что-то решит. Потому что часть его по-прежнему хочет выбить из рук Баки меч, прижать его к земле и тереться о него, пока не кончит.

Это совсем скоро перестаёт быть возможным вариантом, когда собирается толпа. Время сейчас между вечерней и повечерием2, когда все возвращаются на ночь обратно в шатры, и звуки лязгающих клинков громко звенят в спокойствии сумерек. Двое молодых мужчин в отличной физической форме, безупречно владеющие мечами, знают каждую слабость друг друга и безжалостно этим пользуются. Битва жестокая, быстрая и прекрасная. Глазу едва удаётся увидеть полёт мечей. И удары кулаков приземляются столь же часто, как и удары затупленной стали.

Стив слышит отрывки разговоров из толпы, интересующейся, кто они, отчего бьются. Не король ли устроил это развлечение. А затем слышит низкий голос Эдуарда в ответ:

— Боюсь, мы тут ни при чём.

Король в толпе. Король смотрит, как он устроил очень публичную, вооружённую перепалку со своим любовником. Великолепно. Всё просто великолепно.

Мгновенного отвлечения Стива на это осознание достаточно, чтобы его любовник, замахнувшись по ноге Стива сзади, свалил его на траву. Ударившись о землю, Стив перекатывается, пинаясь, чтобы не дать Баки приблизиться, а затем вновь вскакивает на ноги. И тем не менее он еле переводит дух, и Баки это видит. Баки не даёт ему восстановить дыхание и, беспощадно пользуясь преимуществом, наносит удары по груди Стива везде, докуда удаётся достать, раз за разом выбивая из лёгких воздух.

И где-то посреди этого натиска у Стива опускаются руки. Он устал от всего. От политики. От драмы. Устал лгать, подводить людей, которых любит, и в первую очередь Баки.

Баки отвешивает удар сплеча по Стивову шлему лезвием, и Стив падает на колени, отбрасывая шлем и меч. Убить человека затупленным мечом проще простого, если на нём нет шлема. До него доносится шепоток толпы, осознавшей, кто он.

Стив склоняет голову, раскинув руки. Если это конец — пусть так. Кто бы ни занял его место, он в любом случае справится лучше.

Но удара так и не происходит.

Баки лишь рычит, вгоняет конец меча в землю перед Стивом и отходит.

Стив наблюдает, как Баки мечется в кругу зевак сродни дикому коту в клетке. На нём всё ещё шлем. «Пегги права», — отстранённо думает Стив. Баки в такие моменты вселяет страх.

Позади раздаётся голос женщины:

— Кто этот рыцарь Англии, сразивший нашего юного чемпиона?

Баки, резво развернувшись, срывает шлем. У Стива спирает дыхание, потому что доселе он никогда не видел на лице Баки столько ненависти.

— Я не рыцарь Англии, — шипит Баки.

Стив оглядывается через плечо и видит полную светловолосую женщину, задавшую вопрос. Её богато украшенные одежды; тонкую золотую диадему на голове. Сердце его замирает. По-видимому, всё только продолжает ухудшаться.

Другой голос из толпы кричит:

— Прояви уважение к вдовствующей королеве Изабелле!

Губы Баки изгибаются в насмешливой улыбке, когда он шагает к Изабелле.

— Никогда. Она не моя королева, — огрызается он. И Стив слышит звуки вынимаемых из ножен двух дюжин мечей, когда Баки нависает над королевой-матерью. — Знаешь кто я, ma tante3? Все твои замысли пошли прахом, и я тому живое доказательство.

Изабелла кричит, белеет и падает без чувств.

Толпа растворяется в гаме. Стив уже на ногах, пробирается к Баки, инстинкт в нём кричит: «Защитить, защитить, защитить», но другие ближе, и их оружие обнажено, оружие острое и готовое к бою, и Баки поднимает свой тупой меч и…

— Лорд Джеймс Бьюкенен, Бьюкенен Галлоуэйского леса, — гремит сквозь суматоху голос графа Арундела. — Сын Уинифред Французской, старшего ребёнка короля Филиппа Красивого.

От этого замолкают почти все. Кто-то из толпы вопит:

— Это не может быть правдой! Он притворщик, — но на произнёсшего тут же шипят.

Арундел продолжает, проталкиваясь через толпу к Баки, непреклонно стоящего в центре.

— Чистокровный принц Франции, первый в династической линии Капетингов. Франция может стать твоей, мальчик. По сути, она уже твоя. Галлоуэй может стать твоим, и, зная Шотландию, случиться это может ещё до конца года. И всё же ты предпочёл прятаться в Девоне. Что ты выбираешь? — произносит Арундел, разводя руки перед Баки.

— Не играть, — рычит Баки.

— Ах, но для кого-то твоего происхождения такой вариант невозможен.

Баки щурится.

— Я могу делать что пожелаю.

— Что ж, если и были сомнения в том, что ты принц, ты только что их развеял, — говорит Арундел, вызывая у толпы смех. Стив уже достаточно близко к Баки и видит, как Арундел приблизился к уху Баки, слышит, как тот шепчет: — Король либо потребует тебя присягнуть ему, либо убьёт. Будь готов к обоим вариантам.

— Я готовился к ним с тех пор, как научился ходить, — отвечает Баки.

— Это точно, — произносит Арундел, поймав и взгляд Стива. — Если вам двоим понадобится убежище, двери замка Арундел всегда для вас открыты.

Баки кивает.

К ним пробивается дюжина вооруженных солдат в цветах короля. Два служителя королевы-матери, положив её на носилки, относят её к собравшимся в кучку встревоженным служанкам. Остальные окружившие Баки расступаются, освобождая дорогу.

Стив вдруг замечает в толпе Пирса. Они встречаются взглядами, и Пирс, улыбнувшись, исчезает. Нечто в этой улыбке Стива пугает до дрожи, но затем к ним шагает король по пути, проложенному его солдатами, и ему есть, о чём сейчас волноваться.

Стив и Арундел преклоняют колени перед королём. Баки — нет.

Двое солдат выходят вперёд, и первый требует Баки склониться перед королём, пока они не применили силу.

Эдуард вскидывает руку, когда солдат собирается схватить Баки за плечо.

— Стой, — велит он. — Не прикасайся к человеку королевской крови.

Стив слышит, как толпа ахает. Никто словно не желал в это верить, пока это не признает король.

Эдуард подходит ближе и целует Баки в обе щёки.

— Кузен, — произносит он.

Баки склоняет голову и вторит:

— Кузен.

Баки быстро избавляется от стёганой куртки и передаёт её вместе с одолженным мечом стоящему позади Стиву.

— Прошу, передай сэру Хью мои извинения, — говорит он.

Чресла Стива сводит от того, насколько чертовски много в Баки от короля. Даже босой и в простой голубой рубахе он дважды превосходит всех знатных вельмож, облачённых в дамаст и пёстрые мантии.

— Нам многое нужно обсудить, — произносит король, беря Баки за предплечье. — Давай вернёмся в мои покои. Сэр Стивен может пойти с нами.

Баки, глянув на Стива, вновь поворачивается к королю:

— Нет. Боюсь, у сэра Стивена много дел в маноре и пора планировать надвигающуюся свадьбу.

— Что ж, ничего не поделаешь, — говорит король, — и поздравлю. Скажите моему стюарду о ваших планах, чтобы мы могли прислать подарок.

А затем он уводит Баки из коридора солдат, как и из жизни Стива.

 

 

~*~

[примечания автора]

Ладненько. *глубокий вдох* Давайте поболтаем об эволюции вооружения в Средние века.

А вообще, к чёрту, давайте поболтаем о Папе Урбане II, запретившем в 1096 году оружие, потому что оно опасно настолько, что может привести к массовому кровопролитию и навсегда изменить лицо современных приёмов ведения войны:

[(пам пам ПАААМ!)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cphNpqKpKc4)

…Арбалет. Суть в том, что любой идиот может выстрелить из арбалета (как и из пистолета), что означает, что крестьянин мог вдруг относительно легко прикончить конного рыцаря. А если и есть что-то, что люди ненавидели во все времена, так это когда бедные люди получали возможность открыто давать отпор Человеку с большой буквы. Особенно *вздох* учитывая то, что арбалет не требует ТРЕНИРОВОК ВООБЩЕ.

Но, знаете, по словам папы, стрелять в язычников из луков всё же очень даже ОК. Просто не стреляйте в знатных христиан (но вот бедным христианам стрелять друг в друга можно, полагаю? Христиане о христианской преступности: огромная проблема Средневековья).

[В 1139 году](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%9B%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%80#%D0%A0%D0%B5%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0) [Второй Латеранский собор](http://www.ewtn.com/library/COUNCILS/LATERAN2.HTM) утвердил этот запрет (канон 29 [«Отныне мы запрещаем под страхом предания анафеме убийственные умения арбалетчиков и лучников, ненавистные Богу, применять в отношении христиан и католиков» — прим. переводчика]), но все его откровенно проигнорировали, как и попытку Урбана сорок лет назад. Ну серьёзно, эти болваны, выставляющие себя на посмешище, пытались запретить *поединки на копьях* (канон 14 по ссылке). Пффф. Ага, неспроста этого Папу прозвали Блаженным4.

Ещё парочка забавных фактов, связанных с оружием: Генуя снабжала Европу арбалетчиками. Арбалет — холодное оружие, мощное при стрельбе с близкого расстояния (45-65 метров), но вот его скорость стрельбы была, быть может, всего два болта [специальные короткие толстые стрелы для арбалета — прим. переводчика] в минуту, в то время как скорострельность английского длинного лука доходила до десяти. Арбалет являлся, скорее всего, первым в мире оружием массового производства, и для его использования, в отличие от длинного лука, действительно не требовалось особых навыков или специальной подготовки. Его единственный минус, имеющий место вследствие массового производства, заключался в невозможности снять тетиву.

Почему это важно? Да потому, что во время битвы при Креси шёл дождь, и у пяти тысяч генуэзских арбалетчиков Филиппа оружие вышло из строя, когда тетива (пеньковая) намокла. Лучники Эдуарда тем временем попросту сняли тетиву с луков и засунули её под шляпы, чтобы та осталась сухой. А потом разгромили французов.

Существует легенда, что английский жест «иди к чёрту/выкуси» [имеется в виду не средний палец, а знак «V», который, если повернуть кисть тыльной стороной к собеседнику, означает не победу, а оскорбление — прим. переводчика] зародился, когда лучники показывали французам указательный и средний пальцы в обратном знаке «V» — два пальца, используемые для натягивания лука [пленным лучникам эти два пальца отрубали, чтобы они больше не могли стрелять, поэтому перед битвами лучники, показывая их, глумились над французами, мол, бойтесь нас — прим. переводчика]. Как ни прискорбно, у этой истории нет доказательств. Вероятнее всего, это жест рабочего класса викторианской эпохи, потому что первое реальное документальное свидетельство его имеется в видеоряде «Митчелл и Кэньон» в начале 1900-ых (я бы сказала, что это было снаружи фабрики в Ротерхите в 1913 году, но я устала и могу что-то перепутать).

Что у нас в конечном итоге. Арбалеты и длинные луки — дело серьёзное, потому что они с лёгкостью могли пронзить кольчугу: кольчуга великолепна, если тебя ударяют клинковым оружием: в ней тебя не ранит, но она не спасёт (как и кевларовые бронежилеты) от травмы тупым предметом и синяка. Однако кольчуга бессильна против атак заострёнными предметами, несущих в себе огромный импульс, например, против стрел и раздробляющего оружия вроде булав, принцип действия которых и основан на причинении максимально сильной травмы тупым предметом.

Итак, латы. Есть несколько крутых изображений того, как изменились средневековые доспехи со времён нормандского вторжения в 1066 году (крайний слева, А) до 1600-ых.

С — XIII век, D — 1300, E — 1350. Как можно заметить, за время тянущейся Столетней войны к кольчуге добавилось больше пластин. Толчком для этих модернизаций послужили стрелы и длинные (двуручные) мечи, но как раз-таки это добавление пластин привело к эволюции и самого оружия, чтобы наносить больший урон рыцарю в латах: мечи стали уже и острее, чтобы проникать в щели между пластинами; по той же причине в обиход вошли пики и алебарды, а булавы по-прежнему оставались эффективным орудием для дробления костей, есть латы или нет.

О, и последнее: описание главы взято из английской детской песенки «Ring around the rosie» [Кружим вокруг розового куста — прим. переводчика], которая, с сожалением вынуждена сказать, [вовсе не про Чёрную Смерть](https://www.snopes.com/fact-check/ring-around-rosie/) [статья на английском с разбором песенки — прим. переводчика].

(Она викторианская! Как и обратный знак «V». Я же говорила, что викторианцы рушат всё…)

[Прим. переводчика]

Немножко поясню часть про песенку.

Её перевод:

 _Кружим вокруг розового куста_  
_С карманами, полными букетов цветов._  
_Пепел! пепел!_  
_И все мы падаем._

Вот как, согласно легенде, эта песенка связана с чумой: под розовыми кустами понимаются чумные бубоны — воспаления лимфоузлов и один из симптомов чумы; сильно пахнущие цветы носили в карманах больные, чтобы перебить свой не самый приятный запах и чтобы окружающие знали, что они больны и к ним лучше не приближаться; пепел — отсылочка к сжиганию тел; и последняя строчка говорит о том, что гибли все: чума не щадила никого.

Как уже говорила автор, никаких доказательств подлинности этой легенды нет.

 

* * *

1 Куртуазная любовь — специфическая средневековая форма возвышенной чувственной внебрачной любви рыцаря к прекрасной даме. Важной составляющей таких отношений являлась теоретическая недоступность дамы для возлюбленного, выраженная различными способами: избранница могла быть замужней дамой (самый распространённый вариант), находиться далеко от воздыхателя или занимать слишком высокое социальное положение.

Прекрасная дама могла выбирать, отвергнуть или принять любовь рыцаря. Рыцарь же должен был совершать в её честь подвиги и быть готовым исполнить любую прихоть. Однако вместе им быть запрещалось (например, в случае замужества тело её принадлежало законному мужу). Взаимоотношения с рыцарем скорее походили на игру, и максимум, на что рыцарь мог рассчитывать, — это возможность поцеловать даму в руку или обнять её.

2 Вечерня и повечерие — богослужения, совершаемые около пяти часов вечера и перед сном соответственно.

3 Тётушка (фр.).

4 Блаженный здесь в значении «глуповатый, юродивый».


	10. Июль-ноябрь 1334: Замок из песка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конец всему покою.

— **Говорила же, что он был лордом,** — произносит Энджи.

Стив вздыхает.

— **Знаю.**

Он отрешённо таращится на основание нового поместья, которое куда больше предыдущего. Процесс идёт медленно, и такими темпами в сарае им придётся провести всю зиму. Ещё и из-за того, что с началом жатвы в конце недели половина рабочих испарится.

Теперь они хотя бы рассчитались с долгами. Арундел поймал Стива на второй день турнира, после того как Стив сообщил геральдическим клеркам о намерении покинуть состязания, чтобы уехать домой. Граф, усевшись на дорожный сундук Стива, вздохнул и произнёс:

— Насколько всё плохо, парень?

Стив почти сказал: «В груди словно зияет дыра, которая никогда не заживёт», но осознал, что Арундел перебрасывает из руки в руку мешок с золотом. Речь, видимо, была вовсе не о Баки.

Так что Стив опустился на землю и называл цифру.

— Это Пирсу, — пояснил он. — Наши старые долги.

— Что насчёт новых? — спросил Арундел. — Пегги сказала, ты отстраиваешь свой манор. О, вот подсказочка: гардеробы1. И ещё дамские покои. Пегги придётся по вкусу. О, и, ради всего святого, стеклянные окна. Ты не поверишь, насколько ощутима разница.

Стив покачал головой и неискренне рассмеялся себе под нос.

— Мы не можем себе этого позволить, ваша светлость.

— Я тебя умоляю. Я вот-вот стану тебе приёмным отцом. Стой, не отцом. Ты мой приёмный подопечный. Или что-то вроде этого. В любом случае зови меня Тони. И, парень? — сказал Тони.

Стив поднял голову, и Арундел кинул в него мешок с золотом.

— Теперь можете, — сказал граф. Завидев раскрытый рот Стива, граф нахмурился. — Не спорь. Пегги привыкла к определённому уровню. Нерадивый был бы из меня протектор, если бы я не обеспечил тебе возможность содержать её должным образом.

Стив кивнул и убрал золото в карман.

— Вы ведь приглядите за ним, правда? — спросил он в конце.

Арундел, кивнув, похлопал его по плечу.

Теперь уже август, Стив вернулся в Девон, имея всё, о чём мужчина его положения мог только мечтать, и без единственного человека, в котором нуждается. Его люди пытаются его подбодрить, но безуспешно. Энджи готовит его любимые блюда; Скотт и Лукас водят его смотреть на телят, поросят и утку, которую Лукас обучил трюкам; Клинт поёт ему серенады самые вульгарные из всех, что ему не посчастливилось услышать в своей жизни. Но Стив безучастно, будто во сне, проживает дни, выполняя обязательства, а затем возвращаясь в свой угол в сарае и притворяясь, что ночами спит.

По крайней мере, скоро начнётся жатва, и Стив сможет уйти с головой в физический труд.

Стив с Пегги переписываются. Решают сыграть свадьбу во время рождественских праздников в замке Арундел, когда завершатся заключительные турниры и новое поместье будет хотя бы частично закончено. Одобрение Баки больше не проблема. Помимо этого, они приходят к соглашению, что, хоть Пегги и приедет в Дартингтон после свадьбы, переезжать насовсем она не будет, пока не достроят имение. Стив не позволит своей жене жить в сарае.

О — или же от — Баки не слышно ни слова.

Стив почти отказывается от сентябрьских турниров. Он думает о них за каждым взмахом серпа в августе, за каждой собранной им пригоршне пшеницы. Он потерял вкус к битвам.

Но разве есть у него иной шанс увидеть Баки, кроме как на турнирах?

Как только пшеница и бобы оказываются собраны, он нагружает повозку и направляется в Гилфорд. С ним едут Клинт и Пьетро. Сквайры из обоих никудышные, да и сам он не планировал брать компанию, но утром, когда он отбывает, оба появляются со вещевыми мешками. Клинт поднимается на козлы и садится рядом со Стивом, без слов забирая из его руки поводья Дубины. Пьетро отвязывает Номада от повозки сзади и взбирается на большого дестриэ.

Гилфорд недалеко. Три дня пути, четыре — если ехать медленно. И выходит медленно до боли. После сбора урожая дороги южной Англии забиты телегами с зерном, направляющихся к мельницам, на рынок или в порт, и путешественниками, которые ездили помогать семье с жатвой и теперь возвращаются обратно, отчаянно желая быть дома к Михайлову дню.

Теперь, когда для Англии закончилось важнейшее событие года, праздничный дух витает что на дорогах, что на турнире. Это ещё один Данстейбл: тысячи людей кружат по турнирным землям, отдельное поле огорожено для рыцарских павильонов — яркого города из полотнищ палаток. Турнир короткий, лишь двухдневный, и через два дня весь цирк повторится снова в Смитфилде, под Лондоном. Смитфилдский турнир продлится до конца месяца — до Михайлова дня.

Стив разваливается на сиденье и рассматривает толпу. Так много лиц, но ни одно не желанно. Они находят подходящее место в конце поля, и Стив оставляет Клинта с Пьетро устанавливать павильон, пока сам идёт встретиться с геральдическими клерками.

Лорд Майкл, завидев приближающегося Стива, подзывает его вперёд очереди. Стив неловко улыбается, обходя рыцарей и лордов, выстроившихся в линию. Добравшийся до лорда Майкла, он покрыт румянцем.

— Я зарегистрироваться, милорд, — бормочет Стив.

— Моррис уже подготовил твои бумаги, молодой человек, — говорит лорд Майкл, его проницательные глаза весело поблёскивают. А затем он придвигается и через стол, заговорщически, похлопывает Стивову ладонь. — Мог бы нам и сказать, знаешь, — шепчет лорд Майкл. — Бедный Магнус чуть не обеспамятел…

— …не было этого, — ворчит лорд Магнус.

— …ещё как было, врун, не пытайся свалить вину на плохие яйца за завтраком…

— …нет, Майкл, единственное плохое яйцо здесь это ты…

— …конечно же, мы знали, — вставляет лорд Моррис, размахивая бумагами Стива. — Всегда такой очаровательный, а как хорошо он себя держал.

— Не то что некоторые, — бурчит лорд Магнус, сверля взглядом малолетнего рыцаря, драматично вздыхающего от того, как долго они разговаривают.

— Похоже, лорду Драксу опять предстоит участвовать в последнем меле, на который никто не смотрит, — монотонно произносит лорд Моррис, записывая имя нетерпеливого рыцаря. — Вроде бы уже должен был догадаться, почему это раз за разом происходит, но нет, — добавляет клерк.

Стив продвигается к лорду Моррису и забирает бумагу со штампом.

— Эм… он участвует?

— Дракс? Увы, да, — вздыхает лорд Магнус. — Заносчивый при победе, вздорный при поражении. Настоящий образчик современного рыцарства.

— Нет, Баки, — произносит Стив. — Эм. То есть. Лорд Бьюкенен. Мой бывший сквайр. Принц.

У глаз лорда Магнуса, радующегося дискомфорту Стива, появляются морщинки.

— Поживём — увидим, — говорит он. — Поживём — увидим. Следующий!

Петляя по полю павильонов, Стив рассматривает бумагу. Он не в главном меле, отчего задаётся вопросом: не Баки ли послужил причиной, по которой он за время между июлем и сентябрём успел впасть в немилость. Это значит, что у него может и не быть шанса поучаствовать в сшибках. Когда каждый рыцарь команды хозяев из главного меле сразится на копьях с каждым рыцарем команды гостей, несколько из них, набравших больше всего очков, сразятся на копьях с двумя лучшими рыцарями из других меле.

Стив вздыхает. Что ж, раз его меле будет не первым, он хотя бы может завтра подольше поспать (чего он делать не будет).

Он обводит взглядом поле и, заметив красно-золотое львиное знамя Арундела, отправляется туда. Граф — Тони — тепло Стива обнимает и спрашивает о темнеющих кругах под глазами. Стив кланяется Пегги в котарди цвета перванш2 поверх алого нижнего платья и прижимает её ладонь к губам.

После чего Стив со вздохом опускается на дорожный сундук. Он поднимает взгляд на Арундела и затем переводит на Пегги.

— Тони знает, Стив, — шепчет Пегги, подходя и садясь рядом. — Обо всём.

Плечи Стива горбятся, словно кто-то подрезал удерживающие его струны. Он чертовски устал притворяться, что всё хорошо. Он озирается, проверяя, есть ли в зоне слышимости слуги, и шепчет:

— Как он?

— Привёл себя в порядок, — произносит Арундел, разливая им обоим напитки. — А эти ноги в паре узких чулок? Должны быть вне закона. А ещё при дворе ходят безудержные пересуды о том, набивает ли он себе чулки спереди или же у него попросту самый гигантский…

— Тони! — вскрикивает Пегги и ударяет Арундела по руке, разливая напиток. — Не это хочет услышать Стив.

— Что ж, жаль это говорить, но слёзы он по тебе не льёт, — говорит Арундел, тряся рукой, на которую пролилось вино. — Он не путался ни с кем, кого я знаю, несмотря на многочисленные предложения, но он был… довольно занят придворной политикой.

Стив прикрывает глаза. Он выпускает долгий вздох — покидающий его тело последний призрак надежды.

— Что же он тогда делает?

— Крайне умело играет в опасные игры, — говорит Арундел.

Он перебрасывает ногу через скамью и садится. И на лице его расплывается улыбка. Стив растерянно моргает. Ему думается, что это первая настоящая улыбка Арундела, которую ему довелось увидеть.

— Изабелла даже взглянуть на него не смеет. Чудеснее быть не может, — восторженно щебечет Арундел. — Она отказывается покидать своё поместье в Ньюмаркете. Даже добавила стражников. Любовник этой женщины казнил моего отца и украл мои земли. Я чувствую себя ужасным человеком за то, что говорю это, но Джеймс, вселивший в неё страх Господень? По полной возместил каждый отданный тебе цент, — он салютует Стиву бокалом вина. — Лучшее вложение средств в моей жизни.

Отсалютовать в ответ у Стива нет сил.

— Помимо этого, — произносит Пегги, — он строит козни против Пирса. И успешно.

Арундел вздыхает.

— Однако я за него боюсь, — говорит граф, перекатывая меж пальцами бокал. — Загнанный в угол, Пирс чрезвычайно опасен. Я хочу ему помочь, но… он нас избегает. Со мной он говорить не станет.

Стив берёт бокал, который Арундел поставил на сундук рядом с ним, и жадно припадает к содержимому. Алкоголь обжигает глотку, остро процарапывая себе путь чрез муки, завладевшие им ещё в июле.

— Он здесь? — произносит Стив, и голос его хрипл.

— Да, — отвечает граф, глядя на снующие за пределами палатки толпы рыцарей и сквайров. — Уверен, что здесь. Где-то.

***

Стив не спит. Его тело под растянутой парусиной павильона болит от пустоты, оставленной Баки. Не то чтобы на тюфяке было хоть сколько-нибудь свободного места, в общем-то. Локти спящего Пьетро вездесущи, а Клинт посапывает, развалившись на спине, как морская звезда.

Все они просыпаются немногим позже рассвета. Пьетро поднимает придворные одежды Стива и разглядывает их, вскинув бровь. Стив вздыхает и качает головой. Не сегодня. Быть может, больше никогда. Он знает, что собирается смотреть на первое меле, что должен надеть парадные одежды и появиться вместе с Пегги, но сердце его не готово. Позже. Вычурно одеваться он будет после битвы, на ужин.

Вместо них он натягивает любимую дорожную рубаху и пару старых штанов, перебросив сверху рыцарский пояс. Втроём они выходят купить завтрак у торговцев на краю поля. И Стив нашёл бы уморительным, не будь оно столь печальным, то, как у всех них взгляд цепляется за всякий проблеск тёмных лохматых волос или широких плеч.

Но это не он. Ни разу это не оказывается он.

Его волосы больше никогда не будут лохматыми, думается Стиву, когда они добредают до ристалища. Они будут лоснящиеся и уложенные, и носить он будет превосходные шелка и бархаты. Слишком превосходные для Дартингтона, но как раз такие, как он заслуживает.

Стив отводит Клинта с Пьетро ко второй трибуне — общей, где располагаются рыцари и сквайры, не входящие в круг приближённых короля. Она переполнена, но им удаётся втиснуться тремя скамьями выше, с краю. Некоторые рыцари узнают Стива и с удивлением подмечают то, что он не в начинающей группе. Стив в ответ пожимает плечами.

— Полагаю, они решили раскидать таланты, — произносит он. — Кроме того, я с предвкушением жду возможности сразиться и с другими людьми, распределёнными по жребию, а не по положению.

Они быстро и оживлённо сверяются расписанием, и Стиву встречаются несколько рыцарей, вместе с которыми и против которых он будет биться в собственном меле. Все они рыцари хорошие, очень способные мужчины, но ни восходящие звёзды, ни постояльцы при дворе. Сэр Брайан, который сбил его с лошади в Бёрствике, тоже здесь и на этот раз в его команде. Стив тут же подсаживается к сморщенному старшему рыцарю Дарема.

Стив улыбается себе под нос. В эту группу попал бы сэр Абрахам, будь он ещё жив. Стив так долго мечтал быть частью группы короля, и он был в ней на короткую бурную зиму. И теперь он, оказавшись не у дел и вернувшись туда, где ему место, осознаёт, что ему совершенно нет дела. Битва будет столь же хороша, если не лучше, разве что уже не так популярна.

Баки не видно ни в открывающем меле, ни на трибунах зрителей. И Стив проверят много, много раз (ему несложно представить Баки в придворных одеждах отдыхающим вместе с королевой Филиппой в королевской ложе, рассказывающим ей о тонкостях битвы. Заставляющим её смеяться).

Когда Стив спешит обратно, чтобы надеть доспехи на собственное состязание, он одновременно и в полном раздрае, и очень, очень рад отсутствию Баки. Он не знает, что бы сделал, увидь Баки. Более чем уверен, что нечто глупое.

Чтобы заставить его прекратить глазеть на трибуны во время собственного меле, требуется удар сплеча по спине от одного из рыцарей команды соперников. Битва… битва великолепна, когда он наконец уходит в неё с головой. Все двадцать четыре рыцаря там, в схватке, именно потому, что хороши, а не потому, что знают нужных людей. Ни одного из них не выходит без труда сбросить с коня, как в открывающем меле. Это долгая и тяжёлая борьба с людьми, уже делавшими однажды это по-настоящему: с заточенными мечами в битвах против валлийцев и шотландцев и друг против друга во время длительной поездки Изабеллы и Мортимера чрез Англию, желающими свергнуть отца Эдуарда. Стив держится твёрдо. Он завоёвывает уважение рыцарей, с которыми бьётся. Если он и делает это не для них, но для пары светлых глаз, на взор которых надеется, что ж… результат в конечном итоге один.

Он выходит на почётное второе место, пропустив вперёд сэра Брайана, поэтому его допускают до сшибок на следующий день. А это означает, что, если он достойно выступит в поединках на копьях, его пригласят на праздничный ужин с королём. Если Баки и правда где-то здесь, он там тоже появится.

Всюду вокруг него дружелюбные лица и приглашения на ужин — от сэра Брайана; сэра Малахи и сэра Мориена, приехавших из Корнуолла; даже от сэра Пиаза, который уже навеселе. Сэр Хью окликает его издалека, но… Стив притворяется, что не заметил. Какие бы нежные чувства он ни питал к сэру Хью, находиться в одной палатке с Ролли он сейчас не в силах. Или когда-либо впредь. Стив вручает Номада Пьетро и спокойно ждёт, пока Клинт неуклюже снимает с него доспехи. Кивнув, он оставляет им деньги на ужин и говорит, что вернётся позже. Их взволнованные взгляды он игнорирует.

И идя по душному, переполненному полю павильонов, он начинает замечать, кого здесь нет. Пирса. Брока. Ситвелла. Некоторые из пирсовской кучки присутствуют: Роллинс и Зола участвовали в открывающем меле. Стив мельком видел ещё нескольких из тех, кого мысленно прозвал «галлоуэйской дюжиной» — рыцарей, которые, оставив честь, вторглись в Шотландию, чтобы убить дочь короля и заключить её сына в клетку. И в тысячный раз за день Стив задаётся вопросом, чем сейчас занимается Баки. В порядке ли он.

На окраине городка Стив находит небольшую часовню. Сейчас ему особо нечего сказать Господу, кроме как «прошу, убереги его от бед». Но от холодного уединения, как и от запаха свечей и ладана, ему становится лучше. После вечери он не чувствует уже ничего. И в сентябрьских сумерках он возвращается к своему павильону. Отрешённо он замечает, что голоден, но это неважно.

Больше ничего на самом деле не важно.

На следующий день Стив подъезжает к ристалищу. Часть его жаждет острых ощущений; громыхания копыт и скрежещущего давления копья. Часть его боится, что даже разбивание копья во весь опор не сможет заставить его почувствовать хоть что-нибудь.

Оказывается, будучи в состоянии абсолютного оцепенения, он даже лучше в сшибках. Он сбивает с лошадей и сэра Брайана, и Роберта Морли и ломает копьё о каждого из половины дюжины остальных соперников. Радости победы не приносят. Не получает он наслаждение и от своего имени, выкрикиваемого тысячей зрителей.

Остаётся один противник: Роллинс. Тогда всё закончится. Тогда он сможет вернуться в шатёр. Он наводит копьё и ждёт, когда стюард тряхнёт рукой.

В шлеме его боковое зрение ограничено, но он замечает какой-то ажиотаж у входа на ристалище. Стюарду всё отлично видно, и смотрит он мимо Стива, а затем рука мужчины сжимается в кулак и сгибается в локте. Матч отложен.

Стив поднимает копьё. Он в замешательстве и хочет развернуть Номада, чтобы увидеть, что происходит, но, если он это сделает, придётся снова дать круг, чтобы занять позицию.

— Изменения в очереди, — кричит стюард. — Сэр Стивен Роджерс из Дартингтона сражается вторым.

Что ж, теперь Стив вынужден разворачивать Номада, потому что ему нужно вернуться в зону ожидания. Он раздражён, потому что это был его последний поединок. Почему он не может просто сразиться с Роллинсом, нанести положенные три удара и вернуться домой? Вероятно, какой-то дворянин пропустил ранее свою очередь и теперь хочет отыграться.

Тяжело послать по-настоящему эффектный взгляд через узкую прорезь для глаз в шлеме, но Стив пускает на это все силы, разворачиваясь к новоприбывшему.

Рыцарь целиком облачён в новые доспехи в самом современном стиле: кольчугу под яркими сияющими пластинами практически не видно. Щит его тоже новый и без каких-либо эмблем. Цветное у него лишь копьё: красное будто кровь. Его тёмно-бурый дестриэ первоклассный, едва ли не до зеркального блеска вычесанный и со смазанными маслом копытами. Он крупный. И пугающе спокоен, когда проезжает мимо Стива, не удостоив взгляда.

Стивово сердце сжимается внутри, когда он осознаёт, кем обязан быть рыцарь. Но уже поздно. Стив уже его миновал. Он так долго разглядывал роскошные латы мужчины и лошадь, что так и не взглянул тому в глаза.

Но он знает Баки. Знает, как Баки двигается. Биться на копьях Баки научил он.

И он бы всю свою давно пропащую душу поставил на то, что Рыцарь в Серебре — мужчина, которого он любит.

Спектакль, конечно, выходит превосходный. Толпа над ним уже охвачена слухами. Кроль ли это? Или иноземный дворянин? Все взоры обращены к стюарду, который должен предложить Роллинсу шанс сразиться с незнакомцем. Или отказаться, на что тот тоже имеет право.

— Сэр Джек Роллинс, ты сразишься с Рыцарем в Серебре? — кричит стюард.

Роллинс колеблется, а затем глядит на скамьи. Все в напряжённом ожидании. Перед толпой настолько огромной, настолько возбуждённой, его обязательно освищут за трусость, если он пойдёт на попятную. Роллинс утвердительно кивает.

Ликование оглушает. Рыцарь в Серебре кивает толпе и прикладывает руку к шлему. Крики становятся даже громче.

«Баки всегда любил бахвалиться», — думает Стив про себя.

Оба рыцаря направляют вперёд копья и пришпоривают коней. Стив, подняв глаза к небу, молится о победе Баки. Роллинс хорошо натренирован и играет так грязно, насколько это возможно. Но доспехи Баки кажутся крепкими и хорошими, и сидит он уверенно, копьё твердо…

…оба копья ломаются. Ничья. Баки ни на дюйм не сдвинулся с седла, когда копьё ударилось о его щит; Роллинсу пришлось чуть податься назад от столкновения. Рыцари замедляют коней, достигнув противоположных концов ристалища, и отбрасывают останки копий. Помощники стюарда выбегают на поле и подбирают обломки, чтобы лошади не повредили ноги во время следующего раунда.

Стив наблюдает, как Баки тянется за новым копьём. Вложенное в его руку, оно такое же совершенно алое, как и первое. Он хватает его по середине, а затем подбрасывает вверх и, поймав прямо под вэмплейтом3, просовывает под мышку, после чего разворачивается для второго хода.

Открытая ладонь стюарда разрезает воздух, рука его тверда. Он опускает руку стремительным рубящим движением, и воздух наполняет гром копыт.

Баки наклоняется. Стиву думается, что тому это нравится. Копьё Роллинса пошатывается, и он пытается взяться за него поудобнее, но слишком поздно…

Копьё Роллинса соскальзывает с щита Баки. Копьё Баки разлетается от щита Роллинса. Роллинс отбрасывает копьё и поднимает руку, признавая очко в пользу противника.

Теперь Баки снова со стороны Стива. Когда Баки замедляется и берёт последнее копьё, Стив пристально на него глядит. Он не знает, на что надеется. На проблеск серебристо-серых глаз. На узнавание. Не получает. Рыцарь лишь разворачивается и готовится к последнему раунду.

Стив переводит взгляд на Роллинса. Мужчина только что отказался от одного копья и указывает на другое. Страх клокочет у Стива в желудке, и старый шрам на груди от заострённого наконечника Роллинсова январского копья вспыхивает сочувствием. Если Роллинс замышляет вернуться к своим трюкам…

…рука стюарда опадает. Последний ход.

Оба рыцаря пускают коней во весь опор. Стив вздрагивает. Столкновение будет жёстким; жёстким до ломающихся костей. И наконечник у Роллинса заострённый: копье войдёт куда дальше, оставляя отнюдь не неглубокую рану на груди. Такое копьё может пройти через человека насквозь.

Рыцарь в Серебре — Баки — в последнее мгновение смещает корпус влево, отчего копьё Роллинса лишь слегка задевает его щит, и вкладывает ещё больше силы в удар собственным. Роллинс этого не замечает, слишком увлечённый попыткой навести копьё на цель, когда Баки передвигает щит.

К несчастью для Роллинса, погнавшегося наконечником за мишенью, его щит тоже смещается. Копьё Баки скользит по краю щита Роллинса и уходит вверх, в его шлем. Через его шлем.

Копьё ломается. Это не разрушение хорошо прицеленного и хорошо отражённого копья. Это влажный хруст копья, остриё которого вошло в плоть.

Толпа как один изумлённо ахает, а потом начинаются крики.

Конь Роллинса продолжает бежать. Накренившийся, мёртвый вес нереагирующего рыцаря путает и пугает дестриэ. Оказавшись у конца ограждения, он кружится, пока сквайры и помощники стюарда бегают вокруг него и пытаются одновременно ухватиться за поводья и избежать удара в лицо.

Стив подталкивает коленями Номада и, прокричав напуганным сквайрам: «Я его поймаю», пытается не смотреть на почти полутораметровую древесину ясеня, торчащую из глаза Джека Роллинса. Помощники разбегаются в стороны. Стив кричит сидящим ближе всего зрителям отойти и умудряется телом Номада прижать охваченную ужасом лошадь в угол ограды. Придвинувшись, он забирает из омертвелых пальцев Роллинса поводья. И затем отводит лошадь к сквайру Роллинса. Она далека от спокойствия. Глаза её бегают, она трясёт головой, и Стив знает, что её необходимо увести с маленькой кишащей людьми арены, пока она не нанесла ущерб.

Сквайр поднимает взгляд на Роллинса, неуверенный, что делать.

— Он мёртв, сынок, — произносит Стив. — Не… не спускай его с лошади здесь. Позволь им решить, что он выкрутился. Окажи ему эту честь.

Мальчишка хмурится, сердясь от имени своего хозяина.

— Но нам нужно посмотреть на копье этого рыцаря… — говорит он.

Стив вздыхает и переводит взгляд на длинную глубокую царапину на новом щите Рыцаря в Серебре: такую царапину никогда бы не оставило копьё с допустимым наконечником. Мальчишка прослеживает его взгляд. Затем Стив оглядывает сверкающий на земле заточенный наконечник последнего сломавшегося копья Роллинса.

— Сынок, ты не хочешь этого делать.

Мальчик сглатывает и кивает. Труп Роллинса покачивается в седле, когда мальчишка уводит коня обратно к павильонам.

Несчастные случаи на сшибках нередки. Почти на каждом турнире находится рыцарь, который падает без сознания или хуже. Пару раз в год кому-нибудь достаётся так сильно, что они уже не поднимаются. Толпа привыкла к высоким ставкам. Для них это часть веселья, полагает Стив. Но одно дело увидеть, как человек падает с лошади. И немного другое — увидеть остриё, вошедшее в глаз, и кровь, сочащуюся из-под шлема, окрашивающую сюрко.

Стив чувствует, насколько выбита из колеи толпа. Никто точно не знает, что делать. Стюарда отводят в сторону и показывают заострённый наконечник копья Роллинса, который принёс один из помощников, чья очередь была собирать осколки. Рыцарь в Серебре на коне ходит из одного конца ристалища в другой и ждёт, когда очистят поле. И толпа становится всё беспокойнее от недостатка информации.

Поэтому Стив вмешивается и берёт дело в свои руки.

— Стюард, — зовёт он. — Мой оппонент?

Стюард сжимает в руке заострённый наконечник. Стив видит в глазах мужчины ярость от мошенничества Роллинса.

— Сшибки честные, — кричит он. — Победитель поединка со счётом три копья против одного — Рыцарь в Серебре.

От толпы исходит чуть ли не вздох облегчения. Порядок восстановлен.

Рыцарь прижимает рукоять копья к сердцу и кланяется, одновременно и в знак благодарности, и в честь отнятой жизни — церемония в честь несчастного случая. Толпа отвечает аплодисментами.

«Чёртов позёр», — думает Стив. Но, Боже милостивый, как же он хорош в доспехах.

Стив трясёт головой, пока мысли его не опустились дальше в эту канаву.

Стюард поворачивается к Рыцарю.

— Рыцарь, сразишься ли ты в ещё одном поединке? Против этого рыцаря, сэра Стивена Роджерса из Дартингтона, чемпиона турниров Вудстока и Ньюмаркета?

Рыцарь колеблется. Он на расстоянии двух сотен ярдов, и всё же Стив отлично знает эту позу. Баки пытается найти способ отказаться. Но оба они знают, как плохо заканчивать день чей-то смертью. Если Баки не выступит против Стива, вспоминая о Гилфорде, толпа будет молвить лишь о смерти Роллинса. И будет подозрительно, что Рыцарь показался лишь для того, чтобы сшибиться с одним Роллинсом. Это будет выглядеть почти как матч вражды.

Рыцарь кивает. Он сразится в ещё одном поединке.

Стив перемещает Номада в позицию и прижимает копьё подмышкой, держа под углом в сорок пять градусов и ожидая готовности Рыцаря, как и готовности стюарда. Его сердце бьётся в груди словно испуганная птица, хоть и не сыскать соперника, знакомого ему лучше Баки.

Стюард взмахивает рукой. И вот оно…

Цокот копыт, гигантские мускулы коня под ним. Копьё, скользящее против шеи коня, зажато под мышкой, конец его ровен, прицел выверен, левый бок к левому, щит к щиту, стыковка в самое последнее мгновение…

Ледяные серебристые глаза блестят через прорезь для глаз — столкновение…

Наконечник копья врезается в Стивов щит, всё тело напрягается от удара, и затем копьё делает то, что и должно: раскалывается. Раскалывается и его копьё, поразив щит Рыцаря.

Номад замедляется до кантера, затем переходит на трот, пока разжимается тело Стива. Позади он слышит, как Стюард кричит: «Каждому по копью», и поворачиваться нет необходимости: он и так знает, что мужчина поднимает вверх два пальца. Стив проводит Номада по кругу и подзывает Клинта, чтобы тот подал новое копьё.

Они снова строятся. Стив внутренне себя проклинает; копьё его сломалось лишь по милости Божьей. Он плохо прицелился. Его голова была слишком переполнена мыслями, чтобы сосредоточиться. Если поначалу он оцепенел, то теперь не может заставить мозг заткнуться.

Он закусывает щёки, пока не ощущает кровь. После чего кивает стюарду. Баки уже на позиции.

Рука стюарда разрезает воздух. Пошёл второй раунд.

В этот раз Стив умудряется заставить своё внимание принадлежать ему целиком, а не витать наполовину вне его тела. Он располагает копьё и готовится к толчку, пока Номад несётся на Рыцаря. Баки чуть смещает щит, и Стив вторит его движению, в точности повторяя угол копья. Он стискивает рукоятку и напрягает ноги вокруг Номада, когда наконечник копья Баки влетает в него, и…

…ещё два разбитых вдребезги копья.

Отстранённо Стив осознаёт, что толпа ликует. Он не уверен, за него ли болеет толпа, за Рыцаря, или же попросту за зрелищную схватку. Они с Баки множество раз делали это во время тренировок. И где-то по ходу дела — на оставленных под паром бобовых полях или на позаимствованных турнирных ристалищах — они прекратили осторожничать друг с другом. Они лишь пускали боевых коней во весь опор и знали: как бы жёстко они не ехали, другой обязательно словит копьё. Здесь нет колебаний.

Они становятся на позицию для последнего захода. Когда Баки мчится на него, безупречно прицелившись копьём, какое-то облако в Стиве рассеивается. В определённом смысле они по-прежнему могут общаться. Они по-прежнему зеркальные отражения друг друга, синхронные настолько, что…

…копьё Баки дёргается за мгновение до удара…

…оно скорее походя задевает Стивов щит, чем взаправду бьёт по нему, а затем сопротивление пропадает…

…Баки катится по земле.

Стив, развернув Номада, останавливает коня и бросает рукоять сломавшегося копья на землю. Копьё раскололось, столкнувшись с щитом Баки, но вместе с тем он сбил Баки с лошади: Баки промахнулся.

Баки никогда не промахивается.

Не успев подумать, Стив спрыгивает с коня, откидывая шлем и щит на землю позади. Рыцарь уже поднимается на ноги, отряхивая грязь с однотонного белого сюрко.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Стив, и не протянуть к нему руки ему не даёт лишь необычайная сила воли.

Рыцарь глядит на него и кивает.

Это Баки. Стив в этом и не сомневался, но эти глаза он узнает где угодно. И это не глаза человека, раздосадованного на самого себя за плачевный финальный поединок.

Баки отворачивается от Стива и шагает к своей лошади, остановившейся в ярдах двенадцати и рывшейся мордой в траве в поисках клевера. Несмотря на доспехи, он с лёгкостью запрыгивает на лошадь и поднимает облачённую в кольчугу руку на прощание.

Он собирается уехать. Он опять собирается просто исчезнуть. Стюард что-то произносит, и все взрываются аплодисментами. Баки уходит.

Стив чувствует чью-то ладонь на предплечье и чуть не ударяет прикоснувшегося к себе человека. Но это стюард. Стюард поднимает его руку в воздух, и толпа, вскочив на ноги, выкрикивает его имя.

Сбитый с толку, Стив глядит на мужчину.

— Вы выиграли турнир, сэр Стивен, — говорит Стюард. — Неужели не поняли? Вы выиграли.

***

Стив моется и одевает удушливые придворные одежды на праздничный ужин. Он всё ещё передвигается как во сне, безразличный к улыбающимся лицам и похлопываниям по спине. Его руки так неуклюже натягивают чулки, что он проделывает в них дырку около бедра. К счастью, котта4 его достаточно длинна, чтобы это скрыть. Он набрасывает капюшон и пытается по-небрежному элегантно уложить его конец, как это с лёгкостью удавалось Баки, но проклятый шерстяной змий, похоже, послан на эту землю сугубо за тем, чтобы ему досаждать, и вскоре он сдаётся, пропускает пальцы через волосы и бредёт к королевскому шатру.

Павильон короля — дворец из парусины. Внутри собрались три сотни рыцарей, пэров и леди, и стол для самых почётных гостей, в общем-то, кажется крайне далёким. Слуга отводит Стива к столу, расположенному в ближайшей к королю трети, трети, где сидят лучшие из лучших. Сидит он, разумеется, рядом с Пегги. Будучи помолвленными, они ещё вправе сидеть вместе. После обычай велит сидеть раздельно — правило для всех, кроме королей.

А сам король со свитой запаздывают. Что неудивительно. Короли всегда опаздывают.

И тем не менее вновь увидеть Пегги — бальзам на душу, и Стив даже рад нагловатому юмору Арундела, сидящего напротив. Они болтают обо всём и ни о чём сразу, и она даже заставляет Стива смеяться до колик над историей об очень высокомерном, но безграмотном рыцаре, диктовавшем любовное письмо старцу, и, когда он сказал старцу: «Сочини тут что-нибудь про её кожу», старец написал: «Ваша кожа подобна холодной овсянке». После пары кружек эля и беззлобных подшучиваний друг над другом с Пегги и графом — нет, Тони, он хочет, чтобы он звал его Тони — Стив вновь почти чувствует себя человеком.

И в этот самый момент гул бесед в холщовом зале сходит на нет, за исключением нескольких чётких голосов, льющихся ото входа.

— Всем встать! Король, Его Величество Эдуард III и королева Филиппа, — кричит глашатай, и в ответ разносятся шарканье и скрип отодвигаемых скамей вместе с негромкими звуками отставляемых на стол чашек и ножей для еды.

Стив поднимается и смотрит.

Баки прямо за королём в кобальтовом шёлке, отделанном золотой вышивкой на манжетах и шее. Низко на его бёдрах висит рыцарский пояс: длинный простой меч покачивается с одной стороны, а подаренный Стивом клинок — с другой. Ноги его заключены в чулки того же цвета, и короткий жакет едва доходит до середины бедра. Его длинные волосы, блестящие и шелковистые, убраны назад отрезком ленты. Он улыбается, обменивается шутками с королевой на их мягком континентальном французском. Он кажется абсолютно непринуждённым. Движения его по-прежнему хищнические, но теперь в них есть элегантность: изощрённый охотник, нежели голодающий одичавший пёс.

Стив не может вдохнуть.

Он чувствует маленькую холодную руку Пегги на своей, бессловесно предлагающую поддержку.

Он чувствует, как глаза Баки походя проскальзывают по нему. Но Баки его не признаёт. Он проходит ко столу короля и садится спиной к залу.

Стив вынужден отвернуться от стола короля, но обнаруживает, что, если будет осторожен, краем глаза всё же получится посматривать, по-прежнему ли голубая шёлковая котта там, там ли широкая спина, чуть ссутулившаяся в ленивой элегантности, сильная грациозная рука, жестикулирующая ножом для еды.

Утром почти все сорвутся на турнир в Спиталфилдс, который начнётся через два дня, поэтому нет ни людии, ни причудливых развлечений. И всё же ужин длится словно вечность. В полном отчаянии Стив глядит на Арундела.

— Прошу, попытайся с ним поговорить, — говорит Стив. — Скажи ему… расскажи ему всё, — он закрывает глаза. — Скажи ему, что я не могу без него жить.

Арундел раздумывает.

— Скажи ему сам, — решает он.

— Как? — едва не воет Стив. Он кивает в сторону королевского стола. — Подскочить прямо туда и сказать: «Прошу прощения, не возражаете, если я на минутку одолжу Джеймса?

— Ты мог бы написать ему письмо, — говорит Арундел.

— Нельзя, чтобы кто-то прочитал всё то, что я хочу ему сказать, — шепчет Стив. — Ты это знаешь. Я даже думать не могу о том, чтобы выразить это на бумаге.

Арундел поднимается.

— Ваше Величество, — горланит он.

Стив краснеет до ушей, мечтая, чтобы земля под ним разверзлась. Он пинает Арундела под столом.

— Мой лорд Арундела, — кричит в ответ король. — Что у тебя на уме?

— Прошение о том, чтобы сэр Стивен вернулся в нашу команду на открывающем меле, только и всего. Когда он рядом, моей заднице не так часто достаётся, — подмечает Арундел к всеобщему веселью.

— За исключением того раза, когда он сам надрал тебе задницу, — урчит Баки, и ухмылка на его лице зла.

И, Господи, это доходит прямиком до Стивовых чресл.

Арундел указывает на него пальцем.

— И именно поэтому я сказал «в нашу команду», Ваше Высочество. В любую команду, где есть я. Иначе пусть хоть до посинения остаётся в жутком меле с ветеранами.

И тут смеётся уже Баки, смеётся густо, будто дым, и сладко, и обменивается взглядами с королём. Баки пожимает плечами.

— Решено, — произносит король, махнув рукой. — Если бы все блага было так легко даровать. О, и прими мои поздравления, сэр Стивен. Полагаю, в этом году это уже твой третий чемпионат?

Стив давится воздухом. Он не смотрел на короля уже с середины второго предложения Его Величества. Его внимание привлёк взгляд короля, опущенный на руку Баки, который небрежно вытянул три пальца.

Настала и Арунделу очередь пнуть его под столом.

— Да, это третий, Ваше Величество. Благодарю Вас, — умудряется выдавить Стив. После чего он усаживается.

Немногим позже Стив извиняется и уходит. Он должен был уйти, пока празднество в самом разгаре, потому что чувствовал, что иначе стал бы одним из тех угрюмых людей, убого скрывающихся по углам в надежде на внимание принца.

Когда Стив добирается до своего шатра, Пьетро его обнимает, а Клинт мягко сжимает плечо. Они не спрашивают о Баки. Им не нужно. Ответ ясно написан на Стивовом лице.

***

На турнире в Спиталфилдсе Баки нет. Ходят слухи, что король попросил его отправиться на север, чтобы помочь в Карлайле с переговорами с шотландцами о безопасном возвращении Баллиоля и де Бомона, пленённых войсками Эндрю де Морея. И никогда прежде, пока до него не дошёл этот слух, Стив так усердно не молился о том, чтобы Англия удержала север. Он знает: если они потеряют Шотландию, он навсегда потеряет Баки в чаще Галлоуэйского леса.

На турнире в Спиталфилдсе Баки нет, зато есть Пирс.

На турнире в Спиталфилдсе Баки нет, зато есть сэр Арним Зола, есть, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока на третий день его не находят скончавшимся от сердечной недостаточности в своём павильоне. На его тюфяке кровь, как и, говорят, на его морщинистом старом члене. Не его кровь. На мужчине нет ни царапинки. Но он мёртв, а его новый паж давным-давно скрылся.

За неимением наследников, а также за позорной причиной смерти, земли Золы вернутся к королю.

«Десять», — осознаёт Стив. Осталось десять из Галлоуэйской Дюжины, включая его. Это, разумеется, может быть всего лишь совпадением, но что-то ему подсказывает, что это не так.

***

В Спиталфилдсе Стив проигрывает. По чести сказать, занимает он почётное четвёртое место, но по ощущениям оно как поражение. Тесные, узкие кварталы Лондона, грязь и запахи, проклятые толпы людей, ни один человек из которых не тот самый, нужный, — всё это потихоньку его изводит. И без возможности выступать для Баки бессмысленно противостоять лондонским тысячам ударов меча.

Англичане теряют север.

Слухи разнятся: Баллиоль скрылся через границу; нет, он всё ещё бьётся. Де Бомон, старый лис, вот-вот нападёт. Баллиоль и де Бомон разделились, и шотландцы в открытую восстали против Баллиоля. Де Бомон снял осаду и выдвинулся на подмогу Баллиолю. Дандарг пал, а де Бомона взял в плен Эндрю де Морей.

Стив возвращается в Дартингтон. Знакомое, привычное приносит огромное утешение, хоть его сердце и до сих пор сжимается в груди, когда он въезжает в ворота и видит не дом, а пустоту, этот дом заменившую.

И фундамент. Новый огромный фундамент из камня, который невозможно поджечь.

За месяц его отсутствия прогресс был немалый. Стены растут ввысь. Пока что они ненамного выше Стива, но Стиву сказали, что на фундамент времени уходит больше всего. Остальное же теперь пойдёт быстрее.

Им всё равно придётся зимовать в сарае, но тяжело утратить надежду, видя новые серые стены, с каждым днём становящиеся всё выше.

Стив, кажется, замечает на лице Энджи вспышку печали, когда они с Клинтом и Пьетро возвращаются одни, без темноволосого долговязого четвёртого рядом. Но она быстро берёт себя в руки, и весь Дартингтон вновь вступает в тайный сговор под именем «Не говорить о Баки».

Продержавшись три недели, Стив начинает сходить с ума.

Однажды утром, проснувшись, он выходит на улицу в не по сезону для раннего ноября тёплый день, когда листва деревьев уже обернулась золотом. И осознаёт, что ровно год назад, в этот день, он впервые показал Баки озеро.

Они впервые поцеловались.

И внезапно боль внутри него от отсутствия Баки становится такой необъятной, что он едва не падает на колени, неспособный справиться с раной, пустотой зияющей внутри. Он опадает на одну из новых каменных стен, которыми все они так гордятся, и, отпрянув от неё с ноющей болью на бедре, где потом появится синяк, направляется, пошатываясь, к конюшням. Он собирается упасть на землю в стойле Номада и наконец заплакать: об огне, охватившем его дом. О матери. О Баки.

Но Пьетро с новым мальчишкой, Билли, уже там, убирают навоз.

Стив бормочет что-то о том, что едет покататься. Махнув рукой, он велит им возвращаться к работе, сам накидывает на Дубину, привязанного, пока они чистят его стойло, уздечку и взбирается на него неосёдланного.

Ему даже удаётся весь час дороги к озеру держать спину ровно, а подбородок — высоко поднятым. К счастью, в такую рань по этим тропам никто не ходит, ведь Стив чувствует себя треснутым стеклом. Стоит миру его хоть слегка толкнуть, он разлетится на миллионы осколков, и никто больше не сможет собрать его заново.

Стив ведёт Дубину в лес, вокруг озера. Он не хочет, чтобы хоть кто-то увидел лошадь и отправился на его поиски. Нельзя, чтобы его видели таким.

Ни с того ни с сего, он становится крайне внимательным. Словно каждое небольшое задание — определённая, настоящая цель, на шаг ближе подводящая его… к чему? Он не знает, пока не оказывается на коленях на мшистой скале, где Баки впервые его поцеловал, впервые взял его в руку. Пока первый всхлип не сокрушает его тело до такой силы, что он сгибается почти напополам, лбом касаясь холодной влажной поверхности мха.

Голова кружится от горя, внутри — бескрайняя порожняя пустошь, которую до ухода Баки он никогда прежде в себе не ощущал. И он идиот, раз влюблён в мужчину, социальный уровень которого выше его настолько, что с таким же успехом тот мог жить на Луне. И этот мужчина теперь ненавидит его, потому что у династии Стива нет трёхсотпятидесятилетнего опыта придворной политики, потому что он думал, что справится, когда Пирс загнал его в угол.

Как оказалось, Стив не в состоянии справиться ни с чем совершенно. Особенно если речь идёт о любви.

На мгновение он теряет счёт времени, глядя, как золотая листва близстоящих деревьев, горящих на поверхности озера, расплывается за пеленой слёз. Самое худшее в этом — знать, что он обязан продолжать. От него ждут, что на Рождество он будет счастлив, что он будет радоваться весне. Но вот оно, его время года: обречённый конец осени, когда жизнь опадает с деревьев. Сезон, когда он полюбил и когда годом позже сказал любви «прощай».

Правда, если быть честным с самим с собой, ему думается, что он начал любить Баки много раньше.

Прикрыв глаза, Стив чувствует, как наружу прорывается ещё больше крупных слёз. Мох прохладен против лба и сдерживает острую боль в голове. Он задаётся вопросом: каково было бы здесь умереть. Просто сдаться и предаться вечному сну. Он не хочет умирать взаправду, он не хочет обременять Энджи или ещё кого-то из своего народа поисками тела. Но сама идея славная. Раствориться. Развеяться, словно низкий туман у воды. Больше не натягивать на лицо маску храбрости.

Он не слишком удивляется, подняв голову и узрев видение Баки, поднимающегося из воды подобно лесному богу: крошечные осенне-златые берёзовые листья на плечах его — будто парадная мантия, на голове — будто корона. Баки обнажён, и предательский разум Стива без промедления опускает взгляд к его достоинству, мягкому против ноги, к каплям воды, застрявшим в тёмных волосах и сверкающим драгоценными камнями.

Может, он уже умирает, и вот каков рай.

Затем Баки прикасается к нему — холодные мокрые пальцы скользят по его челюсти, большим пальцем поглаживая щеку, — и Стив дрожит, находясь где-то меж ужасом и вожделением.

Это не галлюцинация.

Баки здесь. _«Если только я не сошёл с ума окончательно»,_ — думает Стив.

Баки опускается на колено — крепкие упругие мышцы, твёрдые от холодной воды.

Лицо Баки, склонившегося на камне, в считаных дюймах от его собственного, а руки обхватили Стивово лицо.

— Кто-то причинил тебе боль? — рычит Баки мягко и низко. — Скажи мне. Скажи мне, и я их убью.

Стив издаёт несуразный шмыгающий звук и берётся руками за предплечья Баки. Чувствует тепло его тела, горящего под прохладой воды на коже. Чувствует твёрдость мышц, чуть перемежающихся под его ладонями, пока большие пальцы Баки всё так же нежно смахивают его слёзы.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — запинаясь, произносит Стив.

Мягкая ухмылка подёргивает уголки рта Баки.

— Остановился по дороге к тебе, чтобы помыться. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я когда-либо прекращал тебя любить? Хоть я и был уверен, что ты больше не желаешь меня рядом. Пока, точнее, со мной не поговорил Арундел. Взял меня с собой на задание, если быть честным, и…

Artwork by [Tsumi](http://tsumi-noaru.tumblr.com/)

Стив бросается вперёд, и с губ его слетает скулёж перед тем, как он прижимается губами к губам Баки. Он чувствует, как порожняя пустошь внутри распускается буйной весной, когда Баки издаёт опешивший звук и скользит рукой к его загривку.

Губи Баки так мягки. И он хорош в этом, уверенный до одури, покусывающий губы Стива и для идеального сплочения наклонивший голову. Целуя его, ощущая, как меж ними скользит его язык, Стив чувствует, как его охватывает пламя, чувствует себя живым настолько, насколько не чувствовал никогда доселе. Ничего больше он не желает сильнее, чем вечно ощущать вкус Баки, гнаться за порциями чистого наслаждения, появившихся от такого простого действия — губы, движущиеся друг против друга, — всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Баки стонет ему в рот:

— Боже, Стив, я так по тебе скучал. Я ненавижу двор. Ненавижу. Чтобы закончить то, что нужно сделать, потребуются ещё многие месяцы, но ты — всё, чего я хочу, — его поцелуй переходит в один из тех поцелуев Баки, больше напоминающих улыбку, прижатую к Стивовым губам, и он бормочет: — Поэтому я улизнул.

Взглядом Стив обводит тело Баки, мускулы твёрдые, отчётливые, украшенные россыпью листьев, будто сама Природа захотела инкрустировать его драгоценными камнями. Стив чувствует, как тонет в желании.

— Я скучал по тебе так сильно, что хотел умереть, — произносит Стив, кладя ладони на широкую спину Баки и притягивая его ближе для очередного поцелуя, и именно таким и должен быть поцелуй, именно так он и должен ощущаться, и каждый поцелуй в прежней жизни Стива был тренировкой для этого, настоящего. — Мне так жаль. Я собирался всё объяснить. Я не думал, что есть другие варианты, и Пегги…

— Мне она нравится, — говорит Баки. — Тони нас обоих обвёл вокруг пальца: в один и тот же день пригласил с ним отужинать, — смешок его приходится Стиву в шею. — Подал закуски. Спрятал всё острые предметы. Мы весь день яростно бросались друг в друга колкостями через обеденный стол Арундела, — вздыхает Баки. — А потом она меня рассмешила. Я понимаю, за что ты её любишь.

— Нет, — произносит Стив. — Я люблю только тебя. Ей я восхищаюсь.

Баки, хмыкнув, наклоняет голову.

— И всё же не могу обещать, что избавлю тебя от своих ребяческих истерик.

— Слышал, это королевская прерогатива, — отвечает Стив.

Он пытается звучать остроумным, но выходит измотанно, полным слёз.

Баки снова берёт Стивово лицо в руки и смотрит на Стива, по-настоящему смотрит.

— Боже, Стив.

Стив вздрагивает в преддверии того, что дальше скажет Баки. Но Баки остаётся безмолвным. Он притягивает Стива в объятия, оборачивает вокруг него ноги, и Стив оказывается окружён Баки. В безопасности. _Дома._

Этого недостаточно.

Стив прижимается губами к шее Баки, поднимаясь поцелуями к волосам и спускаясь к плечу. Везде, докуда достаёт. Баки лишь держит его ещё крепе и гладит по волосам, столь же изголодавшийся по прикосновениям к Стивовой коже, как и Стив — к его.

Баки обнажён, великолепный и всё ещё влажный после озера. Стив скоро сбрасывает с себя одежду — он даже не надел рыцарский пояс этим утром, лишь рубашку и пару старых свободных штанов — и, честное слово, дрожит, когда меж телом Баки и его собственным не оказывается больше никаких барьеров.

Баки тоже дрожит, и Стив чувствует, как его бёдра дёргаются от небольшого толчка. Стив чувствует растущий внутри клубок тепла и трепета оттого, что он может это делать, что Баки так отзывается. Он скользит ладонью по спине Баки вниз, к изгибу его задницы, и слегка поглаживает пальцами ниже, у расщелины.

— Мне нужно… — всё, что ему удается вымолвить, прежде чем Баки выгибается, пытаясь податься задницей к Стивовой руке и в то же время пробороздить своей эрекцией мягкий сгиб Стивова бедра.

— Да, — хватая воздух, произносит Баки. — Да, — Он сжимает в кулак руку на загривке Стива и тянет рот Стива к своему, целуя медленно и грязно. — Больше никого не было, — выдыхает Баки. — После дня, когда я использовал Ролли, что, — он вздыхает, — было не самым лучшим моим решением.

— Больше никогда не упоминай его имя, — рычит Стив, вонзаясь пальцами в задницу Баки. — Даже близко к нему больше не подходи.

Баки хнычет, трясясь, и Стив чувствует царапанье щетины на щеке, когда мальчик кивает. После чего перестраивается на Стивовых коленях поудобнее, зажав твёрдые члены обоих между их животами, и начинает тереться, медленно, неторопливо.

Стив вновь его целует и за задницу прижимает ближе, усиливая давление. Он не прикасался к себе месяцами с тех пор, как ушёл Баки: попросту не чувствовал нужды. Но теперь либидо в нём разливается волнами похоти столь дурманящей, что он едва в силах решить, что хочет делать с красивым сильным телом на своих коленях дальше.

Но он знает, что ему нужно. Он просовывает два пальца Баки в рот, трясь сильнее о любовника, пока Баки проходится языком по этим пальцам, посасывая и смачивая. Зрелища Баки, сосущего его пальцы, прикрыв глаза от блаженства, достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть Стива ещё ближе к краю, чем он уже есть, заставляя его бёдра дрожать в неудачных толчках.

Стив мягко вынимает пальцы изо рта Баки и на мгновение замирает, завороженный краснотой его губ, блестящих от слюны, прежде чем переместить свои влажные пальцы ниже, ко входу Баки. И тогда он целует Баки, вторгаясь языком в его рот, пока обоими пальцами неумолимо проталкивается в задницу любовника. Баки не описать словами: он выгибается дугой, опускаясь на пальцы Стива, стиснув талию Стива сильными бёдрами. Стив погружает пальцы до конца и начинает трахать ими Баки, толкаясь и вынимая, сгибая и протяжно проходясь по местечку внутри Баки, отчего Баки дрожит и стонет.

Он добавляет третий палец, и четвёртый, медленно, упорно раскрывая и наполняя любовника. Баки вцепляется ногтями в его спину, пытаясь одновременно и прильнуть ближе, потереться, и оттолкнуться, целуя и кусая каждый уголок Стива, куда может дотянуться его рот.

— Чш-ш, тише, Бак, или не получишь мой член, — шепчет он, и тогда Баки глядит на него дико и отчаянно.

— Чш-ш, — повторяет Стив и, приникнув, целует.

Вынув пальцы и плюнув на ладонь, он смачивает себя, прежде чем переместить ладони к заднице Баки, чтобы приподнять.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Баки, когда в него проталкивается головка члена Стива. — И несмотря на то, что должен быть вдалеке от тебя, чтобы покончить с этим, мысль о возвращении к тебе, когда все образуется… — Баки издаёт звук, полустон-полувздох, отчего Стив чуть не лишается чувств. — Это поддерживает во мне жизнь. Иначе… не знаю, чем бы я стал. Чем-то ужасным, — произносит он, и Стив понимает, что глаза Баки влажные.

Он хочет столь о многом у Баки спросить. С чем тебе нужно покончить. Ты ли убил Золу. Вопросы кружат на задворках его сознания, будто перья, выбившиеся из подушки.

И затем Баки опускается на Стива целиком и вращает бёдрами, и Стив забывает обо всём кроме Баки, насаживающегося на него — смотреть на его красоту в мягком, пятнистом утреннем свете почти что больно. Толстый член Баки раскачивается, пока мальчик медленно толкается на Стива, и его твёрдый фиолетовый конец оставляет на животе капли предэякулята.

Стив протягивает руку и обхватывает его. Не чтобы довести до оргазма, скорее, приветствуя, говоря «я скучал». Никто из них не спешит. Баки скачет на нём медленно и грязно, пока Стив возвращает услугу, сжимая его член то не слишком сильно, то жёстко, и убирая руку совсем, когда Баки кажется совсем близким к краю. Если бы Стив мог растянуть этот момент навечно, иметь лишь его и ничего более, он бы непременно это сделал. Баки так красив, и он принадлежит ему, по-прежнему ему, вопреки здравому смыслу. Он сплетается пальцами свободной руки с пальцами Баки и садится, утягивая Баки в поцелуй. В этом мире крови, и предательств, и борьбы у них есть это, эти сладость и страсть, и оттого Стив ощущает себя самым везучим человеком из живых.

Они раскачиваются вместе, убаюкивая друг друга в объятиях под неспешными лучами утреннего солнца, золотое наслаждение льётся, словно мёд, по их венам, наполняя сладостью всё вокруг.

Стив ускоряет движения руки на члене Баки, про себя изумляясь тому, как хорошо он ощущается в руке. Как правильно. Как идеально ощущается Баки вокруг него, как если бы они были сотворены подходящими лишь друг другу — два изгнанника, вместе пробившие себе путь обратно с самого края тьмы. Баки начинает дрожать и стенать напротив него, и Стив упивается каждым негромким звуком, выходящим изо рта его истинной любви, каждым разжигаемым страстью, неконтролируемым движением мускулов под загорелой, покрытой веснушками кожей. Он начинает толкаться бёдрами вверх навстречу бёдрам Баки, вбиваясь так глубоко в него, что Баки вскрикивает, хватаясь за Стива.

Пальцы Баки вплетаются в Стивовы волосы, и он соприкасается с ним лбом, глядя Стиву в глаза, пока насаживается раз, другой, и кончает, веки его трепещут, и Стив вместе с ним, потому что всё тело Баки стискивает его, и это. Ничто. Никогда. Не сравнится. С этим чувством. И он вжимается собственными губами в губы Баки, и они не целуются — лишь дрожат друг против друга, оцепенев, пока удовольствие волной за волной сотрясает их, и Баки шепчет ему в рот: «Всегда».

После, сплетясь вместе на скале, они дремлют под утренним солнцем: Баки в объятиях Стива, где ему и место.

Около часа спустя Стив собирается подняться и начать одеваться, пока пол-Дартингтона не отправилось на его поиски, но перед ним лежит Баки, снова немного твёрдый. Стив оставляет на теле Баки дорожку поцелуев, потому что может. Он кусает соски Баки, посасывает их и слышит, как Баки со вздохом просыпается. И потому опускается поцелуями быстрее, едва касаясь губами пресса Баки, пока скользит вдоль сгиба его бедра ниже, к члену.

Он улыбается, когда губами обхватывает головку Баки, и берёт его в рот. Баки выгибает шею, стоная и пытаясь толкнуться бёдрами дальше, заставить Стива взять его глубже. Но Стив его отстраняет.

— Нет. Вставай. Прислонись к дереву, — велит Стив.

Кивнув, Баки грациозно поднимается и сходит со скалы к берегу. Рукой он прижимает член к животу, пока идёт. Добравшись до дуба, на который указал Стив, он прижимается к нему спиной, расставив для равновесия длинные ноги. Его глаза неотрывно следят за подходящим к нему Стивом.

Стив опускается на колени и, подняв взгляд на Баки, смотрит на него из-под длинных ресниц. Он знает: то, что он делает, является своего рода экзорцизмом, но это не уменьшает его желание. После того самого утра в покоях он знает, как сильно любит брать член Баки в рот.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты использовал меня, — выдыхает Стив, и искр похоти и трепета, которые он замечает в глазах Баки, достаточно, чтобы заставить его ощутить нужду приложить ладонь к собственному члену. Он облизывает губы, готовя их, смачивая. — Используй мой рот.

Баки скулит, запустив руку в Стивовы волосы, пока второй направляет головку своего члена Стиву в рот. Он начинает толкаться, неглубоко, и Стив, обхватив ствол Баки, сосёт.

Баки слишком нежен. Стив прожигает его взглядом из-под ресниц и рычит, а затем опускается на член Баки до конца, душа самого себя, чувствуя, как он ударяется о заднюю стенку его горла и даже дальше. Он вонзается пальцами в твёрдые мускулы бедра Баки, полностью выпуская член Баки и целуя головку, и возвращается обратно.

Он слышит, как Баки над ним выпускает изумлённый звук, а после до Баки, наконец-то, доходят правила. Ладони Баки обхватывают голову Стива, удерживая его на месте, когда сам он начинает толкаться в его рот. Поначалу он по-прежнему нежен, и Стив подумывает приподнять губы, чтобы тому досталось зубами за осторожность. Но затем в Баки что-то щёлкает, и вся нежность улетучивается. Единственное предупреждение для Стива — пальцы Баки, сильнее стиснувшие его волосы, сильно настолько, что едва не больно, а после Баки издаёт низкий, рокочущий рык, вбиваясь на всю длину.

Стив твёрд до боли. Баки пользуется его ртом, его горлом, слепой ко всему кроме собственного удовольствия, глаза его стеклянные, когда он опускает взгляд на член, входящий в Стива и выходящий наружу. Нечто во Стиве хочет Баки преклоняться, отдать ему себя целиком, но также и обладать им, и то, что он позволяет Баки вот так трахать его лицо, с лихвой ударяет по каждой кнопке внутри Стива.

Большой палец Баки смещается к Стивовой челюсти, чувствуя, насколько открыт его рот, и вжимается в Стивову щёку, чтобы почувствовать самого себя, движущегося по другую сторону, толкающегося Стиву в глотку.

— Блядь, — стонет Баки, толкаясь сильнее, быстрее, пока не вдавливает Стива настолько, что нос Стива зарывается в его пах, и у Стива всего мгновение, чтобы заметить, что член Баки неведомым образом становится еще толще, даже твёрже, прежде чем Баки кончает глубоко в его горле со рваным криком.

Стив чувствует, как тот обмякает у него во рту и опадает на дерево. Отстранившись от Баки, он вытирает локтём слюну и сперму со рта.

— Мы ещё не закончили.

Баки обращает на него взор с вопросом в глазах.

Стив глядит на дерево. Кора дуба будет слишком жёсткой к переду Баки.

— На четвереньки, — произносит Стив, держа в руке собственный член, болезненно твёрдый.

Губы Баки дёргаются в грязной усмешке, и он шепчет:

— Как прикажешь, — и падает на все четыре спиной ко Стиву. Он расставляет ноги и едва не вскрикивает, когда Стив, схватившись за его задницу, раздвигает в стороны половинки.

Стив вторгается обратно в Баки, обратно в растянутый горячий беспорядок из собственной спермы и слюны после секса часом ранее. Он хрипит, войдя до конца одним долгим плавным движением. И затем выходит почти полностью, вцепившись в бёдра Баки, и вколачивается вновь.

Баки стонет, и Стив протягивает руку, натягивая его длинные волосы.

— Так хорошо? Этого ты хочешь? — спрашивает он.

Баки кивает, насколько это возможно с удерживаемыми Стивом волосами.

— Слишком чувствительный. Чересчур, — выдыхает он. — Но не останавливайся, — заканчивает он.

Стив улыбается, оставляя поцелуй меж лопаток, прежде чем снова врезаться в него. Он вдалбливается в Баки, используя его задницу точно так же, как Баки использовал его рот, лишь пытаясь достичь оргазма, копящегося в нём с мгновения, когда его губы сомкнулись вокруг члена Баки. Это жёстко, не что иное как шлепки плоти, и оба они, с трудом дыша, стонут, пока Стив не теряет последнюю возможность сдерживаться и не протягивает руку, обхватывая вновь наполовину вставший член Баки, выжимая из него последний оргазм, даже когда Баки скулит: «нет, нет», заставляя это тело сжиматься в последний раз вокруг него, потому что во всём мире нет ничего приносящего подобные чувства, и это любимый способ Стива подойти к краю. Баки настолько истощён, что спермы выходит совсем мало, его член даже не до конца твёрд, но Стив стонет и толкается в похожую на тиски тесноту входа Баки, изливаясь в него, заполняя его.

Сразу после они заваливаются на землю, находя губы друг друга ленивыми поцелуями, что едва ли более, чем совместное дыхание.

— Я люблю тебя, — произносит Стив, как только снова может мыслить. — Я хочу помочь тебе, что бы ты ни делал.

И у Стива есть догадки о том, что Баки, чёрт возьми, делает, но он не произнесёт этих слов, пока этого не сделает Баки.

Баки качает головой.

— Это слишком опасно, Стив. Если я проиграю прямо сейчас, единственной потерей будет приносящий неудобства мальчишка, которому всё равно не было суждено дожить до совершеннолетия. Если в это ввяжешься и ты, то в случае провала утянешь за собой весь Дартингтон. А теперь ещё и Пегги.

Стив запускает пальцы в лобковые волосы Баки и резко за них тянет. Когда Баки давится воздухом от удивления и боли, он говорит:

— Ты не один, засранец. Я люблю тебя. Все в Дартингтоне тебя любят. Ты бы видел их лица, кода я вернулся из Спиталфилдса без тебя. Все они полагали, что ты приедешь домой, хотя бы навестишь. Ты не один, и тебе нужно быть осторожным, потому что, если ты проиграешь, ты разобьёшь так много сердец, которые уже не смогут оправиться. И первее всех будет моё.

Кивнув, Баки целует Стива в лоб.

— Полагаю, мне стоит одеться и навестить Дартингтон, да?

Стив фыркает и пихает его в плечо.

— Да, стоит.

Баки возвращается к озеру и моется, после чего переходит на другой берег и ныряет за дерево. Стив думает, что там, должно быть, он оставил вещи, пока сам окунается в озеро и смывает с себя следы их тайного свидания.

Стив подбирает сброшенные рубашку и штаны со скалы и, натянув их, идёт на тихий свист, доносящийся оттуда, где стоит Баки.

И почти задыхается.

Баки в тёмных узких штанах для езды и такой же тёмной котарди, но с неровными развевающимися рукавами, отделанными внутри алым атласом. Шнуровка узкой туники из ярко-шафрановой ткани, и такие же ярко-шафрановые её окантовка со швами, а низко на бёдрах покоится алый кожаный рыцарский пояс.

Стив беспомощно указывает на облачение Баки.

— И как я, по-твоему, должен функционировать, когда ты выглядишь подобным образом? — произносит он.

Баки усмехается.

— Хотел для тебя хорошо выглядеть.

— Что ж, — выдыхает Стив. — Миссия выполнена, — он обхватывает пальцами пояс Баки. Баки по-прежнему носит клинок Стива на правом бедре, отчего в Стивовой груди раздувается рьяная гордость. Он словно клеймо, секретное признание миру, что он принадлежит Стиву и никому больше. — Тебя посвятили в рыцари?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Думаю, на деле это было скорее данью традициям.

— Тебе идёт, — говорит Стив. — И крайне удобно делать так.

Он притягивает Баки к себе за пояс, разжимая губы для поцелуя.

Баки целует его в ответ, улыбаясь.

— Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я хотел сделать это с тобой.

— Думаю, представляю, — бормочет в ответ Стив.

К моменту, когда они забирают лошадей и направляются обратно к Дартингтон-Холлу, уже полдень. Тропы удивительно тихи, а в полях никого. Как раз кстати, прямо тогда, когда Стив хочет показать всему имению, что Баки вернулся, и вернулся будучи красивее, чем когда-либо.

Он думает, что это из-за того, что сейчас ноябрь и дни коротки, а сельскохозяйственный год уже давно закончен. Но затем он заворачивает за угол и осознаёт, насколько ошибался.

Дюжина вооружённых всадников выскакивают из-за изгородей, чтобы преградить им дорогу и — в большей степени — отрезать путь к отступлению. Большинство выглядят иностранцами: у невысоких неотёсанных мужчин тёмные волосы и оливковая кожа. У каждого наготове арбалет. Стив не узнаёт их предводителей, шестерых рыцарей с закрашенными щитами и плащами, закрывающими сюрко. Это не люди Брока, и он уверен, что и не Пирсовы тоже…

…и тогда он видит, как главный откидывает плащ, обнажая сюрко.

Лилия Франции.

— Дерьмо, — шипит Баки.

— Бак, беги, я их задержу, — произносит Стив, потянувшись за мечом…

…которого этим утром не взял.

— Ты самозванец Капетингов, — произносит рыцарь в замаскированном сюрко, указав на Баки булавой.

— Я не самозванец, — рычит Баки. — Я Джеймс Бьюкенен, сын Уинифред Французской, самой дочери Филиппа Красивого. И кто же такой ты?

— Рыцарь Франции, прибывший по приказу Филиппа де Валуа, — произносит Рыцарь. И, обернувшись к арбалетчикам: — Убить его.

— Лжец! — кричит Баки, вынимая меч.

Стив наклоняется, дёргая поводья коня, чтобы заслонить собой Баки от болтов арбалета, засвистевших в его сторону, но затем булава французского рыцаря соприкасается с его лбом, и он сваливается, ухватившись за ткань сюрко рыцаря, чтобы хотя бы утащить его за собой, но тот рвётся, и он падает, в ужасе глядя на то, как болты утопают в левой руке Баки, поднятой, чтобы защитить грудь.

Как болт зарывается в его шею, кровь пузырится розовым, пока воздух с шипением вырывается из его трахеи.

Как меч Баки вываливается из руки и как Баки царапает стрелу в шее. Как светлые глаза тускнеют навеки.

Стив с глухим стуком ударяется о твёрдую, изъезженную землю тропы, и всё темнеет.

  

 

 

~*~

[примечания автора]

::обнимает:: всё будет хорошо, обещаю.

Итак, вот вы, быть может, читаете этот фик, будучи, быть может, не из Великобритании, и, быть может, думаете: «Вот так раз! Англичане что-то как-то дерьмово поступали с шотландцами». ЧТО Ж, ДРУЖОК. Усаживайся поудобнее, потому что настало время гиду по англо-шотландской истории удостоить вас своим вниманием. Ох, что такое? Хотите заварить чаёк? Да, заварите, но захватите салфеточки, потому что Я ПЛАНИРУЮ ВЫПЛЕСНУТЬ ВСЁ НА ВАС.

 

Несколько раз до 1325 года.

А Н Г Л И Я. Приветики, Шотландия! Мне кажется, у нас общие интересы. Наш король хочет стать и вашим королём! В этом есть смысл. Мы ведь соседи!

Ш О Т Л А Н Д И Я. Отвали. У нас уже есть король.

А Н Г Л И Я. Да давай я просто зайду и перетрём. Я прихвачу мечи.

 

XIV век.

А Н Г Л И Я. Короче, у меня идея. Есть тут у нас один друг-шотландец, а мы знаем, как вам нравится иметь своего собственного короля, так что мы подумали: мб вашим королём станет он? А ещё мы пообещали его друзьям немножко ваших земель.

Ш О Т Л А Н Д И Я. Чего? НЕТ.

А Н Г Л И Я. Хоспаде, да что ж ты такая злая всё время? Мы просто пытались помочь. Думаю, стоит ещё побеседовать об этом. Мы прихватим длинные луки.

Ш О Т Л А Н Д И Я. А не піти б тобі нахер.

 

1500-е годы.

Ш О Т Л А Н Д И Я _(играет бровями)_. Ну приветики. У вас тут проблемка с преемником нарисовалась, как я погляжу. Могу я предложить нашу красавицу Мэри? Чудесная девушка, католичка…

А Н Г Л И Я. Мы… потеряли её. Прости. Без понятия, куда она пошла. Да и мы теперь протестанты, к слову.

Ш О Т Л А Н Д И Я. Она ж прям ВОН В ТОЙ ТЮРЬМЕ. Мы её видим.

А Н Г Л И Я. Упс, она мертва. Нам ужасно жаль. Представления не имеем, как это вообще произошло.

 

1603 год.

Ш О Т Л А Н Д И Я. Опа! Королева-то ваша умерла, а наследника не оставила. ВОТ ОТСТОЙ. Познакомьтесь с нашим парнишей Яковом.

А Н Г Л И Я _(вздыхает)_. Ну ладно.

Я К О В. Привет! Я гей.

А Н Г Л И Я. Ну что ж, ладно хоть мы с Шотландией теперь одна большая дружная семья.

 

1700-е годы.

А Н Г Л И Я. …ваш народ как-то слишком обогатился. От *моих* колоний. Мне не нравится, что у вас свои деньги.

Ш О Т Л А Н Д И Я. Мы просто занимаемся торговлей! Да боже ж ты мой. Соорудите корабль, устройте переговоры. Это совсем не сложно.

А Н Г Л И Я. Ну вообще было бы куда проще запретить вам торговать с Америкой.

Ш О Т Л А Н Д И Я. Мы вас ненавидим. А ещё мы собираемся принять кое-какое ужасное решение и обосновать собственную колонию в Панаме.

Ш О Т Л А Н Д И Я. Упс, мы банкроты.

А Н Г Л И Я. Ничего страшного. Мы вас выручим. _(Забрасывает руку на плечо Шотландии.)_ Тебе всего лишь нужно подписать этот ди-и-ивный союзный договор.

У Э Л Ь С. Нет! Это ловушка!

 

1746 год.

Ш О Т Л А Н Д И Я. Слушай, мы тут поболтали с Красавчиком Принцем Чарли и хотим развод.

А Н Г Л И Я. Славно. Давай на выходных обсудим это в райских угодьях Каллодена. А ну-ка постой, вы разве не католики? Я думал, вы не разводитесь.

Ш О Т Л А Н Д И Я. МЫ ХОДАТАЙСТВУЕМ ОБ АННУЛЯЦИИ БРАКА, СТЕРВА.

А Н Г Л И Я. Ну нельзя аннулировать. Потому что я стопроц с самой свадьбы регулярно мозг тебе ебала, супружеский долг выполняла.

 

1780-е годы.

А Н Г Л И Я _(вздыхает)_. После долгих раздумий мы решили заменить вас всех овцами5.

Ш О Т Л А Н Д И Я. ЧЕГО?

 

(Вероятно, мне не стоит шутить о [Чистке Нагорий](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F#%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%8F%D1%82%D1%8C_%D0%BE%D0%B1_%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B8), но я плохой человек, который справляется с травмой при помощи чёрного юмора)

[Теперь я дико хочу хуманизацию Англии и Шотландии(( — бесполезное прим. переводчика]

[Во избежание недопониманий (мало ли) отмечу, что украинский там для сохранения шутки: в оригинале был шотландский, который чем-то похож на английский, как украинский — на русский. Я не насмехалась ни над чьим языком, не бейте — ещё одно бесполезное прим. переводчика]

[Переводить главу с таким концом в день рождения Баки чутка грустновато, но кто говорил, что будет легко? С праздником, солнышко наше 💜 — очередное бесполезное прим. переводчика]

 

* * *

1 Гардеробами в те времена называли туалеты. Причина этого весьма забавна: в туалетах хранили одежду. Считалось, что запахи человеческой жизнедеятельности (в частности, выделяющийся аммиак) отгоняют моль. Разумеется, перед тем как надеть одежду, её приходилось проветривать.

2 Перванш — бледно-голубой с сиреневым оттенком.

3 Вэмплейт — стальная воронка, защищающая руку, держащую копьё.

4 Котта — европейская средневековая туникообразная верхняя одежда с узкими рукавами.

5 Речь о шотландских огораживаниях, начавшихся в 1760-х гг. В течение целого столетия вожди кланов выселяли своих клиентов и арендаторов (по сути, мелких фермеров) из долин, пригодных для выпаса скота, на побережье, где им предлагалось освоить новые для себя ремёсла — рыбную ловлю и сбор водорослей. Многие из освобождённых земель теперь используются только как пастбища овец.


	11. Ноябрь 1334 — Март 1340: Плохие спят спокойно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Свет внутри погас, но воин продолжает бороться.

Стив просыпается в странной комнате.

Вокруг него люди что-то обсуждают, а его висок кто-то протирает прохладной мокрой тканью. Кем бы они ни были, они ещё не заметили, что он проснулся. Он вновь прикрывает глаза, пытаясь понять, где находится.

— Думаю, мы торопимся с выводами, — Стив смутно осознаёт: Арундел. Это граф Арундел. — Вы ведь слышали Скроупа; он хочет обструкцию устроить, а не развязать войну.

— Он хочет найти предлог, чтобы захватить герцогство Аквитанию, Ваше Величество. Оставьте в покое Шотландию и отправляйтесь от греха подальше в его нелепый крестовый поход, — голос Стиву знаком, но не очень хорошо. Возможно, Уильям Богун или Генри де Гросмонт? И он сказал «Ваше Величество». Где бы Стив ни оказался, здесь король.

— К чертям его походы, — рычит голос, и Стива передёргивает. Голос принадлежит Броку.

— Мы не станем откладывать кампанию в Шотландии. Филипп, судя по всему, хочет развязать войну. Убийство моего кузена доказывает, что его злой умысел выходит за рамки праздных угроз, — произносит король. Стив шевелится: убийство моего кузена. Баки. Баки мёртв…

— Нет доказательств, — говорит Арундел.

— Вот тебе доказательство, — кричит Брок, и Стив открывает глаза.

— Он очнулся, — доносится незнакомый голос. Уильям Богун.

— Стив, — поспешно произносит Арундел. — Ты можешь рассказать нам, что произошло?

Стив пытается сесть, но голову его сокрушает боль. Он чувствует приступ тошноты и ложится обратно, борясь с ней и чуть повернув голову, чтобы осмотреть комнату. Он в броковких покоях в Ордлингтоне, он в броковской кровати. Перед ним собрался внеплановый военный совет: король и самые приспособленные к войне лорды Англии. Джон Элтемский. Рамлоу. Арундел. Богун. Де Гросмонт. Морли.

А в тени, улыбаясь, сидит Александр Пирс.

— Баки, эм, Джеймс нанёс нам визит со двора. Он, он раньше жил в Дартингтоне, — говорит Стив. — Я встретил его в нескольких милях от эксетерской дороги на границе нашего имения, и около полудня мы направлялись домой. На нас напали с десяток мужчин. Неместные. Четыре рыцаря, остальные — всадники с арбалетами. Они выглядели иностранцами.

— Генуэзские наёмники, — кивает Арундел.

— Предводитель спросил, самозванец ли Джеймс, затем назвался рыцарем Филиппа де Валуа и приказал убить Баки. Я пытался остановить их, но… — Стив не в силах закончить. Стыд наполняет его, будто прилив ледяной волны. Сэр Стивен Роджерс, турнирный чемпион, великий меченосец Англии, и в единственный раз, когда он был должен защитить то, что в целом мире ему дороже всего, его меч был в его же покоях, забытый в спешке. — …Потерпел неудачу, — шепчет он.

— Стив, — произносит Арундел, — мы нашли это в твоей руке, — он подзывает Брока, и тот протягивает тёмно-синий с золотым кусок ткани: сюрко, за которое схватился Стив, когда упал. — По-твоему, рыцари, атаковавшие вас, были агентами французского короля?

Стивова голова пульсирует от боли. Он знает, что что-то не так, но не может понять что. Баки произнёс что-то, когда на них напали. Зажмурившись, он пытается вспомнить, но перед глазами у него всплывает лишь пенящаяся розовая кровь, и ему приходится стиснуть челюсти, чтобы не опустошить желудок.

— Полагаю, да, — наконец говорит он.

Арундел сжимает его плечо.

— Соболезную твоей утрате.

— Значит, он мёртв, — произносит Стив.

— Тела там не было, Стив, — говорит Брок, и звучит мужчина откровенно сочувствующе. Стив расплывчато вспоминает, что когда-то они были почти друзьями, когда Стив был младше и думал, что хочет того, что имеет Брок. — Было так много крови, — вздыхает Брок и усаживается. — Послушай. Я этого парня ненавидел, ясно? Ты это знаешь. То есть, твою же мать, — произносит Брок, касаясь рваного края уха, от которого Баки оторвал кусок. — Но то была наша с ним проблема. Чужаки, вторгающиеся на наши земли и убивающие наших людей? Это совсем другое дело.

Стив всхлипывает и отворачивает голову.

Он слышит, как кто-то позади него поднимается.

— Утром отбываем. По новой захватим север, затем будем готовиться к войне с Францией.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — говорит Пирс.

— Мой Лорд Арундела, ты останешься на юге. И начнёшь готовить мне флот, — продолжает король.

— Но, — лепечет Арундел, — что я знаю о лодках?

— Побольше нашего, — говорит Уильям Богун.

— Все вы, оставьте меня, — произносит король. — Я хотел бы переговорить с сэром Стивеном наедине.

Стив слышит скрежет скамей и шорох ткани, едва уловимый звон ножен, движущихся по поясу, пока собравшиеся бароны поднимаются и выходят из комнаты. Тяжёлые двери затворяются, и вскоре лишь изредка в камине потрескивают и похлопывают тлеющие угли.

— Он знал, что это случится, — тихо говорит Стив. — У него правда не было ни малейшего желания становиться королём.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Эдуард. — В каком-то роде он напоминал мне отца. Тот тоже не хотел быть королём. Он был хорошим человеком, хоть, боюсь, в истории он таковым не запомнится.

— Рождённый не под тем именем, — бормочет Стив. Он хочет сломаться, скорбеть, но он не станет, не перед королём.

— Действительно.

Эдуард ёрзает, и тогда Стив обращает на него взор, ошеломлённый тем, как юный мужчина несёт на своих плечах вес королевства. Он всего на несколько лет старше Стива, а Стив едва справляется с собственным крошечным уголком Девона. Эдуард тоже выглядит вымотанным, на коже под его глазами залегли тени от переживаний.

— Хотел бы я знать его дольше, — говорит Эдуард.

— Я тоже.

— Пирс говорит, что в прошлом году он забрал Джеймса из Шотландии, чтобы уберечь от подобных вещей. Это правда? — спрашивает король.

Стив обдумывает это.

— Это одна из граней истины, — в итоге произносит он.

Поднимаясь, король вздыхает.

— Как и во всём, касающемся Пирса, — тихо говорит он. И громче добавляет: — Послезавтра мы поедем в Шотландию. Отвоёвывать север. Если будешь в здравии, присоединишься?

Стив даже не нуждается в раздумьях. Он знает: с кончиной Баки он больше не живёт. Он едва существует. А в битвах время летит быстрее.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — говорит Стив.

***

На деле Стиву требуется неделя, чтобы отправиться вслед за королём. Арундел привёз с собой в Ордлингтон Пегги, и следующим утром они втроём возвращаются домой, в Дартингтон.

Пегги влюбляется в Дартингтон с первого взгляда — полузаконченные стены и прочее, — а Дартингтон влюбляется в неё. В Дартингтонской часовне их поспешно венчает отец Мэттью, и Пегги соглашается управлять отстройкой поместья, пока Стив будет на войне на севере.

Арундел беспрестанно жалуется на возложенную на него обязанность создать флот, пока Стив, потеряв терпение, не отвозит мужчину в Плимут в надежде найти в порту Капитана Уилсона и «Мстителя». Лукас увязывается следом, тоже надеясь увидеть кузена и услышать новости о доме.

Приехав, они застают Плимут в суматохе. После трёх безветренных дней, как раз к приливу, поднялся бриз, и очередь кораблей отчаянно желает отплыть и направиться к следующему порту назначения.

«Мститель» замечает Стива прежде, чем Стив замечает «Мстителя». Высоко с такелажа1 корабля раздаётся пронзительный радостный вопль, и спустя пару мгновений Стива почти сбивают с ног две поджарые загорелые фигуры, покрытые татуировками.

Выпутавшись из хватки двух моряков, он осознаёт, что это не кто иные, как Питер с Уэйдом. Стив отступает, чтобы поглядеть на них, пока Лукас, ухмыляясь, подзывает на родном языке капитана Уилсона.

Шрамы от попытки сожжения останутся у Уэйда навечно. На голове его волос маловато, зато покрывающие татуировки морских созданий и волн скрашивают грубый вид шрамов. Тело его тоже пестрит русалками и чудищами. Пара татуировок есть и у Питера, и оба они загорелые, здоровые и очевидно счастливые. Стив улыбается: любовь этих двоих к жизни заразительна.

А затем Питер заглядывает Стиву за плечо и говорит:

— **Где Баки?**

Воздух выбивает из Стива столь быстро, что ему приходится осесть на швартовый пал2.

Объятый страхом от побледневшего лица Стива, Питер шарахается.

— **Нет,** — произносит мальчик, и его собственное лицо искажается упорным отрицанием.

— Что такое? — говорит на своём мягком континентальном французском капитан Уилсон, переводя взгляд с Питера на Стива.

И Стив хватается в ужасе за живот, когда всё встаёт на свои места. Он поворачивается к Арунделу, который держится позади, одновременно пребывая в замешательстве и в восторге от суеты порта.

— Тони, — говорит Стив. — Рыцари. Они… Я ошибся, — он сглатывает; горло его пересохло. — Они не были французами.

— Что? — произносит Арундел.

Стив закрывает глаза.

— Баки сказал: «Лжец», когда рыцарь пошёл в атаку. Тогда я не понял, о чём он, и всё произошло так быстро, — он открывает глаза и смотрит на капитана Уилсона, а после на Арундела. — Он имел в виду, что это были не рыцари Франции. Рыцарь, приближённый к Филиппу де Валуа, говорил бы как Баки, или как капитан Уилсон. Вы… вы знаете, как говорит Баки. Говорил. Рыцари, напавшие на нас, их акцент был самым заурядным нормандским.

— Придворный французский, — произносит капитан Уилсон. — Услышав однажды, его уже не забудешь. И такой акцент почти невозможно сымитировать, если ты вырос не во французском замке, — после чего он глядит на Стива. — Что произошло? Баки в порядке?

Лукас, повернувшись к кузену, хрипит что-то сложное на родном языке, и Стив способен думать лишь о том, что на лице Сэма появляется излишняя горечь для человека, встретившего его лишь раз, и то мельком.

— Мы видели его, — говорит капитан Уилсон.

Стив поднимается так стремительно, что кружится голова, и он вынужден ухватиться за Арундела, чтобы удержать равновесие.

— Уверен, что тебе стоит отправляться на войну? — шепчет Арундел.

— Умолкни, — произносит Стив. И, обратившись к Уилсону: — Когда?

— Четыре дня назад, в сумерках, — отвечает капитан Уилсон. — Они погрузили тело на французский корабль, пришвартованный парой доков ниже.

Стив чувствует разгорающуюся в груди надежду.

— Он всё ещё…

— Он был одним из последних отплывших кораблей, прежде чем нас настиг штиль, — говорит капитан Уилсон. — Кем бы они ни были, сами на корабль они не сели, а с капитаном спорили на повышенных тонах, — он вздыхает. — Мы здесь следим в оба, большинство капитанов. Иногда людям в головы приходит замечательная идея продать людей в рабство. Поэтому любой заключённый, любое тело, попадающее на корабль, привлекает немного шумихи, если понимаете, что я имею в виду.

— Вы уверены, что это был он? — спрашивает Стив. — Он был жив?

Капитан Уилсон указывает на Питера.

— Спросите лучше у нашего паучка, бегающего по такелажу. Это он его видел.

Рот Питера раскрывается и снова захлопывается, пока он думает. И Стив понимает, что за время в море Питер выучил французский.

— Я мало что видел. Это был большой мужчина, вялый и весь в крови. У него были тёмные волосы, как у Баки, но он был больше, шире, — говорит Питер голосом, в котором сквозит печаль.

Стив передёргивает плечами.

— За зиму он стал больше, — произносит он. — Подрос.

— **Боже мой,** — говорит Питер, в ужасе прикрывая рукой рот и переметнувшись к более привычному английскому. — **Если бы я мог подумать, что это Баки, мы бы поняли, что что-то не так, мы бы спустились туда. Я обязан вам с ним жизнью Уэйда.**

— **Питер,** — произносит Стив, изо всех сил пытаясь звучать спокойно. — **Он был жив?**

— **Он был завёрнут в плащ. Его несли двое,** — говорит Питер. — **Я не могу ответить. Я не знаю,** — продолжает он. И добавляет ещё сбивчивее: — **Кто станет отвозить куда-то мёртвое тело?**

— **Что ж, если ты хочешь начать войну, убить принца и сказать англичанам, что это сделали французы, а потом отправить тело во Францию, чтобы доказать причастность англичан…** — начинает Арундел, активно жестикулируя.

Стив возвращается к французскому.

— У нас нет доказательств, — говорит он.

Ему уже почти всё равно. Если Баки мёртв, то пусть этот мир хоть спалит себя дотла.

— **Приходил мужчина. Посмотреть на тело, когда они его загружали,** — добавляет Питер. — **Он заплатил капитану и мужчинам, принёсшим тело. Он посмотрел на лицо, кивнул и всем заплатил.**

— **Можешь этого мужчину описать?** — спрашивает Арундел, и в голосе его острые лезвия, несмотря на вежливость.

Питер пожимает плечами.

— **Не очень. Он был в плаще с капюшоном. Рыжеватые светлые волосы, голубые глаза. Загорелое морщинистое лицо. Среднего роста. Выше меня, но ниже лорда Стива.**

Арундел поворачивается к Стиву.

— Вот тебе доказательство, — говорит он. — Пирс.

— И никто нам не поверит, — произносит он, сглатывая комок в горле и стиснув зубы от доносящегося голоса, говорящего, что это его вина, что это он вынудил Баки открыться. Что это он сделал его мишенью.

Арундел представляется капитану Уилсону и просит его поговорить с французским капитаном в следующий раз, когда оба они окажутся в порту. Обыденная беседа с товарищем-капитаном, по мнению обоих, воспримется лучше, нежели допрос от сухопутной крысы.

— Попробуйте выяснить, что случилось с мальчиком и был ли он мёртв, — просит Арундел. — И если это повлечёт какие-то расходы?..

Капитан Уилсон качает головой.

— Он был хорошим человеком, — говорит Уилсон. — И я буду следить за новостями о нём.

На мгновение все замолкают, вслушиваясь, как прибой разбивается о сваи причала, вслушиваясь в крики чаек и во влажные шлепки фала3 о мачту на лёгком ветру. В воздухе пахнет водорослями и корабельной смолой. Мать Стиву всегда говорила, что разговор утихает тогда, когда сверху нависает ангел, и в голове у Стива крутится лишь одна мысль: «Прошу, пусть это будет не Баки».

Арундел нервно переминается.

— Есть ещё кое-что, — говорит он.

Капитан Уилсон вскидывает бровь.

— Король попросил меня собрать флот. Возможно, ещё и построить парочку. Я ничего не знаю о лодках. Это лодка, так ведь? — произносит он, указывая на «Мстителя».

Капитан Уилсон смеётся, раскатисто и долго.

— Это и правда лодка, милорд. Точнее, когг4. Мы отчаливаем с этим приливом, но, если Вы вернётесь через две недели и сможете вынести яства моих людей, мы научим всему, что Вам необходимо знать о лодках, и представим всем неправильным людям.

— Звучит как сделка, — улыбается Арундел.

— Вы пока не видели, как много может съесть моряк. И выпить, — говорит Лукас. — Вы, скорее всего, ещё пожалеете об этом.

— Ничего страшного, — произносит Арундел. А после поворачивается к Стиву. — И заодно смогу заглянуть к Пегги.

По дороге обратно в Дартингтон Стив с Арунделом соглашаются, что пока не стоит ничего говорить ни королю, ни Пирсу.

Стив жалок. Пирс обыграл их всех и получил в точности то, чего желал. Выпустил мальчишку, которого привёз домой в клетке, чтобы использовать как пешку, на шахматную доску, и тот прошёл до самого конца, став много более ценной фигурой, и после оказался драматично сбитым с ног в самый кульминационный момент партии.

Всё это время они полагали, что скрываются от Пирса, дают сдачи, может, даже побеждают, а в действительности вытанцовывали в точности те па, которые хотел он, под музыку, оркестрованной исключительно им.

Стив рад, что едет на войну. Он до одури хочет поколотить по вещам.

***

В Шотландию они въезжают в Роксбурге. Армия Эдуарда меньше, чем Стив ожидал, определённо меньше гигантской силы Халидон-Хилла два года и целую жизнь назад. В течение всего времени с декабря по февраль они сталкиваются с жесточайшей оппозицией. Нет ни победителей, ни внушительных побед. Лишь горькое выживание. Рыцари мрут один за другим, расстрелянные лучниками, скрытыми в вереске впечатляющих рельефов шотландских земель. Они надеялись прорваться на север и освободить в Абердиншире Генри де Бомона, но к рождеству эта надежда угасает. Де Бомон пленён шотландцами, и король вынужден его выкупить.

С наступлением самой суровой части зимы большинство латников решают не продлевать контракт и ускользают через границу обратно.

Эдуард с личными рыцарями вынужден последовать за ними.

Великая шотландская кампания зимы 1334 года — глупая шутиха. Бессмысленная утрата кучи жизней с обеих сторон. Объявлено перемирие, а Пирс начинает нашёптывать в ухо Эдуарду о том, какую превосходную армию он собрал, о том, что они могут вернуться летом и выжечь себе путь через нагорья, выжечь раз и навсегда шотландцев, а затем обратить взор на настоящий приз — Францию.

Стива приглашают остаться в Йорке с приближёнными короля, но он, вежливо отказавшись, возвращается в Дартингтон. Баки прав: двор ужасен.

Новое имение почти достроено и благодаря контролю Арундела с Пегги выглядит гораздо роскошнее старого. Стив дивится стеклам в окнах, отверстиям для гардеробов, новому огромному второму этажу с двумя спальнями.

Арундел их навещает и делится новостями о времени, проведённом с капитаном Уилсоном. Они нашли французского капитана, но тот наотрез отказался говорить. Капитан Уилсон сказал, что тот был в ужасе — страх такой силы приходит, когда ты стал случайным соучастником преступления грандиозных масштабов.

Когда зима сменяется весной, Стив мечется меж ощущением, что он вот-вот обернётся и перед ним окажется Баки, и знанием где-то глубоко в сердце, что Баки не вернётся никогда. В конце концов ради здравости собственного рассудка ему приходится отпустить надежду. Хоть это и подобно убийству чего-то внутри.

К первомайским праздникам крыша готова. Они устраивают пышный пир, собрав всех вассалов с округи и рыцарей, с которыми они с Пегги подружились, чтобы торжественно и сердечно открыть новый зал. Тело Стива улыбается, ведёт беседы и полностью выполняет обязанности хорошего лорда и доброго хозяина, в то время как внутри не ощущается ровно ничего.

Он отсчитывает дни до возможности уехать обратно на север, встретиться с армией короля в Ньюкасле для новой шотландской кампании. Хоть что-то он способен теперь почувствовать только на войне. И это немного его пугает.

Стив часто возвращается в мыслях к Халидон-Хиллу, к наивному мальчишке, который ехал на север, на войну, будто на очередную игру со стюардами, правилами и честными победами. Сейчас он знает, что это всего-навсего запутанный, отвратительный сумбур совершенно без правил, кроме одного: выживания. Он задаётся вопросом, запятнал бы он свой меч в Лох-Дуне теперь. Он трясёт головой. Он не такой человек. Пока нет.

Они с Пегги решают попробовать завести наследника, когда он вернётся из Шотландии. Они решают назвать его Джеймсом, если будет мальчик. И перед отъездом он извиняется перед ней за человека, которым стал. Пегги лишь обнимает его и говорит, что однажды это перестанет приносить боль, и Стив не говорит ей, что этого он страшится больше всего.

Когда закончится боль, он больше никогда и ничего не будет чувствовать.

Они встречаются в Ньюкасле в июне и вскоре пересекают шотландскую границу. Пирс, чёрт бы его побрал, выполнил обещанное: собрал огромную армию. Король одаривает его новой нашлемной фигуркой в виде головы орла и отличной лошадью с таким же орлом, вышитым на сбруе и попоне.

Арундел всё ещё возится с лодками на юге.

Их новая укрупнённая армия прожигает Шотландию с запада на восток, и Стив слышит рассказы о столь же огромных, мощных силах под руководством Баллиоля, едущих на встречу с ними в Галлоуэйе. Из всех мест Баллиоль обязан был выбрать Галлоуэй.

В этот раз это даже не битвы. Это попросту наказание. Они сталкиваются с маленькими шотландскими войсками, они перебивают их, они сжигают их деревни. Стив вызывается ехать с разведкой, поэтому, когда он сталкивается с шотландскими повстанцами, это больше походит на честный бой.

Временами он видит Баки в каждом из них. В их одеждах. В их ярости. Даже когда они кричат на него на гаэльском, это знакомое, дорогое сердцу воспоминание. Он всё равно выполняет свой долг и убивает их.

В августе две английские армии встречаются в Перте, и Шотландия оказывается на какое-то время покорена. Это длится меньше месяца: стоит англичанам уйти, маленькие вооружённые силы Шотландии убивают графа Атолла, союзника англичан. Как и всегда, ходят слухи о карательной миссии, но уже слишком поздно: английскую армию расформировывают, и все спешат домой, чтобы успеть к жатве.

Стив тоже спешит домой, подальше от пепла, и крови, и смрада грязной стали, пока меж королями летают взаимные обвинения. Эдуард обвиняет Валуа в укрывательстве Давида II, последнего короля из дома Брюсов, которого шотландцы согласны терпеть. Филипп обвиняет Эдуарда в укрывательстве Роберта д’Артуа, мятежного французского дворянина. Никто не говорит о Баки, но в каком-то смысле, повисший надо всем, он между строк. Бессмысленно говорить о мёртвых, но они по-прежнему преследуют живых: они в медленно закипающем недоверии между королями, каждый из которых думает, что другой вот-вот опустится до убийства, чтобы заполучить желаемое.

Стив пропускает сбор урожая, но добирается домой к Михайлову дню. Пегги беременеет. Это неловко, но благодаря Энджи Пегги не приходится терпеть акт, в котором не заинтересована. Стив даже представить не может, что она чувствует по поводу вынашивания ребёнка. Они никогда, по сути, не говорили об этом; оба лишь безмолвно согласились, что сделать это необходимо, и нашли способ это осуществить.

Весной Стив вновь отбывает на войну с шотландцами. Уже 1336 год, и Стив четвёртый год подряд едет на север воевать. Ему кажется, что мир рушится. После Халидон-Хилла всё казалось таким простым. Проблема с Шотландией была решена; Англия растворилась в лете игр и зиме турниров. Франция впала в дрёму, озабоченная собственными проблемами. И теперь, пару скудных лет спустя, Франция с Англией вцепились друг другу в глотки, а французский король грозится полномасштабным вторжением в Англию с севера, чтобы поддержать право Давида II быть шотландским королём. Французский флот, мобилизованный весной в Марселе для крестового похода Филиппа, к лету уже был переброшен в Нормандию, готовый пересечь Ла-Манш — лишь повод дай.

Эта летняя шотландская кампания так же плоха, как и кампания прошлого лета. Они едут и сжигают, едут и убивают. Они освобождают графиню Атолл, дочь де Бомона, год живущую в осаде Эндрю де Морея. Затем они сжигают восточное побережье Шотландии, разрушая гавань Абердина и всё поблизости, что могло бы оказать поддержку французскому флоту.

Вернувшись в Дартингтон в октябре, он обнаруживает, что у него есть дочь по имени Сара, и они с Пегги пытаются снова. Он видит, как болтают Пегги и Энджи, шутят Лукас и Клинт, и вспоминает времена, когда смех исходил от него, когда они с Баки несли радость и бурное веселье, куда бы ни отправились. Теперь он едва разговаривает. Он лишь дожидается следующего призыва на войну.

Дом больше не имеет для него смысла, того, что имеет поле кампании. На войне он всегда знает, что делать. Разбивать лагерь, маршировать, сражаться, убивать, разбивать лагерь, заботиться о лошадях, выставлять часовых. Есть, если вспоминаешь, что надо. Спать, если удаётся. Здесь, в Дартингтоне, нет ничего по-настоящему важного, чем можно занять день. Он не может пойти к озеру: в нём больше нет упокоения. И Боже… Стив больше не хочет Божьего молчания. Он хочет приказов.

И теперь, когда он думает о турнирах, они кажутся ему жесточайшей шуткой. Порожние фантазии о притворных битвах. От мысли, что однажды он гордился победой в этих шарадах, ему дурно.

Приближается Рождество, и они отправляются навестить Арундела. Тот тоже стал старше, и, садясь в первый день за обеденный стол, Стив произносит лишь:

— Когда выдвигаемся на Францию?

— Следующим летом, — отвечает Тони. — Как только закончатся праздники, я поеду в Ноттингем на королевский совет. Военный совет.

Стив кивает. Хорошо. Славная долгая кампания. Это ему и нужно. Подняв глаза, он замечает, что Арундел сверлит его взглядом.

— Ты теряешь себя, — произносит граф.

— Знаю, — отвечает Стив. — Я знаю.

Вместе с 1337 годом приходят повышения Пирса до звания графа Солсбери, а Брока — графа Суффолка. Стива боле не удивляет, что наградами усыпают людей злых. После, поздней весной, Филипп отбирает герцогство Аквитанию, последнее владение короля Эдуарда во Франции.

До следующего года войну как таковую они не начинают. Король пытается основать союз с Фландрией, с членами семьи его королевы Филиппы, но из этого не выходит ничего кроме утраченных месяцев да утраченных денег.

Пегги даёт жизнь их сыну, которого они называют Джеймсом, хоть тот и унаследовал светлые волосы Стива. Стив любит их всех: Пегги с маленькой Сарой и Джеймсом на руках, но любит отстранённо, словно между ними и им густой туман. Компанию им он может составить лишь на короткое время, после чего вынужден извиниться и улизнуть в тишину покоев или долгую прогулку по топям. Он чувствует, что всех их подводит, но Пегги никогда не просит у него извинений. Пока Стив, вперившись в Дартмур, предаётся воспоминаниям, Пегги продолжает управлять поместьем, которое обожает всем сердцем, и растит их детей.

Наконец, в мае 1338 года Стива вновь призывают на войну. Он говорит Пегги и детям, что любит их, что ему жаль и что он должен ехать. Пегги обнимает его и говорит, что всё в порядке. Что, разумеется, правда, думается Стиву, ведь за эти годы он никогда не был по-настоящему рядом. Едва ли что-то меняется с его отъездом.

Армия собирается в Дувре в июне, и они пересекают Ла-Манш пёстрым скопом коггов и других принудительно забранных на войну торговых суден, организованных Арунделом. Стив ищет «Мстителя» и видит его с собственного транспортного корабля, когда они отплывают: Питер свешивается с такелажа, будто умалишённый паук, и машет ему. Стиву интересно, насколько хорошее у Питера зрение, что тот его высмотрел, но затем осознаёт, что не его узнал его бывший конюх — Номада.

В июле они прибывают на базу в Антверпен. Антверпен — равнинный аккуратный торговый город, и у англичан на то, чтобы превратить поля вокруг него в грязное месиво, уходит меньше недели. К концу августа в округе не видать ни клочка травы. «Мы словно саранча», — думает Стив.

Политика бездействия продолжается. Армия сидит. Рыцарям становится скучно, в особенности молодым, и они начинают совершать набеги на Францию, нападать на небольшие замки, изводить местных рыцарей, пытаясь спровоцировать Филиппа на действия. Ведь вот в чём загвоздка: несмотря на все угрозы и ультиматумы, на стратегически расставленный флот, король Франции так и не идёт с войной. Он даже не вторгается в Гасконь, главное владение Аквитании на юго-западе. Он просто выжидает и наблюдает, как король Англии тратит казну, просиживая во Фландрии и споря с потенциальными союзниками. Поразительная антистратегия. Филипп де Валуа либо нерешительный дурак, либо же величайший военный тактик своего времени, и никто в точности не знает, что из этого правда.

Стиву тоже скучно, но это приемлемый уровень скуки. Скука военного лагеря отлична от скуки дома. Рано или поздно придёт граф и скажет готовиться к атаке или сворачивать лагерь и выдвигаться. В том факте, что Стиву не остаётся ничего, кроме как тренироваться и быть наготове, не его вина.

Тренируется он теперь постоянно.

Он отлично осведомлён о вещах, в каких _повинен_ : в том, что покинул Дартингтон и семью. Он думает о сыне, о том, как маленький Джеймс рискует расти подобно Стиву: без воспоминаний об отце, погибшем на чужой земле прежде, чем Джеймс научится ходить.

Стив знает, что голову нужно привести в порядок. Он держался за эту боль чересчур долго. Он знал Баки едва ли восемнадцать месяцев, и спустя четыре года он по-прежнему не может его отпустить. Он обещает себе, что после окончания этой кампании сложит меч. Он будет отцом и мужем. Он вновь срежет первый сноп пшеницы на жатве — обязанность, которую пропускал последние несколько лет, разрезая другие вещи на севере.

Он хочет вновь почувствовать согревающее изнутри тепло. Он просто не знает как.

Но он попытается. После этой кампании. Есть что-то в возможности ступить на землю страны Баки, что, ему чудится, позволит ему наконец-то исцелиться.

Он начинает совершать рыцарские набеги на Францию. Поначалу лишь затем, чтобы приглядывать за молодыми вспыльчивыми рыцарями, которые во время шотландских кампаний оставались на юге и пропустили, по их словам, «всё веселье».

А после в дело вступают люди Пирса, сэр Гай д’Одли и сэр Томас Хауленд, и Стив идёт потому, что знает этих мужчин, видел в Галлоуэйской бойне, на что они способны, и хочет убедиться, что их рыцарские набеги не обратятся изнасилованием и кутёжными убийствами. Юные рыцари видят сэра Гая и Сэра Томаса славными друзьями Пирса, графа Солсбери. Стива же, с другой стороны, заносчивым снобом, который однажды выиграл какой-то турнир. Они называют его «тётушкой Стивом», когда он предлагает им попросить выкуп за местного лорда вместо того, чтобы его убивать, когда требует не трогать женщин. «Они всего лишь иноземцы», — говорят молодые рыцари. Непохоже, что им есть дело.

Artwork by [maichan](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/)

Благородство, решает Стив, не существует на поле брани. Это нечто изобретённое впоследствии, в письмах домой, в которых они описывают войну. _«Повстречался с несчастным случаем»_ — замаскированное «умерщвлён, будучи безоружным и поставленным противником на колени». _«Предавшаяся горю после кончины своего лорда»_ обычно означает «изнасилована и оставлена умирать». К сожалению, писаное слово весомее воспоминаний, потому миф блистательного рыцарства продолжает жить в умах мальчиков и страдающих жён.

Французы начинают отбиваться. Они всё так же не пересекают границу, но английские группы налётчиков начали исчезать или же, едва держась на ногах, возвращаться обратно в Антверпен, израненные и окровавленные.

Дорога от английского лагеря за Антверпеном к французской границе занимает три дня, после чего на набег отводится обычно неделя и три дня на возвращение. Поэтому им требуется две недели и дюжина английских жизней, чтобы понять, что всё изменилось.

Выжившие говорят о поджидающих их организованных патрулях. Об иноземных наёмных солдатах и их лидере в почерневших от пчелиного воска доспехах, известном под именем Жак де Ла Морт5. Спустя пару дней Стив, проснувшись утром, обнаруживает, что Гай д’Одли в предрассветной тьме, прихватив тридцать рыцарей и латников, отправился в Амьен преподать этому Лорду Смерти урок. Брать с собой «тётушку Стива» они, очевидно, не захотели.

Стив тяжело тащится через лагерь, пока не замечает знакомый павильон. Сэр Хью и Ролли — теперь уже сэр Роланд — завтракают у палатки, и сэр Хью, увидев Стива, подзывает его присоединиться. Стив со вздохом опускается на перевёрнутое ведро, всё ещё держа приличную дистанцию с Ролли.

Он поднимает взгляд на сэра Хью, на прокравшуюся в светло-каштановые волосы седину и на паутинки забот у уголков его глаз. Сэр Хью — старик в деле молодых, и у Стива это одновременно вызывает уважение и страх.

— Что бы сделал сэр Абрахам? — спрашивает Стив, а сэр Хью предлагает ему кусок бекона.

— Насчёт чего? — спрашивает сэр Хью. — Он взял бы бекон.

Стив невольно ухмыляется и берёт бекон.

— Один из громил Пирса с горсткой юных рыцарей уехали совершать набег на Францию. Слыхали, что на границах теперь наёмники?

Сэр Хью кивает.

— Ролли видел возвращающуюся группу несколько дней назад. Одного из его друзей сильно ранили.

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — говорит Стив. — Я думаю, они идут на верную смерть. Сэр Гай довольно опытен, и я бы не стал его останавливать, иди он хоть в Преисподнюю… но, — Стив вздыхает, — некоторые ребята с ним ничем не лучше сквайров, — он переводит взгляд на Ролли. — Без обид.

— Я рыцарь уже три года, — улыбается Ролли. — Какие обиды.

— И теперь ты задаёшься вопросом, не должен ли отправиться за ними и попытаться спасти их безмозглые шкуры, — бормочет сэр Хью, набив рот яйцом.

— Я задаюсь вопросом, поступил бы так сэр Абрахам. Не уверен, что мой моральный компас ещё работает. Думаю, он сломался ещё в Шотландии, — говорит Стив.

— Если тебя это беспокоит, значит, ещё работает, — отвечает сэр Хью, тыча кочергой в костёр. После чего вздыхает, выглядя на каждый час из своих неполных пятидесяти лет. — Они сделали свой выбор, Стив. Ты не можешь… не можешь спасти всех юных глупцов, даже если глядишь на них с мыслью: «Не привёл же Господь мне оказаться на их месте», — он улыбается. — Кроме того, они ведь могут и победить. А если нет, следующие будут осмотрительнее.

Они не побеждают.

Из тридцати рыцарей и солдат домой возвращаются четверо. Четверо самых молодых рыцарей, посвящённых из сквайров в грязи Антверпена, с бледным измученным видом людей, чьи ночные кошмары у них на глазах стали явью. Пол-лагеря видит, как они ковыляют, а у последнего к седлу привязана окровавленная сумка с летающими над ней мухами. Они направляются прямиком к палатке Пирса. Стив следует за ними.

Открывает вход в павильон Пирса он именно тогда, когда один из возвратившихся рыцарей вынимает из кровавого мешка голову сэра Гая.

— Мы попали в засаду, — запинаясь, произносит юный рыцарь. — По слухам, Чёрный Рыцарь со своими людьми устроили лагерь за Эсплешеном… когда мы проезжали деревню, на нас напали лучники.

Пирс опускается на колени, чтобы посмотреть на отрубленную голову сэра Гая.

— Кто его убил, — произносит он.

— Рыцарь в чёрном, он убил сэра Гая в сражении один на один, а затем сказал, что мы можем идти, принести голову Вам и сказать, что такая судьба настигнет всех участников набегов.

— Чёрный Рыцарь, — говорит, поднимаясь, Пирс. — Что _конкретно_ он сказал?

Рыцари настороженно обмениваются взглядами. Заговаривает один из остальных с перевязанной правой рукой:

— Он ни слова не сказал. За него говорили его люди.

Пирс рычит и пинает отрубленную голову. Та катится. На левой щеке показывается вырезанная странная извилистая рана, напоминающая неровную цифру девять.

— А это ещё что? — спрашивает он.

— Я… я не знаю, — отвечает юный рыцарь.

Но знает Стив. Осталось девять рыцарей. Девять из Галлоуэйской дюжины, мужчин, убивших Уинифред французскую. Роллинс, Зола, а теперь еще и д’Одли мертвы.

Стиву думается, что это невозможно. Это какое-то чуднóе совпадение; его глупое сердце запрыгивает на тончайший лоскут надежды и строит на нём целый замок.

Но зачем ещё каким-то наёмникам указывать на Пирса? Почему не на короля?

— Мне нужно поговорить с Его Величеством, — бормочет Пирс, расхаживая из стороны в сторону. Он указывает на голову, — Заберите эту штуковину и сожгите. Ты пойдёшь со мной, — приказывает он, и его указательный палец поднимается, указывая на рыцаря, заговорившего первым. — Ты дашь королю полный отчёт. Количество трупов. Оружие. Вероятные национальности. Стратегии. С одобрения короля соберём войско побольше и разобьём сопротивление и всех поддерживающих их точно так же, как разделались с Шотландией.

— Я хотел бы присоединиться, — произносит Стив, шагая внутрь прежде, чем успевает подумать. — Я участвовал в нескольких набегах через границу. Я немного знаю местность, — Стив вздыхает и достаёт последний козырь. — И сэр Томас Хауленд, он самый опытный налётчик из всех нас.

Пирс ему улыбается; его прикрытые глаза столь же мертвы, сколь декабрьский сад.

— Старый добрый сэр Стивен. Всегда на него можно рассчитывать.

***

Король уклончив. Отправить достаточно людей, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с пограничным сопротивлением, означало бы отправить графа, а если они отправят графа, то, иными словами, вторгнутся во Францию. И король предпочитает не вторгаться, пока Германия и Нидерланды не покинут границы. К тому же их армия в Антверпене невелика. Сто двадцать рыцарей и около тысячи солдат.

И тогда Франция отправляет флот в портовые города Англии. Пострадал Портсмут; Саутгемптон сожжён. Нормандские острова захвачены. Новости до Антверпена доходят с той же скоростью, что английский сенешаль в Гаскони, Оливер Ингем, отправляет письмо с мольбой о помощи, сообщая о вторжении французов.

Эдуард отправляет в Англию гонцов, чтобы начать собирать армию вторжения. И отправляет графа через границу.

Пирс берёт четверть своих латников и двадцать рыцарей, включая Стива и сэра Томаса. По реке Шельде они движутся на юго-запад к Генту, а после направляются в Турне через французскую границу. Оказавшись в Турне, они повернут на север и пойдут вдоль границы, убийствами и огнём пробивая себе путь в Кале. Отряд громоздкий, непригодный для набегов на вражескую территорию. Вместо этого Пирс планирует запугать местных жителей, чтобы те отказались от наёмников: в каждой деревне будут добывать информацию, а не ответившие будут сожжены.

Монотонные равнинные поля Фландрии наконец сменяются низкими холмами, когда они добираются до границы. Редкие группы деревьев сгущаются в леса, и Стив в тени чувствует облегчение, хоть ему и не хватает бескрайнего зрелища угодий. Покорные амбары и тихие крестьянские дома дружелюбия к англичанам не проявляют и могут укрывать сколь угодно вражеских солдат. Это душераздирающе напоминает Стиву о Дартингтоне, и день он проводит в сумбуре, пока воображение рисует ему картины того, как люди вроде него, неся огонь и разрушения, приходят в его дом.

На третий день они пересекают Шельду по маленькому каменному мосту, а затем небольшая армия разбивает лагерь у опушки вязового леса на фламандской стороне границы.

Завтра они поедут во Францию. Сегодня они проводят последнюю ночь на относительно безопасной фламандской земле, поедая холодные пайки из сыра и чёрствого хлеба с сосисками и ложась спать без огня. Стив спит в кольчуге. Этот урок он усвоил в Шотландии.

Их первой ошибкой было полагать, что во Фландрии они в безопасности.

Второй — что наёмники будут биться как англичане.

Налётчики убивают караульных ножами и арбалетами глубокой ночью, когда луна уже начала опускаться. Стив вскакивает от криков и скрипящих звуков натягивающейся тетивы. Надев шлем и схватив щит и меч, он направляется к Пирсу. Не то чтобы ему было дело, жив Пирс или мёртв, но он чувствует: где Пирс, там и Чёрный Рыцарь, этот Шевалье6 де Ла Морт. Но сперва ему нужно защитить лошадей.

Лагерь — кромешный ад. Пирс привёз с собой лучников, но их оружие дальнего боя практически бесполезно в ночной битве в лесу вблизи, вплотную. Подняв щит и прижав голову, Стив кричит:

— **За мной! За мной!**

А сам бежит к лагерю, бежит к коновязи. Он намеренно переходит на английский в надежде, что никто из участников облавы не поймёт их язык.

Он уклоняется от арбалетного болта, и его меч, опустившись, попадает под короткий хауберк лучника. Стив слышит влажный звук меча, поразившего бедренную кость мужчины, и, сильно дёрнув, его вынимает. Он бежит дальше. Нет смысла его добивать. Неспособный стоять, он всё равно что уже мёртвый, и, если ему повезёт, кто-то из его друзей прервётся, чтобы помочь. Тогда Стив остановит двух налётчиков вместо одного.

Несколько солдат из их лагеря заплетающимися ногами подбегают к нему, вцепившись в оружие и щиты; большинство из них всё ещё в ночных рубашках. Когда они добираются до коновязи, их уже пара дюжин: рыцари, и копьеносцы, и лучники, сгрудившиеся в кучу. Этого достаточно, чтобы сделать из них трудную мишень в лагере, полном мишеней лёгких, и, за исключением пары случайных выстрелов от пробегающих мимо арбалетчиков, их оставляют в покое.

Стив не слышит всадников. Он чувствует подбирающуюся панику, потому что знает, что они где-то здесь. Но где? От этого по его коже ползут мурашки: знать, что главная часть атаки еще не свершилась, что в любой момент зазвучит гром копыт и их настигнут тяжёлые доспехи. Лес их замедлит, но это старый лес с деревьями высокими и почти без подлеска. Этого мало, чтобы остановить конного рыцаря.

Стив забрасывает на Номада уздечку, запрыгивает на него без седла и вновь кричит:

— **За мной! Встать на коновязи!**

Он приказывает молодым рыцарям, у которых ещё совсем свежи воспоминания о том, как быть сквайром, хватать всех оставшихся лошадей и вместе с латниками двигаться к мосту обратно к Шельде, обратно вглубь Фландрии. И всё, что ему остаётся, — это молиться, чтобы он отправлял их не на смерть. Странно, что налётчики ещё не отвязали лошадей, не украли их… если только они не _хотели_ обратить англичан в бегство.

Если только мост не ловушка.

— **Езжайте вдоль реки,** — орёт Стив. — **Не переходите на первом мосту. Переходите на втором.**

Мужчины понятливо кивают. Стив окликает нескольких латников, с которыми работал раньше: Скотта, Логана, Бобби, Уоррена и Хэнка. У него как раз достаточно времени, чтобы указать на лошадей графа и его личных рыцарей, прежде чем налётчики — которые не избегали их, а лишь действовали организованно — их атакуют. Дюжина врагов на них шестерых, но Стив верхом, а у Хэнка с собой лук. Хэнк, пока генуэзцы из громоздких арбалетов выпускают по одной стреле, успевает выстрелить шесть раз, и вскоре они уравнивают шансы. Уоррен ранен, и они не знают, насколько сильно, но Логан и Бобби забрасывают его на лошадь, и беспокоиться об этом они будут потом, когда обзаведутся временем.

Они пробираются через лагерь к Пирсовой палатке, и Стив видит, что первоклассные рыцари столпились у её входа, окружённые вражескими налётчиками.

Пирс в ярости кричит на налётчиков из-за спин защищающих его рыцарей.

— Французские подонки! Разбойники! Ваш лидер зовёт себя рыцарем, так почему же он не выходит и не сражается как рыцарь?

Раздаётся мягкий шорох, отчего-то слышимый сквозь лязг стали и стук стрел о щиты. Трещащий, судорожный хрип, и Стив не сразу понимает, что это смех.

По его позвоночнику пробегает холодок, когда он глядит на издающего его. Глубоко в тенях деревьев омут ещё большей тьмы: рыцарь, огромный, широкий в чёрных латах и с щитом простым, если не считать зловещего изгиба, верхом на гигантском чёрном боевом коне. И он _смеётся_ над ними.

Стив слышит приглушённый звон упряжи, когда рыцарь, изумлённо покачав головой, разворачивает коня и исчезает в лесу. И страшит почему-то сильнее всего то, что Чёрный Рыцарь не чувствовал, что должен участвовать. Будто все они не достойны его времени.

Крошечный нежный росток надежды в засушливой пустыне Стивова сердца увядает и погибает. Монстр, холодное чудовище на том коне… это не мог быть Баки.

Стив слышит крик и глухой звук и видит, как один из рыцарей падает, а его череп и шлем расколоты от булавы налётчика. Люди Чёрного Рыцаря, может, сражаются и не как джентльмены, но они побеждают.

— **Милорд!** — кричит Стив. — **Ваша лошадь!**

Пирс видит Стива, и одними губами произносит: _«Слава Богу»_. Рыцари расширяют кордон и по одному отходят и седлают лошадей. Из тридцати приехавших рыцарей остаётся, быть может, половина. Пятеро ушли с лошадьми, и Стив видит себя, Пирса, сэра Томаса, сэра Себастиана Шоу (ещё одного из Галлоуэйской Дюжины) и, может, ещё шестерых, некоторые из которых тяжело ранены и в силах разве что держать щит. Полная луна одновременно и скрывает, и изобличает, обращая кожу в белый, а кровь — в чёрный, и Стиву чудится, что он бьётся посреди ночного кошмара. Что, вероятно, он проснётся и окажется в Дартингтоне в объятиях Баки от запаха свежих медовых пирожных, доносящегося с кухни.

Но пробуждения не будет. Этот кошмар реален.

Стрела, просвистевшая у уха Стива, словно не более чем сердитая оса, и он поднимает щит. Следом за ней тут же проносится другая, и Стив осознаёт, что, возможно, живым из этого леса не выберется ни один из них. Затем его глаза цепляются за движение впереди: лошадь Себастиана Шоу падает, раненная в шею. Стрела торчит и из ноги Шоу как раз под надетой кольчугой. Она пригвоздила его к седлу. Не сумев освободиться, пока лошадь падает, он кричит, когда дестриэ заваливается на него, зажав здоровую ногу, и лошадь брыкается на земле в предсмертной агонии. Стиву лишь остаётся вжать пятки Номаду в спину, поднимая корпус, и почувствовать, как Номад перепрыгивает через упавшую лошадь и всадника.

Стив начинает разворачивать Номада, останавливать его, чтобы попытаться вытащить Шоу, потому что мужчина всё ещё жив, но затем его храбрость улетучивается с засвистевшим позади свежим шквалом арбалетных болтов и стрел.

— Оставь его! — вопит Пирс. — Роджерс, оставь его! Прикрой наше отступление!

— Нет, Господи, помоги мне, я не могу пошевелить ногой! — хрипит Шоу, задыхаясь от боли. — Роджерс!

Ещё мгновение Стив колеблется, но столпившаяся дюжина налётчиков уже бежит в их сторону. Покачав головой, он пришпоривает Номада, направляясь к реке.

Проезжая через лес, они пригибают головы, избегая низких веток. До Стива доносятся крики Шоу, зовущего Пирса, проклинающего его. Затем голос Шоу становится громче, и он умоляет сохранить ему жизнь, говорит, что у него есть деньги и за него можно попросить выкуп, а после всё прекращается.

Когда они достигают переправы через Шельду, серая предрассветная дымка светлеет у восточного горизонта. Саму реку покрывает низкий туман, и щупальца его доходят даже до каменного моста. И надежды — молитвы — Стива лишь о том, чтобы ночь закончилась, чтобы за мостом лежала безопасность.

Но он ошибается.

Когда он слышит звон конских копыт, переходящих мост им навстречу, он на краткое мгновение позволяет себе надеяться, что это компания их рыцарей, которые ушли раньше. Но он протискивается вперед, минуя Пирса, сэра Томаса и остальных и высоко поднимая щит. Он шепчет Пирсу:

— **Сходите с моста. Езжайте вдоль реки до следующей переправы. _Сейчас_.**

Пирс колеблется, пока туман не развеивается и пред ними не предстаёт направляющийся к ним Чёрный Рыцарь, вид темнёных доспехов и чёрного коня которого способен вызвать пробегающую по спине дрожь даже у храбрейших людей. Двое других рыцарей в простых доспехах едут по обе от него стороны, и трио их блокирует собою мост.

Стив обнажает меч.

— Сражайся со мной, о Смерть, — фыркает он.

Рыцарь качает головой. И Стив замечает, что у того нет меча, лишь маленький изогнутый охотничий лук. Щит его перекинут через спину.

Стив скорее слышит, чем видит, как Логан и другие латники обходят Стива с фланков, готовясь помочь, если на них нападут. Ещё он слышит, как Пирс разворачивает лошадь, чтобы сбежать, ругаясь на сэра Томаса, чтобы тот дал ему проехать. И всё же мост узок, а Пирс не единственный, кто хочет сбежать.

— Уходите, — шипит Стив Логану и своим людям. Логан поднимает на него взгляд, явно несогласный с приказом, поэтому Стив повторяет: — Защитите графа.

После чего вновь обращает взор к французскому рыцарю.

— Почему ты не хочешь биться? — кричит Стив.

Рыцарь дёргается, и прежде, чем Стив успевает среагировать, одна за другой от его лука отлетают две стрелы. Они пролетают в паре футов слева от него, а после издают резкий влажный звук, когда входят в тело. Кто-то кричит; Номад от звука привстаёт на дыбы, ударяя передними ногами о камень моста.

Рискнув, Стив оглядывается через плечо. Вес сэра Томаса, странно прильнувшего к коню, слишком велик, чтобы встать на дыбы. Две стрелы торчат из-за его спины. Сама лошадь рысью бежит извилистым серпантином, спускаясь с моста, и телом эффективно скрывает отступление группы графа.

Стив поворачивается обратно к рыцарю. Он не понимает ничего: странное спокойствие рыцаря, его выбор целей…

Глаза Стива ширятся, а кожа покрывается мурашками.

Его выбор целей.

Шоу и Хауленд. Ещё двое из Галлоуэйской дюжины.

Но не он. Рыцарь ни разу в битве не поднял руку на Стива, как и ни один из его налётчиков.

— Кто ты? — произносит Стив. Голос его дрожит.

И перед собой Стив видит не рыцаря — маленький изголодавший клубок шотландской ярости в клетке, шипящий, что его зовут Лорд Смерть. Угрожающий убить каждого из своих похитителей несмотря на то, что едва стоит на ногах.

Но Чёрный Рыцарь лишь салютует, подняв ладонь к шлему, и, развернув большого дестриэ зрелищным пируэтом, скачет прочь. Двое его рыцарей следуют за ним.

Комок в горле Стива растёт. Он хочет поехать за ним. Хочет прокричать его имя, никогда не покидавшее его сердце, но слишком хорошо знает, как разносятся голоса в утренней тишине. Пирс услышит.

Стив убирает меч в ножны. Он возвращается, нагоняет коня сэра Томаса и привязывает мертвеца к седлу. Они поднимаются по реке к следующей переправе и переходят её с рассветом, прокрадывающимся на фламандские угодья. Всюду мир, всюду спокойствие. Будто ужас и смерть прошлой ночи никогда не происходили.

Через дорогу мелькает заяц. Номад, обыкновенно спокойный и смирный, шарахается, и Стив тоже чувствует, как в груди заходится сердце. Он ненавидит этот покой, это странное существование меж ожиданием и войной.

Он ненавидит не знать, кто его враги.

Под Гентом Стив нагоняет Пирса и остальных членов их однажды гордой силы. Он радуется, узнав, что большинство латников и молодых рыцарей смогли пробраться через лес почти со всеми лошадьми.

Армия из трёхсот человек хромает обратно в Антверпен, и не ранены из них пятьдесят. Они так и не добрались до Франции.

Всю следующую неделю Стив проводит в долгих поездках в одиночестве, каждый раз направляя Номада на юг, в сторону Франции. Какая нелепость. Он ведь даже до Гента не доходит. Нет ни шанса, что французские рыцари зайдут так далеко во Фландрию. Но он надеется. Его глаза вглядываются в тени амбаров, ища чернёные доспехи, тёмные копыта.

Но там ничего. Лишь скучающие коровы, которых кусают мухи, да опасливые крестьянки.

Глубокими бессонными ночами после поездок разум Стива наполняют планы, каждый из который фантастичнее предыдущего. Он отыщет короля. Поведает ему, что думает, что Баки ещё жив. Он поедет во Францию, сдастся и попросит о встрече с Чёрным Рыцарем. С приходом холодного утреннего света, обнажающего то, что в них нет ни капли здравого смысла, все они иссыхают и гибнут. Но он не может отделаться от чувства, что он _обязан_ что-то сделать. По меньшей мере доказать, что не сходит с ума.

Пару дней спустя Стива вызывает Пирс.

Ступив в Пирсову палатку, Стив обнаруживает там обычную команду громил и ещё одного человека — священника в богатом одеянии, лицо которого напоминает морду хорька.

Пирс улыбается Стиву безо всякой теплоты и жестом предлагает сесть.

— Мы здесь, чтобы разгадать тайну, — говорит собравшимся Пирс. — Мой друг отец Огюст здесь, чтобы помочь. Он завсегдатай французского двора.

Священник ёрзает, явно не слишком довольный нахождением в английском лагере. Отстранённо Стив задаётся вопросом, взяли ли мужчину подкупом или же шантажом. А, быть может, всего понемногу, зная Пирса.

— А теперь давайте начнём, — говорит Пирс, откинувшись на спинку кресла и лениво указав на священника. — Этот Чёрный Рыцарь. Расскажи мне о нём. Я хочу знать всё.

— Он появился пару лет назад, — начинает священник, парижский французский которого омрачён неприятной гнусавостью. — Никто ничего не знает. Его люди — наёмники: красноножки, генуэзцы, немцы. Люди отчаянные, но платит он хорошо, и они ему безоговорочно преданны.

— Вы пытались… — прерывает Брок.

— Что золотом, что угрозами, — отвечает священник, обращая на Рамлоу огромный сломанный нос. — Те, что стали бы говорить, ничего не знают, а те, кто знают, говорить не станут.

— Кто им командует? — спрашивает Стив.

— Мы думаем, он получает приказы непосредственно от короля, но его никогда не видели при дворе, — пожимает плечами священник.

— Проклятье. Под шлемом должен быть человек, у которого есть жизнь, есть друзья, — говорит Пирс. — Семья. _Слабости_ , — он проводит ладонями по ручкам кресла, по вырезанным на них головам орлов. Стиву думается, что только Пирс мог взять в военный лагерь трон. Ну, Пирс и король. Сложив руки шпилем, Пирс продолжает. — Кто прибыл ко двору примерно в то же время, когда впервые появился Чёрный Рыцарь?

Священник вздыхает и передёргивает плечами.

— Вы не понимаете. Филипп объединял своих баронов и планировал войну с тех самых пор, как ваш король убил мальчишку Капетингов. Огромное множество сельских рыцарей присоединились ко двору, это может быть любой из них.

— Мы не уби… — начинает один из мужчин, Билли Страйкер, но проглатывает слова после жеста Пирса. Пирс, даже не взглянув на него, лишь резко разрезает ладонью воздух. _Тишина._

Улыбка Пирса становится натянутее.

— Что ж, кто из них не при дворе сейчас? — Пирс разговаривает с ним будто с ребёнком. Он указывает на Стива. — Кто-то его размеров, хорошо владеющий мечом и луком. Таких вряд ли много.

Бедный, горемычный придворный начинает жестикулировать.

— Мы захватываем Гасконь, лорд Пирс. Половина из них там. Откуда нам знать, что один из них уехал на север вместо юга?

— Ты узнаешь, — глаза Пирса сужаются. — Потому что я плачу тебе за знание. Разве что ты больше не хочешь, чтобы я тебе платил?

Священник хмурится, неловко зашевелившись.

— Единственный мужчина при дворе его размеров — граф де Ла Марш, но он щёголь. Не думаю, что у него вообще есть доспехи. Он только и делает что устраивает вечеринки да пьёт. Я видел, как он лежал без чувств от алкоголя в королевских конюшнях, когда уезжал. Вы должны понять…

— Я понимаю лишь то, что ты меня подводишь, — произносит Пирс едва ли громче шёпота. — А это вряд ли можно назвать залогом долгой жизни.

Стив оглядывает собравшихся рыцарей, скалящихся от пирсовских угроз. Осталось семь рыцарей из Галлоуэя, и все они присутствуют в палатке: Пирс, Брок, лорд Мордо, два Билли (сэр Уильям Страйкер и сэр Уильям Бакстер) и сэр Родерик Кингсли. И он. Все они наслаждаются дискомфортом священника, перешёптываясь о том, какое наказание Пирс придумает для мужчины, если тот разочарует их. Все кроме Стива.

И Стиву становится ясно, кто его враги. Он стоит в присутствии человека, заказавшего смерть Баки, отдавшего приказ спалить Дартингтон. Человека, склонившего целую страну на войну, потому что хотел земель и прибыли, которые бы эта война принесла. Человека столь могущественного, что Стив никогда не сможет в открытую поднять на него руку и остаться в живых.

Но вот сводить Пирса с ума он может.

Он не то садится, не то заваливается на скамью и хватается руками за голову. Пирс глядит на него.

— Что не так, Роджерс?

— Что если он и правда Смерть? — шепчет Стив. Ему даже не приходится притворяться бледным. После нападения в лесу он едва спал и едва ел. — Что если под доспехами нет ничего?

— Не смеши людей, — говорит Брок.

— Нет. Мы прокляты, — произносит Стив, дёргая себя за волосы. — Она прокляла нас, вы это знаете.

— Кто? — спрашивает сэр Родерик.

Стив поднимает взгляд, и глаза у него красные от усталости.

— Уинифред. Когда мы убили её, — его губы изгибаются в нечто, что могло бы быть улыбкой, но вовсе ей не является. — Я спрашиваю себя… с проклятием Тамплиеров, что такой тяжестью легло на Капетингов… возможно, оттого она смогла перебросить частицу его на нас, — он качает головой. — Я не знаю. Просто… мы умираем, один за другим. Однажды нас было двенадцать, и теперь нас семеро.

— Чушь, — ворчит лорд Мордо. — Это было шесть лет назад. Некоторые из нас погибли здесь, а здесь такое вполне ожидаемо.

Но некоторые всё же выглядят напуганными до дрожи.

Стив поднимается.

— Я иду в церковь просить прощения за свои грехи. За нами едет сам дьявол из-за поступков, нами свершённых, — он вздыхает, шагая к выходу. — Спасибо Господу, что на наших душах нет вины в убийстве мальчика.

После чего он выходит. Маленькая комедия его завершена, реплики его произнесены.

***

Король наконец заручается поддержкой союзников, и за следующие несколько недель их лагерь разрастается с тысячи людей до почти двенадцати. Стив не может не задаваться вопросом, кто из них французские шпионы. Он полагает, что скоро это выяснится.

Они едут к епископству Камбре на французской границе и начинают осаду. Все говорят, что король непременно придёт на подмогу своим союзникам. Но Филипп не приходит. Нет ни намёка на французов, даже когда англичане окружают город. Даже когда они в течение двух недель сжигают всё в радиусе десяти миль, не возникает никаких сложностей. На выручку не приходят.

Но и победы Англии нет. Город стойко держится за своими стенами.

Утром десятого дня лорда Мордо обнаруживают мёртвым в своём шатре с перерезанным горлом. В руке у него шесть белых перьев. Рыжеволосая проститутка, которую он затащил в постель прошлой ночью, растворилась в воздухе.

Остаётся шесть рыцарей.

Теперь даже Брок выглядит испуганным. Следующей ночью за ужином в королевской палатке он утягивает Стива в сторонку и говорит:

— Послушай, Стив, прекращай говорить об этом. Проклятий не существует. Это совпадение. Просто совпадение.

Стив произносит:

— Конечно, Брок, — и подливает им обоим напитки.

22 октября 1339 года, разочарованный медленным прогрессом войны и кончающимися запасами денег для оплаты огромной армии, король Эдуард вторгается во Францию.

Шагая в строю, Стив осознаёт, что находится вдали от Англии уже больше года. Теперь уже оба его ребёнка наверняка умеют ходить, и в очередной раз первый колос пшеницы на жатву срезал не он. И вместо того, чтобы наконец оставить воспоминания покоиться во Франции, он чувствует себя преследуемым, словно в любой момент, стоит ему обернуться, за ним будет стоять Баки, ухмыляющийся ему со словами: «Ты и впрямь думал, что могила меня удержит?»

Пока Камбре был под осадой, Филипп де Валуа собрал армию, но следующие полмесяца обе армии всего лишь ходят параллельно друг другу, будто тенями бьются, и ни одна не желает наносить первый удар. Они дрейфуют на юг, к Сомме, и вблизи Перонны расстояние между ними сокращается наконец до пятнадцати миль. А Филипп по-прежнему не спускает своих захватчиков. Он попросту сидит. Выжидает, когда внутри вдруг появится мужество либо же когда у Эдуарда кончатся деньги. Никто точно не знает.

Рыцари совершают набеги. Эдуард сделал рыцарями более шестидесяти пажей, и мальчики пускаются показывать, из чего сделаны. Стив слышит, как они бравируют друг перед другом, когда сидит у костра с сэром Хью в их первую ночь у Перонны. Один из них со звенящим высоким голосом клянётся, что заберёт французскую жизнь, стоит ей показаться в миле от их армии, да поможет ему Бог.

Сэр Хью качает головой.

Но затем Стиву в голову приходит идея. Он в очередной раз проводит ночь без сна, но теперь преисполненный предвкушения, и на утро направляется к палатке Пирса. Ни Пирса, ни Брока внутри нет, вероятно, из-за присутствия короля, но пара его парней там. И именно на это Стив и надеялся.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, Роджерс, — бормочет, оторвав взгляд от завтрака, Билли Страйкер.

Стив потирает лицо ладонью. Волосы его всё так же коротко стрижены, зато он отпустил бороду. Он не заштопал дыры в сюрко. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз мылся. Он глядит на свои руки, на паутины шрамов от меча и доспехов, пересекающие их серебряными лентами, и вздыхает. Уже слишком поздно.

— Не спалось, — говорит он. — Скучно и тревожно.

— М-м, — Страйкер согласно кивает.

— Подумал взять на облаву пару ребят. Хотел узнать, хочет ли кто-нибудь из вас присоединиться, — Стив пытается улыбнуться, пытается притвориться, что взбудоражен он от того же, что и они… а не от совсем иного. Не оттого, что гонится за Смертью чрез французские деревни. — Хотел набрать хороших вещиц, пока кто-нибудь не опередил.

Сэр Родерик Кингсли, поднимаясь, потягивается.

— Аминь. Я с ума схожу от скуки. Я в деле.

Билли Бакстер качает головой.

Второй Билли, Страйкер, пихает его.

— Только не говори, что боишься брехни с проклятьем, — говорит он.

Бакстер ёрзает, а когда заговаривает, голос его — почти шёпот:

— Мне снился с ним кошмар. С Чёрным Рыцарем.

Страйкер вновь его пихает.

— Ты просто слишком долго баклуши бил. Все мы. Бездействие делает людей трусами. Ну же, Билли.

Но мужчина с места не встаёт.

Родерик Кингсли же с Билли Страйкером хватают четырёх новых рыцарей и выдвигаются к маленькой крепости, о которой услышали ранее, расположенной чуть западнее Перонны. Эта горемыка — одинокая башня, окружённая мазанками7, защищаемыми парой латников с копьями и мечами. Но она довольно близка к французской границе, чтобы стать преднамеренным оскорблением Филиппа Валуа. Преднамеренной провокацией его костоломов.

У Стива сводит желудок, когда рыцари въезжают и убивают всё на своём пути: скудно вооружённых перепуганных солдат; крестьянина, чья телега оказывается не в том месте не в то время; старика, который попросту не успевает уйти с дороги.

Стив себя проклинает. Разумеется, Чёрный Рыцарь не появился бы магическим образом из ниоткуда лишь по хотенью Стива. Франция огромна. Территории меж двумя их армиями огромны. Даже если рыцарь с французской армией, шансы того, что он здесь, в крохотной деревне, ничтожны. Стив знает: его фантазии о том, что шпионы Чёрного Рыцаря наблюдают за ним, присматривают, — не более чем параноидные иллюзии, но надежда теплится до сих пор. Надежда на то, что мальчишка, чью смерть он видел собственными глазами, каким-то чудом всё ещё жив и причиняет все возможные и невозможные неприятности.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Стив сигнализирует остальным рыцарям: _пора уходить_. Один из самых юных на вид чуть позеленел, сняв шлем от нехватки воздуха. Ему не больше восемнадцати. Его широко распахнутые зелёные глаза кажутся напуганными на фоне оливковой кожи и коротких каштановых волос.

Стив подъезжает к нему.

— Ты в порядке?

Мальчик трясёт головой.

— Ты с юга, — говорит Стив. Это не вопрос. Из-за кампании в Шотландии последних нескольких лет турниров после Смитфилда больше не было. Но на север биться с Шотландцами ехали только рыцари севера. Южане оставались дома. Мальчики вроде него, бывшие сквайрами южных рыцарей, насколько известно Стиву, за последние несколько лет даже в турниры не играли, чтобы облегчить сражения.

— Недалеко от Колчестера, — говорит мальчик. — Меня зовут Ники. То есть сэр Николас.

Стив кладёт ладонь на облачённое в кольчугу плечо мальчика.

— Добро пожаловать в рыцари, сынок. Мне жаль.

— Лучше не станет? — срывающимся голосом произносит мальчишка.

Стив качает головой и едет к воротам крепости. Нет, не станет.

А затем он замечает, что Билли Страйкер пропал из виду. Он поворачивается к сэру Родерику.

— Где он? — спрашивает Стив. — Уже полдень, нам пора возвращаться.

Одно дело устроить вылазку и совсем другое оказаться ночью в двух милях от французских шпалер.

Сэр Родерик указывает на крепость, где Стив видит резкое движение на втором этаже.

— Он приметил женщину, — говорит сэр Родерик.

— Проклятье, — сквозь зубы произносит Стив. А затем кричит: — Билли! Выметайся оттуда, или мы тебя бросаем!

Проходит пара беспокойных минут. Что-то не так. Стив нутром чует.

— Ну всё, — говорит он, разворачивая Номада. — Мы уходим. Сейчас.

— Нет, — говорит сэр Родерик, собираясь спешиться. — Нужно забрать Билли…

Конец предложения обрывается высоким пронзительным свистом из крепости. Лязгают открывающиеся двери вассальных домов, разбросанных вокруг крепости. Вассальных домов, которые они проигнорировали, посчитав слишком бедными, чтобы расхищать. И звучит плавное шипение мечей, покидающих ножны.

— Билли мёртв, — рычит Стив и вдавливает пятки в Номада.

Он галопом отъезжает от крепости, даже не проверяя, кто едет следом. Они либо последуют за ним, либо умрут — всё просто. Ребёнок, сэр Николас, от него слева, едва держащийся в седле. Что у лошади, что у мальчика глаза дикие и полные ужаса. Остальные молодые рыцари позади, а сэр Родерик — застигнутый врасплох, когда Стив сорвался с места, — замыкает шествие.

Стив даёт себе мгновение, чтобы суметь взять сердце под контроль, когда они минуют рощу, а от более тёмных теней дубов отделяется тень, пускаясь за ними и пытаясь вырываться вперёд.

— Продолжай скакать к нашим позициям, — шипит Стив, замедляя Номада, чтобы дети проскакали мимо. — Не пытайся с ним биться. Ты недостаточно хорош.

— Тебе откуда знать, Роджерс, — спрашивает сэр Родерик, вынимая из ножен меч.

_«Потому что драться его, кажется, учил я»,_ — думает про себя Стив.

Лошадь Чёрного Рыцаря быстра и совсем не загнана, в отличие от их собственных скакунов, которые провели под седлом весь день. Он обгоняет их и резко разворачивается, едва не касаясь земли крупом коня. Он не замедляется. Держа меч и подняв щит, он галопом скачет прямо на них.

Стив молится, чтобы дети ушли в рассыпную, что они и делают. Один пытается замахнуться мечом и нанести удар по пресловутому Жаку де Ла Морту, но в наказание получает зверский порез на предплечье. Выронив меч и взвыв, мальчишка хватается за руку, из которой хлещет кровь.

И тогда рыцарь напирает на них. Он отталкивает Стива в сторону, высоко подняв меч, и щиты их раскалываются друг о друга, а затем он опускается, приникает к седлу и легко подлезает клинком под щитом Родерика Кингсли. У Стива выбивает воздух из лёгких при виде манёвра — чудовищного удара поперёк тела, в который рыцарь вложил всю силу плеч и туловища. Остриё клинка проскальзывает через кольчугу, будто через масло, зарывается дюймов на шесть в живот сэра Родерика. Кажется, что это совсем немного, но целиком человеческое тело не глубже фута8.

Промчавшийся мимо рыцарь на ходу вынимает меч, вытягиваемый клинок усугубляет рану и заставляет сэра Родерика повернуться вслед за движением. Рыцарь стряхивает кровь с острия меча и, вложив его в ножны, скачет обратно в крепость. Он не оборачивается. Стив знает, потому что Стив глядит на него, пока тот не исчезает из виду.

Перед смертью три дня сэр Родерик бьётся в агонии от вспоротых кишок, поражающих всё его тело инфекцией.

Утром после возвращения с набега Стив просыпается с эрекцией. Он не помнит последнего раза, когда просыпался с естественным утренним возбуждением, и смотрит на своё тело, на его странную, предательскую причуду.

Он, не колеблясь, дотрагивается до себя. Разум наполняется старыми образами Баки, теперь затухающими, размытыми, неясными. Но, извиваясь и изгибаясь на тюфяке, он также видит Чёрного Рыцаря, воображает, как мужчина нагоняет его в лесах, где Стив впервые его увидел, стягивает его с лошади и берёт прямо там, на лесной траве, не сняв ни единой части чёрных доспехов, одна его рука в кольчужной рукавице не загривке, другая — обхватывает плоть его бёдер под хауберком, а тяжёлый вес мускулистого закованного в броню тела вбивается в него.

Кончает он так сильно, что чуть не теряет сознание.

С тех пор твёрдым он просыпается каждое утро, как раньше. Словно бродяжничающее либидо вернулось в его жизнь после долгого отсутствия и снова заселилось в свою старую комнату, как если бы за эти годы ничего не изменилось.

Стив опять начинает выезжать в одиночестве. Он слоняется без дела по молодым рощам и за живыми изгородями, выискивая тени среди теней. Ни разу не находит. После одной из таких вылазок, когда английская армия уже несколько недель как переправилась во Францию, сэр Хью обнаруживает его у своего костра. Старший рыцарь приносит бутылку чего-то крепкого, купленную или украденную в соседней французской деревне. Стив не удосуживается спросить, как именно тот её достал.

Сэр Хью садится и протягивает ему бутылку. Стив, откупорив её, делает большой глоток. Чем бы оно ни было, оно огнём горит у Стива в глотке.

Какое-то время они сидят молча, глядя на трещащую и хлопающую недавно срубленную древесину в костре. Глядя на закат.

— Ты теряешь рассудок, — наконец произноси сэр Хью. — Тебе нужно вернуться домой.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Стив, передавая бутылку.

Стив замечает белый всполох в глазах сэра Хью, когда старший рыцарь смеряет его взглядом. Отпив, сэр Хью говорит:

— Эта проклятая некампания доканывает нас всех, Стив. Здесь нечего стыдиться. Англия не потерпит поражение в войне, если тебе нужен перерыв.

— Нет, — произносит Стив с прокрадывающимся в голос раздражением. — Хью, спасибо тебе за заботу, но я не могу уехать, — он вздыхает, запуская руку в волосы. Нужно их подрезать. Он смотрит на свои ногти, тёмные от грязи. — Знаю, звучит так, будто я схожу с ума. Глубокими ночами мне и самому так порой кажется. Но единственный для меня способ в этом разобраться — остаться.

Ему так отчаянно хочется отвести душу другому рыцарю, поведать ему свои надежды и страхи. Но вслух такие вещи не произносят, их нельзя рассказать хоть кому-то.

— Ты их видишь? Во снах? Людей, которых убил? — тихо спрашивает сэр Хью. Наступает пауза, и чурбан в огне раскалывается надвое с громким хлопком. Оба рыцаря вздрагивают. Затем сэр Хью выдыхает, долго, рвано. — Потому что я вижу.

— Дело не в этом, — произносит Стив, хоть мёртвые посещают и его сны. — Мой призрак ходит при свете дня.

Стив видит, как лоб сэра Хью в замешательстве морщится, а после разглаживается, когда глаза мужчины чуть ширятся. Сэр Хью всегда был мужчиной проницательным.

Сэр Хью кивает

— Тогда я принесу ещё бутылку.

— Да, хорошая идея.

Это ужасная идея. Они до такой адской степени напиваются, что Стив, пытаясь подняться, едва не падает на угли. Земля на удивление… неустойчива. В конце концов он доползает до собственной палатки и обрушивается лицом на тюфяк. Стив годами не чувствовал себя таким расслабленным.

Расплачивается за это Стив следующим утром. Вкус лёгкого пива за завтраком заставляет его сломя голову бежать к выгребной яме, стиснув зубы от подступающей рвоты. Стоя на коленях над смердящей ямой, он напрочь опустошает желудок. Вытирая рот предплечьем, он замечает, насколько грязные у него руки. Ногти его чёрные от застарелой грязи.

И в удушающе тёплый день октября ему кажется, что он даже потеет алкоголем.

Он хватает в палатке брусок мыла и щётку и, пошатываясь, спускается к реке. Сбросив на берегу одежду, он заходит в воду. В реке купаются ещё пара рыцарей и латников, а несколько лагерных спутниц9 и сквайров, склонившись над вёдрами, стирают. Холодная вода — рай для его измученного тела.

Стив трёт себя до красноты и, выбравшись и завернувшись в плащ, направляется обратно в палатку. Он достаёт маленькое серебряное зеркало, коим не пользовался несколько месяцев, и точильный камень. Заточив нож, он бреется. У него грандиозные планы на сегодняшнюю прогулку. Он опять засыпает. Быть чистым — роскошное чувство. Раньше он был так дотошен в таких делах. Он забыл, каково это.

Когда он просыпается снова, солнце уже склоняется к горизонту, но пара часов на прогулку ещё остаётся. Стив поднимается на нетвёрдые ноги и натягивает одежду с кольчугой, пытаясь игнорировать полувставший член. Он решает не возиться с латами. Далеко он отъезжать не станет. И к тому же он ещё ни разу во время поездок никого не встретил.

До этих пор, разумеется.

До тех пор, пока, оказавшись в часе езды от их шпалер, не собирается уже поворачивать назад, когда из-за крестьянского дома не выезжает отряд французских рыцарей, хорошо вооружённых, в хороших доспехах. Они надвигаются на него с запада, и заходящее солнце бьёт ему в глаза. Их восьмеро, может, больше.

И Стив не жаждет смерти — по крайней мере уже не жаждет, — потому поднимает, сдаваясь, руки. Он опускает взгляд на свою старую потрёпанную войной одежду, надеясь, что каким-то образом вместо того, чтобы здесь и сейчас предать его мечу, они посчитают его выгодным пленником, за которого можно выпросить выкуп.

В голову ему приходит внезапная отчаянная мысль: если его заберут к французским позициям, может, ему удастся увидеть Чёрного Рыцаря. Может, ему удастся увидеть Баки.

— Я сдаюсь, — говорит Стив. — Я сэр Стивен Роджерс из Дартингтона, друг… — Стив колеблется, — друг графа Арундела, который захочет меня выкупить.

Невысокий, но крепкий рыцарь с тёмной бородой, виднеющейся под шлемом, оглядывает Стива с ног до головы. После чего французский рыцарь поворачивает голову и сплёвывает на землю.

— У нас нет мест, чтобы брать в плен обычных рыцарей. Через несколько минут, англичанин, ты встретишь Дьявола. Попроси его написать своему графу Арунделу письмо. Может, он уже и адрес его знает.

Рыцари смеются.

Стив неловко ёрзает. Руки его по-прежнему в воздухе. Восемь рыцарей, все верхом, окружили его. У двоих лёгкие боевые копья. Одна булава. У остальных обнажённые мечи.

Он не сможет выбраться. В голове у него проносятся самые разные тактики. Увернуться. Спрыгнуть с Номада и нырнуть одному из них под лошадь… и бежать на своих двоих прочь. Всякий план, что позволит вырваться из круга, не даст ему оторваться от рыцарей; всякий план с попыткой оторваться от рыцарей не преуспеет в разрыве круга без тяжкой травмы его и/или Номада.

Бородатый рыцарь поднимает меч, и краем глаза Стив видит, как булава поднимается следом.

— Подождите, — говорит Стив. — Мне нужно поговорить с Чёрным Рыцарем. С Жаком де Ла Мортом. Я его _знаю_ , — вдруг он осознаёт, что плачет, что по лицу его стекают слёзы. — _Пожалуйста_. Я знаю его.

Один из рыцарей с копьями заговаривает вновь. Он подставляет остриё копья Стиву под челюсть. Это не турнирное копьё, сделанное специально для того, чтобы сломаться, с наконечником, предназначенным встретиться с щитом. Это боевое копьё, лёгкое и мощное, с наконечником из заострённого железа.

— Повтори-ка своё имя, — говорит он.

— Стивен Роджерс, Дартингтонский, — произносит Стив, и голос его дрожит. Он тянется левой рукой к правому запястью, медленно, показывая, что не угрожает, подлезает под рукавицу к рукаву хауберка. Он закатывает рукав, пока не показывается маленький полумесяц шрама на предплечье под более ровными новыми шрамами войны. — Сложно поверить, но однажды он меня укусил.

Стив смотрит, как глаза рыцаря с копьём опускаются на его предплечье, а после возвращаются к лицу. Мужчина оглядывается на бородатого рыцаря.

— Луи, — шипит мужчина.

Бородатый рыцарь вкладывает меч в ножны и снимает шлем. Просунув два пальца в рот, он издаёт свист такой пронзительный, что Стив невольно вздрагивает. А затем он поворачивается к Стиву.

— Сними шлем, — произносит он.

Стив подчиняется.

Ему кажется, он замечает серебристый блеск темноты в длинных тенях крестьянского дома. В сумраке это может быть мужчина в чёрных доспехах и на чёрном коне. Или же это может быть игра света.

Сердце Стива принимается колотиться о грудь, будто пленённая птица о решётку клетки.

Бородатый рыцарь произносит:

— Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, сэр Стивен, подходя в одиночку так близко к нашим войскам, — и затем взмахивает рукой.

Вместе с остальными рыцарями он исчезает, возвращаясь к французским шпалерам, просто… оставляя Стива там одного, не сказав ни слова.

Стив опускает руки. Номад фыркает, а кожа его на плечах подёргивается. Он чувствует через седло беспокойную тревогу Стива и ведёт ушами, выказывая и собственную нервозность. Стив похлопывает его по шее и успокаивающе шикает.

Он щурится, уставившись на скрываемую тенью сторону крестьянского дома. Ни единого движения.

— Баки? — мягко говорит он.

Он вдруг чувствует себя нелепо, восседая на коне посреди сумеречной дороги, разговаривая с тем, что, скорее всего, старая перевёрнутая телега или неугомонный крестьянский кот.

— Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я по-прежнему о тебе думаю, — говорит Стив срывающимся голосом. — Каждый чёртов день.

Он ждёт.

Ничего не происходит. Ничего не движется.

После чего он вздыхает, и плечи его поникают. Он разворачивает Номада. Быть может, сэр Хью прав. Быть может, он теряет рассудок.

К английским шпалерам он добирается, когда в небо поднимается луна охотника10.

***

Двумя днями позже, 21 октября, английские и французские вооружённые силы наконец выстраиваются для сражения. Французская армия превосходит английскую на двенадцать тысяч, и всё равно вместо того, чтобы двинуться на них, Филипп Валуа выставляет свои войска в оборонительный строй. Они стоят лицом к лицу весь день. Эдуард с графами предполагают, что французы нападут, чтобы отразить захватчиков. Французы ждут, когда первый шаг сделает Эдуард.

День заканчивается без битвы.

Строй англичан медленно возвращается через границу во Фландрию. Король Эдуард направляется в Англию, чтобы через налоги и ростовщиков собрать средства и заплатить армии, которая поедает его казну с пугающей скоростью. В конце концов, от Франции их оттесняют именно деньги, а не французские вооружённые силы.

Оба короля, разумеется, заявляют себя победителями. Эдуард по дороге в Антверпен останавливается в Генте и официально провозглашает себя королём Англии и Франции. Он захватил Францию, не встретив сопротивления; совершенно ясно, что он и является истинным королём.

(Стив потупляет взгляд, стараясь сохранить выражение лица.)

Филип де Валуа, возвратившись в Париж, при дворе рассказывает, что Англичане не успели и пятидесяти миль через границу пройти, как вернулись домой, поджав хвост.

Четыре графа остаются во Фландрии: Рамлоу, Пирс, де Гросмонт и Богун. И Стив.

Он строчит короткое письмо Пегги, извиняясь за долгое отсутствие и спрашивая о делах детей и Дартингтона. Он вручает его сэру Хью, отправившемуся через Ла-Манш с королём, отправившемуся домой.

— Мне что-нибудь добавить? — спрашивает сэр Хью, засовывая письмо в седельный вьюк.

— Просто скажи ей, что я, кажется, видел призрака, — говорит Стив.

Сэр Хью кивает. А затем кладёт ладонь Стиву на плечо.

— Счастливо, — говорит он. — Надеюсь, ты его найдёшь.

***

В ожидании возвращения короля в Антверпене делать особо нечего. Ходят слухи, что Филипп собирает флот, чтобы помешать королю с основным костяком армии переплыть Ла-Манш, а в палатку Пирса в любое время дня и ночи захаживают странные люди. Стив знает, что это шпионы. Как бы он ни ненавидел Пирса, как бы ни презирал, он не может не чувствовать благодарности за пирсовскую паутину информации, если она позволит королю выжить.

Стиву скучно. Он не может продолжать ускользать к французской границе в поисках своего призрака, не вызывая подозрений. Набегов тоже больше нет. Они лишь сидят и ждут. Стиву думается, что, возможно, ему стоило вернуться в Англию. Возможно, им всем стоило. Но затем какая-то глупая надежда расцветает у Стива внутри, и он мечтает, что, возможно, одна из лагерных спутниц подсунет ему записку, скажет ему быть в определённом месте в определённое время. Или что ночью он проснётся в объятиях призрака.

Некоторым из окружающих Стива рыцарей в той же степени скучно, и они возобновляют тренировки. Они тренируются часами, пока мускулы не начнут напоминать желе, пока не заболит всё тело. Это помогает им уснуть, если не больше.

Брок невыносим. Он и в лучшие времена не был терпеливым человеком, а нескончаемое однообразие французской кампании его изводит. Он клянчит у Пирса с де Гросмонтом разрешение атаковать то ту деревню, то этот замок. Их отказы воспринимаются как личные оскорбления.

В конце концов февральским утром Пирс выходит из своего шатра и отводит Брока в сторону. Стиву не слышно, о чём они говорят, склонив головы. Но вот Брок выпрямляется, глаза его загораются, и Стив догадывается, какое они приняли решение.

Они собираются на что-то напасть.

Этим чем-то оказывается Лилль, довольно крупный город прямо у границы валлонской части Фландрии, который предпочёл бросить свои монеты Франции, а не Англии. По факту это не было актом агрессии в сторону Франции, но могло отвлечь французского короля от корабельных приготовлений. И, безусловно, Пирс с Рамлоу удостоятся почестей, если справятся.

Стив начищает доспехи, стирает и готовит сюрко. Проверяет щит на трещины и изгибы. И ждёт, когда Пирс или Рамлоу его позовут.

Они этого не делают.

Неделю спустя они уезжают в Лилль с тысячей солдат. Когда Стив сталкивается с Пирсом, чтобы спросить, почему его не пригласили в атаку, Пирс только добродушно ему улыбается.

— От тебя одни неприятности, — говорит Пирс. — Когда ты участвуешь в набегах, всё идет наперекосяк, и всё же тебя ни разу не ранили. Это _любопытно_ , — Пирс ловко машет пальцем в сторону двери, указывая Стиву на выход и обратив всё своё внимание обратно к карте. — А сейчас у меня нет времени на любопытство. Останешься здесь и поможешь Генри де Гросмонту управлять лагерем, пока я не вернусь.

Они не возвращаются. Возвращаются девятьсот пятьдесят из тысячи. Похоже, Пирс взял Рамлоу, Бакстера и около сорока рыцарей и латников, чтобы разведать способы подобраться к городу. Они подошли совсем близко к стенам, полагая, что от взора города они скрыты огромными земляными валами, которые те в спешке поставили вокруг городка. Проблема заключалась в том, что валы прятали их и от глаз собственной армии.

А отряд французских налётчиков их ждал.

Генри де Гросмонт сообщает об этом Стиву тем же днём. Он натыкается в палатке графа на Уильяма Богуна вместе с епископом Линкольна и Джеффри Скроупом, легистом короля. Двое других рыцарей уже уходят — их Стив видел в лагере, но плохо знает. Они всё ещё пыльные с дороги.

Де Гросмонт вздыхает и тяжело опускается на деревянный дорожный сундук.

— Графы Суффолка и Солсбери в плену у французов, — говорит он. — Ты, ты и ты утром поедете в Париж договариваться об их выкупе.

Стиву требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать, что де Гросмонт, как и на епископа с Джеффри Скроупом, указал на него. Епископ с легистом тут же извиняются и удаляются готовиться к поездке.

Стив в замешательстве указывает на себя.

— Я? — произносит он голосом выше, чем планировал. На это он и надеяться не смел. Если Баки и правда жив — если это не фантазия, сотворённая его обезумевшим от горя разумом, — он будет в Париже, рядом со французским королём. А затем паранойя обрушивается на его танцующие надежды, словно стальной охотничий капкан. — Почему я? — бормочет он. — Я не слишком важная персона.

Де Гросмонт отпивает из бокала с вином.

— У тебя репутация честного человека, — объясняет он. А после его брови хмурятся. — И не ты ли заботился о мальчишке Капетов? Пытался спасти ему жизнь?

Побледнев, Стив кивает.

— Да, милорд. Он был моим сквайром.

Де Гросмонт улыбается.

— Это даст тебе преимущество, — говорит он, будто это всё объясняет.

— Преимущество, — повторяет Стив, и голос его ровен.

— Да, — де Гросмонт зевает. — Некоторые из более традиционных баронов были очень верны Капетингам. Бывший протектор мальчика в твоём лице, возможно, расположит к себе парочку влиятельных друзей. Или хотя бы поможет начать интересный разговор.

Губы Стива искривляются в небольшую мрачную улыбку; он кивает. Либо так, либо он окончательно выйдет из себя. Он едва не до крови впивается пальцами в ладони.

— Вперёд. Верни их назад, — произносит де Гросмонт.

Он ёрзает, потирая тяжёлой рукой переносицу. И Стив видит, что де Гросмонт точно такой же уставший и сытый всем этим по горло, как и все они. Дьявольски уставший от пребывания в чужой стране, в кампании, длящейся вот уже полтора года, но будто ещё даже не начавшейся.

— Я слышал, их привезли в Париж в клетке, — говорит де Гросмонт, рассеянно глядя на выход из павильона. — Словно обычных преступников. Поганая история. Граф, _в клетке_. Кто на такое способен?

И тогда сердце Стивово делает нечто забавное. Шевельнувшись, оно вздыхает полной грудью, будто вспомнив после долгого безмолвия времена, когда оно пело.

— Даже не представляю, сэр.

Де Гросмонт взмахом пальцев его отпускает. Стив торопится к палатке собирать вещи в Париж.

 

 

~*~ 

Вся история военных действий в этой главе достоверна. Я немного размыла временные рамки, чтобы это не выглядело перечислением дат, но начало Столетней войны было на самом деле суперскучным до морской битвы при Слёйсе (скоро! Лето 1340), следом за которой была битва при Креси (1346).

Забавная историческая пикантность, о которой вы можете не знать: на Западе распространен способ забираться на лошадь только с левой стороны. Это потому, что большинство рыцарей были правшами, а ножны для мечей располагались с левой стороны тела. Вынимать меч проще поперёк тела, чем с той стороны, где вы им размахиваете. А это означает, что, попытайся они вскарабкаться на лошадь с правой стороны, был бы 75%-ный шанс при перекидывании ноги жахнуть себе по яйцам ножнами. Со стороны смотрелось бы так себе. Итак, товарищи, вот почему мы садимся на лошадей слева: для защиты рыцарских мошонок.

Кстати о рыцарях, в этой главе я упомянула почерневшие от пчелиного воска доспехи. Такое и правда существовало — отличный способ предотвратить появление ржавчины на доспехах (не забывайте, что в Англии частенько идут дожди). Если же вы не желали бы разъезжать по Англии с видком средневекового эмо-подростка, использовали бы на пластинах варёное [льняное масло](https://www.instructables.com/id/How-to-Blacken-Armour/) [статья на англ. «Как зачернить доспехи» — прим. переводчика]. Высыхает оно в твёрдое, почти лаковое покрытие, защищающее металл и позволяющее вашему сквайру не тратить всё своё время на полировку шлема (кхе-кхе).

Помимо прочего я потратила недюжинное количество времени, ища информацию о том, что в Средние века использовали в качестве смазки. Костяное масло (предохраняющее кожу от порчи и сделанное из голеней и копыт крупного рогатого скота) под таким названием не существовало примерно до 1550-ых (если мне не изменяет память), но я этот факт не признаю и отрицаю, а также полагаю, что у них было нечто похожее, потому что, ну вашу ж мать, это ведь ЛЯРД[11]. Тогда у них был лярд. Я готова драться, историки. Идею об использовании льняного масла по причине «застывания до твёрдой корки» — даже если брать неварёное, хотя в этом случае для этого просто потребовалось бы больше времени — я довольно быстро отбросила, потому что ауч. АУЧ. Помимо этого, полагаю, тогда, как и сейчас, были какие-то стабильные пищевые масла.

Мы однажды уже говорили об этом в комментах, но вернёмся к третьей главе: там были ссылки на фото для людей не слишком знающих лошадей, чтобы они имели представление, как выглядят вороно-чалый (Номад) и рыже-чалый (Дубина). Породы были абсолютно неверны. Есть довольно много доказательств того, что средневековые дестриэ были сравнительно небольшими сильными лошадьми, в среднем около 15 ладоней (примерно 152 см от земли до вершины лопатки, или холки). Наибольшее сходство имеют современная охотничья лошадь или, быть может, [ирландский коб](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gypsy_horse) (посмотрите на этих [двух дурачков!](http://www.northernlightsranch.net/images/Small_31.JPG)).

 

* * *

1 Такелаж — совокупность тросов, верёвок и цепей, поддерживающих рангоут (мачта и т. д.) и позволяющих ими управлять.

2 Швартовый пал — чугунная тумба, врытая в землю, за которую заводятся швартовы.

3 Фал — страховочный канат.

4 Когг — средневековое одномачтовое палубное парусное судно. Использовалось как торговое, а также военное судно.

5 Ла Морт — от фр. _la Mort_ 'смерть'.

6 Шевалье — в Средние века характерное для Франции название рыцарей, особенно странствующих.

7 Мазанка — дом из глины или обмазанного глиной дерева, сырцового кирпича.

8 6 дюймов — 15,2 см; 1 фут — 30,5 см.

9 Лагерные спутники — гражданские, которые разъезжали с армией. Как правило, это были либо жёны солдат с детьми, либо те, кто предоставляли армии какие-то услуги: готовили еду, стирали, а также маркитанты и проститутки.

10 Луна охотника — первое полнолуние после осеннего равноденствия, приходящееся на ранний октябрь или поздний сентябрь. Часть легенд о Дикой охоте.

11 Лярд — жир, вытопленный из сала. Использовался и в кулинарии, и как смазка в механизмах, и много для чего ещё.


	12. Март-Апрель 1340: Меч зверя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Найди мальчишку.

Стив с легистом и епископом едут в Париж в компании дюжины верных латников и любезного эскорта французских рыцарей. Одного из них он узнаёт: рыцарь с тёмной бородой из злосчастного приключения вблизи Перонны. Он хочет поговорить с мужчиной, попытаться завоевать его доверие. Но это невозможно. Французские рыцари держатся на расстоянии, хоть по факту и охраняют их караван.

Движется всё медленно. Тяжелые военные телеги с их пожитками и вещами для пленников будто черепахи. Дорога от фламандской границы до Парижа занимает пять дней. Стив подсчитывает, что в одиночку на Номаде он добрался бы за три. Он уже почти предлагает поехать самому вперёд, но не может придумать для того ни единой веской причины. И ему всё равно необходимо сопровождение.

Стиву нечасто доводилось бывать в Лондоне, но Париж его затмевает. Здесь будто втрое больше людей, а заполоняют они пространство большее вчетверо. Город заставляет его почувствовать, что Англия донельзя провинциальна. В конце концов, английская столица занимает чуть больше квадратной мили. Одни только дворцы французского короля и правительственные здания, расположившиеся на острове посреди Сены, занимают уже милю. Парижские улочки столь же узкие и искривлённые, но всё же их настолько _больше_. Всё в Париже _больше,_ чем в Лондоне. Крупнее, выше, хлопотливее, вычурнее.

Когда они переходят широкий деревянный мост, _Гранд-Понд_ , ведущий к острову Сите, Стив, насколько хватает глаз, видит крыши и шпили, выстроившиеся вдоль реки. На правом берегу — крепость, а на левом — высокая изящная башня. Семья Баки построила этот город, эту _страну_ из того, что изначально было не больше этого острова. А затем правило ей в течение трёхсот пятидесяти лет. Стива охватывает благоговейный трепет, всеобъемлющий и слегка дурманящий, когда он ступает на огромный парадный двор перед Дворцом Сите.

Их встречают дворцовые управляющие, которые отсылают латников в караульные помещения и показывают Стиву, Джеффри и епископу покои в целой галерее точно таких же гостевых комнат вдоль южной стены замка.

Сбросив седельные сумки и выпутавшись из рубашки, Стив тут же устремляется к стоящему в стороне умывальному тазу, чтобы смыть с себя пыль дороги. Он слышит, как те двое, устроившись поудобнее, роются в маленьких сумках, пока ждут слуг с остальными вещами из повозки.

— Как думаете, когда мы увидим короля? — спрашивает Стив.

Джеффри вздыхает и садится на край большой кровати, которую им предстоит делить.

— В последний раз я увидел его лишь единожды, в конце, — легист потягивается, и слышится хруст его спины. — Я предупреждаю тебя, Стив. Переговоры с французским правительством лишь безмерно тебя расстроят. Прошу, ничего не говори, не посоветовавшись со мной. Они могут быть обидчивы.

Стив ощетинивается оттого, что его держат за ребёнка, но отмахивается от этого, сочтя за борьбу, которую стоит отложить на другой день.

— Приму к сведению, — говорит он. Достав чистую одежду — хорошую одежду для двора, — он поворачивается к Джеффри. — Ничего, если я немного прогуляюсь?

Легист кивает.

— Я не хотел быть груб, Стив. Просто они… другие, и я бы посоветовал быть потише и сперва узнать побольше о том, как всё делается при дворе, прежде чем произносить то, о чём можешь пожалеть, — он робко улыбается. Приятель он потрёпанный: седые кудри и морщинистое лицо, круги под глазами темнеют, будто синяки. — Я лишь даю тебе совет, который хотел бы от кого-нибудь получить, побывав здесь впервые.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Стив, чуть смягчившись.

— У западной стороны дворца есть чудный сад. Спроси у кого-нибудь, тебе подскажут дорогу.

Стив благодарно кивает и удаляется. Сад найти несложно, и он и правда чудесен. Стив усаживается на скамью около стены роз и расслабляется под лучами весеннего солнца, глядя на минующих мимо парижских придворных.

Он вновь чувствует себя одетым безвкусно провинциалом. Не то чтобы богатые дамаски, бархаты и шелка не привозятся в Англию, просто не у многих они есть. Здесь же, в Париже, их словно носят все, да ещё и во всех слепящих цветах радуги. Похоже, каждая манжета, каждый воротничок отделаны золотой или серебряной вышивкой. И всё такое узкое. И такое _короткое._

Стив неловко ёрзает, когда мимо проходят молодые дворяне. У одного под жакетом видно половину задницы, а обтягивающие чулки не оставляют пространства воображению абсолютно. А затем мальчик замечает его взгляд и _подмигивает._

Когда Стив, неистово краснея, торопливо возвращается в предоставленные ему покои, звон колоколов сообщает об ужине.

Первые дни переговоров, как и обещал Джеффри, невероятно утомительны. Против них пара французских священников и Верховный судья королевских судов. Поначалу они лишь назначают за Пирса и Рамлоу баснословно огромную сумму выкупа. Столь большие цифры пониманию Стива не поддаются, но епископ Линкольна говорит, что то, чего хотят французы, равно тому, сколько Эдуард уже потратил на войну. Это непомерная сумма.

Англичане не вправе отказаться, но могут увиливать. Поэтому просят встречи с графами, и весь третий день в Париже уходит на дорогу к тюрьме, где те томятся.

Когда тех приводят в комнату для посетителей, где Стив дожидается их вместе с другими переговорщиками и несколькими латниками, его поражает то, насколько оба они отвратительно выглядят. Пирс с Рамлоу чумазые, губы у них потрескавшиеся, а на запястьях и лодыжках — кровоподтёки от верёвок. Пирс за последние пару недель будто постарел на десяток лет, а один его глаз поразила инфекция. Разъярённый, Брок вопит всем, что он граф и что обращаться с ним должны соответствующе. Пирс взбешён не меньше, но он старше и явно экономит энергию. Синяки и раны, полученный под Лиллем, с виду заживают хорошо, но наверняка сказать сложно из-за покрывающей их тюремной грязи.

Их латники дают им пиво, сносную еду и чистую одежду. Всё время Пирсов взгляд не покидает Стива; глаза у него лютые.

— Что? — не выдерживает Стив.

— На стороне французов сражается сам Дьявол. И всё же ты умудряешься избегать его тисков, — говорит Пирс, жадно впиваясь в принесённые хлеб и сыр. — Если бы не знал тебя, решил бы, что ты переметнулся в стан врага.

Сказано это легко, словно в шутку, и епископ даже посмеивается. Пирс о подобных вещах не шутит.

— Что ж, милорд, видите ли, — улыбается в ответ Стив, — когда-то я знавал Дьявола. Однажды его выручил.

Брок прожигает его взглядом.

— Ты знаешь, кто он.

— Кто он? — произносит Стив невинно, потянувшись за куском сыра. — Я бился в войнах пять лет, милорд. Мне было суждено рано или поздно встретиться с Дьяволом.

Пирс фыркает и отпихивает руку Стива.

— Когда мы сможем вернуться домой? Их условия приемлемы?

— Мы работаем над этим, — говорит Джеффри, — и нет.

— Чёрт возьми! — воет Брок, ударяя по столу кулаком. — Они засунули меня в клетку. Провели нас по парижским улицам словно собак. Крестьяне выливали на нас ночные горшки!

Стив поднимает руки раскрытыми ладонями к Броку с полным спокойствием на лице.

— Помнится мне, Пирс говорил, что это безопаснейший способ перевозить заключённых. В клетке. Вероятно, у нас гораздо больше общего с нашими французскими кузенами, чем мы предполагали.

Брок поднимается и швыряет табурет, на котором сидел, в каменную стену.

Тюремные стражники врываются на шум, и Джеффри встаёт.

— Прошу прощения, милорд, но нам пора на переговоры.

Договорившись, чтобы люди из их английского отряда навещали двух графов ежедневно с провизией получше, они уходят. Глаза Пирса не отрываются от Стива, отчего по Стивову позвоночнику пробегает дрожь.

***

Английский отряд ест в зале ниже, чем большой зал короля с бескрайним столом из чёрного мрамора. Это не оскорбление, потому что зал этот для французских рыцарей и старших служащих дома, но и не честь. Стиву до зуда хочется хоть одним глазком увидеть короля со свитой, но этому, кажется, случиться не суждено.

Везде чудятся проблески Баки. В мягком парижском французском придворных речей, мучительно напоминающих слог Баки. В паре широких плеч, видневшейся среди кучки придворных вдалеке; в тёмной макушке, запрокинутой от смеха. В Баки всегда бурлила жизнь, в нём изобиловала страсть, и он ухватывает обрывки подобного среди придворных дворца, но все они — тени, тусклые и зыбкие, в сравнении с огнём Баки.

Адъютантам, которые сопровождают их по дворцу, ни на секунду от них не отходя и одних оставляя разве что в покоях, приходится Стива несколько раз окликнуть, когда взгляд у того, направленный через внутренний двор или вдаль коридора на группы юных бодрых мужчин, становится затуманенным.

И тогда ему на несколько дней запрещают выходить в сад. Ездивший в Венсен, чтобы проверить строительные работы, Король возвращается, и его масштабный отряд заполоняет двор и партеры. И теперь на ещё большее количество людей приходится смотреть, задаваясь вопросом, кто из них может быть Баки, но ни один им не оказывается.

Это сводит Стива с ума. Стива с ума сводит всё вокруг: нахождение в центре громоздкого города. Из лучших побуждений следовавшие по пятам удушливые адъютанты. Неукоснительно формальный процесс переговоров, который всё тянется и тянется без конца.

Срывается Стив десять дней спустя. Когда священники в очередной раз говорят, что не могут снизить сумму выкупа из-за «некоторых соображений», Стив хлопает ладонью по столу меж ними и требует пояснить суть этих соображений, особенно учитывая то, что оба графа барахтаются в грязи общей тюрьмы после чудовищного и позорного путешествия через страну.

— Если Вы не знаете, то, быть может, переговорщик из Вас не лучший, — гундосо отвечает самый молодой священник, с презрением обратив ко Стиву орлиный нос.

Стив бросает взгляд на Джеффри, который, как ни странно, не стал предостерегающе класть руку ему на плечо. Легист, должно быть, не меньше него устал от мутных ухищрений.

— Что ж, переговоры вы всерьёз и не ведёте, так что, вероятно, нам стоит обратиться к королю с прошением о других представителях, — рычит Стив.

Священник постарше указывает на Стива.

— Ну уж нет, молодой человек. Не время нахальничать. Мы можем отправить этих мужчин под суд, где их признают виновными и повесят за убийство. Если хотите их заполучить, платите за их преступления, а не выкуп. И поверьте мне, сами они достанутся вам по дешёвке.

Епископ Линкольна придвигается ближе, нахмурив брови.

— Пардон. Где-то я потерял нить повествования. Какие преступления?

Молодой священник вскидывает руки и устремляет взор к небу. Судья, однако же, поворошив лежащие перед собой бумаги, принимается читать:

— Александр Пирс и Брок Рамлоу спланировали убийство Уинифред Французской, старшей дочери Филиппа Красивого, и её сына, Джеймса Бьюкенена, с целью подстрекательства к войне с Францией.

— Вздор, — произносит епископ Линкольна. — Это вы отправили отряд рыцарей и наёмников, чтобы убить мальчика, — он поворачивается к Стиву. — Так ведь?

— У нас есть свидетель, — говорит пристав, складывая руки шпилем.

— Я хочу поговорить с этим свидетелем, — говорит Стив прежде, чем успевает подумать.

— Увы, — произносит старший священник.

Юный же священник придвигается и тычет пальцем в сторону Джеффри.

— На руках этих людей королевская французская кровь. Они по полной выплатят выкуп собственными землями и кошелями, или же мы их вздёрнем, выпотрошим и четвертуем за преступления против Франции.

Старший священник похлопывает его по руке в неуклюжей попытке усмирить, словно он маленькая декоративная собачка, какие пользуются популярностью у французских дам.

— Будет тебе, — произносит старший священник, — Такого рода манипуляций мы ждали, но беда в том, что их поймали, разве нет? Так пусть теперь платят.

— О, и после освобождения они под страхом ареста и смерти не должны больше появляться во Франции, — говорит судья.

— Мы удалимся на день, — говорит Джеффри. — Нам нужно это обсудить.

Втроём они возвращаются в покои и прощаются с адъютантами, пока те не вернутся, чтобы сопроводить на ужин.

— **Английский,** — произносит Джеффри.

— **Это какой-то,** — начинает епископ Линкольна, рьяно жестикулируя, — **фарс.**

Стив вздыхает, усаживаясь на сундук и прислоняясь головой к холодному камню стены.

— **Всё это правда. Я тоже был свидетелем.**

Джеффри и епископ застывают на месте и медленно оборачиваются ко Стиву с глазами, полными вопросов.

— **После Халидон-Хилла я вместе с Пирсом и Рамлоу ездил в Шотландию. Я был там, когда они убили Уинифред вместе со всеми, кто был в замке, за исключением Ба… Джеймса. Вот как он стал моим сквайром,** — Стив запускает руки в волосы. — **Помимо этого я слышал, как Пирс с Рамлоу обсуждали разжигание войны с Францией, чтобы они могли заполучить там земли. Но не думаю, что это когда-либо было большим секретом.**

Джеффри придвигает скамью ближе ко Стиву — дерево царапает каменный пол. Он садится, располагаясь у того перед глазами.

— **Стив, у тебя есть хоть что-нибудь, подтверждающее, что Пирс убил Джеймса Бьюкенена?**

— **Я не думаю, что Джеймс Бьюкенен мёртв,** — шепчет Стив. — **Что до того, кто заплатил за нападение на него… Мой бывший вассал теперь ходит под парусами от Плимутской гавани. Он видел, как мужчина, подходящий под описание Пирса, проверил тело Джеймса и заплатил, чтобы его на лодке доставили во Францию.**

Джеффри мычит.

Стив машет рукой, будто прогоняет муху.

— **Так что нет, у меня нет настоящих доказательств. Поэтому я ничего не предпринимал.**

— **Боже,** — вздыхает Джеффри.

— **Найди мальчика,** — говорит епископ. — **Найди его, и мы сможем и правда заставить их заплатить выкуп. Мы не можем оставить их здесь, хотя шёлковая верёвка по итогу может оказаться добрее разорения, задуманного французами.**

— **Но пока мы не найдём мальчика, мы в тупике,** — соглашается Джеффри. — **Мне нужно выпить.**

Стив не шевелится, лишь продолжает прожигать взглядом потолок.

— **Мальчик уже стал мужчиной. И вряд ли хочет, чтобы его нашли.**

— **Да ради всего святого, попытайся,** — шипит обыкновенно кроткий епископ.

— **Я пытался,** — рычит в ответ Стив. — **_Пытался._**

— **Какая помощь тебе нужна от нас?** — спрашивает Джеффри.

Стив вскидывает руки.

— **Чудо. Или же время с королём Филиппом и его свитой. Если Баки где и есть, то с ними.**

***

Они приходят к выводу, что разумнее на день отложить переговоры. У Стива чуть ноги не подкашиваются, когда епископ отводит его в сторону со словами:

— **Я только что мельком увидел Джеймса, с королём, но он стал в полной мере рыцарем. Как ты,** — затем мужчина подмигивает. — **Не могу обещать чуда по команде, но мы с Джеффри известны тем, что и раньше делали невозможное.**

Они исчезают в недрах дворца, оставив Стива наедине с адъютантом.

Стиву ничего не остаётся, кроме как блуждать по саду. К радости своей он обнаруживает, что туда вновь дозволено выходить.

Адъютант следует по пятам и ждёт поблизости, пока Стив усаживается на излюбленную скамью. Розовая шпалера позади скамьи вся в цвету, и от богатого аромата пунцовых роз Стив проваливается в воспоминания. Сперва о матери, которая любила розы и всегда сажала красивые кусты в садике у поместья. А затем о Баки, ярком и страстном, точно красная роза.

Он чувствует подступающую к глазам влагу и просит адъютанта оставить его на пару минут одного, чтобы помолиться. Мужчина, кивнув, отходит к концу садовой дорожки. Это было лишь поводом, только чтобы заполучить мгновение уединения, но Стив сразу же осознаёт, что действительно хочет помолиться.

Он тянет розу вниз — осторожно, не отрывая от стебля, чтобы она могла расти и дальше — и вдыхает дурманящий запах.

— Баки, — мягко произносит он. — **Если ты на небесах, я не могу тебя отпустить. Я всё время вижу тебя, пытаюсь вплести обратно в этот мир одной лишь силой желания. Я видел тебя в Чёрном Рыцаре, и меня не покидает чувство, что на каждом шагу в этом замке обернусь — и увижу тебя. Если ты и правда здесь, прошу, знай: я по-прежнему люблю тебя больше всего на свете и готов на любую жертву, чтобы ты вновь был рядом,** — он прикрывает глаза. — **И если ты всего лишь призрак, защищающий меня, спасибо тебе за это. Мне это было нужно. Ты всегда был мне нужен.**

Слёзы бегут по его щекам, горячие и влажные, и Стив смахивает их, пока никто не увидел.

В розовом кусте позади Стива раздаётся шорох. Он замирает. А затем, вскочив на ноги, просовывает руку в изгородь. Он ожидал, что за ней будет стена, но розовая шпалера _и есть_ стена. Услышанный им звук был чересчур громким, чересчур неправильным, чтобы быть изданным птицей.

Адъютант бежит по дорожке обратно к Стиву.

— Сэр Стивен! Нет, не делайте этого! Это запрещено, — говорит мужчина.

Стив одёргивает руку от изгороди. Рассеянно он замечает несколько глубоких царапин от шипов и уже наворачивающиеся ярко-красные жемчужины крови.

— Я… прошу прощения, — произносит Стив. — Я услышал шум, и это застало меня врасплох, — он слабо улыбается. — Боевые рефлексы, — пытается объясниться он. — Что за этой изгородью?

Лицо адъютанта перекашивается от дискомфорта.

— Частные королевские сады, сэр Стивен. Мы не заглядываем в них и не суём руки, если не испытываем безмерного желания остаться без них.

Лицо Стива краснеет от смущения, когда его уводят от скамейки, к которой, вероятно, уже больше и не подпустят.

— Вас беспокоит, что король услышал Вашу молитву? — спрашивает адъютант.

— Нет. Я молился на английском.

Адъютант фыркает.

— Тогда и Господь её не слышал, потому как Он не говорит по-английски.

— Значит, это были король или королева, — произносит Стив, — по другую сторону роз.

Адъютант пожимает плечами, явственно расслабляясь, когда они удаляются от сада.

— Граф де Ла Марш тоже пользуется садом, но его Вы бы услышали, — говорит адъютант. — Куда бы он ни пошёл, торжество всюду следует за ним.

Стив заставляет себя улыбнуться.

— Торжество звучит неплохо. Есть ли шанс выторговать приглашение? — бросает он отчасти в шутку, но всё же.

Адъютант поджимает губы.

— Одно несомненно будет брошено, чтобы отпраздновать ваш отъезд, — говорит мужчина.

Выручает, однако, Джеффри Скроуп. На следующий день в Фонтенбло намечен королевский обед и торжество.

Они приглашены.

По дороге они заезжают проведать Рамлоу и Пирса. Оба выглядят гораздо лучше. Чистая одежда, вода для умывания и приличная еда творят чудеса и делают из них самих себя. Джеффри даёт им надежду, сказав, что переговоры почти окончены. Он упоминает приглашение в Фонтенбло, чтобы доказать, что дела идут хорошо.

Безмерно счастливый, Брок докучливо расспрашивает о подробностях. Пирс же… Пирс остаётся сдержан. Отчего внутри Стива что-то зудом не даёт покоя.

Их небольшая компания прибывает в Фонтенбло чуть позже начала обеда, и они торопятся умыться и переодеться. Стива пленяет красота древнего дворца, когда они въезжают в его овальный двор. Это дворец для отдыха и развлечений, едва ли пригодный для обороны. В Англии подобного попросту не существует, и невозможно не дивиться, глядя на его архитектуру — песнь элегантности и утончённости.

— Любимый дворец Филиппа Красивого, — говорит Джеффри, на губах которого заиграла лёгкая улыбка при виде Стива, оглядывающего раскинувшееся вширь, но всё же гармоничное здание.

— И я вижу почему, — шепчет Стив.

Обед многолюден: прибыли три сотни рыцарей и дворян, а игры, музыка и развлечения расписаны чуть ли не по минутам. Стив отстранённо задаётся вопросом, станет ли их шут изображать английского короля. Он усмехается. Скорее, нет. Это было бы крайне грубо.

Они занимают свои места в середине зала, присоединяясь к компании французских рыцарей, и те все останавливаются, что бы ни делали, когда Стив садится. Прежде чем те продолжают беседы, Стив улавливает промелькнувший в мужчинах краткий всполох напряжения и узнавания. Рыцарь рядом со Стивом качает головой, и на лице его появляется небольшая, едва заметная улыбка, когда он тянется за кувшином вина в центре стола.

За столом сидят и несколько пастырей, старых приятелей епископа, которых тот охотно обнимает, и элегантно одетая вдова, подмигнувшая Джеффри Скроупу и поцеловавшая того в обе щеки.

Разум Стива продолжает возвращаться к действиям рыцарей, н вот рыцарь рядом тычет в него локтём и предлагает вина.

Стив кивает. А затем хмурится.

— Мы знакомы?

Рыцарь посмеивается и, налив Стиву вина и добавив себе, ставит кувшин. Он прикладывает ладони к лицу, закрывая то полностью и оставляя лишь щёлку для глаз.

— Полагаю, так я покажусь более знакомым, — говорит рыцарь.

Стив не в силах сдержать вырвавшийся смешок.

— У тебя было копьё. Под Перонной, когда я глупил.

— А у тебя хорошая память, — улыбается мужчина. — Чарльз де Рошфор к твоим услугам.

— Где твой друг? — спрашивает Стив, метнувшись рукой к подбородку для международного символа _«тот, что с бородой»_.

— Занимается ребёнком, — вздыхает сэр Чарльз. — У Луи пять дочерей. Он думает, жена назло ему рожает девочек, потому что его никогда нет дома во время родов. Так что на этот раз он поехал домой.

Стив поднимает свою кружку:

— Удачи ему.

— Это точно, — говорит сэр Чарльз. — За здоровье!

Раздаётся звон колоколов, кричит стюард, и они поднимаются пред королём Филиппом и королевой Жанной. Король невысок, но хорош собою в тёмном смысле. Он видит проблеск семейного сходства в подбородке короля и голубых глазах, но в нём нет ни роста главной ветви Капетингов, ни мощи, появившейся, по-видимому, от смешения с шотландскими лордами.

Король с королевой садятся, и шеренгой заходят музыканты, а слуги разворачивают вдоль одной из стен огромный гобелен с изображением охоты.

Появляются двенадцать танцоров, одетые под диковинных птиц в украшенные перьями туники и замысловатые маски, целиком закрывающие головы. Стоит заиграть музыке, они пускаются в мудрёные танцы, время от времени выстраивая умные и живописные сцены.

— Кто они, — шепчет сэру Чарльзу Стив.

— Юные представители высшего класса, — шепчет в ответ сэр Чарльз. — В большинстве своём сыновья влиятельнейших герцогов и графов Франции да несколько родственников короля.

Сложно заметить в танцорах что-то особое. Перья туник разделены надвое, но доходят до колен. А головные уборы умно скрывают настоящие рост и телосложение носивших.

Стив указывает на танцора, казавшегося выше остальных, который в маске чёрного лебедя танцует с непринуждённой элегантностью.

— А кто это?

— Чш-ш, — произносит сэр Чарльз. — Они представят всех участников, когда игра закончится.

Стив осознаёт, что не может оторвать взгляда от облачённого в чёрное танцора. Что-то в его движениях до боли знакомо. Он задаётся вопросом, может ли после стольких лет всё действительно оказаться настолько простым. Что Баки здесь, при французском дворе, тёплый, невредимый и _живой_ , участвует в _людии_ , будто юный дворянин своего класса.

Танец завершается, и после аплодисментов танцоры себя изобличают. Чёрный лебедь снимает головной убор и являет зрителям тёмную мавританскую кожу и карие глаза.

Стив даёт своему сердцу мгновение погоревать по своей крошечной фантазии, прежде чем повернуться к сэру Чарльзу и попросить подлить вина.

В этот момент Стив замечает, что король поднимает взгляд на звук открывшейся двери большого зала. Он широко улыбается.

— Кузен, как всегда опаздываешь, — по-доброму произносит король Филипп. В ответ раздаются смех и крики от группы сияющих людей, высоко ценящих свою молодость и открывающиеся перед ними возможности.

Сэр Чарльз шепчет ему на ухо:

— Граф де Ла Марш, и, кажется, в кои-то веки трезвый.

Стив поворачивается на сиденье, чтобы увидеть группу, но в итоге он не замечает их — молодых лордов и модных дам, прихорашивающихся и расхаживающих по главному проходу, точно стая павлинов.

Потому что в центре них Баки.

Баки, который в буром и алом, дублет которого столь узкий и короткий, что не оставляет пространства воображению. Шоссы которого столь тонкие, что почти просвечивают, у которого волосы волнами ниспадают на плечи.

Стива начинает трясти, дыхание его становится совсем неглубоким, скудным.

Artwork by [maichan](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/)

Стив наблюдает, как Баки с важным видом подходит к королю той самой покачивающейся прихрамывающе-важной походкой, появившейся, когда Рамлоу сломал ему ногу столь много лет назад, когда Стив был невинен, а полагал, что мудр.

Лицо Баки утратило изобилующую юность и теперь состоит лишь из углов да теней, и красив он до боли. Стив наблюдает, как он целует в щёку короля Филиппа, наблюдает, как алый капюшон Баки спадает, когда тот наклоняется. Мысленно Стив отмечает, что тело его не тело праздного и вечно пьяного придворного щёголя, несмотря на ловко драпированную одежду, скрывающую ширину и силу плеч, несильно объёмистые рукава, маскирующие мощные руки, привыкшие орудовать мечом. Остальная его одежда так узка поверх стройных бёдер и длинных ног, что с лёгкостью не замечаешь места, где она свободна.

Стив прижимает к груди руку в отчаянной попытке унять скачущее галопом сердце. Он хочет встать, подойти к Баки, но не может. Между ними сотня ярдов и штук пять социальных классов. Он осмотрительно отворачивается от их взора и, уставившись в стол, пытается успокоиться.

— Стив? — тихо произносит Джеффри.

— Эм, — поворачиваясь к легисту и переходя на английский, отвечает Стив, — **Это он, в буро-алом. С королём.**

Джеффри всего-навсего ему улыбается, взглядом едва ли встречаясь со Стивовым — устремляясь выше.

И Стив не понимает, откуда, но знает он наверняка: Баки прямо за ним. Он чувствует тепло другого человека, и это мог бы быть кто угодно, но он знает, что это не так. Кода рука нежно опускается на его плечо, ему остаётся лишь постараться не испустить дух от испуга.

Долгое мгновение они глядят друг на друга, сохраняя безмолвие. Друзья Баки зовут его, жаждая заполучить его компанию обратно, и Баки машет им рукой. Он опускает взгляд на Стива и шепчет:

— Позже.

Потянувшись над Стивом, он хватает кувшин вина и шествует назад к своей группке, крича глухим и низким скрипучим голосом:

— Хотел поглядеть на англичан.

— И стащить их вино, — кричит в ответ одна из девушек, и Баки улыбается, пожимая плечами.

Голос Баки тревожит Стива. Он не тот, что прежде; когда-то у него был красивый мягкий баритон, теперь же он сродни наждачной бумаге, сродни ржавым петлям.

Стив не в состоянии сказать, как прошёл остаток ужина. Он издаёт уместные звуки в уместное время и старается не глазеть на молодую модную толпу, окружающую Баки. И тем не менее один раз епископу приходится слегка стукнуть его по костяшкам ножом для еды, когда разум Стива (вместе с глазами) блуждал по ним излишне долго.

Сэра Чарльза же, сидящего справа, всё это, кажется, чересчур забавляет, и он упорно уклоняется от Стивовых вопросов о графе де Ла Марш.

— О, мы порой видим его при дворе. Весьма популярен. Нет, он не участвует в сражениях, если не считать развернувшейся войны с собственной печенью.

После ужина адъютант отводит их в покои. Фонтенбло находится довольно далеко за пределами Парижа, поэтому обратно они отправятся утром; чтобы попасть на ужин, они выдвинулись из Дворца Сите ещё до рассвета. Покои здесь куда просторнее и роскошнее тесной коробки во Дворце, но, стоит Стиву войти, чтобы поставить сумки, адъютант его останавливает:

— А вы пойдёте со мной, сэр Стивен, — произносит мужчина.

Стив вслед за адъютантом проходит чрез коридоры дворца, проходит по двору и поднимается на верхний этаж, значительно пышнее отведённых им комнат для гостей.

Адъютант заводит его в небольшой вестибюль, после чего останавливается перед блестящей позолотой резной дверью.

— Сегодня вы останетесь здесь, если желаете, — говорит мужчина с явным неодобрением, слышимым в голосе. Он чуть приоткрывает дверь — недостаточно, чтобы увидеть, что внутри, но достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что дверь не заперта.

Стив кивает.

— Благодарю, — отвечает он.

Хмыкнув, адъютант оставляет его одного, исчезнув в освещённом лампами холле. Стив, сделав глубокий вдох, заходит внутрь.

Часть его сознания отмечает, что это самая прекрасная комната, в которой ему доводилось побывать, богатая на гобелены и бархатные занавески на кровати.

Другая часть лишь видит Баки, рассевшегося на кровати с нервозностью на лице. Стоит Стиву закрыть за собой дверь и щёлкнуть замком, Баки хрипит:

— Привет, Стив.

Седельные сумки Стива ударяются о землю в то же мгновение, когда он срывается к Баки. Он не знает, что ему делать, потому что Баки настоящий, и живой, и по-прежнему хочет его видеть, но решает обернуть руки вокруг Баки, обнимая его так крепко, насколько может.

Тело Баки в Стивовых руках крепкое и сильное, и Стив дрожит, а многолетние ужас, горечь и усталость спадают с него, словно кокон пепла.

— Как? — произносит Стив, и собственный голос его надламывается, сходит на нет, неспособный уместить все эмоции в одном-единственном слове.

Баки не отвечает, но глаза у него смертельно мрачны, пока он медленно снимает капюшон и расстёгивает жакет. Он небрежно отбрасывает детали одежды на пол, точно грязную рабочую одежду, а не превосходнейшие шелка, которые Стив когда-либо в своей жизни видел.

После чего выскальзывает из тонкой льняной рубахи. Он разводит руки в стороны — показывает себя, показывает, что стало с безупречным красивым мальчиком, которого любил Стив.

Тело его — месиво шрамов. Один особенно ужасный виднеется внизу шеи, углубляющийся в плоть, со скрученной по краям кожей, и ещё больше их на левой руке и груди. Старые серебристые шрамы от арбалетных болтов, что почти убили его, застилаются шрамами от меча и копья, более новыми и розовыми.

— Я… — начинает Баки, но закашливается и прикасается к горлу. — Прости, — произносит он едва громче шёпота. — Ранение в горло уничтожило мой голос.

— Всё в порядке. Я сяду поближе, — говорит Стив, выпутываясь из собственного жакета и капюшона и аккуратно укладывая их с краю кровати. Он снова садится рядом с Баки — близко, но не прикасаясь, не уверенный, кем они друг для друга стали. Он до ужаса хочет вернуться к непринуждённой физической близости, но в Баки столь же много отличного, сколь и прежнего. Он стал чужаком, которого Стиву придётся узнавать заново.

Он поднимает взгляд из-под ресниц и замечает не отпускающие светлые глаза.

— Я хочу объяснить, — говорит Баки.

— Мне всё равно, Бак. Ты здесь. Это чудо. Ты здесь, а Пирс в тюрьме, и мы оба выжили, — выдыхает Стив. — Мы победили. _Ты_ победил, потому что, давай смотреть правде в глаза, я не сделал ровным счётом ничего.

— Господи, пять лето прошло, а ты до сих пор самый большой идиот на всём белом свете, — скрипит Баки. А затем ёжится, и Стив видит, как по его коже проносятся мурашки, как от холода напрягаются соски. — Обними меня, — почти беззвучно шепчет Баки, склонив голову. — Никто и никогда меня не обнимал, как ты.

Стив оборачивает вокруг Баки руки и опускает его на кровать, и, хоть оба они теперь повзрослевшие, покрытые рубцами и огрубелые от жестокости этого мира, они по-прежнему идеально сливаются в единое целое. Баки сжимается под ним, уткнувшись головой в изгиб Стивовой шеи и закинув ногу Стиву на бедро. Стив зарывается носом в волосы Баки. Под дорогим парфюмом — лайм и сандаловое дерево — он пахнет, как пах всегда: железом, и мускусом, и какой-то сладостью — запах дома.

— Это ты был Чёрным Рыцарем, правда? — шепчет Стив. — Мой яростный Лорд Смерть.

Баки мычит и прижимает к щеке Стива поцелуй.

— Знает король и четверо моих рыцарей. Больше никто, — шепчет он.

— Вы только посмотрите, у него теперь есть рыцари, — произносит Стив, не в силах удержаться от возвращения к их старой манере подшучивать.

— Умолкни, — ворчит Баки. И тогда его глаза загораются. — Как Дартингтон? Пегги с Энджи и остальными?

— Я не знаю, — признаётся Стив; в голос его закрадывается стыд. — Я не знал, что делать после твоей смерти. Поэтому ушёл на войну. И остался здесь, — он почёсывает щетину на подбородке, которая уже норовит опять превратиться в бороду. — На войне тебе не нужно думать, как приходится думать в мире.

Баки улыбается и протягивает два пальца, касаясь Стивовой короткой бороды.

— Мне нравится, — скрипит он. — Выглядишь уставшим.

— Так и есть. Кажется, я годами был уставшим, — вздыхает Стив. — О, — произносит он, садясь, — Питер с Уэйдом в порядке. Всё ещё в море. Питер видел, как твоё тело погружали в корабль до Франции. Он видел, как Пирс заплатил капитану. Но не знал, что это ты, пока мы с Арунделом не пришли искать, — Стив взирает на свою любовь, на бледные глаза, и шрамы, и мышцы, и _волю_ — над всем остальным возвышается воля держаться за жизнь благодаря не порожней безвыходности, как у Стива, но горящему ярким пламенем духом. — Как ты выжил? Помимо чистейшей злобы?

Баки качает головой и ухмыляется.

— По большей части с помощью злобы, — сознаётся тот шёпотом наждачной бумаги, оставшимся от его голоса. — Тот корабль должен был доставить Филиппу де Валуа мой труп. Они полагали, я и дня не проживу, — Баки скалится — горький небольшой изгиб губ. — Но я тот день пережил.

Он протягивает руку и переплетает пальцы со Стивовыми, и Стив нежно их сжимает. Либо так, либо прижать, вдавить в кровать и никогда не отпускать.

— Долгое время я был без сознания. Уже потом мне сказали, что капитан корабля был в ужасе оттого, что на его руках может оказаться королевская кровь, поэтому он меня подлатал и сплавил монастырю под Реневиль-сюр-Мером. На восстановление ушёл почти год. Голос, может, и исцелился бы, окажись я где-нибудь в другом месте, но местные монахи дали обет молчания.

Баки касается своей щеки, и Стив с удивлением замечает на ней влагу.

— Я не мог вернуться, — говорит он, слова его едва различимы, а голос — даже грубее обычного. — Помимо опасности для меня самого, Пирс убил бы тебя. Он не остановился бы, Стив. Поверь мне. Даже если это губило мне сердце, я должен был оставаться вдали.

— Я знаю, — произносит Стив и, поддавшись порыву, приникает и целует влагу на скуле Баки. Целомудренно и быстро, не ощутимее прикосновения крыла бабочки, и Баки не отстраняется.

— Как только я достаточно оправился, чтобы путешествовать, я представился королю Филиппу, — теперь улыбка у него робкая. — Я стал его деревенским кузеном из младшей ветви семьи, которого никто не воспринимает всерьёз, потому что он пьяница да сибарит. И всё же, — произносит Баки, указывая на роскошные покои вокруг них, — он был так добр, что предоставил мне комнату моей матери.

Стив отпускает ладонь Баки и пробегается пальцами по сильным мускулам предплечья, плеча.

— Это не тело бездельника.

— Я придумал больного родственника, — объясняет Баки. —Приходилось уезжать и навещать дядюшку на постоянных и неожиданных основах. Моим придворным друзьям не слишком интересны захолустные замки и больные старики, поэтому никто не рвался со мной, — он прерывается и опускает взгляд на свои руки, на мозоли от меча и щита, покрывающие ладони. — Я тренировался для войны и ждал, когда мои враги придут во Францию. Это всё, что у меня было. Если бы я смог разбить их, если бы смог отомстить за свою мать и навсегда уничтожить Пирса и если бы ты просто смог не убиться, то, быть может, в один прекрасный день мы могли бы быть свободны.

Стив накрывает тело Баки, расставив руки по его бокам, обступая со всех сторон

— Этот день настал, — произносит Стив голосом хриплым от волнения. — Выкуп их разорит. А Англия согласится на выкуп, если мы докажем их вину в попытке убить тебя. Завтра, Баки. Вернись с нами в Париж. Всё кончено. Всё наконец-то вот-вот закончится.

Хныкнув, Баки привстаёт на локтях, чтобы поцеловать Стива. Когда они разрывают поцелуй, Баки выдыхает:

— Ты примешь меня, Стив? Со шрамами и прочим?

— И кто теперь идиот? — рычит Стив и опускается всем весом на тело Баки, вдавливая горячую полосу возбуждения в живот Баки. — Боже, Бак, ты хоть представляешь, насколько красив?

— Покажи мне, — шепчет Баки, проводя пальцами по Стивовой спине. — Покажи.

— Так, — произносит Стив, сдвигая собственные бёдра, чтобы обхватить член Баки через тонкие шоссы, — тебе нельзя расхаживать передо мной. Потом что я не смогу оторвать от тебя руки. И если коснуться попытается кто-то другой, я их покалечу.

Баки выгибается от прикосновения, потираясь о Стивову ладонь, тонкая плёнка шоссов скользит между ними, неведомым образом делая это ещё эротичнее, чем если бы Стив касался обнажённого члена Баки.

Стив стонет и скатывается с Баки, поднимаясь и быстро освобождаясь от остатков одежды. Они отправляется на пол к одежде Баки. Приникнув к Баки, он запускает пальцы под шоссы Баки. Баки поднимает бёдра, и Стив бережно спускает шоссы по ногам, будто разворачивая подарок, коим он и является, воистину является.

Покачав головой, Стив вбирает твердеющий член Баки, запечатлевая в памяти вид полузакрытых глаз, языка, облизывающего губы.

— Я словно оставил тебя только вчера, — говорит Стив. — Словно времени порознь на самом деле не существовало.

Затем он вновь поднимается к Баки.

— Я фантазировал о тебе, — выдыхает он, выцеловывая дорожку вдоль тела Баки, — в чёрных доспехах.

Отчего глаза Баки ширятся, и он запускает пальцы в Стивовы волосы.

— Только в них я могу быть самим собой, — произносит он. — Здесь меня окружают идиоты и я должен притворяться, что я из них самый большой идиот. Боже, Стив, трахни меня. Трахай меня пока я не вспомню, кто я.

— Позволю себе предположить, что у придворного пьяницы есть?.. — спрашивает Стив, вскинув бровь.

Баки протягивает к краю кровати мощную руку и вынимает маленький флакон с деревянной полочки, созданной каркасом матраса.

— У придворного пьяницы есть ужасная привычка не испытывать эрекцию на нетрезвую голову, но он очень хорошо управляется с пальцами и умоляет дам не раскрывать его стыда, — признаётся Баки. — Он делает что должно, дабы поддерживать образ и убедиться, что ни у кого не возникнет блестящей идеи сделать из него хорошего кандидата в мужья.

— То есть ты не?..

Баки качает головой.

— Последним человеком, заставившим меня кончить, был ты. Я мастурбировал, разумеется, но больше никого не было.

— Я на годы потерял интерес, — бормочет Стив. — Едва ли делал это, пока не проснулся утром после чудесного спасения от Чёрного Рыцаря до глупого твёрдым.

Баки фыркает.

— О Стив, ты подаёшь мне разнообразнейшие идеи…

И тогда Стив прижимает два смазанных маслом пальца ко входу Баки, и глаза того, затрепетав, закрываются, а с губ слетает задыхающийся стон. И, Господи, с Баки всё так _просто_ : смеяться, сражаться, трахаться или же делать каким-то образом всё сразу, здесь, в спальных покоях королевы во Франции, после того, как оба они прожили больше жизней, чем кто-либо из людей когда-либо осмеливался мечтать.

Баки так узок — уже, чем в воспоминаниях Стива, — и Стиву приходится лепетать ему бессмыслицу о том, как тот великолепен и как сильно он его любит, пока растягивает Баки пальцами и целует каждый отпечатанный на нём шрам. Лицо Баки перерождает экстаз, красивое в духе ангелов: идеальное и внушающее страх. Стив решает, что ждёт уже чересчур долго — чересчур долгими годами, — и забрасывает ногу Баки себе на плечо, прижимаясь смазанным членом к заднице Баки.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Стив, задыхающийся от нужды оказаться внутри Баки. — Ты готов?

Баки лишь кивает, облизывая губы.

И Стив вдавливается в него до болезненного медленно, беспрестанно глядя Баки в глаза. Баки начинает трясти — мелкая непроизвольная дрожь, — пока Стив проталкивается глубже. Стив прикрывает на мгновение глаза и просто позволяет себе _существовать_. Он будто разламывается изнутри от уже переполняющего ощущения Баки под собою, вокруг себя; Баки, освобождающего его от всех минувших мёртвых лет.

А затем Баки хватается за задницу Стива, вцепляясь до боли цепко, и _рычит._ Изданный его разрушенным голосом, звук кажется потусторонним, и Стив, выйдя, врывается обратно в любовника изо всей силы.

Баки пытается вскрикнуть, но ничего не выходит.

— Ещё, — требует он.

И Стив, прильнув, кусает губы Баки, ямочку на подбородке, пока вбивается в него так сильно, как только может. Он так много думал о том, каково было бы вновь найти Баки, о том, что бы они делали, и в его мыслях это было медленно, нежно, но на деле всё не так: теперь, когда Баки взаправду здесь, всё, чего он хочет, — взять Баки так жёстко и быстро, насколько это возможно, пометить его, снова сделать своим.

Стив протягивает руку меж ними и обхватывает член Баки, не столько поглаживая, сколько удерживая, пока сам врезается в Баки, раскачивая того так сильно, что движение, вызванное его толчками, заставляет член Баки скользить в его ладони. Руки Баки, упавшие с его задницы, теперь сжимают, едва не разрывая, простыни, в то время как сам он, закусив нижнюю губу, толкается Стиву навстречу. Стив чувствует, как оргазм Баки собирается внутри, как чуть дёргается его член, как из него сочатся капли предэякулята, и Стив поводит его ближе к краю, начав наконец двигать рукой, неумолимо надрачивая в такт с шлепками бёдер.

Баки сжимается вокруг него и кончает с беззвучным вскриком, и Стив спустя пару толчков следует за ним, наполняя задницу Баки, содрогаясь от экстаза столь острого и всеобъемлющего, почти сродного боли.

После они падают на кровать, сплетаясь, всё ещё дыша друг другом. И каким бы замечательным ни был секс, какой бы замечательный он ни оказался в следующий раз, когда они просыпаются посреди ночи и повторяют его медленнее — Стив, лёжа на боку, вбивается в Баки сзади, — лучшее из всего этого — просыпаться с Баки в руках. С Баки с прищуренным сонным лицом, спутанными волосами и щетиной, всё таким же ворчливым по утру, отчего Стив по пробуждении целует его медленно, но уверенно. Шрам на его шее. Ямочку на подбородке. Маленькую выемку, где дельтовидная мышца встречается с ключицей. Его соски, возбуждённо вскидывающиеся под Стивовым языком. Его широкую покрытую шрамами грудь, плоские твёрдые мышцы его живота и тёмную дорожку волос, ведущую вниз. Его задницу. Стиву хочется поставить Баки на колени и _днями_ терзать ртом его задницу.

Раздаются стук в дверь и звук поставленного в вестибюле подноса. Баки кричит слуге слова благодарности и скатывается с кровати. Он потягивается, разминая мышцы, точно большой кот, а затем кладёт руку на поясницу. Он ухмыляется Стиву.

— Весь день буду тебя чувствовать, — скрипит он.

И когда это заставляет член Стива заинтересованно дёрнуться, Стив закусывает губу.

— Прекрати, иначе мы никогда не покинем эту комнату.

Баки смеётся — смеётся по большей части беззвучно, — а затем принимается умываться в тазу. Он меняет в нём воду из кувшина и после подводит к нему Стива, моча тряпку в прохладной воде и стирая сперму и пот с живота Стива. Тряпка опускается ниже, и Баки нежно и любовно очищает член Стива, его яйца и у него между ног. Стив не может не прильнуть, чтобы поцеловать Баки: сердце его едва не лопается от ласкового выражения на лице его любовника

— Поедешь с нами в Париж? — спрашивает Стив. — Джеффри Скроуп и священник Линкольна хотят с тобой познакомиться.

Баки кивает.

— Уходи, как только оденешься, — произносит он. — Найди адъютанта. Сделай вид, что после бурной ночи я тебя бросил. Я соберусь и встречу тебя на парижской дороге через час.

Брови Стива хмурятся, но Баки прикладывает большой палец к маленькой морщинке и разглаживает её, пока Стив не расслабляется.

— Я слишком долго создавал графа де Ла Марш, — мягко объясняет Баки. — Не думаю, что отказываться от него прямо сейчас — мудрое решение.

Стив согласно кивает и целует Баки в последний раз, прежде чем одеться и уйти.

Столкнувшись с прислугой, ему удаётся покраснеть. Это вполне несложно; мужчина ошеломлён оттого, что обнаружил англичанина так глубоко в королевском крыле. Ему удаётся покраснеть и когда его отводят обратно в гостевые покои, удивляя Джеффри и епископа за завтраком.

— Где ты был? — изумлённо выдыхает епископ.

— Искал мальчика, — отвечает Стив, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимым, а не как мужчина, только что воссоединившийся с любовью всей жизни, а после трижды за ночь впечатывавшийся в него до потери чувств.

Попытка его, видимо, проваливается, потому что епископ, вскинув бровь, с напускной чопорностью произносит: «Это я вижу», — и возвращается к яйцам.

Джеффри уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Стив его прерывает:

— Он встретится с нами за Фонтенбло, и он согласен вернуться с нами в Париж.

— Чудесно, — говорит Джеффри, отодвигая в сторону тарелку. — Нам в любом случае уже пора. Если на обратном пути остановимся в тюрьме и заставим Пирса сознаться, то и в Париж нам не нужно. Мы согласимся на выкуп и к прибытию короля уже вернём их во Фландрию.

Стив улыбается и собирает вещи.

— Если позволите взять инициативу на себя, Пирса, думаю, удастся удивить, — произносит он.

***

Когда они добираются до дворцовых ворот Фонтенбло, удивление первым делом обрушивается на Джеффри, епископа и английских латников, вместе с которыми они путешествуют.

Стоит им пройти через ворота, пятно тени, гигантское и пугающее, бесшумно отделяется от остальных теней за стеной. Это Чёрный рыцарь на своём чёрном дестриэ с щитом, зловещим изгибом перекинутым за спину, на бёдрах которого — меч и кинжал. Рассеянно Стив подмечает, что конская сбруя тоже чёрная и что она чем-то приглушена или же под неё что-то подложено: она не издаёт ни звука. Всё это в купе разжигает огонь глубоко в его чреслах, и ему думается: да, _это_ его Баки. С той же силой, что он любит графа де Ла Марш в кричащей бесчинно узкой одежде, он любит и воина, который делает Баки тем, кто он есть на самом деле.

Чёрный Рыцарь приближается к ним. Латники, видевшие действо на фламандской границе, кричат бежать в укрытие и обнажают оружие.

Стив, подняв руку, подводит своего скакуна между Рыцарем и поддавшимся панике латникам.

— Остановитесь, — произносит он. — Сеньор де Ла Морт пришёл с миром, чтобы помочь нам в переговорах о выкупе двух наших графов.

Мужчины, успокоившись ли, обрадовавшись ли ситуации, чехлят мечи.

Дорога в Париж проходит относительно тихо: епископ несколько раз предпринимает попытки заговорить с Чёрным Рыцарем, но в ответ получает либо молчание, либо простые кивки и покачивания головы. Стив едет рядом с Джеффри и, приближаясь к городу, разрабатывает план.

К тюрьме они добираются ближе к вечеру, когда солнце уже клонится к горизонту. Надзиратель впускать их так поздно желанием не горит. Но всё же скрепя сердце соглашается, после того как его ладони касается пара золотых.

Когда их приводят в комнату для посетителей, Стив не может не увидеть, насколько лучше по сравнению с прошлым визитом выглядят Пирс с Рамлоу. Одежда графов чистая, а результат ежедневно приносимой латниками хорошей еды на лицо.

Однако при виде Чёрного Рыцаря, стоящего посреди комнаты, оба напрягаются.

Они окидывают взглядом английских латников, выстроившихся по бокам, и французских стражников в дверном проёме. Заговаривает Пирс по-английски:

— **Что происходит? Почему так долго?**

— **Франция,** — вздыхает Джеффри. — **Всё так долго из-за Франции,** — он пододвигает скамью и усаживается. — **Прошлой ночью мы ездили в Фонтенбло, чтобы увидеть короля, но безуспешно. Милорд, они непреклонно обвиняют вас в убийстве Уинифред и её сына.**

Пирсово лицо искажает отвращение.

— **Это ложь. Они попросту пытаются вымогать у нас деньги, Джеффри. Я не убивал Уинифред,** — про себя Стив подмечает, что фактически это правда: погибла она не от его меча, но от его приказов, — **и я ни малейшего понятия не имею, кто убил шотландского мальчишку.**

И снова фактически верно. И всё же. На мгновение Стив позволяет преисполниться восхищением от того, как Джеффри с Пирсом вступают друг с другом в конфронтацию, и ни один из них не лжёт, но оба на свой лад переиначивают истину.

Пирс обращает взор на Стива.

— **Ты ведь видел, кто убил мальчишку? Ты разве не дал показания? Мне казалось, ты сказал, что это были французы.**

— **На них были сюрко с королевскими лилиями,** — произносит Стив. — **Но, как это ни прискорбно, на французском они говорили подобно англичанам. Оттого я, собственно, и не давал показания.**

Пирс хлопает руками по деревянному столу; кандалы на запястьях дребезжат.

— **Проклятье, заставьте их предъявить доказательства! Они не смогут достать даже одно. Потому как ни единого доказательства нет.**

— **Откуда Вам знать?** — спрашивает Джеффри, и тон у него кроткий, любопытный.

Но ответ Пирса обрывает странный, скрипучий, призрачный смех Чёрного Рыцаря. Комната погружается в тишину, и все взгляды обращаются к нему.

— **И что, чёрт возьми, здесь забыл _он_**? — произносит Рамлоу. Пирс бросает на него суровый взгляд и, пытаясь заткнуть, шипит, пренебрежительно махнув рукой.

— **Хочешь доказательств?** — говорит Чёрный Рыцарь, одним движением снимая шлем и кольчужный капюшон. — **_Я твоё доказательство._**

Пирс бледнеет. Поток слов вырываются из него прежде, чем он успевает его пресечь:

— Ты мёртв! Я убил тебя! Я видел твоё тело, — вопит он. — Ты _мёртв!_

Рамлоу тут же рдеет от ужаса и закрывает лицо руками, глядя на Пирса сквозь пальцы.

— Заткнись! Замолчи, умолкни же, — шепчет он.

— Пожалуйста, назовите себя, — говорит Джеффри, оборачиваясь к Рыцарю.

— Я Джеймс Бьюкенен, лорд Галлоуэйского леса, сын Уинифред Французской, кузен короля Эдуарда и короля Филиппа.

— Что ж, милорд, — сухо обращается к Пирсу Джеффри, — это тот ещё парадокс. Жаль, что вы признались в цареубийстве. Никогда ещё переговоры не становились столь неловки.

— Это не цареубийство! Он не король, — сетует Рамлоу.

— Учитывая истинную причину, по который мы в этой Богом забытой стране — помимо желания прокатиться в Авиньон и увидеть Его Святейшество, — заключающуюся в притязаниях нашего короля на французский престол по женской линии, а также то, что у Джеймса в силу старшинства притязания более веские, это, боюсь, _именно_ цареубийство, — говорит епископ.

Пирс вскакивает на ноги. Лицо его коверкает гнев.

— Я делал что должно, чтобы уберечь Англию. Всё сделанное мною сделано во благо короля Эдуарда. Он это понимает. Он _знает,_ что это часть политики. Поэтому можете забрать свои морали и честную игру и отправляться в Преисподнюю, потому что, будьте уверены, с ними вы в этом мире долго не протянете.

— Как бы то ни было, — поднимаясь, Джеффри отряхивает тунику, — боюсь, нам нужно переговорить с нашими французскими коллегами.

Но затем Пирс переводит взгляд на предводителя английских латников — широкого мужчину с деформированным ухом, покрытым шрамом черепом и булавой — и произносит:

— **Убей их. Убей их всех, и я сделаю тебя рыцарем, отдам девонское имение, а остальных обеспечу золотом на всю оставшуюся жизнь,** — он ухмыляется. — **Удачи со следующими переговорщиками.**

На мгновение все переглядываются — _он ведь не серьёзно?_ А затем Стив осознаёт, что эти люди приходили в Пирсу каждый день. Более чем вероятно, что его яд уже просочился им в уши.

Он оказывается прав. Латники вынимают мечи из ножен. Помимо дюжины латников, вооружены только он и Баки. Двенадцать против двоих.

Как в старые добрые.

Баки со Стивом как один обнажают мечи, и первый латник даже не успевает шевельнуться, а в его глотке уже оказывается сталь Баки. Освободив меч, Баки отшвыривает безвольное тело мужчины в двоих его соотечественников.

Нырнув под хваткой одного из мужчин, Стив ранит того в предплечье, едва не отрубая руку. Времени на раздумья у него нет: ему тут же приходится блокировать полный неистовой силы удар от второго, и не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как парировать, наносить удары и вонзать меч в плоть, стоя плечом к плечу с Баки, сражающимся с кинжалом в одной руке и мечом в другой. Французские стражники колотят по двери: один из латников пинком её захлопнул и закрыл на засов. Пирс, чёртов трус, прижимается спиной к дальней стене, а Брок, вскочив на ноги, пинает стол, за которым они сидели, в сторону Баки, пытаясь отвлечь. На короткое мгновение ему это удаётся, и в плечо Баки врезается булава главаря, отчего он пошатывается. Стиву удаётся отправить мужчину с булавой на тот свет при помощи крайней пристрастности и меча в голову — _Дартингтон ты заполучишь только через мой хладный труп,_ — но остановить Брока, пытающегося перекинуть цепь кандалов через Баки и задушить его, он не успевает. Латников слишком много, а позади него безоружные Джеффри и епископ Линкольна, и Стив отражает удары и чертыхается, когда чей-то клинок проходится по бедру и что-то врезается в живот, выбивая дух, а затем краем глаза он замечает, как Брок перелетает через голову Баки и приземляется спиной на пол с тошнотворным хрустом. За долю секунды Баки, метнувшись через комнату, прижимает кинжал под подбородок Пирсу.

— **Прекратить!** — вопит он. — **Сложите оружие.**

— **Он прикончит Пирса, глупцы! Прекратите сражение! Вы проиграли,** — выкрикивает Джеффри.

Во время неразберихи Стив отступает в сторону и открывает дверь, впуская французских стражников и чрезвычайно разозлённого надзирателя.

— Что здесь произошло? — орёт надзиратель.

— Небольшое межанглийское расхождение во взглядах, приношу свои извинения, — произносит Джеффри, бережно ставя на место перевёрнутый Броком стол. — Всё уже разрешилось.

— Да, мы уже уходим, — пыхтит епископ.

Баки всего-навсего улыбается Пирсу и очень аккуратно ведёт остриём кинжала по Пирсовой глотке, по щеке поднимаясь к нездоровому глазу. От него остаётся длинная красная нить хлынувшей крови.

Краем уха Стив слышит шёпот:

— **На память обо мне.**

Затем он чехлит оружие и шагает к отброшенному на землю шлему.

— **Моя работа выковала Англию,** — шипит Пирс. — **Без меня эта страна развалится на куски. Вы все глупцы.**

— **Возможно,** — произносит Стив, когда они оставляют Пирса и Рамлоу с предавшими латниками в руках стражников. — **Но уж лучше я буду глупцом, чем негодяем.**

***

На следующий же день они соглашаются с условиями французов. Сокрушительными, разоряющими условиями, но всё же условиями.

Приходит весть, что король вернулся в Антверпен, по пути разгромив французский флот. Епископ отправляется на юг, в Авиньон, но их отряд, взявший курс на северо-восток во Фландрию, по-прежнему состоит из трёх человек: к ним присоединяется Баки. Он едет как Чёрный Рыцарь и берёт с собой троих верных рыцарей (четвёртый, сэр Луи, проводит время с новорожденным сыном).

В лагерь они прибывают спустя четыре неторопливых дня, проведённых в пересечении Франции, а после ещё три уходят на путь до Антверпена. Пребывающий всю дорогу в оцепенении, однажды ночью Баки признаётся Стиву: он настолько долго жил отмщением, что теперь непривычно пытаться выяснить, что будет дальше, пытаться отыскать что-то кроме охоты.

— Мне понадобится время, чтобы и правда поверить, что всё закончилось, — шепчет во тьме Баки.

— Ты в порядке? — произносит Стив, водя пальцами по спине Баки.

— М-м, — бормочет Баки. — Просто… чувствую себя странно. Не знаю, что мне делать теперь, когда внутри больше нет злости.

Пальцы Стива спускаются ниже, к расщелине задницы Баки. Они находят, чем заняться.

***

В английский лагерь они въезжают с Баки под белым флагом переговоров, и Джеффри сразу же отводит их к королю. Легист присутствует достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Эдуарда, когда Баки снимает шлем, а затем с улыбкой кланяется и удаляется из королевской спальни, чтобы дать им побыть наедине.

Как и всегда, Стив склоняет колено в присутствии короля, но Баки остаётся стоять. Эдуард подходит и обнимает Баки.

— Кузен, — скрипит Баки. — Прошу простить мой голос. Хирургические инструменты из арбалетных болтов ужасные.

Эдуард, усмехнувшись, жестом велит Стиву встать.

— Годы нисколько твой нрав не обуздали, как я погляжу, — после чего брови его сдвигаются. — Чисто из любопытства: преклонил ли ты колено перед Филиппом де Валуа?

Баки качает головой.

— Не беспокойся. Преклоняю колено я лишь перед одним человеком, и это ни ты, ни кузен.

На ноги Стив поднимается, низко опустив голову и надеясь, что никто не заметит ни его румянца, ни того, как подёрнулись его чресла.

Эдуард смеётся.

— Прошу, не говори, что это король Шотландии. Не думаю, что моя гордость это перенесёт.

— Нет, милорд, — улыбается Баки.

И король, чёрт его дери, глядит прямо на Стива, отчего щёки у того вспыхивают теплом свежего смущения. Не сводя с него глаз, король произносит:

— Кем бы этот человек ни был, ему невероятно повезло, что ты под его началом.

Баки улыбается.

— Он знает, — затем Баки, засуетившись, отходит в сторону. — Я хотел сказать тебе, что в официальном порядке отрёкся ото всех притязаний на французский престол: законно, перед Филиппом де Валуа, в обмен на признание титулов и земель моей матери. Я не хочу быть королём.

— Я тебя не виню, — говорит Эдуард, хоть его брови и чуть поднялись от удивления. — Что будешь делать теперь? Останешься во Франции?

— Зависит от того, закончены ли мои дела здесь, — отвечает Баки.

— И что же за дела?

— Уничтожение Александра Пирса, Брока Рамлоу и девяти других мужчин, пришедших убить мою мать и похитить меня.

Король клонит голову.

— Желаешь ли ты… жизнь Пирса?

— Нет, — говорит Баки. — Я намереваюсь сделать с ним нечто гораздо хуже смерти, — он поворачивается ко Стиву.

— На самом деле с Пирсом было двенадцать человек, — поясняет Стив. — Я был двенадцатым. После я спросил его, зачем он это сделал и кто такой Баки, и он сказал мне, что такое происходит, когда власть уходит и оставляет людей за бортом. Что каждую сотню лет Англия теряет треть знатных семей. Что совсем в упадок приходят немногие, но некоторые, как семья Баки, претерпевает настоящий крах.

— Это правда, — мягко произносит Эдуард. — Неспокойные царствования, вроде того, что было у моего отца, делу не помогают. Я делаю что могу, чтобы снова завоевать преданность народа, которую разрушили Диспенсер и Мортимер, но не могу исправить всё полностью, как мне бы того хотелось, — король вздыхает. — И я лелеял надежду, что во время моего правления мне удастся избегать людей подобных тем, что погубили годы моего отца в качестве короля. Людей, заявляющих, что горой стоят за Англию, но на деле думающих лишь о самих себе.

Стив улыбается и садится на скамью. Он роется в седельных сумках в поисках отосланных французами бумаг.

— Мы сделали всё возможное в переговорах. Тем не менее французы не смогли проигнорировать его и Брока преступления и попытки убить полнокровного наследника Капетингов. Пирс своими махинациями втянул Вас в глубокие долги перед французской короной. Выкуп за него — баснословная сумма денег. Если Вы изымете все его земли вместе с землями Рамлоу, Вы не только сможете финансово продолжить войну, но и я смогу Вам гарантировать, что, когда будет положено начало битвам, Баки останется со мной в Девоне вместо того, чтобы в чёрных доспехах сражаться за французов, — Стив протягивает рукопись с условиями переговоров. — Ещё одно условие выкупа, разумеется, в том, что ни Пирс, ни Рамлоу больше не должны ступать на французскую землю.

Эдуард щурится, осторожно облокачиваясь на перевозимый стол кампании.

— Твои доводы хороши. Я их рассмотрю, — после чего он хмурится. — И всё же кое-что мне не нравится.

— Что же, Ваше Величество? — спрашивает Стив.

— Ваши переговоры предотвратили кровопролитие и устранили лучшего вражеского рыцаря. И всё же ты не требуешь наград, сэр Стивен? Ты уверен? Мне до ужаса нужен новый граф, чтобы заменить тех двоих, что выставили себя бесполезными.

Стив качает головой.

— Графство — чересчур для простого сельского рыцаря вроде меня, — затем он обращает взор на Баки, и голос его становится хриплым. — Кроме того, он преклонил передо мной колено. Что может быть наградой более великой?

— И правда, — король улыбается ярко, точно солнечный день, а потом его лицо морщится, словно у ребёнка, которому отказали в игрушке. — Проклятье, нам нужны люди вроде тебя. Вроде вас обоих. Вы интересны нам, потому что вам ничего от нас не нужно.

Стив собирается отказываться, но Баки заговаривает первым:

— Этот саксонский кусок идиота слишком скромен, чтобы просить править девонскими землями Брока Рамлоу. Они граничат с его, и, если начистоту, никто не справится лучше.

Король улыбается.

— Сделано. Ещё до начала лета отправлю человека с бумагами. И… — произносит он, заправляя рыжевато-светлые волосы за ухо, — подумайте и над другими моими предложениями, — говорит король. — Не сейчас. Сейчас вы оба заслуживаете отдыха.

— Это большая честь, но… — Баки качает головой. — Я не стану сражаться ни против французов, ни против шотландцев. Не против моих собственных людей. И всё же, если вам понадобятся дипломаты… — Баки переводит взгляд на Стива, и тот кивает, — мы будем рады помочь.

— Тогда позвольте в последний раз обнять вас и пожелать счастливой дороги домой, — говорит король.

  

_—ЭПИЛОГ—_

Стив и Баки отправляются в Слёйс, чтобы пересечь Ла-Манш, и обоих поражает грандиозное количество английских лодок в гавани. Стив узнаёт «Мстителя» и кричит от радости, таща за собой Баки, чтобы увидеться с капитаном Уилсоном, Питером, и Уэйдом.

И, что удивительно, с графом Арунделом, дружба которого с Сэмом расцвела до того, что «Мститель» стал одним из главных коггов специализированного английского флота, и твёрдая рука Сэма вместе с грамотной стратегией помогли обеспечить поражение французского флота.

Они заводят чалого Стивова Номада и чёрного дестриэ Баки, которую зовут Немезида, на «Мстителя» и четверо суток наслаждаются бездельем под голубыми небесами и попутным ветром, ведущим их к Плимуту.

Когда они добираются к концу недели в Дартингтон, Энджи, едва взглянув на Баки, кричит и лишается чувств.

Баки, соскочив с Немезиды, приподнимает её и кричит Стиву нести холодную тряпку. Энджи приходит в себя в объятиях Баки, глядит на него и тут же вновь теряет сознание.

Пегги выходит вместе с маленькими Сарой и цепляющимся за её юбку Джеймсом. Им уже три и четыре, и они смотрят на мужчину, которого она называет их отцом, со смесью благоговения и страха на лицах. Пегги обнимает Стива и гладит его по щеке.

— Как хорошо, что ты вернулся, — шепчет она ему в ухо. — Вот предо мной и тот мужчина, за которого я вышла замуж.

— Я больше не уеду на войну, — шепчет Стив в ответ. — Я весь только твой, Дартингтона и его.

Тогда Пегги разрывает объятия и смотрит через его плечо на Баки. Тоже повернувшись, Стив видит переменившееся лицо Баки, когда тот садится на земле на корточки и ободряюще кивает детям.

Вдруг маленькая Сара, самая старшая и смелая из двоих, подходит к Баки.

— **Привет,** — говорит Баки. — **Я твой дядя Баки. Я не могу слишком громко говорить, так что нам придётся шептать. Я научу тебя целой куче плохих слов на гаэльском. Как тебе такая идея?**

Сара лучезарно улыбается и, схватив Баки за рукав, оборачивается к Пегги:

— **Мамочка! У нас теперь такая большая семья!**

Стиву кажется, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди от того, как Баки смотрит на его детей, как Пегги смотрит на них всех.

Баки, встретившись взглядом со Стивовым, смущённо качает головой.

— Я так долго отнимал жизни, — скрипит Баки, и глаза у него влажные. — Я забыл, что жизнь можно и давать.

Баки отказывается отдавать лошадей Пьетро. Он сам отводит Номада и Немезиду в конюшни, и Стив, зайдя через десять минут его проведать, вовсе не застаёт Баки за объятиями с Дубиной с мокрыми от слёз щеками, пока старая бестия радостно фыркает и размазывает склизкое сено по всей его спине.

Пегги проводит их обоих по новому поместью, законченному наконец два года назад вскоре после отъезда Стива в Антверпен. Стив непрестанно краснеет и в итоге, отведя Пегги в сторону, говорит, что Баки принадлежит часть дворца Фонтенбло и ему не представляет интереса их маленькое имение в Девоне, которое в 1340 году бодро вступило в XIV век и настроило гардеробов.

— Но это мой дом, — говорит Баки, тихо подходя к ним сзади. — И меня до глубины души волнует, как его переделали за время моего долгого отсутствия.

Пегги улыбается и показывает им новый большой второй этаж с дамскими покоями и собственной отдельной лестницей.

— Я так рада, что спланировала это, потому что мне необходимо личное пространство. В особенности потому, — Пегги указывает на повозку, стоящую во дворе и набитую дорожными сундуками, — что _кое у кого_ атласа и шёлковых чулок больше, чем когда-либо носила я.

— О! — произносит Баки. — Вообще, большая часть из этого для тебя, Энджи и детей, — Пегги вскидывает бровь. — В конце концов, какой смысл быть кузеном короля Франции, если не можешь пользоваться его портными? — улыбается Баки.

— Он остаётся с нами, — низким и серьёзным тоном говорит Пегги Стиву.

После этого все они спускаются к повозке, разгружая и вскрывая сундуки. Стив не чувствовал внутри этого света целую вечность, глядя на Баки с Пегги, спорящими, какой кусок бархата больше подойдёт для платья, а какой — для дублета.

Пегги натыкается на сундук, наполненный платками и лентами. Её брови хмурятся.

— Баки, ради всего святого, зачем мне это? Я, скажем честно, не имею ни малейшего намерения когда-либо снова оказываться при дворе.

— Что ж, — шепчет Баки грубым, искалеченным голосом. — Тебе ещё частенько предстоит там появляться, потому что саксонскому куску идиота на каждом следующем турнире будет необходим сувенир.

— Боже мой, — стонет Стив. — Теперь вы против меня в сговоре.

И два весёлых озорных брюнета глядят на него и ухмыляются.

— Кто, мы? — произносит Пегги с лицом донельзя невинным.

 

 

~*~

[Необязательные к прочтению примечания переводчика]

Примечаний автора, кроме благодарностей, в этой главе нет, поэтому разглагольствовать буду я, а я не могу не разглагольствовать после _такого_ , даже если с моей стороны это непрофессионально (обычно я такого не делаю, честно).

С уверенностью могу сказать, что после ста с хером тысяч слов исторического фика мне больше ничего не страшно. Это был настоящий вызов, гугл за эти восемь (!) месяцев успел стать моим любовником, шотландский виски — хорошим знакомым, а то, как я прокачала знания в процессе перевода, — личным достижением, право слово! Теперь я могу рандомно вставлять в беседы «а вы знаете, что на лошадь забираться надо с левой стороны для сохранности рыцарских мошонок?» или «не желаете ли услышать детскую песенку про чуму?». У меня своеобразное чувство юмора, да.

Я знаю, что некоторые очень ждали перевод «Шотландского мальчишки», отчего отчаянно надеюсь, что ожидания эти оправдала. Это было интересно и тяжко, увлекательно и горячо, и я счастлива, что однажды мне посоветовали взяться за эту работу.

Говоря словами автора, «спасибо, что дали этому чуднóму историческому исполину шанс». Спасибо, что прошли этот путь со мной, спасибо тем, кто оставлял отзывы. Мне никаких слов не хватит, чтобы выразить, как сильно это грело мне душу в не самые радостные дни моей жизни, как сильно мотивировало делать быстрее, делать лучше. Некоторые котики оставляли отзывы после каждой главы, и вам я посылаю отдельные лучи добра и тепла!

Пожалуй, сейчас я возьму небольшую передышку (ага, передышку, этого исполина теперь ждёт вычитка), но совсем скоро планирую снова пуститься в бой с шотландской яростью :) Я буду рада, если кто-то из вас останется со мной. А пока у меня в профиле есть пара работ, определённо точно заслуживающих вашего внимания ;)

Всем спасибо, всех люблю <3

 

P.S. Наткнулась на собственное идеальное описание процесса перевода и смеюсь уже неделю (помним про странное чувство юмора, да?):

 


End file.
